There and Back again
by Spirit Dancer
Summary: (Cowr.GlassAngel1)No ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl’s wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know,
1. Prologue, Whispers of the Forgotten

_There and Back again_

**GA1**: Hello, lovely young people who have come to read this fanfic. This is a joint writing of both I, and Spirit Dancer. Uploads of this fanfic may come slow, given that we are both getting ready for the evilness known as school, but fear not.

**SD:** Fear not? Is that all you have to say?

**GA1**: Do you wish to do this?

**SD**: O no, your doing a great job... But I think this summary needs a little work

**GA1**:…………

**SD**: Is that a 'You get to do the disclaimer now' look..?

**GA1:** -.-

**SD**: Right! Well anyways, enjoy my first, her second, attempt at an Escaflowne Fanfiction. This is, like she put it, no ordinary retelling of Escaflowne! Please enjoy and review! Reviews make her happy.. Please make her happy, I would like to keep my head'

_**Disclaimer:**_ We, in no way what-so-ever, own Escaflowne. It is owned by the respected people who wrote it, and thus, paid for its production. Please do not sue us; together we have six pennies, two gum wrappers, and a piece of pocky…… That the dog just ate. We do however own our respected characters and the changes in plot line.

_Spirit Dancer: Aiko, Shiva_

_Glass Angel1: Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Children, and any other character that I must create for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved_

**Summary:**

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXxXx_ ;scene change

_italic;_ vision

_XoX _; Flashback

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Whispers of the forgotten_

"You shouldn't cry..." Her friend said suddenly in a low voice as they sat alone in the darkness on the bench in the park. Aiko had buried her face in her hands as she tried to stop. The young woman next to her had not moved to comfort her, nor said anything when she first started to cry. Aiko's cool jade eyes looked to her left at the person next to her, vision slightly blurred by tears. Even in the moonlight, the only thing to describe her friend against was a porcelain doll. Shoulder length hair lightly curled, with dark purple ribbons in it fell around her pale face. There was a light touch of makeup to it, not that one could really tell with the lack of light. The dress she wore bared the upper part of her arms, and came down in to a tight corset around her body. The sleeves belled out, in a dark material that Aiko couldn't be sure of the color. Though, there was white fabric on the ends. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap, on top of a skirt mixed with several different layers. Something Aiko could be sure that was heavy to wear as it looked. Around her friends neck, nearly hidden by her hair was a black chocker that dawned a small tear shaped dark navy blue pendent. Ayane, someone that Aiko had never dreamed of being friends with in a million years. Well, not that Aiko ever thought of having friends at all. They had met in her seventh grade year at the Adams Middle High School in the strangest place, the girl's bathroom. She had been crying, skipping the first period of the day in the small bathroom, hoping to escape from everyone. The only time she ever looked up was when someone gently nudged her on the head. She was going to yell at the person, but froze when she shall who it was.

She had seen Ayane around the school, the preppy girls always used her as someone to pick on, but it never seemed to faze her. Boys though, would drool in her wake at times, thus explaining most of the girls' words of jealously. Aiko had always labeled her as a 'weirdo', but at the time Ayane had been holding out to her a small white handkerchief that had small white frills on the end. She took it without thinking, Ayane just turned and walked to the mirror in the bathroom. Aiko didn't see what the other girl was doing while she studied the small handkerchief that was in her hand. It felt like it was made from a fine silk or something. When she looked up to say something to her, Ayane had left the bathroom. At lunch, while Aiko sat alone away from everyone else like she always did, Ayane suddenly appeared and sat across from her. They both ate in silence nether said anything about that morning. Ayane didn't ask, Aiko didn't have to answer, that was how their friendship started. If one didn't ask the other didn't answer, but each was still there in a way to comfort the other. There was a 'ting' sound from the two bottles of beer by her feet, something that Ayane had brought out. Underneath the bench where they sat were duffle bags. Aiko had told her parents that she was spending the night at Ayane's and had run out the door, escaping another argument. Ayane had left a message for her father, someone Aiko had never met in the past three years they had know each other, on a small black board in the hallway of her apartment. Through the strains of black hair that covered her eyes, Aiko just sniffed waiting for Ayane to continue.

"Crying just shows that they are getting to you... That they are winning." Aiko wiped the tears that were half way down her cheeks, and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

"I just don't understand...why do they have to continue fighting? I'm sure that if I died, that they wouldn't miss me..." She said as she wiped her hand on the black cargo pants and looked down at the navy shirt she wore. Her arms lay out on her legs; from the little light they had she could see the slits that went from her wrist to half way down her arm.

"Life is like a black void... nothing we do today could change the past, but our futures are uncertain..." Ayane turned her head and looked at up at her. The girl had always been several inches shorter then Aiko. Her steel gray eyes looked at her slightly, before looking up at the say. "Who is to say that there is one path before us? One could not be sure whether or not one would miss another... You never know, they may have a change of heart in the last moment..."Aiko raised her right eye brow.

"Aya, I don't think they're gonna change. They never have and they never intend to…..." She said, taking another deep breath. "I just hope they get too drunk to remember that I am gone." Ayane frowned slightly as she looked back at her, and then shook her head. Aiko's hand lifted her lap to fiddle with the jade pendent around her neck, which was shaped the same as Ayane's. The two sat in silence again, neither seeming to wish to talk. The girl next to her could know her world inside and out. But Ayane's, Aiko had learned was a mystery hard to crack. Ayane looked forward again at the small water fountain that was before them. Every time they did this, it was always to the same spot in a park near to where Ayane lived. The fountain had statues of several angels on it.

"I use to come here when I was little, and toss a coin into that fountain to make a wish... For someone to come and take me way, to fade way from this world into a better one..." She said lowly, almost in a whisper voice. Aiko looked at her again, funnily. Ayane was always on to twisting her words so that you had no clue what she was saying. She also liked to dance around the point. Turning her head again to look at Aiko, she held her right hand out. "Would you care to make that wish with me again? Maybe it will be answered if two try?" Aiko shrugged with a little smile, something that had become a rarity through the years.

"Sure...it's worth a try...what is there to lose?" Aiko laid her hand into Ayane's, who lightly closed it around hers. She looked away again to the fountain, but didn't bother to stand up. Again the silence return, Aiko waited for Ayane to make the wish, but it seemed so long for her to do it.

"Please..." _Whispers, a pledge to be forgotten, _"Take us away from here... Away from our pain... Let us fall into the _Void of the darkness_ with the stars..." Nothing happened for the first few moments, but as Aiko began to let go of Ayane's hand they were engulfed by a strange light. Her mouth open, but the silent cry never came. As the light disappeared the park returned to its nightly silence. The sweet sound of the fountain blended in with the sound of the night. The bench across form it laid empty. The only evident of the two passer-byers were the two beer bottles that sat beneath it.

* * *

**GA1**: Right… Don't worry! Once I sort it out, we'll get the first chapter up before two long.

**SD:** ………that is if you stop editing your other story…and get back to work, slave.

**GA1:** HEY! That's not nice……

**SD**: A, revenge is so sweet!

**Another Note (GA1):** For those of you who are flame happy, read this before sending us a flame review. Make it something useful, like telling me errors that have come up that really need to be fixed (like the misspelling of a country or name). Don't just tell go on how we are horrible spellers, and are terrible with grammar. That does not help me. Flames are supposed to help the writer not make them feel horrible. I do not appreciate it when someone does that. I have always had a bad time in spelling, it was never my strongest thing in English, nor was grammar. That was why I got people to read my work. Unfortunately, SD is not any better then I am. SO do us a favor, and if it is that bad... why don't you point out the errors so that I know that they are there, hum? I learn by being corrected. In the past two years of me writing and letting someone read what I write, I have gotten better. That is only because someone has shown me the right way to do it. Trust me, if I hadn't things would be much harder to read.

Second, this is not a Mary Sue story. This story is the beginning of a Trilogy. Unfortunately for the good part of the beginning I _MUST_ follow the outline beginning of the original series, but this is only until a certain point. Changes in the plot become noticeable after the arrival in Asturia, but the real big changes will not come until after Freid. This story is told in the points of view of two people, two different sides. The second and third stories to this one will more likely be more interesting. But to get to those one has to _START AT THE BEGINNING OF IT ALL_. So if you're going to flame me on that, only because you have read one or maybe two chapters. Do me some need respect. _READ_ all the chapters that are posted_BEFORE_ you call this a "Mary Sue" story. I take it offensive when you read the _PROLOGUE _and flame us just on that. It also shows that you are a very poor soul, who hasn't many brains at all. Most of the good stories that I have read have started out as "Mary Sues" but at least I have read them to beginning to end before passing that judgment, and find that they are not "Mary Sues" after all.

Third, yes I know that the second name for The Hobbit is There and Back Again. But that has nothing to do with the reason why this story is called There and Back again (notice a difference? And not that was not by accident). It deals with something that happens, a main part of this story. Like the words in this prologue will be seen quiet a few times in this story. It all holds a purpose. If you want to be critical, Spirit Dance's first original story's name could have been taken from Final Fantasy: Spirits Within. But again, the story was named for something that is with in the story. Take it from all of her readers (who will by the way tell you she is no better speller then me, but hey they loved her story. It has what now… over 160 reviews?) The name of a story is unique to the story itself. I did not STEAL this name. And if "J.R.R. Tolken is rolling over in his grave" it is not because of me. Don't flame this story on that. It gets very annoying.

Thank you for those who will send HELPFUL flames, and for not being hypocrites.

Glass Angel1

_Edited: 09/12/09_


	2. Destiny's Hand

_There and Back again_

**GA1: **Ok, right… I got it done an hour apart, happy now?

**SD:** O yes, maybe now we get some reviews… Your prologue leaves much to be desired…

**GA1:** …………………

**SD:** O not that look. That's the look of 'you get to do the next ten chapters'! No, don't make me separate all that!

**GA1:** -.-

**SD**: NOOOOOOOOO! _Runs down hall screaming head off_

**GA1**: _sweat drop_ She makes it sound so hard to do… sheesh, anyways enjoy this disaster is longer then the previous. Maybe a more incentive to review?'' Flamers welcomed……I hope… Well some…

**SD:** _pops back in suddenly out of nowhere_ another thing, forgives us for any misspelling or grammar error. No one is perfect (I hope) and GA1 can't spell a hoot!

**GA1: **_Death_………………

**Disclaimer:** We, in no ways what so ever, own Escaflowne. It is owned by the respected people who wrote it, and thus, paid for its production. Please do not sue us; together we have six pennies, two gum wrappers, and a piece of pocky…. That the dog just ate. We do however own our respected characters and the changes in plot line.

_Spirit Dancer: Aiko, Shiva_

_Glass Angel1: Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Children and any other character that I must create for the production of this story._

**Summary:**

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girls wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_All rights reserved._

xVxVxVxVx; same place different point of view

xXxXxXxXx ;scene change

italic; vision

XoX ; Flashback

* * *

Chpt. 1: _Destiny's Hand_

He lay out on the grass under the trees; uneven cut hair slightly fell over his closed eyes while he listened to the sound of the somewhat large water fountain nearby. The cool night breeze pulled lightly on his shirt, tossing it about. It had been a long three days. He had done his task, slayed the dragon to gain the dragon energist and become king. Tomorrow he would be crowned. Yet here he was; out in the middle of the night in the castle gardens looking for solitude. Sighing, he looked up at the star lit sky above him, he was going to miss being able to do things on his own. For now on, he would have to think of his country and people not just himself. The sound of feet pounding against the ground let him know someone was running along the path not to far from where he was. Sighing, he sat up waiting for what he knew was coming.

"Van-_dono_!" A famine voice called from behind the bushes on the path. A cat girl tumbled through them as she ran up to him, throwing her arms around his shoulders. Her short pink hair rubbed against his face as she hugged him. "O, Van-dono, you had me sooooo worried! I couldn't find you anywhere!" Her blue eyes stared into his reddish brown ones with worry.

"I'm sorry Merle, I just wan-" Van's words where cut off as a pale light flashed. Looking to his left, the fountain was engulfed in a blue beam of light. As it slowly disappeared, it left behind the figures of two girls. The taller of the two stood just a few feet away from the fountain. Her dark clothing made her more of a silhouette figure against the forest then anything else as her long black hair fell around her. The second was in some sort of dress, blackish hair curled around her face as it was tilted up towards the sky. But she was standing OVER the fountain.

"Van-_do_-"

"Shush..." He whispered to her as he stood up, hand resting of the holt of his sword. The two of them were in the shadows, and these two intruders couldn't see them. For a few seconds as the light disappeared the two girls didn't move. Then, whatever had been holding the short girl over the fountain seemed to let go of its hold, and she fell into the water below.

xVxVxVxVx

"What an insightful place to put a fountain..." Ayane growled as she looked at the water that was around her. Her heavily, large skirt end of her dress floated about, water was pouring down her back. "Great... do you know who long it's going to take me to dry THIS?" Aiko shook her head and stretched her hand out towards Ayane.

"I guess we thought a little too hard, and you fell into the fountain..." She said, not even noticing the change in scenery and the two that were standing a ways off. She smirked slightly and looked up at the sky. "Um...Ayane...is it me, or are there two moons up there..." Soaking wet, it took Ayane a few tries to stand up. Still standing in the fountain, she followed Aiko's glance to the sky.

"That's...not a moon... that's the earth..." Forcing herself not to shake from the cold, she stepped out of the water onto the grass next to her friend. "Where ar-" Ayane stopped short of her sentence as the sound of metal scrapping against something else echoed in their ears. "We're not alone..." She pointed in front of them, where two shadowy figures stood, one holding something that shined in the night light. Aiko's eyes widened with interest at the shining thing, a crazed smirk playing with her lips. She looked at the pointed object, then to the faint outline of the person holding it.

"Oh for god's sake, we aren't armed, just put the kitchen knife away and come out already….." Aiko watched them, but the two people didn't move.

"It's a bit big to be a kitchen knife..." Ayane rolled her eyes, and watched while the small figure in the shadows moved slightly, but the other didn't.

"O dear lord... Come out! We aren't going to hurt you. We're just two, helpless little girls..." Aiko replied in a small 'heh' to herself. They weren't exactly harmless…

"They're a stubborn little bunch aren't they?" She whispered to her friend. Ayane inched a little farther forward as the figures came into the moons' light. There was a boy that looked about the same year as they were. His raven hair unevenly tossed about, giving him a slightly boyish appearance, if not in at all little on the cute side. His red shirt seemed to be a little large on him, from the way it hung and his tan khaki pants fell down on to a set of leather brown boots. Gloves, seeming also to be a bit big on him, covered his hands. In his right he carried a two-sided broadsword (_a/n from GA1: ok I think he has a broadsword…)._ Ayane studied him for a few moments before looking to the girl that clung to him from behind, eyes widened slightly.

"Is that ...A cat?" Aiko looked at the "cat girl" for the first time.

"It looks like a mix between a cat and a human." Aiko replied as she started to walk towards it and the boy slowly. But she stopped after a moment, allowing Ayane to catch up.

xVxVxVxVx

He watched the two closely as he walked forward, Merle was unwilling to let go of him even when he told her too. The girl who had fallen into the fountain seemed paler then the other that stood next to her. Their lips slowed moved as they spoke to each other, but Van couldn't make out what they were saying. He studied the two as he walked forward. The taller one was dress in a loose short sleeve shirt, and pants. The second wore the most bazaar dress. Her shoulders were bared, and the top portion of dress clung to her. The sleeves belled out around her arms, beginning in a darker color and ending with a white frill. Then the skirt was another matter, layer with several different colors, and probably twice as heavy then it looked now that it was wet. As he walked closer, he could make out their facial expressions. The shorter one was looking over his shoulder at Merle, who pulled slightly on his arm. Van stopped in front of them; a little more then an arm reach.

"Who are you?"

"Van-_dono_…" Merle whined again, pulling a little more on his arm. "We should go back…"

"It talks?" The shorter girl said, her voice full of surprise.

"It seems so…..unless we're both going insane." The taller one said, looking over at the other girl with a small amount of amusement in her eyes. Then she looks back at boy, who the cat girl had so loving whined 'Van-dono' giving them his name. She sighed, and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Well, I guess we're not in Tokyo anymore, Aya…." She looked at him before finally bowing slightly. "I'm Aiko, and this is Ayane…"

"Tokyo….?" He looked questioning at the taller girl, who had announced her name as Aiko. He relaxed his arm a bit, lowering his sword. The short one, Ayane, was folded her arms in front of her slightly as she turned her attention back to him. Van looked back to the taller one, who seemed to be a bit more in charge, so he didn't see Ayane's left hand slip into her right arm's sleeve. Aiko looked past him as another shinny item caught the light from behind the boy and the cat girl.

"Where is th-"

"Watch out!" Aiko yelled pushed both of them down before a dart hit her in the right shoulder. Aiko groaned slightly before she fell to the ground unconscious.

Van hit the ground hard as she pushed them, Merle half beneath him. He started to stand up again, but as he rose to his knees something feel past him, slightly nicking his cheek as it when past, a small cry of pain came from somewhere. Van's eyes widened, thinking that the other girl had been hit. But when he looked up at her, her right hand was extended out as if she had thrown something. An expression of anger crossed her face.

xXxXxXxXx

"Tsh…" Van jerked away from the medic as she placed a small cotton ball on the small cut that glazed his cheek. She murmured apologies, and continued to clean the small wound. He looked away from the young woman to the other who was standing in the middle of the floor. Guards had been posted outside the door of the clinic, and inside. All watching this stranger closely as the captain of the guard interrogated her. The moonlight didn't do the woman justice when he first saw her. Her hair was curled lightly around her pale face, and was lined with small dark purple ribbons. The tips of each curl was even more bazaar, even though he was still trying to figure out how the ribbons stayed in. They were colored a dark navy blue. Her dress on the other hand, was black for the most part. The skirt held several layers of black, along with the same purple as the ribbons in her hair. Every now and then, one layer would end with white lace. She stood quiet straight, even though the skirt being wet still was probably making it uncomfortable to stand. Her head was tilted downward to look at the ground as she answered every question that she could. Steel gray eyes half closed to hide any emotion, she oddly reminded him of a somewhat well trained princess he once met. Van looked back down at the small, irregular knife in his hand. The girl, Ayane, had thrown it with such good preciseness that she had hit the assassin in the throat. Even though it was a good thing before the assassin could try had hit him again, it also proved to be a draw back…for now the man couldn't be interrogated. The silver knife was shaped funny, and looked as if it could go inside of its holt, if one knew how to work the thing.

"Be careful with that or you'll cut yourself…" Van's head shot up as he looked again at the girl standing in the middle of the room. Her head was turned slightly towards him, eyeing her weapon. "If you push the small button on the bottom, the blade will go back in…" He arched his brow before looking back down at the small weapon. He could hear her answer another question, but he was to busy studying the small knife. Running his finger a crossed something on the bottom on the holt, and the blade suddenly snapped in leaving is a small, metal rectangular box in his hands.

"Tokyo? Earth? I'm not quiet sure what you are talking about Miss-"

"Umizo…Ayane Umizo."

"Miss Umizo." Balgus said. Van looked slightly at the man who had been in charge of him since he was five. The look on his face was puzzling as he studied the girl. "These kingdoms aren't-"

"Lord…" Ayane shook her head. "As I have been telling you, they're not kingdoms... It's a city in a country… And you probably don't know them because they're on one of your moons."

"One of our moons?" Van said, finally taking part in the interrogation. "Which one?" The girl turned to the window and pointed out to the furthest and largest moon.

"You two are from the Mystic Moon?!"

"The what?" The girl looked at him confused but before she could say another word the doctor walked out, looking slightly tired. Van caught a hint of worry in her eyes as she looked towards the elder man. "Is she alright?!"

"O yes, of course young lady." The elder man nodded slightly. "I was able to treat the poison before it could do any real damage. She should be fine, if she can last through the night." Ayane frowned slightly at his last words, and took a small step towards the door he had come through, eyes asking a forbidden question. The elderly doctor just smiled and stepped aside. "You can see her now if you wish, but please do not wake her." Ayane took a few half-run steps to the door but stopped when Balgus caught her arm.

"We are grateful for you and your friend's help in seeing to the welfare of our king." There was a surprised look on her face when he had said that word. She looked slightly at Van with a puzzling glance. "We will do our best at finding a way to get you two home to your world." There was a hint of regret in the girl's eyes as she studied Balgus for a moment, then she bowed to him.

"Thank you, my Lord." She said before running to the door, and slamming it shut behind her. There was a silence in the room, as sound of the slamming door slowly faded.

"Watch it Balgus… You words might go to her head." Van rolled his eyes as he stood up, picking up his sword that lay on the table next to him. Balgus just choked down a laugh. "Have two guards outside that door. They're not to leave without an escort."

"Is that really necessary, Van-_dono_?"

"Just taking processions. That's all…"

xXxXxXxXx

Ayane leaned heavily against the wooden door, when the slamming sound dead out of her ears. Letting out a deep sigh, she tapped her head against the door. Her legs shook at the weight of her dress. Standing that long so still had been killing them. Had they kept on asking question she was sure she would have collapsed from exhaustion. She would never hear the end of it if Aiko had hear that she had done that. Speaking of her… Ayane opened her eyes at glared at the bed where Aiko laid. The white sheets where pulled up around her. Her breaths were steady, and light, that of a person in a deep sleep.

"Fine time you picked to be suicidal, Aiko…." Biting her lip, Ayane looked around the room. Their bags, which had amazingly come with them, were sitting on a large circle table that had two chairs around it. There was a small night-standish table next to the single bed that Aiko was on. To one end was an open fireplace, and to the other a large window that was covered by two wooden shutters. All in all, the place wreaked hospital, one of the top things Ayane hated. At the moment though, the only thing on Ayane's mind was getting out of her damn dress and getting it dried before the fabric got damaged. But, from the looks of it, this place didn't have washers or driers. For a matter of fact this place didn't even look like it had running water. Her hand moved to lock the door, only to find that there wasn't a lock. Groaning, she grabbed the closes chair and shoved it under the doorknob. With a few moments struggle, she undid the ribbons in the back of her dress so that it was lose enough for her to get out.

The cold evening air nipped at her bare skin, as she stepped out of the dress, which now lay, on the floor. Taking a few moments, she studied herself. There were a few bruises, probably from the guards when they grabbed her, stupid guards. Adjusting her black bra, she studied the rest of her clothing. Her black boots were still wet, but at least they weren't leather. Her black leggings were fine, at least those haven't ripped, or else she would have a hard time replacing them. Taking a few moments, she readjusted her garter belt, and then turned her attention to her bag. She shuffled stuff around until she came up with a small ball of yarn. She looked at the white ball, and frowned, it was the closest thing to string she had. Turning to the fireplace, she went about tying some of it so that it made a clothesline near it. But as she reached from something to cut it with, she realized that Van still had her switchblade.

"Fuck…" Ayane growled, and search around the inside of her bra for her small silver lighter. She burned the yarn to make a cut and blew out the fire before it could spread. As she sucked on the tips on her fingers that were lightly singed, Ayane picked up her dress and hung it over the line. It sagged a bit because of the weight, but besides that it held. "You better hope it dries or else someone's going to get it…" Ayane growled at no one particular.

"Lord its cold!" Rubbing her hands over her arms, Ayane searched the room for something to wrap up in. Taking one of the blankets off the bed, she wrapped it around her a walked to the window. She pushed the shutters open and looked out on to the night sky. Out from her window, she could see the rest of the city, lights slowly going out. She could hear people below moving around, no doubtfully soldiers. Walking over once again to the table, she dug around in her bag until her hand rubbed against something soft. Pulling it out, Ayane looked at the small black teddy bear in her hand. She ruffled his fur a bit, as she smiled silently to herself. Grabbing the other chair, Ayane pulled it up next to the window and sat down. Resting her head down on the windowsill, she looked up at the earth as if hung in the sky.

"My, my, just what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time, Ayane?"

xXxXxXxXx

"Irregularities, eh?" He said, as he sat back on his throne, over looking the two boys that were knelt down in front of him. He brushed back his silver hair that fell over his red eyes.

"Yes my lord." The light brown haired boy said. The blond next to him just nodded along. "They landed in the palace gardens just a few hours ago. Our spies report that there are two girls. It was because of them that an assassination attempt failed." He frowned slightly, as he picked up the wine glass that sat on the stone table next to him, and then tossed it angrily at the two of them.

"Gatty, I want these 'irregularities' captured and brought back to the Vione before the attack begins!" He yelled the two just bowed deeply, heads almost touching the floor.

"And make sure you're not seen!"

"Yes, Dilandau-sama…"

xXxXxXx

"_Hot…Why is it so hot?" She opened her steel gray eyes slowly, staring at the flames that dance around her. Wide eyed, she stepped back, and tried to call out but nothing would leave her mouth. Buildings all around her were burning, there were people running about. Their screams lost in the roaring of the fire. Something was moving about, she could see them as they made the fire worse. _

"_Demons…?"The destruction faded away, and reappeared again. But this time she was standing in rubble, still surrounded by fire. Two creatures were battling, swords clashing against each other. One looked to be made of metal, and was colored blue, while the other seemed to be made of something different and was white. A roar burned in her ears, the sound of a large animal. She covered them trying to keep the ear-breaking roar out, but she couldn't. She turned, and began to run away from the battle. The fire singed her legs as she ran, trying to leave the death that lay around her. But, soon the ground began to shake, making her fall against the stone ground. The animal like roar was gone. All that was left was the sound of fire. Along with the sound of the shifting of stone as the ground shook again. She pushed herself up, but couldn't seem to stand as she watched the ground below her begin to crack. _

"_N..No…" She whispered, the stones gave away and she began to fall down into the darkness. "No! Someone help me!" A deep menacing laughter echoed up about her as the black void surrounded her._

"A!" Ayane cried as she fell out of the chair on to the floor, bundled up in the blanket. The room was quiet dark now, the only light emanated from the moons out side, and the dying fire from inside the room. She was covered in a cold sweat, breathing heavily as she tried to decipher her nightmare. It had felt so real. Sitting up, Ayane pulled the blankets more around her, but froze half way when she noticed a strange dark blue light that seemed to glow under them. Pulling out her right hand, her eyes widened.

xVxVxVxVx

She tossed in her sleep, waking up slightly with a hot fever. Staring out into the darkness of the room, she moaned in pain as it pulsed from her right shoulder. Trying to push the blanket off she soon found that she couldn't as the pain shot up in her arm. She closed her eyes from it, only to open them again to see a strange dark blue light came close to her. Something pulled the blankets off of her shoulder and the light came closer.

"N-no…" She moaned, and slightly cried out as it touched her shoulder. The pain tossed her back into the darkness of a restless sleep.

* * *

**SD:** Right! There it is our first chapter. O, it does me proud!

**GA1:** Riiiiiiight…..

**SD:** Shut up… Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Reviews make GA1 spread the chapters faster! And from what we have written by know... I think we have four more chapters... I think…

**GA1:** You think? It's a miracle.

**SD:** ………………

**Another Note (GA1):** For those of you who are flame happy, read this before sending us a flame review. Make it something useful, like telling me errors that have come up that really need to be fixed (like the misspelling of a country or name). Don't just tell go on how we are horrible spellers, and are terrible with grammar. That does not help me. Flames are supposed to help the writer not make them feel horrible. I do not appreciate it when someone does that. I have always had a bad time in spelling, it was never my strongest thing in English, nor was grammar. That was why I got people to read my work. Unfortunately, SD is not any better then I am. SO do us a favor, and if it is that bad... why don't you point out the errors so that I know that they are there, hum? I learn by being corrected. In the past two years of me writing and letting someone read what I write, I have gotten better. That is only because someone has shown me the right way to do it. Trust me, if I hadn't things would be much harder to read.

Second, this is not a Mary Sue story. This story is the beginning of a Trilogy. Unfortunately for the good part of the beginning I _MUST_ follow the outline beginning of the original series, but this is only until a certain point. Changes in the plot become noticeable after the arrival in Asturia, but the real big changes will not come until after Freid. This story is told in the points of view of two people, two different sides. The second and third stories to this one will more likely be more interesting. But to get to those one has to _START AT THE BEGINNING OF IT ALL_. So if you're going to flame me on that, only because you have read one or maybe two chapters. Do me some need respect. _READ_ all the chapters that are posted_BEFORE_ you call this a "Mary Sue" story. I take it offensive when you read the _PROLOGUE _and flame us just on that. It also shows that you are a very poor soul, who hasn't many brains at all. Most of the good stories that I have read have started out as "Mary Sues" but at least I have read them to beginning to end before passing that judgment, and find that they are not "Mary Sues" after all.

Third, yes I know that the second name for The Hobbit is There and Back Again. But that has nothing to do with the reason why this story is called There and Back again (notice a difference? And not that was not by accident). It deals with something that happens, a main part of this story. Like the words in this prologue will be seen quiet a few times in this story. It all holds a purpose. If you want to be critical, Spirit Dance's first original story's name could have been taken from Final Fantasy: Spirits Within. But again, the story was named for something that is with in the story. Take it from all of her readers (who will by the way tell you she is no better speller then me, but hey they loved her story. It has what now… over 160 reviews?) The name of a story is unique to the story itself. I did not STEAL this name. And if "J.R.R. Tolken is rolling over in his grave" it is not because of me. Don't flame this story on that. It gets very annoying.

Thank you for those who will send HELPFUL flames, and for not being hypocrites.

Glass Angel1

_Edited: 09/12/09_


	3. Destiny's Dice

_There and Back again_

**GA1:** Right yea... five hours to separate 10 FREAKING CHAPTERS!

**SD:** O, calm down its not the end of the world...tell you want I'll do the next set.

**GA1:**...

**SD:** Sometimes you are so silly!

**GA1: **-.-

**SD:** ANYWAYS, enjoy people, the fruits of her hard labor. And please review, review makes her happy, and I need her to be happy or else she won't work for free!

_**Disclaimer**_: We, in no way what so ever, own Escaflowne. It is owned by the respected people who wrote it, and thus, paid for its production. Suing us won't get you much. Maybe the cloths off our backs, and that piece of pocky…but you have to fight the dog for it. We do how even own out respective characters, and changes in the plot line.

_Spirit Dancer: Aiko, Shiva_

_Glass Angel1: Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Children and any other character that I must create for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved._

**Summary:**

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_Character info:_

Aiko & Ayane: 16

_Age changes have been made to the following characters:_

Dilandau: 17

Shesta & Gatty: 17

All other Dragonslayers: 16

Van: 16

Folken: 26

All other changes will be noted, if not then nothing on those characters have changed for the making of this story.

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXxXx_ ;scene change

_italic;_ vision

_XoX _; Flashback

* * *

Chpt. 2 _Destiny's Dice_

It was the chirping of small birds that woke Aiko up. Her eyes winched, as a headache pulsed in the back of her head. It took her a few moments to focus onto the ceiling. It wasn't familiar to her, for a moment she though that she was back in some hospital, but the memories of what had happen to her that night slowly began to replace themselves in her mind. Allowing herself a few seconds to adjust to the morning light, Aiko began to push herself up into a sitting position using the headboard of the bed to keep herself up. There was a slight pain in her right arm but she ignored it as she came face to face with a teddy bear that sat on her stomach. Its small little black button eyes looked at her half fallen over, Ayane's. She looked to her right, but only found her dress that had been hung up on a line in front of a newly lit fireplace. When she looked to her left, she found Ayane curled up in a chair next to a large, open window. She was wrapped up in a blanket, with her head resting on the windowsill. The sudden creak of the door made her look forward again, as the cat girl's head popped in from the half open door. Aiko ignored her. She probably just wanted to thank her anyways for saving the boy that she had clung to the night before.

_Damn…another attempt failed…_ Aiko thought as she saw the cat move in the corner of her eye. She looked down at her arms, and mentally cursed again._ Damn it…_... _I'm going to have to break the scars again…_... The red scars that had been on her arms when she and Ayane had left earth, were now replaced with smooth white line. Something that she was used to seeing. Looking up at the cat girl again, Aiko found her gone and the door closed. A rustling sound drew her attention to the two bags that had surprisingly come with them, and found feline going through them, pouring stuff out when she saw something interesting.

"Hey! Catgirl, don't go through that!" She yelled, and stood up, even though it took her a while. The catgirl was going through a pine green duffle bag. Next to it, laid a black bag. Aiko watched as the thing looked at the compass that she had pulled out of her bag. Aiko's eyes widened. "No! Don't touch that!" The cat girl looked at it again, and threw it behind her, and continued to search through the bag. Aiko picked it up, and sighed. _I might as well wake Ayane up……_ Merle got bored with the green bag, and started on the black one. "Ayane, you might wanna wake up…." Aiko said shaking Ayane with her left arm. "Come on, Ayane…. cat girl's starting to go through your bag…"

"Five more minutes..." Ayane moaned, as she slightly pushed away Aiko's hand. Merle began to pull thing out of the black bag, looking them over before throwing them aside.

"Wow... You guys have a lot of weird stuff…" Merle examined a curling iron for a moment before tossing it to the floor. The sudden "bang" as it hit the floor made Ayane's eyes pop open, lifting her head she studied the fur ball as she shuffled through her bag.

"What is all of this?" She pulled out a small tube of lipstick, and eyed it before licking it. She coughed, and mumbled something before she tossed it aside as well. Ayane slowly stood up and began to walk across the room towards the catgirl. Steel toed boots not making a sound as she walked up behind her, holding the blanket around her so that it wouldn't fall. Merle studied another thing, not realizing that the other girl was up. She tossed the item aside and when about digging another out when Ayane slammed her foot on her tail.

"A!"

"Do you MIND not going thro-" Ayane started to yell, but stopped when the item in Merle's hand when flying through the air towards the fireplace. She stared wide-eyed as the white legging began to burn on contact with the flames. "A! My clothing!" Aiko couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of Ayane running towards the fire, and watched her leggings burn. Merle thought that then was a good time to leave and started to quietly sneak out the door. Aiko just stood there, her right arm in a sling watching her trying to sneak out while Ayane was distracted by the legging that was now almost burned completely. Aiko tried to smother a chuckle as Ayane turned around and sent death glare after death glare at Merle who was almost to the door. Her hands were balled into fists, as the blanket she had wrapped around her fell to the floor.

"These guys are scary…" Merle murmured to herself as she started to slip through the half opened door. Ayane suddenly snapped out of her train of thought when she realized Merle was getting away.

"Hey! Don't you even think about running, Cat!"

"Ep!" Merle flew out the door throwing it open as she ran, Ayane in pursuit. The chase was short lived, for she froze as she came to the door away face to face with the boy that they had met last night. She stood wide-eye at the boy; slowly remembering that is was in nothing more then her undergarments.

"A!" She slammed the door in his face, and leaned against it. Aiko's smile got slightly bigger, as she sat down back on the bed. Aiko couldn't help it anymore; she burst out laughing. The action was cut off abruptly from the glare steel eyes sent her way.

"Hey, Aya? Will your dad be worried that your not home?"

"Him…worried?" Ayane laughed as she walked away from the door and pulled down her dress. Her hand moved over the fabric of the skirt. "It's kind of dry but oh well..." She walked over to the window to close it, but stopped slightly when something caught her eyes. She studied the empty walkway, looking hard at one of the beams. Something flickered, and the beam looked disordered for a second but then it was gone. Frowning she closed the shutters, but left a small crack between them. Dumping the blanket on the chair, she began another struggle to get the dress back on. "Na, Father's never that observant. He'll see the note of the blackboard every night that he chooses to come home and think nothing of it. The apartment is cleaned, so he won't notice anything about that… The only time he'll probably realize that I'm not there is when he has another piece of clothing he wants me to try on." She tied the ribbons on the back of the dress, and adjusted the front of it before walking to the table. Picking up some of her discarded things, she pulled the other chair back up to the table, and pulled out a mirror from her bag. She also pulled out a smaller back, and unzipped it, pulling out different kinds of makeup. Taking a moment, Ayane straighten out her curls that somehow had managed to stay in tacked throughout the night along with the purple ribbons. Aiko watched her from the bed, as she went about putting the stuff on, looking slightly confused. Ayane looked at for a moment and smiled slightly.

"O, that's right I never told you... My father works for a fashion design company, that's why I have some many bazaar dresses and stuff. A year ago, he "convinced" me to model a bit for the company, that's why ever now and then I'm not at school for long periods of time." She frowned at some thought that crossed her mind as she looked at the mirror, Sighing she looked at Aiko, holding up to lips sticks. "Black or blue?" Aiko shrugged.

"I don't know…I don't know that much bout make-up…but I'd say black, jus because you like that color…." Aiko watched, as Ayane put the black make up on. "Honestly…. I don't understand how you can wear that stuff. I tried once, but I hated it…" Aiko shivered as the memory flashed in her mind. She looked down at her arms again. Above her elbows, were dark bruises, blotching the clear skin like ink. "Why did the damn doctors have to heal me? That would have been perfect…" She said in an angry tone. "Getting killed by an assassin that was meant to kill some boy who has an annoying cat girl for a pet..."

"Um... One, I don't think that catgirl is a pet." Ayane waved her hand in the air; Aiko just rolled her eyes at her. "And Two, that "some boy" you saved… Is really the king of this country. So I'm pretty damn sure that doctor wasn't going to let you die on him…" Aiko's eyes widened at what Ayane said. Before she could say anything, the boy walked in.

"Actually, I'm still a prince... I haven't been crowned just yet." The two of them snapped around to see Van leaning against the opened door, Merle standing next to him holding her tail. Aiko rolled her eyes again and sat up.

"I'm sorry your majesty…" She said in a semi mocking tone. "I didn't know that you were allowed to listen in to other people's private conversations." She glared at him and fell back onto the bed again to stare at the ceiling. Merle glared angrily at Aiko.

"Who do you think you are? No body talks to Van-_dono_ that way!" She said loudly, her tail now swaying slowly behind her. Aiko rolled her eyes again, and went onto her left side so that her back was facing Van and Merle.

"They don't talk to him that way, because they are afraid of what his pet cat might do to them…"

"Why you little!" Merle started to growl as she walked forward but Van grabbed the back of her dress, making it so that she couldn't move anymore forward. Merle swung her fists in the air as she tried to get closer to Aiko.

"Merle that's enough..." Van said when she finally stopped. The feline made a face at Aiko as she moved back to where she was to start with.

"Alright kiddies, before we get at each other's throat for some dyer reason…" Ayane sighed as she stood up, once again the porcelain doll. Aiko could see Merle nearly coughed at the sudden transformation from the woman who tried to kill her this morning into that. She snuffed down the need to laugh at the cat. "Is there more questions I need to answer, your Highness?"

"No..." He shook his head, and stood up off the door. "I'm just here to…" He paused a few seconds searching for the right word, "extend invitations to this afternoon's ceremony." Aiko looked at Ayane as if they weren't there.

"Great….another 'I have to come and wear a big frilly dress' event that I really don't want to go to….." Aiko complained. The complaint had a hidden meaning that only Ayane caught.

"She'll go your Highness…." Aiko glared at Ayane who just bowed her head slightly. "Even if I have to tie her up to drag her..."

"Alright… There will be a dress maker up here in a little while..." Van nodded back to her as he left with Merle in tow, who just stuck her tongue out at Aiko before leaving shutting the door after her. The second the door closed, Ayane throw something at Aiko, smacking her aside the head.

"Ow! What-"

"I know you have this death wish on you Aiko, but can we please give this new world a try before you try killing yourself?" Ayane crossed her arms. "I mean, come on Aiko, you're away from THEM, and from what I see this is your chance to be spoiled rotten! You SAVED their KING, think about that…" Aiko rolled her eyes in pure annoyance.

"But I don't wanna go if I have to wear a damn dress…I'm glad I'm away from _them_, but nothing this good lasts forever ya know. We're gonna have to go back sometime." She looked at Ayane, and gave her a glare. "I mean, _they_ would kill to get me back, have their fun with me, then they take me to the hospital, act all worried, and then do it all over again whenever they fucking feel like it!" Aiko looked away from Ayane out the window with tears threatening to spill. Aiko's head snapped to the side, as the stinging sensation pulsed from her cheek. Turning her head she could see Ayane's hand hovering in the air, the look in Ayane's eyes were salmon.

"Get out of your little self pity mode. No one knows what tomorrow holds..." Aiko growled as she stared at the sheets. After a long while, she looked up at Ayane, and gave her a sad smile, but it quickly faded.

"I don't care what tomorrow holds…..its all the same…….they blame me for all their problems, all their hardships. If Matsu's boss yells at her for a problem they are having, she comes home, tells _him_ and then they both beat me with some lame excuse." She looks over at Ayane with sad eyes. "I'm trying Aya………….I am trying as hard as I can, but its not easy……"

"Trying? You're wallowing in self pity, that's not trying. Take a hard look at where you are sitting.." Ayane rested her hands are her waist. "This isn't Tokyo, you're standing in the middle of a Kingdom that wants to honor you for saving their 'to be' King. They are not going to blame you for anything. Van's alive and kicking from what I've seen, so stop with the wallowing and let his people pay you back in their kindness. And besides when do I ever let you wear something horrible?" the corners of Aiko's mouth rose in the slightest degree.

"OK ok….fine…….jus don't make it all frilly like the ones you wear."

_xXxXxXxXx_

"O lords, Aiko sit still!" Ayane growled as she held Aiko's face in one hand, trying to apply some blush to her cheeks. After the dressmaker came to take her measurement, Ayane had forced her into the most freezing bath she had ever had. It seemed having a hot bath would take to long, giving that this place didn't have a water heater. Now, here she was in a long dark blue dress. It bared her shoulders much like how Ayane's did, but it didn't have any sleeves. Ayane had managed to get a few blue ribbons of the elder woman, and had worked them into her hair. Now she was trying to get Aiko to sit still a bit to put a little bit of makeup on her. "O, come on Aiko! I know what I'm doing... I'm not going to make you look like some street whore, now be STILL!" Aiko bit her lower lip softly as she closed her eyes, and finally became still, just to get it over with.

"Well, I'm cold! Especially after that bath you made me take…" She said fighting the urge to rub her hands over her bare arms. After what seemed like hours, Ayane finally finished, and Aiko was allowed to stand up. After a few minutes, her cheeks started to itch from the blush. "Now you know why I HATE make-up…" She said scratching them lightly with her tiny nails that she hadn't bitten off yet. Usually she wouldn't have nails, but she was usually too worried to bite them off. Now she was grateful that she hadn't. Ayane slapped her hands away from her face and evened out what Aiko had scratched.

"If you don't think about having it on, you'll be fine, and besides a little makeup brings out the color of your eyes, and puts a bit more color in those cheeks of yours..." Ayane sighed as she sat back and studied her. "My, if we could lose a bit of weight off of you, gave you a boob job, and changed the color of your hair you would be perfect for a modeling job..." Her tone took that of sarcasms to something Aiko couldn't quiet change, but the anger look that blurred passed her face was enough not to ask her about it. Sighing again, she slumped down in her chair. "The guard outside should be able to take you to where ever that ceremony is… I'm going to stay here... I'm exhausted... After all those questions they gave me last night." Aiko rolled her eyes.

"Well, I would have helped, but since I was unconscious, I couldn't." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Have fun sitting here…." Waving her hand at her friend she went to the door and the guard took her to where the ceremony was being held. She watched Aiko leave, the door close behind her before standing up and walking across the room to the bed. Sighing she flopped down on to the bed and stared at the white ceiling. _You're not tired and you know it. You just wanted to get out of going._

"Yup..." she sighed heavily, answering her own thought before rolling a bit on her side. If she could get out of a social event, all the better for her. She closed her eyes listening to the shouts coming from outside, periodically falling asleep. When she woke back up, half dizzied, she found herself curled up on the bed with an uncomfortable feeling around her waist as the dress slightly cut down on her blood circulation. Cursing inwardly she straightened out her legs slowly and sat up on the bed. The window was still shut; she could hear the commotion still taking place outside. Rubbing her eyes, Ayane yawned softly, maybe she was tired after all. _'Creak!'_ She snapped her head up at the sound of someone walking on the wooden floor that came from her left. Turning her head sharply she looked at the now open door. _Wasn't that closed? _Ayane looked questionably at it as she stood up. Walking over to the door, she stuck her head out to look out into the hallway. She was alone welcome with the fact that no one was there, not even a guard. Sighing, she closed the door, and stared at it before taking a few steps backwards.

"Silly girl…what's got you spooked? No ones o-uf!" Ayane froze as she banged into something behind her. She turned slowly around to look at what she hit, the damp fabric brushed over her legs, making her shiver. As she came around, Ayane found her self wishing she had run out the door. There before her, seeming to float around was the head of a blond boy with blue eyes. His mouth was slightly open, startled.

"A...Ai..." He started to say something, the area around him began to become disordered, and suddenly gave way into a black cloth hat was draped around him, head no longer floating in the air. Ayane took a step back, as her mind slowly began to get over its shook, and the boy moved to grab her.

"Quick Gatty before she screams!"

"A-" A hand covered her mouth with a wet cloth before she could scream; another held her against the person that was standing behind her. Ayane struggled for a few minutes before her vision blurred.

"Shesta..." she heard a voice whisper, as her body went limp. "Grab her bag. Leave the other one. Dilandau-sama is going to be pissed that we didn't get them both..."

**SD:** Um, yes another master piece of a chapter done. It should get us a few more reviews! Yes this one will do me proud.

* * *

**GA1**: _planning Spirit Dancers down fall from high horse_

**SD:** Ummm... what are you going with that pencil?

**GA1:** O nothing...just writing down evil plot twists that I'm good for.

**SD:** I...am so dead.

_Editing: 09/12/09_


	4. Fate's Roll

_There and Back again_

**GA1:** Right...Onward, with some luck we'll get this story pretty far before the evilness known as school starts…

**SD:** Evilness? You mean the pure torture...

**GA1:** That too…

**SD:** On with the story, please review for this, I wish to keep my poor little head...

**_Disclaimer:_** We, in no way what so ever, own Escaflowne. It is owned by the respected people who wrote it, and thus, paid for its production. Suing us won't get you much. Maybe the cloths off our backs, and that piece of pocky...but you have to fight the bog for it. We do how even own out respective characters, and changes in the plot line.

_**Spirit Dancer:** Aiko, Shiva_

_**Glass Angel1:** Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Chuldren, and any other character that I must creature for the production of this story._

**_Summary:  
_**Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**_Category:_** Action/Adventure/Romance

xVxVxVxV; Same place different point of view

xXxXxXxX; Scene change

_Italic;_ vision

* * *

Chpt. 3 _Fate's Roll_

Aiko watched the ceremony with boredom, but used all the self control she could muster to make it look like she was having the time of her life. She stood close to the front where she could get a full view of what was going on. As Balgus and other high ranking officials went through their long speeches, about how Van came to be at the ceremony today, she let her mind wonder for a while._ Lucky Ayane...I bet she's up there sleeping right now_. She thought, not paying attention to anything around her._ I have to admit though...she does deserve it...I mean, at least she didn't make me wear a frilly dress like she wears all the time..._ She shivered mentally. Snapping out of her thoughts long enough she heard something about drag energists before she went into her own world again_. Man...I wish I could do something to pass the time...I mean I wish I at least could have brought a book..._ She thought this way until the roar of the crowd snapping her out of her thoughts again. She looked up to see Van for the first time in robes that were a bit too big for him, and a crown on his head. The corners of her mouth rose a little, which on a normal person would have been a grimace. _Well, at least it's over..._

Aiko walked with the crowd to the banquet hall. As soon as she entered the room, she made her way to the nearest chair and sat down._ Damn my feet hurt..._ She thought as she looked down at the 2" heeled shoes she was wearing. For a moment she thought about taking them off, but again, she didn't want to appear rude. Leaning back in the chair, and she watched as couples got up to dance to the slow song that the band had started to play.

"I hope Ayane's not too bored..." She said out loud without thinking. _But then again, she's probably passed out on the bed..._ Aiko's eyes danced with amusement at the thought as a couple passed her on the dance floor.

_xVxVxVxV_

"Dilandau-_sama_..." a voice called over the com, as he sat neck deep in cold water enclosed by metal. "Gatty and Shesta have returned to the Vione..." He smiled to himself as his hands moved to the controls of the melef.

"Remember..." a different voice say over the com, this one more cool and collective "You're only after the dragon."

"Ya, ya..." He growled, shifting his red eyes to look at the small radar to his left. "Move out! If anything gets in your way..." Smiling he turned out the long distance com. "Burn it..."

_xVxVxVxV_

Aiko closed her eyes begging sleep to take over her, and give her a temporary refuge. Just as she was about to doze off, screams from the outside shook her from her would be slumber. Raising slowly, trying not to inflect any more pain on her already throbbing feet, she walked towards a window. She was instantly awake when she saw what was happening. Pushing open the doors to the balcony, she walked out to get a better view. _What the hell...?_ She heard something huge...well, more like a couple of things that weighed at least a ton, sending earthquakes every time they took a step. _How can that be? There's nothing there._ She thought as she scanned the area a few times. Then, out of nowhere, a fire beam flew towards Green metal monsters, consuming them quickly. Aiko stood still, trying to figure out how a fire that was so neat would come out of no where. More and more metal monsters began to appear from farther down the castle walls, and were soon struck down by god knows what. Stepping back inside from fear and confusion, Aiko shut the doors to close it all out. Thoughts raced through her head, but only one really stood out above all others. _Ayane...where's Ayane! _

She ran as fast as her skirts would allow her to the room that she and Ayane were sharing. When she got to the room, she was surprised to see the door open._ I could have sworn I closed it...maybe Ayane left_... She thought as she burst into the room, and looked around as best she could with the sun quickly setting. Aiko looked around, but couldn't Ayane anywhere. No note, no message…not a thing. The light was fading fast, and so was her vision.

"Ayane? Ayane where are you?" She yelled as she tripped over her duffle bag. She cursed at the dress mentally, but then froze when she noticed that Ayane's duffle bag was missing. _Where would she run off to?_ She thought frantically. She started to feel her way around the room trying to find a light switch or something. _Damn...don't tell me that these people don't have electricity..._ Aiko was really starting to get worried. Scenarios began to play themselves through her head as to what might have happened, each worse then the last. _Ayane wouldn't run off without telling me would she? Especially not at a time like this. Maybe she got her duffle bag, and went down to see what the commotion was... Knowing her, she wouldn't want to leave her make-up behind._ She stumbled around the room to her duffle bag, slung it over her shoulder, and ran out of the room, slower then she would like to. Running out the main doors, she could see huge foot prints in the dirt, but again, could not see anything. _Damn it Ayane...you sure did pick a perfect time to pull a disappearing act... _

Something grabbed her from behind pulling her inside the building seconds before rubble slammed down where she had been standing. Aiko had barely less then a second to stare in amassment that she had yet again missed a perfect death end before that same hand began to pull her down along the side of the building towards the forest like gardens. She could hear the sounds of metal crashing against metal, the screams of the injured and dying as she continued to look as she was dragged running backwards. Tripping over debris, she fell roughly on to the ground, this time the hand held a face as Van pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, we can't stay here! We have to go to the shrine!"

"Well, I'm trying but running in a ball gown isn't as easy as it looks!" Aiko retorted as she almost tripped again. Van dragged her towards the shrine. She was now at facing forwards, and jumping over most of the debris that lay in her path.

"Hey you! King boy! Slow your ass down!" Van seemed to ignore her as they kept on running until they finally got to a huge old style building. Once they got into the huge shelter, Van finally let go of her arm, and ran towards the middle of the room. Aiko was panting so hard, her sides hurt, and she could barely keep from collapsing. "Ok...that will be my exercise for the year..."

_xVxVxVxV_

"Burn! Burn! Burn! BURN!" Dilandau cried out with glee as he torched the surrounding building. He could see the citizens running for the cliff sides, but he didn't care. So what if they lived, there will be nothing left standing for them to live IN. He watched closely as another one of the Fanelia guymelef's were torn down tactically by his men. Smiling, he laughed chaotically as he used a crima claw to wipe down two that stood next to each other.

"Dilandau-_sama_..." A voice called over the intercom. Annoyed Dilandau glared up at him for a second before returning to his fiery fun. "Dilandau-_sama_..." The voice came again.

"What is it Guimel! Can't you see I'm busy at the moment having fun!" He growled, turning his guymelef to look at the non existent unit to his right.

"Our target is the dragon sir... Shouldn't we see to that first?"

"Of course, we're here for the dragon..." Dilandau mocked annoyingly, before turning his attention on another crowd of soldiers. "Fan out! Look for it!"

_xVxVxVxV_

Aiko stood in shock as she watched a huge white monster come down from a shell that attached to the ceiling.

"What...the...hell..." She asked more to herself then Van as she watched it descend form the ceiling. Van hopped onto it, and jumped into its middle section. Near the face, a slide door opened up, and Van's face appeared.

"You might want to stay in here. It could get pretty nasty out there." He said, and the door closed again. Aiko stared at the machine monster in both wonder and fear as it walked towards the door and disappeared into the night. Aiko ran up to the door, and gasped at what she saw, since she didn't see it before when Van was pulling her towards the shrine. Just looking at the sight in front of her made her want to get sick, so she backed up into the shadows of the shrine, and sat down, trying to calm her stomach.

_What if Ayane's out there?_ Aiko closed her eyes, and tried to calm her beating heart.

_Why would she be? She would be smart enough to seek shelter...  
_  
_But you don't know that for sure..._ The voice inside her argued. Aiko sighed, and stood up. She looked out of the door again, and took deep breaths. She took one more deep breath before walking out of the shrine and started to look for Ayane.

_xVxVxVxV_

Van was stunned at what he had seen. Holding the Escaflowne's controls so tight that his knuckles started to run white, he could barely control his emotions. He heard thunderous steps coming from very direction, but he saw nothing. _How can I protect my country if I can't see its attacker? _Periodically growling at his frustration, Van turned the Escaflowne about looking about the massive chaos around him. It was all burning, his home, his country, the only thing he had left to cling to. His world was breaking apart before him, and he could do nothing! Van could hear the out cries of the Fanelian guards as they fought this losing battle. This couldn't be happening, where were they! Had they no honor to fight face to face?! The thunderous sets came again as something large moved not too far off from him. Whirling around he desperately tried to find what was moving around, it was then that something blue caught his attention. Standing out among the ruins of stones that where once a building was the woman form the Mystic Moon, hands cupped around her mouth scream out the name of her companion. The damn girl was going to get herself killed!

"Aiko!" He yelled at her, turning the Escaflowne so that its back was to the direction that the thunderous sound had come from. "Get back into the shrine before you get yourself hurt!" Aiko looked at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Does it look like I care? I'm jus trying to... to find..." She stopped and seemed to stare past him. Her eyes grew huge in an instant before she was running towards him. "Van! Look out behind you!" She screamed as she ran towards him, dodging the piles of debris that was dancing with fire.

"Wha-" Van started to say as he whirled around again, just it time to block an attack of an unseen enemy. His sword screamed under the weight of the odd metal sword that pushed down on his. He couldn't see who was attacking though, there was nothing at the end of the sword, it just seemed to faint into thin air. "What the hell?" He deflected the blade off his, and took a chance by swapping at the air. Nothing, his mind screamed half way through the swing and then... The after shock vibrated through the sword and up the arm of the Escaflowne, he had hit the enemy! Van could hear it as it stumbled backwards, in front of him not even a few yards the area seemed to become disordered and a knelt guymelef appeared as it shoved back a large cloak that had surrounded its body.

"A guymelef that's able to become invisible?" Van whispered as he watched it rise, the blue color shimmered in the fire light. A large amount of liquid metal left its left arm, creating the same wicked looking blade that Van had deflected only moments before. Impossible, was the only word that went though his mind as the guymelef raised it's blade at him. _But, this is one of the things that is presently destroying your world,_ his mind cried, and he would have vengeance! Without a second thought he charged forward at the enemy before him. It moved quicker then Van had thought, and blocked him. Forcing him backwards, the blue guymelef took an opening it had found on his right shoulder. Adjusting himself quickly, Van blocked the attack and pushed the guymelef off of him. Van took a glimpse at the world beyond him for a second; Fanelia was nothing more then blazes of fire, and smoke. Then he turned back to the enemy before him, unable to control his anger.

"You will DIE!" He yelled as he brought his sword down on the guymelef's right arm, tearing it off. Aiko watched the match feeling really helpless. Her eyes suddenly went from shocked to scared as she fell to her knees, placed her hands in front of her to steady herself, and the tears tried to force themselves down her cheeks. However not one fell.

"No...not again..." She muttered as she tried to get up, but couldn't. _Stop...please... stop it..._ She looked up and gasped. She watched Van in horror. "Van! Behind you! Look out!" Shouting as loud as she could above the loud noises of the guymelef's fighting, she hoped that she wasn't too late to warn him. Van pushed against the guymelef's sword so that it fell to the ground and looked to his left, but again saw nothing. He put his sword up just in time to block another attack. _Damn...how is she seeing these things?_ He asked himself as he fought against the invisible giant. Aiko watched in both awe and horror as the other Guymelef struggled to get to its feet.

_xVxVxVxV_

"Shit!" The brownish redheaded pilot growled as the white guymelef's sword deflected his attack. He barely had the chance to move aside when he shook off the shock. "How the hell?"

"I don't know about you, Miguel..." his partner's voice came over the com. "But I think this little maggot can see us!"

"Na, Viole, you think?" He struggled under the force of the white guymelef's attack as it uncovered him. "Shit, Viole get off your lazy ass and help me!"

"I'm trying, I am trying! The stupid moron hit my left leg, it's responding too slow!"

"Screw that, just shoot him!" The melef behind the white giant stopped trying to stand up, and brought up its left arm. Deflecting another blow he watched as the small crima claw slipped out of the top junction, prepared to launch. "Shoot him!"

"Van! Get the first one before you turn your full attention to the other one! It's going to shoot you!" A female's voice echoed, muffled, through the enterer of his melef. The white Guymelef turned around sharply slicing Viole's left arm off.

"Shit!"

"What the hell? Viole, did you hear that?"

"Hear what you moron! Get him off me!" his partner's voice echoed over the com, the white Guymelef was beating down on him. Miguel turned his head to look off into the direction the voice came from. There, standing among the ruins and fires, stood a long black haired girl. Her torn blue dress ruffled in the wind, her eyes were looking in the direction of the white guymelef. "MIGUEL! STOP SIGHT SEEING... AND HELP ME!"

"Shit!" Miguel turned back around, just in time to see Viole lose his other arm completely. Cursing himself for his distraction, he aimed a crima claw at the back of the white giant. "Dilandau-_sama_ is sooo going to be pissed off..."

"Na, ya think!" Viole retorted sighing Miguel's finger slipped over the ejected button, when suddenly something flashed a crossed his vision and his right arm was cut off.

"What the hel-"He was barely able to move aside as a sword slammed through his cockpit, nicking his left shoulder.

"Van-_dono_!"

"Van! Get the first one before you turn your full attention to the other one! It's going to shoot you!" Aiko yelled as the blue giant raised its arm to hit him. Van turned sharply enough that the silver streak of metal whizzed past him. _What am I doing out here?_ The heat of the fires danced at her bare legs. She watched as Van began to dismantle the blue giant, oblivious to the other one. Turning her head slightly she caught a glimpse of silver.

"O no! Van, be-"She started to yell even though she knew Van wouldn't be able to move fast enough to stop the attack. But then something suddenly happened, the lifted arm of the blue giant fell off, and water spud out. A large figure embedded a long blade into the body of the melef it attacked.

"Van-_dono_!" A familiar voice yelled it took Aiko a second to realize who it was. Balgus, the head general of this small country, held on to a long sword that was now embedded on the other blue monster. "I told you to take Lady Aiko and escape from here!"

"I wouldn't run from my enemy!" Van yelled.

"Fanelia will still exist as long as she has her people and her king, Van-_dono_!" Balgus responded as the melef beneath him tried to shake him off. "Please, Van-_dono_, escape, and one day return here, to rebuild your country, and revenge its people. Please Van-_dono_!"

"Balgus..." Van whispered, sweat ran down the side of his face as he stared as his guardian that had been his only family since the death of most of his family. Cursing himself for running away, he turned to were the dark haired girl stood among the flames. Periodically stopping to disable the blue guymelef he had been fighting, he took the Escaflowne's right hand and carefully wrapped it around the frightened girl. "Hold on we're getting out of here!"

_xVxVxVxV_

"Burn, burn it all to the ground!" Dilandau laughed, as he flicked the switch for the Alseide's flame thrower. The soldiers of the small country were easily to defeat; the country's defenses were pathetic. Now the only thing left at hand, besides torching the rest of the place, was to find that blasted dragon Empire Dunkirk was worried about. "How could something come from this rat hole endanger the future of the Zaibach empire..." He half murmured to himself.

"Dilandau-_sama!_" A voice came over the intercom, distracting him from the joys of his flames.

"What!"

"The Dragon, it's been sighted, moving into the remains of the town center." Dilandau smirked; momentarily forgive the soldier who had intervened in his fun.

"Slayers move out and surround it!"

He couldn't help but smirk as the pilot in the white guymelef fell to his knees as he saw the massive destruction that had taken place in so little time. Whoever this pilot was, Dilandau could just picture his face; eyes filled with tears for the fallen. Pathetic. On the radar, he could see his entire slayers move about surrounding it, he himself moved forward so that his Alseides stood right in front of it.

"Stealth Cloaks off!" He shouted over the com, one by one, each of the blue Guymelefs became noticeable as they tossed aside their cloaks. With his grin still a crossed his face, Dilandau tossed his aside so that the red shell of his guymelef basked in the light of the fire. "Cry all you want, kid, its not going to save your people now!"

"No!" A female's voice shouted over the roar of the static on the com system.

"What the-" Was all someone was able to say over it as the white guymelef was incased by a darkish green light. This light suddenly shot up into the sky creating the small column of light, much like the one they had observed only the day before. When the light disappeared, it left an empty space where the giant white guymelef had once knelt.

* * *

**SD:** Mwahahahaha! A cliff hanger!

**GA1:**_ on phone _Would you stop with the satanic laugh. That's my job.

**SD:** -.-'

_Edited: 11/16/06_


	5. Path of Darkness

There and Back again

**GA1** Bla... I am tired...

**SD:** You're tired? Ha...work is exhausting...

**GA1:** _glares_ I barely have a voice, Marching Band is evil

**SD:** _Shrugs_ your own fault for screaming your head off... If I remember right, your instructor told you all to take it easy...

**GA1:** In Band... You yell the responses to commands...Moron...

**SD:** Right at less I still have a voice: P

**GA1:** Shut up...

**SD:** Right, the evilness has started. One of us already having to see the school building a week early, and the other, me, still gets this week freeeeeeee! _sings_

**GA1:** Death beseeches you...

**SD:** _Glares _Riiiiight sure... Anyways, enjoy yet another long chapter... And please review at the end... I am starting to think GA1 updates this story faster if there are more reviews...so please, let me keep my head, review!

**_Disclaimer:_** If you listen closely, you can hear the little crickets' chirping in the back ground saying that we own Escaflowne. Please do not believe them, Spirit Dancer fed them all my poison 0029, and they are hallucinating. Escaflowne belongs to the people who wrote it, and there for paid the billions of bucks for its showing so all us anime freaks could be happy. We do, however, own our respected characters, and also any plot changes.

_**Spirit Dancer:** Aiko, Shiva_

_**Glass Angel1:** Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Children, and any other character that I must creature for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved._

**Summary:**  
Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance**

_xVxVxV; _Same place, different point of view

_xXxXxX; _Scene change

_Italics;_ Vision

_XoX; _Flashback

* * *

Chpt. 4 _Path of Darkness_

He walked down the dark halls of the ship, too deep in thought to notice the soldiers moving about. The small pang of regret tugged on his heart but he ignored it, there was nothing he could do now. Blue strains of hair fell over his brown eyes, as he shook his head trying to ride himself of the annoying laughter that played in the back of his mind. He could still see the young boy's smirk in the back of his mind as they had over looked the city.

"He went to far..." He mumbled to himself.

_XoX flashback XoX_

"_I have no ideal what you're talking about Strategoes..." The silver haired boy just shrugged, innocently from the charge put against him. The boy could barely keep the smirk that tried oh so hard to cross his face. The ruby eyes looked down from the catwalk to ground blow as fire slowly ate away the city. _

"_The ideal, Dilandau, was to capture the dragon. Not to burn Fanelia to the ground." Dilandau just waved his hand in the air as he looked away from the destruction below and to the Melefs in the hanger. Looking at two particular ones, he frowned slightly before looking back at him with an annoyed look written across his pale face._

"_This coming from Fanelia's traitor?" He just smirked at him, before looking at the two Dragonslayers that began to come up the catwalk. "Come now, Strategoes, so what if I burned the country? From how I see it, I saved the people from leaving under a backwards monarchy that could barely rule its own people. Let alone bring it up to be more then anything of a farming country anyway!"_

"_Dilandau-sama..." One of the Dragonslayers said, not allowing him to respond to the boy's comment. The two of them bowed their heads slightly before continuing. "We were able to capture one of the irregularities." Dilandau seemed slightly happy about this news, only for a second though, as he slapped his first-in-command and second-in-command across the face._

"_One! I said I wanted both retrieved!"_

"_F-Forgive us, we were only able to find the one before the attack began." The taller of the two, Shesta, bowed his head again as the two took a step back. Dilandau just growled angrily as he walked pasted the two, ending his conversation with the man that had been standing behind him._

"_Gather the slayers! I want to hear all the reports." The two exchanged looks for a second, thinking that they had gotten out of the worse of their lord's anger. "Now!" _

_XoX flash back end XoX_

He shook his head, blue hair falling slightly over his eyes as he made his way down the corridors. As long as Dilandau was distracted by his men, it gave him the time he needed to speak to this 'irregularity' before the younger boy could get his hands on it. There where two guards that met him at the door were it was being held, neither of the two said anything when he walked pasted them into the room. As the door slide shut, leaving him to bask in the low blue light that fell off from the oil lamps, he stood slightly stunned by what lay on the small bed. By far the young woman was nothing he had ever seen before. Besides the strange clothing she wore and how she looked, something about her 'aura' seemed different. Her curly hair fell down about her face, and on the white pillow, the expressionless look on the sleeping young woman was enough to make anyone look at her twice. One could only think what this serene beauty would look when she smiled. Shaking his head slightly, he looked to the small bag that had been placed on the small table that was in the room.

The room was a spare, used normally when the Vione took on more soldiers. A bed, table, a chair and a small chest were all that this room held, but unlike most of the rooms, this one came with a small bathroom. At lest the two boys were thoughtful enough to put her here, instead of somewhere else like a cell in the lower parts of the Vione. Sitting down in the lone chair, he prepared to wait a while for the girl to wake, no doubt Shesta had used more chloroform then he was suppose to, the girl had been unconscious for four hours. For the moment, he looked over the small black bag that was set before him. It had been opened, no doubtfully again by one of the Dragonslayers, to check for anything that could be used as a weapon. He had no need to go through it; it was an invasion of the poor girl's privacy. Something none of the slayers could probable comprehended. After a few moments of silence, he sighed inwardly wishing he had brought something to read, or maybe he could finish up the reports he had felt to write. Then, there was a rustle of movement from the bed, his maroon eyes looked away from the small bag to the young woman as she sat up slowly on the bed, one hand covering over her eyes.

"Oh, my head..." Her serene, light voice moaned. For a moment she sat like that, hand over her eyes to shield out the light of the room. Her black, blue tipped curls fell around her oval face. Because of both of these he was unable to see her eyes, and was pretty sure she hadn't noticed his presences yet either. He took this time to think of what he was going to say to the young woman. He should have been doing that while he was waiting for her to wake up, but he hadn't. He had let his mind shifted again, to the small dark brown hair child that was no longer a child, but a king. No, he could let his thoughts drift now; there was a manner to attend to here. He watched her as she pulled her hand away from her eyes, and looked at him for a moment puzzled. "Who are you?"

_xXxXxXxX_

"Two of my guymelefs...damaged?" he narrowed his ruby eyes at the two slayers in front of him, one was a red hair, Miguel and the other was his partner, Viole. The two were knelt down in front of him, behind them, knelt down as well was the rest of his Elite group, and behind them standing at attention was the second and third strings. But, he wasn't looking at them, no, his attention was on the two before him. He paced a bit back and forth as he studied the two before continuing. "Are you TRYING to ruin my reputation!"

"F-forgive us!" The two forced themselves to say through their fear. His anger blazed even more, as he stepped forward and stuck the two of them with the back of his hand, sending them to the floor. Instantly the two of them were on their knees again, bowing, and asking to be forgiven. Angrily, Dilandau began to pace once more as the two moved back with the Elite line. He let his anger scare the lower ranking soldiers for the few moments as he paced. They were not normally present when the Elite were punished for misconduct, but this had been their first battle experience. Dilandau had decided that since they were beginning to take on tasks like the Elites, then they should be present for this. Sitting down on his small throne he looked his slayers closely. There had been no injuries, except for some small cuts and bruise here and there among the lower-rank soldiers who were not use to using the Alseide's models.

"Dismissed, training will begin at nine tomorrow for second and third Strings. Good job on today's attack. As for the Elite, I want you in there bright and early!" He smiled at the tired faces of his Elite group; they had to pull up the slack for the others during the invasion. He knew they where looking forward to having the morning off to rest, but with two melefs damaged it showed Dilandau that there was work yet to be done. As he watched each of them file out, he pour the small red wine that was near him into a small glass. He looked away from them as he studied the red liquid in the glass. Today had gone quite will, except for the fact that the dragon had escaped, but there was nothing to worry about, it was only a manner of time before it was captured. When he looked back before him, the chamber was empty, all except for two of his Elites that had remained knelt before him Dilandau frowned at the two, and studied the blond, and the light brown haired boy before him. It took him a second to remember why his first and second-in-command were still here. "Report...Why was only one of the irregularities retrieved?"

"Sir..." The light brown hair one looked up at him; his blue eyes barely meet his. "The other irregularity had been taken to attend the ceremony. We were only able to retrieve the one, going after the other may have put us at risk at being seen, Dilandau-_sama_." Sighing Dilandau studied his first-in-command, at least the boy had followed his orders at not being seen. Yet it had cost them one of the irregularities that had interfered with the assassination attempted. He looked at his blond companion, Shesta, his blue-green eyes studying the floor before him, as if the red carpet was the most interesting thing in the world. He could see small cuts along his left cheek, as well as a bruise. It must have put up quite a fight; either that or his second-in-command was distracted by something. Sighing again, inwardly this time, Dilandau took a sip of the wine in the glass.

"Where is it now?"

"On the seventh floor, in the room 67th, Sir. We had two guards posted at the door to keep it from escaping." Gatty replied, smoothly. His lord nodded in approval, they could leave now, but neither of them moved. Frowning, Dilandau studied the young man, as he rested his arm again against the side of the throne he sat upon, the small glass in his hand.

"What's wrong, Gatty?"

"Sir, the girl-" Gatty started to say, but stopped.

"Girl? The irregularity?"

"Yes, sir, we over heard some of the Fanelian soldiers..."

"Sir..." Shesta took up for his partner, who seemed to have a hard time putting words to tell him whatever it was that seemed to be disturbing him. "The girl, she's from the Myst-"

_xXxXxXxX_

"Do you know who attacked them, Lord Folken?" The girl asked him, from where she sat on the side of the bed. He had twisted things around to make it seem as if he hadn't known who had attacked the country she had been staying in, that the Vione had been passing though on its way to Austria. The girl remembered nothing about her capture; the last thing she had been able to recall was closing the door in the room she had been in. Hopefully the girl won't recall everything else, but just incase he could have to caution Shesta and Gatty about being around her. There seemed to be a kind of struggle, and she may have seen one of them but not remember it quite yet. The girl, Ayane, he corrected himself, didn't doubt him. Though it had been hard to lie to the young woman, Folken recalled once someone had told him it was "Hard to lie to a pretty face." Her cool, gray eyes studied him as she waited for him to reply to her question. Folken had actually be waiting for her to say something of her companion, though he could not bring it up directly. If he indicated that he knew she had one, then she would be able to piece together that he had lied to her.

"No... We arrived after the city had been abandoned. When we searched for survivors, you were found in the palace ruins." She nodded sadly, and then looked back down at her hands that where in her lap. Folken felt his heart tear at the look on her face, the woman had been calm through the whole ordeal and yet she had no clue what was going on. The young woman was wrapped up in the matters that weren't even of the world of her own. Here she was, in a foreign world and now lost without a clue on what to do. It may be better if he didn't inform Emperor Dunkirk of the girl or her companion at all, Folken was not about to let anything else happen to her.

"I hope she's alright..." His head snapped up to look at her again; her eyes were focused on her hands and took no notice of him.

"She?" Folken asked, pursuing the young woman to continue. Learning about her companion may do some good in explain how the Fanelia's king was able to escape. Ayane looked up at him.

"My friend, Aiko, who was with me. Were there any other survivors? I know she was at the ceremony, maybe they saw what happened to her." There was a small plead in her eyes, something Folken could not leave her with. It was confirmed that there had been a woman with the dragon when it had disappeared, no doubtful her friend. Not that he could tell her that, and uncover his lie, but maybe it he went about it another way. Just to ease the poor girl's worry a bit.

"We were able to find a few besides you. Most of the survivors had scattered from the city, I will ask them if they know what happened to you companion." The girl smiled, and Folken found himself grateful for have remain seated in the small chair. If there was any smile that could bring a man to his knees, it was no doubtfully that one. He was probable going to have to keep the girl in the room for the time being and move her later to the upper floors. There were many soldiers who may take advantage the girl, mostly the older ones. On the upper levels, Folken could keep an eye on her, the only people allowed on the upper floors of the Vione where himself, Dilandau and his Dragonslayers. He felt slightly better having her walk around those corridors, then any others. Folken would have to have Dilandau make it clear to his slayers that she was not to be touched. None of the slayers would dare to go against their lord's orders, and besides he couldn't keep the girl locked up, she wasn't a prisoner after all. Folken stood slowly, he had gotten what he needed, and he could not delay reporting to the Emperor any longer. "I am sorry to cut this short, Lady Ayane. I have attended to some things that must be done."

"Oh..." The girl slightly blushed at what he called her. She stood up, allowing him for the first time to see what the dress completely looked like. From where he was standing, it looked like the skirt of the dress weight quite a lot. Before he left her lone in the room, he stopped at the door and looked back at her.

"For your own safety, Lady Ayane, I would have to ask that you stay in this room. It will not be wise for you walk about these levels." The girl smiled again as if she knew what he had not said right out, this one not like the other but still enough to stop someone in their tracks. Then she bowed her head slightly at him in respect before he stepped out of the room, and the door slide shut behind him. Folken stood out side of the room for a few seconds, gathering his bearings before moving again. Sighing he looked to the two soldiers that stood guard at the door. "No one is allowed in the room without my permission is that understood?"

"Yes sir!"

_xXxXxXxX_

Dilandau walked down the corridors, no caring if anyone saw him down on this level. He'd be damned if he allowed Folken to see the girl first, which he already was. No doubt the blue hair baka had already spoken to the girl while he was seeing to his slayers, and there wasn't any doubt that he also told the guards that no one was to inter the room. Hell, if the girl looked anything like what Shesta and Gatty had described her, not only would he order that, but he'd put to of his Elites to stand guard! He grinned to himself, even though Folken had order that, those two guards would say nothing to him if he had gone in without permission to. Folken may be in command of the Vione and the soldiers aboard it, but he and Dilandau had about the same amount of power. And if the two guards knew what was best for them, they wouldn't say a word. He turned sharply around the corner to see the two of them standing next to the door. Neither of them moved as he walked passed them into the room. The blue-ish gray door slide shut behind him.

Dilandau was welcomed by the low blue lamp lights that lit up the empty room. To his left stood a small table that held a small black bag, some of the things where moved out of it, and laid on the table. His glaze studied the objects for a moment, there was spool of purple ribbon, a part of scissors, and a smaller bag that held want looked to be make-up. Yup, she was defiantly a girl, he snorted as he looked about the rest of the room. His glaze moved about on stopped on the bed. Lying out over the white covers was the most bazaar type of dress he had ever seen, there where so many different layers to it, Dilandau played with the thought of what it looked like on some one. His ruby eyes left it to look over what else was on the bed. Lying on the pillow was a lacey black bra, along with a lacey black pair of short short-like underwear. Next to them where a pair of long black stockings, that had a belt like item attached to them by small little clips. Dilandau walked forward to the bed, studying each item that was on it with interest. He had failed to realize that the girl was not present in the main room, and that someone was moving about in the bathroom.

_xVxVxVxV_

Looking at her self through the mirror, Ayane smiled slightly. After Folken had left her to the room by herself, she had moved around to explore her small surroundings. When she had ventured into the bathroom, she had been welcomed by the sight of a shower, with cold AND hot running water. So, of course she took the time to have a small shower. She hadn't been able to clean her self off after falling into that fountain the other day, and while she was being interrogated she was pretty sure beneath the dress's weight she had sweated a lot. Pulling out her perfumed shampoo and conditioner, along with some soap from her bag, she had stripped down and laid her clothing on the bed before hopping into the shower. Though, now she sort of regretted cleaning her hair, for now she no longer had any curls, and this place didn't have any electricity so she could plug in her curling iron. Oh well, she sighed, I'll just have to do it the old fashion way...with curlers... Wrapping her hair up in a smaller white towel, she tightened the one that was around her body a bit before walking out of the bathroom. While opening the door, she had managed to bang her big toe against it. Cursing, she hopped into the room, balancing herself against the door frame, she rubbed the bruised thing. It wasn't until after she had placed her foot on the floor and looked up, that she realized that's she wasn't alone in the room.

Ayane stared wide-eyed at the boy that stood next to the bed, staring straight back at her. His silverish/ white hair fell over a gold diadem and down along his pale face. The red armor he worn glistened slightly in the blue light. From what one could tell, he was about her age, maybe slightly older. He seemed to be quite well build, and he was also probable a soldier for he worn a long sword at his side. Though, the only thing odd thing about this boy were his eyes, red as ruby's they were, and both were as wide as a dear caught in headlights. That was when Ayane become quite aware that she was standing in nothing more then a towel.

_xVxVxVxV_

He froze to the stop he stood at, when he heard the door to the bathroom open, and a female voice let out a curse. When he turned, he shall her leaning slightly against the door, rubbing her injured foot. At first she didn't take notice of him, he should have left or hide, anything but stand there. But, that was all he could do. Her black hair fell out from under the white towel, and lay across her pale shoulders. Hell, Dilandau never thought it was possible, but the girl's skin tone was lighter then his! When she stood upright, he could see from the way the towel clung to her that the girl had as much of figure as the two slayers had described. When her eyes lifted up, and saw him, Dilandau was purely amazed by the shade of gray they were, grey eyes were not something that was quite common to see, let alone that shade. The two of them stood, staring at each other, taking in what they were seeing. If his glaze hadn't moved down to her light pink lips, he wouldn't have realized that she was about to scream, it was then that Dilandau realized what would happen. The girl was going to take the first reaction any woman does when faced with this problem, scream for help. And her help would come, from the two soldiers standing guard. That was the last thing he need, Folken thinking that he was trying to rape the girl or something along those lines. Quickly getting over his shock, he jolted forward covering her mouth before her voice would leave it. The scream was muffled, though, without the ability to scream the instinct to defend herself kicked in, and she began to struggle against his grip. Somehow, during the they had ended up on the bed, he was straddled over her, with one of her arms beneath his knee, and he struggled to grab hold of the other with his free hand while maintaining his other hand over her mouth. She began to struggle even more then! When she got her other hand free, she slammed it against his chest, which unfortunately hit the armored part. That was going to leave a bruise on her pale skin. Momentarily forgetting why he was covering her mouth, he grabbed hold of her arm, along with the other and pushed them down onto the bed. She continued to struggle slightly, as he looked down at her face, he could see the fear gathering in her eyes then. She stopped after a few more moments of useless struggling, and stared up at him breathing harshly. Dilandau had to force himself not to smile; he was actually sort of enjoying watching her.

It was then, that he became aware that her mouth wasn't covered, and it he left go of one of her hands, that she would hit him again, and only end up hurting herself. If she screamed now, he would defiantly not be able to defeat himself from the persecution of rape that Folken was going to give him. The girl, the other hand, took a few more seconds to realize this; Dilandau had to make a split-second decision. In a desperate chance to keep her from scream; he pressed his lips against her. Whatever this was suppose to accomplish, he didn't have a clue at the moment, but maybe the shock would keep her quiet long enough for him to readjust her hands so that only one of his held them, and the other could cover her mouth so that he could reason her into not screaming. Well, it seemed to be working; the girl stopped struggling, hell she was frozen stiff. He should have taken the advantage of that to do what he had planned, but before he could do that, the body beneath him suddenly relaxed. She was no longer struggling against his split-second decision kiss to keep her from screaming, but was returning it!

Now it was Dilandau's turn to be shocked, he wasn't actually planning on her doing THAT. Now, being shocked silence was enough for him to resituate himself, but being lip locked with the girl was not something he was planning on. It wasn't like he hadn't been kissed before. Hell! He wasn't even a virgin for that matter! But, still he wasn't prepared for that reaction. After a few moments, he moved away from her; slowly, unable to bring himself to end the kiss. She kept her eyes closed, as he studied her calm face. Slowly he released her arms and sat up straight, still straddled over her. During the struggle the towel around her hair had been discarded, and it now lay around her as she rested her head on the bed beneath her. He was now able to see the actually color of it, a dark raven black tipped in blue, something else Dilandau could put with the 'weird' things about the girl. She was breathing normally, with her eyes still closed. Dilandau took a moment to try to figure out why, but he couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation and discarded it. Instead he took the time to look her over a bit better, even though he should have taken the chance to get out of the room. He had become memorized by the young woman. With his right gloved hand, he traced the side of her face, down along her high cheek bones. He could see quite well why Folken wouldn't anyone to come into this room, let alone have the girl walking about the Vione. Sure, the Vione had female officers, but none of them looked like this! He really needed to get off the Vione more often, Dilandau groaned inwardly as he continued to study the young woman.

_xVxVxVxV_

_O, lord, I kissed the pervert back! Good grief girl, what the HELL is that matter with you?_ Ayane screamed in her mind as she tried to keep her expression on her face empty. The boy had long since stopped, and had released her arms from his steel grip. She could still feel that he was straddled over her, his weight on the bed pushed it down. He was trying to keep her from screaming, that was it. _So why the hell did I kiss him back?_ She growled at herself. Ok_, mister leave now. I'm not going to scream, but if you don't move I will!_ She nearly swallowed her tongue when she felt his gloved finger move down along her cheek, and down along her neck. O, lord why did she had to let her Father turn her into this, it was bad enough at school. She was eye candy for all of the men population, not only her bazaar clothing, but just for the way she looked. She may have always been the butt end of some girls' jokes, but that was because most of the time they were jealous of her. Aiko never saw that, Aiko lived in her own little world, with out a care for the real one. Ever since she landed on this planet, someone had found her interesting. With a few good chosen words, in the right sounding expression in her voice she could get the guards back in the country Fanelia to get a few things for her without question. Now, here she was with some weirdo, might be best if she screamed now. His hand went down along her neck, and brushed passed the only piece of her clothing she hadn't removed when she took the shower; the black chocker with the small dark navy blue pendent attached to it. Ayane felt his fingers move over the small pendent as he studied it. Concentrating on keeping her breath even, she waited for his hand to dare to trail any further, except it didn't. She waited for what felt like forever before daring to crack her eyes open a bit to look at his face.

His hand may have stopped at her neck, but his eyes didn't. She could see the color starting to rise up in his face, and the slow realization came to her mind. She could no longer feel the warmth of the white towel she had wrapped around her body before coming out of bathroom completely around herself anymore. Heat began to rise in her own cheeks, as she quickly brought her hands down to grab the towel back around herself, and forced him off the bed. Stunned by her sudden movement, he when falling backwards and landed on the floor. Though unknown to Ayane, his hand had gripped down on her chocker, and snapped it off of her neck. Sitting up on the bed with a towel pulled back around her, she glared at the red-eyed boy.

"Get out, pervert!"

* * *

**GA1:** Dilandau!_ Hugs headless Dilandau plushy_

**SD:** You really need to get that thing's head on girl ... I swear it looks like a headless chicken...

**GA1:** _Glares_ Do you have any ideal how hard it is to make this thing?

**SD** _smiles_ Nope not a clue, only that every time you work on it, you curse every seven minutes!

**GA1:** Shut up... And he has a head... I just can't figure out how to attach it yet -.-

**SD:** Sure, if that's what you call that thing!

**GA1**: _continues to hug plushy _Mine!

_Edited: 11/16/06_


	6. Path of Light

There and Back again

**GA1:** Here we are again... Another chapter... Sorry for its lateness. Editing has become a new task for me to do as well...

**SD:** It is not! I edited everything before hand!

**GA1:** Riiight... And that's why I am finding all of these errors... And have to go back and fix the first three...

**SD:** Shut up... I'll get to them... I'll get to them...

**GA1:** Good, now do forgive us, after a while the updates are going to come a bit slow. Due to the fact school has started, SD is running around...lost... and I have to fight with band... I was first Flute...for a day then become a percussionist...

**SD:** How can you do that?

**GA1:** -.- becoming stupid and volunteering..

**_Disclaimer_ :**Escaflowne is owned by a ban of weird looking old men in crisp black business suits. As you can see, neither I nor Glass Angel1 own crisp black business suits, and I'd hope we aren't old men. So suing us has no meaning to you what so ever on these grounds. BUT last time I checked we did own our respected characters and changes in plot line.

**Spirit Dancer:** Aiko, Shiva

**Glass Angel1:** Ayane, Fira, Merlin and any other character that I must creature for the production of this story.

_All rights reserved. _

_**Summary:**_

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance**

_xVxVxVxVx _same place different point of view

_xXxXxXx _scene change

_italic;_ vision

(So getting tired of having to find new separators...)

_**Note:**_

Aiko has an accent... kind of... so some words she say maybe slightly in the wrong spelling. I forgot to note this earlier...-.- stupid me...

* * *

Chpt. 5 _Path of Light_

When Aiko woke up, the sun had been set for a while. The stars twinkled in the sky above her through the patches of the trees above her. She slowly sat up, and willed the throbbing in her head to stop. When she looked around, she didn't see the white machine or Van anywhere.

"Great..." She sighed to herself as she got up, dusted what was left of the dress that she had, and started to walk in a straight line. After what seemed like hours, she sat down against the trunk of a tree that was near a lake. Sighing Aiko fingered her pendant. She looked at the lake as it silently washed up on the small shore. A serene image, almost peaceful had it not been for the fact she was lost on a planet she knew absolutely nothing about.

"I hope that Van's ok..." She said without realizing. "What a minute, when did I start caring for that twerp!" Aiko sighed as pushed the unwanted thought to think about for another time. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she rested her head them. she shivered as the temperatures began to drop and hugged her knees closer. Closing her eyes for a second, she listened for anything that might be useful. "Ayane, where are you when I need you..."

_xX_flashback_Xx_

"_Ayane, admit it. We are lost..." They stood amongst a large crowd that walked about the sidewalks. Cars rushed past them on the road, the stars twinkled in the skyline. Ayane's uncurled hair fell down just a bit passed her shoulders onto the lose black shirt she wore, makeup not even gracing her pale face. Dark pits etched themselves under her gray eyes that only looked at her jade ones filled with a secret laughter. "Ayane..."_

"_We are most certainly..."_

"_What?"_

"_Lost!" Aiko nearly fell onto the stone sidewalk, from the little smile that Ayane showed off with pride. It was either her wish to make them lost in the middle of the Tokyo, or she was just trying to amuse her. They should have stayed in the hotel with the rest of the class without sneaking out for the night. Whatever had made Aiko listen to Ayane was certainly out of ITS own mind. _

"_Ayane we are going to be in SO much trouble when Mrs. Katashi finds out!" Ayane just waved her hand in the air to dismiss the complaint. Inside Aiko was debating whether or not that being caught sneaking out was a bad thing, or if she should just save her father the trouble and throwing herself out onto the night's traffic. _

"_Don't even think about it..." Ayane glared as she looked at her before turning her attention back to the buildings around them. It was probable one in the morning and they couldn't find the damn hotel. _

"_Think about what?" Aiko asked, shrugging innocently, her friend just rolled her eyes. Annoyed by something, Ayane grabbed hold of her arm, and pulled her through the night crowd of Tokyo's night life, into a dark alley way. "Ayane are you trying to get us mugged?"_

"_O, shut up, I'm going to try something..." _

"_What, getting us mugged and then asking them how to get back to the hotel?" Ayane smacked her aside the head._

"_No, Miss Smarty Ass..." She turned and faced her. "I'm gonna show you something but you can't tell ANYONE! Got it! Or else I'll tell the school you're suicidal and they send you to one of them places that helps that kind of problem, got me?" _

"_Ok, ok!" Aiko waved her hands in front of her. "Sheesh, Miss Paranoid you don't have to go THAT far. You could always threaten me by taking away all my sharp objects."_

"_Doing that is much better."_

"_Right, sure.. Whatever you say Miss Paranoid, what's this big secret."_

"_I... can sometimes find places or people by... Just picturing them in my mind..." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Aiko looked at Ayane slightly shocked. Since when was Ayane nervous? "Its how I find you all the time." Aiko raised her eye brows. The question that popped into her head refused to go unspoken._

" _How the hell _do_ you do that anyway?"_

"_Does it look like I know?" Ayane growled at her, and then she rolled her eyes. "Never mind, anyways, I always thought it had to do something with this stupid choker..."_

"_You are so weird sometimes, Aya..." Periodically smacking her again, Ayane stepped a way slightly with her back to her. Taking a step to the side, Aiko watched as her friend close her eyes in the darkness, at first nothing happened and she was about to make a rhetorical remark to her. But, all a sudden Ayane's head shot up, and she grabbed her wrist. _

"_This way!"_

"_Hey, hey, Ayane not so hard! Slow down!" She yelled as her friend pulled her back in to the crowds of people walking the sidewalks and down a ways towards the Tokyo Tower. After a few moments, Ayane pulled her through a darker alley way. "Ayane, again are you TRYING TO GET US MUGGED?"_

"_O please, Aiko, if someone tried that you know fully well that the guy won't have any hands before he could get away, Sheesh. And you call me paranoid..." When they came back out into the crowds, there a crossed the street loomed the sign of the hotel their class was staying at for the time of this field trip. Aiko stood dumb stricken. For the past hour they had been trying to find this damn place, and Ayane had found it by doing whatever her little trick was. _

"_You are REALLY have to teach me that, Aya."_

_xX_flashback ends_Xx_

Pulling her necklace off, Aiko stared at the small forest green pendent that hung off the small black cocker. The small tear dropped shaped pendent swung back and forth lightly from the movement of her taking it off. It shimmered slightly from the light of the moon and the earth that hung in the sky. Funny, it was kind of hard to tell how late it was here, the moon and earth didn't seemed to move from were they were. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the small pendent.

"All right... Who should I find first, Aya... or the twerp?" Aiko was snapped from her thoughts when the bushes behinds her started to rustle. Looking behind her, she sat perfectly still, and didn't make a sound._ Please make it a thing with something sharp... _she prayed silently as the bushes started to rustle more violently. Aiko blinked, and all of a sudden, a fat guy with long hair and buck teeth jumped on her, making her land on her back. He leered at her, and then looked at her cocker. As he started to reach for it, she screamed as loud as she could muster making him pause because of the noise level. Taking the advantage that her voice had given her, she swung him off of her, making him slam his back against a tree. Getting up, she glared at him and made sure her cocker was still in her hand. After putting it back on, she walked over to the man who was still trying to recover from the blow, and she kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach.

"Don't you EVER do that again you sick pervert, or else I will kill you with my own bare hands!" Aiko kicked him once more before she walked back to her original spot, and watched him. An owl hooted and flew in a circle above her head before gladding back towards the lake. Aiko followed it with her eyes, and saw a tall woman with blond hair rushing towards her. She slowed down as she came closer; her long running strides turned to a slow walk.

"Are you alright, Miss?" _It... was a guy's voice!_

_xVxVxVxVx_

"Hum, country side is much better for hunting isn't it, Nauru?" He asked the small white owl as it fluttered his wings, sitting in the tree. Stepping off of the small little raft onto the shore line of the lake, he carefully stepped over the muddy shore. He didn't really feel like getting mud on his boots, which he had already spend two hours polishing from the last, quiet little outing. Being enclosed by the small fortress walls were starting to get to him. Well, he did want to get out of Palace for a while right.

"Yes Allen.." He growled at himself. "But out in the middle of nowhere?" He watched as his little owl hopped off the branch and darted after something in the bushes. At least one of them was enjoying being out here in the middle of nowhere. Mindlessly, he walked along the grass which reached up a little past his boots. The night sounds were at least a bit peaceful then listening to his men as they sat around the small fire in the commons area of the fort. Periodically, he stopped to watch as his small white owl moved along the top of the water, barely skimming the surface. The peace of the crickets was broken by the high pick of a woman's scream.

"What the?" _Is there a woman lost in this area?_ He took off in the direction of the scream, Nauru lead the way. As he rounded the next tree, he saw a young woman panting as she stood glaring down at the figure slumped down on the tree in front of her. Her long dark hair fell about mangled; her dark dress was torn about her legs. From the looks of it, she seemed to have had more then one trouble in past few days.

"Don't you EVER do that again you sick pervert, or else I will kill you with my own bare hands!" Her voice rang out in a clear threat; the figure slumped seemed to be a little limp. Was it him, or did that look like the Mole man that was captured a few days ago? The girl turned around, as he accidentally stepped on a twig that snapped. He couldn't see her face for it was hidden under the shadows of her mangled bangs_. Well, better to announce that I'm not going to hurt her, wonder how she did that to the Mole...?_

"Are you alright, Miss?" Allen asked, keeping his voice neutral, the girl might be scared easily if what he was thinking happened to her was it. Aiko looked at him for the first time, and the fire that was in her eyes died down immediately, her face went pale for a second. Then her right eye brow went up in what looked like disbelief.

"You...you're ...a...guy..." She said quietly and then fell to the ground in a half faint. He caught her before she hit the ground, sort of confused by what she said. Could the girl be drunk, no there wasn't a village near here for miles. Now that he was closer to her, he could see the smudges of ash on her face.

"A fire?" His head shot up at the sound of running steps against the wet tall grass. Round the tress near the lake shore, came a short, dark haired boy in a red shirt, and tan khaki pants. The boy took one look at him and the girl who lay unconscious in his arms before his hand fell to his sword.

"What did you do to her!" His voice was rasp from running.

"She fainted..."

"I don't believe you" He started to pull out his sword.

"Don't draw.. I don't want to have to fight you..." The boy hesitated for a second but still pulled his bladed out of its sheath. Sighing inwardly, Allen laid the girl down on the grass and turned his attention to the young boy, drawing his own sword. The boy let out a battle cry and charged at him. Even though the small battle lasted a few moments, Allen was taken by some of the skill the boy showed, even though he took to many risks. Wanting to end his little fight, but not kill the boy he slammed the blunt side of his blade on the boy's side. For a moment, Allen looked around him at the small little field; three people now lay unconscious around him.

"I'm going to need a horse..." He sighed as he picked up the boy's blade and studied the small crest on the blade. Allen mentally kicked himself.

_xXxXxXxXx_

When Aiko woke up, she vision was blurry at first, but it quickly adjusted. She blinked to see a man with a round face, brown eyes, and short brown hair looking down at her.

"Hey! The princess is awake!" he said looking behind him, and other voices joined in. Unfamiliar with the surroundings, let alone the man standing over her, Aiko glared at him as fire danced in her eyes. When he looked back, she punched him in the nose. She jumped up from her position on the bed, and punched him hard in the stomach making him double over. Next, she picked him up with what seemed like no difficulty, and threw the heavy set man across the room, making the window next to him shake with such a force that it almost shattered. The whole room got deadly silent as they looked at her with wide eyes. Panting slightly because of how heavy the man was, she looked around at the group, daring one of them to make a move, and no one said a word.

"What the hell was that?" The blond head of the wo-...Man that had appear in the forest came through the small doorway off to the side.

"Boss.. The girl, she threw Kyo across the room!" one of them said, breaking the silence Aiko had only ministered a few seconds ago. Shrugging off the want to punch this guy, Aiko turned her attention to the blond as he walked into the room. He didn't look to bad, well, the hair... Ya, the hair was probably a down on her ranking for him, the long locks of blond hair made him look like a girl. Then there was his clothing, puffy white sleeve shirt, high knee boots and blue pants. Yup, defiantly someone Ayane would mark as a victim of fashion disaster. But besides that he didn't look to bad, a small plus for this new world.

"Would you boys, get out of here, before something else happens. I'd be pretty scared waking up to your ugly faces too." _A, the first sensible thing that seemed to come out of the man's mouth_. Aiko smirked slightly at the inter joke, missing the response of the other guys in the room as they filed out. This left her with 'pretty boy' as Aiko had come to label him, but no signs of Ayane or the twerp. Well, one good thing at a time. "Are you alright, Miss..?"

"...Saito...Aiko Saito..." Aiko responded with a slight bow just to be courteous. Aiko's mind screamed against it, but she did it and gave him a small smile. "Um...I'm sorry about what happened...to...um...", pointing to the indent in the wall, she frowned when the name didn't come to her, "What...ever his name was..." she said, looking up at him. "So...who are you?"

"Allen Schezar, of the country Austria," He did something that Aiko could guess was similar to a bow. _Austria, eh? So how the hell did I get here, _Aiko wondered, as she crossed her arms. _Well here's another unanswered question.., how do I get back and find Ayane...and the twerp...Sheesh, when did I become so fucking worried about him? O, ya when he nearly got himself killed because he wasn't paying attention._ Lost in her thoughts she missed most of what the 'pretty boy', Allen, had said. All accept the question that he asked. "What were you doing out in the woods by yourself?" Aiko looked at him for a second, as if she didn't hear him.

"Well, I don't really know how I got into the forest to begin with..." She decided not to say anymore because she didn't really know herself. "I jus woke up in the forest, walked for a lil while, and then that perverted person attacked me, so I threw him off me..." She stopped, cursing herself for saying too much. Right, she had no idea what was going on, it would be best to limit what she told this 'pretty boy' until she could determine whether or not he was trustable. It looked like he was about to say something, but whatever it was, was never to be heard as one of the men from earlier popped his head into the room.

"Hey, Boss, the boy's up ands starting to get a little rowdy. He wants to see the princess." Aiko's face froze for a second.

"H-he's here?" She asked surprised._ Wow...after whatever happened, I didn't that we'd see each other anytime soon._ She thought looking over at the guy who barged into the room. Lost in her world, she didn't hear what was said between the two of them. Nor did her mind recognize Van as he was brought into the room. Had the boy really worn that to the party that took place after his crowning? The red shirt seemed a bit big for his small frame, and the khaki pants were laced with dirt, probable from moving around the forest. Something was said between him and Allen, though Aiko was still too lost in her own little world of thought to hear it. Van moved across the room towards her and stopped when he was a little under an arm's reach away.

"Are you alright?" His voice was a bit low, to keep Allen from hearing what they were saying. The words were enough to bring her out of being lost in her mind. Aiko jumped slightly, and looked at him. She then looked at the indent in the wall across the room, and gave a small smirk.

"Yup...jus fine..." Waving her had to dismiss the questionable look that crossed his face. "How are you though? You were out longer then I was..."

"Peachy...just peachy.." Van said, rolling his brown eyes at something then turning his attention to Allen. "Where are we?"

* * *

**GA1:** What are you... Macho woman?

**SD:** O shush, she's stronger then she looks so there : P

**GA1**:...Some times I wonder about you...

**SD:** O shut up... don't you have a bunch of things to be writing right now...

**GA1:** -.-' Yes... Getting there... getting there...


	7. Perverts and Play Boys

There and Back again

**SD:** Bla... School is evil, why can't we have...like a year of summer?

**GA1:** One, stop stealing my words... and two if they did that, then your brain would be nothing but mush.

**SD:** -.-

**GA1:** O don't give me that look...

**SD:** Death...

**GA1:** STOP STEALING MY WORDS!

**SD:** Evil I am as evil as one can!

**Ga1**:...You know what... If you don't stop doing that right now... I for see some big fluffy pink dresses in Aiko's near future...

**SD:** _Stares at GA1 bugged eyed_ NOOOOO! _runs off_

**GA1:** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

**_Disclaimer:_** I swear by the hairs on my chinny chin chin that I do not own Escaflowne, and that the little muse in the building over ate my brother's dinner. Please do not sue us for the misuse of 'my chinny chin chin', or Escaflowne. We do how even own out respective characters, and changes in the plot line.

_**Spirit Dancer**: Aiko, Shiva_

_**Glass Angel1:** Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Children, and any other character that I must create for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved_

_**Summary:**_

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girls wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance**

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXxXx_; scene change

_italic;_ vision

GA1 Note: _Yes, for the one who loving flamed. I know the title "There and Back again" is from the LOTR. That was, in fact, not on my mind when I named this story. The Title has much to do with the plot line that I have so carefully went through to create. Unfortunately, this is not a story were I can magically pick up where I begin the plot line change. This story is different from that of the original series; I have changed much of the character characteristics, as long as who is the final out come in enemies. But, to get to all of this, We have to work through the beginning to get to the more changes. So quit being such a 'o this is just like one of them' things. I do not like writing story that have similar plot lines to other stories. I have a habit of creating my own plots, and working through them. My story 'To Tame a Beast' is an original story of its self. SD's 'Spirits Within' is an original (Even if you wish to get into it, the title can also be related to Final Fantasy: Spirits Within, but again. Story titles come from what the writer choose. It is not their fault if it is also the name of something else. Writers care if the title fits the story. Whether or not you understand that. Would you have rater I called it, Moonless Night? A title that has absolutely nothing to do with the plot line?) This is something that has taken me a lot of time on my part to create._

_And as for spelling? No one is perfect. I can run my errors through this computer a billion of times and they will not be caught. I can only check over and over again to make sure things are not misspelled so many times before I give my self a bigger headache from the one I already have from Pre-Cal and Physics. English (or well spelling) has never be one of my strongest subject. So bite at me one more time for spelling.. and see how well I bit back... -.-_

_And Aiko and Ayane are not Mary Sues. Ayane's part in this story maybe a tad been more serious the Aiko's because of the Author typing difference. Each author has they're own way of typing. _

**SD:** For those of you who that didn't apply to, don't worry. GA1 is not having the greatest of weeks and has been edgy the past few days. Very...very..._very _edgy.

* * *

Chpt. 6 _Perverts and Play Boys_

Dilandau leaned back his throne, swirling the small wine glass in his hand. He watched the set of boys that sat round the small room, all engrossed in whatever the little game Dallet had manage to get going. Next to him stood Shesta, leaning back against the dragon statue that loomed behind his throne. Waiting for orders was starting to get annoying. They had departed that morning from the ruins of the small country he had burn and now were heading towards the country of Austria. Chasing what seemed to be the one place the dragon could have gone to. But, still they were waiting orders of how to commence; they were already less then a mile out from the closest Austria fort, commanded by no one other then Austria's best knight, Allen Schezar. Austria's best? Ya, right, the knight had so many rumors around him that it was that the thought that he could actually use a sword was, well, amusing. Though, if he was yet to see whether or not these 'rumors' held any ground. Dilandau wasn't particular one to trust them; there were a few about him back in Zaibach that held no ground to be true. Yet, this man had so many hanging from his head that one had to begin to wonder. An image of the girl popped into his mind, the gray eyes looked at him in surprise. Cursing himself for suddenly thinking of her, he banished the image.

"A, read them a weep, kiddies! Full house!" Dallet cried out in victory, tossing his cards onto the floor where they sat. He moved forward together his reward. "That means all this candy is mine!"

"A, wait a second.." Guimel smacked his hand back, and placed his cards down, an innocent smile on his face. "If I remember right, a royal flush beats a full house."

"What, No! Guimel you suppose to be on my side!" Dilandau fought to control his laugher. It was funny to watch his men back stab each other when it came down to betting candy (given that they couldn't get away with betting pay). There was a commotion among them that he was listening to that he didn't hear Gatty come into the room.

"Orders from the capital, sir." Silence filled the room, as each of their heads turned to look at the first in command. Dilandau set his glass down on the armrest of the chair and leaned forward.

"What are they?"

"We are to infiltrate the Austria fort, and see if the dragon is hiding with in. The dragon's shadow has not traveled any farther from this point." Gatty read off from the small scroll in his hands.

"O dear lord, we aren't staying there are we, Dilandau-_sama_?" Miguel asked, Dilandau could see his brownish red hair from the group on the floor.

"What's wrong, Miguel?" Viole's voice chipped. "Don't wish to mingle with the masses?"

"No! Especially not... " Miguel began to retort but stopped when he realize Dilandau was watching him. Pity, he actually wanted to hear Miguel's remark.

"Especially what?" Viole pushed him.

"I think I know what.." Guimel smiled. "This fort doesn't have running water, like most of the countries now in days,"

"What? You're kidding me?" Viole blinked, surprised, though whether he was faking it or not wasn't clear.

"Nope."

"Gross, that's unsanitary..."

"Welcome to the world outside of Zaibach, Viole..." Dilandau stood up, trying not to laugh at Guimel's remark, and stretched slightly. The look on Viole's face was priceless.

"Guimel, you forgot to mention the rats and flees." Dilandau said smoothly, as he walked across the floor.

"O yeah I was getting to those..."

"Would you two stop it!" Miguel shouted, Dilandau couldn't suppress the chuckle. He could feel Miguel's glare. "Glad to know I amuse you, Dilandau-_sama_..."

"Shesta," Dilandau started, ignoring Miguel's remark, "Order the Vione out of stealth and everyone down into the hangers. We're going down in our guymelefs!"

_xXxXxXxXx_

Aiko leaned back against the bed and looked out the window. That was the most interesting conversation she ever took part of, ya right. She frowned looking at the linens, all Allen did was probable make Van feel worse, his whole country was distorted and now his people were scattered. Looking off into the small room the two had been put in, she could see him staring off at nothing particular. His back was up against the wall, and his sword rested on his shoulder. At least Allen gave him back that, but he would continue to with hold the Escaflowne, and not allow them to leave. This meant, no finding Ayane, even though Van hadn't mention one thing about her when they were speaking to Allen. When, though, Aiko had made the mistake of blurting out that she was from the Mystic Moon, smart idea on her part, Van had been very careful at what he told him. Maybe Van didn't really trust the guy, even though he seemed to recognize his name. Sighing, Aiko went back to staring out the window.

Van tilted his head up and looked at the girl who sat on the bed. The dress she was in was tether and torn, he kind of wished she hadn't lost her bag that probably held a change of clothing. He looked down again at the floor, he also felt kind of bad that her friend wasn't with them. The poor girl could be anywhere, lost in this world that neither of them knew much about. Looking down at one of his boots, Van stared puzzled at a small bump in the side of one. Then he remembered the small rectangular little piece of metal that he had slipped in there that was actually a weapon. He took it out and stood up, it was best he gave the girl something to protect herself with. Van hadn't a clue what to do with the thing anyways.

"Hey Aiko.." Aiko turned around with a blank face.

"Ya?"

"Do you know how to use this?" He waved the silver rectangle in the air, Aiko's eyes light up at the sight of it. She grabbed it from him. It took him a few minutes to realize that it was missing.

"YES!" She shouted happily. She danced around the room holding it in the air. She looked at the ceiling. "Oh god someone up there loves me!" She said as she hugged the little rectangle. Running up to Van again, she hugged him without thinking, "Thank you so much!" Hugging him tighter, for the first time, Van saw her smiling; a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Aiko danced out to the window and fingered the knife as if it were a gold piece. Van blinked, little startled. He wasn't sure if that smile was a good thing, or the way she was dancing around with the knife was a bad thing. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything about it; she was starting to scare him a little.

"Aiko...are you...ok?" Aiko looked up at him with the same smile.

"Am I ok? I'm fine!" She gave him the biggest smile she could muster, which wasn't very big since she's not used to smiling. She ran up and gave him another hug." Thanks so much." Falling back onto the bed, Aiko pushed the small button on the bottom of the rectangular box and made the blade come out. "Hehehehehehehe…yes…oh thank you god…" She hugged it again, heedless of her own safety as the blade came close to her neck. She kissed the handle and began once again to dance around with it.

"Aiko..." Van started to say; maybe it was time he took the thing back before she hurt herself. But, he was a little to slow, as the castle suddenly shook. The sudden movement startled them both, and Aiko let go of the blade. However, because of the end being the lightest part, the blade flipped on its way down to the floor, scraping her left arm. Blood graced the blade as it hit the floor. Aiko stared at it before a smile grew across her face.

"SCORE! I DID IT WITHOUT EVEN TRYING!" She laughed as the blood made its way down to her elbow, and dripped onto the floor, most likely staining it. Aiko clenched her teeth as a wave of pain passed, but she didn't care. _And no ones here to stop me this time, and Ayane can't get all over me this time cause it wasn't my fault!_ She thought happily.

"Aiko!" Van yelled as the blood dropped off her arm. Quickly slipping out the small cloth that was in his pocket, he took her arm. Aiko just blinked him confused as he wiped the blood away, revealing the small wound that the knife had made. In was barely a few centimeters long, but it had cut over the vein explaining the rush of blood. Using the small piece of cloth, Van wrapped it tightly around it. "Change that I'm not letting keep it if you're going to cut yourself."

"But I didn't do it! The castle moved and I dropped it!" She cried as he bandaged her arm. "Please! I won't do it any more... I promise."_ Not with that one anyway. Ayane's already gonna kill me cause she'll see blood on it._ Once it was bandaged, all that was left of the wound was a small red spot that was on the cloth.

"Playing around with it, counts too." Van sighed and looked out the window. There looming outside of fort walls was a floating fortress of Lava stones. "What the hell?"

Allen's men mostly blocked their view of what was going on, but from where she stood, Aiko could see the banners raised up above everyone's' head. She didn't know what it meant, but she could tell that part of the black crest was a dragon. Someone was talking but she wasn't quiet sure what he looked like. From peaking through some of the holes that would from when the men moved, she could tell that the man had whitish silver hair, and that he was in a black and red uniform.

"We would be more then happy to supply our Ally with what you request." She heard Allen say, another hole formed, and Aiko got a good look at one of the men holding up one of the banners. The blond didn't look much older then she was, did armies here really start training at such a young age? "But, if I may ask, why is a Zaibach fortress doing out here?"

"We are on our why back to the capital." The silver hair man responded.

"You wouldn't happen to be returning from destroying the country Fanelia, would you Dilandau-_sama_?" _O so silver man has a name now? Dilandau... sounds funny._ Aiko thought to herself, Van was still trying to get a good look at the man.

"Fanelia? You mean that backwater little country? Why would the Zaibach Empire have an interest in that place? It was probable burned down by the dragons that infest its forests. And besides the king is such a coward that he probable ran away." _He did not just say that!_ Aiko cried, as she watched Van push forward through the crowd. Quickly she followed him. Breaking through the last line of men; Aiko got her first good look at the man known as Dilandau. As if silver hair wasn't weird, the man had a set of shocking rude red eyes, along with a maniac smile the touched his lips. If it hadn't been for Ayane, Aiko would have thought this boy to be the palest person she ever saw.

"It's cowardly, when your enemy can't see you..." Van retorted, this drew Dilandau's attention away from Allen to him. He regarded Van for only a second, and then looked at her. For a moment he studied her, puzzled by something, before walking up to her to take a better look.

"Not having a good hair day are we?" Aiko stared at him in shock before her eyes flared up.

"You BASTARD!" She yelled at him and attempted to slap him, but he caught her hand. She tried to wiggle free of it, but his grip was like metal. For a second, she looked at his arm, and stared at the pendant chocker that he had wrapped around his hand "Isn't...that...Ayane's...pendant...?" She whispered to him, staring at the pendant. She lifted up the hand that had gotten cut earlier, the red stain still fresh on the cloth, to touch it. Then without thinking, she kicked him as hard as she could in the shin. _Ha! Take that bastard!_ He didn't move at from the attack, it didn't even seem to faze him. His red eyes studied her from a moment and then looked to Van again before letting her hand go, a small smirk replace the smile that was once on this face.

"Dragonslayers, back to your guymelefs..." He shouted as he walked down between the two perfect lines. "And Dallet put your knife up; she's not worth the effort." Aiko stared in a stunned silence at the backs of the retreating soldiers for a few seconds until they all filed out of the room. One boy, with almost shoulder length chestnut hair, tucked a small dagger into its sheath before following his line. As soon as they all left, she got over her shock and her eyes flared up.

"That bastard! Let me at him!" She shouted as she started to run out the door. Though before she could even take three steps in that direction, Van grabbed her arm, and held her in place.

"You were lucky. That's the first time that one of his men didn't put a sword to your neck, Aiko..." Allen sighed as he walked over to them.

"I do-"Aiko started to say but Van covered her mouth. Allen looked at her for a moment and then to Van as he shook his head at some thought. Deciding it would be better not to ask, Allen continued without taking notice of her cut remark.

"I thought I told you two to say out of sight." Aiko yanked Van's hand off of her mouth.

"I only came here cause I was making sure that Van didn't get into trouble" She said sending him a side-glance. Looking back at Allen, she continued. "Then that bastard had to run his mouth...and...and..." She suddenly got quiet; it was probable better not to continue this. Van wasn't giving her a very good look.

* * *

**SD:** HAHAHA! Perverts and Playboys! HAHAHAHA I am such a genesis!

**GA1**?

**SD**: O come on, even you have to admit that was great!

**GA1:** ...?

**SD:** -.- You know... playing stupid can only go so far...

**GA1:** ...?

**SD:** THAT'S IT? You...are...SOOOOOOO annoying me! _stomps off_

**GA1**: _waits for her to leave_ Evil I am...as evil as one can! _Skips off smiling while waving a lighter around_

_Edited 11/16/06_


	8. Never Ending Battles

_There and Back Again_

**SD**: I _hate_... health..

**GA1:** That's what you get for waiting so long to do it.. Got it done in my freshman year.. Haven't had to worry about it since..

**SD:** Shut up -.-

**GA1:** : -P

**SD:** HAHA! But at least we have a three-day vacation!

**GA1:** Weekend… WEEKEND, not a vacation.. Vacations are where I don't have to do anything.

**SD:** Then you must not get a lot of those!

**GA1:** -.- No cruise for you...

**SD:** Wait! No I was kidding! Don't hurt me!

**GA1:** A... : ) One year closer to being Seniors. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**SD:** Death...to Health...

**GA1:** -.-

**_Disclaimer_:** How many times must we say this for it to get to your heads? We do NOT own Escaflowne, even though we wish we did. So, please don't sue us, we aren't worth the effort. Between the two of us we only have the dirt on our shoes, and the lone brain cell we share. But, we do own our respected characters and changes in plot line.

_**Spirit Dancer:** Aiko, Shiva_

_**Glass Angel1:** Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Children, and any other character that I must create for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved_

**Summary: **Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance**

_XVxVxVxVx : _same place different point of view

_xXxXxXxXx : _scene change

_italic_; vision

_XoX; _Flashback

(once again, is being a butt and won't let me keep my separations -.- this is starting to annoy me)

**_Special Disclaimer:_** The song that Aiko sings is the English translation of "_Tooi Kono Machi de" _by Kaitani Naomi. We do not own this song, so please do not sue us…

* * *

Chpt. 7 _Never Ending Battles_

Aiko sat on the small bed at lay on the floor, Allen had put the two of them down here to keep both of them out of trouble. It wasn't much of a room, it smelled funny and there wasn't a window. In fact they were probable in the most lower parts of the castle, explaining the mildew smell. Van was leaning against a bundle of...something staring once again at nothing particular but the floor. Sighing, Aiko undid her chocker to look at the small green pendent on it. He had Ayane's pendent.. But how did he get it?

_XoX_

"_Pendant..? O!" Aiko's hand flew up to the small necklace around her neck, before looking back up at the girl before her. Her long black hair fell down past her waist, its ends tipped blue. She was sitting on one of the benches in the school's courtyard, it was their lunch period and neither of them felt like eating. It had only been a month since they 'met' in the girls' bathroom, and now they seemed to spend a lot of time together at school, well most of the time was in silence. Today seemed to be taking a strange turn for events, the girl in front of her seemed to be a bit more talkative, that and she was dress completely different then from what she normally worn. It would be one of those 'rare' occasions that one would ever see her wear pants, but not to say the least, it was all black. A loose black shirt that was probable two sizes too big for her, and a set of multi-pocketed pants. She also had set her make-up in nothing more then shades of black. The only thing that could cross Aiko's mind was a 'bad day' in which she probably didn't feel like walking around in one of those heavy, bazaar dresses. No one was really outside yet, since food wasn't allowed outside of the cafeteria, no one would be for another twenty minutes. "What about it?"_

_"Where did you get it from?" Ayane repeated, probably for the third time already. It had caught her off guard the first time Ayane started to speak. Normally at lunch on one of her 'off days' there would be nothing but silence between them. Leaving Aiko to live in her own little world of despair and turmoil, she wasn't really going to answer her though Aiko didn't really feel like talking. She watched as a frowned began to develop across the girl's face. "Well?"_

_"I...I got it from my mother before she died..." She stared ahead of her, her eyes not looking at anything. She fingered the pendant as her eyes started to tear up._

_flash back within flash back_

_"Here Aiko...I want you to have this..." Aiko's mother handed a 5-year-old Aiko a forest green pendant on a black leather strap. Aiko looked up at her mother with curiosity on her small face. _

_" What's it for, mommy?" Aiko asked as she stared at the green stone._

_Her mother smiled as she patted her on the head. _

_"I can't be with you all the time. So when I'm not around, and you're lonely, just wear this necklace, and I'll be with you..." Aiko looked at her mother again with a confused face, only this time, it had a twist of fear in it. Aiko's mother put the pendant around Aiko's neck, and smiled. She smiled back, not understanding._

_flash back with in flash back ends_

_Aiko snapped out of her world, and found that she was now sitting next to Ayane with tears rolling down her cheeks. After a while, Aiko looked over at Ayane, and saw the same exact pendant, only it was navy._

_"Where did you get yours, Ayane?" Her steel gay eyes looked down at her, somewhat lost in a thought. One, uneased hand touched the small chocker around her neck. She fettled with it for a few seconds before looking back up at the wall that lingered before her._

_"It's a family heirloom, from my great-grandmother. It's normally passed down from mother to eldest daughter, but my great-grandmother had no daughter, only a son. She refused to give to it my mother, but in her will she left it to me." Sighing, Ayane leaned back against the bench. "She died three months before I was ever born. I never really knew her but this was the only thing I have to know her by."_

_XoX_

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes, as she stared at the floor. '_No...I don't need to cry... no... I can't cry now...'_ Aiko thought of ways to calm her down before Van noticed. Then she thought of something, and started to hum to herself. Soon she found herself singing a song that she knew from long ago.

_"I loved that song_

_On the old tape_

_Little scratches, a faded title..._

_A blurry dawn._

_And so, the day repeats itself_

_Accompanied by a summer breeze_

_In a corner of the familiar day-by-day routine_

_I suddenly meet with loneliness..."_

Aiko had her eyes closed, missing everything that went on in the room. Images flashed through her mind, as the words continued to flow out of her mouth.

"Aiko...?" Van's voice snapped her out of her own little world that was when she realized that she had been singing to herself. The expression of worry on his face almost made her burst out in tears. She wanted Ayane back. Being in this new world was alright, as long as she was there, looking over her shoulder to yell at her for doing something stupid. As much as she hated to admit it, Ayane had become her lifeline. Before the tears could start trailing down the sides of her face, a sudden noise echoed in the room, as one of the stones of the floor began to move. As someone pushed it aside, and his head poked into the room, Aiko stared at him in shock.

"Opps, wrong room." Aiko gasped and stood up. She glared at the little head that popped out of the hole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH...It's the pervert!"

_xVxVxVxVx_

"I didn't really mean to attack the Miss, really. I was just attracted by her pendent that's all." The mole man said was he led them down the tunnels under the fort that this guy had amazingly been able to make. Unfortunately, the tunnels where to small to walk in so they were all crawling through them, Aiko held her bag close to her. The mole man had found it out in the woods, and was more then 'happy' to return it to her. When she had the chance, Aiko had to remember to look through it and make sure that all of her stuff was all there. At least the mole could help them get to out of Allen's fort, well not that Aiko cared, but Ayane she was on that fortress. Alone, and stuck with that bastard, she needed to be helped. And the only that was going to happen was if that got out of here.

"How far is it?" Van asked, his voice kind of echoed in the tunnels.

"O, just a little more, ah, this should be it." The mole man said as he stopped and tapped his pick against the 'ceiling' of the tunnel. It took it a second but the rock moved aside. The mole man poked his head through. "Yup, here it is!"

_xXxXxXxXx_

"This is soooo boring..." Dallet moaned as he leaned back against controls of his melef. This was probable worse then bathroom duty, lucky Miguel.

"It's what you get for drawling your dagger.." Guimel's voices chirped over the com. Dallet just growled as he looked again through the scope at the white castle that lay beyond the woods.

"What? The girl tried to hit him! And then she had the nerve to kick him in the shin!"

"Yes, I know Dallet, I wanted to secure her too, but didn't you see the look on Dilandau-sama's face?"

"You mean the 'I found it!" look?" Dallet retorted, why couldn't someone else be on the other side of the com. Guimel was so observant, he picked up on ever little thing that sometimes it could annoy the hell out of you.

"Yup... The dragon is there... The boy next to her was the king of Fanelia."

"You're kidding me? That twerp is a king?"

"Yup.." Guimel laughed. "Now we just have to wait for it to shows its face before Lord Folken will let us retrieve it. So see anything yet?"

"Besides trees and that stupid castle?" Dallet moaned, as he moved the scope about.

"Na, I was talking about the sky. Yes Dallet the castle." Guimel's voice chuckled over the crackling com.

"Nope not a...o wait a minute.." Dallet smiled as he magnified the image of the two guymelef's fighting out in the open area of the castle. "It's the dragon alright... Looks like he's having a little fight with the Schezar..."

"Hope he kicks his ass. God that guy was an eye swore. To much blond hair in one place."

"Well, don't go betting on him just yet Guimel, looks like he's getting his ass kicked. Think I should help him a bit?" Dallet smiled as he took up the controls for the right arm of his melef, and carefully aimed the small crima claw.

"Sure, just do it when I'm out reporting to Dilandau-sama, and don't let anyone see you." Guimel chuckled again as he turned off the com system. Dallet just smiled.

"Ya, ya..." He released the small claw. "Don't get a too inflated ego from my helping, King of Fanelia."

_XxXxXxXxXx_

Aiko watched from the sidelines as Allen and Van fought each other in their own guymelefs. Allen had the upper hand ever since the battle began. Aiko was hoping that Van would win at the last moment, but it didn't seem that way. Watching Van and Allen fight reminded her of when her father and stepmother fought...just without the swords and the giant machines. Allen had forced Van back so much that the white guymelef fell on its back.. Aiko couldn't take it anymore. She ran out to where the guymelefs were fighting, to run between the two giants holding out her arms.

"STOP IT! Please...stop..." A lone tear made its way down her cheek as she looked at Allen's cockpit. "I don't want you two fighting anymore. Please...just stop it..." lowering her arms, she looked back at Van with sad eyes. Turning around once again, she looked at Allen. The guymelef that Allen piloted fluttered for a moment.

"Fighting... The never ending struggle..." Aiko's eyes widened at the sound of the voice that spoke but not the words. Turning her head slowly she looked at the crowd of Allen's men, oblivious to what they were saying. Standing among them unseen was Ayane. Her curled hair fluttered a bit in a wind that wasn't really there.

"Ayane...?" Aiko whispered as she watched Ayane lifted up her hand; something shimmered as it hit the sunlight, her lighter.

_"Burn..." Aiko heard the small click of the lighter, and the small flame flickered. She felt the wind that that tossed Ayane's hair, but this time it fed the small flame and become a snake as it shot through the air towards her wrapping her in flames. "Burn!" Aiko shielded her face against the coming flame and she screamed._

_Aiko lowered her arms and gasped at what she saw. The whole courtyard was on fire. There were Guymelefs, and people in clumps on the ground. Some of the Guymelefs were on fire. It was Fanelia all over again. Aiko stepped back, but stopped when she stepped on a persons arm. Aiko jumped back in horror as she looked around trying to find Van. Heck she would even be happy with Allen, but no one was around. Everyone and everything was dead or dead and on fire. Aiko stared at the scene and shook her head. Then she heard laughter. She couldn't see anything, but she heard it, and she felt the earth quake. Then she saw them...the same mechanical demons that burnt down Fanelia. She shook her head in shock as the red demon came closer to her._

_"Why!...Why must everything be burning...Why must everyone fight?" She asked herself before collapsing._

_"The never ending battle..." Aiko's head snapped up to look into Ayane's face. Her vacant steel gray eyes looked down at her. "...begins..."_

"Aiko!" Van shouted, as he shook her. Aiko snapped out of her trance to stare up at his worried face. She was lying on the dirt ground; the Escaflowne was on its back were Aiko last remembered seeing it. She could hear Allen jumping down from his guymelef. The murmurings of his men barely reached her ears. "Aiko? Are you alright?" Aiko looked at Van.

"The battle..." She whispered to Van, not even noticing that Allen was there, the tear's trail glistened on her face. "The...battle...the never ending battle...begins..." The sweet darkness of unconsciousness swept over her, blacking out the world.

_xXxXxXxXx_

"..begins..." Her hand flicked the small lighter shut, and Ayane found herself staring once again at the small mirror on the table. The small black curlers lay all around it just like she left them; the small incense was half burned away. "What... just happened? Aiko?"

* * *

**SD:** Um... chapter seven already? GA1, You need to start working on the next ten chapters we only have three more left to edited before we run out of segregated chapters...

**Ga1:** -_pilled under paper- _Yea.. I noticed that...

**SD:** Good! You get to work on those while I go out to see a movie! –_walks off_-

**GA1:** WHAT?

_Edited: 11/16/06_


	9. Angel's Faith

There and Back Again

**GA1:** Erk, forgive me readers for the lateness in getting chapters up... Florida has become a hurricane magnet and ever thing has been hell for the past two weeks...

**SD**: Hell? That's an understatement...

**GA1**: O shut up...

**SD**: O.o

**GA1**: -.- _ANYWAYS_.. For my lack of it, there are two chapters for you up now. Read, review... or else my exploding teddy bears will find you..

**SD**: O, lord, you found them?

**GA1**: Yup, you don't hid them very well :-P

**_Disclaimer:_** Escaflowne does not belong to us weird little people, it belongs to the creepy guys in crispy business suits. So don't sue us, we having nothing to give you, except maybe our teeth? We, however, own our respected characters, and changes in plot line.

_**Spirit Dancer:** Aiko, Shiva_

_**Glass Angel1:** Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Children and any other character that I must create for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved._

_**Summary:**_

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xXxXxXxXxXx_ : scene change

_xVxVxVxVxVxVxV;_ same scene different view

_italic_ : vision

_XoX_; flashback

* * *

Chpt. 8 _Angel's Faith_

"Are you sure Boss? Is Zaibach really going to attack us?" Allen sighed, as he leaned against the door frame looking out onto the setting sun. Nauru chirping lightly as he moved in his cage.

"The look in that kid's eyes..." He walked across the room, sort of ignoring the question by not answering straight out. "He has a blood lust. If Zaibach really attacked Fanelia, then it probable doesn't want any survivors to tell the truth... Gaddes…"

"Yes, sir?"

"Load the Escaflowne on to the Crusader."

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

"Thank you, Van-_dono_!" a familiar cat-like voice cried happily as she slowly came around. She felt hot, thirstily and most about all, sticky. A bath was in order but it wasn't very likely that she was going to get one anytime soon. The bed moved as someone sat down next to her, a cool hand brushed over her forehead. Cracking her eye's open slightly she looked up at Van.

"Your fever is breaking..." Aiko opened her eye a little more, but then closed it as she tried to kick off the blankets that she was sleeping under. Unfortunately, she couldn't get them off.

"Get...off..." Her voice was hoarse due to the lack of water that it had recently. She tried to kick the blankets off again, but they still wouldn't move off of her. She gave up eventually panting slightly. She attempted to open her eyes again, and when she did, her jade met angry blue ones. Merle was sitting across the way on what looked like make shift bed on what once was a bench. Van stood up off the bed and walked across the room to get something. This gave Aiko the time she need to kick off the heavy blanket. Merle's tail suddenly fluffed up at something that Aiko quiet didn't catch as Van came back, this time handing her a small cup of water which Aiko took greedily.

"The best I could do for you is a basin of water..." Van started to say, Aiko frowned at him. It took her a moment to figure out what he was talking about when he sat her green bag on the bed. "I'll step outside until you're done changing... It would probable be better for you to put on your own clothing right now then that dress. The cuts on your legs are still open enough to get infected again." Aiko looked up at him and nodded. Cuts on her legs, these had been something she had been ignoring for a while, and had thought nothing of them as small as most of them were.

"Thank you, Van..." Her voice was still a little hoarse, but it wasn't as bad as it was before. Van nodded, and went out of the room. Aiko slowly sat up, and waited for the room to stop spinning. When she looked at Merle across the room, she saw those angry eyes once again. "Look, kitty cat, I don't know what your problem is, but whatever it is, you need to stop giving those dirty little looks. If anyone should be giving any dirty looks, it should be me." She growled weakly as she sat up, and unzipped her bag to make sure everything was still there. The first thing she checked on was her compass. After that she went down the check list, but froze as her fingers grazed something soft. Inside her bag was a black teddy bear with a red ribbon around its neck, the look on its small little face was that of one crying. Aiko picked it up, and stared at it, making sure it was real. Tears made their way down her cheeks, even though she tried in vain to keep them back.

_XoX_

"_What is with you and that damn bear?!" Aiko crossed her arms before her as she watched Ayane sit back on the small bench. Behind her grew the small bushes that invested this part of the park, behind Aiko was the small water fountain that they always sat next to. Ayane just stuck her tongue out at her as she smoothed the skirt of the dark green dress, a new bazaar one that Aiko was going to have to add to the list of 'Ayane's many bazaar dresses to remember.' The small black teddy bear sat in her lap, the small black button eyes looked at her. It wasn't one of those 'happy go lucky' bears one normally sees at stores, this one looked like it had been crying; there was no smile on this bears face but a frown. The only color on the black bear was the red ribbon tried around its neck. _

"_It's a bear, is there suppose to be a reason for it, your Highness?" Aiko glared at her. The two had had a bickering fight a few days before, and Ayane had invented something new to annoy her with._

"_Of course there's supposed to be a reason to it, Aya!" She sneered back at her. "I mean you NEVER go anywhere without the damn thing!" She watched her roll her steel grey eyes at her, snuffing down a chuckle._

"_If you must know, it was a gift..."_

"_A gift? From who?"_

"_No one particular.." Aiko nearly fell from the response._

"_No one particular?! And yet you drag that thing everywhere with you? Aya, you make no sense what so ever!" She just waved a hand in the air, giving one of her smiles that only Aiko ever sees her use. _

"_If you must know, it's not the person that gave it to me which makes me take it everywhere with me."_

"_Its not...?" Aiko was starting to get a headache. Ayane loved to make things complicated for her, never something easy and simple, always just confusing. "Then why?"_

"_Because..."_

_XoX_

Aiko hugged the teddy bear as if it were her life line. She placed it back in the bag, and got out the clothes that she wanted to change into once she was clean. Just when she was about to get undressed Aiko remembered that there was another...thing in the room. Aiko looked at Merle and rolled her eyes as she pulled out her jacket, throwing it onto the cat girl's head.

"NO peaking..."

"Why would I be peaking?!" Merle yelled back, even though the jacket was over her head Aiko could still see the fluffed cat's tail. Aiko shrugged.

"I don't know..." Aiko said as she stripped and grabbed the cloth that was lying on the rim of the basin. She got it soaked, and wiped down her body. She wrung all of the water out of it, and used it as a thing to dry with. Putting the hand towel back, she got dressed in black cargo pants, and a black spaghetti strap shirt. She put her hiking boots back on, and then she walked over to Merle, tooking the jacket back. Letting out a sigh, she fell back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Now that feels so much better." She said with her eyes closed. Getting up, she rummaged through her bag to find a black hair tie, and started to work on her hair. In a few minutes, her long hair was swept back into a loose braid.

"OK...I'm done..." She said turning around, her back facing Merle. "Your turn."

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

"Looks like they're excepting us…" One of his Dragonslayers' voices came on over the crackling com. Frowning, Dilandau turned his head to the side to look over the small radar to his left.

"Seems so, eh Gatty?"

"Yes sir, there are soldier out in the trenches in front of the fort. There also seem to be some old fashion guymelefs inside the fort." Sighing Dilandau rubbed the back of his neck to work out a sore. _A, yet again another boring battle, Folken must really be having a hay day with this. Then again, Folken had a hay day with that lecture too,_ Dilandau growled as he took his controls again.

"Hey, any bets on who sees the Schezar guy first? Or are we going on who can hit so many pin heads in a row?" Viole's voice came over the com, not even one bit serious.

"Dilandau-_sama_ can I please have a new partner?!" Miguel's voice begged, and Dilandau just chuckled. Listening to those two argue was the best why to forget about what he was mad at.

"O, Miguel-_kuns_! I'm hurt!"

"You'll be more then hurt if you call me that again..."

"Alright, you two…" Shesta's calm over the crackling com, Dilandau sighed. Good old Shesta, get it stopped before it gets out of control.

"Alright…" He finally said, before anything else could start up. "Let's level this place."

"Survivors?" Guimel's cool voice asked, even though the question wasn't really finished. Not that Dilandau need to hear the complete thought to know what he was talking about.

"The less, the better." Dilandau flipped the switch up for his flame thrower. "Let it burn!!"

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

"Allen, where the hell are you taking us?!" Van shouted, probable because he didn't think he could hear him. At the moment, Allen kind of wish he couldn't. What was this kid thinking, running out in the middle of a battle with nothing but that little sword? Which, by the way, would probably end up doing more damage to him then his enemy. Allen moved the Scherazade through the trees away from his burning fort. He slightly wondered where his pet owl had run off to, but no doubt Gaddes saw that it was already on the Crusader before it departed. Now, here he was with the boy king, trying to catch up to it. Along with trying and not leading anyone else back to the airship.

"Just a little further..." He mumbled to himself. Lord, was he tired, a nice hot bath, and something good to eat was in order. Well it would be, but all the Crusader had was nothing more rations, great… lovely. He lost his fort to a pyromaniac, and here he was with a King that had two very weird companions. Well the cat girl wasn't so bad, but the other one? Maybe she was just like that because their worlds were different. It may be best to watch her when they reached Palace. Allen stopped the Scherazade just before he walked it right over the edge down into the river. _Come on Gaddes._

"Allen what are you...?"

"Hold on Van." He remarked as he stepped off the cliffs, he heard Van shout something but he couldn't make it out over the roar of the water fall. As if on cue, the Crusader made its way out from behind it, and the Scherazade landed on it. The wooded ship shook at the sudden weight of the guymelef on the top side. Turning around as he stood the guymelef up, Allen looked to where they had jumped off, by this time it was quiet a ways away. Something flickered near the trees, and then suddenly a red guymelef appeared.

xVxVxVxVxVxVx

Dilandau snarled as he watched the wooded airship make its way down the river way. Behind the waterfall, why couldn't Folken have told him that sooner? Then he would have posted someone back here. Well it didn't matter he was going to have to chase after them anyhow. The dragon was not going to get away from him a second time, even if he had the other 'irregularity', guess he was going to have to catch that girl too. So lost in his own little world that he couldn't remember quiet well why he punched Dallet's guymelef. It didn't matter that much, whatever it was at least Dallet knew what he did wrong that got him into trouble. Turning his attention back to the problem that was in front of him, Dilandau slide his hands down the controls.

"Alright, let's go after them!" He shouted over the com as he took off the cliff, he let the Alseides free fall for a moment before turning it to flight mode. The first thing he had in mind once he got to the damn airship was to push the Schezar right off the edge and into the water, just to watch him sink like a stone in the raging river. Periodically taking the moment to yell at one of his Dragonslayers to make sure that the airship was damaged so that it couldn't fly any faster, or even better to immobilize it, Dilandau took a shot at Allen, before landing down on the airship. He heard Viole shout something but couldn't hear it as the adrenalin rush through his veins. He was going to crush Austria's best knight.

"You're good, Allen!" Dilandau cooed over the open com, "But not good enough!" The Schezar met him move for move, even when the airship scream as two of his Dragonslayers destroyed the small propellers, one of them also damaged a lava stone on the left side. He could help but laugh as one of his other Slayers joined in the battle with the knight of the top of the airship. Then there was shouting over the com, drawling his attention away from the battle.

"Dilandau-_sama_! The dragon is getting away!"

"What the hell do you mean its getting away Dallet?! It's in this damn-" Dilandau stopped short when he saw the white dragon flying out of the open hanger bay on the small airship. "Shit! Miguel, finish this!" He took off after the dragon with the remanding slayers following him. He would have to finish playing with Allen another day, right now he had to finish what he came here for.

"Damn it, Miguel nice Swan Dive!" He heard Gatty shout over the came. "Miguel's down it's just the six of us left sir, we'll have to go back at get him." Dilandau could hear Miguel's cursing in the background.

"Hell… Miguel, stay where you are, we'll come get you later. The rest of you, get this dragon out of the sky!" Dilandau shout over the crackling on the com, some one really needed to fix it. "I hate heroics, little King!"

_xVxVxVxVxVx_

Aiko was looking out of the Bridge window when the whole ship suddenly tilted sharply to the left, pushing Merle and her against the glass.

"What the hell was that?!?!" Aiko asked Gaddes, who was the 'captain' at the time.

"Oh, it's just Scherazade joining us." He said smirking. The ship regained its balance and flew peacefully for a few seconds until something made it shake violently. Looking back out the window to see what all the commotion was, she saw three blue guymelefs fly over head.

"Damn it...they found us again..." She cursed silently as the ship began to shake even more. She could hear the shouts of the crew in the background, but only one thing caught her attention and that was what little she could see of the fight happening on top of the airship.

"The left lava stone has been hit!!"

"Two of our propellers are down!!" Aiko stared at the blue and red guymelef that were battling on top on the small ship. Looking at the blood red guymelef gave her the creeps, but at the same time, she wasn't afraid of it. Then, a white flash whizzed passed the window. Gasping, Aiko followed the white dragon until it was out of sight.

"Van..." Aiko muttered under her breath. Merle, on the other hand went crazy.

"VAN-_DONO_!!" Aiko had to cover her ears just to keep her hearing in tacked. Aiko looked at the window to the place where the white dragon, five blue guymelefs, and the red guymelef disappeared. The six blue guymelef took a swan dive off as the Scherazade knocked it off.

"Van...don't get yourself killed." Aiko muttered. After hearing herself, she shook her head._ What the hell is wrong with me?!_

_xXxXxXxXx_

Dilandau could almost laugh, even though the boy had saved his friends, he couldn't save himself. Shesta had hit the white dragon in the wing sending it spinning to the ground, and now that it had changed back into a guymelef; he was going to have some fun. Since his heroics interrupted his battle with Allen, Dilandau would just have to take it out on little boy wonder. Viole and Dallet had taken off on orders to bring Miguel back to the Vione, leaving Dilandau with just three other slayers. The each landed around the dragon and took to their stealth cloaks. Dilandau was going to make the boy sweat, not just this way, but also with the fire the rose up around him. A, one had to love the Alseides' flamethrower.

"Guimel, distract him!" He shouted over the crackling com, it was really starting to get on his nerves. Maybe he should have one of the mechanics' look at it when they got back to the Vione. "Shesta, Gatty go up behind him!"

"Yes, sir!" They all echoed, Dilandau just sat back and watched as the Fanelia king swung blindly at Guimel unaware of the two that were behind him. In the matter of seconds Shesta and Gatty held the white guymelef so that it could not move. How pathetic, and he was actually wanting to see, yet again, why this dragon was a threat to the Zaibach Empire. Sighing, Dilandau turned off his stealth cloak as he stood in front of the white guymelef, and flicked on the outline for the com.

"Well, well. Looks like you were able to save your friends for the time being, but not yourself..." He mocked, and then growled, _that meant the other 'irregularity' got away to_! He so hated heroics, time little boy wonder learned that. "But, you know king I just hate heroics!!" He slammed the left arm of the Alseides into the midsection of the white guymelef and then his right, repeating this process again, and again. He didn't even realize that the pilot had fallen unconscious until Folken's voice came over the come.

"Dilandau, I thought I told you that we wanted the pilot alive." Dilandau stopped, growling inwardly at his voice as he looked up at the Vione as it moved through the sky.

"A, but Folken, I was only having a little fun."

* * *

**SD**:...I think you have too much fun being the Dragonslayers...

**GA1**: ...

**SD**: Either that... Or you have WAAAAAY to much time on your hands to make up some of that stuff...

**GA1**: o.O

**SD**: -.- _sigh_

_Edited: 11/17/06_


	10. The Grace of Healing

There and Back again

**GA1**: _twitch, twitch_

**SD: **Heh heh... looks like I over worked her again...O well... either that or the hurricane has blown away that last brain cell of hers...

**GA1**: _twitch_

**SD**: Wait... Don't we share that cell?!!!

**GA1**: _twitch, twitch_

**_Disclaimer:_** Please listen to this little muse! These crazy women own nothing more then the dirt on their shoes, and the one brain cell they share! How could they possible make Escaflowne? So, there for the do not own it, so don't sue them! But they do own their respective characters and changes in plot line.

_**Spirit Dancer: **Aiko, Shiva_

_**Glass Angel1:** Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Children, and any other character that I must create for the production of this story._

_All Rights reserved._

_**Summary:**_

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xXxXxXx_ ; scene change

xVxVxVxVx; same scene different view

_italic;_ vision

_XoX _; Flashback

* * *

Chpt. 9 _The Grace of Healing_

"But we have to save Van-_dono_!" Merle cried, as Allen leaned back against on of the windows on the bridge. They had moved under cover as the crew tried to fix the Crusader as fast as possible. There was a problem though; every now and then a set of blue guymelefs would fly by, giving the crews the creeps. They were still trying to find them, and moving would give away their location. But it still left the problem of how TO find Van. By now he had been captured and taken aboard that large fortress. Allen had already said that they probably hadn't killed Van, given that they may still need him; all they had left was convincing Allen and finding the fortress.

"Merle, I told you, there is no way to find the Zaibach fortress."

"Actually, Allen...there is a way..." Aiko said for the first time since Van disappeared. Allen looked at her with a 'go-on' face. "I don't know how, but I can...find people...or things..." Merle looked at her questionably, the turned to look at Allen with a smile on her face, jumping up and down.

"YEAH!! That's right!! She could see the invisible Guymelefs in Fanelia!!!" Aiko glanced over at Merle with one word in her eyes...Death. And then it hit her, Merle wasn't there when she did that, then how could she've known? Allen looked between the both of them.

"Please, Allen...just give me a chance..."

"Hey, Boss we ain't got anything else to run on. I mean she was right about the attack." Gaddes said suddenly, almost making Aiko jump, she forgot that he was there. Sighing Allen took in his defeat and looked at her.

"Alright, we'll give it a try… What do you need?" Aiko smirked.

"Jus a map." Allen headed down the hallway.

"Follow me."

"You owe me BIG time." Merle whispered to Aiko as they walked down the hallway into a room Aiko had never seen before. Aiko glared at her.

"Hey, who's finding Van huh?" Aiko retorted back, glaring at her. Once they entered the room, Allen and Aiko sat down at a square table that had a map on it. Gaddes, mole man, and Merle were either standing or sitting around the table. Aiko took her choker off, held it above the map, and closed her eyes. The pendant started to sway, and Aiko moved it across the map._ This might take a while..._

_xXxXxXxXx_

Miguel leaned his head back on to the floor as he stared up at the ceiling of the commons room. His feet hung over the top of the chair; he didn't care at this point if Gatty came in and yelled at him for the 'improper' use of the damn thing. His feet sort of began to tingle, as the blood rushed more to his head then anywhere else and his arms ached from the day's battle, the mere thought of the whole thing made him want to curse_. Stupid Austria Knight, _Miguel cursed inwardly, it was because of him, he had received that lecture from Shesta about watching your enemy's every move, and 'You're an Elite, Miguel! Act like one!' How come every time HE did something wrong he was yelled at it for, yet when Voile did something wrong, he was let off with a slap on the wrist by Shesta or Gatty? Well then again, the only time Viole ever got yelled at was when they BOTH did something wrong, and that was only by Dilandau_-sama_. Maybe that just came from him being born from a noble family, though the only reason he made it to an Elite was because his damn father paid for it. Miguel slammed his fist against the arm rest; he worked twice as hard because of that. Dilandau won't have let some–paid-off soldier into his Elite Dragonslayers, Shesta and Gatty should know THAT!

There was commotion in the room as Dallet and Guimel walked into the room, laughing. Behind them, smiling at some new joke of his, was Viole. Groaning inwardly, Miguel pulled himself up right into the chair, and let his feet rest on the floor. He felt dizzy for the first few moments as the blood rushed back down to his feet. Watching as his two friends plopped down onto the couch across from him and the small wooden table that sat between them, Miguel rubbed the back of his head. Viole, on the other hand, made his way around to stand behind the chair Miguel was in, and rest against the back as he smirked down at him. Groaning inwardly again, he slumped down in the chair. _O lord, here it comes. _

"Miguel! You should have told us you had that kind of talent!" Viole ruffled the brunette's hair a bit. "That was the most perfect Swan Dive I have ever seen!" Biting his lip Miguel could hear Dallet swallow a chuckle, Guimel just rolled his eyes. "I think Dilandau-_sama_ should let you do that in practice, you may never know when falling off like that could come in handy!"

"Shut up, Viole before I request a new partner..." Miguel growled at the long haired boy, before slumping over to stare down at the floor. "Can't you find someone else to annoy with your stupid jokes?"

"O, I'm hurt Miguel!" Viole held a hand up over his heart dramatically as if he had been stabbed. "How many times must you say those things?"

"Alright you two..." Guimel said before Miguel could turn around and strangle Viole, who had 'fainted' on the back of the chair from his 'deadly wound' to the heart. Miguel's blue eyes narrowed at him. "Let's not go getting into a fight again that ends with one of you with bathroom duty and the other with kitchen duty for another month. Dilandau-_sama_ is already pissed off at you two for one thing; don't need to make it another." Viole's head popped up, with him smiling widely at the pale blond/mushroom haired slayer.

"I wouldn't mind another month of kitchen duty! I mean, making Dilandau-_sama'_s meals are easy as long as its fruit, and if I throw some strawberries he's in a good mood!" Miguel slammed his fist into the boy's shoulder.

"You may not mind it, but I could go without the bathroom duty, and I would like the normal cook back! You food is terrible, Viole, you can't cook worth a hoot!" He narrowed his eyes at him again, but Viole just wave his hand in the air to dismiss it, smiling.

"Alright, now what are you two going off on?" Shesta's voice carried into the room, making them all jump. He stood in the door way with nothing more then his blue undershirt, black slacks, and his boots on. His sword slumped down his waist from the loosened belt. "I thought I told you to leave him alone Viole..."

"Ah, at last, I have been framed of a crime I have not committed!" Viole cried out, yet again dramatically, waving his hands in the air. "I have not done such a thing, oh second-in –command. We were just having a little fun, no harm done."

"Right, sure Viole..." Shesta just rolled his eyes, annoyed slightly before looking to the others. "We have training to get to; Dilandau won't be there. So, Gatty and I are taking care of it this time. Be down on the training floor in ten. O, and Miguel?"

"Um?"

"Do me a favor; bring the irregularity with you on the way to the training grounds. Dilandau wants it moved up to the upper floors of the Vione today..." Miguel nodded as Shesta disappeared out the door. Viole stuck his tongue out at the back of their second-in-command.

"Viole!" Dallet yelled at him.

"What? He and Gatty have been tight asses for the past five days!" Viole crossed his arms. "Its starting to bug me! Is there something wrong again and those two aren't telling us?"

"Well Viole..." Miguel said as he stood up, rolling his eyes annoyed. "If you care to pay attention to the world around you, then you would know..."

"Know what, oh my Miguel_-sama?"_ He turned and glared at him for a moment.

"It has to deal with this 'irregularity' that we caught in Fanelia... By the way," he looked at the other two as they stood up, "Does anyone know the name of this 'irregularity'?"

"Nope, natta clue, Miguel."

"Great, just great…"

_xXxXxXxXx_

"Last one..." Ayane said to herself as she started to pull out the last curler in her hair. The past few days she had probably spent in this room had been long and boring. So she had spent the last day working on getting the curls back into her hair. This would have been an easy thing to fix if she could use her curling iron, but with no where to plug it in, she had to go about it the hard way. With the last one out she looked down onto the small mirror that sat on the night stand, and studied her reflection. Sighing she took the small toothpick comb through each curl to break them down into several smaller ones. Taking up the ribbons on the table, she weaved them back through the front two curls. Done with the task of her hair, Ayane shuffled through her small makeup case for the small tube of light red lip gloss. No one had come into this room for the past few days, except the guard that brought her meals. That was about it, so she had deemed that going all out was pointless. But, just incase, she took some of the liquid eyeliner out. Taking one last look at her reflection in the small mirror, Ayane closed it and placed it along with everything else back inside her bag.

"This...is...boring..." Groaning, she fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. The image of the red eyed boy flashed through her mind, with a snort she rolled to her side and stared at the door. _Why did I kiss the stupid pervert back? I wasn't even thinking about it either... Sheesh girl. If Aiko heard about it I'd never hear the end of it. _There was a small knock on the door, causing her to bolt up off the bed.

"Come in!" She said, as she subconsciously straightened out her dress. It was a bit early to be dinner time... had someone finally come to see her? The dark blue door slide open and a brownish red headed boy walked in, the long sword tapped against the rim of his boot as he walked. A pair of black gloves were tucked underneath the black belt that held up his sword. The sleeveless blue tank top hung loose on his muscular frame, mentally Ayane's jaw dropped._ That makes two so far. How old are these kids? Aren't they a bit young to be in the army?_ She pondered in her head, as she spoke: "Is there something I can help you with... Milord?"

The boy blushed.

_xXxXxXxXx_

He walked down the long catwalk across the hanger floor, with the girl trailing behind him. The evening winds blew through the open hanger door, ruffling his hair. It would have been nice if Shesta had warned him it was a girl, would have been even nicer if he warned him how she looked! He and Gatty were probably having a hay day with this; well at least practice would be interesting. Miguel looked over his shoulder when he realized that the foot steps behind him had stopped. The girl, Ayane, was looking off onto the white guymelef that was in the hanger. The look in her gray eyes was vacant, as if no one was there. Hesitantly, he turned and walked a ways towards her.

"Lady Ayane? Is there something the matter?" The girl jumped at the sound of his voice. Her light curls fell in front of her eyes as she turned to look at him, there was a fine line of blush on her checks. At least he had gotten her back for surprising him earlier, it had been a long time since a girl had mistaken him for a lord.

"O, no nothing's wrong... but umm..." She pointed outside the hanger bay to the lava stones that floated about. "How can stones float?" The girl really wasn't from around here was she?

"They're Lava stones. It's what we use to make our ships move around in the air." Miguel turned to continue walking down the catwalk. "The Vione is made inside a very large Lava stone."He walked a few steps before she moved again after him, holding her bag close to her. The ruffling sound of her dress echoed in his ear. How could one wear something that looked so heavy? Well, at least Viole would be occupied by something besides him for a while. Even though this made him feel sort of sorry for the girl, today was turning out to be a long day.

_xXxXxXxXx _

"Damn, Shesta wasn't kiddin'!" Viole whispered, as he leaned back on the small wooden step. The curtains around the enclosed room were pulled back, revealing the walls of mirrors. The only real furniture wise was the racks for practice weapons that lined on side of the room. Some of the weapons didn't have much of a blade, and some were so sharp it was like they had never been touched before. On the floor was Shesta and Miguel, Miguel was doing pretty well against Shesta, at least he was this time around. Guimel was off on the far side of the room standing next to the girl who had popped down on the floor after a while of standing. Her heavy skirt fell around her in a perfect circle. "Are all the girls on the mystic moon that hot?"

"Viole!" Dallet growled as he punched him hard against the arm. Viole just grinned as he rubbed his hurt arm. His blue eyes looked back up at the girl across the way; even though he was suppose to be paying attention to Miguel and Shesta. Still the chick was hot; bouncing black, blue tipped curls fell around her oval-ish face. The dress she wore was a little strange, but hell it brought out much of her figure. The tight corset showed off the nice rack the girl had. Though the only two things that really made the girl catch your eye (besides the hair) was the color of her skin and eyes. All of them had thought you couldn't get paler then Dilandau-_sama_, but this girl made it look as it Dilandau had a tan. Then there were her eyes, steel gray. Once someone had told him that each eye color means something about the person, though Viole could only remember one because he saw the color every day, red eyes, Dilandau-_sama_ eyes. Red stood for demon, and that fit Dilandau just fine. Now Viole wished he could remember what gray meant.

"I still think she's hot."

"Viole..." Gatty's voice warned him, sighing he looked way from the beauty and back to the little battle that was going on before him. _At least the girl could amuse her self by watching Miguel get his ass kicked_, Viole smirked, _and then I can show off as I kick Shesta's butt! Hey anything to get a girl's attention_, Viole was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he nearly missed what was happening before him. Shesta misjudged his footing and slipped from the imbalance in his weight. Miguel didn't have time to readjust his sword to miss him, and he brought the sharp edge down on Shesta's sword hand. The whole thing seemed to happen in slow motion, as the realization of what just happened hit them all. Blood splattered on the wooden floor, and was reflected in all of the mirrors around them. It also dripped off of Miguel's sword. None of them moved until Shesta cried out in pain.

"Shesta!" Gatty was the first to run to his companion's side. A few seconds later he and Dallet shot to their feet.

"Good one, you two!" Dallet yelled, Miguel tossed his sword to the side as he knelt down if front of their wounded friend.

"I didn't mean too!" Was the only thing he could managed as they all looked on as Gatty looked over Shesta's hand. The boy was so far into tears of pain that he could only whimper at the touch.

"Shit, Miguel you sliced his hand in half! There's no way the medic can fix-"

"Ah, hell Dilandau-_sama_'s gonna kill us!"

"Someone get a medic up here!"

"Get Dilandau-_sama_ too!" Shoots and orders were flying around in the total chaos that no one noticed the girl stand up, and quickly walk across the room towards them. She pushed Guimel and Miguel side ruffle and knelt down in front of the blond boy. They were all in to much startle to say anything or stop her as she took Shesta's wounded hand from Gatty. It wasn't until he cried out in pain again that Gatty snapped out of his trance.

"What the hell of you think your do-"

"Shut up!" She snapped at him, the fierceness in her voice silenced anymore protests from Gatty, along with any that could have come from the rest of them. She looked back down at the bloodied hand that she held into hers, for a few seconds nothing happened and Gatty was about to speak again. But then, her hands began to imitate a dark blue light.

"What the-" were the only words able to leave one of the slayers' mouth as Shesta yelped out in pain one last time, and the girl grinded her teeth together to keep from crying out herself. A few moments later the light died anyway, the girl withdrew her hands. Looking down at the once wounded hand, Gatty smeared the blood aside. The wound that would have rendered Shesta no long able to be a swordsman...was gone.

"How the...? Did you- " Was all he was able to get out, before the girl fainted into Guimel's arms.

_xXxXxXxXx _

"Folken_-sama!!!"_ Dilandau yelled as he walked through the door into the man's study. Folken was sitting at the table in the center with a glass of red wine sitting before him and a small book in his hands. He looked up that the boy who rampaged in, ruining his silence with interested. It wasn't everyday he did something so wrong that Dilandau would remember titles when yelling at him. The boy could get quite angry but not angry enough to forget that. The red eyed boy slammed his fist down on the table, making the small glass shake from the force. "What the hell is she?!"

"I beg your pardon?" Folken looked at the young man questionably. Dilandau turned his head slightly to glare at him.

"Fifteen minutes ago, Miguel sliced Shesta's hand in half…" He frowned slightly; Shesta was one of Dilandau's first slayers. It would be a shame if the boy could no longer wield a sword. There had been a reason why he picked the boy to be his second-in-command, along with the other, Gatty. Both boys' seemed to have a natural knack for swords, along with the newer melef models.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Dilandau, but what does this have to do with Ayane?"

"Everything, damn it! A mere touch! Gatty told me that the girl took his injured hand, and with mere touch..." Dilandau seemed to continue to make no sense for sometime, as if he himself was having a hard time believing whatever he was trying to tell him. "She healed it! The only evidence that Shesta was even wounded was the blood on Miguel's sword, on the floor, and on the hands of Gatty, the girl, and Shesta's! What the hell is she?!"

"She...healed him?"

"Yes, Folken_-sama!_ Weren't you paying attention to a single word I just said?!!"

_xXxXxXxXx_

Sweat dripped down the side of her face as she moved her pendent over the map. Three hours, she had been at this for three hours. For the first hour she had tried to do just what she had said, find Van, but it was to hard to concentrate on him. So, thinking with some information she had, if Van was with the creepy silver head kid, then Ayane had to be near by. So instead of looking for the twerp, Aiko had turned her attention to her friend. She couldn't quiet tell what was worse, Merle's continuous glare, or the fact that everyone was watching her. If Ayane and her had their places switched, Aiko knew that Ayane would have already found her by now, and Van ten times over. But, Ayane had just started to teach her this less then six months ago, after their class trip to Tokyo Tower, and she still had to use a map.

Maybe if she used something that Ayane always had around her, well the only thing that could come up was the teddy bear in her bag, but that wouldn't work. Even though the bear was Ayane's prized position, the teddy bear was what Ayane always had her find. That might back fire if she used it. Taking in a deep breath she continued on. _Come on Ayane give me a sign! They're all counting on me, and Merle's death glare is starting to get annoying. Come on..._she cried in her mind frustrated,_ I… I promise I'll tell you who really eat that chocolate Double Decker cake you made last month!_ The pendent continue to swing back and forth as she stared at it. As it passed over something labeled 'Lava Valley' the pendent stopped, and her plead was answered. But not in the way she wanted.

A massive pain surged through her hand, making her almost drop the pendent. She chocked; the pain was almost unbearable, even if it only lasted for a few seconds, but the instant it stopped Aiko was pulled into a world of darkness.

_Colors swirled around her as they slowly took on forms and shapes. She was walking down some sort of catwalk. A brownish redhead walked in front of her, his sword tapping against his high boots. It was cold, even if the clothing she wore seemed to feel heavy. A black-blue tipped curl fell down a crossed her face as she turned her head to the left. There among the chaos below she could see a white guymelef. She could recognize it, even though she felt confused somehow. Her head suddenly shot back to the front, the boy was talking to her even though she couldn't hear what he was saying. She said something back, and then turned to the right and pointed outside the hanger where large rocks floated about. The boy said something in respond and she nodded her head as he motion for her to follow. The world around her fell into the darkness of swirling colors once again._

"There! He's there!" Aiko chocked after a moment, her hand fell off the table as she slumped down her chair. She could see them all talking, the look on Gaddes's face as he said something to Allen and disappeared out the doorway. Allen looked at her and said something but she didn't hear it as she fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

**SD**: Soon, soon the real noticeable difference will start in plot! Yay!!

**GA1**: _still twitching from over work ness_

**SD:**-.- STOP THAT AND GET BACK TO WORK!!

**GA1**:_ twitch_

_Edited: 11/17/06_


	11. Destiny's Fumble

There and back again

**SD:** Ble

**GA1:** Don't "Ble" me...

**SD**: Hurricanes are ble, are there anymore coming to get us?

**GA1:** Does it look like I know?

**SD**: OF COURSE! You know everything: )

**GA1**: -.-

**_Disclaimer:_** WE do not own Escaflowne; it belongs to the old creepy guys that paid billions of bucks for its production. Therefore, there is no use in suing us for it; all we own is...six pennies, one brain cell, and maybe the broken car in the yard... I think. But we do however own our respective characters and changes in plot line.

_**Spirit Dancer:** Aiko, Shiva_

_**Glass Angel1:** Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Children, and any other character/characters that I must create for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved._

_**Summary:**_

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXx_ ;scene change

_italic;_ vision

_XoX _; Flashback

* * *

Chpt. 10_ Destiny's fumble _

Pounding, the aching in the back of her head pulsed into her eyes as she slowly cracked them open. Whoever had hit her aside the head with a slug hammer was going to get it. Ayane rubbed the side of her head, only to jerk it back when her hand burned at the touch. She stared down at the small scare that moved down between her middle finger and her index finger the reached down to her wrist. That's right, she helped the blond boy, well that meant that the pervert was still going to get his, and she would spare the blond. It wasn't his fault after all. She took in her surroundings a bit; this place looked like the sick bay with all of the whiteness going on. Sighing she looked over at the chair the sat next to her bed, at least someone had left her bag for her. Shuffling through it with her good hand, she pulled out two white gloves. It was best to hide the scar just in case. After that she slipped off the bed, carefully so not to set anything off. The little pervert was going to own her big time for this one.

_xXxXxXxXx_

_How the hell did Folken know how to open this damn thing? _Dilandau cursed as he stared up at the white dragon. He wasn't allowed to be in room when he interrogated the prisoner, so instead of yelling at anyone for his frustration he had come down to the hanger to get a good close look at the thing that threatened the Zaibach Empire. Maybe Emperor Dornkirk was finally losing his marbles or something. This thing was such an outdated guymelef that one Alseides units could probable tear it to pieces in less then five minutes. Still, though, Dilandau's mind fell onto how Folken was able to open the damn thing. Slowly he walked up the stair case to the top.

The thing looked like it belonged in some museum or something, this thing was by no way a threat to Zaibach, Dilandau deemed. He moved his hand along the outer shell of the guymelef. It had to be made out of dragon bone for it to be this texture, someone had put a lot of time and effort into this thing, yet still it was old. Dilandau stopped as he came face to face with the red engerest chamber. This was probable the one thing he liked most about this thing was that red chamber. _What had Folken done? He just touched it with his bare hand right? _Removing his glove, Dilandau reached his hand up to touch it.

"Hey! Pervert, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" He snapped around by the voice and looked at the girl, Ayane. She stood on the stairs; a few steps away from the main platform, gloves now covering her hands. Her breaths came in rasp and hard as if she had run all the way here from the sick bay.

"Why the hell-"

"Call it a guess, if you touch that something bad is going to happen!" Dilandau stared at the girl for a moment, bewildered. Then he growled, since when did he take orders from girls? He turned around and placed his hand on the engerest chamber.

_xXxXxXxXx_

"All stations report..." Folken said as he stepped out on to the platform over looking the bridge of the Vione. There were people below him running around from station to station. He needed something to get his mind off of the boy being held in his chambers. His brother, after ten years he had finally seen his brother again. He had hoped Van would listen to him, and join Zaibach, ending this war before it even started. Folken could only hope, for fate was not on his side. Someone was shout things off when the Vione suddenly shook violently. To keep his balance, Folken had to sink his metal claw into the rock face that rose next to him. "What was that!"

"Engines six, eight, twelve and four have reputed!"

"We are losing altitude!"

"Reports coming in, Hanger 5 has been damaged by an explosion!" Chaos unfolded below him as the shift working the bridge tried quickly to make since of what was happening. _Hanger 5? That's where the Escaflowne-_ the thought was left unfinished as the Vione shook again.

"We are under attack! I repeat, we are under attack, the Crusader is boarding from Hanger 7!"

_xXxXxXxXx_

Aiko looked out the window on the bridge to the floating rocks outside. She had woken up almost an hour before the attack. Allen had deemed that she and Merle would have to stay aboard the Crusader. Merle was sitting down next to her, tail twitching with irritation. When Allen had said that, the cat girl looked like she was about to jump down his throat, the only thing that Aiko was really worried about was that Allen wouldn't find Ayane. Not that he was looking for her too, Van had 'forgotten' to tell him about her back at the fort, 'just in case' Allen couldn't be trusted, but now Aiko wish he hadn't thought about that and had told him anyways. She thought about trying to move the ship closer to the docking bay since it had drifted away._ But then Allen would get mad, so...the only way is to jump...but if I missed, then I'd fall tens upon thousands of feet and splatter to my death..._A chaotic smile spread across Aiko's face.

"And I would care because?" She said to no one in particular. Getting up, she stretched and then froze. Merle looked at her.

"You would care about what? Hey! I'm talking to you!" Merle waved a hand in front of Aiko. Giving up, Merle shook her head and looked out the window.

_Scenes of Allen, and the Crusades men flashed before her. Allen was fighting a boy in a black and blue uniform. As other images flashed by, she saw more boys in black and blue uniforms shouting orders. They seemed barely older then she was, a few looks of worry crossed a few of their faces as they split up in the corridors. Then she images changed to Van in a smoke filled room. There's a shadow behind Van in the smoke. A boy in a red and black uniform brings his sword down on Van with a chaotic smile on his face. _

Aiko gasped as she came out of her 'stretch' and took off running towards the hanger.

"Aiko Stop! What the hell are you doing?!" Merle chased Aiko all the way to the hanger. "Moron what are you planning to do!"

"I'm going to jump... What does it look like?" Aiko retorted angrily as she stretched her legs a little bit, but then again, she didn't care if she missed.

"But if you miss you'll die! Splat! Flatter then a pancake!" The cat girl yelled at her, short pink hair tossing about from the winds. Aiko looked up at her with a crazed smile.

"And what's your point, Merle?" Still smirking, Aiko got up leaving a stunned Merle in her wake.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Aiko looked back at the cat girl.

"Yes."

"Are all you Mystic Mooners this weird?" Ignoring her, Aiko ran towards the edge of the hanger and waited till the last second to jump. At first it didn't seem likely that she would make it, but she landed with only half of her right foot on the other side, making her fall down.

"Yes… I made it...wait a minute...DAMN IT!" Pounding the floor hard, she got up, and ran blindly into the floating fortress, trusting in the sudden impulse that urged her on. Running past all of the little duels that were going on, Aiko ran down a flight of stairs, down another corridor or two and then up another flight of stairs. Finally she came to floor with the small labeling plate that said Hanger 5. Well if she got lost at least she knew what floor she was on. She stopped and tried to get her breathing under control while looking around. The room was smoke filled, and to her left she saw Van looking up at something. When she followed his gaze, she saw an older man with light greenish blue hair, and dark maroon eyes. Most of his body was hidden from view by either smoke, or the black cloak he wore.

"Van..."

"Brother!" Van retorted back with anger clearly in his voice. The figure took one of his hands out that held Van's sword, and threw it down to him. Aiko looked at him with shock. _That's...That's Van's brother? I didn't even know he had one..._The man walked away and disappeared out of sight. For a moment Van stood still, looking up at the catwalk, but a moment was long enough for Aiko to see the shadow moving towards him through the smoke that filled the hanger.

"Van!" Aiko yelled taking the young king out of whatever thought was pulsing through his mind. He looked over at her as the shadowy figure behind him took that moment of opportunity, and jumped out of the smoke. Aiko's face paled. "Van, behind you!" Van turned around, unsheathed his sword, and blocked the whitish silver haired soldier's attack all in one movement. Aiko watched as they fought briefly (for the soldier in the red armor seemed slightly disoriented) until Van swung his sword passed his attackers. Metal met flesh. The Soldier in red grabbed his cheek and dropped to his knees.

"...S-sorry..." Van said as he sheathed his sword again, and ran towards Escaflowne. Aiko ran after him, and muttered a quick "bastard" as she passed him. As Aiko was running towards it, something out of the corner on her eye caught her attention. When she looked, her face paled considerably.

"Ayane!" She shouted as she ran over and tried to wake her up. Ayane was laying half on and half off of the stairs that lead up to the Escaflowne, the only problem with this was it was her upper half that was off the stairs on the hanger floor. There seemed to be a slight bruise on her check, maybe from when she hit the floor. The once white parts of her dress were darkened. She wasn't probable going to be too happy about that. "Ayane! Wake up!"

"Aiko!" Van shouted as he had the Escaflowne kneel down near her. "She's alright, just unconscious. Left her up a bit, and I'll move the left hand under her!" Tears pricked her eyes as she nodded and lifted her up the best she could. _Ayane if you die on me..._

_xXxXxXxXx_

They all knelt down around her on the floor of the Crusader's hanger. Merle's tail flicking back and forth behind her, Allen didn't know Ayane was here. In fact no one but her, Merle and Van knew. For everyone else was working on the escape away from the Zaibach fortress to the palace. Still on the bridge of tears, Aiko had to resist the need to shake her awake. The winds battered the open hanger, sending lose strains of hair into her face. After what seemed like an eternity, Ayane's eyes fluttered a bit as she groaned. Aiko's eyes went wide as Ayane tried to sit up.

"Damn girl and you get all over my case when I try and disappear!" Aiko yelled at the poor girl. Ayane suddenly coughed and groaned again as she moved her head about. When her eyes opened again, she was staring up at Merle.

"Alright, feline, you have two seconds to hide..." Merle blinked in surprise, and dashed off out of the hanger. Aiko could barely hide the smirk, sometimes she wished she had the way with words like that to make people run without a second thought. Coughing, Ayane slowly sat up and stared down on her blackened skirt. Sighing, like it was nothing, she looked over at Van who held her black bag. Studying him for a moment, Van shifted uneasy by her look, only to be smacked the side of his head. Hard.

"Ow!" was all that came out of his mouth as his hand drew upwards to shield from another attack. Smiling at her accomplishment, Ayane looked over at Aiko.

"So, Miss Smarty Ass, how many times have you tried to kill yourself while I've been away?" Aiko stood there for a second, and then started to chuckle nervously.

"Only twice………which is actually a record compared to back home..." Aiko replied as she sweat dropped. Ayane frowned and then looked back over at Van. BAM! The sound echoed in the room, as he was now on his butt, with his hands covering the top of his head. Ayane had slammed her fist down onto it. Aiko stared wide eyed at the now injured KING.

"Ayane you can't DO THAT..."Aiko said coming to the young king's rescue. "I mean...he's a king...you don't just hit kings on the head like that...even if it is his fault..." She whispered the last part more to herself then to the others in the room.

"So you admit that Van was not watching you?"

"What a minute, is that why you're hitting me? How am I supposed to control whether or not she tries to kill herself." Van yelled in his own defense, and then he looked at Aiko confused. "And what do you mean by TWICE? I only know of the one!" Aiko smiled sweetly...a little too sweetly.

"The second time can't be counted because I had to save your ass..." Aiko said pouting slightly. Ayane just rolled her eyes at her, and lay back down onto the hanger floor. A few seconds later, the sound of foot steps coming down the far corridor made her prop herself up again.

"Van, Aiko are you two... Alright?" Allen started to say as he walked in, long blond hair dancing behind him. But once he saw Ayane, it took him a moment to finish. Ayane blinked at him puzzled as Van sat up again, and then she looked over at Aiko.

"Is that...a girl?" Ayane pointed at him. Aiko quietly chuckled to herself as Van put a hand over his mouth to try to stop chuckling. After a few seconds, Aiko tried to calm down enough to explain the situation to Ayane who looked a little lost…A look that rarely ever crossed the girls face.

"What?" Ayane looked at the two of them. "Was it something that I said?" Aiko stood up, and held her hand out towards her.

"Ayane...that's a guy..." that was all Aiko could get out before she began chuckling again. A chuckle escaped from behind Van's hand as Ayane looked at Allen one more time. Allen, on the other hand while this was happening, was staring at Aiko as if she had lost her mind.

"O... It is?" Van coughed a few times, to push down his own laughter to save Allen some...pride as it was being battered unknowingly by a half awake girl.

"A...Aiko... Why don't you take her to your room..." He coughed a few more times before continuing. "Quickly...Please?" Aiko nodded her head, as she tried to hide a smirk. She took Ayane by the elbow and led her down the hallway, still chuckling. Ayane looked confused the whole time. Once through the door, Aiko tossed her bag onto the table next to hers and plopped down onto the bed, breaking out in laughter again.

"Nice to see I amuse you, Miss Smarty Ass..." Aiko looked up at Ayane, and tried to stop.

"I-I'm sorry Ayane…but it's a rare thing to see you confused." Now that she thought about it… that was the first time that Aiko had laughed that much in years…Rolling her eyes, Ayane looked down at her dress for a few moments as her laughter died away. The frown on her face deepened.

"That pervert...is so going to get it, my dress is ruined!" She shrieked, where as in the hanger she mindlessly dismissed it. Aiko stared at her.

"But a while ago you didn't care..." Aiko said confusion written all over her faced.

"That's because a while ago I wasn't completely awake! O, he's sooo lucky I have an extra dress." She growled as she unzipped her bag and ruffled around for a few things. "Aiko, get off your ass and undo the back of this dress..."

"Alright, alright... No need to get in a fuss about it…" Aiko sighed getting off the bed, and untied the thousands of ribbons on the back. "So...who is this pervert you're talking about...what does he look like?"

"The pervert," Ayane retorted as she pulled out a set of black stockings, and a pair of gloves. "Is the ass hole that walked into my room when I was in nothing more then a towel, and had the nerve to kiss me! He's got whitish silver hair and red eyes..." She yanked out a large mass of black and tossed it onto the bed before walking over to the door and throwing it open to look down at Merle. Who had perched herself at the bottom of it to listen in. "Listen cat girl, you're either in this room or get out of here, got me? Now in!" Aiko looked at Merle and then froze.

"Wait...he has...silver hair...and red eyes?" Aiko asked, starting to put two and two together. Merle walked in and jumped up onto one of the chairs listening to them. Ayane slammed the door shut again, and tried to lock it only to find no lock. So instead she grabbed a spare chair and shoved it under the door knob. Walking back over to the bed, stripping out of the one dress, and throwing it to Merle to hold, she looked at her.

"Did I stutter?" Ayane sat on the edge off the bed, kicked off her boots, and began to work of the clips on the leggings she now wore. Not really caring that she was in nothing more then her black lace underwear. "Aiko, pull out my ribbon stringed boots from my bag please." Aiko's eyes widened with joy.

"Yes...She's finally going gothic!" Aiko said happily as she got the boots out of the bag. "It took you long enough...It was strange being the only one in this world who wore all black…" Ayane just rolled her eyes was she took off her last stocking and went to putting on the next ones. Unlike the first ones, that were a plain black silk, this set had a design that would go down the inter part of her legs all the way down to her feet. All Aiko could tell was that it was of some kind of flower, but because of this design, not all of it was made of silk and was quiet easy for Ayane to tear when putting on. Standing up to quickly check them over, the leggings become a second skin. Ayane then turned around, taking off her white gloves to put on a black set on her arms that would go up to the middle part of her upper arms. Aiko set down on the chair in front of the door; she always liked watching this changing process from the pretty 'porcelain doll' to the pretty 'porcelain doll of death'. Watching her move about in her black lace underwear, one could see the finely toned body, a six pack stomach (even if Ayane looked a bit thin sometimes), well toned arms and legs that didn't give off that muscular look at Aiko had. Though one should never underestimate the power that thin, pale creamy colored skin girl had. Adjusting her strapless bra, Ayane undid the ribbons on the front of her black dress. Even though this one looked to be the most complicated dress for her to put on, it was actually the easiest. Pulling it over head, and working her arms into the sleeves, it took her only five minutes to make her head appear again as the dress slipped loosely over her. The front of the dress fell only to her mid thigh and on the back it fell all the away to the floor, with enough fabric left over to make a train. The ends of it had a black lace on it; this was only because of this lace that the dress made it to her mid thigh. The front of the dress was adored in different kinds of lace. Just enough to make it interesting, as Ayane tightened the ribbons, again making a corset-like appearance on the dress. The sleeves of the dress actually came up to her shoulders, barely, this time, and with her hands at her sides, would cover her arms completely. But, because of a cut on the inter elbows, the sleeves would fall away from her lower arms when she lifted them up, thus the need for gloves. The parting end of the sleeves end with the same kind of black lace as the skirt of the dress. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she began to put on her boots. These, unlike most of her others, only made it half way up her shins, and were a lot dressier.

"Merle, since you're the closest; pull out my make up bag. It's the small red one." Merle, who had been amazed by the process of putting on this bazaar dress quickly jumped to her command. But when she tossed the small bag to Ayane she knocked out a folder that was in it the floor. A picture slide out of it, Aiko stared at it for a moment, she knew where it was taken by the bench and the plants that were in it. All of those flowers belong to one place, Ayane's garden that she priced so much. But it took her a moment to recognize that the girl lying out on the chair, in the bazaar jade dress... Was her.

_XoX_

_Aiko plopped down on Ayane's queen sized bed, covered in its dark blue silky sheets. Ayane was struggling out of a new creation that she had, and was working on slipping into a part of black guy jean shorts, and a white _s_paghetti strapped shirt. Taking the moment to study her room, there was nothing really out of the ordinary here, a night stand, a dresser (which probable had nothing more the billions of different underwear and stockings), a body length mirror, and on the walls, well that weird vine that grew on all the walls around the house. Thus explaining why most of the rooms in Ayane's house never had doors, well all except her 'father's room' but he never really seemed to come home at all. She heard Ayane open the closet door, and so she sat up to get a good look at all the different bazaar creations that lived in there. As she moved some aside to make way from this one, Aiko caught a glimpse of the waist high safe that also lived in her closet. Again, Aiko never asked what was in it, and Ayane didn't answer. It was left alone, if they didn't talk about it, it didn't exist._

"_Hey Aiko?"_

"_What?" She replied as she sat up on the bed, Ayane looked at her and smiled._

"_Would you do something for me?"_

"_Depends on what I'm doing and who's going to see it…" Ayane turned a pulled out this jade dress, it wasn't like the other ones she had. It was kind of simple; the only thing strange about it really was the way that the top was cut, and the funny skirt layer. _

"_Would you put this on for me? And let me take a few pictures of you?"_

"_What! Aya..."_

"_O please! No one's going to see you, and no one will see the pictures! I promise, I just would like a few good pictures of you please?" Aiko sighed; Ayane seemed to be having a bad week and wasn't going to tell her why. Again the rule of 'if not talked about, it doesn't exist.' Whatever it was, she was trying to get it off her mind. Even if it meant tormenting her friend, well if it made her happy. Sliding off the bed, Aiko held out her hand._

"_Alright, alright no need to go puppy dog eyed on me." Aiko took the dress. "Let me guess, hair and make up to right?" Ayane smiled at her, for the first time that week, before she danced off to get something._

"_Yup, yup. And I wont put to much on I promise! And we'll take the pictures out in the garden!" She sighed as she watched Ayane hope around. At least she wasn't scary anymore._

_XoX _flashback ends _XoX_

Aiko's eyes widened as she stared at the picture. Lunging at it, she missed it by a millisecond as Merle picked it up.

"NO!" Aiko shouted as she tried to grab it from Merle, who was looking at it with wide eyes. Suddenly, her eyes went from confused to an evil smirk.

"Wow, Aiko...I never knew you had it in you..." Merle taunted as she let the picture fly to the ground. Aiko's face was priceless as she pushed Merle towards the door, rather forcefully threw the chair aside, opened the door pushed Merle out. Slamming the door behind her, Aiko replaced the chair where it was before all went silent again. Ayane just snuffed a chuckle as she picked up the picture from the floor, and placing it back into the folder before she put it back into her bag. Sitting down in the now empty chair, she began to pull out her makeup along with a small mirror.

"Wow, you don't have to freak out that bad... It wasn't one of the really good pictures..." Ayane sighed as she began to put on her black eye liner. Periodically, she looked up at her angry friend before returning to her task. "Why did you want to know what the pervert look like anyways?"

"Um..."She looked at the door, wondering if Merle was still there. She pulled the chair away and cracked it to make sure. _Nope...not a soul in sight_. She closed the door and replaced the chair underneath the door knob. "Um...cause that was the guy that I saw at Allen's fortress...and the guy who wanted to kill Van…" _And the guy who had your pendant…_At this point in time Ayane was at the stage of lipstick, the mix of white and black was sure a change for the better. At least now Aiko wouldn't be the only weird one. Then again, Ayane's other dress made her really stand out around her.

"Is that so?" She didn't really seem interested for some reason, as she leaned back in the chair running her fingers through her hair. Most likely to bring back out her short bangs that no one really knew that she had most of the time because Ayane had a trick to hide them in the rest of her hair. When she sat up, the small curls fell slightly over her steel gray eyes, the perfect image that could strike fear into anything with just the right glance. "Better, Miss Smarty ass?" Aiko smirked slightly.

"Yes...now I don't feel like I'm the only one in this world wearing the color..." Aiko looked at her for a second before being thrown into her own little world. With the conversation put aside by Ayane's attempt to change the subject, there wasn't a point in trying to continue it. She sat down on the bed as Ayane looked at herself in the mirror. The moment of peaceful silence was interrupted when Ayane let out a small cry.

"That little pervert! He took my chocker!" Aiko looked at her with one eye brow raised.

"You just now noticed? Ayane you're hopeless..."

"O shut up and go back into your own little world!" She snarled as she went through Aiko's bag pulling out her small black bear. She pulled the chair out from in front of the door. "You can stay in this stuffy, mildew smelling, little rat hole. I'm going to stretch my poor legs. Unlike you, I've been boxed up in the same room for two days. I need a change in scenery..." Aiko got up and stretched, but then thought better of it, and went over to her bag. Pulling out her CD player, she grabbed two batteries, walked over to the chair by the door, where a semi breeze flew into the room.

"Ok...have fun...I'll be here..." Aiko put on her headset, and started the CD. She missed her roll her eyes as Ayane stepped out the room, leaving her alone once again in the small room.

* * *

**SD:** BWAHAHAHAHA!

**GA1**: Will you stop stealing my laugh!

**SD:** But...but...

**GA1**: -.-

**SD**: Mwa hah?

**GA1**: -.-

**SD**: ...Blah?

**GA1**: -.-

**SD**?

**GA1**: Blah...

Edited: 11/17/06


	12. Silent Reassurance

_There and Back again_

**SD:** I've done it! I have finished Spirit's Within! That leaves me one up on you!

**GA1:** ...shut up. I help you out of you're stuck... And the planning for the sequel, not my fault that I have hit a bump in the road on To Tame A Beast...

**SD**: _dancing around and not listening_

**GA1**: _glare, and pulls out paint gun_

**SD:** EP!

**_Disclaimer:_** Look at me, does it look like I could come up with such a great anime and not have given it a sequel?! I thought so, so therefore neither I nor her own Escaflowne. It was created by those evil people that gave it such a wrong ending. But we do own our own respective characters.

_**Spirit Dancer:** Aiko, Shiva_

_**Glass Angel1:** Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Children, and any other character that I must create for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved._

_**Summary:**_

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXx_ ;scene change

_italic;_ vision

_XoX _; Flashback

* * *

Chpt. 11 _Silent Reassurance_

The breeze tossed her hair a bit as she stood on the edge of the hanger looking out onto the passing world. Allen leaned against the door, watching her. Out of the two of them, he would have probable preferred this one over the other. She seemed more... subtle, but at the same time it oddly remembered him of some of the nobles' daughters. Train to been seen but not heard, a pity really the girl probable had a good voice. Van's quick explanation of her didn't touch much about her personality, though the young king had warned him against something, mumbling she had good aim. Whatever that meant, Allen didn't have a clue, but maybe if he talked to her he could unravel some of the mystery. Both the girls' were from the Mystic Moon after all, that was strange enough as it was. But, from the look on her face was that of calculations and planning. Was one of them the bronze and the other the brains? Aiko had already shown she wasn't to be messed with, after throwing Kyo into a wall. Sighing, Allen stood up and started towards her, pushing his long hair off of his face.

"Are you...Ayane?" The girl's head snapped around and looked at him, the moonlight dancing off her pale face. For a moment she didn't answer him as her eyes, hidden beneath black curls', studied him.

"Yes I am, Milord..." Ayane bowed slightly. He definitely liked this one a lot better. At least she wasn't snotty; girls that normally looked like her always had attitudes. "May I ask who you are?"

"Allen Schezar... You don't have to call me 'Milord'..." He laughed at her slightly, and attempted to charm her over with one of his smiles. To his shock, it backfired as the girl just blinked and smiled at HIM. Right, normally he was the one to bring girls to their knees. That smiled could probable bring down a whole army of raging dragons.

"Well then, Knight Schezar, you would happen to be able to tell me where we are going?" She batted her eyes at him, which were now more noticeable. "Aiko's clueless as a mocking bird. She barely pays attention to anything unless it's important to her."

"Well..."Allen started to say, and then found himself at a loss for words. It felt odd to be the one getting charmed over then being the one doing the charming. The girl probable was use to men doing that and had learned how to use it to her advantage. "We are heading for Palace, the capital of my country."

"O... umm... Could you tell me when we would be getting there...? Please?" Another set of battered eyes like that, and Allen would probable find himself putty in her hands. He should have stuck to the other one, this girl was winning at his own game.

"A little after sunrise."

_xXxXxXxXx_

Ayane leaned back against one of the large windows in the bridge. It was early morning now at they were coming up on the city. She had spent her night walking around the small ship, unable to find a place that did not smell of mildew, and mold. After a while she had ended up once again out on the hanger where she had found the young King. He was sitting up on the steps that lead to his guymelef, holding on to his sword and staring out at nothing. The cat girl, Merle, was sleeping curled up behind him on the platform. Ayane had taken it up to herself to give the boy company, that and stall from having to go back to the room where Aiko was sleeping. Though the boy didn't seem to take notice of her as she sat down next to him. After a few moments he looked at her sideways before taking up staring at the sky. Again, it seemed that she had formed yet another "Don't ask, not talked about" relationship. Van seemed to have a lot on his mind, but he didn't seem to want to talk about it... Though he didn't seem to mind her presence either. Unfortunately for her, Ayane had fallen asleep on the kid's shoulder, something she hadn't been planning on doing. But now she was kind of happy she did. Van had woken her up at sunrise so that she could see them come into Austria. Lucky, before he had wakened the cat letting her be spared the death glares Merle was giving Aiko. Before them were mountains beneath rolling clouds of morning fog. She should probably wake Aiko to see this, but she was afraid that she would miss it. Sighing she looked down at Merle, who was leaning against Van's leg falling asleep. The cat girl didn't seem to have much interest in watching; in fact it was hard to get her up early.

"Hey, Merle?" The cat girl's ears perked up at her name, as she looked up at her. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor... And what I get for it?" Sighing, Ayane slipped her hand into a pocket hidden well away from anyone's eyes in one of the sleeves. Pulling out a small wrapped piece of candy, she held it out to her.

"I'll give you this, if you go wake up Aiko, and tell her to come up here..." Merle snatched the candy out of her hand and sniffed it from a moment as she decided whether or not to do it. Suddenly shoving the thing down the front of her dress she bounded down the hall.

"Ok!" Van looked at her questionable before looking Ayane. She just smiled at him.

_xXxXxXxXx_

"Hey you! Wake up!" Merle's voice whined as Aiko felt someone stabbing her side. Mumbling something, she rolled over ignoring the call back to the living. The stabbing came harder. "Hey I said, WAKE UP!" Aiko suddenly sat and smacked Merle hard in the face sending her to the ground.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!" Aiko screamed, looking around expecting to see her father, but instead saw Merle holding the right side of her face on the ground. "Oh...It's just you..." Aiko stretched before she put her legs on the side of the bed, and looked down at Merle.

"What did you do that for?!!" Merle yelled at her, still holding the right side of her face. Feeling guilty, Aiko held out her hand to help Merle up.

"I...um...I'm sorry 'bout that..." Aiko blushed; feeling a little embarrassed, and hoped that Van wouldn't get too mad at her for giving Merle a red mark that almost covered the entire right side of her face. Merle pushed herself up, and stalked out of the room, still gingerly holding her right cheek. Aiko sighed. _This isn't going to be very good..._

_xXxXxXxXx_

Ayane watched the cat girl bounded back onto the bridge, a red mark on the side of her face, with Aiko following in tail. Without a word, as Merle took up her place next to Van again, she handed the girl a few more things of candy. Her 'remorse' for getting her hit. It looked like Aiko wasn't going to have a very good day today. She held back a sigh as Aiko walked up next to her leaning against the window as well. The two of them made the perfect set, all out in black. No one at school would even think twice messing with them when they looked like this. Ayane, for courtesy, handed her one of the hard candies, which Aiko popped into her mouth.

"Alright Gaddes, bring us down out of the clouds." As the Crusade came down, the mountains became clearer. But after the first mountain was beneath them, they were welcomed by the sun dancing off the waves of the sea, glittering over a massive city.

"Welcome to Austria's capital, Palace!" one of the crewmembers said. Aiko watched in silence as the city came closer, and the view became clearer. It had been quite some time since she had seen the ocean. She stared at the ocean as tears started to form in her eyes, but not one fell. Images of her mother, and her father in happier times flooded her mind. A little six year old with short black hair pulled into to pigtails ran down to the water and splashed about. Thinking that it would never end...But it did, only a few days after that, her mother's immune system crashed, leaving her defenseless to even the common cold. The day everything changed. Tears eventually made their way down her pale cheeks. Wiping them away quickly, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. _That was ten years ago, and yet it still haunts me like it was only yesterday..._ Aiko looked at the city to take her mind off of the unwanted things. Someone pulled lightly down on her hand; Aiko looked over at Ayane who was looking out onto the sea. Looking down at her hand, Ayane's hand was wrapped around it, the silent reassurance of comfort.

_xXxXxXxXx_

"Wow, look at the sea Lord Van!" Merle cried happy as she clanged to his arm. The sea breeze blew around them as they stood out on the airship landing area. Aiko and Ayane stood a bit behind them, Aiko not very interested in the scenery anymore, and Ayane was looking at something else. "Isn't it beautiful?!"

"Yes... This is the first time I've seen it..." He replied to her, a little bewildered. The crew behind them were shouting and yelling about something. Aiko turned her head to look at Ayane, only to see the familiar silver lighter in her hand, and the small red flame dancing over it.

"The sea doesn't seem to change no matter were you are..." Her voice was empty as she looked down at the flame. "The lighter speaks of a disturbance, Lady Smarty Ass... And it's in pink..." Aiko rolled her eyes at the word.

"Whoever made up that color must burn in hell..." Aiko looked at Ayane with annoyance in her eyes. "So Miss Perfect, does the O Holy lighter foretell of anything else?"

"Yes..." Ayane smiled as she shut the lighter again. She turned her head slightly and winked. "My daily fortune!"

"Oh good grief..." Aiko rolled her eyes. She watched as a girl with blond hair and purple eyes looking no older then they rode up on an odd looking horse but then again...they were in a odd little world weren't they? "Great...a blond...in pink...that jus made my day..."Aiko rolled her eyes again as the girl went straight to Allen as if none of them even existed. There seemed to be a conversation that went between the two, not that either of the girls were really interested in it. The blond girl, who was 'Princess' Millerna, seemed to fawn over Allen. Aiko turned her head to look at Ayane as the small 'click' of the lighter reached her ears. Ayane, half consciously was snapping the lighter back and forth unlighting it and lighting it, watching the two before them.

"The knight and the princess... The perfect match..." The flame flickered out, and she hided the lighter down the front of her dress again as Allen took the girl's horse. "Or is it?"

"You there, handmaid, see to Allen's bags." Aiko turned her head again to see whom the Princess Millerna was speaking to, only to find that the princess' eyes were on her.

"WH-What?!" Aiko stuttered at Millerna with shocked eyes. Ayane tried to suppress a chuckle by coughing earning her a cold glare from Aiko. "You might be a princess, but I'm sure as he-" Ayane's hand fell over her mouth making it so that her scream was muffled.

"Your highness. My friend is no handmaiden..." Millerna blinked at Ayane for a moment. It was then when Aiko realized why she didn't call her a maid too. Ayane looked the part of someone at least normal in this world. She was in a dress after all, where as she, pants.

"O, with those strange clothing I thought she was..."

"Handmaiden?" Aiko heard Merle chuckle as she whispered to herself. "I'd think more o-" The cat girl didn't get to finish as Aiko stomped on her tail.

_xXxXxXxXx_

"O, dear god, this place has NO fashion what-so-ever!" Ayane partly shrieked when she saw the dress that Millerna's handmaiden had brought out for Aiko to wear. Aiko on the other hand nearly chocked on her glass of water. She had never seen so much pink and frills in one place at the same time. Shivering just at the site of it, Aiko sent Ayane an evil glance.

"Damn...that dress makes Ayane's huge evil looking dresses seem like nothing..." Aiko commented with an evil smirk in her eyes. "Lady, there is no way in hell I'm wearing that...um...do you have another choice?" The handmaiden just bowed and placed it back into the closet. Ayane just rolled her eyes as she eyed the collection there.

"I feel sorry for Van and Merle for leaving them in the other room with the woman now... You may never know, with this dress section, she may try to putting one of these on Merle!" Sighing Ayane randomly started pulling things out, making a face at it then tossing it aside. "Dear lord, whoever made some of these things should be burned alive for his poor taste in fabric, AND color." They were in a small changing room, behind the door to Aiko's left lead out to a hall that ended in a small sitting room. Millerna deemed that she couldn't go walking around in the clothing that she was in. Someone could think that she was worse things then a handmaiden. Ayane 'deemed' that it was her job that Aiko was put in something to fit her personality. It was more like, 'it'll be a blue day I let someone else pick out the dress to torture Aiko in' mood that had actually kicked in at the suggestion. Aiko groaned.

"Do I have to wear a dress AT ALL?!" Aiko groaned again. "I don't feel like changing into something that's going to cut of my air...ya know...never mind..."Aiko's eyes had a 'somewhat amused' look in them as Ayane went through the closet. Each dress had more pink, ribbons, and frills then the last._ Damn...how can she wear something like that? I'd rather be beaten 10 times in a row then wear something like that...the dresses look like torture devises themselves..._

"Does this woman have anything NOT in the shade of pink?" Ayane turned after a moment to look at the handmaiden, who herself looked a bit scared of Ayane at the moment. Aiko would be to, if some stranger started tarring through her employer's clothing like that.

"There is one thing-"

"Where?!" Ayane cut her off, and dashed to the area that the woman pointed to. Frantically tossing through several other dresses, she stood up with her back turned to Aiko, studying this new 'torture devise' that she had found. "Um... not to bad, might be a little small around the shoulders... but besides that. It seems to be the best thing in here. What do you think Aiko?" Ayane whirled around holding the dress in her hands. The front of the skirt of the dress spilt in so that white lay under the top black fabric. It did the same on the front part of the dress as well, two 'V' shapes pointed in opposite directions. The sleeves looked like they would not come up over her shoulders, which Aiko didn't mind. The black fabric of the sleeves seemed to bell a bit, and once put on would close around her elbows, and gave away to a tighter white sleeve that had excess fabric on it to make a trail downwards. "I can tie your hair up in white ribbons if you want."

"I don't care...as long as you don't make it look childish..." Aiko looked at the dress, her face giving nothing away. Her eyes however smiled. "Thanks Aya for saving me from that...Merllerna or whatever her name was..."

"Millerna... Princess Millerna..."

_xVxVxVxVx_

_Just how much could one person say before their mouth falls off?_ Van slumped down in his chair, staring at the small wine glass in front of him like it was the most interesting thing in the world at the moment. Ever since they had sat down around this table waiting for Ayane and Aiko to come back Princess Millerna had been talking nonstop. About what, he had no clue. Merle was too preoccupied with the set of pastries before her to save him from it. Ayane had abandoned him in the right of 'saving Aiko from anything that was a disaster'. Aiko on the other hand had been dragged against her will (clearly this time) to be put into something 'more proper'. Van just thought it was so that Millerna didn't accidentally mistake her for a handmaiden later, and stirring up the anger that Ayane had easily put down out on the airship dock. Allen must have known this princess had a thing for talking nonstop, and had left him here to be tortured for some absence reason. If so, then the knight had some crude sense of humor. Trying to seem interested in whatever the woman was saying, Van forced himself to sit up again. _How long did it take to find a dress?!_

It must have been an hour now since the two other women had disappeared, and there was still no sign of them. Maybe Van could excuse himself to find them? Right... Merle would probable take the chance herself to get away now that she had eaten every single pastry. He had found himself getting ready to bang his head against the back of his chair or even the table just to stay awake. That was when the door opened again and Ayane stepped into the room, with an annoyed looking Aiko behind her. Something was said between her and the princess, but Van's ears were still tuned out and he didn't hear what was said. Not that he was going to be able to anytime soon, as Aiko stepped out from behind her friend. Van could nearly feel his jaw hit the table. Hair pulled up in white ribbons, and down around her neck she looked quiet different in this dress then the other. For a dress of black and white, it oddly seemed to fit the girl's personality, that and show off a few _other_ things that the dress she had worn to the ceremony had not. There was a small retorted remark between Merle to Aiko that just made color rush to her face. She balled her fist, waving it through the air, as she made some sort of threat. Merle didn't get a chance to answer her back, for he quieted her by pushing her head down with his elbow. His eyes were still on her as Aiko looked at Millerna, listening to whatever the woman had to say now.

Slowly his eyes flickered over to Ayane, who was now standing behind her friend. Van could nearly smack himself for being stupid. There was a slightly strange smile on her face as she watched him; Van became very aware that his mouth was in fact open from gawking at the other girl._ Great, Van, now you're gonna get it..._

_xXxXxXxXx_

"Cheek..." Dilandau said as he ran his index finger over the cut on his cheek. How dare that little twerp ruin his face? Then again, Dilandau lightly growled at himself as he gripped down on the armrest of his chair, _how could I let him do it?_ Two days, it had been two fucking days since little boy wonder had escaped, not only with the dragon, but with the damn Mysticer as well! Lets just say, Folken wasn't the happiest of campers later that day. To top it off, the Vione had barely made it to Austria before that damn rotting excuse of an airship made it here. Things were not going very well at this point. The generals were breathing down his throat now for his 'insolents' for letting the damn boy escape. His red eyes turned onto something else to study, trying to get his mind off of what was going on. His slayers were scattered around the main hall, broken off into their respective groups. Third sting were standing around near the door, second string was off to his far right, most of them hidden by the shadows of the room. His Elite were to his right, well most of them that was. Dallet and Miguel were up against the wall, half listening to whatever Viole was saying. Guimel was looking over his shoulder at the second string female soldier as she laughed at something one of the others said. Gatty was not present, and Shesta... Shesta was just annoying the hell out of him. "Cheek..."

"Dilandau-_sama_, you shouldn't touch the wound like that." Shesta was saying again, probably for the millionth time since they left the sickbay. The nurse had said it wouldn't scare as long as he didn't touch it. Yet, how could he not? The wound burned, burned with his hatred for the damn king. "Dilandau-_sama_ it will-"

_SMACK._

The room fell silent as the sound of flesh against flesh echoed in the room. Shesta balanced himself careful against one hand as he used the other to hold the side of his face Dilandau had hit. Irritated and angry, Dilandau glared the boy to hold his tongue; his first-in-command just bowed his head in defeat. Now even angrier, Dilandau turned his attention to his Elite. Where the hell was Folken? They shouldn't been sitting around waiting for the damn king to slip through their fingers again. Who cared if Austria was an 'ally'? It wasn't like Zaibach didn't plan on not invading the country later anyways. He flexed his hand as he loosened his grip on the armrest. This Floating Fortress was starting to turn his mood sour by the moment it seemed. What won't he give right now to be back in the Sarran Province, to be back home again.

"Where the hell is Folken?!"

"He hasn't returned yet from his meeting with King Aston, sir." Miguel said as he turned his head to look up at him. The others remanded silent, they feared to even move when he was in this kind of mood. The Elite on the other hand, seemed relaxed as if nothing was the matter. "He ordered that we were not to leave the Vione under any circumstances."

"What?" Dilandau growled, why the hell was he being cooped up in this hell-hole place? It really wasn't his fault, and it's wasn't like Dilandau was really going to start anything. All he really was going to do... was chop the head off the arrogant little king's head. That was all, really. Maybe that was why Folken wouldn't let him out of this little cage. Did he really still care about his little 'brother' even after he betrayed him, and help Zaibach destroy his homeland? How...pathetic.

"Dilandau-_sama_!" Gatty's voice cut through his trail of thought as the boy slammed the doors opened into the main room. "The dragon...it's been sighted!"

* * *

**SD:** I think you are having way too much fun with the 'slayers... the poor things.

**GA1:** Hey don't pity them! Their soldiers not babies!

**SD:** still... _Hugs Miguel plushy_

**GA1**: Eh? Where did you get that?

_Edited: 11/17/06_


	13. Cheerleader Wannabe

There and Back again

**SD:** I hate school...

**GA1:** No you just hate dances.. and admit it you had fun.

**SD**: Homecoming preparation is EVIL!

**GA1: - P**

**_Disclaimer: _**……How many times must we go through with this? If we owned Vision of Escaflowne, do you THINK we would be here writing this fanfic instead of working on a sequel and a few more movies? Thought so, though we do own our own respective characters.

_**Spirit Dancer:** Aiko, Shiva_

_**Glass Angel1:** Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Children, and any other character that I must create for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved._

_**Summary:**_

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXx_ ;scene change

_italic;_ vision

_XoX _; Flashback

* * *

Chpt. 12 _Cheerleader Wannabe_

_How can one stand to see stalls selling fish, jewelry, material for clothing, and other goods for an hour and a half?_ Aiko sighed; they had been walking around the market place more than an hour and a half. Every step she took, her legs threatened to collapses from sheer exhaustion. Looking at Millerna, Aiko shook her head sadly. She looked like a child at a toyshop at Christmas time. How the hell can she do it?_ It must come with being a Princess... _Looking over her shoulder, she could see Ayane, who hadn't said a word since they left the Castle. Van was a little further back behind them as they walked down the busy streets.

"Aya, how much longer are we gonna stay here?!" Aiko asked, trying not to sound like she was complaining. She couldn't help it. Her feet had gone numb a while ago, and now her legs were starting to go as well. Ayane dismissed her question as she stopped to look at a stall with different kinds of clothing material. A, leave it to Ayane to find the best out of every situation. Tired but grateful for the stop, she followed her through the busy crowd. Merle, who had been walking next to Ayane, answer any questions Ayane would have very now and then went about looking at the stuff with her. Was it just her, or did it seem like Merle liked Ayane, and yet hated her from some strange reason?

_xVxVxVxVx_

Van slowed down his pace when he realized that the women in front of him had finally stopped. Millerna was off looking at some jewelry while the other three stood around a small fabric stall. Allen had some how managed to get out of this ordeal last minute, with a note that was delivered to Millerna before they left. Again, the man had a strange sense of humor. This was NOT something Van truly enjoyed. Hell, shopping was probable the least thing men liked doing in the whole world. Every time Merle did this to him, Van got out of it easily by getting her something shiny and new that distracted her long enough for them to get back to the castle. Now, for the past hour and a half, Van had been completely bored out of his mind. Well, no that he didn't enjoy the _view_ from standing back here, it was just his feet were beyond sore. Stopping so that he wasn't to far off to watch the three girls standing around the one stall, he looked about his surroundings slowly.

Austria was built on the sea edge, giving it not only a beautiful surrounding, but also made Austria a very wealth country from all the trades conducted here. The glitter of the blue sea gave it an almost sapphire liking, except; Van didn't care for that stone. He missed the lushes green forests that surrounded not only the castle, but also the city itself. An emerald, that's what Millerna had called Fanelia. Though, Van snarled slightly, she also talked about his 'dead' brother. Trying to keep his mind off his brother, Van turned his attention to the three girls. Merle was smiling at something Ayane had said; pointing out some fabric he couldn't see from here. Aiko on the other hand, looked like she was going to kill Merle at whatever it was. Ayane just smiled slightly at the cat girl, and turned her attention to something else. Was it him, or was Aiko the mild tempered one? When he first met them, Van had thought that her 'Perfect mannered' act was just that, an act. But, from what he could see, Aiko, the one that looked to be more quiet, was actually the mild tempered one, were Ayane might explode any minute from being so nice.

Van did sort of like Aiko better, for that. At least he knew that she would speak her mind, even if it could cause trouble. Ayane on the other hand, even through her niceness, seemed to not really speak what she thought. More like riddles that twisted your own words around, making you find your own answer instead of her helping you. She also seemed... a bit more 'dark' then Aiko for some reason. A headache made him push the thought aside and look around again. He wasn't looking for anything particular just anything interesting enough to keep him awake, and not trying to figure out his two companions. Sometime silver flickered in his eyesight, and Van found himself staring at to soldiers dressed in a familiar silver armor. _The Zaibach guards_, he stared in disbelief. _How could they get here so fast_? Mind spinning in questions, Van nearly missed it as the two men suddenly came to attention, and bowed as someone in a cloak passed him. Blue hair flickered in the sea breeze. Without a word, Van started forward, pushing past Princess Millerna as she turned around to see him making his way through the crowd.

"Van!" Her voice was lost to his ears as he continued to run towards the bridge.

_xVxVxVxVx_

"Pink? Na, not really your color Merle." Ayane said. They were all oblivious to world around them as they looked through the fabrics.

"What do you mean, 'not my color'? My hair is Pink, Ayane..." the cat girl rolled her eyes as Ayane picked up a tan piece of cloth looking through it.

"I noticed. But still, tans, and browns may work together better, then pink. To much pink can make... quiet an eye sour." Aiko watched Van as he ran down the street._ Now where could he be going?_ She shook her head as she tried to listen to Ayane and Merle. Though it wasn't working very well._ Why do I care? Running would just hurt my feet even more..._ All of a sudden, Aiko gasped.

_Van was standing alone in blackness void when a blue lighting bolt shattered the darkness around him, and struck him._

Uneasied by the vision that played before her eyes, Aiko looked for Van, but couldn't see him._ Damn it... I gotta find him before something bad happens..._ Taking off in the last direction she had seen him go, she ran as fast as her skirts would let her before they got on her nerves. She stopped, ripped them off, and continued running. Ayane turned her head slightly as she watched Aiko run off into the crowd, past a confused princess. Merle just snorted, as she continued to stand next to her.

"Where's she going in such a hurry? All she's gonna do is get her self lost..." Ayane looked down at the back material that was in her hands, and frown. The cat girl just turned her attention to her and suddenly became confused. The look on her face was empty, as if she wasn't aware of what was going on around her. "Hey, Ayane...are you ok?"

"He's in trouble!" was all Ayane said as she to bolted in the direction that Aiko had run off, passed a now very confused princess, and leaving an even more confused Merle behind.

"Who's he? You mean Van-_dono_?!!" The cat girl sprinted off after her, before Ayane could disappear into the crowd like Aiko. Millerna just stood aside as each girl ran passed her, chasing after the young king.

"Those three girls are... very strange..."

_xXxXxXxXx_

"But Dilandau-_sama_, Folken-_sama_ said not to leave the Vione!" Shesta said as he ran down the catwalk trying to keep up with his general's Alseides as it made is way to the open hanger door. He could hear his commander's voice laughing inside the unit.

"O, but my dear Shesta, whoever said anything about LEAVING the Vione?" Dilandau licked his lips as he set the Alseides down near the edge of the hanger and lifted up the left arm. O yes, it was pay back time, there was no way in hell he was going to pass this chance up to pay back the young king. If Folken had a problem with it, well boo hoo. He flicked the switch for one of the crima claws. The water around him shook from the vibration of the small piece of metal moving out, ready to be launched.

"Dilandau-sama!" He could hear his second-in-command yelling for his attention, but he wouldn't give it as he let all the power of the Alseides unit pour into the once claw. Pulling down the scope with his free hand, he began to magnify the harbor area of the city. _Here little Van, show me your pretty little face!_

_xXxXxXxXx_

"A war to end all wars?" Van said slowly, as he stared down at his brother from the wooden bridge he stood on. Below him moved the current of a small stream moved quickly out as it headed out into the ocean. How long had he been standing here listening to the words of his traitorous elder brother, and when had he started to believe them? Were these the false promises that Zaibach had fed him so that he would help them destroy Fanelia? His hands balled into fists as he looked down at the wooden laid bridge, fighting back his anger.

"Join me brother," Folken was saying, these words cutting through the anger and frustration that coursed through his veins. He looked up again at the blue haired figure standing in front of the black carriage. Folken's arms were spread apart; the light now glittered off the metallic right arm that the dragon had torn off. "And see what Zaibach has to offer. Help me to end the sorrow of our world!"

"Van! Look out!" Aiko voice yelled, Van turned away from his brother in surprise to see the woman running towards him form the alley behind him. She pushed him out of the way just before the silver line hit the spot where he had been standing. Aiko was on her hands and knees panting heavily trying to catch her breath. When she looked up at Van with a question in her eyes, all Van could do was blink in surprise of her action, but more from the small hole that the crima claw had left on the bridge. Aiko's legs felt completely numb from the run, and her arms were already tired from holding her body up. Footsteps could be heard, and Merle ran up to Van and hugged him.

"Oh Van-_dono,_ I was sooooo worried!!!" Clinging to him as if he were her lifeline, she hugged him tighter. Aiko looked over her shoulder and saw Ayane walking upon the bridge. She shook her head sadly as she continued to catch her breathe. Stopping by the small hole that was now on the bridge, Ayane looked at her friend as she flopped down on her side from the race to beat time, Aiko wasn't in the best of shape for all of this running. Merle was licking the side of Van's face as he stared confused and surprise at the hole were he once was standing. Sadly Ayane looked up at Lord Folken as he too shook off his own startled ness. It took him a moment to realize someone else was there besides the girl who had just pushed Van out of the way, and the cat girl. His maroon eyes met hers for a moment before he bowed his head slightly. Ayane returned the motion, but in a small curtsey. Snapping out of his shock, Van turned to face his brother as he slowly stood up again, in anger.

"I see. This is how Zaibach operates!"

"This was not my intention..." Was all that Folken said, turning his head slightly to look off in the direction of the Vione. Balling his hands in to fists again, Van glared at his elder brother, Merle blinking in confusion at the man that stood across from them.

"Is that all you have to say, brother?" Merle's ear popped up at the word, and she looked at Van shocked, mouth hung opened. Aiko sat up a bit to get a better look at the man she saw on the Floating Fortress. He and Van didn't look a whole lot a like. Oblivious to everyone, but Folken himself who saw her take steps backwards, Ayane nearly fell down in disbelieve. _Folken is Van's elder brother? _Before Folken had a chance to even answer his brother's question, the echoing sound of running foot steps made all their heads turn in the direction back into the city. Palace guards came running up the wooden bridge and quickly surrounded them. Oblivious to Van, who had now turned his attention to this new problem, Folken stepped inside the small black carriage, but not before taking one last look of Ayane's face. She stared down at the ground unaware of the world around her as something ran through her mind.

"Greeting Van de Fanel, king of all Fanelia. King Aston_ requests _your presences. Please follow us." One of the palace guards said.

_xXxXxXxXx_

They stood on the stone steps of a coliseum, over looking the open arena area. Van stood outside of the Escaflowne's cockpit, looking up at the king of Austria, who was sitting on a covered area just above them. Aiko was leaning against the stonewall looking out at Van, slightly interested in what was going on. Ayane on the other had sat on the steps next to her, staring down at her hands that lay in her lap. She had been like that since the bridge thing. Merle was standing behind her, not looking very happy at what was going on. Neither did Allen who stood a few steps down from them with Millerna at his side.

"Welcome, King of Fanelia," King Aston was saying, not that Aiko was actually listening to the man, "My country welcomes you with joy in its heart, and as proof of our friendship, I will like to put to the test your skills, and power of your Guymelef, Escaflowne."

"Don't worry Allen; I'm sure father knows exactly what he is going." Millerna had said to Allen, though her words did nothing to change the expressions on his face. Van moved back into the Escaflowne's cockpit, Aiko could see his lips move as he mumbled something before it closed. Three doors around the area slowly opened, revealing the guymelefs that were behind them. Allen's eyes widen as he recognized the first to set out on the field.

"That's Sajima's Guymelef! He's no knight." Allen said; Ayane lifted her head up, as she slowly came back into the world around her. "He's nothing but a bounty hunter who fights for money!" Aiko looked at Allen before looking back at Van.

"That's ok...I'm sure Van can handle it... From what I've seen he can handle almost anything..." Mumbling to herself, Aiko leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms. She could hear the king speaking to his advisor, but couldn't quiet catch the words.

_xVxVxVxVx_

"The rumors of its magnificence were certainly not exaggerated..." King Aston's advisor said as the king leaned back in his chair folding his hands in front of him. "I'm overjoyed to see an Ispano Guymelef with my own two eyes."

"You'll be satisfied with just _seeing_ it, Meiden?" King Aston said, looking over at his advisor. Meiden just laughed.

"It sets my merchant blood a boil." He leaned forward, eyes on the white Guymelef. "Still... You can't tell a Melef's worth until you see it in combat." Then he turned his head sharply to look at the king. "I must say, I'm not satisfied with having those criminals fight him. Wouldn't having Allen fight him be better?" King Aston just huffed as he sat straighter in his chair.

"Allen will have to wait his turn." He then leaned forward again smiling. "Just wait and see how my way works out."

_xVxVxVxVx_

Van growled as he looked at the Melef in front of him, this was proof of friendship? Then what was the proof of being enemies, a party? He heard the creak of a door behind him, slightly moving he could see another Guymelef step out. Then another appeared to his left. Was this King Aston's little plan? Great, just what he needed, another fight to terrorize Aiko and Ayane. He had already seen from the battle of Fanelia, Aiko didn't take to well with fights and Ayane... Wasn't a person he wanted to find out. Why did they have to attend this damn thing to!? Gripping down on the controls, he shot a glance were they stood. Aiko was no longer against the wall; she was now standing by a slowly rising Ayane, neither of them looked very happy.

"Great, lovely.. Just what I need..."

_xVxVxVxVx_

Aiko watched as two other guymelefs appeared behind Van.

"Oh for heaven's sake..."Aiko threw her arms up in the air to express her point. "Three on one isn't fair; even if it is a 'Token of Friendship' I highly doubt that King Aston would want a dead friend..." Rolling her eyes, she glanced over at the Austrian king, and his advisor. "And besides, they look just a little too happy about this match..." Ayane stood up next to her, brushing off the dirt from her skirt. Allen was looking over his shoulder at them, a hint to keep their voices a bit down so that they wouldn't get into trouble. Merle helped by smacking Aiko on the back of the head. Growling, she glared at the cat girl, who only waved her hand in the air.

"This is pointless..."Ayane's voice mumbled the tone of it not so friendly. Aiko glared at Merle again before turning her attention back to the match. Nodding, she crossed her arms over her chest and watched the other three guymelefs as they waited for the battle to begin.

"I just don't understand why he has to fight. Wouldn't holding a ball or something be a lot better? Even though the thought of a ball makes me shiver..." Aiko said quietly. The first guymelef that appeared stepped forward, beginning the match. For a while it seemed that Van was holding his own well, after a few minutes, Merle cling to Ayane's arm. For some reason, the feeling Aiko had before still hung around her now, did that vision mean more then just that one thing? A sudden 'click' snapped her out of her thoughts. Looking over her shoulder at her friend, she could see Merle clinging to her right arm, but in her left at she held a familiar little lighter with a small flame flickering above it.

"O, Aiko, the holy lighter is speaking to you." Aiko raised her eyebrow as her friend smiled at her.

"...O...k...And why would the O so Holy Lighter want to speak to me?" She asked looking sideways at Ayane. Flicking the lighter shut again, and then relighting in Ayane looked out onto the field.

"It dares you to cheer for Van-_sama_ like one of those preppy cheerleader girls at school..." The flame flickered in the evening wind, as the sun set beyond the sea. "Do you accept the dare of the Holy Lighter, or do I get to burn your compass as compensation for not taking the dare?" Aiko glared at her so hard an army of men could have been at least scared of her.

"Wait! I wasn't finished.." Aiko let out the deep breath and turned around to face her.

"What else..." She smiled at her innocently. If there was ever a smile that Aiko hated with a passion, it was that one.

"You have to do the dance to...In front of EVERYBODY!" Aiko could have sworn her jaw hit the concrete.

"Why you little……!" Aiko practically yelled at Ayane, her cheeks redder then a tomato. She just waved her hand in the air, now free of the lighter. "Remind me to kill you while you are sleeping Ayane..." Aiko retorted as a blush rose to her cheeks. She looked at Ayane one more time before taking a deep breath.

"You could always let me burn you compass..."She glared at Ayane, so hard, that if looks could kill, she would have died 100 times over. Aiko stomped down the stairs. With one last glared at Ayane before going down the stairs so that she was in front of Millerna and Allen, Aiko cusred. _Ayane is going to die a thousand deaths when I'm done with this..._ Taking a deep breath, she thought of something real quick. _I can't believe I'm doing this... _

"Gimme a V, Gimme an A, Gimme a N. What's that spell? VAN!!! GOOOOO VAN!!!!" Aiko rushed back towards the wall, but Millerna gave her a weird look. "Don't ask..." Aiko growled as she found her wall, which was now in shadows. She glared at Ayane. "Good enough for your precious lighter?"

"Needs work... But look Van won." Ayane just smiled as she pointed off onto the arena, the Escaflowne was slipping its sword out of the last Melef's energist chamber, and the other two Melef's lay on the ground defeated. Merle, who was now not cling to her arm anymore, was staring at Aiko with her jaw half opened. A small smile played at Ayane's lips as she looked back over had her friend in the shadows, a small chuckle escaped her lips. "I never thought you'd really do it... That was funny Aiko, you should become a cheerleader." Aiko glared at Ayane as she leaned against the wall.

"I only did it because I want to keep my compass..." The only way you could tell she was there was because of the white material on her dress. "And NO, I DON'T want to become a snot nose whore who thinks she's perfect..."

"Interesting..."

_xVxVxVxVx_

"I can see why Zaibach has an interest in this Guymelef, you highness.." Meiden said as he leaned back in his chair. King Aston just nodded as he watched the young king step out of the Guymelef's cockpit.

"It would have been better if he had killed them though..."

"Then you wouldn't have had to pay them?" The Austria king snorted in irritation "Back to the matter at hand, do you think it will be wise to hide it?"

"It will surely fetch a pretty penny, Meiden... We can always take a little advantage of our allies can't we, and besides, that wasn't the only thing Folken-_sama_ expressed interest in having turned over to Zaibach." His advisor's ears seemed to perk up in interest as King Aston looked down at the three girls closes. The tallest was hiding in the shadows waving her fist at the shorter one in the back dress. A cat girl clung to this ones arm nearly falling over laughing. The shorter girl just smiled and said something to her anger friend, which only made her angrier. The blond Austria knight walked up to the two, drawling the short ones attention to him.

"That girl as well?" Meiden asked as he followed his king's glaze. "I wonder why..."

* * *

**SD**: I can't believe you made me write that...

**GA1**: I can... do you know how fun that is?

**SD:** You...are EVIL

**GA1**: _just smiles_

_Editing: 11/19/06_


	14. Dark Little Secrets

_There and Back again_

**GA1:** Ya ok…. We've been on the dead side...

**SD:** We or you?

**GA1:**_ glares_

**SD:** Thought so. Anyways sorry for like the three month delay, wont happen again as long as she stops sleeping.

**GA1:** I'm sick!

**SD:** You're always sick. That's not an excuse for you anymore.

**GA1:** Shut up……

**_Disclaimer:_** ………………………………………………………………………………… (Insert own disclaimer now) We do however own our respective characters.

_**Spirit Dancer:** Aiko, Shiva_

_**Glass Angel1:** Ayane, Fira, Merlin, The Providence Children and any other character that I must create for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved._

_**Summary:**_

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXx_; scene change

_italic;_ vision

_XoX;_ Flashback

* * *

Chpt 13 _Dark little Secrets_

Sitting at around a rectangular table, Aiko had her hands in her lap, and was staring at the table in her own little world. It was the only place that was actually interesting, since the King, his advisor, Allen, and Millerna were all in private conversations. A butler came around, and set wine glasses in front of everyone. Aiko made no effort to drink; instead she glared at it for a few seconds before returning to some thought deep in her mind. Leaning back in her chair, Ayane listened half mindedly to the conversation jumping around the table. Princess Eries, Millerna's older sister, made the announcement that the younger princess of Austria was engaged to Meiden's son, Dryden. Millerna didn't seem to be too happy about it being made public, and was brushing it off, with an 'I haven't consented to it yet, sister'. Slipping a smile glance around the table, she could see Aiko was ignoring the world around her, and Van, who was sitting next to her, was trying oh so hard not to look bored. At the head of the table sat King Aston, someone Ayane would choose to describe as someone in the need of exercise, and maybe to shave off the mustache. There seem to be a cold wave of silent hatred between him and the Heaven's knight, Schezar. But beside that, and the quarrel happening between the two sisters, nothing the really interesting was happening. Picking up the glass in front of her, Ayane took a sip of the red liquid before looking down the other end of the table to the Escaflowne that was being put on display. It didn't seem like the right thing to do, it wasn't mean to be some ornament in a dinning hall. The look on Van's face when he saw it there supported the thought. Ayane frowned at the taste of the drink as she swallowed. _Lovely, sweet wine... Just what I need... _Merle looked at the two Mysticers as Ayane put the wine glass down.

"What's the matter?" Merle asked her before smiling evilly. "You don't like Alcohol huh?" Aiko glared at her, and looked at Ayane with troubled eyes. Ayane just smiled innocently back at Merle and picked up her glass again. Swirling the almost full glass in her hand, Ayane lifted it up in a silent cheer to the cat girl a cross the table before draining the glass completely. Merle's jaw nearly hit the table, as Ayane just held the glass up to be refilled again. The look on her face dared the cat girl to do the same. Merle looked at her glass nervously as Ayane watched her. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the glass, drank the whole thing in one gulp, and set it down. The feline looked at Ayane with a smirk. Looking at Aiko with the same challenging smile that Ayane had given her before, she silently challenged Aiko to drink her wine. Aiko stared back at her with an expressionless face before finally picking up her glass, and looking at the red liquid as if she really didn't want to drink it. Aiko took a sip of wine, and put the glass down. The look that crossed her face wasn't a very pleasant one as she tried to swallow.

"Though, your highness, do you not think Zaibach will take notice of its beauty as well?" Van could hear Meiden say to King Aston as they spoke on what to do with the Escaflowne. At the moment the young king was trying to keep from jumping down they're throats. How could they display the Escaflowne like that? It wasn't some armor built just for show, having it there was degrading. He could hear the Austria King say something, but he wasn't listening. There was a sudden 'BAM' sound next to him, turning his head sharply he could see Ayane smacking Aiko on her back, who seemed to be choking on something. Across the table Merle, was trying to keep herself from laughing. It seemed to Van had probable missed the most exciting thing on the table so far.

"What's wrong?" was all he could manage to say. Ayane just looked up at him, startled as if she didn't realize he was there. She smiled at him and waved her other hand in the air.

"Everything is perfectly alright!" Then she looked back down at Aiko and snarled. "Swallow!" Aiko swallowed, and started to cough. After about a minute she stopped, and looked down at her hands, blushing slightly.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." She whispered to Ayane so that only she could hear it. Merle couldn't hold it back anymore and quietly chuckled to herself. Ayane rolled her eyes as she turned back to her own glass. Van looked at the two questionably as King Aston continued to talk to him, now that the young woman next to him was no longer choking. Sighing at missing his chance to get out of there, Van turned his head back around to her him and the advisor. Merle smirked at Ayane.

"Ok, so you rank one measly little glass...I bet you can't drink two..." Aiko rolled her eyes at the cat girl's challenge to her friend. Returning her smirk, Ayane picked up her glass once again. Swirling it in the opposite direction then last time, she once again held her glass up in a silent cheer before draining the glass again. She held it up for Merle to see, now empty of its red liquor and placed it down on the table.

"We'd be two to one now, my little cat friend. Can you hold your own?" Merle's eyes widened as she watch Ayane drink the second one. Aiko was watching, since everyone else was boring her. Merle picked up her glass, and drank it all, but Aiko could see that she couldn't do another glass. The feline had no idea who she was playing this little drinking game with. Merle looked at Ayane with a smirk, placing her empty glass on the table.

"Your turn." This time Ayane held the glass up for the waiter to 'top it off'. With a full glass, Ayane carefully held it in her silent cheer so not to spill a drop. Aiko sighed, and slumped down in her chair as she watched Merle's jaw nearly hit the table for the second time, as her friend set the empty glass now before her. From the conversations going on at the other end of the table, this small drinking game was unseen. Therefore, no one could see the poor cat girl get her butt kicked.

"Thus we be three to two, my little cat friend." Aiko could hear the slur in the voice of the girl next to her. Aiko looked over at Ayane with a _'if you don't stop I'm going to kill you'_ look, hoping the feline wouldn't press this game any further. Merle grinned as she drank the next glass, and surprisingly empting the glass before she placed the glass down on the table and smiled at Ayane.

"Now it's even..." Slurring also, Merle looked at Ayane. Aiko glared at her hard. Lifting her now refilled glass in her a not so silent cheer, for Ayane mumbled something that made Aiko turn her head in shock.

"Ye be as Gods." She watched as Ayane drained the glass of its red liquor, draining it slowly. There would only be one reason why Ayane would say that little 'cheer' thing of hers out loud, Ayane was drunk. _Shit..._Aiko looked around and counted all of the guys in the room._ Let's see, there's Van, Allen, the butlers, the guards, the king, the advisor..._Aiko kept counting till she stopped because of the sheer number. She poked Van in the shoulder.

"Um...Van...I need to get Ayane out of here..." The sudden jab in his shoulder pulled Van out away from his half sleep attention to whatever was going on in around him to again, the young woman next to him. For a moment it took him a while to catch what she had said, as he watch Merle try to swallow a whole glass of wine in one gulp, but couldn't seem to do it. The slow realization hit him what again seemed to probably the most interesting thing going on, not only was Merle on the verge, or probable pasted it, of being drunk, but so was Ayane. The girl was giggling behind her hand at Merle's failed attempted and hick upped.

"O dear lord..." He whispered under his breath, but just loud enough for Aiko to hear.

"No, I'm serious...Ayane needs to be were there are no men around..."Aiko lowered her voice, so that Van could barely hear it. "Because if one man looks at her in the wrong way, consider all of the men in a 5 mile radius dead..."

"What do you mean by that?" Van responded. By now, Allen registered that something was wrong from the way Van and Aiko were whispering. Looking away from the glare Princess Eries was currently giving him, down to the end of the table to could see the half drunken cat girl across the way, and a probable equally drunk Ayane.

"What the...?" Aiko growled at Van's dumbness for not catching on. Though how could he if he had never seen Ayane in an anger mood, or worse a drunk one.

"That means that you and every other man within a 5 mile radius will be eligible to get castrated if one male gives her the wrong look..." She whispered loudly, but not loud enough that anyone else could hear her. "So I need an excuse to get her out of here!"

"I thought you said... dear lord... Give me a moment..." Van turned back to the conversation taking place on the other end of the table. Aiko just rolled her eyes as she looked back at her friend. Ayane was slumped down in her chair hand over her mouth trying to hide the fact that she was giggling, and had the hick ups. Moving himself to the edge of his seat, Van prepared to stand up once King Aston took a breath from whatever it was that he was saying. Taking a quick moment, he glanced at Allen who was looking at him questionable. _Call this a moment of revenge of leaving me with your princess._ "King Aston..." Van said as the Austria king paused for a moment, standing slowly he looked at Aiko for a second before turning his attention back to the other end of the table.

"Yes, Van-_dono_?"

"I apologize for cutting this evening short, but I and my companions have had a ...stressful passed few days."

"O that's right!" Millerna suddenly chipped in. Her hands clapped together as she spoke. "You're all probably exhausted from the long journey!" Nodding, Aiko rose from her chair and bowed. She ignored whatever was said next as she quickly helped Ayane put of her chair, and gently push her down the hallway. Following Aiko's quick example, Van turned his attention to Merle, who was having a bit of a hard time standing on her own two feet right. As they disappeared from the dinning hall, in the opposite direction of were Aiko was pushing Ayane, Van almost felt sorry for leaving Allen to listen to the rest of the nightly gossip. _Almost..._

"Hey, where are we going? I haven't finished yet..." Ayane complained, words slurred, as Aiko kept pushing her in the direction of the hall. She was starting to be a bit hard to push now that she was more aware of her surroundings. Aiko kept pushing her.

"I don't care...you've had a bit too much sweet wine for today..." She said pushing her past the guards. The guard on the right looked at Ayane, but quickly looked away at the glare that Aiko gave him. For a moment, there was not argument as she got Ayane almost to the corridor. Though, with only four steps to spare, Ayane became totally still, not giving into Aiko persisting pushes. Growling, Aiko stood up straight to look up at her friend to find her head turned back in the direction of the table.

"The advisor..." Aiko's eyes narrowed as she caught on to what Ayane was about to say.

"No he didn't, now let's just go back to the room..." Returning back to her original task, Aiko began to push Ayane even harder down the hallway. With in a matter of seconds, she was welcomed by the darkness of the poorly lit hallway. At first the girl in front of her didn't struggle against the process and pushing, but that little victory didn't last very long as Ayane began to sing out loud to herself.

"They're coming to take me away! Hah hah!" Clearly, Ayane was finding some bazaar amusement with the whole situation.

"Oh will you stop it with that song already!" Aiko shouted as she continued to push her down the hall, having left all of her manners at the table. "Do you have any idea how annoying that damn song is!"

_xVxVxVxVx_

Millerna could barely control her own laughter as the two girls disappeared down the hall. She maybe clueless at times when things are happening around, but she wasn't dense enough not to see the small drinking game taking place down at the other end of the table. Now, as the taller of the two girls pushed the shorter one down the hall, she was having a hard time maintaining her composer. The 'pretty girl' that Allen had been watching most of the evening had drank herself drunk. There was no way she was going to let some foreign girl take him away from her. The evening would have gone well too, if her elder sister hadn't announced her engagement. But still, she would savor this small little victory over this girl.

"They're coming to take me away! ha-ha!" The black hair, blue tipped girl's voice shouted down the hall, in a singing voice. Her friend yelled something back but it was too muffled to hear. Practically chocking on her wine, Millerna snuffed down a laugh that was trying so hard to rise. It looked like the girl wasn't done humiliating herself yet. The two voices carried into the dinning hall.

"They're coming to take me away! He he!"

"Ayane, if you so don't stop singing that!"

"To the FUNNY Farm!"

"I wish!" _Slam!_ A door was slammed shut; the voice of the singing drunk girl was lost behind it. There were a lot of bewildered looks on the faces of several of the men in the hall, also on her sister Eries'. Smiling to herself happy, Millerna took a glance at Allen, and nearly dropped her glass. There was a strange little smile on his lips as he looked down the hallway where the two girls had disappeared to, not even a flicker of shock. _BAM!_ Something was thrown against a door down the hall.

_xXxXxXx_

Aiko sighed as she leaned back against the door, Ayane standing a few feet in front of her with her back to her. If there was anything in the world Aiko wanted to do right at that moment, it was to strangle her until she wasn't breathing anymore.

"Damn Ayane...if you ever sing that song again I will kill you..." Aiko got off the door, and started to walk towards her bag to get changed. "Man, I will never wear a dress again..." She stopped short from her bag when she heard Ayane giggling. Turning back around to look at her in anger, and to smack her drunken friend across the face, she stopped for a moment. Ayane still had her back to her, but from the way she was holding herself up looked different from when she was drunk. Looking at Aiko from over her shoulder, Ayane smiled.

"I think I play drunk well, don't you?" Aiko stared at her.

"Y-you were...playing it? After four glasses of sweet wine you were playing it!" Smiling, she turned around and winked at her.

"Sweet heart, didn't I ever tell you I was the queen of cheating at drinking games?" Aiko shook her head and sighed

"Remind me to never challenge you to a drinking game….as if I could drink that disgusting beverage in the first place..." Searching through her bag, Aiko pulled out her black cargo pants, black hiking boots, black tank top, and last, her compass. She had to clean it for the next time she wanted to use it.

"Oh you are such a poo head..." Ayane rolled her eyes, but as they caught the sharp end of her compass she frowned. "While we are on the subject of sharp pointy objects to kill yourself with, where is my switch blade?" Aiko looked up at her confused until she got an idea and smiled nervously.

"Awww shit…. I think I left it in Fanelia..."She said, smiling nervously, acting as if she really did.

"You WHAT!" Ayane slammed her up against the door, pinning her there by her shoulders. "You did what with my switch blade! DO you want me to burn you compass into none existence!" Aiko winced from the pain in her back.

"OK OK lied! Its not in Fanelia, Van has it..."

"Good girl. Don't lie again..." Ayane patted her on the check before letting her go completely, walking over to the balcony. She moved the curtains aside to look out onto the night sky. Aiko fell down onto the floor by the door. _Thank god, she didn't kill me...wait... DAMN IT!_ Aiko hit the door so hard there was a slight dent in the wood. Ignoring the pain that was now surging through her arm, she glared at Ayane and headed towards where her clothes were and began to change. Letting go of the curtain, she looked at Aiko as she struggled out of the dress to put on her own clothing. Looking down at the floor, she sighed inwardly before heading back to the door.

"Hey, Aiko...I'll be back in a while..." Looking up, all Aiko saw was the door closing behind her friend, leaving her along in the large bedroom. Aiko looked at the door for a few minutes before shaking her head.

"O...k..." Picking up her CD player, she put her Evanescence CD into it, and turned it on the volume to full blast. Drowning out the world around her as she fell onto the bed.

_xVxVxVxVx_

Walking down the dark halls, Ayane listen to the patter of her feet as she made her way along. She had probably embarrassed a few people with her little act, and was probably going to have to apologize to Van in the morning, and maybe even Allen. Looks and impressions went along way with people, and those who you are with make even a deeper impression. Sighing she looked up at the small torch as she passed it, the halls were dimly lit during the night it seemed. Every now and then she would see the star light night through some open window. This place didn't seem really big on glass. True there were glass windows in the dinning hall, and in their bedroom, but really big windows in the inner part of the palace? Nope, no glass. _Wow, I must be really depressed if I'm thinking about windows..._ Ayane sighed as she came around another corner and into a darker hallway. Things were swirling in her head a mile a minute. This world was a mystery wrapped in mystery. He had called him brother, so it made Van and Folken family? Two siblings at different ends of the battlefield. Maybe that's why he seemed to be somewhat sad when he was speaking to her. Not that she could tell it by the way he talked; it was just the look behind his maroon violet eyes. Sighing, she pulled her arms around herself to keep herself warm. The cool night air was seeping through this part of the palace, maybe she was getting closer to the gardens. The question still whirled in her head unrested. Why was Folken in Zaibach and not with his younger brother? And while she was on the topic, wasn't the eldest son that was the heir to the throne? Well, at least it was back in the medieval days on Earth.

_Earth, home..._ It seemed to be such a far away place now; she missed the salvation of her own room, and the pen house. Well 'apartment' to Aiko, as she had always called it. Sitting around in the gardens that her mother had planted when she was younger. Mother, right that was a topic she hadn't thought about in a while. Shaking her head clear, she continued around another corner. Why was she running? And running to where? The image of the silver haired, red-eyed pervert popped into her head again. This time she didn't banish it like she had done the others. There was something strange and mysterious about him as well. True, the only time she really saw him was in the room she was being held in, and at the hanger where he didn't listen to her warning. And yet, there was something that pulled her mind back to him...Him and Folken. _Maybe I should stop wondering about it and ask Van tomorrow... When I apologize to him._ She sighed again, _Him AND Merle_. The cat girl was easy to trick into that little game. Ayane knew that Aiko was uncomfortable in public things, especially dinners. Merle had provided her with a means to get them excused. She had cheated, yes, but she did have the four glasses of wine. It was just; with years of drinking now she had the resistance to the alcoholic effect, and was able to with stand it for a time. Placing one hand on her stomach as her insides turned, she quickened her step a bit. There was also another thing she had learned to do, but that just came with being Bulimic. Tossing the alcohol back up before it had a chance to run through her system. She had eaten most of the heavily rich food that they had been severed before the sweet wine. So it won't just run through her system right away. The other problem at the moment was, trying to keep that rich food down. She didn't want to do this in their room, were Aiko could see.

True, for the past few months this had been a problem she had been trying to fix on her own. Being bulimia wasn't something rare in the line of work she did with her father. In fact he had been the one to MAKE her start doing it when she was fourteen. Odd, weren't the parents suppose to be worried when they found out that their children were doing such things, not making them do it? She hadn't purged her food in a while now, but at the moment, she wouldn't mind doing it again. The 'clicking' of her boots of the stone floor died away as she stepped out on to a gravel path. She had made it to the gardens, or well the outside of the palace anyways. Looking up around her now, instead of at the ground, Ayane contained walking down the path towards the line of trees she saw, some surrounded by small little bushes. It didn't seem like she was going to reach her goal of getting there first, when her body began its own process of pushing the rich foods back up her esophagus. Falling to her knees, as she reached the first tree, the branches of the small bush scratched her face as she held it down. The sound was sickening itself, as she threw up the food. If it wasn't for the fact that she was the one doing it, Ayane could have sworn it sounded like someone dying. The better sweetness of the wine she had forced down seemed to make the process shorter. At least she had enough liquid in her body to make this easier. Gods, this was something she wanted to stop being, but if she kept eating foods like this, she wouldn't be keeping much food down. At least, when she was on the Zaibach Fortress she could keep that food down. It wasn't quiet rich, and unlike this meal, most of it consisted of fresh fruits and cold pieces of cooked meat.

That she didn't mind. For a few more moments, her body finished pushing out the food and dumping it out on to there ground beneath the thick little bush. Ayane hung her head down a little longer, to see if anything else pushed its way out. The last thing she needed was to get something besides grass and dirt on her clothing. Explaining those to Aiko would be easy, explaining regurgitated food? Not so easy. After a few seconds of waiting, Ayane sat up a bit and leaned against the tree that was next to her, that she had been using as a support to keep herself up. The reaction to wipe her mouth didn't come like it did most people. By doing that she would get it on her gloves. When she had the strength enough to move some more, she would pull the small handkerchief out of its hiding place. But, at the moment, she felt tired, and wanted to sleep even if she did it outside in the cold sea air. Her steel gray eyes closed, shutting out the starlight world around her, the darkness beckoning her to sleep. There was a rustle of the grass next to her as something moved.

"Are you done?" Her eyes flew open again, as the beckoning stopped at the sound of the familiar Heavenly Knight's voice.

_xXxXxXx_

She sat on the small bench looking down at the small little handkerchief that Allen had handed her earlier. At the current moment of silence, he was running his left hand up and down her back in a circular motion as he sat on the small stone bench next to her. He hadn't said anything to her since he helped her up, and moved her further down the garden path to this small bench. Either it was a little disturbing to him, or he was at a lost of words at the moment. This was not something she was planning on, he must have already been out here and had seen her, or he had followed her out here. Being the characteristic man that she had labeled him, it was hard to tell. Both were quiet the equal possibility. Ayane closed her hands over the small thing between them. Even though what he was doing was making her stomach feel a bit better, and the silence was quiet welcome, she had to break the ice.

"I don't think I like Austria foods... It's a bit rich for my taste."

"Makes two of us..." She could hear the smile in his voice even though she wasn't looking at him. "The food served in this palace is always a little rich from some of us. I've gotten use to it by now, food outside the Palace though, you may find easier to keep down." Ayane nearly smiled at the comment. He was thinking she had a sensitive stomach. Well, at least it was a little easier to cover up here. True, she probably did have a 'sensitive' stomach. At the moment though, she wouldn't mind candy or something sugary. Sugar sound good at the moment. Unclosing her hands she stared down at the white cloth again. At least all the food here wasn't that rich, it was nice to know. The only problem she had at the moment was she didn't have any money in the currency of this world to pay for anything outside the Palace walls. There was always the option of pawning some of her things, but she wasn't THAT hungry. She had seen some fruit in the bedroom she and Aiko shared, those she could probably keep down, but this throwing back up of the food she couldn't was going to cause some problems. Looking up slightly, she could see a row of plants a crossed the way, vibrated red flowers in the starlight oddly remembered her of there red eye general. Frowning, she looked back down at her hands. She defiantly needed some sugar. As if to answer her thought, her stomach rumbled. Now empty, it demanded to be full. She could hear Allen chuckle slightly, probably from the look that crossed her face as she glared down at her midsection.

"Stupid stomach. First you don't like the food I give you, and now your want more?" The snuffled chuckle became a down right laugh. Looking away from her irritable stomach she glared at the knight. "My stomach's misery amuses you, Sir Knight?"

"No..." He smiled down at her for a moment before something clicked in his mind. Standing up suddenly, he searched his pockets for something. It seemed to take him a few minutes but when he sat down again he handed her a small round item wrapped in a colorful piece of paper. "Eat it..."

"What is it?" Ayane looked at it questionably for a moment before unwrapping it. There was a small round red ball that fell out of it on to her hand. It was somewhat see through when she held it up.

"It's a type of candy, suppose to taste like strawberries I think..." At the word of 'candy' Ayane popped the small thing in her mouth and began to suck on the rock-like candy she had been giving. Smiling in content she slumped down on the bench. Sugar was good, no matter its form. One point for the Heavenly Knight, now that two were even. The two fell back into the silence they had before, the only sound was that of the waves far off hitting the shores. For a while, Ayane amused herself with the small piece of candy in her mouth. It may not be the best thing in the world to be eating, but at least it settled her stomach. Inwardly she sighed, knowing that once again she would have to break the ice. Turning her head slightly, she could see the young man sitting next to her looking up at the star filled night. True, she had to say that Allen was quite beautiful for a male, even if her thoughts crossed the line of feminine. He had probably inherited the traits from his mother. A, a topic worthy of speaking of. Pushing the small hard candy into one of her cheeks, Ayane quickly choose her words.

"Your mother must be quiet proud of want you've become... Am I correct in thinking a Heaven's Knight is the highest honor in this country?" Surprise seemed to pass through his eyes before he looked back down at her, and small sad smile on his face.

"I guess she would have been. Yes..."

""Would have been?"" Ayane frowned at what he said, thinking for a moment. "O dear! I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

"It's alright."

"What about the rest of your family?" He looked away from her to the moon and Earth that loomed in the sky.

"When I was a child, my-good-for-nothing father left my mother, my sister and me to chase some wild dream of his. A few years later, my little sister, Celena disappeared." He turned his head down to look at the gravel path before them. "My mother dead with a broken heart a few months later." Ayane frowned slightly from his story and looked back down at her hands. So, these two worlds weren't entirely different. She looked up at the night sky around her, the twinkling of the stars so forbidden to her.

"A sad tale, Sir Knight..." She said as she leaned against him, growing tired again. "But I fair, Aiko and I beat you."

* * *

**SD:** You…..are pathetic…

**GA1:** You know what?

**SD**: What?

**GA1:** You can edit the next ten chapters…..

**SD:** WHAT!

**GA1:** _laughs as SD runs around room crying._ Turn in next time, when all hell breaks lose!

_Edited: 11/19/06_


	15. Out on the Town

_There and Back again_

**GA1:** Due to my umm... laziness I'm putting two chapters up at once.

**SD** Yay! About time you did something….

**GA1:** O shut up… I don't see you doing any work

**SD:** That's because all the stuff is on your computer..._ smiles_ So it's up to you to do all the work.

**GA1**: _glares_ Death...

_**Disclaimer:**_ Fear me for I am the almighty owner of nothing! That's right, nothing. That means that I don't own the world, nor do I own Escaflowne and its characters. I can pretend I do and end up in the crazy people home but nay, that's too much work. However, we do own our respective characters:

_**Spirit Dancer:**__ Aiko, Shiva_

_**Glass Angel1:**__ Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Children, Caim and any other character that I must create for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved._

_**Summary:**_

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXx_; scene change

_italic;_ vision

_XoX;_ Flashback

* * *

Chpt 14 _Out on the Town_

The sunlight crept through the open balcony doors down onto the bed. Aiko rolled over away from it, trying to fall back to into the darkness of the tempting sleep. She pulled the heavy set of blankets over her head as she curled the feather pillow around her. Getting up at the moment wasn't something she wanted to do. Someone was moving around the room, she could hear them as a few things were being moved around, and a sniffled curse. The room was quiet again, satisfied with the silence, Aiko began to fall back asleep when that 'someone' yanked the blankets off of the bed and her face was basked in sunlight again.

"Aiko, you bum get up." Aiko groaned as she put the pillow over her head.

"Just...five...more..." she never got to finish, as she drifted off to sleep again...or would have if Ayane hadn't yanked the pillow off her head. Groaning again, Aiko might as well get up, since all of her covers were gone. She yawned and turned to Ayane. "Why did you have to wake me up?"

"Because if I don't you'll spend the whole damn day in bed..." Ayane growled her short hair was no longer curled, slight damp from a bath she probably had. Now that it fell down to her shoulders, one could see the different layers that it had. Leaving the bed side, she returned to tossing through her stuff, and putting it back into her bag.

"What's your point?" Aiko asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Ayane rolled her eyes at the girl.

"I left you some hot water for your bath; if you get up a little faster you will have a nice hot bath for once and not a cold one..." A black blur rushed past Ayane and into the bathroom, slamming the door in the process. As Aiko jumped into the warm water, Ayane popped her head in momentary. "I'll be out for a while, you think you can not try and kill yourself in that time?" Aiko rolled her eyes.

"Ya ya... I'll be here when you get back, don't worry..." she said when she saw Ayane giving her a suspicious look. When she closed the door, Aiko got undressed and went into the bathtub. She sighed as leaned back against the tub. Finally, she had a warm bath, unlike all the other places. Aiko closed her eyes to relax but end up falling back to the darkness of sleep for a short time.

_XoX (dream)_

_Aiko jumped awake, and saw that she was in her own room. "What...was it all a dream?" She got out of bed quickly got dressed and went down stair to make breakfast, only to find that breakfast was already made. Looking around, she saw herself as a four year old, and her mother talking to her in a soft voice. _

"_Oh no…." She heard her self say as her mother laughed._

_"We're going to the beach today right mommy?" _

_"Yes, dear. Mommy and Daddy are taking you to beach today." The little girl giggles softly as she got down from the table and puts her dish into the sink. Her mother smiled and put her dish up as well. The scene blurs out and returns to the mother and the father sitting under a beach umbrella, as they watch a four year old Aiko building in the sand. The father gets up, and starts to head towards the water. The young Aiko gets up, leaving her half finished sandcastle, and follows him with a smile on her face. Once again the scene is blurred out by a mixture of colors that faded into a hospital room. Aiko's mother was on the bed, with Aiko and her father around the bed. The mother is holding her daughters hand as tears roll down her pale cheeks. _

_"Be careful." The hand goes limp as the heart monitor screams, signaling that the heart has stopped._

_XoX_

The dream jolted Aiko awake to find herself in a cold bath, tears gracing her cheeks. She looked around and sighed, wiping them off. Getting out of the tub, she dried herself, and gets changed into her clothes. Twists her towel around her hair, she walked mindlessly into the bedroom again, with the only thought of not falling asleep again.

_xXxXxXx_

She walked down the halls making her way to where she had promised to meet him. At least it was easier to see where she was going now that the morning light lit up the palace halls. Straightening the front of her black dress out a bit, she let her mind wonder a bit before she stepped outside the Palace walls. At first, the bright light hurt her eyes a bit, but as she quickly made her way down the path they adjusted to the brightness. This world seemed to have brighter sunrises then back home in Tokyo, but then again Tokyo did have a lot of smog. Coming around a bend on the path she found Van standing alone, looking at nothing particular in front of him. Smiling from the look on his face, Ayane crept up next to him and grabbed his arm, hugging onto it like she had since Merle do a few times. Van didn't move, or even turn his head to see who it was. Ayane could almost laugh, he was so adsorbed in his own thought that he thought she was Merle.

"Good morning Van-_dono_..." she cooed in a "Merle like voice'. Van's chocolate brown eyes seemed to flash a bit, as he turned his head sharply to look at her. She could see the line of color running to his face under his tan skin.

"M-morning, Lady Ayane..." She smiled a bit and cocked her head to the side.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes...thank you." She hugged his arm a little more as she blinked up at him. The blush seemed to darken a bit on his face; Ayane was having too much fun with the shy boy.

"Your highness, can you do be a little favor while I'm gone?"

"Gone?" Van asked a little confused at the sweet covered tone in her voice. "What?"

"Allen promised to show me around a bit, since yesterday's exploring was cut short by a few mishaps." _And so I can eat something that I can keep down_, she thought to herself as she smiled up at him brightly. She was having way too much fun with his shyness around females. "Could you keep Aiko out of trouble until I get back?"

"Yes... Sure Lady Ayane..." He smiled a bit in return. Ayane nearly pulled his arm off as she made a little jump of joy.

"Thank you, Van-_dono_!" She jumped up again suddenly and kissed him on the cheek before running down the path, leaving a stunned Van in her wake.

_xXxXxXx_

"Dear lord... Gatty can you even read this?" Shesta sighed as they stood to the side of the busy crowd of the Austria marketplace. The two of them were dressed down out of their Dragonslayers uniforms, in normal clothing. Gatty was leaning against the wall next to him, straightening out his long sleeves of his blue dress shirt. Even if they were out of uniform, they were still in the right colors. Blue and black, with dagger hidden inside their boots just incase something was to happen...while they were running around the Austria marketplace doing their general's shopping. Shesta sighed inwardly; the Strategoes was furious with Dilandau when he reached the Vione. That evening's training had not been the greatest with their commander's temper on edge. And since, now Dilandau was even forbidden to even go near the hanger bays, he had to send two of his slayers out to do this.

"Read what? Dilandau-_sama's_ handwriting when his pissed off...?" Gatty looked over his shoulder at the small piece of paper his friend's hand, and laughed. "No, but I can tell you that 'dead' stick figure is King Van!" Sighing to suppress his own laughter, Shesta leaned against the stone wall as well. Even Dilandau-_sama_'s art suffered when he was angry. Maybe while they were out here, they could buy him a few more canvases and paints. Pushing the thought aside he went back to deciphering the handwriting.

"Gods, why didn't we just send Viole and Miguel out on this? At least Miguel would have a clue what was written on here..."

"Yeah Shesta, but the two of them wouldn't get anything done. Look where we are, Shes." Gatty waved his hand at the passing group of young women, who looked at them giggling. "Viole be flirting with every woman in sight."

"And Miguel would be trying to kill him. I know, I know..."

"Exactly, now, let's get back to deciphering what's written on that list shall we?" Shesta nodded as he being to work out the letters on the ink splattered paper. Sometimes he wished that Dilandau would use a pen instead of that calligraphy set Dallet had bought him last winter's eve. Though, Dilandau was quiet good with it, it was just when he was angry had a habit of drawling all over the paper making the words nearly impossible to read.

"Well. The first few things are fruits: Mangos, Strawberries, Apples, err, I think that's bananas, but those aren't in season here yet. We have: Oranges, Red Grape fruit, Grapes..."

"So the first few things are just fruits right?"

"Yeah..." Shesta nodded.

"Alright, is there anything else on there?"

"Yup... We have err...Blacpaony?" He frowned as he turned the paper a bit. "O! Black paint, he's also got the colors, red, blue, white, peach, purple, and satin violet."

"I guess he has something he wants to paint. Better get him a few canvases while we're at it, eh Shes?" Gatty stood up off the wall and looked at him to continue.

"Ok... the next thing on this list is...huh?" He frowned as he reread what was on it. "A cherry oak queen size bed with canopy, a matching dresser and night stand. A Solid oak table with two 'olive' chairs, a set of black silk curtains, for the bed canopy. Also, black satin bed sheets. Two large size swan feather pillows and two smaller ones with black pillow covers. A black velvet blanket..." He could nearly see the frown forming on his partners face; both of them were thinking the same thing as he continued down the list. "There's also a set of black bath towels, umm... there's a list of what I'm guessing of...famine products? What the hell is going on here?"

"Planning for something I guess..." Gatty shrugged, "but what kind of products... There is no way I'm going to be getting any of 'those' type of things."

"Well, there's none of 'those', most of this looks like toiletry kind of things, soaps, shampoos...err... O! There's one more thing."

"Thank god... What is it?"

"We're to pick up a clothing order in one of the clothing shops...The stores name indicates it's a female cloth designer..." Sighing Shesta looked up at his partner, "I take it back; coming out here with this list was a good ideal. I think I now what they others were complaining about when we left this morning."

"Yup. They get to clean out the empty room on the top floor while we get to buy the furniture for it." Gatty sighed, and then smiled. "Looks like we are getting our little Healer back. The training room seemed to loose its perk when she left."

"Gatty!" Shesta looked at him in shock.

"What? O come on, Shesta you were checking her out too so don't even start..." He waved his hand in the air, his blond friend just made a face at him. "Anyways... Why don't we start with the big stuff, and work down to the fruits. We'll get the big stuff delivered to the Vione this evening..."

"Sounds like a good ideal..." Shesta started to say, but would be unable to finish as someone spoke up next to them.

"How's your hand?" The two turned sharply to see the woman they had just been talking about standing not to far away. The black dress she wore glistened from the sun, the light sea breeze tossed her straightened hair about as she smiled at the two of them. Both Gatty and Shesta were at a loss for words as their mouths dripped kind of open. Ayane looked from one to the other before looking back to Shesta. "It didn't scar did it?"

"N-no…." Was all Shesta could manage as she smiled at him. Gatty turn his attention to a certain blond making his way through the crowd towards them. Momentarily he poked his companion in the back so that he would look too. Ayane frowned for a moment before following Gatty's eyes to the blond knight. The frown deepened before she looked back at them and smiled, as he got closer.

"Ayane... Why did you run off like that?" Allen's voice seemed a bit out of breath. His blue eyes fixed on the two down dressed slayers, face threatening to frown as his hand fell to the hilt of his sword. Ayane wheeled around to face him, sticking out her tongue.

"It's not my fault you're slow!" She turned around to look at them again. "I think I saw the store you are looking for down a ways... Sorry but that's about all I can tell you, sirs…"

"It's alright…." Gatty managed, a little confused at what she was talking about. She turned around again and grabbed Allen's arm to drag him back into the passing crowd.

"Come on Allen! Back to the castle we go!" The knight didn't have a chance to argue with her, as she pulled him along. Neither of the slayers let out an eased breath until the blond knight was out of sight.

"That…..was close….."

"You're telling me..." Gatty leaned back against the wall, hand on his forehead.

"Hey Gatty…."

"Yea, Shes?"

"Let's get her something extra ok?"

"Agreed…"

_xXxXxXx_

Aiko had fallen asleep sometime before Ayane got back. Her head phones were on the little bedside table, her book was open on her stomach unfinished, and split in the middle. Her face frowned as she turned over to the other side, no doubt losing her place as the book fell off her stomach onto the bed.

"Aiko?" Ayane said as she popped her head into the room. According to Merle, she had spent the day in here, and Ayane felt a little bad about leaving her alone. The room was dark when she looked in. Taking a moment to let her eyes adjust to the light, she walked into the room. Her friend was sound asleep on the bed, mostly hogging it from what she could see. Sighing, she walked into the bathroom, slowly stripping down out of her dress. Walking around in black in this heat was something she was going to have to get use to, or she would have to find a way to clean her other dress. As she stepped back into the room, dressed in a short black bathrobe, Ayane laid her dress on the back of one of the chairs along with her leggings, and her boots. Aiko murmured something in her sleep as she tossed about. Rolling her eyes, Ayane walked to the side of the bed, and poked her. There was no way she was going to let Aiko have all the bed again. The girl had a thing for sleeping in the middle. "Hey... Aiko... move over..." Aiko mumbled something again, as she turned and faced Ayane.

"...stop...it..." It was almost as if she was answering back. Ayane's eye brow raised a little as Aiko moved over in Ayane's favor. Mumbling some more incoherent words, she turned again, so that her back was facing Ayane. Sighing, she studied her back before she picked up the book on the bed. Frowning, she placed it on the night stand.

"Let me guess, you willed the day away by hiding in this room, reading and listening to that CD player of yours... You do know those batteries are going to die soon, and I'm not giving you my spares..." Ayane crossed her arms in front of her as she continued to lecture her sleeping friend. "I bet you didn't even eat anything today. Not that I really blame you for not wanting to eat anything in this place. The food at the bar Allen took me was pretty good... Though the beer needs some work..." She continued to talk, as if Aiko was listening to her, which in fact she wasn't. After a few more sentences Aiko rolled over again so that she, once again, claimed the center of the bed. Frowning as she realized what had happened. Ayane rolled her eyes, as she knelt over the bed, and stabbed her in the side with her index finger.

"Aiko, move your butt over!" Aiko's eyes snapped open, as she punched Ayane hard, sending her backwards.

"Get the fuck off me!" She got up off the bed suddenly, and started to walk towards Ayane with hate in her eyes. They weren't very clear, nor focused. "I hate you! I wish you would fucking die and never come back!" Aiko picked up Ayane by the throat and held her against the wall, holding her several feet above the ground. A chaotic smile crossed her face as her thumb found the sensitive spot, and began to push against it. "Now die!"

"Aiko..." Ayane choked as her hands weakly pressed against her chest, the lack of oxygen making her dizzy.

* * *

**GA1:** What are you gonna do!

**SD:** _nervous laugh _I…umm…don't remember. Didn't we write this like…six months ago?

**GA1:** _frowns_ Am I really that far behind in updates?

**SD:** Yup……afraid so…

**GA1:** grrr……

**GA1 & SD: **Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!

_Editing: 08/15/2007_


	16. Torn Paths

_There and Back again_

**GA1**: Well… lookie, lookie I'm actually updating faster!

**SD:** Um ya... Except now you have to break up the chapters again... you ran out of already separated ones...

**GA1: **………_ cries_ Don't remind me!

**SD**: Please note there is some violence in this chapter, and for once it's not Dilandau…

**Dilandau**: What! Who dares to-

**SD**: Oh will you shut up?_ Glares_

**GA1**: ANYWAYS….on with the chapter..

**_Disclaimer:_** Neither of us own The Vision of Escaflowne, we've tried to buy it from Bandi but they said they won't sell it to crazy Fans. So ya if you try and sue us, I will send out my Dilly-sama plushy. We do how ever own out respective characters:

_**Spirit Dancer:** Aiko, Shiva_

_**Glass Angel1:** Ayane, Fira, Merlin, The Providence Children, and any other character that I must create for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved._

_**Summary:**_

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXxXx_ ;scene change

_italic;_ vision

_XoX _; Flashback

* * *

Chpt 15 _Torn Paths_

He leaned back against his arms as he used them to keep him up. Van sat on the roof above his room, studying the night sky since he could not sleep. His conversations with King Aston could get him nowhere; the king seemed to change the subject every ten minutes. It was aggravating and annoying. With Zaibach only looming in the distance, Van could sense that something was wrong, even through the blond Austria knight would not tell him anything. He heard something move to his right, but he did not have look to know that it was Merle moving down the roof towards him. It seemed he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

"Van-_dono_?" her voice was low and soft as she sat down next to him, a questionable look in her blue eyes. He just smiled as he looked at her. Smiling in return she leaned against him as she joined him in his star watching. At least not everything was lost to him. He had the Escaflowne, and he still had Merle. Even though his world was closing in on him, at least he could count on Merle always being there. Even if it was because she loved him, though Van didn't think he could return that feeling. He had always seen her as his little, cute sister. They were able to enjoy the silence on the roof for a little longer before Merle suddenly perked up, ears slighted back as if picking something up. Van frowned at the expression o her face.

"Merle?" He asked as she stood up. She was facing further down the roof, at the room next to his. Van slowly stood up, hand resting on his sword. "That was Ayane's voice...' Merle whispered suddenly as she dashed down the roof on all fours to the room next to his. Van stood in her wake for a moment before the sound of something crashing reached his ears.

"Ayane... Aiko!" He sprinted down the roof after Merle, and jumped down onto the girls' balcony. First he found Merle frozen by the opened door staring at something with in. When he followed her eyes, he frowned confused by what he saw. Ayane was dropped against the dresser, with an angry looking Aiko inching towards her hands balled into fists. There was something written in Ayane's steel gray eyes that he couldn't catch until Aiko yelled.

"I hate you! I wish you would just disappear and leave me the fuck alone!" Fear, Ayane was afraid of Aiko. Van stood froze, baffled with what was unfolding before him. _What was going on here!_ Merle moved slightly making a noise that caught Ayane's attention she looked up at Van as soon as her eyes saw him.

"Van, help me, Aiko is sleep walking!" Aiko glared at Ayane as she ran over to her, picked her up by the shoulders, and threw her against the small table that stood next to bed. It toppled over because of her weight.

"I hate you! But I'm in control now ... and there's nothing you can do about it" Snickering, she stood over Ayane, the crazed smile got bigger. "How does it feel to be thrown across the room, huh bastard? How does it feel to finally be the hunted instead of the hunter?" Aiko glared at Ayane as she started to punch her repeatedly. Periodically froze to the spot he stood, Van watched as Ayane blocked the first few punches before Aiko scored one against her right shoulder. With a cry of pain, Ayane fell to her knees barely missing the next hit. From her cry, Van was released for a spell that held him still as he darted across the room, grabbing Aiko from behind. She struggled against him, screaming something fierce and undoing his balance making both of them fall to the floor. The sudden contacted with the ruff carpet, and the weight of her coming down on top knocked the wind out of him, his grip loosened just enough for she to move out of it. Aiko rolled of him to get back to her feet, but couldn't as Ayane pounced on her. Straddling over her waist, using what weight she had to keep Aiko down, Ayane grabbed for her hands to pin them down on the floor. The bathrobe fell down her shoulders as Aiko struggled against her. Moving quickly, once his lungs sucked in the lost air; Van pinned down her upper half by pressing down on her shoulders. He was now able to see the vacant look in her angry eyes.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Aiko tried to struggle as hard as she could, and almost succeeded getting Ayane off of her...Almost. Thrashing about her head banged into Van's trying to get him off of her but it didn't succeed. After a while, Aiko's struggling went down a little, but she was still trying to get up. Her black hair stuck to her forehead while she tried in vain to get Van off of her at least. One would have to admit, the boy was stronger then he looked. "NO! GET OFF ME! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO BEAT ME AGAIN! Aiko yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What...?" Was all Van could managed to say as she struggled harder. He tried not to let go even though the pain for his forehead was pulsing through his nerves.

"Aiko, we're not them, snap out-" SMACK.

"Wake up, you stupid girl!" the sound of Merle's voice echoed, as she slapped Aiko a crossed the face. Stunned by the sudden attack, Aiko blinked a few times, vacant eyes coming to life. Van slowly loosened his grip, and lifted a hand to feel his forehead, just to make sure there wasn't a cut. From the struggle, Van had managed to pull her shirt down off her right shoulder exposing the half healed dagger wound. He looked up at Ayane to see if she was alright, for her hands had disappeared off of Aiko's arms. At the moment she was pulling the bathrobe back over her right shoulder. Now exposited to the world, Van could see an excepted wounded to the one Aiko had, there was also a light scare that ran down her hand all the way to her wrist. Her other hand quickly covered the first as Ayane jumped to her feet. Aiko blinked a few times before rubbing the back of her head where it had collided with Van's. Sitting up, she looked to the anger catgirl that was hunched down next to her and then to Van.

"Huh?...what's going on?" Finally looking at Ayane, she gasped. There were a few cuts here and there, things that look to have been created from some sort of impact. "And what the hell happened to you?"

"What do you mean what happened to her?" Merle's head popped into her view, blocking the one of Ayane as she moved away from them. Van was now sitting on the floor behind her, still rubbing his injured head. "You don't recall throwing her about the room, raving on like a lunatic?"

"WHAT?" Aiko's eyes widened and looked at Ayane to see if it were true. One look at Ayane told her that it was true. There was no need to try and get some sort of nod from her. "Oh my god, Ayane….I'm so sorry…..." Aiko spoke so softly, that Van could barely hear her. Aiko went up to her trying to hug her, but Ayane took several steps back from her, arms wrapped around her thin frame.

"What is the matter with you! Why were you throwing Ayane around, yelling like a mad man!" Aiko didn't look at Merle. Her hair fell to the sides, blocking her face form view.

"I really don't want to talk about it……" If it wasn't for Merle's good hearing, she wouldn't have been able to hear what Aiko said. She blinked back tears, however one managed to escape. Aiko quickly brushed it aside. There was no way she was going to allow Van or anyone else for that matter see her in this vulnerable state. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves, but that only made things worse.

"Hey! I'm not going to except that! You-" Merle started to say again but was cut off when something fell, crashing down to the floor. Aiko's head shoot up just like everyone else to the door as something in black fabric disappeared through it into the dark hall way, an unsuppressed sob echoing in the room. Before she knew it, Aiko was chasing after her friend leaving Van sitting on the floor, confused at what was happening, and an angry Merle. The catgirl was frozen for a few minutes before running out the door after the disappeared Aiko. "Hey!"

_xXxXxXxXx_

"O for goodness sakes, Shesta! It's freezing out here!" Miguel growled as he rubbed his arms, careful not to disturb the cloak that surrounded his body. With this, the outside world could not see him or the second-in-command. Though, without the heavy armor jacket the cool air of the Austria night was nipping at his bare arms beneath it. They had been sitting out in the garden area for almost three hours, most of the lights in the surrounding rooms had gone out, but Gatty had insisted that they waited a little longer. Miguel, on the other had who was tired, just wanted to get this over with. He had spent the day with the other three slayers trying to fix up on of the older rooms on the upper floor into a bedroom. Not as easy as one would think, sure it had all the right stuff to make it into a descent room, but the thing looked like it hadn't been used in ages. Fixing broken tiles, cleaning out dirt so thick that it looked it was part of the floor, and trying to fix the door was not some fun day task. Shesta and Gatty got out of the deal by getting all the furniture for the room. Which he and Viole had the lovely honor of putting together. Now here he was, playing a part in the second kidnapping of the young woman, Ayane.

"O stop your whining Miguel..." Gatty's voice reached his ears. Having cloaks like this was great; you could get around without anyone seeing you. The only problem with this was that NO ONE could see you at all, even your own men. Miguel had to guess where the other two were. Shesta was no doubtfully leaning against the tree near from where he stood, and Gatty was knelt down on the gravel path. Every now and then, their cloaks would flux, which allowed him to confirm it. "Shes, how much longer until Folken notices us gone?"

"Don't know… Last time Dallet checked in, he was still in the meeting with King Aston…" Shesta replied, he was the only one with a com to the Vione. The idea of Dilandau's was to have her retrieved before anything could happen. They already knew that the Dragon was here. King Aston was no doubtfully going to try and 'sell' it to Zaibach. The bastard had no ideal what Folken was planning on using his country as. The only problem was, for the damn man to ask for Zaibach's help. He was planning for something there to, but Dilandau's only concerned with this right now. Something about the girl peeked his interest in having her back on the Vione. There was no doubtfully in Miguel's mind that it was because it had to do with the reason she had for been able to fix Shesta's hand, which barely had a scar on it from the cut. So here they were, hiding out in the Palace garden's waiting for the chance to sneak in and grab the girl. Now if only Miguel could get the two of them to move. "We should be moving soon, the commotion in the room stopped. Wonder what was going on… There was a lot of movement…"

"Right, that was nice to hear, Shes… Next you're going to say-"

"Miguel, mind out of the gutter please… It's bad enough we get that from Viole we don't need it from you too…" Gatty half laughed. "I think he's rubbing of onto you…" Miguel glared through the cloak at where he hoped Gatty was, if he moved closer he could kick him down into the dirt. But then again, that would result in having bathroom duty for another week.

"Right lets-" Shesta started to say, but stopped when the sound of unsuppressed sobbing reached their ears. Someone was running out of the Palace into the gardens. They all moved, Gatty to his feet, Miguel pulling out his sword somewhat, and Shesta moving his binoculars to see who it was. "Looks like we got it easy, it's her…"

_xXxXxXxXx_

_Damn, Ayane…..where are you going in such a hurry?_ Aiko thought as she tried to catch up with her. For a short person, she sure was fast. Usually, Aiko could out run Ayane any day, but for some reason, she couldn't even get close to her. She followed the short girl out to the gardens, but froze at what she saw. A ways off, Ayane stood, surrounded by three Zaibach soldiers….or at least…that what Aiko thought that they looked like. Ayane was leaning against a confused blond, looking like she was sobbing. There was a light brownish blond haired one saying something to the blond. They hadn't noticed her until the third, a redhead, looked over his shoulder and saw her. She recognized him then, he was one of the soldiers that she saw back at Allen's fort, one of the bastard's men.

_What…the………hell…?_ Aiko slowly backed up heading towards the door as question after question flew through her mind. Why was Ayane near Zaibach soldiers? Did she know them? Why are they here in the first place? Just as Aiko was about to turn around and get Van, when something grabbed her from behind. She struggled to get free. But the hold was too tight for her to use her arms. Two dark figures with yellow eyes jumped in front of her, and grinned. She closed her eyes, and set her head back as fast as she could, knocking into the thing behind her. As soon as she brought her head back up, she began to see stars. She still hadn't gotten over the ordeal that had just happened in the room.

_OK………that wasn't the smartest thing to do………_ The two figures in front of her moved to help the thing behind her, tied her arms to her body, and her hands together so that she couldn't move. Then the figures let go, sending Aiko to the ground. Trying to get up, and clear the blinking stars from her vision, something was slipped over her head, and all went black. She could hear them talking, but the sounds of their voices were muffled out by whatever they had put over her head.

_xVxVxVxVx_

Merle ran around the hall, chasing after the two run away girls. Aiko had a lot to answer for, how dare she smack her head against Van-_dono_! On top of that, where was Ayane in such a rush to get to, the only thing this hall lead to was the gardens. Maybe she was trying to get away from the "Evil Aiko", who was now in hot pursuit of her. Merle's short pink hair fell in her face as she came around a corner, planning on the mean things she could do to get back the tall black haired Mystic Mooner. As she was about to come around another corner, she froze to the spot at the sounds of struggling. She could hear Aiko mumble something at her attackers, Merle slowly peeked her head around the corner to see what was happening. There were three geckos standing around a bag that sat on the floor. It moved slightly as Aiko slumped to one side.

"What the?" the words were whispered to no one but herself.

"Meiden had better pay us in full this time…" One of the geckos said as he rubbed his injured head. "This one was a lot of work..."

"Don't worry, if not, we could always sell her to the highest bidder if he doesn't…" Another said as he picked up the bagged figure of Aiko, and threw if over his shoulder. "Let's get out of here. Seems like Zaibach beat us to the other one…" Merle pulled her head back around the corner, just in time for them not to see her.

"She got sold off?" There was a slight pull for her to find Ayane, and forget about telling anyone of Aiko's kidnapping. _But then again,_ Merle sighed as she turned around to run back the way she came to find Van,_ neither of them would forgive me if they found out… _

_xXxXxXxXx_

Folken leaned back slightly in the chair as he listened to the Austria king try to weave his web of lies. It wasn't a very good attempt; the Escaflowne had already been sighted in the arena the other day. On top of that, he had already spoken to his little brother. Where Van was the Dragon wouldn't be too far behind. Then there was always the fact that Ayane was with him; along with the other girl that Folken could only guess to be Aiko. He hadn't told Dilandau that she was there, no his Dragonslayers had already done that. While down on the marketplace Shesta and Gatty had run a crossed her, now he had to keep an eye on all of them to make sure they didn't try anything. The last thing he need was a failed kidnapping on Dilandau's part. That would show Zaibach's interest in having the girl back. Not that it was already evident. Folken had told Aston that the girl had been on the Vione when Allen had 'attacked' it. The arrogant king continued to talk, not taking notice of the clear uninterested look Folken had. If this kept up they weren't going to get anywhere. Maybe he should have had Dilandau try and retrieve the girl. That might smoke the Escaflowne out into the open again. Abruptly, there was a knock at the far door, hidden in the shadows of the half light room. Without waiting to be commanded in, a soldier in silver armor opened the door and stepped through.

"Strategoes…" King Aston stopped speaking as the soldier cut in. The man walked across the room and handed Folken a shadowgraph, along with a small piece of folded paper. He looked down at the shadowgraph. It was hard to believe, but the Guymelef picture on it was what they were looking for, covered in the most ridiculous disguise that he had ever seen. One could have laughed, and probably had with the look the soldier was trying to cover up. It was time to end this little game with the King.

"I think you will find this interesting, King Aston…" Folken handed the overweight man the small shadowgraph. The expression of surprise was written across his face, even though it was not from the fact that the Escaflowne was there. But from the fact, that all this time he had known it, and now his little lies were exposed. Aston's head fell into his left hand as he placed the picture down.

"I would have never guessed that it was disguise as one of my own…" _Liar…_ Folken had to fight to keep his expressionless face from frowning. _You were the one who ordered it done. I can read it on your face._

"I will have to ask that Zaibach keep its part of the treaty…" Now Folken had to hide from smiling, whatever had forced his brother out of hiding was now playing into his favor. With these next words, he would be able to put Emperor Dornkirk's plans into action. "I request the dispatch of Zaibach's soldiers." Folken stood up, face now hiding in the shadows, cloak concealing his body from view. The Austrian King was now looking down at the shadowgraph in his lap, practical frowning to hide his anger.

"Have Dilandau wakened. " He ordered the soldier, who just frowned at him.

"Strategoes, Dilandau has already left the Vione..." Sighing slightly, Folken walked out of the room. Leaving King Aston with his advisor Meiden, at least he was free from them, and would not have to deal with that again. As the door slide shut behind him, Folken made his way down the corridor towards the bridge, cursing Dilandau for being such a light sleeper. That was when he remembered the small piece of paper that the soldier had him. Unfolding it, he studied the neat handwriting of the Dragonslayer Guimel.

_We have the little Healer. _

Five simple words, just enough for him to know what the slayer was talking about. This time a small smile graced his normally emotionless face.

* * *

**GA1:** Well… looks like… 

**SD:** You have work to do! _Takes out paper fan and starts hitting Glass Angel1_ So get to work!

**GA1:** Ow! I'm going, I'm going!

**SD:** _Grins _

_Editing: 11/23/06_


	17. Without Me

_There and Back again_

**GA1:** Ah, and the evilness continues….

**SD**: That is only for you… though since you are making me edit stuff…. _Frowns_

**GA1**: Hey! They need to be!

**SD:** Here's a wronging, we're in the middle of reediting some of the first chapters… Trying to fix our errors… No promises though…no one is perfect…

**GA1:** Which includes you………

**SD**: HEY!

**GA1:** _Grins_

**_Disclaimer:_** We do not own Escaflowne… We do not own anything really… The car people have proven that when they took away GA1's car insurance. Under the age of 18 we own nothing, not even the dirt under our finger nails so there is no use in suing us. We do how ever own out respective characters:

_**Spirit Dancer:** Aiko, Shiva_

_**Glass Angel1:** Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Children and any other character that I must create for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved._

_**Summary:**_

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXxXx_ ;scene change

_italic;_ vision

_XoX _; Flashback

* * *

Chpt 16 _Without Me_

He licked his lips as the Alseides made its way through the sky down towards the city below him. It was time for revenge; time to get the blasted little king back. O yes, and then he would return to the Vione to deal with that damn woman. Her face flashed through his mind, the one that he had saw after he 'kissed' her. Peaceful, true she looked damn well beautiful, but not like that when she wasn't forcing that smile. Shaking his head, Dilandau pushed all thoughts of the Mysticer aside. _First the little king, and then her. _The come crackled as someone turned on the other end. _About time Folken, _he half laughed to himself; _I was being to wonder if you were going to let me burn this blasted city to ash._

"I didn't know you were such a light sleeper, Dilandau." Folken's voice was cool and calm as if echoed in his Guymelef. Dilandau just laughed chaotically as he pushed the flight controls down further.

"O, but Folken, I'm still dreaming…" He moved the scope down so he could locate Van faster. "And it's getting better by the minute. I'm dreaming of killing your little brother, Van…"

_xXxXxXxXx_

Aiko looked around, trying to find a way to cut her bounds. The three green things had taken the bag off of her head once they got into what looked like a submarine. _Oh for God's sake, isn't there anything in here that has even a dull edge?_ Aiko sighed as a thought popped into her head._ No………I'm not doing that………_

**_But then no one would hear you…_** Aiko rolled her eyes.

_No one could hear me anyways._ She answered the voice that was talking to her. It sounded kind of like Ayane's. Her consciousness had seemed to take that tone after being with the girl for so long.

**_You never know until you try………_** Sighing again, Aiko put her head down in defeat.

_OK ok_..._ fine…if it makes you shut up, I'll do it. _Aiko started to hum softly, the pitch getting higher and higher. One of the green things looked at her. Aiko took a deep breath and hit the highest note that she could muster. Two of the three geckos covered their ears. The third one, who was steering the sub, closed his eyes and tried to block out the loud noise. Aiko kept it up as long as she could before running out of breath. Panting slightly, she looked up as the geckos rubbed their ears._ Well, there goes my voice for the next week………_

"Stupid Girl, no one can hear you……" One of the geckos told her with a smile, still trying to see if he had his hearing.

"…beside once we dive, no one would be able to retrieve you either…." The other said as he turned the wheel. Aiko sighed glaring at the floor._ There…_…_are you happy? _Aiko asked the voice in her head, as she tried once again to struggle out of her bonds. Once again, she failed, only making them go deeper into her wrists. The voice was silent, as if it was never there. Just as Aiko was going to give up completely, the sub shook violently.

**_Yes…………_** The voice answered as the sub shook again.

_xVxVxVxVx_

The water poured into the Escaflowne's cockpit as Van moved it through the waterway, cursing himself for not following after the two of them. Merle couldn't find Ayane, and now Aiko had been kidnapped. This wasn't his night, everything was going wrong. Now here he was trying to move his Guymelef though the water, as it still was covered in the 'disguise' King Aston had put on it. In his opinion, it made the Escaflowne stick out like a soar thumb. Stopping his Guymelef as they came to another split in the waterway he looked down at the catgirl in the Guymelef's left hand.

"Which way?" She looked up at him, before turning back to the split paths in front of her. He watched as her ears twitched a bit, trying to pick up some sort of sound. It only took her a moment before she pointed to the left.

"That way! They're underwater!" Taking a step forward, the Escaflowne was nearly submerged in the cold seawater. Quickly he moved the left hand of the Escaflowne to the shore so that the now wet Merle could jump down. Without even being told, the catgirl jumped off and twitched her ears back to pick up another sound. "Right in front, they're moving away fast!"

"Alright!" Van shouted back as he moved forward again, but not before taking in a deep breath of air. The cockpit was submerged with cold water, and it being night, there was not light source beneath the water to help him see. But he could hear them moving in the water; the loud sound of the engine bombarded his ears. Taking a chance he swung a hand forward. Not expecting to hit anything, the arm controls shook when did. Success! Gripping down on the object with the second hand he pulled it up out of the water. It took him a few seconds to get back to where the Escaflowne could stand up again, but he moved quickly. He wasn't use to holding his breath that long.

_xVxVxVxVx_

Aiko looked up as the door opened (or well more like the whole top was being torn off) revealing her rescuer.

"…..Van…?" She shook her head to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But then again, after talking to herself, she wouldn't put it past her. Escaflowne's hand gently lifted her up out of the sub.

"Hey!!! Put her back!!!!" the green people, if you can call them that, yelled as Van started to put them back into the water.

"We need her!!!! Give her back!!!!" Another yelled as Van placed them into the water and gave them a push to send them on their way. As the Escaflowne moved closer to shore Merle jumped up on the hand that she was on, chuckling.

"Man, Aiko….you have to be pretty dumb to be kidnapped by geckos…." Aiko glared at her as she jumped up onto the hand, and cut her bonds. Aiko instantly started to scratch her wrists, making them even worse.

"Hey…. I'd like to see you escape someone who holds you in place from behind…" She retorted angrily, still scratching her wrists till one started to bleed.

"Hey!! Stop scratching them or else I'll hurt you!!" Merle yelled trying to stop her hand. Aiko hit her hand a little hard, and continued to scratch.

"Like I care!!" Then she stopped when something flew over the Escaflowne, and the ground somewhat shook now that the Guymelef was out of the water. There it was the chaotic laughter of what could only belong to that little prick. Dilandau's red Guymelef stood just a ways off, down on one the roads in the Austria city.

"Shit!" Van cursed as he looked to the sides of his Guymelef, the only part he could see. The disguise was gone, and now the damn insane general had found him again. Was this night ever going to have a better tune? Putting the left hand down, Merle pulled Aiko down on to the ground so that they wouldn't be in the way. Now he turned his attention to this insane kid. Van was going to have to figure something out fast; they could not battle in the heart of this city.

_xXxXxXx_

"Ha-ha! The city is burning!" Dilandau laughed as he set fire to the buildings around them. Little King Wonder was trying so hard to get him to stop, but it didn't matter. This was a battle he was going to enjoy; tormenting the kid was just the thing to make his night complete. "The city is burning because of you!"

"No, Dilandau, Asturia is burning because you keep setting fire to it!" Folken's voice came over the com, he sounded a little anger. But Dilandau didn't care. The man had been yelling things like that for the past ten minutes. Didn't the blue haired baka ever shut up and let him do this is own way? "Would you stop trying to burn the city down?"

_Guess not…_

"Where the hell is the god damn off switch?" Dilandau growled as he took his left hand off the controls to hit the button. While with his right, he made a long shot around the white Guymelef in front of him, missing but o well at least he made some building fall down. This was fun, now if only he could shut up that damn blue haired baka. Even though he was slamming his fist against the right thing, he just couldn't get the com to go off.

"Dilandau, stop turning to shut the com off, I had that disengaged so you couldn't do that anymore.." _Damn it… Stupid Shesta, that's the last time I let you anywhere near the Alseides…_Dilandau growled, making a mental note to make the Dragonslayers training tomorrow extra hard. He had missed something that the damn Little King Wonder had said, and now he was looking at the Dragon in its dragon form. It jolted to the sky using him as a leverage to do it. Dilandau frowned at the empty space in front of him before deciding to turn around. _O so you're gonna try and fly away huh?_

"That's Enough! I will not allow you to do anymore damage to Asturia's capital!" Dilandau nearly banged his head against the headrest, as the damn Heaven Knight's voice came through the metal around him. Turning the Alseides around fully, the Scherazade stood in his path. Not that he could really stop him from taking to flight mode to chase the damn king. It was just, on top of this annoying bastard's 'attempt' to stop him, Folken was ordering him back to the Vione. Sighing he leaned back in the controls looking at Allen.

"You know…. Standing like that he makes a pretty good target. Can I kill him?"

"No Dilandau. Back to the Vione.." Folken's calm voice came over the com. But was it just him, or did it sound like the man was trying not to laugh?

"You're such a party pooper, Strategoes….." Dilandau flipped the controls on the Alseides, setting it into flight mode. "You luck out this time, pretty boy! But you won't next time."

_xXxXxXxXx_

The high winds battered against the wind as Van piloted the Escaflowne away from the half burning city. No longer safe for them to stay in Asturia, they were flying away from it. Aiko clenched her hands so hard, that she was sure that her nails had cut them by now. Merle had wrapped her wrists so that the bleeding would stop, and so that Aiko wouldn't scratch them. Only problem was that the wraps were wool and that only made the itching worse. Aiko unclenched one of her hands, and slowly made it to her wrist. Before she could scratch however, Merle slapped her hand away.

"Don't make me tie your hands together…." Aiko glared at her and when back to thinking about something, ANYTHING besides her wrists. She looked at the moons and stopped for a moment. _Well, no matter how bad it seems…………anyplace is better then there………Dad's probably searching all of Tokyo for me just so that he can beat the crap out of me later. _Sighing Aiko looked down at her wrists again. The small white slits seemed to glow in the moonlight._ Damn……I'm sure gonna get a hell of a beating when I get back…_Aiko's thoughts took her to her own little world, and she didn't see Merle looking sideways at her.

_Man……That girl is so weird………I didn't know she could be this quiet._ Merle was tempted to poke her to see if she was alive, but thought better of it._ At least she's bearable when she's this quiet…_ Sighing, Aiko pulled herself out of her own little world to look back over her shoulder to the disappearing city of the country that they had spent the last few days in. Was it her, or every time they came somewhere on this planet that it ended up in flames later? From where they were now she could see the outline of the Zaibach floating fortress. Something tugged at her heart; once again she and Ayane were separated. This time though, it felt like they may not get to see each other again for a long time.

"Ayane……….."

_xXxXxXxXx_

He leaned back on the small throne, over looking the woman in front of him. She was no longer in the multicolored dress that he had seen her in before, now it was a solid black one. This one revealed the front half of legs, from the mid thigh down. From the looks of it she had gotten dressed in a hurry, for she worn no shoes. Her black, blue tipped hair was mangled slightly, and she looked somewhat tired. There was, however, a black scarf tied around her neck. The chocker of hers was still wrapped around his left hand. Her bare arms were wrapped around her body; the sleeves of the dress she wore fell away from them. Dilandau could see the small scar on her hand identical to the one on Shesta's only. This one was much darker then the one fading away on his second-in-command's hand though.

After the LONG lecture he had received in the Hanger from Folken, about not burning down 'allied' countries, and that other lecture of 'If you disobey my orders again, you will suffer the consequences' (which normally meant being confined in his room, and not being able to use the Alseides for a while). The only thing he had been happy about to hear from that blue haired baka, was that the girl had been left in his charge. Something that Dilandau wouldn't have any other way. The room was empty except for her, him and maybe Folken, if the man had followed him here. Setting the small wine glass down, Dilandau stood up. Shesta had reported (after getting hit for undoing the turn off switch for the com) that the woman had willingly come with them. It didn't really matter if she had refused she was now His. Anything he said to her from now on she had to do, her freedoms no longer existed.

"You do understand that you are now a prisoner of war, Miss Ayane Umizo?" He said slowly as he walked down the few steps to the main floor. Slowly making his away towards the quiet woman, her head slowly nodded up and down. "Emperor Dornkirk has kindly let me be the one to see to you welfare, and not have you sent to the capital to be contained." Not really, Folken hadn't told him that, just she was to stay on the Vione under his watch. Well, it didn't hurt to exaggerate a bit.

"I am grateful for that…" Her voice was low, and seemed a bit strained. Frowning he took a few more steps closer to examine her. Light bruise merited her face and peaking up from beneath the scarf around her neck. This of course, made the frown deepen into puzzlement. He was going to have to 'speak' to his slayers about this. They had reported she had come willingly, yet she had bruises of a struggle. She didn't look at him when he stepped closer to her. Ayane looked to the side, gray eyes beneath long eyelashes. Unconsciously, he moved his right hand to place his index finger under her chin and lift it up so that she would be looking at him. But his hand immediately dropped when the large doors behind her opened and Folken stepped into the room. He looked a bit displeased by something.

"What is it, Folken?" Dilandau said, skipping the title that he was 'suppose' to addressed him with. The man didn't even frown at him this time in that way he normally did, this made Dilandau a little more puzzled. After a moment lost in his trail of thought, Folken look finally up at him.

"General Adelphos wishes to speak with you, about the attack preparations." Growling Dilandau took one last look at the girl in front of him before taking a long sigh and walking pasted her. Without a second thought he continued past the cloaked man to step outside the large doors to the dark hall.

"See her to her room, Strategoes…." Was the only thing he said to him, Folken waited silently for the white haired boy to disappear down the hall before looking at the young woman that still stood with her back to him. At least the higher general's call had given him the excuse to get Dilandau away from the girl. With the three slayers' ragged report about the girl's capture, something about it didn't seem right. Running away from her friend? A dispute maybe? He shook his head slightly. There was too much for him to be doing, and so little time for him to do it all. He hadn't slept in the past forty-seven hours, and his brain was finally too tried even for this. Better to get the young woman to her room to rest, then maybe he could 'disappear' a few hours himself. Dilandau thought he never slept, the Dragonslayers all had him labeled the 'work-alcoholic'. Ayane sighed lightly, bringing him back to the reality of the world around. She whirled around on her bare feet and look at him. A light smile on her face, with a tilt of her head to the side she stuck her tongue out at the empty doorway.

"Is he always that 'I am in charge' kind of person?" She asked him, Folken chuckled slightly. She was covering up whatever had happen to her with false smiles.

"Sometimes… Sometimes he can be plain annoying…" Folken nodded as she walked up to him, hands behind her back. _Other times he can be really quiet, and absorb in thought._

"I have my own 'room'? It's not that little box without a window is it? Please tell me, I get a window this time…?" He waved his hand towards to open door, and began to walk out of it with her following behind him.

"It's not the same…" Was all he said as the continued to move down the dark halls in silence. There was not much he had to ask her that couldn't wait until later. It would be best if she was well rested before he began to ask things about her world. The Mystic Moon, there was so many things to find out that interested him. His only link to it all was one girl. But there were other things that had to be seen to first and that was the power Empire Dornkirk was seeking. So lost in his own thought again he didn't notice the girl studying his face in the darkness, when he finally looked down at her. She snapped her head down to look at the floor, tucking her hair behind her ear. He could see her face slightly darken. Why was she….blushing?

"He called you brother…. but, you too don't look much alike." Her voice was almost whisper that didn't echo against the enclose corridor. Folken's heart nearly skipped a beat. He had been hoping she would not ask about that until later, that maybe she had asked Van. "I tried to image why two brothers would belong to different countries. Then I remember Van was crowned King, and yet you are the eldest son… Did he take the right of succession away from you? Is that why you are fighting?" He looked away from her, not answering her question right away as he looked down at his steel right arm. Closing and unclosing the clawed hand, he sighed inwardly.

"No… He has all the rights to the throne now… Folken of Fanelia died ten years ago when he faulted the succession ceremony..." Folken shook his head lightly as he looked down at her questioning eyes that lay on his metallic arm. It did not take him long to figure out that she didn't understand him. "I couldn't slay the dragon…" Ayane's head nodded slowly and she looked away from him to the ground once again. Her eyes looked slightly sad, but she did not press any further. The walk continued in silence. Once they had reached the upper floor of the Vione, to the door of her room, he punched in the code for the door on the small pad lock. As it slide open Ayane stepped into the room, but not all the way. Straddling between the hall and the room she looked up at him.

"Good night…my Lord." The door slide shut leaving him secluded once again in the shadows.

xXxXxXx

She leaned back heavily against the door in the darkness. The long drawn out sigh left her lips, too many things ran through her mind at once she wasn't sure what was going on anymore. Remembering the lay out of the odd room she once held on this floating fortress, Ayane moved her hand along the wall to her left until it hit a round like disc that was next to the door. Moving the disc around clockwise, the familiar blue lights began to illuminate the room. Even though she was turning thought over thought in her mind, her non-attention to the world around her was short lived for the room awaiting her in the shadows was breath taking. Her hand dropped to her side as she stood up and took a few steps into the room.

"Wow…." The only thing she could find to say. The floor was of a cold type of black, navy blue mixed title. The patterns in each were memorizing. Across from her was a large wooden table that was slightly of a reddish wood. Around it was two chairs, that matched the small wood, but there was a style on the backs that reminder her of olive leaves. A top of the table was a red vase full of different kinds of flowers that she had never seen before. She smiled lightly as she smelled them before looking about the rest of the room. To the wall nearest the table was a dresser, made of a different kind wood, a lot darker then the one that table and chairs were made of. There was a door next to the dresser that Ayane could only image that opened up into a small closet. She walked away from the table, to open the door a little ways from it. Again she was greeted with darkness. Fumbling for the 'light' disc on the side of the wall again, she illuminated what she though to be a small bathroom, and was taken back. Unlike the smaller room she had occupied before this on was not only larger, but the bathroom was as well.

To the far back was a large black bathtub, which oddly remaindered her of a hot tub. It was decorated with candles, ranging from the colors of a dark blue, red, and black. There was a large sink near the door way, the countertops were of a black marble. Behind it was a large mirror. Different types of bottles lined the counter top, each with a small label on them with someone's neat handwriting. Half hidden behind it was the only thing that looked familiar from home, the toilet god made of white porcelain. The blackish blue tile from the main room lined the floor. Ayane ran her hand over the cold surface of the countertop. Her gray eyes lifted up and froze as they caught hold of her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was in a mess, tossed about a bit here and there. Her right cheek was slightly swollen there was also some coloration on it. Pulling the small scarf off of her neck, she could see the bruises forming. Dropping it onto the floor, she turned quickly, shut off the light and half ran out of the bathroom back into the main room.

Ayane turned her sights on the last thing in the room that she had missed purposely. The bed was quiet large, looking to be about a queen sized. Though she couldn't see much of the frames for the black curtains that fell around it, pushing one of them aside she looked down at the blackish wood. Well, more of a blackish red, had someone thought her favorite color was black or something? Sighing, she ran her hand over the silky blankets on the bed.

"Well… It's an improvement over the last room…." Ayane shook her head before looking back at her discarded bag on the table. Fumbling with the ribbons in front of her dress, in the rush of getting dressed before hand, she had managed to knot some of them up. Her mind lingered for a moment on her friend, back at the palace before she shook her mind clean as she slipped out of her dress. Folding it, she laid it on the back of one of her chairs. "She'll be fine……………….without me."

* * *

**GA1:** And it begins……

**SD:** The start of the major notices in plot change…..

**GA1**: tee-hee

**SD:** O lord… The next chapter isn't what I think it is!!!?

**GA1**: _Hugs Dilly-sama plushy_

_Editing: 12/14/06_


	18. In the Amidst of the Sky Dragon

_There and Back again_

**GA1:** I apologize again for my slowness…

**SD:** Her massive slowness…

**GA1:** _glares_ AMYWAYS, here is the next chapter… School + New Job no free time

**SD:** Just now noticing that?

**GA1**: Shut up…… _frowns_ I work more then you do…

**SD**: _sticks out tongue_

**_Disclaimer:_** Welcome to the world where anime freaks own everything that they wish. Where Dilandau and Van are really people, who we all fight over for, and where we can burn Allen's long blond hair until he has none. This place is found in our heads. Thus it is not really… So I am sorry to report (to ourselves anyways) we do not own Vision of Escaflowne. Suing us will not get you anything. But we do how ever own our respective characters:

_**Spirit Dancer:** Aiko, Shiva_

_**Glass Angel1:** Ayane, Fira, Merlin, The Providence Children, Caim and any other random character that I must create for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved._

_**Summary:**_

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXxXx_ ;scene change

_italic;_ vision

_XoX _; Flashback

* * *

Chpt. 17 _In the Amidst of the Sky Dragon_

Aiko stared at the fire clearly bored. They had flown quite a long way from Palace, and could no longer see the ocean against the moonlight. The ideal was to land in the forest so that they could manage to get some rest; Merle wasn't too far from her, and Van was on the other side of the fire poking the fire thoughtlessly with a long stick. Sighing, Aiko took out her cell phone, flipped it open and started to play with it; running through all of the different options it had to offer. Being tired didn't seem enough for her to go to sleep, and that was all she wanted to do. Sleep, to forget.

"Oooooo, what's that?" Merle asked, pulling the dark haired girl's attention away from it. The feline was eyeing the silver phone evilly. Aiko just looked away from her back down at her small phone.

"It's my cell phone………….." Aiko missed Merle's evil smirk, as she played with the backgrounds of the phone. In a flash, her cell phone was taken from her. It took a second or two for Aiko to realize that it was missing, giving the orange cat girl a chance to make a hasty get away. She ran up to the tree the Escaflowne was knelt down next to. Snapping to her feet, Aiko started after her. "You stupid cat! Gimme my cell phone back!" Merle chuckled as she rested on the highest branch that was able to hold her weight. Glaring at catgirl hard, she climbed up the Escaflowne, hoping to get to the same height as Merle.

"Ha, ha, ha! You can't get me!" She taunted as Aiko continued to climb. She barely managed to half way up the left leg before slipping down off onto the grass, landing of her butt.

"You fricken cat! Give me my cell phone!" Aiko yelled glaring at Merle hard. She stuck her tongue out, and jumped up onto the Escaflowne's shoulder. "Fine… Be that way!" Growling in defeat, she slammed her fists down onto the moist grass. Reluctantly she left Merle with her phone, and flopped back down on grass next to the fire. Leaning back out of complete anger, Aiko watched the Earth and the moon move slightly across the sky. Something popped into her empty mind, as her jade eyes lingered on the Earth. There had been something missing in this picture that she just now noticed. "Hey Van? I didn't see your parents at the castle in Fanelia…where they away or something?"

"Huh?" He looked up at her, as he stopped poking the fire, somewhat confused by her question. Aiko frowned slightly at his expression. Where was Ayane when she needed her? She was the medieval fanatic, and that look Van was giving her was probably because she had said something dumb. Tossing the stick into the small, dying fire, Van laid out on the grass to look up at the starlight night. "My parents… Have been dead for a long time…"

"Oh….." Aiko looked back at Merle as she heard her cell phone beeping from the buttons that were being pushed. Sighing and silently praying that all of her hardware will be in tact when she finally got it back. The damn catgirl was going to get it when she came down if not. Tilting her head back, Aiko looked up at the moon again. "…Do….. Do you remember them?" There was silence for a long time. Aiko looked sideways at him when he didn't respond.

"A little…… My father pasted on when I was no older then five…… My broth-" Van caught himself before he said it. From his facial expression, Aiko could see that there was still pain from the betrayal of his brother. "When Folken failed the succession ceremony, my mother disappeared looking for him…… Since then, the only family I had been Balgus and now, only Merle…"Aiko looked back at the moon, twisting the ideas around in her mind. Ayane was so much better at this; she at least had an idea how to put stuff together to make sense. Aiko always missed the obvious.

"Folken……isn't he your brother?" Aiko knew she was on questionable ground, though she couldn't help but ask. Again, stupid questions beget stupid answers. She almost regretted asking the question when she saw the look on Van's face. There was a slight pull in her chest that made her feel slightly sorry for him. But, at least his family cared for him. Aiko scowled at the thought though she was still curious to hear Van's answer.

"He…was…… Folken ran away from the right of succession, he turned his back on his own country!" There was a half bitten back growl in his face as Van sat up again, left hand gripping down on the grass. "Then he betrayed us by helping Zaibach, he's no brother of mine!" Aiko looked at Van slightly shocked. She wasn't expecting him to get _this_ angry.

"I'm sorry Van……" Aiko drew her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and laid her head on the tops. She had better think fast on how to change the subject. Angry Van was a little on the scary side. "It must be hard to run a country all by yourself……" Sighing, Aiko looked up at the skies to the moons. She felt sick just thinking of the place. But, she kept looking up at it. Why, she didn't know. Maybe there was some longing to think that they actually missed her, that her father was actually looking for her this very moment to say that he was sorry. To apologize for all that he had done. Ya right, like saying "sorry" was ever in his vocabulary. "I hope I never go back there" She muttered to herself, to deep in thought to realize that she had said it aloud until her voice reached her ears.

"Why?" She jerked her head up to look up at him. The fire light illuminated his face slightly as he lay out of the grass looking up at the sky. His eyes, though, hidden in the shadows made by his hair. Big chocolate colored, they were, reminding her of cookies for some reason. The big double chocolate cookies her mother use to make when she was little. The looked on his face was from his own curiosity. It was only fair right? She had hers, now it was his turn.

"I really don't want to talk about it……I just…Don't like it there……"_ If I don't talk about it, then it doesn't exist…_Looking back at the ground, Aiko tried to think of anything else besides the terrible images that were forcing themselves into her mind. From afar, having been listening to the conversation, Merle's ears perked at her last statement. She had lost her interest in playing around with Aiko's 'cell phone' and the conversation the two were holding below had caught her interest. After they left Asturia, Aiko's 'freak out session' had been sort of forgotten, well at least not by Merle. Ayane was gone, probably stuck in that place with the blond princess and her annoying playboy knight or even worse, a prisoner of war held by the Zaibach Floating Fortress and that pyromaniac. It was time for a slightness of revenge, and the chance to annoy the girl was too great of a thing to pass up.

"Why not?" Aiko looked up at the cat girl, who stood on the shoulder of the Escaflowne. Mentally, she entertained the ideal of the feline falling off from there and landing face first into the grass. She turned around to glare at her.

"Because I don't. It's none of your business anyways, you orange fluff ball!" By now she had gotten up, and walked to the base of the tree, looking up at her.

"That's not good enough!" Merle snapped back at her, hands now resting on her hips, legs spared apart. "Why don't you want to go back to your own world…?"

"It's none of your business! When I say I don't wanna talk bout it, I don't wanna talk about it… Now leave me alone and gimme back my phone!" Van watched as the two started another bickering match. Sighing he laid back down on the grass as he listened to them, it was better to stay out of the way. There was only one thing he could understand about the opposite sex; was that getting in the middle of a bicker match meant curtain death. It would be best if he just intervened when it was getting out of hand. Though he hoped the two wouldn't go passed yelling. Slightly tuning them out, he stared up at the green-blue moon above.

"That's not a good enough answer!" Merle yelled back at the woman standing below her on the ground. Sometime during the day before their escape from Asturia the girl had gotten out of the dress she had been and now was in the weird clothes that she had arrived into Gaea with. Aiko just rolled her jade eyes at her, having enough of this little fight that wasn't getting them anywhere. Turning on the heel of her boots; she headed back to the dying fire, before something hard smacked her in the back of the head. Wheeling around again, hand on the bruised part of her head, she glared down at what was thrown at her to find her cell phone lying in the grass. "Not good enough! Why not!" Aiko growled at her before stomping back over to her.

"Because no one there cares for me! My parents, if you can even call them that, beat the shit out of me whenever they fucking feel like it! No one gives a shit 'bout me up there besides Ayane, and I just finished beating the shit out of her because I was fucking sleep walking! She's the only friend I have and I go off beating the shit outta her in the exact same way that I'm beaten every fucking day!" Tears were spilling down her cheeks but her voice remained steady. "Its living hell up there, and I don't wanna go back! Was that the answer you were looking for, Merle? Are you happy now?!" Aiko glared at her once more before running past Van and into the woods as fast as she could. Branches scratched at her face and clothes as she ran, but she didn't care. She didn't stop even though her muscles were screaming at her from their abuse. Finally, when she couldn't run anymore, Aiko slumped against a tree panting heavily. The camp was lost somewhere behind her. She could not see the fire light when she turned to face it.

_Shit………I lost control …Now they both know…_ Aiko leaned against the tree, tears blurring her vision. She looked around, but didn't recognize any of it. She sighed trying to calm her nerves and felt her mid-thigh pocket. Feeling it empty, she cursed mentally._ Damn it…I left my compass in my bag………_ As soon as she finished the thought, a dragon's roar could be heard, not far from her. A chaotic smile filled her features. "Who needs a knife when you can have a dragon?"

_xVxVxVxVx_

He watched her run off into the woods, leaving in her wake a startled Merle, and a stunned king. Slowly rising to his feet, Van looked up at the cat girl, whose jaw was slightly hanging down. The night's breeze slowly tossed her pink hair slightly, and ruffled his as it once again fell over his brown eyes. Their actions and personalities had always leaded him to believe, these past few weeks he had known them, that there was something there. That there were secrets that left some deep scars that they cared not to reveal. One was cunning in her actions, able to bend anyone to her will; a talent long in practice, and yet she hide behind false smiles. The other, had her shyness, wishing to hide from the realities around her, but the reason for that was not one Van had thought of. Abuse? What on Gaea was wrong with the Mystic Moon? Was the only reason Gaea's people thought it was cursed was because the people of the Mystic Moon were so fickle?

"I……I didn't know……" The words slipped out of Merle's mouth, they seemed sad, and apologetic for the mistreatment. Yet the damage had already been done, and there was nothing to change the fact Aiko had run off into the woods. Maybe it would be best if he waited a while before going after her, letting her cool off from her out burst.

"Merle it's-" Van started to say but stopped as the roar of a dragon shook the ground. The shocking realization hit them both as he watched Merle's eyes grow wide. Before she could say a word, he dashed into the woods, chasing off in the direction they had only moments before watched her run. There was a promise he had to keep, and there would be a snow balls chance in Hell that he would break it. Sliding his sword out of its sheath, Merle watched her beloved friend, brother, and king (all rolled into one) run off leaving her standing on the Escaflowne alone to save the girl she had driven off.

"I-"

_xVxVxVxVx_

Aiko's smile remained as she went searching for the dragon. As she walked, the breeze rustled her hair, which had fallen out of her pony-tail back when she was running. The cuts on her arms were deep enough to bringing out some blood, and had begun to sting. The breeze once again tossed her hair over her face, bringing with it the light scent of rain.As she went around a tree the rain began to pour, soaking her instantly. There was a feeling of lost ness that lingered in the back of her mind as she kept going. There was no why she would find her way back. Not that she cared; there was no going back now. She had come too far to chicken out and turn back now.

"Here dragon, dragon, dragon……" Aiko said to herself. As if on queue, the dragon roared again, only this time it sounded as if it was right behind her. Aiko jumped and froze. Slowly she turned around, and gasped when she saw how big it was. It had to be almost the size of a two story house, it's long neck turned off into another set of trees hiding not only its head from her view, but her from its. Its body was black and slender from what she could see, there were long masses of what looked to be folded skin on its sides; this she guessed to be its wings. Behind it all, moved a long tail, knocking over some of the trees._ I don't think the dragons were _this_ big………_ Aiko slowly backed up as shivers ran down her spine not of the coldness that filled her bones, but fear. For the first time in her life, she was afraid to die. She continued to back up until her back met tree. _Someone help…_

There was an ear breaking roar, as she watched the chest of the dragon become smaller with the release of air. The trees around the neck that covered the head from her view began to shake. Soon it would be back in this clear space, and able to see her. In the back of her throat, etched a scream wishing to make its way out but she refused it. Without realizing it, Aiko had pushed herself off the tree and was still walking backwards away from the gigantic form of the dragon. She could see some type of horn ends appear as the dragon's neck recoiled more from the trees, and the lower part of its jaw. Aiko could have sworn, before a strong hand grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her off the path, that she had seen the starts of the dragon's eyes. Her jade eyes met red as whoever it was who pulled her from the path. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her, holding her still. The sudden warmth was welcoming as her mind triggered that her body was freezing cold. The redness was soon found to be the cloth of someone's shirt, her hands balled into fists holding some of it between them. There was another roar was the dragon exhaled its breath, the ground shook as it took a stepped forward. Hot breath teased her ear as the person holding her bend their head closer down to her.

"When I move, follow me…" A voice, male, it was familiar but her fear shaken mind was to slow to name it as he started to slide to right. With each ground trembling step the beast took, they took two steps to the right. Aiko lost count on how many they took before he stopped moving all together. Yet the dragon continued its ground trembling steps, but soon they seemed to die off, not having such a nerve racking effect that they had only a few minutes before. The person she held onto didn't even breathe again until the steps were nothing more then echoes against the trees. The cold rain fell down her closed eyes. The strong arms soon relaxed slightly. "Are you alright, Aiko?" _Van…_ The voice was Van's. Aiko was shaking from head to toe and it wasn't from the cold. She wrapped her arms around him and let the tears fall; soaking his shirt even more. Her legs gave out from pure exhaustion, making them both fall to the ground.

"Van………" That was all she was able to say among the sobs as she clutched him like a life line. The though that she wanted Ayane was the only thing that crossed her mind. Ayane was her pillar of strength when she was too weak to stand on her own, but she wasn't here, and all she had now was Van. Though was the young king strong enough to hold her crumbling world, now as its reality went down her cheeks in the form of tears? The rain continued to fall steady drowning all other sounds. It was the first time that she had actually cried since she had left Earth. After a while, the cries subdued to small sobs as she let go and rolled herself into a ball. No longer needing to hold onto him, she wrapped her arms around herself, and resting her head on her knees. Still shaking, Aiko willed herself to breath and calm her nerves. She wasn't ready to see Van's reaction from what happened earlier. He probably thought that she was crazy, cursed like her home was.

Silence, he had given her emotional break down its silence to calm itself. All he could do for her was to hold her until she could control it again. The rain continued to pour down as her sobs died away, there would be no hope of warming up by the fire now. It would be long gone soon. She let go of him suddenly and moved away from him, curling up in a ball. It was then Van become aware of that fact he was shaking as well. Not from the cold that burned into the cores of his bones, but from the realization of what he just crossed the path of. A _black_ **sky** dragon. They were closer to Fraid then he had thought. The sky dragon unlike the earth ones that roamed the forests of Fanelia had a hot tempter, and was fast. There was no soft underbelly on this one either like the one he had to slay. If his sword during the succession ceremony could not cut through the hard scales of the earth dragon then, there would have been no way they could cut through the scales of THAT dragon. Balling his hands into fist inside their dark brown gloves he forced himself to stop shaking. Aiko wasn't looking at him, so she probably hadn't noticed, not that it mattered seeing as she was still shaking herself. They need to get back to the Escaflowne and Merle. At least there they would have to worry about that dragon attacking them. Isponal Guymelefs seemed to act like reflectors to dragons, driving them away instead of drawling them in like other Guymelefs did. Though, from the way Aiko looked at the moment, the thought of letting her walk on her own was not something that Van wanted to do. He pushed himself up off the ground and knelt down next to her. She didn't notice him, as he slipped one arm under her legs, the other around her back as he picked her up off the muddy ground. The sudden jolt in the air sent her hands balling up in his shirt again to keep herself from falling. Van looked down at her to make sure she had been safety secured in his arms before he made their back to camp, but he stopped when he caught her jade eyes as they stared up at him in silence. Fear was still etched in the far depths of them. Odd, he hadn't noticed it before when he looked at her, the dark shade her eyes took. Nor the shape of them. Mentally shaking his mind clear, he looked away from her and back to the forest around them.

* * *

**SD:** This…… was not the chapter I thought came next...

**GA1:** _hugs Dilly-sama plushy_

**SD:** You tricked me………

**GA1:**_ just smiles_

_Editing: 12/28/06_


	19. Learning

_There and Back again_

**GA1:** Sorry for this taking so long. Chapters may come slowly for a while. Both of us now work, and I only have two days off. School is going to be a problem for the next few weeks, due to projects that have to be done. SO for give me for my slowness.

**SD:** Also, if this story has been 'updated' but no new chapter has been added it is because we… or well I am slowly going back and editing now…as I have been forced. _cries_

**GA1**: So stay with us and enjoy this Dilandau filled chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** If we owned Escaflowne we would not be writing this, so there is no point in suing us. The money we earn is already spoken for in the form of bills, things that you must pay when you are older. Though, we do how ever own the plot changes and our respective characters:

_Spirit Dancer: Aiko, Shiva_

_Glass Angel1: Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Children, Caim and any other character that I must create for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved_

**Summary:**

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXxXx_ ;scene change

_italic;_ vision

_XoX _; Flashback

* * *

Chpt. 18 _Learning_

He whistled as he worked his way down the dark corridor. It was far too early in the morning for normal activity, so most of those aboard the Vione were still sleeping. That didn't mean much to him; no… he was off to cause more chaos before any of the other slayers could stop him. Well, except for Miguel. He wasn't being very fun since he got them into trouble. Viole turned the corner, as he brushed his hair back. That didn't matter much, today was the last day he would be in control of meal making. After today, it would go to the new 'chef'. Dilandau-_sama_ had deemed that the Mysticer would be put to work, and not be allowed the comfort of being able to sit around. So, today would be her first lesson in cooking, and then the normal chef would take over in teaching her. She would be in charge of making the meals of the Elite's and of Dilandau-_sama_ himself. And then there was the thing that she would be in charge of cleaning. Not only Dilandau-_sama's _room, but all of the Elite's as well. This meant, no more house cleaning for any of the Dragonslayers ever again!

Stopping in front on the door, Viole punched the combination into the lock pad. The metal door slid open, welcoming him into the dark room. He walked though without hesitation, hand grazing the light disc on the side of the door. The blue lights barely illuminated the room; he wasn't planning on waking the princess that soon. Her bag had been removed from the room; Dilandau had ordered that all of her things be take out. Shesta was probably the one that did it, but that didn't matter. He had gotten up way before any of the others so that he would have the privilege of getting her up. The first thing he did though before heading to the bed, was walking quietly to the closet. Which was kind of hard given metal tipped boots echo on marble floors, but with years of practice it was possible. Sliding the well furnished left door open, his hands slid over the different fabrics within until he found his target. Everyone had a uniform on this ship, from high ranking officers, to the lowly servant. This also went with the new 'maid' as well. Though the woman had lucked out, she hadn't been issued a regular uniform, instead Dilandau had designed one and had it made. Closing it again, he turned his attention to the bathroom. Turning on the lights again, low, he set the uniform down neatly on the countertops before walking over to the bath tub. At least he could be nice and allow her to bathe before putting her to work, thus another reason he had for getting up so early. With the hot water soon running in the large tub he sort of skipped stepped out of the bathroom to his final target. The bed.

Pulling back the curtains that surrounding the bed, he looked down at the sleeping Ayane. The smile at flashed over his face would have sent the other slayers off. The gods had to have been smiling down on him today. The black blankets had been kicked off during the night, leaving her uncovered. To make it even better, for woman slept in nothing more… then her underwear. Her creamy pale skin stood out against the black sheets, her head rested against the pillows, beneath it hair falling around her head. He could see the small bruises that merited her face; there was also one around her slim neck that caught his eyes. The black bra was a good touch; it made her seem to stand out better on the bed. He had won that bet too. The girl didn't just have a good rack; she had one hell of a rack. Viole didn't get to look any farther then that when he found that in the hand hanging over the side of the bed held a small black teddy bear, which held a red ribbon around its neck. She groaned softly as she rolled on her side, so that her back was to him. Viole snatched up the small bear as her hand let go of it, letting it fall to the floor. The curious little thing felt like silk in his hands, though the small sad looking face was slightly startling. Here was a girl that he had seen (well from what he had seen anyways) with nothing more then a smile on her face, so what was up with the bear?

"O well…" Viole said lowly, as he pulled the blanket back up around the sleeping girl. _Just another thing to add to the list. _Closing the curtain again around the bed, Viole walked back over to the bathroom. Better to check and make sure the water pipes were still working. One could never trust Guimel's handy work for long. There was a groan from the bed, and the sound of someone shifting around in sheets. Viole didn't turn around as he knelt down by the bath, and hung his hand under the running water to check the temperature before pushing the plug down to keep the warm water in. There was a soft patter of bare feet on the marble floor that came to a stop somewhere behind him. Slightly smiling to himself, as he pushed down the small plug, Viole stood up, drying his hand on his slacks, and turned around. Well, its only universal, not everyone is at there best when they first wake up. Her hair was in a mess, and steel gray eyes seemed unfocused. The dark blue bath robe hung loosely around her, given that it wasn't tied around her waist, and it fell slightly over one shoulder that was leaning against the door frame. "Good morning princess!"

"……?" The questioning look was the only answer that he received as she looked from him to the bath and back to him. He just waved his hand in the air to dismiss the look as he 'trotted' passes her, smiling.

"Bathe, and dress quickly, princess we have a lot of work to do before the Vione comes to life!" Ayane turned and watched him from the doorway as Viole sat down on one of the chairs around the table. He waved his hand at her again, with another smile to match, only to have her eyes narrow at him before she went through the door. It slide shut behind her, and a few seconds later there was a small _click_ as the door locked.

_xVxVxVxVx_

The hot water washed over her tired and ragged body. How long she had been soaking in the hot water, was not on her mind at the moment. Her hand slid lightly over her throat before jerking away for a stinging sensation started up from the touch. Great, just what she needed, another set of bruises from the 'need of anger management classes' Aiko. Dunking her head under the hot water again, to wash out the conditioner that had been left in her hair, and the face wash, Ayane went about her task of dragging her sorry hide out of the water. One foot kicked the plug out so that the water could drain out, as she took down one of the black towels from the small hanger near the tub. It felt soft against her bare skin as she dried herself down before stepping out of the tub. Was it her, or had someone gone a good length in getting her a lot of good things? Discarding the thought as she stepped out of the tub, Ayane turned her attention to getting dressed. When she had gotten up, the first thing she had noted missing was her bag, and then the running water. So she had been stripped of her things? Well wouldn't be the first thing she would have guess would go, should have unpacked her underwear though.

From the looks of it, the thing she was to wear being white, and the fact her underwear was….black… one could see the problem developing here. Sighing, she grabbed the white dress part, and slipped it over her head. It was sleeveless, and hugged her upper body pretty tightly. Someone must have misjudged her sizes or had planed on this. Problem was, black bra showed straight through. The skirt loosened around her waist though, at least that was a good thing, and it fell all the way to the floor covering her feet. At least this thing came with two parts. Ayane eyed the second part, made of a black fabric that shimmered a bit, and was lined with a gold color on the ends, except for the sleeves. Pulling it around her arms, she found little problem at first, but towards the end of the sleeves, they become a little too tight for her arm to pass through. The problem was the same with the other, but she dismissed it as she worked on clipping the front together with the small clips before looking up at her reflection in the mirror. The collar rose up around her neck, covering the nasty bruises. The base of it was lined in the gold fabric that fell down the front to cover up where the jacket split in the front to make it look as if it was one piece all together. A little after her waist it split again and fell of around her hips and down the back, so that the front was exposed to be the white dress, but the back was covered by the black jacket she wore. The sleeves puffed slightly in a pentagon pattern right after her shoulders down to her elbows and then tightened again before loosening slightly once more into a small belled ends, so that if she closed her hands into small fist that they would be hidden. It was nice, really it was just……

"I look like a nun….." Ayane sighed at her own reflection before grabbing a hairbrush and black hair tie out of the small basket sitting on the counter. Well, she might as well look the whole part. Brushing her hair up into her hair to make it look like she was going to make a high ponytail, she manipulated her wet hair into a tight bun. "Well time to get on with the day." She placed the towel back on the hock before unlocking the door and stepping back out into the bedroom. Well she must not have been in the shower long, for the boy did not look bored. He took to his feet, shoulder length brown hair brushing over his eyes as he looked at her.

"Looks quiet nice on you, princess." He smiled at her. "Though it is missing something…" There was a puzzled frown on his face as he studied her; Ayane frowned slightly as well, for this was all that he had placed in there for her to put on. With a snap of his fingers, the item in question come to his mind as he walked over the dresser and pulled something out of the top drawer. As he walked back to her, Ayane could see that it was made of the small black fabric as the jacket she wore, but she could not tell what it was. He studied her for a moment before tosses his hand through her wet hair for a second to drawl out her bangs that fall unevenly over her eyes. Smiling with satisfaction, he took the thing in his hand and put it up over her head. It fell down passed her neck, all the way to her waist. "There, now you are in uniform… Come on then, time to get to work!" He tossed her a pair of white slipper like shoes before going to the door. There was no need for her to look in a mirror to see what she looked like now. For she was pretty damn sure that he had just finished the 'nun' look for her.

"Great… lovely…" She murmured to herself as she slipped on the two shoes and ran after him.

_xXxXxXxXx_

"Right now, this here is the-" Viole was saying as he pointed things out to her on the small map in her hands. It was hand made so some of the lines were a bit hard to read. Halfway down the hall from her door the boy had introduced himself in full, Viole Radgar of the old country Baelmark, tactics officer for the Dragonslayers. Well not really tactics officer he had told her, sort of laughing, more like he did maps. He admitted that the poorly done on in her hands was one of his, he had tried to make a good one for her last night, but his roommate was throwing a fit over having the light on so late that he was forced to rush it. He had also told her what her jobs would be as long as they were stationed on this floating fortress. She would cook the meals for the Elite, which consisted of six growing and quiet hungry young men, along with their commander, who had a very odd appetite at times. One top of that, Ayane would have the chore of cleaning. First one her list, would be Dilandau-_sama's_ (Viole also told her that was how she was to address him at ALL times, no matter what) room, and then she would tend to the Dragonslayers. This way, she would only have to fight with one body (Dilandau-_sama's_) to clean the first room, and had the others would clear out by the time that she got to it, then six of them. One of his arms where lightly wrapped around her shoulders as he pointed things out on the map. He was alright, somewhat childish, but, Ayane had deemed that was alright as long as his arm didn't move anywhere else. "Think you can remember all that?"

"I probably can, Viole-_san_." She smiled at him, his eyes laughed at her as he let go of her, and half skipped to the door in front of them. The small curl of hair behind his eye sprang around a bit.

"Viole-_san_, eh? Don't sound that bad…" He punched in some random numbers onto the small pad lock, a set of numbers that had been written on the back of her little map. Without a thought, he turned on the lights of the small room to reveal the little kitchen. It would have been an interesting little site too, like her room, if it wasn't for the mountain of dirty dishes. There was a large ice box to her left as she stepped in, to her right was a counter top, fire lit stove, down on the end of open counter space between them, was a fire kennel oven. There was wood piled at the far in for both it and the stove, in the center was a large wooden island, covered in unclean dishes, food scrapes, and different kinds of odds. There was a thin frown on her face as she studied this mess; there was also trash on the floor, dishes piled to the ceiling in the large sink. The little kitchen was completely and utterly…..unsanitary. "Sorry about the mess, I haven't had the time to clean it up."

"I noticed, Viole-_san_……" She stressed the title slightly, thinking whether or not he was worth the title at the moment. He had told her that for the past two weeks he had been in charge of cooking, it was clear that he had not been cleaning during that time period. Ayane slightly wondered if those poor boys had seen this place, would they still be eating the meals this one served. The boy wheeled around on his heels, and smiled at her.

"Right, we've got seven meals to cook, that includes mine, mind you, and then you can get to cleaning up with mess!" Ayane frown deepened as she walked into the room. The door slide shut behind her as she walked up next to him, studying the room a little more. "Right… now we can always start wi-"

"Viole-_san_, I'm in charge of all the meals right?" Ayane asked, the tone in her voice cut off the happy go getting Viole, who looking at her with slight surprise at it. He looked down at the young woman next to her, whose eyes were narrowed at the mess before her.

"Um, yes?"

"Good…." Her hand went up and pulled down on his left ear. "I will cook the meals, and while I am doing that, you will clean this mess. Understood, Viole-_SAN?_" Viole gulped at the look Ayane was giving him under her long eye lashes.

"Yes ma'am!"

_xXxXxXxXx_

"Rise and shine little slayers!" A vibrate, and cheerful voice seeped through the door into the dark room. The room echoed with the tired groan of his bunkmate below as he turned in his bed. Shesta cursed as he drew his pillow up over his head. It was far too early in the morning to have to listen to Viole's chipper voice, let along die from his cooking. There was a loud monotonous curse, and something hit the wall with a_ BAM_. Sounded like the boy got his first victim, Gatty grumbled something as he shifted in his bed, no doubtfully pulling the blankets up around his head. Curling up in a ball, Shesta could hear the next set of victims as Viole went about attacking them to get them up. Sometimes one would wish that Dilandau-_sama_ would allow them to have locks on their doors.

"O fearless leaders! UP, UP!" The door was thrown open and light filled the room. Viole's silhouette figure stood in the doorway. Well, at least a set of locks on his and Gatty's door.

"Go away Viole…." Gatty growled as he threw his pillow at him, Viole just hit the lights as it hit him in the leg and fell to the floor.

"O, come on now, and I worked so hard to make sure you all got hot breakfasts…"

"You mean hot poison?" Shesta yawned as he sat up on his top buck. This was how each room was, a set of bunk beds, one dresser, a closet, two chairs and a lone desk to be split. Sure, it wasn't anything spectacular, but it was an improvement over what the lower ranks had. Here it was two to a room, second string had four to a room, and third? Well it was all of them to one big room. Though the bedrooms weren't meant for having large group events, there was a large room that connected the three bedrooms together. Viole had disappeared from their doorway, as the two made their ways out of bed and trotted out into the common room in nothing more then their boxers and tank tops. At least the aroma of the food didn't smell too horrible. Miguel was sitting on the floor with his back against the large couch, and legs stretched out under the low coffee table before him, dressed in nothing but blue boxers. Dallet and Guimel were sitting around him on the couch; unlike him, both were half dressed. At least the two had fallen asleep mostly dressed again. Each of them had a small wooden bowl in their hands filled with white, fluffy rice. On the table was a larger wooden bowl with the rest of the rice, spread out around it was six different plates, filled with similar foods. There was sausage, bacon, eggs, crab, and some sort of biscuit looking thing. The three around the couch had already claimed their plates and were working on inhaling it. Still half awake and staring at the food the two of them sat down on the floor on the other side on the table.

"What on Gaea?" Gatty murmured as Viole handed him and Shesta there bowls of hot rice.

"Like I said, hot breakfast…… I worked so hard on it so be happy."

"I had no idea you could cook this…" Shesta whispered as he poked his sausage with his chop sticks.

"Makings three of us…" Dallet eyed the smiling Viole who sat down on the chair at one eat, serving himself a large helping of rice. "Why didn't you make something like this before?"

"Ya! This is the first descent thing we've had to eat in days!" Guimel said with a mouth full of rice. Dallet hit him on the back of his head.

"Where are your manners?"

"O you guys flatter me!" Viole chirped.

"Would you all stop, he didn't make this…" Miguel narrowed his eyes at his partner before taking another mouthful of rice. "Our little Healer made it…"

"Miguel! You're no fun…" There was a pout in his voice as Viole ate his own rice.

"At least we know she is a good cook..." Guimel picked up another sausage. "So, what did she make you do Viole?"

"O! I stood over should making sure tha-"

"Made him clean the mess most likely…" Miguel yawned as he finished the last of his rice, and eggs. Placing the bowl on the table he stood up, ignoring the glares for Viole. "I'm getting a shower before the other strings get up…… On the training floor right, Shesta?"

"Yup..." Viole continued to glare at him as he disappeared out in the dark hall. The other slayers tried not to laugh; this scene was something that they were not unfamiliar with. They all did it once in a while to Viole, when it was too early for them to take his perkiness.

_xXxXxXxXx_

The walk from the kitchen to where Dilandau-_sama's_ room wasn't very far, and thus wasn't every eventful. On the small tray in her hands that Ayane was carrying, held the bowl of oatmeal, topped with strawberries and sugar, along with a smaller bowl of a small fruit salad, and to drink, a small glass of red wine. It was almost a well rounded breakfast, Viole had explained it her that Dilandau-sama wasn't a really big fan of meats. His diet consisted of mainly fruits, vegetables, and wheat. Every now and then he would eat fish but that was about it. So to make sure that Dilandau-sama would eat red meats (because, as Viole had said in a "Folken like voice", there are some proteins that Dilandau-sama need that were only found in red meats) it was hidden in his meals. Today's, the oatmeal had small amounts of grounded sausage in it. Carefully rebalancing the tray in her hands, Ayane punched in the combination into the pad lock so that the door would slide open. The morning light danced in through the red curtains that fell over the two large doors. They looked to lead outside somewhere, but she didn't take to her curiosity to look just yet. The door slide shut behind her as she stepped in but the light was enough for her to see where she was going. A few steps away was a small table, about the same sizes as hers. Placing the small tray on it, she set the meal out onto the table.

Quietly tip toeing; Ayane stepped over to the small bed. It wasn't a queen size, or a twin, it was more like somewhere between. It was covered in red satin sheets that were twisted around the small frame beneath them. Well, it was only right, yes? The boy had seen her quiet on the naked side, now here; the boy was for the good part of it naked. If it wasn't for the flimsy part of blood red boxers, he would be. Whitish silver hair was scattered about the bed, for he was curled up around the lone pillow that had remain on the bed. The red satin blanket was wrapped around one of his legs. The look on his face was…angelic. Ayane frowned slightly looking at him before leaving the bed side, and made her way to the curtains. Each time she had seen him before, there had always been a crazed look, or chaotic smile on his face. But, to have him look like that sleeping was something she would never have guessed on. But in sleep, all masks disappear. Pulling back the red curtains, the morning light shined over her face, for the first time in a while she could see the sky from above, morning sun peaking over the sea. They were still near the ocean? The doors lead out onto a balcony and for sure if she stepped out on it she would be able to see Austria. There was a moan from the bed, as Dilandau-_sama_ rolled over, away from the light.

"Time to arise, milord, the day begins a new." Ayane said softly, an almost whisper. His head popped up a bit, lazy and tired red eyes studied her for a moment before his head fell back down onto the bed.

"Seven more hours…" Was the sleepy response as the young man pulled the pillow over his head. Sighing, Ayane walked over to the bed, being nice wasn't going to work, then, plan B.

"Milord! Get up!" Ayane yanked the pillow out from under his hand, making his face bask in the morning light. The pair of oval ruby red eyes looked at her for a moment before he sat up in bed.

"I'm up…Sheesh…" Dilandau yawned, as he slipped out of bed, and headed straight for the food on the table. Sighing again, Ayane went about her tasks, running down the list of chores she did at home since Viole didn't give her the pacifies: Making the bed, picking up clothes, sweeping the floor, and picking up dishes, that was about all she could do at this point. Wiping stuff down would have to be tomorrow's chore since she didn't bring the stuff with her for it. Pulling the sheets back up on the bed properly and placing the two discarded pillows back on was about the only things she had to do with the bed. As she turned around to look at the rest of the room to see what need to be done, her gray eyes settled back down on the silver hair young man. There in his hands where a set of small dark stained chop sticks. He was in the process of eating some of the oatmeal, a task that Ayane had always had trouble doing, with ease, his eyes studying the small piece of paper he was reading. His face had kept the angelic look, well mostly; the chaotic one that was normally there hadn't appeared yet. But that wasn't the thing that confused her anymore. For the past two countries she had been in, they had use eating utensils (fork, knife, and the spook), and even when she was on the Vione the first time she ate with those. Yet here, this young man was using chop sticks! As if feeling her eyes on him, Dilandau looked at her for a moment. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-no... Milord" Ayane caught herself; she wasn't quiet use to using these titles just yet. His eye drawl arched up a bit while he folded his chop sticks and placed them down on the table. "It's just, since I've been here, I haven't seen anyone use chop sticks until now."

"Umm…" He pushed the chair underneath the table as he stood up. That was about all he said to her as he walked towards the bathroom. The door slide close behind him, and a few minutes later she could hear the rushing water. Taking in a deep breath, Ayane turned her mind back to its work. She was a servant now, a prisoner of war, and besides, she was use to the silent, 'you don't exist' treatment

_xXxXxXxXx_

She was done and gone before he got out of the shower, which was a good thing. Now Ayane could go about the rest of her work. Once going back to the kitchen to dispose and clean Dilandau-_sama's_ set of dishes, she grabbed more cleaning supplies and went to the Elites' rooms following Viole's map. It wasn't that hard to find, down a few twists and turns in the corridor from her room and she found it. The rooms would be empty, which meant easy cleaning without six boys being in the way. Punching in yet another set of codes into the small pad lock, the door open to reveal what she figure she would find; a disaster zone of a commons room. There was clothing and stuff tossed about the room, on the small dark stained wooden coffee table was the morning dishes and left over food from this morning. She had until three in the afternoon to clean this, Viole had told her, the slayers would be eating lunch in the cafeteria since they were training most of the day. The time it seemed she was going to need. Setting down her cleaning stuff she went about to explore the area a bit. The commons room had a couch, two chairs, a coffee table, a decorative rug beneath them, and a small fire place. The furniture was turned to face the small fire place that was on the same wall as the door out into the hall. There where three doors behind them, each seemed to have a small plate on each door. Walking towards the one to the far left she could see the two names on the plate: Miguel Lavariel, Tactics officer; Viole Radgar, Tactics officer. The door slide open, to reveal yet again another mess. If Viole couldn't kept a kitchen clean, it was clear he couldn't kept his room clean. At least one bunk wasn't covered in junk. There was a small journal, with papers that hung out of it on the desk. Sighing, Ayane was about to look at the other rooms when the sound of flutter wings caught her attention. Popping her head to look into the room again, she found a small green bird in a cage.

"O, how cute…" Right prefect set of words to describe the thing as it turned its head and looked at her. Two little betty eyes blinded at her before chirping…. The word 'shit' over and over again. Frowning she watched as the bird flew around in its cage, clearly someone had spent a lot of time working on the bird's vocabulary. Sighing at the fact teenaged boys will be…well teenaged boys, Ayane walked to the room straight across from this one to look up at the name plate: Dallet Granville, fourth mate; Guimel Drachveld, third mate. There was a slight pen marking under that last name on the plate that Ayane could barely read, _Sheep head._ Sighing, Ayane opened the door to this room. Well it wasn't that bad, defiantly not like the first one. There was clothing scattered around a bit, paper work here and there, and a sketch book with art material around it on the floor. A small flute lay on the floor with music sheets beneath it, an ink quail and ink bottle near by. Satisfied with the improvement over the last room, Ayane turned her attention to the last. There where two more names to this one as well; Shesta Eleding, First in-command; Gatty Ethelgar, Second in-command. The door slid open for her with easy to revealing the cleanest out of the three bedrooms. Clothing were folded on the bunk beds, those on the floor were few. Papers on the table were neat, and on the far wall was a small painting. Walking towards it closer, she could make out the a young woman, long white hair falling out of her hat as she looked down at the flowers in her hand. Well, for the most part, Ayane couldn't make out the face, for her eyes were hidden beneath shadows. Though what caught her eye was the small signature in the corner. The only letters she could make out where D for the first part of the name and A for the second name. Her hand touched the paintings slightly, for it seemed like a sad memory put on tanned animal hide.

"Well, its time to work…." She said to no one particular as she turned away from it. "Let's being then!"

_xXxXxXxXx_

The room was sparkling by the time she had finished, all four rooms. The Dragonslayers were walking it the commons room as she was finishing with the two tactic officers' room. There wasn't much commotion at first as the two to walk in first headed for the room in the middle. Ayane watched who went were, the two to the middle would be either Gatty or Shesta, the two who went crossed from her would be either Dallet or Guimel, and the two to walk into the room would be Miguel and Viole. The little bird fluttered in its cage as she folded the last bit of clean clothing and placed them in there respectable places. At last she was finished, now all she had to do was cook the dinners, get them to their places and she could go back to her own room to sleep! Viole plopped himself down on the couch, and groaned as he kicked his boots off his feet. None of the boys had noticed that she was still in the room, so this gave her time to study them. The brownish red head walked in and glared at Viole, this one she knew from the last time she was here. It was Miguel. The shorter blond was Shesta, that had been the one she had healed, and the taller blond would be Gatty. They were laughing about something as one of the boys from the room to cross from the one she was in, popped his head out his hair reminded her of a mushroom kind of. Viole called him 'sheep head' making him Guimel. That left the brown hair one that had hair to his shoulders, he had to be Dallet.

"Wow, she cleaned the rooms pretty good." Viole smiled, for the first time in a while could see his reflection off the table.

"And I would appreciate if you put your shoes in your room Viole-_san_." All the boys jumped to her voice as she walked out of her 'hiding place'.

"Viole-_san_? What did you tell her Viole?" Miguel growled at his partner who only waved his hands free hand to dismiss the growl, as he picked up his shoes.

"Nothing, she's been calling me that all morning so there!" Viole stuck his tongue out at him before walking to there room to put his shoes up. Ayane just laid her cleaning rags into the small bucket as he came out again with his green bird. "Princess did you meet my pet?"

"O lord, Viole get ride of that bird before it embarrasses us!" Guimel groaned as he sat down in one of the chairs, sweat from practice soaked his tank top.

"Dian is a good bird, so you all stop being so mean…"

"Viole the only word she can say is 'shit'…."

"Is not, Shesta! She can say more then that!" Ayane stood up watching as the boys quelled with each other. Odd, they were all from different families, yet here they all seemed to be brothers. The small bird fluttered away from Viole as he shook his fists at Dallet, the poor boy seemed to be the day's target, but didn't seem unused to it. The bird, Dian, flew towards her and landed on her shoulder. Ayane stroked the bird's chest before kissing it on the head.

"Take that back Dallet! Or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else-"

"Ye be as gods!" the bird's voice cut them all off as she chirped. "Ye be as Gods! Ye be as gods!" Ayane's laugh followed as she looked at Viole and winked.

"Taught her something else, I had the time..." Four jaws were almost on the floor, Miguel was just looking at her funny, and Viole looked ready to hit the ceiling in excitement.

"I've tried everything to teach her something different!" Dian fluttered off her shoulder and back to her master.

"Anyways, I'm done for the day; are there any requests for dinner?" The bird's new vocabulary was soon forgotten at the mention of dinner. Once dropped jaws were now clear grins. "I take that as a yes?"

"Oni-lun!" Four voices shouted together, Viole laughed at it as he walked back into his room, Miguel slumped down in his chair. She blinked at the name; clearly the boys wanted it for dinner.

"Oni-lun for everyone then?" She was answered by nods. "Alright, Oni-lun it is! I will be back with your dinners later…" With that, she walked back out into the dark corridor. There was commotion behind her as the boy's conversations flared up, someone was yelling at Viole, and someone was calling Guimel 'Sheep head'. Sighing, Ayane hit her head against the wall. _Why couldn't I have asked them from a choice of things? Oni-lun? They might have well asked me for the moon._

Lady Ayane…" Ayane stood up and look at the redhead standing next to her. The door farther down the hall from them was half open, voices of the others still carried out.

"Yes Miguel-_san_?" A little blush on his face, not that she could really see it, the hall was kind of on the dark side. He scratched the back of his head for a moment not looking at her.

"The Strategoes's study should have a nation mixed cookbook somewhere. I have to use it ever now and then when I get stuck with cooking duty." He turned to walk back to the room. "It should be under Chivial dishes."

_xXxXxXxXx _

Paper work, on top of paper work. How life seemed to evolve around, well, paper work. Folken sighed as he placed the folder back down on the table. One would think that after a while the generals would get bored of sending him all of this. The more stuff he had to sign the more they had to write, the more he had to read, and so on. Where was Dilandau when you need the morning time distraction from it? Leaning back in the chair, he looked outside of the opened balcony doors. One could enjoy the smells of the sea in the evening, except for one use to trees. They would only be in Asturia for a few more days. The four generals were gathering in Palace air space for the attack. Which luckily no one knew about quiet yet, Van had left too early and even through he was heading for Fried he did not know Zaibach's plans. The Heavens Knight, Allen Schezar, had been put under 'arrest'; King Aston had said that the man might try to warn the Duke. This little time before the whole war was to break out was time he planned to use to do something NOT dealing with this whole damn thing. But someone had the idea to send him all this evilly deemed paper work last night. Sighing again as birds fluttered by the balcony, Folken turned back to working when a low typing came at the door. The first person to come to mind was Dilandau._ But, since when did he knock before entering?_

"Who is it?"

"Ayane, Milord!" Well this was new, first time in a while someone had called him that. There was either something wrong, or well, yeah there was probably always be something wrong if Dilandau was in charge of watching her. Folken picked up the small wine glass on the table.

"Enter…"The door slid open, and she stepped in quickly, Folken nearly chocked on the sip of wine. Dilandau defiantly had a twisted since of humor, if he was going for the 'I'm innocent' look he defiantly hit it. Next time, he shouldn't let the boy create uniforms. It was bad enough with the idea of her walking around the Vione, even if on the top floors. Dilandau didn't need to add THAT to the problem.

"Umm… Ummm.."

"Is there something the matter Miss Ayane?" The girl looked down on the floor at her feet for a moment.

"Need a cook book…" The words were a bit to low for him, all Folken could get was 'cook' and 'book'. Dilandau made her the cook? Now this was going to be interesting, and no doubtfully Miguel sent her up here. At least one of the slayers had some thinking that the two worlds were a bit different.

"Bookshelf to your left: third shelf, fifth book in from the right." The girl moved quickly and pulled the battered thing down of the shelf with ease. As quickly as she came in, she moved to leave the room with a quick bow of thanks. "Ayane…" Girl stopped at the door, one foot in the other out of the room. She turned around to look at him black, blue tipped bangs fell over her eyes. The rest of her hair had to be hidden underneath that thing on her head. A shame really, the oddly colored hair seemed to be one of the most interesting things about her.

"Yes, Milord?"

"Would you mind coming back here when you are done? There are a few things I would like to talk to you about." Ayane's eyes narrowed at him for a moment. Another interesting thing about her, sweet and nice as she could act her eyes always seemed to be calculating things. She was a planner, quiet different from Dilandau.

"Of course Milord…" She turned to walk out again.

"Ayane?"

"Yes Milord?"

"You don't have to call me that... Folken is fine..."

"As you wish, Folken-_sama_." The door slid close behind her, leaving him once again alone with the evil paper work. With a small chuckle, he picked up the small wine glass again. Different as the two seemed, the two had one thing in common. They were both very stubborn.

_xXxXxXxXx_

"Ok, now I let it simmer for thirty minutes…" Ayane sighed as she stood up, and looked at the pot on the stove. This was kind of fun cooking this way, electric cooking was too easy. This here made cooking a little more fun, especially now that she was learning some different kinds of foods. Well she had thirty minutes to herself, the kitchen was clean she had been doing that along the way. So what could she do now? Sighing she looked back to the book, and began to flip through it. Things seemed a little strange today. Ayane had learned a lot, well not what she was planning. Viole was the joker, and Miguel kept him in line, he also wrote poems. Guimel was an architect, and maybe even a good artist. Dallet played instruments and wrote music (it was amazing what you found when you cleaned other peoples' rooms), and Shesta and Gatty, well those two were a little different. There weren't a whole lot of personal items in their rooms, most of it had been things issued to them (this Ayane had figured out because all of them had it), and what there was, she couldn't figure out who went to what. There had been a small wooden flute, but no music, there had been a small silver fish mounted to a small board. The date covered below it she couldn't really understand. And last of all there was that painting on the wall.

Thought it couldn't have been from either of them, the name began with a D, and the last an A. Dilandau himself had been somewhat of a mystery himself. She hadn't learned much about him like she did the others. He was quite well kept, to himself that was. And last of all there was Folken, not much she learned about him today. Well that was probably because she was too afraid to talk to him. Too many questions, too many lost pieces to the puzzle. This world was so full of puzzles, well, Ayane sighed as she flipped another page in the book. She wasn't here to solve them all, right now; she was working on just two. _Fanelia sweet cakes_, her hand landed on the page and stop. Well if there was one way to start a conversation, it was through a man's stomach!

* * *

**GA1:** _dead to the world_

**SD:** A I've killed her!

**Aiko:** No you haven't.. She is just asleep from the lack off coffee…

**SD:** O.o You're right…

_Edited: 12/29/06_


	20. Dragon Bones

_There and Back again_

**SD: **Sorry it took so long to upload. It was the end of the school year, and both GA1 and I were busy...

**GA1:** No…GA1 was busy…SD had all the time in the world, but chose not to edit chapters…

**SD:** Well, I kinda couldn't…it was on _your_ computer…

**GA1:** You could have asked me to send it to you…

**SD:** …I did……

**GA1:** ……

_**Spirit Dancer:** Aiko, Shiva_

_**Glass Angel1:** Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Children, Caim and any other random character that I must creature for the production of this story._

_Disclaimer:_ We DON'T own Escaflowne. So please don't sue us…for we have nothing worth of value…except for our one lone brain cell that we are forced to share and GA1's dilly doll…… We do, however own our respective characters.

_All rights reserved. _

_Summary:_

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

_Category_: Action/Adventure/Romance

_xVxVxVxVx _same place different point of view

_xXxXxXx _scene change

_italic;_ vision

* * *

Chpt. 19: _Dragon bones_

The wind ruffled her hair as she hugged onto the back of Van's shirt. They had left the forest a lot later then he had planned, but Aiko hadn't been feeling quite all together at the time. Now for the past two days, they had been flying west, Van had said something about having to become stronger, and then mumbled something about the Escaflowne. So now, they were head towards Freid, which Merle had to explain was a monk-ish like country. It was a little weird (compared to Fanelia that was), but then again, so had Austria been. There was little time to think of much, Aiko was too tired and worn out. She had hoped to stay that way for a little longer; it kept her from thinking about Ayane. The world with out her seemed a bit… empty. Even if the girl was over bearing at times, once she was gone, people could see the holes in their days. Van hadn't said a word about her, whether he didn't want to, or had no clue to handle her if she broke down again like she did last night after they got back to the camp. Again, something Aiko didn't want to do in front of everyone, but it was kind of hard not to with the stupid cat girl. Who at the moment was curled up in a ball behind her sleeping. Sighing, Aiko looked up at Van. It felt funny to be around him too. Sure, she was use to the quietness when she was around Ayane, but, Ayane quietness and Van quietness? They weren't the same. Aiko looked back down at the ground.

"I'm sorry……" She said suddenly, making Van look up at her. "I'm sorry……I shouldn't have run off like that………and to add to it, I put your life in jeopardy." She looked down at the world passing by below them. "I hope you can forgive me……" Aiko couldn't look at him, She was too afraid of what his reaction would be. _I'll have to apologize to the fur ball when she wakes up as well_.

"It's alright……" His voice was sort of muffled out in her ears by the gust of wind. He yanked on one of the controls in his hands, and the Escaflowne dived down a bit. "Just…don't run off like that again, ok?" Aiko didn't answer right away. Wrapped up in her thoughts she muttered a small 'Kay'. She didn't think that after all that had happened that she would be worlds away from the place that she had always wanted to leave. To a point, Ayane was a way to help her take her mind off of home. Even if it was just the span of 30 minutes, Ayane had been there when she needed someone. _Then I go off, and beat the shit out of her……_Aiko closed her eyes for a moment feeling the gusts of wind on her face. _I'm such a baka…_

"Hey, Lord Van what's that?" Merle's tired voice pulled her out of the trail of thought that purged her mind, long enough for her to look down at the ground again. They had passed the green forest and were now flying over what looked to be a canyon. Well, it looked like a canyon, but there where things (mostly black dots since they were so high up) moving about in it. Diving down closer, she could make out railroad tracks, carts, and what looked like to be bones on the walls of the canyon. _A mine?_

"Dragon Grave yard… Looks like someone is digging out dragon Energists." Van said his voice seemed a bit harsh as he readjusted the controls in his hand. He looked farther a head at a set of Guymelefs sanding around. "It's Zaibach." Aiko looked down at the mine with confusion clearly written on her face. _Why would Zaibach need Energists?_ Aiko watched the ground go by below the Escaflowne._ Wait, what are Energists anyways?_

_xXxXxXxXx_

"Order from General Adelphos. Energists in short supply. Speed up production and transport." The pink haired Commander stared off over the valley where men were removing drag Energists from the skeletons of Dragons that have already died. "Commander? The soldier felt a pressure on his chest as the Commander kicked him back.

"I heard you, soldier…" The soldier got up, bowed slightly and turned on his heel to leave. He went back to looking over his crew working in the heat with very little complaints. "Sheesh…people don't know what it's like in the field……" A huge shadow past over the valley, making the commander look up to the skies with curiosity. "Hm……just another dragon."

_xXxXxXxXx_

"Dragon graveyard?" Aiko frowned as she studied the side of Merle's face. They were hiding behind a set of highly risen rocks which overlooked the large canyon below. Van was a little further down; standing atop another set, behind them was the Escaflowne still in its dragon form. The cat girl turned her head to the side was that she could see the woman standing next to her, eyes sort of frowning at the question.

"Yea, it's where dragons come to die." A predictable answer to a stupid question. Her eyes slightly rolled as she looked back out at it, from where they were one could see black outlines of the workers chipping away at the rock face. Sighing, Aiko peered over the rocks again.

"What are they doing?"

"Digging up the Energists..." Merle responded a little quickly, as if she was expecting the question. Turning around to lean against the rock, the pink haired cat girl looked down at her claws for a moment. "It's the heart of a dragon, their used to….ummm... Their used to…er..."

"To power Guymelefs." Van finished for her as he jumped down next to them, still looking over the canyon below them. His mind wasn't totally on the conversation the two girls were having, but more on something that he was planning on doing. "An Energist, or well the proper term is Drag Energist, are used as the power source for all Guymelefs. Remember that red 'rock' that I put into the put into the breast chamber on the Escaflowne back in Fanelia?" There was a slight nodded for Aiko. "That's what they look like… Well, Earth Drag Energists… They differ in color depending on the dragon that they come from."

"Yea, what he said!" Merle clapped her hands together; Van was now looking in a different direction then before. Chocolate colored eyes narrowing at something in the distance. The cat girl seemed to pick up were he left off. "It's said in the battle tactic, that a winner of a war is already decided before even the first battle. The country or the side with the most Energists always seems to win." Aiko made an 'o' and looked back into the valley. She spotted a pink haired man with a huge snake crawling around him. He didn't seem frightened at all. Shivering, she quickly looked elsewhere._ I HATE snakes…_Merle looked over at her, and was about to ask her why she was shivering when it was so hot outside, but then Van got up.

"There's six Guymelefs in all..." For a moment he seemed to be talking to himself, he looked over at them for a second before turning towards the Escaflowne. "Stay here…"

"Van-_sama_?" Merle started to say as he jumped up on the white dragon.

"Stay here Merle! I'm not going to let them use these Energists!"

_xXxXxXxXx_

"Don't just stand there, do something damn it!" The commander kicked the nearest thing he could reach, which just happened to be a poor innocent soldier standing off to the side. He took a moment to pat the head of his pet snake which had wrapped itself around his body. As he turned around to walk further down another huge shadow passed over the valley, making the commander look up again. "Hm……another dragon……" He sighed, the days were getting boring with nothing but dragon bones, and seeing live dragons wasn't much more interesting. He looked down at the ground and watched the shadow to see it pass by like the last had. But, the shadow wasn't passing along, it was just growing bigger. "What the?"

There was a violent shake as something hit the ground not to far from where he was standing. The violent shutter of the ground sent him forward; he could hear shouts, and orders being yelled around, 'It's a Guymelef, send out the Jarisen!' There were other ones too, but he didn't bather with them as he took to his feet. There fighting or well, trying apart a set of the Guymelefs that were used to guard this area, was a large white Guymelef.

"That must be the Guymelef Dilandau is after!"

_xXxXxXxXx _

They watched that battle unfold below them. From behind the rocks they could see the whole thing. Van was moving quickly to destroy that guymelefs that were protecting this area, but what he was planning to do next was something Aiko didn't know. She had asked Merle, but that cat girl didn't know what he was planning on doing either. They watched for a little longer before a red lizard came onto the rock diverting both of their attention from the battle. Merle smirked and grabbed its tail. The lizard squeaked and managed to leave the tail behind as it scurried to safety. Aiko was about to have fun taunting Merle about hurting animals, but a sound behind them sent them both looking behind them. There was a soldier who was watching them. It took them a second for the three of them to react. The soldier grabbed Merle and Aiko's arm tightly. Aiko sucked in her breath as his hand hit a bruise. Merle scratched him, and he let go, letting her bound away towards freedom.

"Merle you coward!" Aiko shouted as she tried to kick him in the shin. Unfortunately, the guard had metal armor on, knocking her boot back easily. "Shit that hurt!" Aiko bit her lip and yanked her arm away from the soldier and made a dash for it. She wasn't as fast as she had wished because of the throbbing pain in her foot, and the soldier caught her easily, pinning her arms behind her._ DAMN IT!_

_xXxXxXxXx_

Van growled as he forced the Escaflowne's sword through the breast chamber on the apposing Guymelef. How could he have missed all of these other guymelefs? It didn't matter much anyways. There wasn't anything that he could do about it. Though, he did now have the time to notice that the controls were responding too slowly to his reactions. He needed to become better 'in tuned' with this ancient armor, or the next time he crossed paths with that red-eyed demon boy he would lose for sure. There was a slight wonder in the back of his mind, if the wound he dealt to the young man's face had left a scare, it would be a shame if it had. Growling for the thought of pitying his enemy, Van slashed the closest Guymelef. He shouldn't pity his enemy! He should be grateful if it scared, leaving the boy a small reminder that the he had won that round. Something shimmered to his right that caught his eye. Turning his head slightly, he saw a large building with several train tracks coming out from it.

"The Energist store house… If I can get to that…"

"Alright that's enough!" The voice came from the left. Turning again to see who was speaking to him, Van froze in the controls. There surrounded by a small platoon of armored men was the weird guy Van had noticed earlier before he started his attack. Pink hair was something he always associated with Merle, not humans. That wasn't what got him though; it was the fact the man had his sword resting not a few inches from the neck of a tied up Aiko. "Come out of there!"

_xXxXxXxXx_

It was too much of a long day, with the last set of meals made and delivered, it was time to finish those last few touches in Dilandau-_sama's_ room. After that, then she would be able to see Folken-_sama_ and give him what she hoped to be sweet cakes. Ayane leaned against the broom for a moment as she looked at the back of the young man's head that was sitting down at the table. He had said nothing to her when she arrived with his food, and continued this silence thought out most of the time she was in here. The whitish haired boy seemed tired to her, on top of that there where dark lines of perspiration on his red shirt. At the moment Dilandau was eating the fruit salad that she had made for him, and the small bowl of curry and cucumber rice (the evening meal's secret meat, duck). Along with that he was reading a small stack of papers. It seemed that both he and Folken had a lot of those. Shaking her head, Ayane returned to the task of sweeping the dirt off the floor into the small dustpan. After this, all she had left was picking up his dishes and returning them to the kitchen. Tomorrow would be a lot easier, not so much to clean in the Dragonslayers' rooms.

"Ayane?" Her head snapped up at her name. Dilandau was laying down the piece of paper on the table, his chop sticks forgotten in the small wooden bowl. "I have something to show you once you're finished." She nodded her head as he looked at her. His red eyes studied her for a moment before he stood up, pushed the chair in, and disappeared into the bathroom. Sighing, Ayane laid the broom against the dresser. Well, at least the silence had been broken. Her steel gray eyes settled down onto the closed closet doors. Well, she had the time to do it out, best to see what shape his closet was in. So far she had been surprised with how much some of the boys could clutter junk into theirs.

The door slide open easy enough, unlike Viole's and Miguel's (which took her a good ten minutes to get open enough to were she could get her upper body in), and to her surprise is was far neater then any of his men's. There was several different kinds of shirt, iron and hung up on their respective hangers. To the far right in she could see a set of armor jackets that were exactly the same, except one was duller then the other in shine. Then there was several well iron black slacks too, they seemed to be the one kind of pants that lived in this closet space. Her eyes dropped to the floor, there had to be some of discarded clothes somewhere, or why else would there be a point in a maid. The room itself was already well kept and cleaned. Maybe it was only his slayers that where slobs? Well, except for Shesta and Gatty… and maybe Guimel. It made her a little happy to see the edges of a shirt that had been kicked back away from the light of the room. At least she had something to clean. Though when she knelt down to pick it up, her hand never made it to the discarded shirt, as her eyes settled on a black bag. Her black bag.

Well at least she now knew what had become of it. Maybe now would be good idea to get a few things out of it that she would need. Or maybe she should do that tomorrow when he wasn't here? Regardless of the fact that the one who had probably ordered this removed from her room was only behind the door to her far right, her hand fell onto the zipper. There were several smaller bags inside; nothing seemed to have been disturbed though she wasn't looking for any of them. When she pulled her hand back out of the bag, she was looking down at the small black flip phone. Rezipping up the bag and pushing it back to where it had been, Ayane absently mindedly closed the closet door. The small light on the phone blinked, letting her know that it still had power, though whether it had service was another thing. Slowly, she sat down on the edge of the bed, hand slightly shaking she flipped it open. There on the corner to the right, were a set of small bar. Even though they were one another planet, it seemed she had enough service somehow to make a call she wasn't sure she wanted to make. _She doesn't need me worrying about her anymore, do I even had the right?_ Her finger hovered over the small button; speed dial had always been her friend in the past. _I could…just call to let her know I'm alive… Right? _Before she had chance to argue with the thought she pushed down onto it. Holding it up to her ear she could hear the rings, holding her breath she counted each one. _Four…Five…Six…Seven…_

"….._Beep_….Ya, ya, ya we all know the drill…leave a message and I try to call ya back when I can….._Beep_..." Aiko's voice came one, it was low, and sounded slightly annoyed. There seemed to be an eternity between each breath she took, her thoughts running in circles unable to allow her to speak.

"Have you finished?"

_xXxXxXxXx_

The sound of hard wood against fresh was sickening. Each time they slammed the thing against Van, the knot in Aiko's stomach grow even bigger. Captured, he had been captured because of her and Merle's mistake of not be careful. And now here she was, arms held out to keep her still by two armed men. Standing not to face from her was the pink hair creep that turned out to be the commanding officer of this place, with a long green snake that had wrapped itself around his body. Van was suspended barely off the ground by a rope that was tied around his wrists. Two other soldiers were present; one stood not to far from the young king holding his sword, the other was making good work of the young king with the wood club looking thing.

"No! Stop! He didn't do anything! He doesn't deserve it! "Aiko yelled trying to get away from the guards that held her where she stood. Tears were streaming freely down her cheeks. "He doesn't deserve it! I SAID STOP DAMN IT!" The commander held up his hand and the soldier stopped taking a few steps away from Van.

"This is quite interesting, young man." He said as he looked down at him. Van glared at him sideways but said nothing. "You would mind telling me how you found this place would you um?" Again Van stayed quiet, eyes focusing down on the ground that his feet were not allowed to touch. The pink haired commander frowned, 'stretched' and brought his elbow down on the back of Van's neck. "Pity."

He walked away from the young king towards her. Aiko tried to get away from the men to try to help Van out, but was unsuccessful. She stopped when the man with the huge snake came walking towards her unable to do anything but shiver and try to walk backwards The guards kept her in place._ Oh god…please…not the snake…… god I hate snakes……_ The pink-haired male came ever closer with the snake hanging off of him. She couldn't help but let out a small high-pitched noise, still trying to get away from him. The Commander stopped within two feet from her, and knelt down so that he had to look up at her.

"Well hello there Miss, may I introduce my lovely companion here," He knelt down in front of her, holding out his hand. The large green snake's upper body uncurled and followed out along his out held hand. Its head froze at the palm of it, tongue slithering in and out for a moment before it moved a little further. "This is Nina…"

"No, stop, leave her out of this!" Van's voice was weak at first, but with each word became stronger. Struggling against the rope the soldier with the club hit him to keep him quiet. The commander ignored the first words to come out of his prisoner as he held out his hand close to her legs.

"She's a very poisons snake you see, one bit from her and your dead..." Aiko moved her legs away from the snake as it came towards them; a small cry escaped her lips. Nina hesitated for a moment until her master 'bumped' her body so that she would continue. "Though now need to worry, she always listens to me," the snake made one curl around Aiko's legs and began it's ascend up her body. "Go on Nina, give our guest a kiss." Aiko closed her eyes and tried to pretend that there wasn't a five foot snake wrapping its body around hers. Another small cry escaped from her lips as the snake got closer to her head. She shook from head to foot as her eyes remained closed.

"Put a little love into it..." The commander's voice was taunting. Aiko knew that he was still knelt down and she would have probable kicked him if it wasn't for the snake. Cracking her eye open slightly, Aiko stared into the green, scaly head of the poisons snake. The cold tongue touched her cheek, making her shiver.

"Stop! Leave Aiko alone!" Van's voice yelled again. The pink haired commander seemed no longer interested in him as he stood up again; his cruel laughing eyes looked at her for a moment before they were pulled again as a odd sound echoed in the canyon.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

"What's that?" one of the soldiers said, chaos began to unfold.

"A spy's whistle!" All the noises and sudden movements were startling the snake that was wrapped around her body. Aiko couldn't seem to close her eyes as it began to flex its jaw. Shouts and the sound of metal to metal were barely heard as she watched the reptile's mouth slowly open, teeth drawn out to bit. The scream had built up in her throat to cry out, but before she could, a 'shimmering beam of silver' sliced its head off. The two soldiers holding her arms were no longer there, she stood free on her own two feet now that threatened to collapse. A brown gloved hand took hold of her wrist, and made her move. Once the sudden shock had worn off Aiko was able to look up and see her savor that was once again Van. His back was to her, the 'shimmer beam of silver' which was his sword was in his other hand to his side as he faced the pink haired general. Aiko was still shaking from being so close to a snake. She started to feel dizzy, but shook it off and glared at the pink haired Commander. Van had his back towards her, but she could see all the cuts and bruises that he had gotten from the beatings. It was all because of her and Merle being careless about being alert.

"Why you little…." He breathed as he drew out his sword. There was a set of steps that Van pushed Aiko along behind him. Without realizing it the pink hair commander and stepped to close tot eh edge of the slanted cliff that they were on. The ground beneath his foot gave way sending him tumbling backwards. The two of them stood still for a moment after he disappeared over the edge, before Van let go of her wrist.

"Hide Aiko! I'm going to destroy the warehouse!" Unable to say anything as the young king ran over to the Escaflowne, Aiko stood still holding her hand watching him go. Someone grab her wrist again, the hand felt a little fuzzy, but the few moments shock had placed on her had worn off and she struggled for a second.

"Aiko it's me, come on!" Merle's voice hissed, which sounded slightly afraid. Aiko looked at her, and relaxed a little. She followed Merle to the closest thing to a shelter…a bridge. The two crouched down next to the bridge, and peeked over the rim of the hill to watch the chaos that now filled the valley. Unnoticed by both, the ground beneath Aiko began to crumble. As Escaflowne flew closer in their direction, the ground gave way due to her weight, and the sudden movements of the earth itself. Shock took over her for the first few seconds before she let out a blood shrilling scream. _Why am I so scared? I want to die……I have a death wish… So why am I so scared?_ As she continued falling, fear gripped her hard…_I'm really going to do it this time….I'm going to die…_ There was no Van to intervene at the perfect time… No Ayane to scold her about not giving this planet a try before going off and killing herself. For some reason that scared her. The girl who wanted to die…the girl who tried to kill herself at every chance she could get… That girl was afraid to die. Her voice started to get horse as gravity pulled her downwards. All of a sudden, a figure flew downwards towards her at a fast rate. At first all she could see was angel's wings. Then, the image began to become clearer. Again shock had settled in on her. She was only able to say one word before she blacked out.

"V-van?"

_xXxXxXxXx_

_Tweet._

Dilandau blew the whistle as he walked around the patted floor. The men spread out on it moved to another position holding their swords. Drills, that's was about all he had be doing these few past day. With the armies gathering here in Austria for the attack on the kingdom of Freid, there wasn't much he could do. Without orders to withdraw from the city, Dilandau couldn't hunt down the dragon nor was he able to get his revenge on little boy wonder. He let another short breath run though the silver whistle in his mouth, allowing another short _tweet_. Second and third string moved to the next stands, at least now he had the time to train this group. Stopping a few steps from the end of the mat, he pulled the whistle out of his mouth.

"Refina, you need to spared your legs out more, and hold your sword higher up." The brown haired girl moved slightly but quietly to fix it. The only female officer in his platoon, it was a shame really he would have liked to have a few more. Realistically in the outer countries female soldiers weren't even thought of, but in Zaibach, they were common. They made for good officers, though rarely got any higher then third mate. In hand to hand combat they were more flexible and swifter. In Guymelefs, they had good distance judgments, and could work in the arching units. Replacing the whistle back between his lips, he blew on it again. They move to the next stands quietly, and Dilandau continued his pacing on the floor again. That was about all he had been doing really, mindlessly blowing on the little whistle. Though, this pacing of his was short lived as the little black haired healer appeared at the door to the training rooms. The black choker was clearly seen of the collar of her uniform. He had given it back to her earlier in the morning, before he instructed her on how to shine his sword, along with this armored jacket. She had been a bit quiet the whole time; on top of that he seemed to have surprised her when he walked back into his bedroom.

"Dilandau-_sama_…"Ayane's voice was a little low, though he heard her. He nodded for her to continue on whatever brought her down here. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Miguel standing outside. The only way she would be allowed in the lower levels of the Vione, by escort. "Strategoes wishes to speak with you…."

_xXxXxXxXx_

"This had better be good…." Dilandau growled at the blue haired man that sat down near the circular table. The books of this room marked it to be his study, the only place the red-eyed boy could never image the man without. Dusty books, with years of old history and culture, something that Dilandau never held much interest in. What was the use of learning about it, when Zaibach was just going to change it all?

"I would image that it would be…" He motioned for him to sit, and Dilandau plopped down in a chair, placing his legs on the table. Folken frowned at that, but he didn't move them off. "Three hours ago, Allen Schezar escaped from his 'imprisonment'."

"You called me all the way up here for THAT?"

"Let me finish… His airship has disappeared off the radars, but his last projection was towards Freid..." Dilandau frowned at him, what did he care about the run away knight? Though the blond bastard was probable on his way…

"He's running to tell the Duke!" Folken frowned again at the length of time it took the young general to figure out the problem. "What are the four generals planning on doing…?"

"We are to stop them…..at all costs... The surprise attack on Freid can not be uncovered." Dilandau's feet dropped down off the table as if he was about to stand up. "There is also something else you probably should know..."

"What?"

"The Escaflowne has been sighted on Freid's boarder as well..." The red-eyed general looked at him for a moment before the chaotic smile crept across his lips. "We are to retrieve it…"

* * *

**GA1: **Yay! Summer is here!

**SD: **But we still have to work…

**GA1:** ……

**SD: **And I get all of next week off! _Dances_

**GA1:** _Glares_…. Don't rub it in!

**SD:** _Smirks and huggles Van plushie_

_Edited: 12/29/06_


	21. Feather's Visions

_There and Back again_

**GA1**: Um… ok, I'm updating this story and not my other one… again

**SD**: ……………

**GA1:** _glare_ That's right, you're away right now… Which means I have absolute control! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ GA1 goes off ranting around the room in power trip_

**SD:** …………………

**_Disclaimer_**. Why are we forced to repeat ourselves? What part of, "We are the masters" doesn't the gang understand! _Stares at small collection of Escaflowne plushies._ Maybe it's because they know as well that we do not own them.. A! Phooey! Though, we do however own the plot changes and our respective characters:

_**Spirit Dancer:** Aiko, Shiva_

_**Glass** **Angel1:** Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Children, Caim and any other character that I must create for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved_

**Summary:**

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXxXx_ ;scene change

_italic;_ vision

_XoX _; Flashback

* * *

Chpt. 20 _Feather's Vision_

The ground was damp… that was the first thing that Aiko noticed as she came around. Her head hurt, like it had been banged against something though she couldn't quiet remember what. Cracking open one eye, she looked up into the dark night sky. Hadn't it been day time only a little while ago? The Earth shimmered behind the moon in the sky, surrounded by the stars that made no known constellation that she knew. Tired, hurt, and confused Aiko sat up, rubbing the back of her head. What was the last thing that she could remember? Well… Not much, there was a pink haired dude with the snake, but she didn't want to think about him. There was Van getting whacked around, Merle running off. Then Van killing a bunch of people, and the snake which was good. Merle dragging her to some bridge to hide under and then there was an earth quake. What was Van thinking, running off to destroy something and leaving her and Merle by themselves? That's it; she must have reached the bottom of the riff that she fell into! But, why was there grass? And trees, yeah there were a lot of trees around her. There also wasn't any cliff faces around her, maybe she forgot something? Well, what happen while she was falling? Well there was screaming, yup a lot of that… Probably her life flashing before her eyes, _what a life…_And, then there was…white. Well more like feathers, white feathers and a lot of them. A bird, maybe? Na, it was bigger then that, like a person with wings. Yea that was it! Someone with wings grabbed her hand.

Wow, did her head hurt. Aiko winced when her hand ran across the bump on the back of her head. She must have hit something pretty darn hard to have to think like that just to figure out what happened. If Ayane had heard the trail of thought, she might have been hysterically laughing for months and then some. Now, to the next set of problems, or well questions; one, where the hell was she: two, where was there something she could eat or well drink: three, where the hell is Van and Merle: and four; who was the dude with the wings? Something moved to her left. Tilting her head she was welcomed by the sight of the Escaflowne in the distance, in its dragon form on a cliff. Well at least that told her, she wasn't by herself. Except she wasn't really looking at that, she was looking at the raven haired, shirtless, and with parts of white wings folded behind him. Wings, it was-

"Don't look at him!" The pink haired cat girl cried as she threw her arms around his waist. Van looked slightly sad at her, something Aiko didn't quiet catch as her eyes remand focused on the set of pearly white wings. It took a while for her to recover from the shock that had taken a hold of her. An angel…he looked exactly like an angel. She'd had never really believed in them. Of course her mother read her books that had angels in them while she was still alive, but still, Aiko had always believed that they were just imaginary beings. Her eyes passed over one wing to the other, still trying to comprehend what was happening. She looked at Van. He looked so depressed all of a sudden. As if she had found out and told a terrible secret. Confusion crossed her face, and a question that could be read clearly on her face…why does Van have wings when he didn't have them before? Merle was crying, and hugging Van as if to protect him from something that Aiko still didn't understand. When she finally found her voice, she looked Van in the eyes.

"Van………You have wings?"

"Of course he does, you moron!" Merle growled at her, for stating the obvious. There was just a plan sigh from Van was he shook his head lightly. The wind blew against his wings knocking out some of the feather. She pulled her eyes away from him and the glare of the angry feline to watch one of them as it fell slowly down towards her. Holding up her hands, it fell softly against her fingers, a light glow from it illuminated her face and hands. Something felt strange about this small thing, as Aiko ran her ring finger along it images played at the back of her mind

"_No Balgus..." A man says as he walked through the woods slowly towards the man following behind him. The scars that merit his face marked him as the younger version of the Balgus that she saw in Fanelia when she arrived. But, the other Aiko couldn't put a finger on who he was. He looked a lot like Van, ragged raven hair, though he did have a mustache. They were walking though a dense forest, somewhere in the far background on could hear the voices of others laughing as if they were having a good time celebrating something. Yet these two seemed not to become part of it. "The invasion must take place of-"_

"_Of course your highness, it's just I do not think you should come." The other man seemed to frown at Balgus' subjection. Through the trees one could see the moons shimmering against marsh waters. "You'll put yourself at risk, I can't allow-"_

"_Hush… Do you hear that?" The man held his hand up for Balgus to hold his tongue. There was someone singing in the distance, a woman's voice. He moved slowly closer to the edge of the woods against the marsh, where they could see a dark hair woman out in the water. She was way out in the water; the top of her dress was slightly undone so that it was loose around her. The two men stood memorized at the side of the water. "What a..."_

"_Why is she doing out here by herself?" Well his companion seemed 'out of it' Balgus seemed to be more interested in finding out why she was there, along with protect the man next to him from any danger. This was made clear as his hand dropped down to the sword around his waist. There was a bust of white light as a mass of white feathered wings sprouted from her back. The startle meant for this was short lived as Balgus began to drawl his sword. "She a cursed Draconian! I will protect you, your grace!" Blade already half draw, the younger version of Balgus stood in front of the other man, who just placed his hand on his shoulder._

"_From what?" It was more rhetorical then anything else, from the way he said it and lightly push him out of his way. The man walked through the water leaving behind him a puzzled and confused Balgus behind. The woman turned towards him when he made it almost complete to her; above her braw were two dots against her skin that seemed to be there permanently. She smiled at him lightly when he stopped a short distance away from her, wings fluttering over the breeze on the marsh. "I'm-"_

"_Gaou de Fanel… I know who you are... I have been waiting..." She finished his sentence for him, though what she said after seemed to confuse him slightly._

"_Waiting for whom?"_

"_For the one that I am destined to marry. Upon my birth, a seer prophesied that on this night under the light of the Mystic Moon I would find him… and bare him two sons that will change the history of our world." She titled her head to the side, the smile on her lips seemed a little less playful then it had before. _

"_What is your name, Draconian…?" Gaou held out his had to her. She slowly raised hers to it. _

"_Vari..."_

The forest and marsh seemed to disappear, leaving Aiko looking down at the feather in her hands again. _Were those Van's parents?_ She was bewildered by the small memory that the feather seemed to create, it seemed to be happy memory that made the feather shine the way it did. Before she could look up to Van to ask him what she had just seen another feather fell in on top of the last. This one least brilliant then the last, and slightly broken at the tip.

_Vari sat on a small rocking chair, the window behind her open allowing the light from the moons to shine into her small room. The chair rocked back and forth slowly as she ran her hand over her swollen stomach. The small woman looked much larger then she had in the memory before hand, and very…well, pregnant. She smiled at something, as she folded her hands on top to look at something in them._

"_O my son…soon I will get to see you…" The smile on her face slowly disappeared as she ran her finger over the thing in her hand. Somewhere in the dark, a door opened and closed. There were a several slow steps against the hard floor, and soon an older woman joined the pregnant Vari in the moonlight. Her hair was short and snowy white, one of the few things that marked her for her age. The young woman seemed slightly sad to see her, but happy all at once. The older woman's clothing seemed to be odd for this world, well, more like were clearly not of this planet for she worn a Japanese kimono. _

"_It is time I returned…" Her voice was light, and seemed to remind Aiko of one she had heard before but couldn't place. Vari, nodded slightly, even though it seemed she did not wish the old woman to 'leave'._

"_Will you not stay a little longer?"_

"_No, my little one, I do not know why I was called back, but it is time I left. I make many here at unease. It comes from being from 'there'."_

"_Then take this with you…" Vari held out the thing in her hand towards the older woman. "And be well, Seer of the Moons." The seer took the thing from her, through it slight rolled out of her hands, revealing a blue tear drop stone on a black ribbon. The pregnant Vari flinched slightly from something, and placed her hand back on her swollen stomach. "He's being very stubborn."_

"_They both will be…" The seer nodded, as she placed the blue pendent inside her flower kimono. There was a light sigh from her, as if she was very tired. "With luck my granddaughter hasn't been born yet…"_

"_Maybe they will meet one day, seer. Her and my son…" The elder woman frowned lightly as a white light began to form up around her into a column. _

"_I pray not, young one... I pray not..."_

Aiko looked up at Van, still trying to figure out what had just happened._ Ayane's…the pendant was Ayane's…_ So many questions flooded her mind, all were unanswered. Was that woman Ayane's grandmother? Was there some link that cleared up the mystery on why they were here in that past? She looked up at Van, as a small breeze blew the two feathers towards the Escaflowne. By now, Merle had calmed down and was now sitting by Van, with her knees touching her chest. She was still glaring at Aiko, fury and sadness fused together on her face. Aiko sighed, and looked at Van, then cat girl.

"So why is it such a big secret? Why do you hide them, Van?" Merle glared at her, but Aiko brushed it off and waited for an answer. Van, who no longer hand his wings but his red shirt back on, frowned slightly again.

"It marks me as a cursed Draconian, a destructor of the city Atlantis…" He turned his head slightly to look at the forest around them. That didn't answer her question and he knew it. Though at the moment he seemed to be trying to figure out how to explain this to her. "Atlantis was said to have the power to keep the world at peace, so that there wasn't any war. But, because of the greed of the Draconians, its destruction is blamed on us. And because of it, many see our wings as omens of bad fortune. Thus, why I keep them hidden…"Aiko stared at him as the words sunk in.

"But they're so beautiful! Why would you want to keep them hidden?" She blurted it out before she could stop it. She looked at the ground, and found it very interesting. _You Idiot! Why did you say that!_ She cussed mentally while kicking the dirt softly with the toe of her boot. _I don't even like him……So why did I say it?_ Merle had dug through her shirt till she found what she had been looking for. A small silver rectangle snapped Aiko out of her thoughts.

"Here…its not entertaining anymore…so you can have it back…" Merle held Aiko's cell phone in front of her nose. Aiko stared at it for a moment before taking it, and flipping it open. _Wow…I still have service?_ She hit her head mentally._ No Duh, Aiko…it went off earlier cause it wanted to!_ She shook her head and slammed it closed._ I wonder who called..._ A list of people went through her head, making her shiver. _It figures that dad would want to know where I am……_Flipping it open, she looked at the number. Her eyes widened in shock and in hope when she recognized the number. _Ayane… _Her phone was blinking, telling her she had a new voice mail. Fumbling with the number to her account, it rang once before the box picked up.

"_You have one unheard message, press one to hear it."_ The machine voice on the recording said. Aiko pounded down on the number, annoyed slightly by the thing. Merle had gone a curled up in a ball to sleep, thus not interested in what she was doing. Van on the other hand was now sitting down in the grass watching her closely as she played with the 'cell phone' that he didn't quite know what it was suppose to be, the whole incident earlier forgotten for the time. Aiko pressed the phone against her ear to hear it. If Ayane was a prisoner she probable wasn't doing to be able to talk very loud. The first few seconds didn't have anyone talking, just someone breathing into the receiver. Their breath was low, light as if afraid to even speak, and somewhere in the background a door opened.

"_Have you finished?" _a male voice asked, there was a sharp inhale from the person with the phone, and then fabric ruffling against the receiver. The male voice sounded familiar, it took Aiko a moment to pinpoint it to be the Bastard's voice.

"_Yes, Milord." _That was Ayane's voice alright; except it was muffled out by whatever she was hiding the phone under. _"Is there something else that you need done?"_

"_I…" _The little bastard stopped mid sentence as if he forgot what he was going to say. _"I was going to show you how to shine my uniform jacket, and sword… But now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure one of the others has shown you how."_

"_Yes, Milord, Master Shesta did…"_ What the hell? What was Ayane calling him Milord, and someone else master?

"_Well then…You can do that after you finish your other things…" _It sound like Ayane had stood up, for the rustle of fabric over the receiver came again. The Bastard sounded funny to, not as chaotic as he had back at Allen's fort. _"Before I dismiss you… I think it's about time I give this back…"_

"_My choker! You did have it!" _Ayane's voice said, happily, or well kind of. Aiko wasn't sure she was faking it, and that the guy had been torturing her or something. Something else was said, but Aiko couldn't hear it, Ayane's receiver had been covered over again by something. By the time she go the sound back, Aiko could hear another door closing. The light breathing from before was back as Ayane probably held the phone back up to her mouth. _"Don't worry about me…I'll be fine, just…… Worry about yourself for once…" _There was a click as Ayane hung up. Aiko held the phone to her ear in shock, and relief. The machine went on about the different things she could do with the message, but she didn't hear it. _Why……Why was she with the bastard?_ Then the image of Ayane running to three of the Dragonslayers played through her mind. She shook her head to clear the image. That didn't make her feel any better. She shut her phone, and put it on her pocket. That's when she noticed that Van was looking at her. Looking down, she rubbed her arms against the chill of the night and walked over to him. Once she had sat down next to him, she stared at the ground with her knees brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Goosebumps ran up and down her arms, making her rub her arms to get them warm._ Man……I knew I should have brought a jacket._

Van watched her for a moment as she rubbed her arms. It really wasn't that cold out, though then again maybe their climates were different. He should have thought to bring blankets or even a tent, but his mind wasn't on that back in Asturia. So what was the use of thinking about what he should have gotten when he didn't have the time to? He could hear Merle's soft snores as she drifted off into sleep. She had said his wings beautiful, where many would call them ugly and cursed. Maybe that just came from her not knowing much of there world or… Maybe she meant it. Would Ayane's reaction be the same? Van frowned then, why did he think that? She was one the floating fortress with Folken. His brother had better make sure nothing happened to her, or else. Yea that sounded really threatening. It would send Dilandau running in his boots, yeah right. He looked at Aiko again. Her head was rest on top of her arms that were crossed over her knees. She looked really tired, and he didn't blame her it had been one hell of a long day. Aiko shivered slightly from a breeze.

"Are you cold?" _Wow, way to go there Van. Are you cold? Of course she is moron she's shivering. _Van mental wish he could hit himself for saying that. It was a stupid and obvious thing to ask.

"No, not really." She said in response, still looking down at the ground. He watched her for a few more minutes as she shivered again from the cold. Stubborn as ever she was and probably going to be for a long time was the only thing he could think. Without even asking her if it was alright, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. There was no resistance, no jump back in surprise. She just moved with his arm, and leaned back against him. With her head resting on his shoulder, Aiko closed her eyes, closing out the night sky as she took in the warm from his small embrace as it chased away the cold.

_xXxXxXxXx_

The storm winds battered the open hanger. Dilandau held onto the railing of the Alseides' platform as he looked over to the guymelefs. There was commotion about as the crew prepared for the melef launch. Though he wasn't really paying any mind to any of it. Nor was he watching his men as they made their last minute checks on their equipment, something that he should be doing as well. No he was looking at one particular platform, with the only redheaded Dragonslayer. He was standing there, talking to the dark haired Mysticer who was a few steps below his guymelef's platform. What they were talking about he couldn't hear for he was to far up. This hadn't been the only time he had witnessed it. Several times in the past three days he had seen this, in the halls, in the training room, and now here. Not that it bothered him any, the woman need someone to ask about things that she didn't know. But did Miguel have to blush every time that the girl came near him?

The Mysticer looked worried about something; Dilandau could see that from here. In fact she had been acting like that all morning. Griping down on the railing, he looked slightly away from them to the other slayers as they made one last check on supplies, and equipment. It was going to be a long two days, it would take them almost all that time to comb through the Fried forest for that damn dragon. He unconsciously traced the scare on the side of his face. It was time he made little king wonder pay, and to question the other Mysticer. Bruise might fade away after awhile, but Dilandau was to curious on what happened between them. Looking back down at the two, he could see Ayane give something to the redhead. She said something before giving him a kiss on the cheek. That was a surprise, Dilandau blinked in surprise probably with as much as the poor Dragonslayer. There was a slight tug in his chest, but so faint the demon boy didn't notice it. She ran down the steps, the white part of her uniform fluttering about as she moved down them. It didn't matter right? Shrugging, Dilandau turned to his Alseides. It was time to hunt down the Dragon. The cockpit opened with a loud noise, there was some gears in need of oil. Turning around, the red eyed general fell in to it, taking his place with in the machine making one last check on the controls.

"Dilandau-_sama_!" The female voice called from below. Annoyed, he jumped back out of the guymelef and walked to the railing again. Down below from him, Ayane stood looking up. The cloth that covered her hair battered about.

"What girl?"

"Journey safely, my Lord!"

_xXxXxXxXx_

The ground shook as the Guymelef walked through the forest. Merle and Aiko were on the shoulders of the giant holding on to something so that they wouldn't fall off towards a very painful death. It's not like that Aiko cared. She was in her own little world by now, neither knowing nor caring what went on around her.

…_Van has wings……So is he like…an angel or something?_ She looked over at the side of Escaflowne's face, before staring back at the ground_. I mean, I've seen angels in books that mother showed to me when I was little…I never really believed in them…_ She looked back at the moon. _I don't even wanna see the look on Dad's face when I get back home…_ She shivered, and it wasn't because of the chill in the evening air. Looking back at the ground, she was tossed into her own world once again. After a couple of minutes she heard footsteps that didn't belong to the Escaflowne. There were strange breaks in the tree lines; they seemed to forming large shapes every time they appeared. When ever they appeared it seemed that they were following along side or behind the Escaflowne.

"What are they doing here?"

_xVxVxVxVx_

Dilandau tightened his grip on his controls, as he forced the Alseides through the dense forest. Two freaking days it had taken to find this damn dragon. Forty-eight hours with out a decent amount of sleep. They had gotten close to the time mark, where they would have to give up their search for the dragon and go find the damn blond knight and his crew. But, with last minute luck, Shesta spotted the damn king's tracks. He wasn't very smart, walking around like that. His tracks seemed to run over themselves as little kid wonder got turned about. Boy, this kid didn't have much of a sense for direction. _Where the hell was he going anyways?_ They had slowly moved about to surround him, unnoticed. Dilandau wanted to do this right; he wanted to get this damn boy captured without making any errors this time.

"Shes?"

"We're all in position, Dilandau-_sama_…"The whisper came over his come. Stopping his Alseides, Dilandau turned to face the slowly moving Isponal Guymelef. It was time to start this little show. May the best player win!

"I want him down in ten!"

_xVxVxVxVx_

Aiko looked around making sure she wasn't hearing things, and looking for any breaks in the scenery. Sure enough, there was one in front of the Escaflowne. Then everything got quiet. It was almost too quiet.

"Um…Van…" Before she could finish her sentence, the silver bullet shot out from what seemed like no where. "Van now might be a good time to move!" The Escaflowne moved over to the left barely missing the claw as it whizzed past them, and hit a tree. Looking around, she saw another break to the right. "Van, to the right!" She pointed in the general direction, and Escaflowne moved, once again barely missing a fatal blow. Keeping the first two in her peripheral vision, she looked around to see if there were any more. Sure enough, she saw another break to the left. "Now to the left!" Aiko again, pointed in the general direction of the guymelef, and Van dodged it barely missing the fatal blow. This went on for some time, and none of the claws had hit the Escaflowne. Merle was clinging to the side of the guymelef trying not to fall off. Van soon got tired of playing the odd form of 'dodge the claws' and began to run in a given direction.

"Hang on, you two…" Aiko decided now wasn't the time to comment, so she kept her sarcasm to herself. She could hear that the Guymelefs were now following them, and were gaining ground rather quickly. Eventually, the forest stopped abruptly, they came upon a lake. Van got an idea and placed one of the Guymelefs hands down on the ground. "Aiko, Merle, get on the ground." Merle jumped down, glad to get out of immediate danger. Aiko was slower, but got off anyway. The Escaflowne stood back up, and started to walk into the lake. After it was a good distance away from the shore, it stopped and waited for the other Guymelefs to arrive.

_xVxVxVxVx_

It was a clear state of annoyance. Each shot the damn king ducked out of the way just in time. It was insulting that he could do it; it was as if he knew that they were. Shesta was cursing over the line, yelling at Miguel for poor shooting which nearly hit him. Gatty was yelling orders to concentrate on firing at once. That was when little boy wonder went off in a full sprint into the woods. Who the hell knew that an ancient guymelef could move so fucking fast? They pursued him of course; there was no way in hell that he was going to let the damn boy get away for him this time. Ya, Dilandau should have just put the forest a blaze. The idea of putting it on fire was still high on his mind now, as they all stood for a moment looking out at the lake were the damn king stood waiting for them to come out. Yup, the damn kid grew some brains. Water killed the stealth cloaks, made them useless and heavy. Though there was a mistake that he made, the two damn girls were out in the open. Good targets to take hostages to make him come out of there. But that wasn't his style; the day Dilandau used a woman as a hostages was the day hell grew daisies. Fighting out in the open would cause some problems; they were open to anyone passing. Well, Folken would warn him when some airship was getting to close.

"Screw it. Let's show this little boy a thing or two!" He yelled over the com as he slammed his fist down on the flight control. Taking to flight, the stealth cloak pulled off revealing him to the surrounding world. The slayers followed after him, though they wavered slightly before coming out into the open. The water wasn't very pleasant; it came up almost to the waist of the Alseides, so movement wasn't going to be very comfortable. That was alright, the dragon was in the same position. It was starting to look like little boy wonder just made a same mistake. He wasn't very good at piloting that thing, and this was going to make it worse. Dilandau and his men were marksmen, they were the best Zaibach had made. Water would only slow their reactions slightly. First step would be surrounding him. There was five of them, and only one of him, so that wasn't going to be much of a problem. The Fanelian king turned about, slightly looking at them, but he was keeping the red Guymelef in view. Well, well looked like the boy was smart at that, but Shesta was sitting right behind him. The first shot was out before he even commanded the attack to begin. Van barely missed it, moving aside at the last second. Well, if that wasn't just perfect.

"What the hell are you four doing?!" Dilandau shouted over the com system, there were a few growls of announce from the others. Clearly the book numbers weren't correct in this matter. Where they should be having the advantage in this little battle, there seemed to be a lack of it. Little boy wonder had learned a lot more little tricks. Angry, Dilandau let out a large amount of liquid metal and formed it into a sword. If using these damn claws wasn't going to work, then he was just going to have to get in close. The boy had won their little sword match before by a default, Dilandau was disoriented by the explosion.

Right, great excuse there.

"Miguel, Viole distracted him. Shesta, Gatty lets give this little kid a lesson in swordsmanship!" Right, like that was ever going to happen. They all moved quickly to comply with this command. Viole and Miguel's melefs moved farther away in the water, leaving poor little Van torn between going after them or dealing with the three remaining. If he got too busy dealing with the three still near him, the other two would get him when he wasn't looking. A, how Dilandau loved these machines, true they were as good as the older guymelefs, but with the advancements in technology they reacted much better. The Escaflowne slammed it's sword against the one of the Alseides, clearly the boy had made the decision to deal with the three. There was no win-win in the choice though; the boy was just going to have to be very aware of what was happening. Not that Dilandau was going to give him any time to think. Swords clashed again and again, the young king was getting worn out. It was clear; each movement was coming slower and slower. Laughing with glee, his hand fell to the control for the flame thrower. Right at the moment his finger touched the control, before he could unit his glorious flame two voices came on over the com.

"_-rection... Crusaders on the radar!" _Guimel, his voice clicking into the line a little late making his sentence incomplete and was clearly annoyed by it.

"_Where the fuck did that come from?"_ Dallet cursed. The two had stayed back on the Vione to keep watch for any incoming Freid ships in the area.

"_I repeat, the Crusader is advancing in your direction. Crusaders on the radar!" _

"What the?" Shesta's voice came on next along with a long, undertone curse. Dilandau turned his head sharply in the blond boy's direction, in time to see the annoyance that was the other thing he was supposed to be hunting. The damned pretty boy, Allen Schezar, if there was anyone who need a scare on their damn face it was him. It all started to happen to fast then, Gatty shouting things over the com, little boy wonder was taking the advantage of the confusion the slayers were in, sort of anyways, and the blond Asturia was busy playing the hero. Didn't anyone understand that Dilandau just despised the heroics? Apparently not, before any of the slayers knew it they were making wide shots, nearly hitting one another, and completely missing their targets. Orders shout over the coms were becoming ignored. Overly angered now, Dilandau turned his pulled attraction back to the dragon. There was no way he was going to get away this time. The crima claws came out with a clear shot; the king had his back turned away from him at the moment to work off Gatty. To his unliking taste, Van turned around last minute blocking the claws. Sending them all in different directions, one claw sailed straight passed little boy wonder, though, and headed for shore were the two helpless women stood watching. Retracting it would set him in danger; the frenzy of claws was the only thing keeping little boy wonder from striking his guymelef.

By the gods, he hoped Ayane wasn't too attached to her friend.

By luck, a hard vibration coursed through the water around him as the claw struck something solid. And by luck, it was meant that the claw did not strike the target that it was aiming for. The blasted Heavenly Knight's guymelef stood in the path of the claw, which sunk its 'teeth' into the man's armor. Well, at least it wasn't a wasted claw; there should be some damage to the man's pride now. He was never wounded in battle they use to say about him, well let that teach the man, Dilandau grinned. This little victory was short lived though.

"_Dilandau, returned to the Vione immediately."_ Folken's voice came crackling over the com.

"What! Not at this moment Strategoes, I'm-"

"_Dilandau! This is not a time for you to argue, return to the Vione. There is a Freid transport headed in your direction."_

"Damn it! Dragonslayers lets get the hell out of here!" The claws retracted with in seconds, as he took to Alseides to the air. Looked like his little revenge was going to have to wait, orders were orders. Zaibach could not be seen in the borders of Freid, it would set off the alarm to the preemptive strike of the army. There was no way he was going to let that come down on his head. So close he was so freaking close to have capturing the damn dragon that Empire Dornkirk was so afraid of a yet-

"Yo, where's Miguel?" Viole's voice came crackling over the com. It wasn't until that moment that Dilandau realized one of his men was missing. Turning the scope on his guymelef to the battle ground they were now leaving behind, he could see the lone blue melef on the shore crawling now with the crew of the crusade.

* * *

**SD**……………

**GA1:** _sniff_…Power trips aren't much fun.. When there's no one here to annoy with it…..

_Edited: 12/29/06_


	22. A crack in the Procelain Mask

_There and Back again_

**SD:**_ sighs_ Stupid summer…..there's nothing to do….and GA1 has only Tuesday and Thursday off of work….That, and we live 30 minutes away from each other…._growls_ Stupid parents for moving us to some random rich place….

**GA1:** Hey! At least you have air conditioning! Do you wanna know how hot it gets here?

**SD**: I'd gladly switch the AC for the boredom….Gods; this is going to kill me, if my annoying brothers aren't…

**GA1:** Quit complaining….

**SD: **………

**_Disclaimer:_** We DO NOT own escaflowne, Nor do we own "Slipping away" by Avril Lavigne that resides within this chapter. So please do not sue us….for we have nothing of value except for our one lone brain cell that we must share to type up this fanfic for you wonderful readers. We do, however, own the plot changes and our respective characters.

_**Spirit Dancer**: Aiko, Shiva_

_**Glass Angel: **Ayane, Fira, Merlin and any other character that I must create for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved_

**Summary:**

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXxXx_ ;scene change

_italic;_ vision

_XoX;_ Flashback

Ch.21: _A crack in the Porcelain mask_

_Stupid…_ Shesta rolled over in his bed to stare up at the ceiling. They had been back on the Vione for less then three hours and nothing was improving. Damn brat, somehow little boy wonder, Van Fanel, had manage to make them all look like idiots. The plan had been prefect; they would disarm and immobilize the dragon before it knew what hit him. But somehow, that…. Girl pointed at each of them. Fuck, she had pointed DIRECTLY at him before Shesta could shot out a crima claw. Then to make matters worse, the boy grew some brains and lead them to a lake. Water makes the invisibility cloaks worthless, also makes them heavy. With the cloaks being so big and having to fight around in water, mobility isn't the greatest, expectably if the depth of the lake comes up to the waist of your guymelef. It would have been fine, sure it wasn't going as plan but the damn boy was out numbered, five to one. That was until all and mighty Heavenly Knight, Allen Schezar, showed his girly face. Everything was going to the pits. Van had marked a few, good hits on both his and Gatty's melefs. And Allen? Beat the shit out of Miguel's.

_Miguel…the stupid moron._ He was to busy trying to protect Dilandau-sama, and fight both Allen and Van only to managed to do the unthinkable; get his freaking ass captured! Well, it wasn't completely his fault, some of the damage he took was critical, and none of them could go back and retrieve him. Lord Folken had recalled them due to an approaching transport. That was the one thing they couldn't afford, to be seen. In and out, with no one knowing that you had been there. That was their orders, and they couldn't go against it because it was vital. The Duke of Freid couldn't know of the up coming attack that would be happening in a few days. And thus, here he was now. Lying around in his room until Gatty got back. Guimel and Dallet hadn't said anything to him; the shock of Miguel's loss was still there. Viole… poor Viole. The boy hadn't said a word since they left the lake behind. He didn't even make any noise when the medic put a few stitches in the cut on his arm. Which would mean something was deadly wrong, Viole HATED needles. Shesta didn't attend the meeting with the Strategoes, or well wait outside the door for Dilandau-sama to come out and find out the fate of Miguel Lavariel. No, he too had to pay a visit to the medic or well take Viole to see the medic. So Gatty went in his stead.

So now there was nothing to do but sit here until he came back. Set and let his mind wonder. This was turning out to be not the smartest of ideals as he turned over again to look down at the picture on the wall. The picture echoed the feeling he had seen only hours before in the hanger. True, the woman in the picture wasn't sad, Shesta couldn't recall any of the drawings Dilandau did of her being sad. The fact was that behind the no emotional painting was a sad, tormented painter. Sadness was what Shesta felt when he looked at it, and sadness was something Little Healer was good at painting over too. Dilandau dealt with it by pushing it aside, and dealing with it were no one could see him. There weren't any times Shesta could recall the man ever crying. Ayane seemed to do the same. Sadness, it fluttered passed her eyes when they all appeared on the floor, all except Miguel. But she did not break down and cry... jumping to the conclusion he was dead. Instead she went to Viole and tried to calm him down as the normally laughing clown broke down in tears. It may not seem like it, but Viole cared dearly for the partner he annoyed constantly. It was same for the all of them. The Dragonslayers wasn't just a bunch of kids working together, it was a family. He could tell, behind that fake smile, the words of reassurance that she gave to Viole, she wanted to cry. She wanted comfort too, yet wouldn't allow herself to have it. They had all seen it these pass few days. Though, whether he dare call it love was something he couldn't do, because they way the looked at each other was different. Yet it was hard to explain. Though, even though it was something he would never tell any of the others, he had also seen Dilandau looking at her in a strange way. Well, for him that was. Love triangles were something no one likes, and Shesta prayed that, that wasn't what was happening. The door to the room opened and closed quietly as someone walked in. That someone plopped down on the chair by the desk. Gatty leaned against his hand that propped up on the table to look up at him. Poor man, he looked tired and beat along with a few more things rolled into one. They all really need girlfriends, or even better, lives outside of Zaibach so they didn't have to deal with everything at once. _O, wait, I forgot. Zaibach took all our freedoms and lives away…_

"This is bull crap." He sighed, after a moment before he looked to the door.

"O? What did the Strategoes have to say?" Shesta sat up in his bed as Gatty shook his head.

"We can't go get Miguel... If we do, we'll blow the whole damn thing…"

"But Gatty, Freid has-"

"Ya… But it seems Folken's got away to deal with that, and use Miguel's capture to our advance…." The frown on his face unsettled Shesta, as he jumped down from the bed to the floor.

"How…?"

"He's sending out a fucking doppelganger!"

_xXxXxXxXx_

_Why?_ The question circled in his mind as he mindlessly made his way to his room. Why did this always have to happen to him? Hadn't the gods taken enough from him? When were they going to have their full of fun by tormenting him? For the first time in what seemed like years, Folken had made a direct order, an order that Dilandau couldn't refuse to listen too. There would be no rescues for his man, no if, ands, or, buts. Miguel would be in the custody of Freid in the morning. Which made no since, but it didn't matter the boy would ever open his mouth… Unless, that was, someone forced him too. Freid had a very well renounced hypnotist called Plactu. If he was able to get Miguel to talk, there would be hell for Zaibach. Miguel knew a lot. A hell of a lot. Yet, what is Folken's response? A doppelganger! There was not chance Folken would let Dilandau simply rescue his man, no he would use this situation to the advantage of Zaibach. Full the heads of the damn Freid rulers that Allen was a traitor; that he was trying to take King Aston's throne. That Van was helping him, and Zaibach is the good guy. Trying to stop the two, and during the confusion Zaibach will still be able to pull of its surprise attack.

But at what possible cost?

Folken never mentioned what would happen to Miguel... Miguel, true at times all Dilandau wanted to do was beat him and Viole to a bloody pulp, or just sit back and laugh his head off at the man's expense. But… He couldn't… he couldn't just set aside and do nothing. Miguel was his man, his responsibility, and there was no way in hell he was going to stand by and let him die. Yet what could he possibly do? Disobey orders? Risk losing the rest of his men, the rest of his already crumbling family? Dilandau found himself staring at the interior of his room. He couldn't remember reaching the door, nor punching in the combination to come it. But it was clear he had been standing here for some time. His hands were shaking slightly as his hands held tight fists. He could always disobey anyways, retrieve Miguel, and destroy Freid in the process. But he didn't know why Zaibach wanted Freid. No one ever told him why they were taking Freid. Fanelia was burn down by his hand, only because he was told "it threatened the Empire". Dilandau had never question orders like that, never thought really hard on how the little backwards country could really threaten the vast empire of Zaibach. Yet now here he was question Folken's sanity, his sincerity that he had always shown towards Dilandau and his slayers was not present in that room. There wasn't even a hit of sorrow as the man seemed to sign Miguel's death certificate. How could he? After all these years, after all this time, how could he act as if it was nothing? As if Miguel was some faceless soldier that he didn't know nor cared for.

Well, there was a thought, had Folken ever cared about any of them? Or was he just like the other high officers of Zaibach? For the passed four years, Folken had been, unknowingly, the man Dilandau looked up to, if that was even thinkable. Alone since he was five years old, and trained to be a soldier from a young age Dilandau lost respect for any of those older then him. Half of the officers he could out smart; at the age of thirteen he had claimed the title of general even if so many were against it, the youngest general in all of Zaibach written history. Dilandau was the best, and yet, Folken was…well… in a way you could probably call it his "role model". Dealing with people, real people, wasn't something Dilandau was good at it. Yet, Folken was. Once, a year ago, Dilandau had over heard his men taking about it, how Dilandau would do anything to annoy Folken. Some of them just thought he loved to do it, because it was Dilandau's habit to do that with older officers. He did it to any of them aboard the Floating fortress, but he took extra effort at Folken. Though one of his men…or well, woman that was, Refina had pointed out it was more like two brothers. The little one doing all in his power to annoy the bigger one, but it was for attention. From then that's how Dilandau sort of looked at Folken. Whether if the man knew that, Dilandau didn't know, but it didn't matter, at the moment the only thing that came to mind was multiple ways of getting back at him for this. No way, Dilandau didn't like losing exceptionally when it came to losing something that was important to him. Folken knew that, the bastard knew how highly priced his men were to him. He knew and yet…..

He still signed that invisible death certificate.

"Damn it!" The anger and frustration came out all at once as he threw the oak table against the wall, along with one of the chairs, snapping the wood frame. That was all he could do now, take his anger, his frustration out here away from everyone. He kicked the other chair against the dresser. Miguel had been capture and it was his fault. His error, it was because he allowed his judgment to be clouded. All he could thing about was capturing that damn dragon, getting revenge on that damn kid for ruining his face. His FACE! That's all he could think about making that kid feel the pain. But, hadn't he already done that enough? He had burning down his country, taken from that young king everything that was important from him, and yet Dilandau still craved more. What made him any different from Zaibach now? Maybe this was the Gods way of punishing him, maybe Folken was only carrying out their work? Anyone who had looked at his face in the past had called him a god in disguise, yet with that damn scar a part of his pride had been damage. But how much more was it now that he had carelessly lost a man. A man who was not even dead yet, but now he was force to think that. There would be no way Dilandau could retrieve him, no way to bring back Miguel Lavariel back. Even if it could happen, the likely percentage of him being alive was reaching an all time low. Unless someone could alter fate, but that was imposable, and there would be no way. Why? Why had he been so blind?

Dilandau stared into his reflection in the full body length mirror. Crimson red eyes mocked him in the reflection. Laughing at his torment, taunting him because it knew he could do nothing. Nothing, nothing, he could do nothing! How pathetic was that? Here he was, the youngest general in the record of any kingdom and empire. Victories in everything he did, trained for the utmost perfection in everything that he did do. And yet, here was a flaw, a flaw that ran deep into the makeup of his training. Revenge, he always thirsted for revenge for some many things that he was becoming what he hated. The reflection in the mirror continued to laugh at him. Mocking him for what he was becoming, the chaotic smile, and the blazing flames that lay in its eyes. He would not become this, he would never become this! His fist slammed hard into the mirror, shattering the glass into millions of little pieces. They cut into his hands as they fell, but he didn't care as he hit the mirror again distorting the mocking reflection within it.

He would not become it! He was better then them, stronger! He would not… he would not.

Falling to his knees amongst the pieces of glass he stared into what was left of the once full body length mirror. The reflection was his own now, no longer that chaotically smiling madman. Dilandau continued to look into it, as if searching for an answer he could not find anywhere else. Was that what he was bound to become, would fate make sure that he became it? Was there no escape from this path that was set before him? Had all hope left him? There was a chatter of falling plates turned his attention away from the broken mirror to the door, where a stunned Ayane stood. The food plates scattered about her feet, as the hands the once held them fell slightly. The dried paths of tears stained her face.

"A…"

_xXxXxXx_

He stared at the bandage hand as it sat against the white fabric of her skirt. He wasn't focused on the red sheets of the bed, nor any of it really. Her hand ran through his hair, now easily freed from the tiara he always wore. Every now and then white strands of hair would fall over his eyes. She hadn't said anything to him, simple pulled him up off the floor, sat him down on the bed, and went about bandaging his hands. Dilandau didn't resist her, didn't fight or yell at her for being in his room. Like some injured, afraid child he just sat there watching her as she took care of his cuts removing the glass. Now here he was, head resting in her lap, lying out on the bed. The feeling of her hand, though, running through his hair lightly felt…good. She was leaning against the head rest, sitting on one of the pillows another rested between her lower back on the hard wood. This was slightly weird now. Ayane hadn't said a thing, and here he was not speaking either. Falling asleep right now would be a good idea, that hand of hers running through his hair was making him feel relaxed, secure. But, something was keeping him from that restful sleep, a sleep that he really did need.

"It wasn't always like this…" Dilandau finally said, closing his eyes to shut out the room so that he could focus on the movement of her hand. How it felt each time it moved through his hair. She said nothing, neither telling him nicely to fall asleep nor encouraging him to continue. The movement of that hand did not flutter either. If was as if she was saying in her silence "talk if you want, my ears will listen if you care to use them." Odd, but this seemed to be the first time he ever noticed this about her. Never once had she pressured his men to talk. What the slayers said to her was uninfluenced; she never asked many questions about their lives. What was it about this woman that made him feel so at easy to talk about this or even think about talking about it? "I can barely remember those days, by that large fireplace. It's about the only thing I remember about it. Home, my really home with my family. Or well, more like my mother. She's about the only one I remember, though not in a whole. Her face is always in the shadow of her long white hair… But I remember her voice, her laughter when she was happy, and most of all how it sounded when she was sad. It's funny the only really memory I have of her was of that day, the day THEY took everything. My father, my two brothers… The Duke and his only eldest heirs, all vanished in the means of peace… Zaibach took everything from me. Everything…." His injured hand clinched into a light fist before he talked again.

"I always wondered why, why I was still here. Why didn't they just kill me off like they did them? All of them. They called the meeting in hopes of a truce and instead they killed them all. Not only my father but the ruling families of the other provinces; not leaving a single one behind. Heh... But it doesn't really matter anymore. Their gone and I'm still here. They told me, that if I wanted my home to stay the way it was, I had to become a part of them. I had to join Zaibach. Five years old, and the weight of one whole country, of one people rested on my shoulders. I loved her then, Sarran. Even as a child I love the beauty of that land; I understood what fire could do to something so green. It was a free land, a land were the people lived in a peace that I have not found anywhere else. Five years old, and I took on the weight of it all. Not understanding it completely, I accepted their offer. To save the Sarran Province, I would become part of their army. That's what they told me... Five years old, with one path to take."

"She was the last one alive then, I remember her screaming when they took me away. Away for the lush forests, the emerald of greenery, to the cold gray place I would live seven years of my live in; away from all the colors of the world. I guess then she knew what would happen. After that, I never saw mother again, the most I can guess, or wish for, is that they killed her to, like they did the rest of my family. Instead of the longing death of plague and disease that would haunt that once beautiful land. I never knew, for the years while they brutally trained me, taught me everything that I know now, that they raped her. Sarran, the once beautiful land, was turned in nothing more then a desert shadow of herself. They forced her people out, pulled out the trees only to mine for some sort of rock, and when they couldn't find any, they moved on to digging in the dragon grave yards. She's not the same anymore, I can't ever go back there again; not with out shattering what little memory I have of her. And yet, I'm still here. Fighting for a place that only exists in my mind, how pathetic is that?"

"Though… I guess now… It's not the only thing I have to fight for anymore. They're all I have left. Every single one of them is the only thing I really have left to fight for. They're all the family I have left; it doesn't matter about blood anymore. We're all the same, outcasts. Either because of where we were once born, or just outcasts from our families, but their crumbling apart, even when I'm fighting. I guess I can't even do that right. How much longer until that's taken away from me too?" Her hand stopped moving then, no longer did it linger in his hair. He looked at his hands for a few more moments, lost in some distant though before a sniffle cut through it. He pushed himself up off her lap, so that he was sitting. The cover for her hair had been removed; her hair lay limp now that it was untied. Her steel cold eyes half closed as she tried to stop the tears from going down her cheeks. She had been crying before she came in here, he had seen that. But since she walked into the room, until now not a tear had graced her cheek. Was she crying for him? Oddly that didn't make him angry. He hated the pity from others, yet he did not hate this. Dilandau held out a hand to wipe away the tears from her cheek, but before he could touch her, she jerked out from his reach the suppressed sniffle came again. There was a mystery here, a mystery he had not cared to see before. A cloud had shadowed that smile on her face, clouded the cheerfulness that she expressed. Maybe there was a wrong here. The one needing comfort was searching for it in the one who had not received some of her own. And yet, when it was offered, she rejected it to try and suppress the emotions again. An injury was inflicted here, one that may run as deep as his. He head out his hand again, this time grabbing hold of her chin before she could look again. He wiped away the tears left on her ivory cheeks. Her hands lightly raised and held onto his wrists. Dilandau found himself staring into the steal gray pools of her eyes, the fluster of confused emotions that had found themselves to the surface. A mask had been cased aside. She was not yet strong enough to call it back. Here, he glazed into the realness, the face without the mask. Her eyes held his slightly until they closed, leaving him with the calm face but trembling lips. Her hands remained rested on his wrists, though they felt like they might fall off any second.

There was a mystery here, one that Dilandau found himself intrigued by. He wanted to be the one to find out the person below the mask, the one he saw now. And by the heavens, he would be the one to do it.

There was a few seconds waver of uncertainty, before he leaned forward lightly pressing his lips against hers.

_XxXxXxXx_

How in the hell did he get himself into this? Miguel groaned as he leaned his head against one of the many crates that surrounded him. It was freezing in this room. Couldn't they have like found somewhere better to put him, instead of the storage room for the produce? At least they could have left him with his boots, and even his jacket! He shivered slightly, and watched his breath as it floated about. Each white puff seemed to become deeper in its white color with each breath. He was so going to freeze to death; if Viole found out about this he would never hear the end of it. The cold nipped at his bare arms, the flimsy tank top was too thin to give any warmth. And his soaks weren't doing much for his poor feet. The rope bit down into his arms that were tied tightly behind him, another rope went around his waist to keep him from doing anything. This so sucked. How in the world did he let that damn blond knight better the crap out of him?

It would be a matter of good luck if his melef worked again, Dilandau-sama was going to have his head on a silver platter. That was, if he ever got back to the Vione. The chances of that though were becoming slimmer by the minute. Wasn't anyone going to come get him from this rat hole? The crusader crew made a nice little threat before throwing him in here, their captain dies, he dies. Nice right? Had these people no respected to their superiors? Probably not, Miguel at the moment did not look his title; then again he had left that all behind hadn't he? When he walked out of his father's house and enlisted in to the military. Money, name, and class all cast aside over a single argument. Though even at this moment he didn't regret it, his old man could burn in the fires of hell for all he cared. Another puff of white smoke left his lips as he exhaled. This was horrible; he was going to become a Popsicle. What a great way to die.

Maybe with this string of luck, the blond knight would too. That would be great; at least one annoyance will be gone. His eyes scanned the room about him; there were crates of vegetables all over the place, and there was a hint smell of salted pork. Didn't this people know any better? Greens should not be sorted in the same place as meat. There were all sorts of things that could grow here, in this possible disease greenhouse. Worms could be crawling all over the damn place; he was so not going to eat anything in Freid. He would rather starve to death then eat any of this. No wonder the lower kingdoms always had disease problems. They were creating these problems themselves, not storing foods correctly, they probably had sanitation issues too. As far as he knew, only a few select countries had running water, but the majority didn't. Lord, did he miss the damn rock fortress. Maybe little boy wonder would get some worm infection in his intestines; Miguel could almost image the young king running to the bathroom constantly. It would serve him right for putting that scare on his lord's face. The redhead shivered again from the cold. He really need to think about something else, like how to keep himself warm or better yet keep his mind off of freezing slowly to death. His toes were starting to tingle a bit. Knocking his head against the crate again, he stared up at the ceiling.

_XxXxXxXx_

Aiko walked around the Freid transport with no desire to go anywhere, she just wanted to get away from the room. Allen was in poor condition when she had left them all, slipping out without being noticed. All she could remember last hearing was the mole man trying to convince Millerna to save Allen. Right, that girl playing doctor was like giving an infant the controls to an airplane. There was no other doctor here though, so it looked like miss blond was going to have to try and save the life of the man she just left her home chasing after. The girl was so dumb, it was annoying. She really felt sorry for that country of hers; if Millerna was the heir Asturia was in some trouble. She pulled the jacket one of the merchants had given her closer. It was so cold on this damn ship. Rounding a corner, she continued to walk aimlessly. Maybe Van would notice that she was missing and come look for her, Aiko was pretty damn sure she had gotten lost on this airship at least fifteen times. There was no way she was going to be able to retrace her steps. This so sucked, where was Ayane when you needed her?

She had come so close today, staring down the bridge of death as that silver claw went flying though the air at her. And maybe for the second time since she had been on this planet, she was afraid. Why? Why was she afraid of it? Wasn't trying to kill herself a common thing at home? She could remember walking out into traffic once not caring that there were speeding cars coming. So what was the difference? She was stuck in fear back there, afraid to die. She could remember that she was thinking _"No, I don't want to die now. Please someone…Anyone…"_ Why? What was wrong with her? She really needed someone to talk to, but the only person she could wasn't here. No, she was off on the Vione with the bad guys! What in the world was wrong with her? This is so stupid, Ayane shouldn't be there… she should be here, where she was needed.

"_Don't worry about me…I'll be fine, just…… Worry about yourself for once…" _That's what she had said, and that was it. No matter how many times Aiko replayed that message she didn't get it. Though, she had tried to call Ayane back, her phone still had service on it, but the phones wouldn't connected. Aiko couldn't even get Ayane's voice mail. Was Ayane trying to avoid her? She knew that she didn't mean too, Aiko would never ever hit her. She was fucking sleepwalking!

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you, I miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so bad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

Why! Aiko's mind screamed as she continued to walk, more slowly. Her hands dropped to her sides as she came to a stop, and leaned against the wall. Her black hair fell over her jade eyes as she started at the dark hallway. Some much was happening, and in so little time. How long had they been on this planet? Almost a month and a half now, she was losing track of time. Everything seemed so twisted together, she couldn't even remember what she ate yesterday. O, wait yes she could. Fried lizard, which was in more or less forced. Van was going to get as bad as Ayane soon if he keeps making her eat stuff. Though the lizard wasn't THAT bad... As long so she didn't look at it while she was eating it.

_The day you slipped away_

_The day I found it wouldn't be the same_

_Oooh_

Aiko jumped when she heard what sounded like singing coming from the other side of the wall. On further expectation, she found out that it wasn't a wall, but a door. She stood there for a couple of minutes as the singing continued; the words muffled by the thick wooden door. Finally, curiosity got the better of her, and she opened the door, revealing a dark room with different meats and vegetables. As soon as she opened that door, the singing stopped. The singer stared at her blinking at the bright light that had flooded the small room. Goosebumps ran up and down her bare arms as the cold air came in contact with her body, but she didn't seem to notice. She was too busy trying to process what was happening. The silence dragged out as the two stared at each other. Aiko had gotten over her shock first.

"…Who are you?" The redhead blinked at her for a moment, blue eyes hidden slightly by his hair. He looked a little cold being tied up in a blue tank top, and not having any shoes on. There were some bruises here and there on his exposed skin. It took her a moment to realize, this was that Zaibach soldier that they captured. But that wasn't why she realized who he was; it was because he was one of them. He was in that group that Ayane ran to back in Asturia.

"Who are you?" Aiko stared at him for a second. This could go on forever.

"Aiko……" she replied hesitantly, and looked at him. Up until that point, she hadn't realized that she had walked into the room. She rubbed her arms in a poor attempt to warm them up. Gods it was freezing in here. She temporarily forgot about the boy in front of her as she knelt down until her knees were right underneath her chin. Then she looked up, now eye level with the boy and a little more comfortable in the freezer. She looked at him; her right eye brow was raised. "OK, this is the part when you give me your name so that I know how to address you. It would be rude if I called you "guy" or "hey you" all the time…" Despite herself, she tried to lighten the situation. She couldn't understand why she wanted to cheer him up….maybe it was more for herself then for him. She was so confused with all the thoughts racing through her head, that she wasn't really sure what she was even saying. As it was, her voice sounded far away and almost foreign. And this sudden and new problem wasn't making it any better.

"Lavariel…Miguel Lavariel..." Ok, what was with this kid? He was talking sort of slowly like she was dumb or something. That was really annoying. What was he thinking? That he was all and mighty verses her being some poor lonely servant? She narrowed her eyes at him. "You shouldn't be in here you know…" The corner of her mouth moved to the slightest degree.

"Do you actually think that they care? Even if they did catch me in here, they couldn't stop me…"

"From what, freezing your butt off? Get out of here before you catch a cold…" Aiko's semi smile turned into a frown.

"Ya know what? Hold tight here for a sec ok?" She turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Her heavy footsteps slowly faded until there was nothing but silence. Within a matter of minutes, her footsteps came back, and the door opened. "It must be your lucky day. " She laid a heavy jacket over his shoulders, and put one on herself. The cold feeling on her arms slowly went away. He looked at the jacketed for a moment at that laid across his shoulders, frowning. Was this girl nuts or something? He didn't need her help, he was fine. He looked over at the girl as she sat down again on the floor. Why was she still in here? What, was this the 'torture Miguel' thing that they got going on her? Right, if it was they were doing it poorly, the girl wasn't his type.

"I don't know what's worse… Your persistent annoyance at helping…" He sighed and leaned his head against the crate. "Or Lady Ayane's…" Whatever the girl had been thinking at the time, it changed instantly when he said Ayane's name. It almost looked like she was scared.

"Ayane? You know where Ayane is? Is she ok?" She got up, and was now on her hands and knees in front of him. Their faces were inches from each other, and she looked straight into his eyes. "She's not hurt is she?"

"Hey girl, not so close!" He yelped falling against the crate. Aiko leaned back a little more so that she wasn't so close. Was it her, or was there a line of blush on his face? Lord, this girl was scary. Now that she had managed to get him to hit his head, he winched when he looked back at her. He was right, this was the other one. The other Mysticer, she wasn't what he thought she'd look like. Back in Asturia, he didn't get a very good look at her. But then again, this was the girl from back at that blasted blonde's castle. She was the one who had the nerve to kick Dilandau-sama. Though this one wasn't in the least bit like Ayane, she was defiantly loud. "She's….. Fine last time I saw her." Aiko let out a breath of relief, and sat back down at her original spot.

"That's good…" the corners of her mouth perked upwards in the same semi smile she gave before. She went on mumbling to herself, but it was loud enough for Miguel to hear. "I was afraid that I'd hurt her last time…." The rare semi smile turned into the usual frown. "I was hoping that I hadn't wounded her…." He watched her, as she looked away from him to the side. Ayane did say her friend had 'flipped out'. That was all she said about the bruises that were on her throat. Viole said that there were a few more, mostly on her arms. Now that he had a good look at the girl here, he could see light bruises, fading away in time. Something was amidst here, something that Ayane had been hiding.

"She's ok… There are a little bit of bruises… That's about it…" The frown on the girl's face deepened, but she did not look back at him. She seemed lost in thought about something. Great, just what he needed awkward silence. Well, he need to break it the ideal of being in this cold room, with a girl lost in her own head wasn't very interesting. He moved his foot back and forth again, keeping the time as he went back to thinking through what he had been doing before the girl had walked in here. The sound would be better then silence, and it was probable that this little conversation was over anyways.

_I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take _

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, you passed by_

_Now your gone, now your gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

She snapped out of her thoughts when the boy had begun singing again. For a boy, he had a pretty good voice. She didn't look at him right away; she just sat there and listened. When she did look at him, he was staring at the ceiling, his head leaning against the crates. When he had finished he continued to look at the ceiling, and silence filled the room.

"You have a very nice voice…." She looked down as random thoughts entered her head, and left again. She looked at him, with slight confusion. "Who were you singing it for?"

"Um?" He looked back at her and shrugged though the coat. "You, I guess... Its not finished yet… That about all I have written for it…" She blinked at him as his words sunk in, before a small smile graced her lips…a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Well, I think it sounded great….whether it's finished or not."

xXxXxXx

"I can't believe it….House cleaning sucks…." Guimel groaned slightly as he whipped down the table in the sitting room. The idea of him opening his mouth was just to lighten the mood of everyone else. Ya that so did not work. Dallet seemed to be holding an 'empty' look on his as he worked on organizing the books that were scattered about the book shelf. Shesta were working on straightening up their room. No one had opened their mouths since Dilandau-sama had walked into the door early this morning kicking them all out of bed. They were to take care of their own needs this morning. Ayane would not be, probably for some time. So they would have to get use to the idea of keeping this place straightened on their own. Thus here they all were, making a morning round of doing that, no one had gotten around to cooking breakfast, and with a glace at the clock by the door, Guimel was starting to think they would all be eating the morning gruel from the mess hall. The room fell into its acquired silence again no one talking. About the only dominate sound that there was that of Dallet reorganizing the books for the third time. Sighing Guimel went back to wiping down the table for the last time.

He didn't have to pretend that it was alright, he could never do that. What this group needed to lighten the mood was Viole. But, even the Dragonslayers' own joker could not find light during this time. No, in fact, at the moment Viole was in his and Miguel's room. He hadn't bothered to come out of there since their lord came in, and even then the boy just stood by his door. If there was anything that built the most tension in the room it was probably that. But with Gatty not here it seemed to have tipped the ice burg. The blond commander had been gone before even Guimel got up. In the passed he had always beat everyone else up. The word from Shesta was that he left to 'drop off' Folken's decoy. Whatever the hell that was, none of them knew, and Shesta wasn't about to tell them, all they could get from it was that Miguel would not be coming back anytime soon. That is… if he ever comes back. Standing up, the young slayer walked across the room into his room. By the gods, this was killing him. Viole…Shesta, they were all acting like the redhead slayer was never coming back, and then there was Dilandau-sama. He didn't even seem to notice it this morning; he didn't even say anything to them about it. It was like, Miguel didn't even exist. This hold thing was becoming so freaking annoying. Guimel didn't even want to think what it was going to be like to face the lower cadets. They were the best, everything that those kids were suppose to strive to be like, but what example they were all showing. Even Miguel, it was his foolish pride of not asking for help that had gotten him it that situation to begin with! This whole thing was the redhead's fault; Guimel banged his head against the bunk bed. Dallet was going about the books again; Shesta was doing something now in the sitting room. That was, until there was a commotion in Viole's room, and a sharp cry.

"Viole?" Shesta was the first to responded, Guimel could here his footsteps walk in that direction as he came out of his own room. Dallet remained at the book shelf for a few more moments before dropping them and making his way in the same direction the other two were going. They find the poor kid in the center of his room on the floor, with a small crate there. The room looked as if it had been torn apart; the dresser had been half emptied. The closet was open, several things that had been there before were no longer there, but where on the floor surrounding the dark brunette. It was all of Miguel's stuff; the top bunk had even been stripped down.

"Ole?" The young slayer's old nickname slipped pass Guimel's lips as they all looked down at him. He was sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth as he hugged on to something. There were suppressed sniffles that passed through his lips as he tried to keep from crying out loud. Guimel walked slowly passed the other two, as if sudden movement might frighten the slayer. He touched Viole's shoulder lightly. "Ole?"

"Why….." The brunette finally managed after a moment, still rocking back and forth holding on to what Guimel could see to be a small, worn out black notebook. There were pieces of paper hanging out of it, the neat hand writing that could belong to only one man. It was Miguel's journal. By the gods! It was then that it hit him what the poor brunette had been doing here. He was packing up Miguel's stuff, to send back to the slayer's family. Viole had locked himself in here just to do that and none of them had thought the wiser to stop him. The brunette slayer was already thinking that there was no possible way that the redhead slayer was coming back. Guimel felt his stomach cramp out, he found himself frozen to the spot unable to move. By the gods, was it really possible? Was Dilandau-sama not going to get him back, but leave him to be executed? Would that become their fate as well?

"Viole…."Shesta's voice came, it was then that Guimel had taken notice that their second-in-command had moved from were he stood at by the book. The blond had a hand firmly on the brunette's other shoulder to keep him from rocking. His blue eyes were focus on nothing else but Viole.

"Shes…." There was a whimper from Viole as he fell into Shesta's arms. He wasn't crying anymore, but he had taken up to shaking slightly.

"It's alright, Ole….. It's alright….."The blond kept repeating that phase over and over again, as if he needed it to reassure himself that those words were true. He ran his hand up and down Viole's back slowly, as he stared off to the side to look at the mess of Miguel's stuff. After a few times of saying those words, Shesta's voice seemed to crack slightly. It was then Guimel noticed that there were tears in those normally clear blue eyes. Was this all of their destinies? The mushroom hair shaped slayer balled his hands into tight fists as he look at them two. Would they all just pack up Miguel's memories, and be done with him? Would Shesta have to lie like this every time? Damn them all. Damn Zaibach for what they've done; damn Folken for not letting them get Miguel back…Damn Miguel for being captured; damn Viole for being weak. Damn Gatty for not being here when he was needed; damn Dallet for his silence, and damn Shesta for his lies.

Damn Dilandau, too, for being a coward!

When Guimel focused on the two again, Dallet was there with his arms draped around the other two. It took a few moments for him to make his legs move towards them. _If it was going to happen this way, if this family was going to crumble apart like this now… Then by the gods…_ Guimel fell to his knees next to the rest of them, arm draped partially on Viole and Dallet._ Let me be the next to go. I don't think I can handle being the last. _

**SD:** _Crys and clutches Van plushie _Its sooo sad!

**GA1:** Oh cut the tears. Its not going to be like this for long….And give that doll of yours some air.

**SD:** _Chuckles _Ya….but I'm still bored….

**GA1:** Oh good grief…..

_Edited 7/25/05_


	23. Fate's Hope

_There and Back again_

**SD:** Woot….another chapter up…It sure did take you long enough…

**GA1:** _glares_ Hey, I have to work more then you do… so stop complaing miss 'I only have to work two days this week'…

**SD:** Hey! It ain't my fault if my boss only assigns me two days…and next week I have to work the same amount as you so there XD

**GA1:** _glares_ ……

**_Disclaimer: _**…………………………(please enter you own disclaimer after the beep)…………………_beep_…………We do however own our respective characters, and the changes in the plot…

_**Spirit dancer:** Aiko, Shiva_

_**Glass** **angel 1:** Aiko, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Children, Caim and any other character that I must create for the production of this story_.

_All rights reserved._

_**Summary:**_

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

**Special disclaimer:** Any songs used during the production of this story are not ours (unless indicated) but are owned and have their copy rights to their singers/writers. Also, do to the fact the 'singers' in this story may not fit to the original singer (ie. Miguel singing an Avril Lavigne song) doesn't really matter to the writing of this story. It is the lyrics that are in use.

-song in use for this chapter: _We Believe_, by Good Charlotte

**Singing notes for chapter:**

'**word' – **Shesta singing back up

'_word' –_ Viole singing main lead

'word' – Guimel singing back up

'**_word'_** –all three singing together

* * *

Chpt. 22: _Fate's Hope_

It was odd how he always ended up here, when there was something he should be doing and yet didn't want to do. Though it didn't really mattered; someone was already doing that 'thing' that he didn't want to do. The lounge (or well as all the slayers called it that 'rec room') was empty for the most part. The small black piano sat without its normal player by the far wall. Near it were a drum set, a saxophone, the old bass and a newer guitar. Normally when nothing was being done, this room was full of noise, as the Dragonslayer unit worked on songs, with the lower strings that dared to enter here during that time listening to them. It was funny to think of that small little band that practiced here when ever they had the chance. Though there had never been a 'live' performance for them, about the only fans they had were from second and third string and him. Not that they ever complained. They would play on, even if no one was in the room.

The room, he sighed slightly as he looked over it for a moment. On a normal day it was a complete disaster zone. Music sheets everywhere, books, cards, anything and everything would litter this room. The lone large couch that sat to the other side of the room was normally covered in so much that it couldn't even be sat on. Not that anyone minded... the carpet on the ground was nice enough to sit on. Straight across from the door the dark blue carpet gave way to black marble steps that lead up to a small cove in the room that was surround by glass windows, and over the steps that lead down into the made room were the same dark blue as the carpet. If he wanted he could close them both so that this area was hidden by them. Sometimes he preferred that, so that the motions in the main room didn't distract him. He liked coming here, the circular room's windows let in a lot of light and by the most, and it had the best view on the Vione at times. Early in the morning it was very quiet, he could work on pieces without interruption. While in Asturia, he had hoped to get a chance to paint one of the sunsets, but after getting yelled at for half an hour about his little act and not being allowed to touch his unit until after they left Asturia air space, he didn't feel like it anymore. Though now, here he was sitting in this room with his large sketch pad set up against the easel. Canvases were leaned against the window behind him to be painted on, but at the moment he had no desire to do that. Dilandau's hand moved the small graphic pencil over the paper.

Ayane had been an odd inspiration this morning. After leaving the young woman a sleep on his bed, with a note that she was to take the day off, Dilandau had gone down to the hanger. Only to find that Gatty had beat him to getting the damn doppelganger assignment. That wasn't to horrible, it wasn't like he really wanted to do a seventeen hour flight with the damn thing and not come back with his missing slayer. So instead he had gone back up to his room to return to bed, only to find his sleeping angel had already left. Well, that idea had gone out the window, so instead he walked slowly down to his slayers rooms, told them their 'chores' for the day. That was… not very pleasant. The looks on their faces made the pain he already felt hurt more, and the silences wasn't any better. He had returned to his room before deciding on something better then mopping the day away. The graphic pencil moved along with paper again as he tried to recapture the image of her.

_XoX Flashback XoX_

_He held her bag in his hand as he walked down the dark hall to her room. Well it was better then staying in his room until Gatty returned or he received new orders. There was no way he was going to bug Folken; It would be a cold day in hell before he was going do that. And his slayers probably did not wish to speak to him. The one time Dilandau had to follow orders and it was one he did not want to follow at all. It was sort of odd how empty this hall was. Normally Folken would be up by this time, wondering this hall as he headed for his study. Maybe the man was smart enough to know that if he ran across the red-eyed demon boy that the conversation might not be a pleasant one. It was odd how the doors on this floating fortress seemed to blend together with the wall. When he first came aboard this ship Dilandau found himself always getting lost. He'd either pass the staircase he was suppose to take, or miss the door to the room because he couldn't see it in these dark halls. It wouldn't take to much power to give these halls a good lighting system. So either you developed a good night vision, or just remembered were everything was. As he found himself standing in front of her door, not knowing whether to knock or just walk in. He did know the code for this room anyways, if he wanted to, he could come in and go as he pleased. And yet…Dilandau lifted his empty hand and lightly knocked on the door._

"_Come in… The doors unlocked…"A feminine voice came from the other side. Dilandau frowned slightly, she shouldn't keep this door unlocked like that. Yet again the only people who were really allowed in this area were himself, the Dragonslayers, and the bastard Folken. The door slide open with ease revealing a room that he already known much of. He had been the one to over see its completion. The black and blue tiles shimmered slight from the light, this room had been kept will clean. She was sitting at the table; there was a small bowl of half eaten rice before her as she looked at the vase of flowers. For something that was supposed to die in a few days, the flowers Shesta had bought were still in full bloom. In her hand she held a pair of chop sticks. The light blue blouse hung loose on her body, the black skirt fell down passed her knees. Some other clothes he had made for her, so that there was something she could wear to relax in. He was sort of glad he was good at guessing sizes for these, for on the uniform the white dress part looked sort of small on her. When Ayane turned her head to look at him, the loose strains of hair that were not in the loose pony tail she had fell over her grey eyes. The dark blue tint on them was an interesting contrast. "Dilandau-sama? Is there something you need?"_

"_No… Not at all..." He said lightly, what was this girl's power? Was this what Miguel had been telling when she looked at him that way? The way she looked, and talked sometimes made her seem older then she really was. Hadn't it not been for her telling Folken her age, Dilandau would have guessed her to be closer to that blue-baka's age then his own. Maturity was not something foreign, Dilandau had to grow up a lot faster then he would have probably have liked but she seemed to have aged mentally to something that he couldn't quiet grasp yet. When they had first meet, she fought against him, she even raised her voice at him as if he was some thirteen year old. He would have never have guessed her to give in as easily as she had, and do what she was told. For sure, he thought she would fight to the bitter end about becoming a maid to him and his slayers. And yet, without so much as a word against it, she went about doing it. The steel grey eyes blinked at him as she remained still on the chair. "No I just came to give this back to you…"_

"_Really…?" There was a slight playful smile on her face, inside his mind Dilandau frown. That was too fast a change from what she was last night. After he had kissed her, she broke down and started to out right cry. She lay curled up in his arms for the longest time. It seemed that the stress of being in this world had finally caught up to her. He didn't mind it, Dilandau sort of enjoyed waking up to her curled up against him this morning. It gave him something else to focus on before remembering Miguel was in Freid. Though it seemed tears could not keep a carefully carved mask from returning in the morning light. Behind those empty eyes, he knew there was a scared, confused girl hiding behind the strong willed exterior. Placing the wood chop sticks on top of the bowl, Ayane stood up and took the black bag from him. Dilandau, now free from his burden, walked over to the bed to sit on its edge. The black curtains that encircled it were pulled back to reveal the neatly made bed. She sat the bag down on the table, her back turned to him in such a way he could not see what she was doing as she unzipped it. There was the rustling of this being moved about; Dilandau had not looked inside the thing. There was some point of respect he held in looking into other's things. The silence between them was not really that uncomfortable but he was not much of one for silence when there were things that puzzled him._

"_Why… Why did you give in so easily?" She stopped for a moment before looking over her shoulder at him. He sat on the bed with one leg sitting up against the frame, the other on the floor. There was no armored jacket that she had normally seen him in, but the red tank top that lay below in. His white hair fell lightly over his red-eyes. There was no question in her eyes about what he meant, she understood it._

"_Because…" Ayane looked away from him again, and began to move things in her bag once more. "You've… given me this room, the clothes I wear. Instead of giving me a normal uniform and having me held in a small crew quarter like I was before. If I had been rebellious how would that show how grateful I am for what you didn't have to do for me? And besides, I've never been above house work…" The bag rustle for a few times before she stopped and pulled something out of her bag, as if she had found what she was looking for, though she did not turn around to face him._

"_Never been above you?" She whirled around to face him quickly; there was a bright flash of light that caused him to blink a few times before his vision cleared. The whole time, the woman was giggling. "What the!" _

"_Sorry, couldn't resist."_

"_What did you do?" Dilandau stood up, glaring at the woman through the white spots in his vision. In her hand she held a small black box that held a lens. "Is that a shadow graph?"_

"_Well, sort of…" She turned it in her hand before looking at him again. "On my world we call it a camera. It takes images sort of like your shadow graphs but the quality is better… And it can be done in black and white or color… I think I have colored film in here…" She sighed for a moment looking down at the 'camera' for a moment._

"_Can I see it?" Curiosity always got the better of him when it came to something he didn't know. Ayane looked up at his held out hand and pulled the camera towards her. He wanted to see what the image looked like. Shadow graphs only to a few minutes before the produced an image. _

"_You'll have to wait to see the picture... I have to fill up the film first…"_

"_O…" Film? What was that? She looked away from him down at the camera. The cheerful look slowly disappeared as her face held a sad look. The mask still had its crack. She turned the thing in her hand for a moment._

"_Did you know, some people believed once these things stole a part of your soul...?"_

"_Do you believe that?" She looked up at him for a moment. The sad, light smile came across her face. _

"_In a way…yes."_

_XoX End XoX_

The sun was starting to set off in the distance; the day had gone full circle. Different kinds of colors flooded through the large glass windows as he inked his sketch. It had taken him a long time to try and recapture that smile, that image that opened a small doorway to something he knew was there now. It was hard to imagine how he could not have seen it before. Maybe the beauty of the outside can hide the scares of the inside from the world better then he would have thought. Half of the main room was blocked from his view as only one black curtain laid undone. He sat behind this one, so that the world could not distract him from his work. This was probably the reason he didn't hear them when they came in. The door that led to this room opened quiet, which was odd, for most of the other doors on the Vione made some sort of noise. It was also because of this that they didn't know he was there. It wasn't until someone struck the keys on the piano that Dilandau noticed someone was there.

"Viole, do you really want to do this?" He heard Shesta's voice say. Dilandau slowly stood up, placing the graphic pencil in his hand down. Walking to the end of the curtain, he peered around it to see them all, standing next to the instruments.

_xVxVxVxVx_

"Viole, do you really want to do this?" Shesta asked softly, slightly worried if he pushed the boy to far he might break down again. It was sort of weird, back in the room a little over an hour ago. They all must have been sitting like that for a long time, for when Gatty came walking in (soaking wet and tired from his long fly with the doppelganger) Shesta's legs screamed in pain when he stood up. The brunette slayer had not let go of Miguel's journal, even now it still remained in his hand. He had dragged them all down here, for what purpose was beyond them. Gatty was still dressed in his uniform that had managed to dry out a bit, though he had discarded the heavy armored jacket. The poor blond looked tired and worn out, but gave no argument. His body seemed to move automatically to the drum set that sat near the wall. The motion, in which he sat down in, looked as if his legs had just given out. Without much of an effort he picked up the sticks and stared down at the white drums as if either waiting for the count off or lost in thought. Guimel was by the piano, back turned to them all as his hand lay on the keys. He couldn't believe what Viole wanted to do, he doubted any of them were in the mood to play, let alone sing. And yet none of them said anything against it.

"Ya…" The response sounded sort of harsh. Shaking his head, Shesta picked up the lead guitar. The bass made a weird sound as Dallet ran his fingers over the strings. Somewhere to his left he heard Guimel touch a few more notes. The room was completely empty, there so no one here but them. It seemed like at the lower Dragonslayers were hiding from them. Did they think if they came near that the bad luck of the Elite would rub off on them? Probably, some of them kids were really superstitious. Viole stood between him and Dallet, his fingers clicking a slow rhyme. This was really going to be bad. Viole didn't even give any pacific song to sing. He was looking down in to the journal again; nodding his head as if to get the beat to something Miguel must have written in there that he hadn't shown Guimel yet to write music for. Looks like they were doing a free style then, but the tempo was moderate not slow. The only sound for a while was snapping sounds that Viole made. After what seemed forever, Dallet picked up the bass and held in him his arms as he started to pluck at strings, in time with Viole. Then the realization came into what the boy had been doing, Viole hadn't been keeping time, but tipping out the bass. A few seconds later, Gatty started on the cymbals and the bass drum. Something about this seemed oddly familiar. Like Shesta knew this song yet… Shesta started his chords and rhymes suddenly, as if his fingers remembered what he couldn't. Seeming right in time as the brunette opened his mouth.

_There's a woman crying out tonight_

_Her world has changed_

_She asks God why_

_Her only son has died _

_And now her daughter cries_

_She can't sleep at night_

Guimel started slowly on the piano, it was probably then it all hit them what they were playing. This was the song, that got them all started on this. Miguel was playing it on the small guitar he owned, when they all first came here. Before they had all were honored with the name Dragonslayers. The redhead thought no one was listening to him. The boy had sought out the solitude of some storage room after a long days practice. Viole had surprised him while the others stood back listening slightly amazed. They all had been making fun of the poor redhead for the first few weeks. The whole episode seemed to had been what broke off the ranks in society that they all held, the beginning of the to be long lasting friendship that was now seeming to be coming to its close. An ending segment of another chapter in each of the slayers lives.

_Downtown_

_Another day for all the suits and ties_

_Another war to fight_

_There's no regard for life_

_How do they sleep at night?_

_How can we make things right?_

_Just wanna make this right_

_We believe _**We believe**

_We believe _We believe

_We believe _**We believe**

_**In this love**_

Whether if they were in the mood to play before or not, it seemed that they were now. Viole seemed so into what he was doing that he forgot about the journal that was in his hand. As the burnet moved along with the music and rhymes, the worn out black book fell forgotten to the floor.

_We are all the same_

_Human in all out ways and all our pain_

**So let it be**

_There's a love that could fall down like rain_

Let us see

_Let forgiveness wash away the pain_

**What we need**

_And no one really knows what they are searching for_

We believe

_This world is crying for so much more_

There was a bright flash of light that brought everything to a sudden stop. Guimel's fingers stumbled over the keys, Dallet hit too many random notes that he just stopped. There was a drum stick that hit the floor in the back, and if it hadn't been for the strap around Shesta's neck, he might have dropped his guitar. The room, once filled with music held the lingering last note before dying off, all the boys stood still as if startled by whatever the flash was. Ayane stood near the door, a small black box was in her hands that she held level to her chest. At the end facing them was a scope. At first the idea had come that the thing was a shadow graph but the box was too small, and had produced a flash of light. Though that was not what had them all startled. It was the look on her face. Black hair fell over cloudy grey eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…. You didn't have to stop…"

_xVxVxVxVx_

It was amazing really how the mood could change so fast. They all lay around the rec room now, Guimel with sheets of music spread out in front of him as he worked on some picture of music. Gatty was staring up at the wall, as he laid out on the floor next to the sheep head. Dallet was sitting in one of the chairs, looking down into some book. Whether or not he was really reading it was unclear, as every now and then he'd turn the page. Shesta sat in the other across from him looking at nothing particular except the black box Ayane had called a camera that now sat forgotten in his lap. Viole was stretched out on the long couch that was build into the wall, his head resting on Ayane's lap. Her hand was rested in his hair; a while ago she had been brushing the youth's long curly hair out with her finger nails. But now, with her head rested to the side and eyes closed, it looked as if she too had fallen asleep. Shesta sighed lightly as he leaned back in his chair. What a great day off.

"I'll give him two days……" Gatty said suddenly as he sat up.

"What?" The blond commander looked at his friend confused. Dallet had set down his book, and Guimel was no longer writing. The solemn looks on their faces echoed the understanding to what Gatty had said.

"I'll give the doppelganger two days… After that, I'm going in after Miguel…."

"Bright ideal...But what about Folken?" Dallet questioned as he tossed his book on to the small table.

"Fuck him… I'm not letting Miguel die if I can stop it…"

"Great, so you're giving the man a day to work whatever Folken has planned?" Shesta sighed. "It'll take him a day to get to Fried... you know that."

"So? Shesta, do you really think the Duke of Fried isn't going to know of an attack by now? We've occupied Asturia for almost a month now! He'd have to be pretty damn dumb not too."

"Alright so what's you're plan?" Gatty shrugged. "So you're just going to walk in there, eh? Typical…"

"Hey! Maybe if you'd stop being such a smart ass we could think of something!"

"Both of you stop yelling before you wake them up……" Guimel warned as the two leaders glared at on another. "I agree with Gatty, if we can come up with something, and pull it off without Dilandau-_sama_ knowing. Then not only can we keep him out of getting the wrath if we fail, but Folken can't do anything to him. Also long as we keep Dilandau-_sama_ out, I'm in…"

"I agree…. Dilandau-_sama_ has the most to lose if this goes wrong..." Dallet concurred. "Though most likely only two of us can get out of here without being noticed only for a certain time… So, who's going with Gatty?"

"Me…" Viole's voice cut in to the conversation.

_xVxVxVxVx_

Dilandau sat on the floor, the black curtain against his back as he stared out into the darkening sky. He could no longer hear the voices of his slayers. They had been talking so long, that the sun's light had been long lost to the darkness. Voices raised and fell quietly as the five of them schemed their plan to save their missing member. Dilandau tuned them out as he stood up and walked over to the sketch pad without making a sound.

xXxXxXxXx

Van leaned against the window looking down at the court yard, the night sky looming over. What a bad day today turn out to be. Well, at least they made it to Fried alright, kind of. Princess Millerna had been able to get Allen's wound to stop bleeding, he was now recovering in the room across the hall from the one Van was in now. Well, that was if you could call this a room really. The back wall was really the only really wall, the others were made of some sort of blind that fell from the ceiling down to the floor, easily arranged so that the room could be reshaped and sized if needed. Pulling a leg up to his chest, he looked down at the mat placed on the floor, sheets tossed about from his inability to go to sleep. Even though sitting on the window edge was starting to get uncomfortable, the though of going back to lie down on that thing didn't seem very appeasing. After sleeping on the ground for the passed week, the softness of the bed felt too…soft against his back. Frowning Van looked away from it back out into the little court yard. Most likely he would end up sleeping on the hard floor. Though sleeping wasn't what he had in mind at this time. He was too busy retracing the steps of the day. Princess Millerna's introduction to the Duke had been short, well because the Duke of Fried wasn't at the palace at the moment, only his four year old son. Odd how grown up the boy seemed to be. The kid did however somewhat remind him of Allen for some reason. Must have been the blond hair and blue eyes, that trait seemed to run in the Asturian royal family line.

The light from the moons bathed the small court yard. He could see the bushes that made a prefect square in the center, the trees that grew up near the walk ways. This little court yard enclosed by three of the palace walls that sat against the higher guard wall. Raising his arms against his now risen leg, Van let his mind wander off again to the day's events. The battle had probably been the turning point, had Allen not shown up when he did Dilandau would have probably won that. The red-eyed demon was a lot better at him in guymelefs fights, just like Allen was. Which by far, sucked. How was he supposed to revenge his country, his people, if everyone he fought he lost against? He had to get better, and fast. That was the only way he would be able to do anything without having to depend on someone being there to back him up, the only way he could protect…her.

Aiko, odd how one's mind turns so quickly back to the object that had made him sit likes this in the first place. She had known about the Dragonslayers attack before he even knew that they were there. On top of that she kept on pointing them out. Which was weird, because even time he looked in the direction she point he couldn't see anything there after he dodged the attack. She had to be able to see them that could be the only reason. But how? Well, the girl had seemed to have some sort of strange power, like being able to find things, and then there were those 'visions' that she has had. Could it be the curse of the moon perhaps? Lady Ayane seemed to be able to do that as well. Like back in Fanelia, the woman had found the dead assassin's body without even moving from the spot she had been standing at by the fountain. But maybe…. Van slipped off of the window and walked over to the bed and pulled off a blanket and grabbed a pillow. Maybe Aiko could show him how to do that, to see the unseen. He'd have to ask her tomorrow. Right now he needed to get some sleep. Van sighed as he lay out on the wood floor next to the bed mat.

_xXxXxXx_

Aiko growled as she followed Van and a tired Merle outside. Why the hell did she have to get up this early? It wasn't like she knew what time it was, but she knew that it was well before she was ready to get up. Van had barged into her room with a yawning cat girl in tow, telling her to hurry up and get dressed. And when she asked him why, he said that he needed to have an important talk with her outside in the courtyard. It had taken her a while to shake off the fogs of sleep, but once she had, she was wide awake and there was no problem getting into her usual attire: the black cargo pants, black spaghetti corset shirt with hooks going down the middle, and of course, her black hiking steel toed boots. On her way down the hallway, she was able to put her hair into a loose braid that went down her back. After what seemed forever, they finally make their way into the grassy courtyard. The small hedges made a square around the small courtyard giving them room to do almost anything.

"Alright Van…tell me why you have dragged me down here at the break of dawn…" She said with a slight growl. Merle shot her a glare telling her to be respectful. Aiko rolled her eyes. "Please?" Merle's glare only deepened, but Aiko ignored it and decided to pay attention to Van.

"I…" He started to say, but stopped and looked at the ground as if he was still deciding on something. The morning sun was starting to peak up over the high walls, if it hadn't been for the fact that she was slightly grouchy from being kicked out of bed so freaking early she might have enjoyed the view. She might have even wondered out from the palace walls back into the city to see what the sunrises looked like against the valleys of rice fields. This country had a lot of them, especially near the capital; it was about the only thing she had really noticed when they got here late yesterday afternoon. It kind of reminder her of back home on Earth, outside of Tokyo in the countryside, and of the picture in Ayane's apartment that hung in the living room, or well what she would call a living room even though Ayane didn't own a T.V. in her house. In fact there wasn't much in the way of any technology in that plant infested apartment. About the only thing with the latest stuff was the kitchen. But that was about it, Ayane didn't have a T.V. or a computer. It was kind of strange to think about it, how in the world did Aiko ever keep herself amused in that place? It was always just her, Ayane, the tons of weird plants that grew every where and that damn teddy bear. Wait, why in the world was she even thinking about that? She should be paying attention, not that Van was saying anything at the moment. The sunlight was dancing through those uneven locks of dark brown hair. Odd, Aiko sort of wondered it the young king ever brushed that mop, probably not. It didn't look like it. Not that there was anything wrong with, o no it sort of fit that personality of his. Like right now, he was hiding his eyes from her by those unruly bangs as he was thinking. Wow, Aiko was really too damn tired to be thinking at the moment. "I want you to………" He looked back at her. "……to teach me how to see the unseen. Twice now you have saved my neck by pointing out the Zaibach soldiers to me, I want you to show me how to do that. So I can…… So I can fight better against them." Aiko stared back in shock. It took a couple of moments for her tired brain to register what he was asking her. Merle looked at Van, then Aiko, then back to Van before she poked Aiko.

"Aiko? You didn't fall asleep did you?" Aiko blinked, and then sighed.

"Van, I'm not the person you should be asking…I'm still trying to learn it. The person you should be asking is Ayane." He frowned slightly looking at her slightly confused.

"Why?" Aiko looked at him as if what she had said should have been obvious enough.

"Because she's the one who taught me what I know so far. I haven't had enough practice to become the teacher. I was barely able to see the invisible monsters. If I wasn't so observant, I wouldn't have seen them. I'm just a beginner Van…I can't teach you…not well anyways…The master is Ayane…" Something or well someone slapped her on the side of the head.

"O stop being such a downer, my goodness." Aiko turned to glare at Merle as she walked over to Van; in that little innocent walk that she has as if nothing is wrong. "Van-_dono_ asked you to do something is that so hard to do? I mean, Ayane isn't here right now, now is she? And the like ability that Ayane will back anytime before Zaibach attacks again isn't very high now is it? The least you can do is teach Van_-dono _what you do know. It'll be more helpful then not knowing anything isn't it?" Aiko was ready to beat the girl to a bloody pulp, but she sighed. Sending a very deadly glare to the small feline, she looked at Van.

"Alright….I'll teach _Van _the techniques best I can…" She again glared at Merle.

"Why you little…" Aiko cut her off by looking at Van. This was going to be weird. It was hard enough when Ayane started to teach her, it had taken her months to get it even close to finding what she was looking for exactly.

_XoX_

"_Ayane I can't do this!" She cried out in frustration, the setting sun loomed in the distance over the city. Below she could hear the evening traffic racing down the streets somewhere down below. Not like Aiko wanted to see it. Ayane's apartment was on the top floor in a huge building. From here anyone could see the Tokyo tower really well, but the view down onto the city was a little nerve racking even for her. Aiko was standing somewhere in the large garden that occupied a large part of Ayane's floor. So her apartment wasn't as big as all the others, being the only apartment on the top floor (well ok, it was a condo but who cares?), a lot of the space was open. The living part was probably only half of the building length; the rest of it was an open garden, which Ayane took much pride in. Speaking of her, Aiko looked over angrily at the solemn woman that sat on a white bench shaking her head. The breeze that was always there blew through the garden making the leaves of the sakura tree behind her move. Her short uncurled hair was pulled back off her bare shoulders in a simple pony tail, for once Ayane was wearing normal close which consisted of a white spaghetti strapped shirt and black cargo pants. _

"_Of course you can, you get closer and closer each time you try." Aiko glared at her._

"_Sometimes I wonder if you really even hide that bear of yours out here…"_

"_He is… And would you hurry up and find him already, he doesn't like being left alone. It's gonna get dark soon…" Ayane made her request sound like a plea that almost made Aiko fall over. The woman treated that bear like it was a living thing. At times it could be scary, like her and that damn lighter. Sighing in anger she took back up the pose she had before, and closed her eyes. She was going to master this, she was going to!_

"_You're not going to find anything with that attitude Aiko… Stop getting so angry, it clouds," Ayane's voice came to her as she held her eyes closed, "your mind, just simply relax and focus… it will come to you in good time. Don't rush it."_

_XoX_

"OK…basically you just need to picture what you're looking for… You have to concentrate solely on that thing or person. With practice, you'll find what you're looking for…" Van nodded, giving her his full attention. "Now that you know the basic step to find the item or person you're looking for, we need to practice…" She looked around as if looking for something. "Now we just need something to for you to find…." She said quietly as if she were talking more to herself then the other two people standing there.

"O! ME! Van-_dono_ can look for me!" Merle shouted before bounding off behind the hedges and disappearing. Aiko sighed.

"I guess Merle will work…" She turned to look at Van. "OK. Van…Now just picture her in your mind. Concentrate on her image alone." Van shut his eyes. The courtyard became deadly quiet except for the light breeze that blew through the trees. After a few minutes passed, Van growled.

"I can't…its not working…" Aiko sighed as she shook her head.

"Van, you're not concentrating hard enough… Just relax…you're not going to find it if you're rushed. Now watch……" Aiko stood still with her hands at her sides. Slowly, her pendant began glowing. A few quiet moments passed before the pendant suddenly went dark.

"There…that's where Merle is hiding…" Aiko pointed to a point in the hedge directly to her left. At first, nothing happened. Merle chuckled to herself.

"Ya…Like I'm going to stand up……what a moron……"

"Merle?" Van's voice rang loud and clear over the courtyard. Blushing slightly, she jumped up and down, waving her arms.

"Yay! You found me Van-_dono_!" Aiko sighed a breath of relief. For a moment there she thought that she had guessed wrong. She watched Merle run over and hug Van, almost tipping him over. Shaking her head, she walked up to Van.

"See? Nothing to it…you just have to concentrate. You can do it…" The whole little moment was kind of ruined then, them all being out here in the courtyard, too early to be disturbed. Maybe, if she had more time she could have given him a little more of a lesson then that. Ayane was always the better teacher; she could explain things in terms anyone could understand. Aiko wheeled around at the sound of clapping, the sound seemed to have caught them all of guard. The instant before turning around she could see both Van and Merle go tense. The small blond prince was standing at the edge of the courtyard, still slightly in the shade of the building. Behind him, the dark skin, older man stood, bald with a white bread. It took a moment for her to remember the older man's name, Boris. The kid, though, was Prince Shid. Aiko blinked a few times, trying to make sense of why the prince and his bodyguard was up this early in the morning…Paying attention to them as a matter of fact. Aiko sighed tiredly. This was turning out to be one weird day.

"That was amazing! How did you know where she was?" The small prince looked up at her with awe. Aiko couldn't find the words to answer his question. All she could do was stare down that the small child. Aiko tried to explain, but her mouth refused to work. She unconsciously growled at nothing in particular. Where is Ayane when you need her? She's going to get it for pulling another disappearing act...

_xXxXxXxXx_

"You want to do what now?" Folken looked up at the boy for a moment, away from the paper work he was busy reading over. The silver haired general was standing on near the other side of the table that was in his study, out of uniform. The long sleeve turtle neck shirt gave the boy a taller look. Though how he could walk around dressed like that was beyond understanding. The air units were undergoing repair, so the Vione was in a state of unbearable heat. The normal tiara that adored the boy's forehead was gone. It was rightfully named a tiara, because it was one of the few things that Dilandau had that belonged to any of his deceased family. Dilandau stood with his arms crossed over his chest, looking off to the side. The long bangs of his hanging over the ruby colored eyes.

"A melef session… My second and third wings are not as comfortable piloting just yet… If I'm going to be taking them into battle, I want them to-"

"No, out of the question…" Folken turned back down to the papers that he was reading, ending the discussion there. He had enough practice with this to know if he didn't stop them soon; the conversation would end with both of them at each other's necks in an argument.

"You didn't even let me finish!" Sighing and placing the paper back down, he looked over at the young man, who was now standing up straight looking at him.

"Do you not remember the conversation we had two days ago? You will not-"

"Retrieve Miguel! I know that…" Dilandau growled as he threw his hands up in the air. "Do you not think, Folken, that I haven't had that same conversation with Chancellor Merlin? What forty different times? I know the consequences if I go against the orders of a superior officer! But at this moment, Folken, the moral of my men suck! The first wing has done nothing but mope round! And my second and third is starting to take on the toll of that. I will not take men into battle that are in that state of mind. Not unless I plan on getting them all killed! All I am asking for is six hours of practice time. I swear I will not leave communication range of the Vione."

"Two hours….."

"Five…"

"Four hours.. Take it or leave it, Dilandau but that is all I will give you."

"Alright…" Dilandau smiled slightly at him. "Four hours…"

"And YOU will not leave _radar range_ of this fortress understand?"

"Perfectly."

_xXxXxXxXx_

Aiko fumed as she walked the hall way to some unknown destination. Why the hell did she have to go see the human eye sore? All she was going to do was stand around while Millerna fawned over how badly hurt he is and ordering everyone out so that the pretty boy can have some 'beauty sleep'. Turning down another hallway, she growled. Why the hell did that bloody knight have to save her anyways? That would have been perfect! Aiko dying innocently on a strange and exotic land. And it wouldn't have even been her fault, so Ayane couldn't yell at her. Aiko growled again as her boots clicked on the tiled floors. Stupid playboy…She'd have to have a 'talk' with him later. She played with the black bracelets that she had somehow found in her bag earlier that day after the teaching lesson. Ayane was going to get it so bad when Aiko found her again. It would have been a lot easier if she had been there to explain the things that Aiko couldn't. But then again….the last time Aiko heard Ayane was after _that_ happened. Sighing, she pushed those thoughts aside. To be honest, Van did pretty well for his first time. They had continued practice long after the prince and his bodyguard left. It had taken him a lot less time to figure out how to find the cat menace then she had taken trying to find the damn teddy bear. But then again, he was really persistent on learning on how to "see the unseen" as he had put it. Van…he had been occupying her thoughts a lot lately… and it annoyed her to no end. She wished that Ayane was here. She was sure that the girl could make some sense of all of this crap. She'd probably just yell at her for not seeing it on her own. It was probably somethi- BAM!

"FUCK!" the word echoed off the walls as Aiko stumbled back and tried to regain her lost footing. Her eyes slightly focused on the metal bars that she had just walked into. After she got her balance back, she ran up to the cage door and kicked it.

"You fucking bar!" Her eyes widened as she fall on her bottom holding her foot while cursing the bar with every known curse there was.

"O…k….. Did I do something wrong?" a familiar voice drifted to her passed her own cursing. Aiko had frozen, with her foot still in her hand and looked back at the metal bars that made up the jail door. Something moved from a sitting position to standing up. She watched the redheaded Dragonslayer step into the dim light of the cell. "O…It's just you…." Aiko's foot dropped from the hold that the hands had put on it.

"Where the hell did you manifest from, Miguel?" Aiko asked as stood up, and glared at him through the bars that separated them.

"Umm….No where?" He blinked at her confused, and then shook his head. "What in the world are you talking about crazy girl, I've been here! Don't you know, prisoners get put in ….the…Dungeon…?" The last part he said really slowly as if she was dumb for not knowing the obvious. Aiko looked around as if seeing the place for the first time.

"How the hell did I get here?"

"You walked in here? Like as in you walked in to that bar there? Geez, girl what in the world is the matter with you?" Miguel crossed his arms as he walked a little closer to the bars but not to close. "First you bather me when I'm in a meat locker, and now you interrupt my meditation... Are you stalking me?" Aiko glared at him.

"Why in the hell would I wanna stalk you? You're not my type…"

"Let me guess……… You're in to girls right?" The slayer smirked slightly; the shadows of his bangs covered his eyes from few. Aiko blinked in shock for a few seconds, letting the words sink in.

"Why you bastard! Jus cause I'm not interested in your ugly face doesn't mean that I'm gay!" The smirk sort of died from his face but didn't fall completely.

"O really? Then why did you beat up Ayane? I figure it was because she wouldn't give you any…"Aiko froze. _He didn't just say that……he didn't say that Aiko….don't blow your top….he didn't say that…_ Aiko growled as his smirk widened.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She ran up to the bars and tried to grab him. "How dare you!" As much as she tried, she couldn't reach him from where he stood. "How dare you say that about Ayane!" She then gave up on trying to reach through the bar and started punching and kicking the bar so that it would open.

"Boy, are you a dumb cookie…" The redhead slayer laughed, waving his hand in the air. "All that kicking and stuff isn't going to get solid copper bars to open... Geez, are you a blind bat? The keys are right behind you……" Aiko stopped pounding the bars, and looked behind her. Sure enough, there was a ring of keys hanging on the nail next to the corner. Aiko growled, and went up to pick up the keys but then stopped._ Wait a minute…Even though I wanna beat him to a bloody pulp, those bars are the only thing keeping him from me…He's a soldier…He could have me down and out before I even started…_

"Looks like you're not a dumb cookie after all…" She whirled around to see him leaning back against the bars, his back to her. She could see the solemn empty look on his face though as he looked into the shadows of the cell. "Look, I'm sorry that I said that ok? I was…just looking for a way to get out of here… I didn't mean any of that…" Aiko looked at him with sad eyes.

"You do know that if she finds out that you said that, she'll do more to you then I will…right?" She placed the keys back on the hook, and walked back towards the bars. "I didn't mean any of it either…and I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings..." She licked her bloody knuckles as she started walking away. "To be honest…you are kinda cute…" With that she walked around the corner and out of sight.

_xXxXxXxXx_

Shid stood under the walk way that surrounded the small courtyard, resting his head against his small hand. The hat on his head fell slightly to the side, a few of his bangs hung over his blue eyes as he watched the three. This must have been the second morning now since they had arrived in Fried, Aunt Millerna was busy seeing to the Heavenly knight Allen so he didn't want to bather her. The stories his mother told him after all were nothing more then pretty lies, there was no such thing as an unbeatable knight. The two of the three in the courtyard seemed to be arguing about. The third, the young king of Fanelia, seemed to be trying to get them to stop. They had been out here for a while now, the taller girl that worn strange black pants and a revealing black shirt had been teaching the young king how to find the "unseen". Whatever that meant, the young prince hadn't the clue. But, it was interesting to watch them. The girl, Aiko, was a strange one, not just by the way she dressed but also in her manner. Actually, she didn't have much in the way of manners, the only two people she addressed with titles was him, and Aunt Millerna. Though that title seemed a bit stressed at times, as if to show a dislike or was it trying to hide annoyance? Either way, that was about all he could draw from the bunch, through there was a lot of reference to someone called Ayane. Lady Merle seemed to hiss that name every now and then in there conversation. Kind of like now…

"Are you even teaching him right, Aiko? Or are you too scared to try because Ayane's not here?" The cat girl was hissing. They had gone from Van-_dono_ having to find the cat girl to now finding objects that had been hidden. The poor king wasn't having as much luck as he had been having yesterday.

"Will you shut up, you stupid cat!"

"Will you both stop?! I can't concentrate with you both yelling!" Sighing, Shid leaned his head against his hand once more.

"The three of them are a strange bunch…" A voice came from behind him. Shid turned to face the older man that had been in charge of him since his mother's untimely death. Boris was studying the group out in the middle of the courtyard. Standing up straight, the young blond prince went about fixing his hat that had fallen as he thought up quickly something to say. It was so hard sounding grown up, but that was what had been expected of him for a long time. That was why his father always left him in control of the castle until he returned from his yearly tour of the provinces.

"Yes….They are." Well, it sounded good in his head. Shid looked over at them again, the two girls' voices carried on as they continued to yell at each other. The young king was shaking his had. "Though, hopefully we will be able to find out if what Lord Allen said was true… If Zaibach is planning on attacking Freid…."

"There is no need to worry about that just yet Prince Shid…"

"Of course, with the young Zaibach soldier that we have now, certainly Plactu will be able to find out if they plan to do so." The older man nodded as Shid looked away from the three for the last time as he turned to walk down the outside hall. "When is his vessel supposed to arrive, Boris?"

"Within the hour Prince…"

* * *

**SD:**………work is evil……

**GA1:** Stop being a wuss….I have to work 5 days every week….and you don't hear me complain…..

**SD:** ………_Waits for Glass angel to continue_

**GA1:**……Much……

**SD:** _smirks_

_Edit: 12/29/06_


	24. Destiny’s Defiant

_There and Back again_

**SD:** Yay! Another chapter _Smirks_

**GA1: **_Pant pant_

**SD:** uh oh…I think I killed her…

**GA1:** …..

**Disclaimer:** We do not own in any way, shape or form Escaflowne. If we did, we'd be out there making another movie.…We do however own our respective plot changes and characters.

_Spirit Dancer: Aiko, Shiva_

_Glass Angel: Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Children, Caim and any other character that she decides that she needs to put in this story to make it a good one…_

_All rights reserved._

**Special disclaimer:** Any songs used during the production of this story are not ours (unless indicated) but are own and have their copyrights to their singers/writers. Also, do to the fact the 'singers' in this story may not fit to the original sing (ie. Miguel singing an Avril Lavigne song) doesn't really matter to the writing of this story. It is the lyrics that are in use.

-Song in use for this chapter: Precious Rose, by Shindao Naomi; Figure 09 by Linkin Park

**Singing notes for chapter:**

'**word' – **Figure 09, background music

'_word' –_ Ayane; Precious Rose

'word' – na

'**_word'_** –na

**Special note from GA1:** Please review people; I really do not like the 'hit counter' because it doesn't tell you really if your story has been read but how many times someone has opened it. Writers still want to hear from their readers, so please review. Tell us what you liked or hated...flame us (but only if it is a constructive flame...) but please review. We like to see the reactions of our readers so we know what you like or don't so we can improve our story.

* * *

Chpt. 23_ Destiny's_ _Defiant _

"I can't believe this…" Gatty growled as he pulled on his jacket. This was horrible, the attack on Freid had been moved up, now there was no possible way they could get Miguel tomorrow, they had to do it today. But they couldn't even do that now, with Dilandau-_sama_ taking them all out on a guymelef training session. All of them were going, not just the Dragonslayers but also the second and third wings. So there was no possible way they could pull off sneaking off the Vione. Not that it would work really well, within an hour someone would notice them missing, and right when they got their melefs out of the hanger they would be seen. So no matter what, they would be in trouble. Viole walked besides him, head hung down staring at the ground. Right, and this moron's attitude was starting to get to Gatty. This depressed mood of his was becoming very unbecoming of the slayer. Viole was normally the joker in any bad situation. The hanger was in chaos as the hanger crew prepped all twenty-three guymelefs for launch. Dilandau-_sama_ was in the center of the gathered group of soldiers that made up the wings. Refina was standing up on a platform relaying orders to the group, with their lord standing behind her nodding slowly. This wasn't uncommon really to see the young woman in a position of command. Even though it was against Zaibach regulations, Dilandau-_sama_ did this anyways. Regulations kept him from promoting the girl in to the first wing but he could twist the regulations to allow her some sort of commanding position. The other Dragonslayers were up by their guymelefs, they didn't really need any briefing on what they were doing. Not really, all Dilandau-_sama_ did with them now in days was throw them out of the Vione and shout orders over the com. This was ridiculous! Gatty slammed his fist against the wall as he walked out onto the hanger floor.

"Alright, does everyone understand the objective?" Refina's voice carried over to him, her brown hair tossed about slightly in the breeze that went through the open hanger. Whatever Guimel saw in that girl was beyond him, she wasn't the prettiest girl here. Her nose had been broken a few times in hard training sessions and had healed slightly crooked. The girl also lacked a lot of figure; she was really just sort of plain. The only really interesting thing about the girl was her green eyes.

"Yes ma'am!" Voices called out in unison. Sometimes the lower wings were really annoying, probably because there were so many of them.

"Alright, dismissed!" The group dispensed as they headed to their guymelefs. This was going to be one long day. The wings were probably going to be set against the Dragonslayers again. Gatty really hated this game. Most of the time the Dragonslayers won it, only a few times did the lower wings win. Though, the blond was not in the mood for this. Refina turned and saluted Dilandau before jumping off the platform. He watched her run off to her guymelef before looking over at them.

"Gatty, Viole come here for a moment please…" Viole's head snapped up next to him as the two looked at each other before slowly walking over to the platform. Dilandau jumped down from it as the two approached him.

"Yes, Dilandau_-sama_?" He didn't look at them right away, as his red-eyes scanned the hanger before turning to them. The look on his face was solemn.

"The two of you have three hours and thirty minutes got that?" Gatty looked at Viole for a second then back at the white haired general in confusion.

"Sir?" Dilandau just crossed his arms as he looked away from them.

"That gives you half an hour to get him…" He turned away from the two of them without another word and walked away. The two of them remained silent staring after the young general.

"Gatty……I just think he gave us permission to ditch…" Dilandau could hear Viole's voice say. The two of them didn't move for a while, actually Dilandau didn't hear the two of them move because he walked quickly away. That was about all he could handle doing at this time, it was all the help he could give his slayers. If something went wrong, he could always say that the two of them went missing during the training and he didn't have the time to look for them. Hopefully that would be enough time for them, thirty minutes was all he could give them. Folken agreed on four hours, so the extra thirty minutes was their leeway. Unconsciously, Dilandau balled his hands into fists as he reached his the steps that lead to his Alseides. Good thing he had Refina do all that, his stomach was starting to make him feel sick. Damn nerves. Something touched his shoulder.

"Don't worry….. It'll be alright I promise..." He turned his head sharply to see the young healer standing behind him. Her short hair was pulled up in a French braid, and she was wearing her uniform again. Well most of it, she had not bothered to put the head part back on. Not that Dilandau minded that much; he liked her strange colored hair. Shaking his head though he looked away from her, shoulders slumped down as he rested one hand of the railing.

"How can you be so sure?" Her arms encircled his as she leaned against him.

"You can defy destiny……" He turned to look at her again, frowning. She was looking down at the ground… face empty of expression. Though the only thing he noticed was that the dark blue pendent around her neck seemed slightly lighter. She turned her head to look at him. Smiling at him for a moment, she kissed him on the cheek before letting go of his arm.

"Defy…destiny?"

"I'll stay with Folken-_sama_ while you're gone ok?" She waved her hand at him, the seriousness gone and his question unanswered as she started away. "His study needs to be dusted... Real badly…"

xXxXxXxXx

Aiko walked around the castle grounds. Stupid Merle…who the hell did she think she was anyway? Here she was trying to help her precious _Van-dono _out, and the damn cat goes and bites her head off for being scared and not teaching Van the whole entire lesson. Not that he could handle the entire lesson…he could barely find Merle the first couple of times…and when Aiko had added another item, he would keep on finding Merle instead of her boot…and then the damn cat nuisances had accuse her of not teaching him right! Who the hell did she think she was? A princess? Aiko growled as she reached a courtyard with a fountain in the middle. She stopped as she listened to the fountain as it sent water in the air; only to come down again…The corner of her mouth rose in a semi half smile as she sat down on the steps in front of the fountain. She took out her CD player, and turned it on. Placing the headphones around her neck, like a necklace, she turned the volume up to full blast... She smiled as the music began to play loudly. She closed her eyes and listened to the music as the breeze played with the strands of hair that had escaped her braid. As the music played, her mind traveled to its own little world.

**Nothing ever stops all these thoughts**

**And the pain attached to them**

**  
Sometimes I wonder why this is happenin'**

**  
It's like nothing I could do would distract me when**

**  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again**

**  
'Cause from the infinite words I could say I **

**  
Put all the pain you gave to me on display**

**  
But didn't realize **

**  
Instead of setting it free I**

**  
Took what I hated and made it apart of me**

Aiko's eyes snapped open as the images of that night played through her mind. Tears pricked the back of her eyes as she remembered what had happened. Van had told her after he had saved her from the geckoes. The only thing that she had remembered before he told her was the look in Ayane's eyes. The look of fear…as if Ayane thought that she would continue beating her. Aiko pounded her fist against the stone steps until it started bleeding. It still hadn't healed from when she tried to get into Miguel's cell, but she didn't care. She had almost killed Ayane…if Van hadn't come when he did, Ayane might not have survived…

**Hearing your name **

**  
The memories come back again**

**  
I remember when it started happenin'**

**  
I'd see you in every thought I had**

**  
And then**

**  
My thoughts slowly found words attached to them.**

**  
And I knew as they escaped away I was**

**  
Committing myself to 'em **

**  
And every day **

**  
I regret saying those things**

**  
Cause now I see**

**  
That I took what I hated and made it apart of me.**

She would have killed Ayane…Her life support…her refuge… The only one who actually cared for her…And she almost killed her! All because she was fucking sleepwalking! Aiko pounded the ground a few more times…opening old wounds, and beginning new ones…She was becoming just like the people she hated…Resorting to violence when ever she was scared or angry…She was becoming exactly like them… Her vision began blurring as the tears tried to fall, but she wouldn't let them…She wouldn't let others see her pain… her weakness …

**And now**

**  
You've become a part of me**

**  
You'll always be right here**

**  
You've become a part of me **

**  
You'll always be my fear**

**  
I can't separate  
**

**Myself from what I've done  
**

**Giving up a part of me  
**

**I've let myself become you  
**

"Aiko!" Aiko closed her eyes. Why now! Why did the fur ball have to show up now? Merle called her name a few more times before she actually found Aiko sitting on the steps.

"There you are! Allen sent me to look for you… He's in bed right now….The wimp…" Aiko rolled her eyes as she shut off her CD player, and stood up. She brushed the dirt that had resided on her knuckles. Merle suddenly gasped.

"What the heck happened?" Aiko looked at her with an expressionless face until she got an idea and a crazed smile made its way across her face.

"I got pissed…." She said as she licked the trails of blood that were making their way down her hand and fingers. She tried not to laugh at the face that Merle was giving her as she walked away. Merle eventually caught up with her, and glared at her.

"I'll never understand you Mystic Mooners…" Aiko's smirk widened a little before turning to her making the cat girl stop and look at her.

"Good…. I don't think we were meant to understand talking animals either…" Aiko started to walk off down the path back into the palace when Merle grabbed her hand. The cat girl, who had been running on all fours earlier, was now standing up searching her pockets for something. "What are you…?"

"Even though you may like the taste of blood, you psycho, it's gross..." She pulled out a roll of bandages that more then likely she took from Princess Millerna's bag. Holding out the cut knuckles, Merle went about wrapping them. "You should be more careful or you'll worry Van. And the last thing I need is him worrying about you again… I can't believe he promised Ayane-_chan _that…." Aiko's eyes widened.

"What? What did He promise Ayane?" Merle's blue eyes looked up to meet Aiko's jade ones for a moment before going back down to her hand.

"He promised that he'd watch over you while Ayane was gone…" Aiko stared at Merle as if she had grown a third eye. Looking down at the ground, she muttered a quiet "Oh" while Merle finished bandaging her hand. When she finished, Aiko muttered a quiet thank you before heading off towards Allen's room, deep in thought.

xXxXxXx

The hall was dark down here, it always was. That was because down in the ground underneath the rest of the palace. Behind them the torch flickered back and forth, moving their shadows about. Shid stood behind Boris; it was the only way he could be down here for this. As long as he kept quiet, Boris had said he could over look the interrogation of the Zaibach officer. A priest stood not to far away from the bars of the cell, mumbling some sort of incantation. This was probably the fourth time in the young prince's life that he had even met this man. Freid valued this man's abilities for a long time. Though that didn't matter much in Shid's mind, actually Plactu always seemed a little... scary to him. Not that he was even going to tell someone that. The priest stepped away from the bars, allowing Shid the first few he had of the young Zaibach soldier. The boy looked too young to have such a rank. Blue eyes stared ahead at nothing; they were clear and empty of any expression as was his face. He was sitting cross-legged near the bars, arms resting on his knees as if he was meditating.

"The prisoner is ready…" Plactu's husky voice broke Shid away from his thought. Boris stepped forward slightly to address the now hypnotized Dragonslayer.

"Zaibach officer, what is your name and rank?" The man's voice seemed to echo slightly in the eerie halls. The slayer's head lifted slightly to look at him.

"It's Lavariel… Miguel Lavariel, first class tactics officer of the Elite." Shid frowned, not understanding the last part of what the Zaibach sol– Lavariel had said.

"Of the Elite?" Boris turned to look at him as Shid stepped forward.

"Prince Shid…" There was a warning from the older man, but the young soldier was already fixed on the young Prince.

"Of the Elite…" Miguel repeated again in his empty voice. "I am a member of the elite force renown known as the Dragonslayers. Of the Elite is the military term for the unit that is commanded by General Dilandau Albatou."

"Dilandau Albatou? This may not be good…" Boris mumbled as he looked away from Shid back to the imprisoned soldier. "Lavariel, why were you in Freid air space without permission?"

"I had passed into Freid's air space while hunting down a fugitive at the request of Asturia…" The boy said, now looking back at the older advisor.

"What fugitive…?"

"A man… A man that goes by the name of Allen Schezar…"

xXxXxXx

Aiko walked down the hallways, deep in thought. So that's why Van had seemed to be with her all the time…he had promised Ayane. Millerna's voice could be heard down the hall signaling that Aiko was close to the room. The straw doors had been closed to seal off what was happening in the room. Was it her, or did Aiko hear annoyance in Millerna's voice? Shrugging it off, she stepped into the room without a sound. The setting sun had filled the room with golden light; Making Allen and Millerna's hair seem more of an Amber color then the blonde color it was normally. Allen had his hair to one side as Millerna just finished wrapping his torso. It seemed that Millerna was holding a one sided conversation, and Allen was staring off into the distance, looking slightly annoyed. Aiko coughed to announce her presence, making the princess jump slightly.

"You wanted to see me, Allen?" Aiko said quietly, ignoring the glare that Millerna was giving her. Whatever had the blond knight's interest outside that window seemed to fly away as Aiko stepped into the room. The bandages Merle had put on her hand were a little too tight, but she wasn't going to complain about it. The tightness was making pain shoot up her arm each time she closed her hand into a fist. The catgirl walked in after her on all fours just like any normal cat would. Well, normal as in house cat not some giant talking cat. Ok, ya the guy so needed to get a shirt back on. If it hadn't been for the fact that there were more then two of them in the room right now, Aiko was certain Millerna would be drooling.

"Sorry for taking so long… She decided to hide somewhere…" Merle said as she bounded around her to side by the window. Right, Aiko growled slightly in her mind, that catgirl could change her attitude really fast. Only a few seconds ago, she had been acting kind of normal but now she was being her cruel self. What a weird fuzz ball.

"It's alright Merle…" was the responds the cat received while Allen went about trying to get the blue surgical gown on. Not that he was having much luck, every time he moved his left arm he flinched.

"Allen! I told you not to move that arm!" Millerna sat as she jumped into helping him get it back on. Right, Aiko rolled her eyes as she walked a little more into the room before sitting down on the floor. Was it her, or did the heavenly knight look a little uncomfortable at the moment? She waited patiently for him to answer her question; it was obvious that she had gotten here at a bad time. He had probably thought it would take Merle longer to find her. Staring up at the ceiling, she could hear the short struggle to get the gown back on. Now there was the slight uncomfortable feeling of being in here that was probably what Allen was feeling. Ok, so the man wasn't that much of a playboy after all. Hey, he was what almost completely undressed with three girls in the room? Ok maybe not completely undressed, but darn close to it. She heard Millerna move away from the 'bed' to go put away the rest of her bandages that were left over. Pulling her eyes down from the ceiling she looked back at the blond knight. Allen was at the moment staring down at his hands. The look at his face wasn't a few happy one, or a sad one. It was somewhere in between. Ok, what in the world was she missing here? After a few seconds he looked over at her.

"Sorry…" He smiled slightly, the look from a moment again gone. "I wanted to ask you something…"

"Oh?" Aiko looked over at him, waiting for him to continue. "Well, what is it?" She said when he didn't say anything. She turned around so that she was facing him instead of the window.

"Ayane…" The name hung in the air like a sour note. She could hear Millerna drop something in the background but at the moment all ignored it. "She isn't with you all, is she?" Aiko looked back at the ceiling without answering the question. What should she do now? She knew where Ayane was…but she couldn't tell Allen that…He'd probably go after her…injury or no injury. Merle looked at Aiko expectantly. Aiko sighed, and looked over at Allen. Oh well…if the guy got killed…why should she care?

"Ayane…?" Again the name hung in the air. This was probably the first time Aiko had ever said it. Saying things always made them more real. "Ayane is in Zaibach."

_xXxXxXxXx_

Defy Destiny, why in the world did she tell him that? Sighing, Ayane walked slowly down the corridors carrying the small bucket. Ok, the idea of doing cleaning work wasn't really what she had in mind, but being alone for the next four hours? Defiantly out of the question and besides the last time she had a decent conversation with the man was when she tried to make those Fanelian sweet cakes that so did not turn out right. Her eyes scanned the empty hall carefully, this place was always so freaking empty. And dark. This place really needed new lighting, no wonder everyone looked so depressed all the time. They were denied light! Plus this place and the whole gloomy look on it. Slowly her mind began to wonder away as if seemed to do a lot when she walked in these empty halls. Aiko would be in Freid by now; Guimel had been nice enough to let her use one of his many maps every now and then since she had been here. It hadn't been to hard to kept track of them, actually if Dilandau-_sama_ had been smart enough to ask her, she probably could have told him where Van was when they went to go look for him. She hoped Aiko had listened to her advice for once, and took care of herself. But that was probably unlikely. For a while after she called the girl, Aiko had been trying to call her back. Ayane had heard her cell go off at night. But for some reason she could never bring herself to answer it. Perhaps for too long she had played the lifeline, the girl's crutch when everything fell apart around her for the past three years.

No she wasn't going to think about that at all, no way. She was here, Aiko was there. There was about three hundred miles of land between them. Holding her head up high again she focused on where she was going. Well not really she just let her mind wonder again to something else. Her mask, it had now gained another crack. How long would it be now before it started to show? She had been working so hard to keep it from showing; no one has seen it outside of Aiko. And it would stay that way, no one needed to see it, no one needed to know. Emotions of grief got you nowhere, emotions all together got to nowhere. Ayane's head fell down, bangs falling over her face to cast it into shadows. But, maybe it was all right now? Maybe here she could let it all fall away, maybe…

But then again, maybe never got her anywhere either…

Her feet came to a stop in front of the door, without her even having to look up. Rising her head, she looked into the dark color of it; the navy blue color seemed to be the only kind of difference in color in these halls. She wasn't going to walk in there looking like this. _Deep breathes, Aya, deep breathes._ Her empty hand typed in the code to the study lock, and the door slide open. As it passed by her face, the familiar smile came back to her lips; the sad confusion left her eyes. None needed to see it; her mask would not fall now. Stepping into the room, the thoughts in her mind that had come to her in the hall vanished.

The porcelain mask would remain.

_xVxVxVxVx_

Why in the world was there so much paper work that had to be done? Someone back in the main branch in Zaibach must be having a hay day sending him all of this. Probably Merlin, the old coot seemed to enjoy doing that to him ever since he became a Strategoes. Hey it was better then being in the black towers, and the madoushi. Though this seemed to have a lot more paper work then anything else he had done ever did. Sighing he picked up another paper to look at while he filled out another one. The hot breeze went though the study, slightly moving some pieces of paper. He was kind of glad he left his cloak back in his room. It would probably have been too uncomfortable to wear the thing. Though he was going have to go back and get it in a few hours. Dilandau would be back up here after his little melef training session to go over the plans for the invasion. Chancellor Merlin had been sort of open with it, and a lot of what was planned out Folken knew Dilandau did not like. This whole sneak attack thing, the young boy never liked any of it. When the one on Fanelia had been planned out, it had made the young general aggravated for a while. Though, once it was over, Dilandau didn't seem to care about it anymore. What was done was done; there was no changing it. Something that he wished sometimes he could change. Sighing he looked away from the papers to the open balcony doors.

Van……

How much he had grown in the pasted ten years. But that was expected wasn't it? It wasn't like his little brother would stay sweet and innocent forever. He had grown up to know the ways of brutality. He had slain the dragon where his older brother could not. Sometimes he hated fate for that, nothing could ever be changed there was no denying it. Fate had probably set him on this path long before he even knew it. But having to go against his own brother? Fate seemed to have a cruel side to its gift of a new life. A new life that Folken found sometimes he didn't want. Two slim arms, covered in a familiar black cloth fell around his neck, and a head was rested against his.

"What's with the grumpy looking face, Onii-san?" Ayane planted her head down on his shoulder. Folken looked side ways at her, not remembering the door ever opening. She had started taken up the habit of calling him that, even since the whole "sweet cakes" incident that they had. Though, he had no clue in what in meant, all she would tell him was that it was in her native language. Then they ended up in a conversation into how she was able to understand and speak in Gaea tongue when it was not her native. It ended up getting them nowhere and giving him a headache. Placing the paper down that was in his metal claw; he looked back out to the clear sky that loomed outside the Vione. "Onii-san?"

"Nothing, I'm fine Ayane…"

"Aya…or imouto!" She looked at him with a pouty face. And then there was that, the girl had been trying to make him call her by the nickname that the Dragonslayers had taken up or by what ever she was saying in her native tongue. Though, Folken had been raise with the idea that abbreviating someone's name was unrespectful, he had made a refusing note not to call her that. But her persistence was starting to get strong.

"Alright…" He sighed slightly before looking at her again. "Why are you here, imouto?"

"Yeah!" Ayane throw her hands up off his neck and slightly danced around the room. "I finally got you to say something in Japanese!"

"It doesn't help much, if I don't know what it means…" She stopped spinning around the room and looked at him smiling. The young woman seemed to enjoy doing this to him. Her little victory smile did last very long as she suddenly fell backwards. Oddly, Folken found himself jumping to his feet as she hit the floor. "Ayane!"

"Hoie…" Ayane was on the floor, her foot trapped inside a bucket that had spilled out its contents on the floor. With one hand holding her up off the floor, she used the other to rub the back of her head. "Hoie…. That hurts…"

"Are you alright?" She looked up at him confused for a moment, and then smiled. It was probably the biggest smile he had even sent the young woman use.

"Gomen! I'm such a klutz!" Shaking his head, Folken sat back down to return the paper works. Sometimes he wondered about that girl. Though she probably didn't need to answer his question now, the last time she had been in his study she had said it needed to be cleaned. He could hear her get back up onto her feet as he picked the piece of paper that he had been reading back up. He really need to get this stuff finished, it had been piling up for the pasted few weeks now. Books started to be moved about as the young woman went about her work. He looked up momentarily at her as she dusted; her braided hair barely touched her shoulders now. The blue color was mixed though out the end of it. She seemed to be really happy doing that; the smile on her face that had appeared from when he spoke that word didn't seem to fall away just yet. Gods, maybe he should be more careful in what he says, hopeful that word did not mean what he was thinking but something else. He had gotten a great deal down along the paper pretty far before he stopped again. Ayane was humming to herself, but that had started when she first began to dust. She did that when she was cleaning, Folken had noted before but now. Her soft quiet voice was, singing.

_Teritsukeru taiyou ni unadarenai sono hana wa_

(That flower doesn't wither even under the glaring sun)

_Kore kara no michi wo yuku daiji na kimi no tomoshibi_

(I travel down the road from here, my footprints leading in your precious light)

_Ashiato wa tsumibukaku sajin no iro wo someteku_

(This sand cloud's color is becoming stained)

_Honmono no sono wa doko?_

(But where is the real thing?)

_Koe wo age nobashita te ni fureteita kiseki no me wa_

(I raise my voice and touch the hand that reached out to me)

_Omoigakenai katachi ni_

(The eyes of this miracle take on an unimaginable shape)

She seemed so content there sing in her own tongue. Smiling as she worked, Ayane seemed to be ignoring his presence. The young woman didn't have a loud, strong voice when she sung, but it was soft and smoothing. Setting the paper down on the table, no longer interested in reading it, Folken leaned back in his chair to watch and listen to her. The young woman's voice came strong sounding as she went on.

_Dakiyosete kanjiru nukumori ga kotae de_

(From your answer, I feel the warmth nestling in)

_Shinjiteite yokatta to namida afureta_

(I'm glad I believed, my eyes suddenly brimmed with tears)

_Toki wo -_

(Two flow-)

Ayane's voice stopped in a sudden gasp, and she fell against the bookshelf. Folken stood quietly up again as he had when she fell over the bucket. The towel in her hand fell to the floor as she raised her hands up to her neck. A coughing spasm started then as she slowly fell to the floor.

"Ayane?" He moved quietly over to her as she continued coughing, each time getting worse. "Ayane!" The girl was gripping down on her own neck by the time he got to her. He tried to pull them off but couldn't as they remained tightly sealed. Fear echoed in her steel gray eyes. A light illuminated beneath her hands, the dark navy blue of her pendent. "Ayane, what's wr-"

"_To defy…"_ The words passed her lips in a gasp for air.

_xXxXxXxXx_

This was so not the greatest idea in the freaking world. It had taken them an hour and half to get here, leaving them with nothing more the two hours. The worse part of it was, they had no ideal what to do now. Viole and Gatty stood outside the main walls of the capital of Freid with their stealth cloaks on. They had to walk all the way here once they got close enough to have to worry about being seen. Both of them had been quiet for a while now, just looking at the capital. Gods, this was going to be some much harder then they all thought. Sighing, Gatty rested his head against the headrest. What were they going to do now?

"Gatty?"

"Ya?"

"Any ideals?" Well, this was great, they got this far and now they were clueless. Maybe one of them should go sneak into the palace, and then into the dungeon. But then that would put them into danger of being found. They couldn't get caught! Damn it! This was all Miguel's fau-

"Gatty there's movement in the city! I think it's Miguel's guymelef... but I'm not to sure. Fuck, what's wrong with my scope!"

"Hold on a minute and let me look…" Gatty moved his controls quickly now. This might work if Miguel had gotten free, they could get him back to Vione that way. His spy scope rose above the city wall to look inward. Sure enough, it was a Zaibach design. By the time he got a good look at it, the melef disappeared with its stealth cloak. Though that wasn't all, it seemed that Miguel was engaged… with the dragon. "What the! You moron don't fight him get out of there!"

"Gatty drop me over the wall!" The blond commander turned to his attention to the com.

"What!"

"You heard me! Drop me over the wall!" He could hear the sounds of Viole's cockpit being opened.

_xXxXxXxXx_

"Zaibach?" Allen's eyes had gone wide after the words had set in. "What in Gaia is she doing there?" Aiko continued to stare at the ceiling. She really didn't know why Ayane went there…all she knew was that the girl had known some of the soldiers that served under the bastard. "Aiko!" Aiko looked at him, her eyes expressionless.

"I don't know…" Aiko said calmly, looking back at the ceiling. "I don't have any control as to where she goes or what she does …" Allen studied the young girl across from him. Aiko was being way too calm about this…She must know something else for her to be this calm.

"Aren't you worried? You're her friend! Aren't you worried that she might be harmed, injured or worse?" Millerna said for the first time on the subject. Aiko turned her head to look at her with expressionless eyes.

"No…Ayane can take care of herself. She's a big girl…If she wants to be with the bastard, fine by me…" Aiko turned back to look at the ceiling. Allen looked at Merle who shrugged. The girl was being way too calm for this…the Aiko that was aboard the Crusade and the Aiko that was before him now seemed like two different girls.

"Aiko, don't hide anything from me…" Aiko didn't respond at first. Finally she looked at Allen, the corners of her mouth turning upwards in a semi smile.

"I'm not hiding anything Allen. I know that Ayane is alright…and that's all that matters…ne?" Suddenly screams erupted from the courtyard below the room as the building shook violently.

"Zaibach is attacking so soon?" Merle said as she jumped to look out the window. Dust fell from the ceiling as another violent shake ran through it.

"Aiko, Help me…We've got to move Allen to a safer room…" Millerna said as she quickly cross the room to the blond Knight. It was evident that the room might not be a safe place to stay in much longer. Aiko sighed as she placed Allen's right arm over her shoulders and helped Millerna get the man to his feet. There was a grunt from him as they got Allen up; he got hurt more then Aiko thought he had saving her life. Maybe she did owe him something for that instead of yelling at him later. Besides, Ayane won't be very happy with her if she had died. Just as Merle was about to open the door for them to go through, all the shutters opened to reveal Freid soldiers and the elder man who was always with Prince Shid, Boris.

"Allen Schezar, you are here by put under arrest for treason."

"What?" The word left Allen's mouth in disbelieve as he looked at the older man.

"Allen, how could you?" The voice of the young prince asked angrily as he stepped out from behind the older man. He stood to the side with his head looking down. The rumbling outside had stopped now. Actually it had probably stopped when they had been trying to get Allen to his feet.

"Prince Shid? There must be some mistake!" Millerna said now. Suddenly, a grunt from Allen turned her attention away from her nephew. The blond knight now had to support half his weight as Aiko stepped away from him slowly. Her jade eyes hidden from view by her black bangs. "Aiko, wh-"

"_To defy…" _Her voice left her lips, eerily, though the voice was not just of her own but another's as well. Something else shadowed behind Aiko's voice, the sound of another speaking sounded like…

"Ayane…?" The name came from Allen as he held on to his side with his free arm. Aiko stopped a few feet away from them, her head slowly raised. The necklace around her neck began to glow a faint green as she continued to speak.

"_To defy Destiny one must be willing to pay the price… Can you pay the price to save your country young prince?"_ Prince Shid snapped around to look at her startled; actually Aiko had the whole group startled. Several of the soldiers took a slightly step back as if they did not understand what was happening. They were here to arrest the heavenly knight, but the prisoner had escaped as well now, cause havoc outside.

"What?"

"_Do you have the strength to defy your Destiny? Freid will burn because you choose to listen to the two-faced pawn."_

"Two-faced…pawn?" The young prince stepped forward slightly.

"Prince Shid!" The warning from the older man was ignored.

"_Freid will burn…Gaea will burn because you believed in the wrong."_

"Aiko stop! Snap out of it!" Merle shouted as she stepped forward to slap the Mysticer, in hopes to break her of this trance. But before her claws could come even close to Aiko's cheek, her hand was grabbed by the Mysticer's faster hand. The gripped on Merle's hand was so strong it forced her down on her knees as she tried to yank it free. "Aiko! Let go! That hurts!"

"_To defy Destiny… the price to save one's life…"_ Aiko looked down at Merle, eyes still covered by her bangs. The cat girl looked up at her as tears started to swill in her eyes from the pain.

"Please…Aiko…"

"What's the price to save life?" Shid suddenly said out loud. The Mysticer's head slowly turned to face him. Raising her head, the black bangs fell away from her eyes, revealing the empty jade color.

"_The price to defy……………………Is death." _The young woman collapsed to the ground.

_XoX_

_Aiko walked slowly as she looked around her. Everywhere…in every direction as far as the eye could see was blackness. She couldn't even see her hand two centimeters from her face. Just a second ago she was helping the human eye sore out of bed and into a safer room. The guards came and then everything went dark._

"_What the hell…?" She asked no one in particular. "Where the hell am I? Merle? Millerna?" the words echoed off of unseen walls as she continued to walk. "Ayane? Van? Where the hell am I?!" The words played themselves back as she continued to walk. Growling, she stopped and looked around again. "What the hell happened…how did I get here?" Silence. That was her answer. That was the only sound that occupied her ears. Usually she liked the silence…but this was different. "Where the fuck is everyone!" She pounded the ground, the 'thump' echoing until it disappeared. She got up and ran. She didn't know where she was running to, or what she was running from. She just wanted to get out of this place. She finally dropped to her knees from running so far, her breaths coming out in short painful pants. "What the fuck? Where the hell am I! Somebody answer me, damn it!" Aiko fell to her hands and knees. Looking up, she saw nothing but blackness. "Van…Ayane…" She whispered, arms shaking from her weight. "Where are you when I need you, Aya?"_

"_To defy Destiny…"Aiko's head snapped up at the sound of her friend's voice._

"_Aya…?" The ground below her seemed to light up and taking on color. Something was moving but she couldn't see what it was. Standing up quickly Aiko study the ground. The different colors of blue and gray took shape in the darkness; strange green eyes stared up at her. Aiko stepped back._

"_To defy, are you willing to pay the price?" Aiko looked sharply away from the green eyed THING that was projected on the ground, the moving picture. Standing not to far from her was Ayane dressed in some sort of uniform. Her eyes were hidden underneath the loose bangs of hers. Aiko rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Sure enough, Ayane was still standing there in her bizarre looking dress…but then again she's always wearing bizarre looking dresses. _

"_Ayane…" Aiko breathed in relief as she ran up to give the girl a hug. Finally she was getting somewhere. Maybe Ayane knew where they were…and how they could escape as well. As soon as she came into contact with her, however, Ayane went limp. "Ayane? What the hell is going on?" Ayane didn't respond, and her body was as cold as ice. Aiko's eyes widened as fear gripped her. "Ayane! Come on, Ayane wake up! Don't you dare die on me!" Shaking the girl violently, Aiko tried to get the girl to wake up as tears pricked her eyes. "Damn it Ayane… if you die on me, so help me god I'll…" No matter how much she shook the girl, nothing worked._

"_I don't want to die… someone please… Save me." Aiko's head snapped around. That was Miguel's voice. What in the world was going on! Turning quickly back to Ayane, she stepped back suddenly hand's coming up to her face. Ayane was gone. No one was there. The image below her disappeared and she was once again bathed in darkness. But it didn't last as something else appeared below her. Someone was running down a dark stone hallway. She could see a shimmering sword in his hand, as the curly haired brunette ran on. The Zaibach uniform made him almost disappear into the dark hallway._

"_I won't let him die… I refuse to let him die…" Snapping her eyes away from the ground Aiko looked forward again. It was brighter now, sort of in this darkness. She could see the both of them on the ground. The Dragonslayer, Miguel was leaning against her, head limp on her shoulder. His left leg was cut badly, blood dripped down off it. Ayane's arms encircled his waist to hold him up as she sat behind him. "I will pay the price… to defy Destiny." Aiko's face paled as she ran towards them. _

"_NO AYANE! DON'T DO IT!" Aiko yelled as she continued running towards them. "Please, Ayane!" Pretty soon, she was within ten feet of the two. "Aya…Please…" She tried to peel Ayane's arms from Miguel's waist, but as soon as she touched her arm, a sharp pain exploded within her chest and everything went dark._

_XoX_

_I don't want to die… someone please… Save me._ The air was no longer able to reach his lungs, Miguel wasn't dumb. He was about to die, killed by the damn doppelganger. Damn that boy, how in the world did he know that he was behind him? It was all his fault that he was going to die like this. Miguel knew he shouldn't have stayed to fight him though; it wasn't the young king's fault really. The redheaded Dragonslayer had made the mistake and now was going to have to pay the ultimate price for it. Zongi's cold hands dug down into his neck as they prepared to end this. He was probably just going to break his neck now. They would be looking for him soon, that was if they weren't to busy with Allen. Miguel never dreamed that his life would end like this. He would have rather gone out in battle then like this, but it seemed even destiny had a cruel fate for him. Hopefully Ayane could forgive him for breaking his promise. She had told him to be careful and he hadn't listened to her. Now here he was about to-

Air flushed into his lungs suddenly as he fell down to the ground. His coughing spasm made it hard for him to hear the 'thug' as something fell to the ground heavily behind him. Well it looked like he might not die that way after all. Someone picked him up, holding him so that he could get his breath back. Maybe Miguel was just destined to die of the executioner's block instead.

"Miguel, you are one lucky bastard…" Viole's voice said, slightly chuckling. Miguel turned his head to the side to look at the brunette in disbelieve. A bloody sword lay on the ground next to him.

"Viole?" The boy smiled at him slightly. Even though it had been Miguel who had the brush with death, he could feel the boy shaking slightly.

"Sorry for taking so long partner…"

"You…" Miguel didn't get to finish what he was saying as Viole quickly pulled him to his feet.

"You can tell me how much you want a new partner later, ok? Gatty's waiting for us…"

_xXxXxXxXx_

"What is going on here?" Van yelled as he was roughly pulled out of his guymelef by the Freid guards. What was happening? Why did they stop him? That Zaibach soldier was going to get away now. Everything was happening to fast now, the Freid guymelefs had grabbed hold of the Escaflowne before he could get the kid, and now here he was being ruff handled. He couldn't understand a thing that any of them were saying. Allen? Treason? Against Asturia?

"Van!" Merle's voice cried out into the courtyard as she ran passed a few of the now puzzled guards. Somewhere behind her, he could see the head of the young Freid prince as he made his way through the corridor that lead out here. The cat girl pushed passed the men, holding her right hand near her chest as she moved. "Get out of my way! And let him go you morons!"

"Merle?" The two guards that had been holding on to him left go as the cat girl got closer.

"Van… You have to come quickly… Aiko, she's…"

* * *

**SD:** MWAHAHAHA! A cliffy! I'm so evil!

**GA1:**….What do you mean by _you're so evil_? I'm the one who typed most of it…

**SD:** Hey! It's not my fault that my Boss has me working five days out of the week…

**GA1:** Welcome to my world…

**SD: **_Glares_ Shut up….

**GA1:** _smirks and huggles dilly doll_

_Edited 12/29/06_


	25. Lucky

There and Back again

**SD:** Did I ever tell you how much I hate work?

**GA1:** Ya…I think this is the 453rd time…

**SD:** I mean seriously! The new girl gets fewer hours then I do…and she's NEW! What's up with that?

**GA1: **_Sighs while SD goes on about unfair bosses_

_**Disclaimer:** _……………_beep_ …… please leave your own disclaimer at the sound of the beep………_beep_… We do however own our respective plot changes and characters.

_**Spirit Dancer:** Aiko, Shiva_

_**Glass Angel 1:** Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Children, Caim and any other random character I deem appropriate for this story…_

_All rights reserved_

**_Song Disclaimer:_** The song in this chapter is called "Given onto me" and belongs to Evanescence, not us. So please don't sue us!

_**Summary:**_

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXx_; scene change

_italic;_ vision

_XoX;_ Flashback

* * *

Chpt. 24 _Lucky_

_No…It can't be true…_ Van ran quickly down the halls, oblivious to everything around him. The words the Merle had stuttered and that Prince Shid had confirmed echoed as he made his way passed the soldiers that moved in the corridors. Aiko could not be dead, she couldn't be. He had promised her that he wouldn't let anything happen to that girl and he wasn't going to start breaking his promises. Walls blurred passed him, the sound of his feet running over the wood floors seemed to pound in his ears. Aiko was not going to die. There had to be a way to keep that from happening.

**I've been watching you from a distance**

**The distance sees through your disguise**

**All I want from you is your hurting **

**I want to heal you **

**I want to save you from the dark**

The sound of his breath became the most dominate thing to his ears as he made his way around the corner. They all came into sight now, Merle's bouncing figure before him had been leading him here. There was no way he was going to let this happen. Fate could kiss his ass for all he cared, Aiko would not die! The blinds had been pulled up so one could see all that was happening in the room. There were a few soldiers running about in this hall, calling for a healer, but none came. When he entered the room, he froze at the sight. Aiko was staring lifelessly at the ceiling, while Millerna was pumping down on her chest. Her eyes were an unusual faded jade color.

"Come, Aiko… snap out of it!"

**Give unto me your troubles**

**I'll endure your suffering**

**Place onto me your burden**

**I'll drink your deadly poison**

Van's body moved towards Aiko slowly. It couldn't be true, this was just…a bad dream. His body felt numb as he knelt by Millerna, staring into Aiko's lifeless eyes…wishing them to come back to life. Millerna leaned back and wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"There's nothing I can do…her heart just won't start…It's like she doesn't want to live anymore…"

**Why should I care if they hurt you?**

**Somehow it matters more to me **

**Than if I were hurting myself **

**Save you (save you) **

**I'll save you**

Van placed his hands the same way he saw Millerna doing seconds earlier.

"Like this?" Millerna's head snapped up at the sound of his voice.

"Yes Van…In time with your own heart beat…" Van nodded, and started pumping…one…two…three… Merle was crying as she called out for Aiko to wake up, kneeling down by the girl's head.

**Fear not the flame of my love's candle **

**Let it be the sun in your world of darkness **

**Give unto me all that frightens you **

**I'll have your nightmares for you **

**If you sleep soundly**

Seconds stretched into minutes and the time was fading fast as Van tried to get Aiko's heart to start. _Come On, Aiko…Don't die on me…Please don't die…_

"Aiko snap out of it!" Merle yelled as the seconds ticked by. The possibility of Aiko waking up was becoming slimmer and slimmer as the seconds sped by. Millerna placed her hands on Van's shoulders and tried to pull him off.

"Van, its over…her heart won't start…and it's been over three minutes. By now her organs would begin to stop functioning and die…" Van continued as if he didn't hear her. "Van, you're only doing more harm if you continue! I know you don't want her to die…I don't want her to die either, but if it won't start now it never will… you are only damaging the body more if you continue…" Van shook her hands off and continued.

"I…have a promise…to keep…And by the gods…I'm not going to…break…it…" Millerna stared at him in shock.

"Aiko!" Tears made their way down Merle's furry cheeks as she continued to yell her name…as if it would help bring her back.

**Give unto me your troubles **

**I'll endure your suffering **

**Place onto me your burden **

**I'll drink your deadly poison**

Van stared into her faded jade eyes as he continued. _Please, Aiko…If you die…I'd…_ Millerna grabbed his shoulders only to be shaken off again, more violently this time. Pushing down harder and harder onto her chest, a feeling of loss swept through him in waves. Why won't it start? Aiko's skin continued to lose any color it might have had left as she stared blankly at the ceiling. Millerna was yelling something, but Van didn't hear it. What if what the Princess kept telling him was true? What if he's just causing her more pain? His arms ached from pumping so long, screaming at him to stop the constant movements. Again Millerna's hands placed themselves on his shoulders, trying to pull him off. Should he stop? No, there was no possible way he was going to break his promise to Ayane. He promised to keep on eye on her, to keep Aiko from trouble, to keep her safe. If he let this happen, if he just quit at the end and let her slip away…

"Van, as doctor I'm telling you. You need to stop... she's dead! She's never going to coming ba-" Aiko's lifeless eyes suddenly gained back their color as she took a huge breath and started coughing violently. Van fell back in shock and Millerna helped her sit up as Merle licked her face, smiling through her tears. The young black haired girl was shaking noticeably as she held onto Millerna, fear etched into her eyes. Millerna's eyes reviled her shock as she helped the poor girl get her breath back. This had indeed been the strangest of days.

"A-Aiko?" Van said slowly, as he sat up, leaning closer to her. He rested his hand on her forehead to push the strands of loose hair off her face. Fearful jade eyes left their focus on the princess's arm to him.

"To defy….No…" The words were stuttered, and run together as she shook violently. "Aya…please…stop…"

_xXxXxXxXx_

How in Gaea did this happen? One minute she was fine standing by the books. Cleaning them off, smiling, and singing, then the next minute she wasn't breathing. Or well, first she had gone into some sort of coughing fit, and then after whispering two simple words stopped breathing all together. That was five minutes ago, for the past three, Folken had found himself doing rescue breaths in attempt to get Ayane to breath again. The young woman was laying flat on her back at the moment, with her head tilted back. Locks of black and blue hair fell around her, now loose from their braid. Five minutes ago she had stopped breathing, and now he was going on a total of two minutes since her heart had stopped. The black jacket of her uniform had been ripped open to reveal the white dress top that was underneath by his clawed hand. Unbuttoning the thing had become too much of a hassle for him to do quickly. Not that it mattered; he had pretty much ruined Dilandau's uniform set, after Folken had to rip a good part of the white dress to get down to the corset that had been restricting Ayane's lungs to begin with. Time was flying by to quickly and he was running short on time.

Breathing into her mouth again, Folken continued to count the seconds quickly, one more minute before the functions of her body started to shut down. He would only have a short time after that to revive her with minimum brain damage after that time; it was fate's hand that would seal Ayane's destiny. Pushing down on her chest again, Folken found himself wondering were in the world the medics were. He had called for them five minutes ago. Had he been miss counting the time? Had only a few seconds only passed where, to him, it felt like hours? A quick glance at the clock though told him other wise. Somewhere behind him, papers fluttered about as a breeze blew thought the room. The strands of her bangs moved over her empty gray eyes as they looked at nothing particular. What had happened to cause this!

"Come on, Ayane. Breath for me, you're too young to have a heart attack. Come on now!" How long had he been repeating that over and over again? Since her heart stopped probably. Dilandau was going to kill him if this woman did not start to breathe again sometime soon. Where the hell were the damn medics? Each time he pushed down now, seemed to get weaker as his mind became to register the time, it was going to be six minutes soon. The time flew by faster then he thought it had, her body was most likely beginning to shut down now. About the time he started to lift his hands up, to admit his defeat, the young woman's eyes blinked slowly before she pushed herself to the side as she started to cough. "Ayane!"

Folken pulled her up into a still position, holding her up as she slowly started to breath again. The braid that held her short locks of hair had fallen out, letting her hair fall over her face. There was commotion outside the door now, letting him know the medics, that were too late by far, had finally arrived. Ayane, now breathing more regularly, leaned back against his metal arm.

"Gomen, Onii-san." The words left her lips quietly as she past out unconscious on his shoulder. Her soft breathes grazing his neck.

_xXxXxXxXx_

Darkness…Aiko slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to find a dark room. The only source of light was the silver light of the moons that fell through the open window and onto the floor. Aiko looked next to her to find Merle sound asleep, holding her right hand against her chest. Surprisingly, it was wrapped in bandages. Silently asking her what happened, Aiko got out of the bed without waking the cat girl up. Stretching her muscles, she looked out the window at the city below. The edge of the horizon was a dark pink, signaling that the sun had just set. Walking out of the room, she found the halls deserted, and eerily quiet. As she walked, she tried to remember what had happened, but nothing came up. Turning a corner she let her mind wonder, not caring where her feet took her. All she could remember was the weird dream that she had. For that matter she didn't remember ever falling asleep.

The last thing she remembered was helping the human eye sore get to another room, because the building was shaking. Did that mean that Zaibach had already attacked the city? She walked up to a window, and looked out. The city seemed relatively peaceful except for the dozens of guymelefs walking around. OK, so maybe they hadn't attacked yet…That would probably explain where Van was. Turning her mind back to the dream, she played the whole thing over in her head. As the words came back, fear gripped her. So did that mean that Ayane was…? She didn't let herself finish the sentence. Aya couldn't be…that…and Miguel… Even though she hadn't known him for that long, she still liked him. _To defy, are you willing to pay the price…?_ Aiko had heard the whole speech before…Ayane had given it to her a long time ago. Stupid Ayane…She better not have done what Aiko thought she did…If she did… then…Fresh air and running water snapped Aiko out of her thoughts as the sounds of a fountain floated over the breeze. As Aiko looked at her surroundings, she realized that she was at the same place where Merle had found her earlier. She walked towards the fountain; the young prince of Freid caught her eye. Walking up to him, she sat down next to him, making him jump.

"Whoa…calm down, I'm not going to hurt you…" She said softly as she brought her knees up to her chest, and rested her head on top of them. Looking over at the young blond prince, she watched him sit back down next to her. He looked to have so much on that little mind of his. The boy was what… only four……maybe five years old and he acted a lot like Van. Actually, since she had been here, she never really saw the kid play like someone his age should be. Prince Shid's blue eyes were looking down at his hands. Boy, this kid really needed to relax a bit. It was like the weight of the world was on the kid's little shoulders the way he looked to be thinking.

"You were right…" He suddenly said, as he looked away from his small hands to the water in front of them. Aiko sat her head up off of her knees as she looked at the boy, ignoring the unconformable position she was in sitting on the steps that lead down to the fountain's water.

"Right about what?"

"Zaibach had used a doppelganger disguised as Plactu to trick us. They found its body in the city…And the really Plactu's outside the temple walls." Aiko frowned as the boy spoke; he was obviously ignoring what she had just said. But it wasn't hard for her to piece together. Something she had said, did that mean something more happened between what she remembered to now? There was a space of memory that had been left empty. "It's my fault Freid is destined to burn now…"

_Destiny…What a funny thing that seemed to mentioned a lot._

"Destiny……" Aiko found herself sighing. Prince Shid looked away from the water to her again. The words left her as she said them mindlessly. "Someone once told me that no matter what we think, there is always more then one destiny. Fate has many paths that we can walk, but what path we choose determines our ultimate destiny. Though, we can change that destiny by choosing a new path. But for us to do that, we must pay fate a price equal to that of the destiny we should have had from the path that we are currently walking. If you wanted to stop someone's death for example, you must pay a price equal to that in order to reclaim that person path into another." Aiko studied the glittering water as it caught the light from the torches that had been lit. "Nothing is absolutely certain until you come to the end of Fate's path. Freid isn't burning yet is it?"

"No……"

"See…" Aiko turned her head to look at the little prince. "Then it's not certain that its where this path will end just yet. If you try, you maybe able to prevent that destiny from happening…" Aiko shook her head, the corners of her mouth rose to the slightest degree. On a normal person, it would have looked like a grimace more then a smile. "Wow…I'm starting to sound like Ayane…" The corners dropped back down, and formed a frown. Tears pricked her eyes as what she had said sunk in. Placing her head on her knees again, her vision began to blur with unshed tears. _Ayane must be dead…She wanted to save Miguel so badly…She didn't care if she died or not…_ Aiko's eyes widened as she realized the situation. This was how Ayane felt every time that she had attempted suicide. The fear that her best friend might have actually tried killing herself and succeeded, instead of her parents finding out just in time. One tear managed to break free from the rest as it rolled down her cheek. Images flew her head so fast that she only saw glimpses…Ayane yelling at her for taking her life, and not waiting it out. Ayane telling her that her parents might change at the last minute, so she should wait. Aiko would always blow it off, thinking that Ayane was just saying that because she didn't understand. But she had understood…It had been Aiko who didn't understand. Every time that Aiko attempted suicide, Aya felt the pain that Aiko herself was feeling now. The pain of the loss of a close friend. Another tear escaped and followed the first as Aiko glanced out over the water, forgetting that the young prince was still sitting next to her.

"Aiko?" Aiko looked over at him, and stared at him as more tears made their way down her cheeks. "Aiko what's wrong?" Aiko's eyes widened as she stood up suddenly and scrubbed her face to erase the trails that the tears had made, only to be replaced by more. Once she had allowed them to flow, there was no way to stop them…

"I-I've got to go…" Her voice cracked as she tried to wipe the tears off of her face, and keep more from coming. She couldn't let the Prince see her cry…her state of weakness…She bowed quickly before running off. No one had seen her cry except Aya and Van… She kept running, her braided hair flowing out of its braid and down her back. The tears only increased as she ran…the same thought running through her head. Ayane was gone….and she wasn't coming back. There wasn't anyone to comfort her when her parents got a little more violent then usual…there was no one to scare away the kids at school, and protect her from their taunts, and hurtful words…no one that she could turn to when she wanted to get away from her parents for a few days…no one to try and talk her out of killing herself, and trying to get her to wait because it could always get better…The tears were dripping onto the floor as she ran…they wouldn't stop…they just kept on coming. She cried for everything that she couldn't before. She cried for being separated from Ayane when Fanelia burned to the ground. Cried for Ayane when Aiko had found her on the floor of the floating rock… Cried for when Van was being beaten because she hadn't been paying attention and got caught by the pink haired bastard with the damn snake. Cried when she was sleepwalking, and had beaten Ayane to a bloody pulp. Cried for herself when she would get beaten, and felt as if there was nothing left to live for. But there had been…there always had been…she was just too blind to see it. The tears wouldn't stop… no matter how hard she tried, they would just keep flowing. The dark walls were blurs as she continued to run from her troubles. That was all she ever did…when ever she had a problem she'd run to Ayane to help her fix it. She was such a fucking weakling.

The burs suddenly stopped when she ran into something, knocking it over. When she looked up, she saw Van sitting on the floor rubbing his head. The moonlight from the window eliminated his face as Aiko scooted away from him so that she was in the shadows; in the darkness where no one could see her. Her arms were shaking as they supported her. It was only then that she felt the pain of running too far too fast, her leg muscles pounding from their abuse, her lungs burning from the lack of air. A sob escaped from her lips as she continued to cry. The tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the floor creating a puddle of tears.

"Aiko?" Her name sounded weird coming from him, for her mind was still racing, as if she was still trying to run away. Why was the world around her starting to seem as if it was collapsing on itself? At this moment, for the first time having arrived on this strange world Aiko found she wanted to be back on Earth. Not back home though, but back at Ayane's little apartment that sat atop that huge building complex. Back out on that garden that flourished up there. Without a care with what had been happening through the day, just the solemn silence that came with being out there on that little white bench. With Ayane pruning something like she always was when they went out there. There was always the odd question if she even just sat back and admired her garden. Ayane always had the green thumb for growing plants. The sob left her lips again as she tried to control her crying. She brought her hands up to her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears, but no matter they just kept coming. That damn woman, how could she do this? The tears leaked though her fingers. Would it bring her back if she took all those things back? Aiko didn't really care that Ayane always started her school days out with a cup of straight coffee and a half glass of some random alcohol. Hell, Aiko would even be glad to sit through a whole year full of lectures if it would do any good. Anything… just don't let this be the reality. Something touched her shoulder, but when she lifted her fingers off one of her eyes all she saw was a dark red. The ruff fabric of his red shirt rubbed against her hands as he pulled her into his hold. Van, she had forgotten that he was there. His hand's moved up and down her back as he said something over and over again. But her mind was so lost, that the words faded away before she could understand them. Her hands left her face and onto his shirt, grabbing the ruff fabric. Why couldn't she stop crying, why wouldn't these tears stop?

He stopped speaking after a few minutes, his arms held tightly around her as he leaned his head against hers for a moment. Why wouldn't he go away? No one needed to see her tears. Aiko didn't want any one's sympathy anymore. Earth and this world could just go to hell for all she carried. There was no point to it anymore. Ayane was gone, she hope that girl was pretty damn happy with herself.

_xVxVxVxVx_

This was kind of weird. Van held the shaking girl in his arms as she cried into his shirt. This wasn't like what happen back in the woods with the sky dragon. That had been when it was only a few tears, frustrated tears. Now it was like her world had come crashing to a halt and was falling into some black hole. What in the world had happened today anyways? She hadn't responded to a thing he had said, and now was holding on to him as if she was going to fall even though she was sitting on the floor. Lord, was he glad that it was late in the evening, and this hall was empty or this would be a little embarrassing for her. Speaking of which, Van sighed inwardly, he should probably carry her back to her room. Shifting slighting, he moved an arm under her legs and held the other around her torso. Hopefully he could get them off the ground in one try; this position was a little awkward. Her arms flew around his neck as he lifted her up off the ground, and held tightly on. Well, at least he got her off the floor. Van stumbled before regaining his footing and began to walk through the corridor. The sobs subsided after a few minutes, and the tight grip on his neck loosened. Looking down at her slightly to see if she had gone to sleep, Van found her still awake. Her head was rested against his shoulder, staring down at nothing particular. Her hair, now loose from what had been held it before, fell around her face slightly but it did not hide it from view. He could still see the tears make their way down her cheeks as she cried in silence. The jade eyes seemed to hold a look of helplessness as she looked at nothing. The poor girl probably wasn't even aware of much.

Moving the blinds aside, he stepped quietly into what was her room. Merle was curled up on the mat that was called a bed here. She seemed unaware of his presence as she remained in her deep sleep. Which was probably a good thing…last thing he need right now was to be groped by the feline and being asked more questions then he could answer at the moment. Crossing the room carefully he knelt down next to the somewhat large bed to lay Aiko down. Her eyes were closed now, leaving him to conclude she must have fallen asleep. But when his hands tried to remove hers, the tight grip returned so suddenly, she pulled him down on top of her.

"No…" It wasn't a request, it was an order. Face slightly half buried in the pillow, Van sighed. It looked like he wasn't going anywhere for a while.

_xXxXxXxXx_

"You……are one lucky bastard…" Shesta shook his head as the four of them stood around his bed. Miguel growled slightly as Guimel lifted his leg onto another pillow. It hurt like hell, and the damn mushroom head kept moving it. The trip back to the Vione had been a painful one. Gatty had done a quick job of wrapping up his leg before they took off, and the medic had spent an hour sewing it up. Thirty-six stitches, they might as well have amputated it. The thing was so stiff he couldn't even bend it slightly. The medic did though, unhappy inform him, if the cut run any deeper he would have bleed to death. Not that it sounded too bad after the rest of the news they had given him, right at this moment he wished he was dead. Dallet was sitting down in the only chair in this stupid room. If anything, the redhead hated the medic wing. At least it wasn't white like the hospital rooms back home. More like an eerie green. Gatty was leaning against the wall, tired looking and aggravated. He was pretty sure that Folken had chewed out both the slayers while the medic was tending to him. Shesta was sitting on one of the ends of the bed looking at him, happy with himself, while Guimel was 'trying' to make him more comfortable. Which was far from what he was doing.

"Ow, ow, ow! Guimel that hurts!" Miguel cursed as he thrashed in his bed. It was so uncomfortable here. The pillows that he sat up against were hard as rocks, the blanket made his bare legs itch like crazy. He so did not like the idea of not having any clothes on, except his boxers; at least the bloody medic let him keep those on.

"Sorry…Sheesh, just trying to help…" The slayer waved his hands in the air as he moved away from the bed and head to the door. "And to think I was planning on skipping out of Refina's piano session to make sure you were comfy."

"Piano session, my ass… more like your make-out session…" Dallet mumbled, making the creamy blond hair boy glare at him.

"That is not true…"

"I don't care if it's true or not. I'm in pain! Someone get me more pain killers!" Miguel growled over the two's conversation, but neither of them seemed to be listening. The two partners continued to bicker with each other as Guimel left the room, Dallet following behind him. Shesta laughed slightly, before turning his attention back to Miguel, who sat glaring angrily at the door way. Gatty just shook his head, but remained silent. It took Miguel a moment to realize he was now alone with the two commanders. O great, he was going to get a preview of the lecture from Dilandau. The younger general hadn't been able to stop in yet, but the redhead was sure he had already heard. It was most likely that he was getting yelled at by Folken; Gatty had informed him that they weren't supposed to come get him. Though the look on the two blonds' faces, it was like… No he couldn't think about it, Miguel didn't want their sympathy in this manner. The mistake was his… he'd live through it.

"Miguel……" No... His hands balled into fists as his name slipped passed Shesta's lips. The medics had already made it clear to him, no matter how well the wound heals. The injury would leave lasting damage; the cut ran clear down to the bone. He would never be able to pilot another guymelef again. It was likely he would spend the rest of his life relying on a cane to walk. Miguel didn't want to hear it from them, he didn't want their sympathy. It was his mistake.

"Where's Viole…… I haven't seen him since I got on the Vione. Doesn't he have the guts to even come visit me?" The words left him colder then he wanted them to be, but it was the only thing he could think to say that wouldn't end with him yelling. "I mean…He may hate this place but…"

"His unpacking all of your things, last time I checked…." Gatty finally said, his voice sounded a little too far away at the time.

"Unpacking my stuff? So the moron really did think I was going to not be coming back huh?" He shrugged it off as if it was nothing. "That little brat… putting his hands on my stuff… That room is going to be in such a disas-"

"Miguel we really need to talk to you..." Shesta cut him off, returning the conversation to what the redhead did not want to hear. "The likeability that you-"

"No!" Miguel held a hand in the air to keep the blond commander from continuing. "I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it from either of you two!"

"Mige-"

"I said no!"

"Would you then rather hear it from me?" A new voice added to the room, making the three look to the open doorway. Dilandau stood there, leaning against the door frame studying them all with a solemn look on his face. He must have been there for a while, and none of them had noticed. Arms crossed over the red tank top that still looked to be slightly wet and silver hair loose from its tiara, the young general look displeased by something. Most likely Miguel, he knew that he would be mad at him. Not only for getting captured, but now for this as well. "Gatty, Shesta. The two of you are dismissed…"

"Yes sir…" The two said without looking at him, both turned and walked slowly out the room heads hung low. Dilandau caught Gatty's arm for a second, causing him to look up at him. There was a slight nod from their general before he let go of him, allowing him to leave the room. After that, the two of them spent a few moments in silence. Miguel did not look at him; he didn't feel he could keep the glaze into those ruby eyes. Shame, that was what washed over him, the shame of his failure. He was a disappointment and he knew it. Not only had he allowed himself to get captured, but he had distorted his guymelef and he was critically injured. All of this went against what he was trained for. This was a disgracing act to the superior skills that Dilandau possessed. None of this should have happened. Miguel's fingers tightened around the edge of the sheet Guimel had put over him. There was movement suddenly by the door, indicating that Dilandau had moved away from it. The redhead slayer could hear his boots clicking against the metal floor as he walked closer to the bed.

"I'd expect you think I'm hear to yell at you for your stupidity, don't you?" The young general started to say as he walked. Miguel did not look up to face him. "Not only did you allow yourself to be taken prisoner, but you also managed to get yourself critically injured when you were supposed to be escaping. You went against your training and tried to gain back some of the 'honor' you lost." Each word was like an arrow; with each word Dilandau raised his voice in anger. All Miguel could do was flitch and look to the side where the young general was walking to. "You endangered not only the security of the empire but as well as fellow soldiers. If I was anything like General Adelphos I'd throw you out of the army with a dishonor discharge!"

"Dilandau-_sama_, I-" Miguel started to say, as his shoulders tightened as the shame of his action weighed down on him. But before he could even say anything, a hand slipped under his chin and pulled it up. Blue eyes looked into remorseful red ones.

"But, I'm nothing like them... I'm not too proud to admit it Miguel... None of this was your fault. The blame is mine..." Dilandau was sitting on the bed next to him, his other hand resting in his lap. "Miguel, I'm not going to cast you aside now, or ever. You are one of my best soldiers and you are part of my family. I'm not going to let you suffer anymore now then you have to because of my mistake." His hand moved from under Miguel's chin to his shoulder. A slight smile graced his lips, but it did not remove the remorse from his eyes. "I still need my tactics officer, no matter if he can't pilot anymore. You didn't loose that brain of yours did you?"

"No sir..." All that weight, the anger he felt for his failure, the shame seemed to melt away. The remorse in those ruby eyes seemed to fade off a bit as Dilandau chuckled, patting him of the shoulder. Life wasn't over yet, so what if one part of his life came to an end. The red-eyed pyromaniac was right; there was something else he could be useful for. Let Refina act in his rank, even if Zaibach will never recognize it. Miguel wasn't going to be cast aside and forgotten. "I'll take you on in Intrigue any day..."

"Good to see you back in your spirits Miguel..."

"_General Albatou, please report to hanger four..."_

"O great that time already..." Dilandau frowned as he looked away from Miguel for a moment to the door. "The other generals want to go over the plans for the invasion tomorrow...again for the third time..." Patting Miguel on the shoulder one more time he stood up and walked back across the room to the door. He stopped for a second and looked over at him, hand resting on the door frame. "Is good to have you back Miguel...Viole was starting to become a downer..."

"I've heard..." Dilandau nodded and continued out. Now the medic room lay empty except for him, Miguel leaned back against the pillows that Guimel had arranged for him to sleep on. Well, at least this whole thing would be over, everything would get back to normal somewhat. Maybe he could get Dallet to make him a cane seeming that he was going to need one to walk around now. The boy was always better at wood work then any of the others. Which was kind of odd, Dallet was never really creative in much. Tactic officers didn't get to see much action, so life was probably going to be a bit boring. Maybe the doctors were wrong, and his leg won't end up as stiff as they say it would. Moving his leg slightly, Miguel cursed at the pain that shot up from it. Or not.

"I see that you aren't dead yet..." Miguel stopped in his middle sentence of curses to look at the door again to see his new visitor. Ayane leaned against the door looking in at him. She was in a light blue medic uniform that was issued to patients. The blue skirt end about mid thigh and the skirt exposed her stomach. There was a crack somewhere on the Vione about the female versions of the uniform, but at the moment Miguel did not want to think about Viole's perverted jokes. Though, Ayane probably should not be walking around in that.

"Aya-" Blood rushed to his face, he could feel the heat in his cheeks. Viole was bragging a while back about seeing her in her unmentionables, and Shesta ended up banning him from ever waking the woman up again. And at this moment he felt the same way Shesta did when he first went to walk Ayane up, completely unconformable. Miguel wasn't like Viole, nobility had its rules, and one was that woman of rank should not A.) Dress like men and B.) Walk around in anything that has a skirt that does _not pass their ankles_. Ayane to them all held a rank even if she wasn't from their world, and she was breaking rule number two. _Look away Miguel!_ The honorable part of him cried, but the perverted part that hanging out with Viole had created wouldn't let him.

"I really hate doctors... They wouldn't let me see you..." She growled as she stepped into the room, ignoring the fact she was barely dressed. One of the other slayers had said that she was here. That something had happened while they were out, and also about Folken having to perform CPR. But none of them knew what had happened, nor could any of the medics tell them. He had also been informed about a few _'other'_ things that might have happen between her and the general since he was gone. Walking over slowly to the side of the bed where his leg sat propped up on pillows.

"There's a reason why..." He coughed slightly, now finding his voice as she stopped by the side of his bed looking over his leg. Her hair was pulled back in a tight braid. Frowning she studied it as if something about him being injured was completely wrong and out of place. Miguel watched as she tilted her head to one said, curiosity written across her face, but...not in her eyes. The instant her hand moved to touch his leg, he grabbed it. "No Ayane!"

"Why not..." The curiously was gone, replaced by the solemn look that had been in her eyes. Bangs did not cover her face, as they normally would when she tilted her head down like that. There was anger in her voice, not at him, but at herself as if this was her fault. This look though, the solemn-ness had something else hidden in it that he could barely see and would not have noticed it if he had not sensed it earlier. Remorse flicked in those steel gray eyes. "Even in defying one destiny, I lay you alone in another which path of fate maybe crueler..."

"Aya...?" She turned and looked at Miguel for a moment, the hand he held clenched slightly.

"I have the gift... why won't you let me use it?!"

"Because... You feel what you heal don't you..." Looking away from him to the door, she unclenched her hand. "And there's a lasting effect as well..."

"Yes..." Letting go of her hand, he watched it drop to her side. After a few seconds she jumped up on the bed to sit next to him, hands kept in her lap. "Well...since you won't let me... May I ask if you saw my friend in Freid?"

"You mean that nut case?" Miguel cracked lightly, still watching her hands. The look was still her in eyes. Even though she laughed at his joke the look remained there as if it would never fall away. Her laughter could not chase it way, even though it sounded full, it was an empty laugh.

"Nut case? That's the first... never call her that to her face though..."

"I already called her something else..."He mumbled under his breath, still not taking his eyes off of her. Ayane acted if she didn't notice it, as if what had happened only moments ago hadn't happened at all. She tilted her head at him, smiling.

"Let me guess, something that made her mad?"

"Mad enough to try and break copper bars with her fists..." He rolled his eyes.

"She's not a smart cookie sometimes..."

"That's what I said..." Ayane shook her head again, chuckling. She looked at him for a moment; even though she was smiling her steel eyes reflected something else. Sometimes he wished now, that there was someway that smile could reach those eyes. Ever since she had been with them all, that smile never once broke the sadness and despair that echoed deep in them. Maybe Dilandau could, where none of them seemed to be able to so far. Then again, that was if... "I guess I'll leave you to sleep... I'm pretty sure that one of those evil people are going to come looking in on me again... Sheesh... One little heart attach and everybody goes crazy..."

"Heart...attack!" Miguel blinked in surprise. Was that why she was here?

"Yup... but I don't want to go into it right now...'Kay?" She leaned over a bit, placing one had on his chest and kissed him on the cheek. This was something the redhead was coming into accustom to getting from her. He had asked once why she did it, and all he received in answer was that it was a greeting from her world. Closing his eyes he relaxed his guard that he had kept watching her movements. It wasn't until a few fingers glazed his left leg that he realized his mistake. The pain shot up his leg as her right hand held fast on his exposed thigh.

"Aya... No stop..." But that was all Miguel could say. He couldn't move, no matter how much he wanted to just to get her off, to let go… he couldn't move. The pain was so much worse then when he had originally got from the damn thing. Something wet moved down the side of his face, her head was rested closely on his ever since she had started. Had she planned to cure the whole thing? He couldn't let her do that, no he couldn't... The pain and the faint blue glow that he had not noticed until it was gone stopped suddenly. Well the intense pain stopped, but there still remained some. The wet thing moved down his cheek as Ayane sat up now, panting. Tears, they were tears, her tears. He could see some of the remains of them moving down the side of her face as she pulled away from him. The faint touch of her hand fainted away as if moved off his left leg. "Ayane..."

"Yell at me if you must..." the words came out of her mouth as she slipped down off the bed, no remorse for her action could be heard. "But I did what was needed... You may not think it, and he may never say it..." She walked slowly out of the room as she spoke, limping slightly. Her hand did not leave the edge of the bed for a while. Miguel looked away from her momentarily to look down at his leg. The cut was still there, it did not look away different then it had before. Confusion graced his mind at not understanding what she had done. Looking back at her, he saw her leaning against the door frame looking back at him. "Dilandau will need you all more then ever, now..."

* * *

**SD:** No! I have to work for six days straight!

**GA1:** Are you _still _going on about that?

**SD:** But you don't under stand! Six days straight!

**GA1:** _sighs and shakes head sadly_

_Edited 2/7/07_


	26. Foreshadows

_There and Back again_

**GA1**: ya... school + band + work +college class equals no free time

**SD:** got that right sister...

**GA1:** o shut it...

**SD:** except I don't have a college class... so I have more free time... Maybe that's why we got so a head on my part and behind in yours... _giggles _

**GA1:** death……

**_Disclaimer:_** Does it really look like we poor fan girls really own this great anime? Good... Then you have no reason to sue us. However we do own our respective characters and story plot:

_Spirit Dancer: Aiko, Shiva_

_Glass Angel1: Ayane, Fira, Merlin and any other character that I must create for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved_

**Summary:**

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXxXx_ ;scene change

_italic;_ vision

_XoX _; Flashback

* * *

Chpt. 25_ Foreshadows_

The morning light seeped into the room; however it was probably the warmth of that light that woke her up. Aiko's head hurt, the pain pulsing behind her eyes, like she had been crying before she fell asleep. That always happened when she cried herself to sleep, which was a rarity now in days. It took a few minutes for the discomfort of where she was at to make its way up towards her tired brain. She was staring a crossed the red fabric of the pillow, one hand resting in front of her face. Last night had been horrible, stupid Ayane. It was all her fault that she cried herself to sleep. Aiko moved her legs some what when she realized that she was one the floor. Did she fall off sometime during the night? O, well Aiko closed her eyes again, shutting out the morning light. She cuddled a little more with her red pillow. Maybe she could sleep in before anything else started. The last thing she remembered about yesterday wasn't very pretty. Aiko grumbled something as she shifted to make herself more comfortable on her red pillow, seeming she had no desire to get back up on the bed.

_Wait a minute……_ The Mysticer cracked an eye open to look at her red pillow. _Wasn't the pillow white before?_

"What do you think you're doing?" Aiko looked over at Merle to see her tail puffed up. She groaned as jade eyes shut again…it was way too early for this…

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sleeping…and I'd like to continue for a couple more…hours…" her voice dropped with every word as she drifted off to sleep. Merle hissed, her tail getting bigger.

"No! You're going to get up off of him now!" Aiko growled at Merle…it was too early to be yelling…wait…_him_? It was then that she felt her pillow moving up and down slightly, in slow deep movements. Aiko froze before pushing herself up on her hands and knees, to get a better look. Her eyes widened as her fell to side of her "pillow". Lying not two feet next to her was Van……still sleeping, one hand was prompt behind his head. How the hell had he gotten there? Maybe it was a good thing that Ayane wasn't there…she'd be having a hayday with this.

"I can't believe you! I take my eyes off of you for just one night and this is what I find! You better not have done anything to him or el-"

"Merle, shut up…" Both girls turned their eyes to the boy lying in the center of the room. He had his right hand over his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them though it seemed that sleep wasn't going to leave him too quickly. The young king wasn't a morning person. Aiko couldn't help but smirk as she glared at Merle.

"Thank you…I thought she'd never shut up…"

"Why you litt-"

"Merle!" Merle's mouth shut like a trap as she looked at Van, confusion written all over her face. Van sat up slowly, still trying to wake up fully. Aiko, being a morning person, was already wide awake, and grinning a smirk that didn't reach her eyes. Emotions of this type were long suppressed, but she could still fake them at the right times. Now sitting up, the young king stretched out his arms, one of which she had been sleeping one. The he went to rubbing his neck, ignoring the shocked cat girl. "Gods, I thought you'd never let go of my neck last night…" Merle's eyes widened as the words sunk in. She glared hard at Aiko, whose grin had vanished, and was replaced by a look of utter confusion.

"You wouldn't let go of his neck? What in Gaia is wrong with you?!" Merle continued to yell at her as Aiko looked at the ground, trying to remember what happened. The last thing she remembered was talking to the Prince Shid and figuring out that Ayane had died…Aiko froze, the news hitting her once again. Merle's voice was now nothing but a murmur as that single thought echoed in her head. Ayane was dead… Merle stopped yelling, and was now looking at Aiko, anger mixing with confusion on her face. Van looked over at Aiko, when Merle had paused in mid sentence. Everything started coming back to her…she had run into Van, and he had brought her back here, but she hadn't let go of him… Aiko took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. There was no way in hell she was going to let the Cat girl see her cry. No way in bloody hell. Suddenly an arm wrapped itself around her again, and Aiko found herself face first in the rough red fabric of Van's shirt. He was still sitting facing away from her, so the side of her face was resting on his shoulder. Tears fought to be free but in her confusion and angry they found no release.

"There's no need to cry anymore….." His voice sounded kind of distant, as if the words weren't his own. Actually they weren't, that was something Ayane would say. But normally those words were followed by the damn sentence: _'That proves that they are getting to you'._ She always hated that lecture. Pulling her jade eyes away from his shirt, she looked up at him. Van was looking across the room to the open window; the solemn look was not one she was familiar with him having. "You can't change the past, so look to the undecided future…" He chuckled slightly as he looked down at her. "Ayane said that to me, before that little battle back in Asturia when King Aston wanted to show his 'friendship'." There was a sound of storming feet as Merle walked out of the room, angered by being ignored. Sighing Van looked away from Aiko for a moment to look at the still moving blinds. He started to unravel his arm around Aiko. "Great… Now she's mad at m-" Aiko reached out and took hold of his shirt, the tears finally broke through and made their way down her cheeks. Van looked down at her in confusion, trying to free his shirt from her grasp, however her grip was like iron, refusing to let go of its hold. "Aiko…" She shook her head, as the tears came down faster, making small dark stains on her pants.

"Don't… leave…" Her voice cracked as a sob escaped from her. Damn Ayane…why did she have to go and die on her like that? No more lectures, no more running away to Ayane's little apartment to escape her parents, no more of the 'holy lighter' telling her of her daily fortune, and little dares that Ayane would present to her. The thoughts and images kept coming as the tears fell. _Damn you, Ayane….Damn you…_

_xXxXxXxXx_

"I don't believe her……" Dilandau grumbled to himself as he held down on the controls of his Alseides. The damn woman, not only does she go and have a heart attack, then she has to go and heal Miguel. Stupid girl, he was really going to have to make sure that he bans her from doing that anymore. Accordingly to Folken's diagnostic of her little gift, she obtains scars that match whatever she cures. Like Shesta's hand, she held that scar for a long time. After a while though they seem to disappear, the scar on her hand was barely noticeable. The one on her shoulder had also disappeared, but then again he still didn't know where that one had come from. That was beside the point though! The silver haired general growled as he pulled on his controls to move the Alseides with the new wind current. Miguel was going to get it so bad when he got back. The doctors may be saying that he shouldn't go any hard training for a while yet until he goes through rehabilitation, but that didn't mean the redhead would get any with not doing anything. No, Dilandau could think of a lot of paper work that needed to be done. O yes, all that stuff he had let gather up for the past five months since they burned Fanelia.

But that limp Ayane had when she saw them off the hanger… That was something that was really disturbing him. After she had healed Shesta's hand, the moving ability in her hand wasn't very good. In fact she was still slightly clumsy with that hand. How long would this limp of her last? A month like her hand? But even now that she could move it better, he could still see her fighting to get that hand to work right. Was there a lasting effect that she would suffer each time she did that? Someone was saying something over the com system, not that he was really paying attention. He could see Freid pretty darn well, and like Folken had said, they looked pretty damn ready for them. Zaibach had better find its damn spy soon. And with luck, not only would this whole invasion go horribly wrong, but maybe he'd get a shot at little boy wonder again. This time he wasn't going to let his thirst for revenge get the better of him. His scar might still hurt like hell, but he wasn't going to let that blind him in combat. Not if he really wanted to ruin his own reputation.

Especially since the other 'Province Children' would be here.

_xXxXxXxXx_

"I so can not believe he is making me do this……" Miguel grumbled as he plugged in another wire. Working on the Vione's bridge was BORING! He must have really done something to tick him off now. Even though the new evaluation of his leg indicated he would be able to pilot again, Dilandau-_sama_ still seemed mad about something. Probably because of little Healer's limp. When she left his medic room, she had to use the wall to support herself. Out in the hanger she had walked perfectly well on her own, minus the small limp she now had, but after the Alseides had launched she had collapsed against a wall. The Strategoes didn't look very happy either, so there must be more to her little heart attack then what he was saying. He could hear the voices in his headset as he held it to his ear as he rerouted the wiring. This was the most stupid assignment he could ever get.

"Iron squadron has begun to move…" One of the other techie voices stated from their station.

_And so the battle starts…_ Sighing, Miguel moved another wire. He so wished he could be out there with them. Refina was probably having a ball taking his spot on the field. The damn girl, he was so going to have to make sure to drag Guimel into helping him with whatever Dilandau-_sama _had in store for him to do. The slayer did owe him for a few things. That should get that damn girl back.

"Steel has breached front lines…"

_Wow that was fast_…. The redhead switched another com line, coming across Shesta's. The damn blond was probably having a ball showing off to day. Tara was one solo recon with the archers unit. The blond seemed to be shouting something at the third wing cadet, looked like that four hours of practices yesterday didn't help those boys out very well.

"Bronze is on the move through second front…"

"Iron has breached castle walls…" Flipping the wires quickly, Miguel picked up on the Iron squadron, as one of the majors ordered their soldiers through. The Dragonslayers shouldn't be too far behind them.

"Miguel, where's Dilandau at?" The redhead glanced up over his shoulder to the higher platform where the Strategoes was standing, over looking the battle. Flipping the wires back to the com frequency, Miguel pressed his interception key that allowed him to talk to whatever unit his frequency was on.

"Dragonslayer Commander, report…"

"_I'm in the castle walls… but there's something not right about this… They aren't putting up much of a good fight…"_ The red-eyed general's voice came on fuzzy over the link. _"I don't like the feel of this… Tell Folken that I'm going to stand by, let the Iron morons go in first…Something's just not right here…"_

"Dragonslayer unit has stopped advancing…" The girl next to him stated, as she adjusted her radar to magnify the battle front in the castle walls. "Iron squadron has entered palace…"

"Miguel, what's Dilandau doing?"

"I'm not quiet sure, Strategoes… He reports that something is wrong…"

"Something…wrong?" The words from the older man seemed to linger slightly as he turned to look over the battle field from the open window casing of the bridge. "Smart move, Dilandau……"

"Iron Squadron reports entry to palace treasury…" The boy to Miguel's left somewhere said this was a really boring job. The redhead flipped his com off, shutting him out form speaking again to the soldiers in the field. There had to be something better that he could be doing right now instead of this. There was never any attraction on the bridge.

"Palace walls collapsing! Iron Squadron is trapped!" A shout came suddenly. The girl next to him redirected the range of her radar.

"Freid imperial ships are moving away from battle grounds, in the direction of Fortuna! I repeat, imperial ships are moving away from battle ground air space. Out of range of archer units!"

"_Haha…Cute move Duke…" _Dilandau's voice drifted over Miguel's headset. "_You sacrificed your men, and ran like a dog…"_

_xXxXxXxXx_

Aiko stared down at the castle grounds with emotionless eyes. Kneeling next to her was the young Prince Shid. Poor kid…He was crying for all the solders that had died, and the fallen castle.

"You shouldn't cry for them, Shid…" The Duke's voice rang through the Fried aircraft that they were all traveling on. "Look at their broken bodies… They all laid their lives down so that you could live…" A sob escaped from the small boy as he placed his small hands against the glass. Aiko's eyes narrowed as she turned to face the Duke.

"You know, for a Father you sure are cruel to your son… You could be a little nicer…he's only five…Or have you failed to recognize that?"

"Aiko!" Van exclaimed, slightly shocked at the comment. The whole room got quiet save for the small sniffs and sobs from the young prince. Aiko glared at the Duke once more before looking out over the broken country, arms crossed in front of her. She shook her head and mumbled something under her breath before becoming quiet. There was only one more sniffle from the young child before he wiped his eyes clear of their tears and held his head high.

"No... He's right Aiko... Crying will only dishonor their sacrifice... I will not let the soldiers of Fried die in vain." The young prince looked down seriously on the passing battle fields as they fly away from the capital. Aiko found herself puzzled by the child's sudden change in reaction. Where was Ayane when she needed her? So much about this world did not make sense, Aiko really need someone to explain this to her. Looking down to the distance past the ruins of the palace, she could see the Zaibach floating fortresses looming in the rising smoke. O that was right... There would be no more explanations.

Ayane was dead after all.

_xXxXxXxXx_

"Somewhere...In the dark bowels of the evil Zaibach Empire..." A female voice whispered in serious voice as she leaned against the railing over looking the large open chamber. This place was always dark, and nearly impossible to see if it wasn't for the large tubs of glowing green liquid that lined all the walls of the chamber. The glowing green stuff only made the place seem even creepier. Her curly platinum blond hair fell over her blue eyes as she looked forward in boredom, head resting in her hand that sat against the railing. The white uniform of hers seemed to take on a slight tint from the glowing green. There was a young man standing next to her that was dressed in a black uniform, much in the same style as hers. Dark hair lay on his head unevenly cut, his two dark brownish red eyes looking at nothing particular. He was leaning with his back against the railing that the platinum blond girl next to him was facing. His head was tilted to the side, making it able for him to look at what she was even though he cared not too.

"_Why can't I see it? Where is my ideal future?!"_ An old voice boomed and echoed in the room.

"There is a crackly old fart, complaining for the umpteenth time..." She sighed and rolled her eyes as she studied the _'thing'_ that contained, and kept alive, the emperor of Zaibach. Who knew that such a feared empire was ruled by a shriveled up dinosaur? The old man's voice boomed again as he complained. The blond girl moved her free hand to clean out her ear as she looked on uninterested. "Someone really needs to turn down the volume on this guy..."

"Careful what you say, Celena..." Celena turned her head to face the new comer with little interest. Even when she recognized to the older man was she did not stand up to bow to him. No one, in her opinion, was worth her doing that. The dark gray hair fell down over the older man's green eyes as he studied her. The black cloak hid his body from view, not that she cared a whole lot. Looking away from him, Celena looked back to the machine that kept Emperor Dornkirk alive.

"It's not like he can hear me, Chancellor Merlin..." the girl shrugged, bored. "I mean, he's so fucking old, I doubt he can hear anything..." Chancellor Merlin moved to stand next to the young girl, looking solemnly at the empire. Tilting her head back to look at him, and with hope to find someone to bug, Celena studied him.

"So, Chancellor, what brings you down here anyways...? I'd figure you'd be too busy running the empire for the old fart to come down here and listen to him complain."

"Must you continue to call him that?"

"We-"

"Father, she'd call everyone that..." Celena turned her head away quickly from the Chancellor to look at the young man that stood next to her. He was looking forward now at one of the green glowing things. The blond girl stuck her tongue out at him.

"O, shut up! You two are never any fun!"

"_What is blocking it? What can't I see my idea future?!"_

"How long has he been going on like this?" Chancellor Merlin asked as he looked away from the aggravated young woman back to the Emperor.

"All morning Father..." The young male youth said as he pushed off of the railing to turn around to face what the topic of the conversation was on. The green glow seemed to change the color of his black uniform to an eerie color. He rested his head in his hand like Celena had been going earlier. "Even before the reports from the Strategoes came in..." The blond girl shuffled her feet a bit before turning to face the object that was the main point in the conversation.

"He's pissed off; I could have told you Fried wouldn't have it at the Palace... Fortuna is its oldest settlement." She shrugged a bit while putting her hands behind her head. "But, the old fart has been mumbling about something else that makes noooooo since what so ever..."

"Um?" The chancellor looked at the girl, who was currently looking at the nails of her left hand with some modem fascination.

"Something about... A draconian? But he keeps referring it to as 'different' somehow..." Looking away from her hand, she studied the large machine that sat in the middle of the room. Over head of it hung a large glass sphere, near by it a large telescope the Emperor was looking though. "I thought the only draconians were the Strategoes and his little brother, the dragon..."

"They are the only recorded draconians, Celena... That does not make them the only draconians left..." The young male mumbled in his hand. The blond girl chose to ignore him and continued to study the large sphere in the room.

"Did Folken ever send a report about the anomaly that happened in Fanelia twenty-four hours before the attack?"

"No Father..."

"Wait, what?" Celena turned quickly around to face the older man next to her. "What anomaly?"

"There was an anomaly that the madoushi record on the fate prognostic machine... Folken was asked to investigate it."

"So the Strategoes found nothing I take it?" Curiosity crossed the girl's face as she looked at the chancellor.

"Apparently not... But I have a feeling my young comrade is hiding something aboard that Vione of his..." Chancellor Merlin rubbed his chin as he looked onward deep in thought. "If that man has learned anything while he was a madoushi it was to keep secrets and use them as leverage for later..."

"So you think little Folken is hiding something again?" Celena's interest perked. "Want me to go spy on him?"

"Spy? Is that what you call that flirting act?" The young male rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Hey!" Pouting, she punched the boy in the arm. "That's not fair!"

"No... Celena, I don't like it's time for you to go out just yet..." The chancellor replied as the three of them walked down the catwalk, away from the booming voice. "Dilandau still has a few more tries yet... But if the dragon is not captured soon..."

"Then it's my time to hunt?" The girl smiled. As they passed under a ledge, her eyes glow a faint green that matched that of the tubs that lined the walls the other sections of the catwalk.

* * *

**SD:** Hopefully our next update won't take two months... or three...

**GA1:** Ya... Marching season is finally over so my free writing time should come back... as long as my English class doesn't kill me

**SD:** ditto

_Edited: 3/10/07_


	27. Visions of the Reaper

_There and Back again_

**GA1:** I apologize for the hiatus of this story it was my fault.

**SD:** Damn right...

**GA1**: _cries_ Life is evil, and who ever says your senior year in high school is your easiest year lied!

**SD:** Defiantly...

**GA1:** The hiatus is hopefully over for a while now until something else evil comes along. Promise!

**_Disclaimer:_** Do we have to repeat ourselves! We do not own Escaflowne or the cast! If we did, we wont be here now would we? We do however own our respective characters:

_Spirit Dancer: Aiko, Shiva_

_Glass Angel1: Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Children, Caim, and any other character that I must create for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved_

**Summary:**

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXxXx_ ;scene change

_italic;_ vision

_XoX _; Flashback

* * *

Chpt. 26 _Visions of the Reaper_

"You're pulling my leg right?" Miguel looked over at Viole, who was stretched out over the top bunk bed. They were currently lounging around in their room. Viole, who was wet from the shower he just had gotten out of, was half a sleep on the bed as he spoke to his partner. Who, unfortunately was doing paper work that Dilandau-_sama_ had let pile up for the past few months. It was ridiculous sometimes to find out just how lazy their leader could be at times. Some would think that a man of his status would know exactly what his signature was being signed too. Ya some would think, all the Dragonslayers by now knew how to forge their lord's signature better then signing their own. At the moment, however, the redheaded slayer was looking at the half awake brunt. Viole rolled over somewhat on the bed to look over at him. He hadn't bothered just yet in getting anymore dressed then just his boxers.

"No... It's exactly what I said... Sheesh no one believes me anymore."

"No it's just, THAT now? I mean they never have one of those when..."

"Yeah... but we've all be invited to attend the bouquet on the Varines." Viole rolled back over to stare up at the ceiling some more. It was still morning; they all had been relived of duty for the time being. Dilandau-_sama_ was busy with reports and planning for the advancement on Fortuna. The idea of having a banquet was a little far out there. Especially now when all the Province children were all in the same spot, chaos was certain to follow. The last banquet the nine of them attended together had turned into a mess. Shesta would probably be happy to hear about it though, how long had it been since he last had a chance to talk with Tara? Not that Miguel was personally looking forward to running into their second-in-command's fiancée. The spontaneous golden haired woman wasn't the type to be undertaken. The children of the nine provinces weren't ones to take much lying down after Zaibach took control of their worlds. Each where forced into some form of work for the government so that Emperor would have some legitimate control over their homelands. Before the murder of the nine leaders at the so called 'meeting of alliance', Shesta was betrothed to the heir of the Zaina Province. Shesta was the third son of his family, thus was no very high thought of in the inheritance line to the throne.

It was really weird how Zaibach chose which family members of the ruling would be the victim of taking responsibility. It was always one too young to really understand what was happening, and unable to do anything to keep from what was happening from happening all a little too late. If that made any sense to you. Gatty was the second cousin of the ruling king in his Province. The two other boys that were taken were even farther apart in the family line. Zahur, a child from the only province that had been a desert land, was barely even related to the Irno's king. Nicole of the Sevon Province only relation to the royal family was that he was the great times seven grandson of the illegitimate son of the king's great times eight grandfather's cousin's son. As anyone could see the whole thing was completely out of it. The other three were girls, daughters of high bureaucrats that held some sort of relations. What, Miguel didn't care in finding out after Nicole's long explanation. It wasn't very far off to say that Zaibach's ways of conducting it self for the 'greater empire' were very idealistic. Zaibach looked like a tyrant set out to deem control over the entire world. Leaving no stone unturned as Dornkirk set out to realize some dream of his as he takes the whole world with him. Well, that was about all any of them heard from Feona, from Humion, the only one in the nine who really spoke her mind out in public even if it got herself into trouble. It was probably one of the reasons why she never grew very far in power like the rest of the nine. Liaden of the Yanie Province was the most settled of the girls, she was also the quietest of the nine. The red headed Furiea of the Niuroa was the youngest of the girl's, but still older then Dilandau who was dated the youngest of them all only by three months to Gatty. Sighing Miguel put his ink pen down and lean back in his chair to stare at the wall in front of him. Yup, this was going to be a great evening then, if Dilandau permitted them all to go. It had been a long time since the nine of them had seen each other.

XxXxXxXxXx

"That is so not what you said yesterday, Guimel..." Refina crossed her arms as she glared at him. Trying hard not to laugh, the mushroom head slayer looked down at the piano keys. Anything to keep from looking at the woman's face, she was clearly not happy with what he just told her. But that was alright, things like this happened a lot now in days, he either didn't have the time to keep these lessons going as long as he promised or she had something to tend to. War really did suck at times, Guimel found himself missing the days when there wasn't much to do except get yelled at for holding his sword wrong in practice and then have an afternoon free. Though, back then he was always wishing that there was some war going on so that there was something TO do. Amazing how things can come back and bite you in the ass. "But I guess I can live with half an hour with you."

"I'm really sorry, Fina..." He liked the last part of her name then the whole thing, most of the Dragonslayers called her by this, except for Dilandau-_sama_ who didn't like to abbreviate names that way. Her arms circled around his waist as she hugged him.

"No frowning!"

"Alright, now where were we?" Sure, Viole liked to call these lessons make out sessions, but really he was just teaching her to play the damn piano. The baka just like to make fun of him just because the woman was a love interest. The only alone time they could get together was this, given that Dilandau was really strict on relationship. He said that he didn't want any pregnancies in the middle of a war, which was a little horrible but understandable. No one wanted to tell someone that their kid was growing up without a father. Fingers ran over the piano as Refina worked on playing some piece of music that he had randomly picked from his portfolio. A lot of the slayers agreed if anything was to happen, Guimel would turn out alright. With the way he wrote music he could pass through life as musician. They would talk most of the time instead of working on what they were supposed to, but that was alright with them. Everyone would like to look at the future as if there would always be a tomorrow. Somewhere a wrong cord was played, and she would laugh at him for writing the note wrong in the music or at herself for playing the wrong thing. This was part of his day that Guimel always looked for to, and would trade anything to keep. Boyish cut brown hair hung slightly over her brown eyes, sure she wasn't very unique looking, and she was rather plain looking. But that was alright, that's what he liked most about her. Maybe after the war was over, and Dilandau relaxed his 'dating rules' he could take her out off the Vione somewhere nice. Then again, that was if there was a good ending to this damn war. Some times there was a wonder what that mighty Emperor Dornkirk was thinking about, and if Chancellor Merlin had any clue what he's doing. And then again, there was always a wonder of who in on Gaea was pulling the strings in the first place. Pushing those thoughts aside, Guimel returned his attention back to the woman next to him. They enjoyed each others company for a little while longer until someone cleared his throat. Both looked up and down to the end of the piano to see their silver haired commander at the end with his head resting on his hands as he looked at them.

"Nice to see you two doing something constructive instead of Viole says that you're doing..."

"Dilandau-_sama.._. What brings you...?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting you two... But given that from what I know about girl's and getting ready for parties, I thought I'd tell you now..." Dilandau started to say.

"What party?" Refina seemed ready to jump off the bench; if there was one thing she enjoyed the most, it was attending a party. Though they never did get to attend much for Dilandau was partly banned from them.

"Would you hold your horses? There's a banquet tonight, and we've been invited. I was hoping you wouldn't mind helping-"

"Are you kidding? You'd never have to ask such a thing! I'll go find her now!" Refina was off the bench and heading to the door before either of them could say another word. "This is so great! With another woman on this Vione, I actually have someone to get ready with!" After the door closed both men looked at each other then back at the door, Dilandau shook his head.

"Doesn't take much to make her happy... I guess any excuse to dress in something other then a uniform makes any woman happy..." Guimel laughed as his commander shrugged.

"So...umm... how many are going to be there?" There was no need to be specific about what he was talking about, Dilandau would know.

"All of us... I think someone is asking for something bad to happen. So I guess I have to be on my best behavior huh?" He tapped the tips his fingers on the black piano.

xXxXxXx

"I so can't believe it! Do you have any idea how long it's been since any of us have gone to a formal banquet?" The short haired brunette looked at Ayane as she sat on her bed. It was amazing how people just invite themselves into her room without consideration. She had been planning on taking a nap; with Dilandau-_sama_ telling her for another day that she didn't need to do anything, Ayane was finding her days to be very boring aboard the Vione. The work had given her something to do so that she wouldn't notice how empty this place really was. In the morning she had seen all of the Dragonslayers off as they began to depart before the battle on the country of Freid. Miguel had been the only on to stay behind, for Dilandau-_sama_ did not want him out in the battle. It was either for punishment or just because the silver haired man didn't want anything else to happen to his friend. The redhead slayer had been good company until he was called to the bridge. Since then she had been alone for the rest of the day. She had amused herself for sometime with putting curlers in her hair, that chore always took a while for her to do. And now it seems it was a good thing that she did do it. The small female slayer had informed her (after barging in, it still was amazing to see how many people really did know the lock combination on her door) that there was a 'banquet' being held in the honor of Zaibach's latest victory. "O! And to make it even better, you're here so now I have someone to get ready with! It's so much funner if someone else is here!"

"I'm glad..." Ayane sighed as she watched the girl rummage through her closet, as if it turned out there were dresses in there other then her uniform. She just never felt like looking through the clothes that Dilandau-_sama_ had made for her. She should probably do that sometime.

"Now, what are you going to wear...? Umm..." There wasn't much for Ayane to do but sit where she was and watch. She felt too tired really to do anything; her leg was throbbing in pain since she had walked around too much. The idea of going to something that would involve dancing and standing wasn't very high on her list of things to enjoy doing at the moment, but there was nothing to say against it; she was just going to have to tuff it out. This wouldn't be the first time she had to hide the pain. "Go figure... Nothing but black... Lots and lots of... O, never mind we have a winner!" Refina yanked out a dark blue dress from within the closet to show her. "You have to forgive the lack of color in this place, but black and blue are the Dragonslayer colors."

"It's alright..." Ayane slipped off the bed and walked over to the table were her makeup bag was certainly sitting. Refina happily went about laying the dress out on the bed, going on about something. Shifting through her things; and laying out what she was looking for, her fingers brushed over something sharp. Pulling out the small set of scissors that she used to trim her hair with, Ayane looked over her shoulder at the short hair brunette. There wasn't much the girl could do with hair like that, to short to curl, and this world didn't seem to have really strong gel, or even any moose. But for what Ayane was thinking of during, the girl's hair was too long in the back. "Refina, do you mind if I cut your hair a bit?"

"My hair?" The girl stopped what she was doing and touched her short hair. It wasn't extremely short, it was long enough to touch her chin in the front and some of her hair touched the base of her neck. "Well... It has gotten a lot longer then it's supposed to be. I guess that would be alright as long as you know what you're doing?"

"Of course..." Ayane waved the girl down to a chair. The short haired brunette sat straight up in the chair. Moving her fingers carefully through her hair, Ayane went about cutting and framing the hair like she wanted it. There was an odd feeling she had while doing this; it reminded her of the time she had cut Aiko's hair. The girl had been so angry when her father had tried to cut her hair with a kitchen knife. How that happen, Ayane didn't want to ask, but it didn't matter it was a mess and had to be fixed. So, in the middle of the night in her bathroom back at her apartment, Ayane had fixed her hair reasonably. As it turned out, Aiko liked the style so much she had kept it for a while as it grew out. Now it's a longer version of when Ayane first cut it. Now as she trimmed down the hair in the back of Refina's head and shaped what was in front, Ayane found herself wandering how that girl was. It was the first time in a while actually, off and on she had worried and little, but during the battle in Freid's capital Ayane had been more worried about finding all of her hair curlers then her friend. The dragon or Van really, was said to be there, that meant so had Aiko. How horrible, had she become so uncaring about her friend? But really, wasn't that her decision when she came back here? It was time for Aiko to plant her feet on her own without Ayane there to do it for her. Here and now was the place for the girl to really find her own way without any other influences. That in turn meant that she had to be absent from her friend. In the end, she had hoped Aiko would thank her if everything turned out well, but war was something unpredictable and should always remain like that.

"Hey...um... Ayane?" Most of the 'younger' slayers did not call her Lady Ayane like the higher ranked slayers. This she appreciated more, she was far from being truly a lady as tainted as she was.

"Yes..."

"They say that you're from...well not around here... Do you miss your home?" Brown hair fell from between her fingers as Ayane moved the scissors along the girl's hair.

"In some ways, I miss the comfort of my home... but if you are asking me if I miss my family? No... In some ways I am probably happier here then I would ever have if I had stayed there..." Refina tilted her hair slightly.

"Stayed there? You mean you came here by choice?" Scissors continued to move, the sign of concentration when the cuts become slower. _By choice_... That was an interesting way of putting it, but hadn't that been it? Her will to exist, to be had fainted in a desire to disappear. That was what they, not what she, wished for that night by the water fountain. The night her answer had finally came and she had ended up here. In truth, it was her fault that Aiko was here. But could she call this a fault? They were tangled in this war, a war that seemed so unclear. What exactly was Zaibach fighting for? Why were two brothers on opposite sides?

"Something like that... There all done..."

xXxXxXxXx

"Why again..." A light brown haired woman sighed as she leaned down against the back of a dark skinned with black hair young man's chair. Her baby blue dress hung down off her shoulders, her straight hair fell down over them. "Are we here?"

"Because, Feona... We were invited..." The young man sighed as he tilted the small wine glass in his hands. Sandy brown eyes studied the others that stood around or sat in chairs. He was the eldest here; his dark skin stood out against the others and marked him as a child of a desert land. Eldest as he was, he was however not the ring leader of this band. "Do you think he'll show up?"

"Since when does Dilandau pass up the chance to create a little trouble, Zahur?" Nicole, a dark brown haired youth that sat across from him, said. They were all in a corner. Furiea, a red haired woman who stood behind Nicole in her dark green dress, had been the first to arrive at this damn affair and had chosen this corner for the group to meet at as they came into this crowded banquet hall one by one. Liaden's dark green hair fell over her shoulder in long wavy curls as she sat back in her chair. The golden haired Tara sat across her lap watching the doors. At the moment, the women out numbered the men, but if the other three showed up the numbers would be at what they should. Zahur nodded his head to agree, the silver haired demon boy never passed up the chance to see them all, especially at a party were chaos could easily be created. Times like this weren't spent dancing and acting like idiots like most of the soldiers that were here on the Varines. No once the three other men arrived, the time of celebrating for them would be spent talking and calibrating on things that had happen since the last they got to talk to each other. Though some of them see each other off and on, a lot of the time they are never together in a large group like this.

"Knowing them, they will be late..." Liaden sighed as Tara rested her head on her shoulder. "Those boys always like to make something about their coming. Who know, maybe they're planning on putting something in the wine again like they did last time..."

"They are still kids..." Feona laughed.

"Will you get off my chair?" Zahur glared at her.

"Yeah, sure..." The light brown haired girl sighed, but she did not moved before she grabbed his glass out of his hand. "But I'll be taking this!"

"Feona! Give th-"

"They're here..." Tara's voice cut him off, as he turned his head sharply to see the dark blue and black uniforms of the Dragonslayers. Men had to wear their uniforms; woman just had to wear a dress in the colors of their squad. In the mist of black and blue there was a uniform with red on it. The silver haired demon boy always stood out against his men however the creature that hung on his arm stood out even more. "Who's that girl...?"

xVxVxVxVx

Ayane held on tight to Dilandau-_sama_'s arm as if when she let go she might loose him to the crowded room forever. Who knew there were so many people that could be fit in a room like this, or that a room this size could exist on a floating rock fortress. As Refina had explained Varines was not as large as the Vione but it had less rooms as the Vione which meant the rooms it had were much larger then what they should be. Her curled hair brushed over her bare shoulders, the dress Refina had picked out was a sheer dark blue fabric that lay over a silky black fabric. It shimmered depending on the light, but it hung very tightly to her thin frame. The group had been shocked when Refina took her down to the hanger to meet the group. The walk down there had worn her out, her leg felt ready to collapse out from under her. No one seemed to notice as the boys went about inspecting Refina's new hair cut. After digging around, Ayane had found some moose and spiked the shorter back hair. With some fighting, she had managed to get the girl's bangs to go off to one side. It gave the girl an attitude look, which she seemed to enjoy. Dilandau-_sama_ had though it was cute; though Ayane had a feeling that he had barely looked at it. He seemed to have been looking more at her then anything else. Guimel was Refina's escort after some fighting between the slayers. No one disputed about her, Dilandau's claim was clear when he offered her his arm. He looked so spiffy in the dress uniform he wore, it was different from the one he normally had. Actually all their uniforms were different. It was more of a cloth fabric then leather. It also had more red in it then the other, given the lack of hard leather, it felt better to hold on to.

"Alright, keep out of trouble got me?" There was a chain of nods from all the slayers except for Shesta and Gatty as they seemed to be looking for something. "Dismissed..." The group broke off going in different directions, well all except for Shesta and Gatty again who were still looking for something. Ayane watched Miguel wobble off with Viole, leaning on his cane. He seemed some how content even though Viole was obviously going to be annoying him. Even though there was still some guilt ping in her chest for not healing his leg all the way, it seemed to her that he had no complaints about it.

"They're over there..." Shesta said suddenly pulling her attention back to the group that she was obviously herself going to be stuck with. Looking in the direction that he was pointing to Ayane could see a some what large group hanging around in a corner of the room, near the open doors that lead out on to the open balconies. Four women in different color dresses surrounded two content men. A long golden haired woman in a dark amber dress which surrounded her lean figure as she stood up off the lap of a wavy dark green haired woman who wore a long velvet dress that seemed more moderate then the dresses belonging to the other three. This golden hair maiden seemed to be beckoning them over to join them. A light brown haired woman in a satin dress seemed to be either amusing or annoying a dark skinned male as he stood up out of his chair to retake his glass. His glossy black clothes seemed to make him almost disappear in against the wall behind him. If it hadn't been for the wooden chair Ayane was afraid she might not have noticed him. A red haired woman in a green dress was laughing at them as she kept her arms around a dark brown haired man wearing a dark purple and black uniform.

"Don't wonder to far from me tonight, alright?" Dilandau whispered in her arm as he turned them in the direction of the group. Ayane nodded her head slowly as she walked with him in the direction of the group. Shesta was up ahead of them, the golden haired maiden moved from where she was to meet them or more likely him, her amber dress floated around her. She looked like a porcelain figurine, her perfect posture as she walked the look of royalty. The moment they two of them were close enough together she threw her arms around Shesta's shoulders.

"Nice to see you again, Tara..." Shesta said smoothly as he returned the hug, her lips passed lightly over his cheek. Ayane found it hard to take her eyes off this woman. Was this what others thought of her when she acted like that? It seemed more natural to her though that this action fitted this woman better then herself. Though, as she pulled her steel gray eyes away from her to look at the rest of the group with Dilandau, it seemed without even paying attention, those around her still saw that she so wanted to fade away into nothing. Her beauty in eyes of many could probably be compared to that of the golden maiden.

"Sorry we're late..."

"Yeah right Dilandau-_kuns_ you did it on purpose like you always do!" The light brown haired girl said as she handed the dark skinned man's drink back to him. The wavy dark green haired woman stood to hug Gatty as he walked over to her. The woman in the dark green dress walked up to him and hugged him next.

_­_ "That's not fair, Feona. You're always too early for anyone to beat you anywhere..." The woman just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Liar... Good... but still a liar..."

"Are you going to introduces us to your lady friend, Dilandau or are we going to have to guess?" The dark skin man had said.

"O..." Dilandau scratched the back of his head innocently, the golden tiara held up his long bangs some what out of his blood red eyes. "This lovely young woman is Lady Ayane Umizo... Ayane these morons are-"

"Zahur Istra of the desert sands in Irno."

"Feona Luvpora of the risky waters in Humion."

"Nicole Klornea of the rich soils in Sevon."

"Liaden Lorno of the rocky cliffs in Yanie."

"Furiea Caim of the open lands in Niuroa."

"Tara de Zain of the cinder wood in Zaina."

"You guys sound like damn poets..." Gatty rolled his eyes he let go of Furiea. "We aren't going to have to do that are we?"

"Well why not? Does she know what province you morons are from?" Feona crossed her arms. "We can 'reacquaint' ourselves..."

"Amuse her Gatty before she cuts your head off..." Shesta laughed. Gatty just shrugged.

"Gatty de Ethelgar of the desert grasses in Envial."

"Shesta de Eleding of the white marble in Muriona."

"Dilandau de Albatou from the land that's the best of them all, Sarran!" Dilandau puffed out his chest to add to the effect. There was a long silence among them before they all started out in a laughing fit.

"Dilandau-_kuns_ you only say that because Sarran is right in the middle of everything!" Feona giggled loudly then suddenly snorted, this sent every one of them into a longer fit of laughter. In her short shock from the actions of them all, Ayane found herself giggling. It was odd to hear him say something like that. He always seemed so serious and yet he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Well, my Lady, would you care to sit," Zahur suddenly said, waving her to the chair he had been occupying, "You may be standing for a while." Dilandau let her go as the dark skin youth took her hand a set her down in the small wooden chair. The conversation began to fly when she was seated. It sounded like old friends that hadn't seen each other in a long, long time. Which was true, as Refina was kind enough to inform her if she met them all. Zaibach had been really strict on them all; in more then ways just to keep them all in line. This met keeping them far away from each other so that there could be no 'planning' of anything. So it was either letters that were pre-read by some one else and 'edited' or they all had to wait for rare chances like this. It was obvious what the group had chosen. It was odd to sit here and listen to them all; instead of being the one included she was the excluded one. This may sound odd seeing as not many people find enjoyment of being the odd one out, but Ayane was finding the situation far more enjoyable then if they had included her. Parties like this was not something she was unfamiliar with, working for her father's company meant she attended a lot of affairs like this and hated every single one of them, especially if HE was there. Though she did not want to think about that, she hadn't had to think about any of them since the night her wish to the forgotten whispers had been answered. Here she was free, free to sit back and be the odd man out. Free to laugh without worry. Free, so free and yet...

Still chained.

How long would this blessing last? Would this bliss in her nightmare come to a startling end? There was a war here, a war that she was finding herself in the middle of. She and her only friend, a young woman who was barely able to stand on her own two feet. Aiko was strong; she had the strength to kick anyone's ass and the brains to do it. But physical strength did not make up for the mental weakness. Until she could rebuild her bridge to society, anything could tip her off the short edge. Maybe in some sense, Ayane failed her. If she had tried, pushed, done something because she knew what was happening behind the closed doors of her friend's home. And yet she didn't for her own selfish needs. Aiko could have walked away; she could have chosen to free herself. Ayane couldn't. She had been trapped, tied down because of who she was, who she was born to. Life had its twists, just to make everyone not so boring. Maybe it was Aiko's twist that made her forget her own. Maybe that was why that day in that bathroom she gave that girl her hanky; why she chose to sit with her during the lunch period; why they became friends. Because of her selfish need to forget get her own horrible life. Alright, so being the odd man out was not the best thing for Ayane. It let her think too much, defiantly too much. Some where an orchestra started to warm up their instruments and the talking of the carefree group stopped.

"O! We have to dance! There are enough of us this time!" Feona jumped as she grabbed Zahur's arm.

"And be reminded that you have two left feet? I think I'll pass..."

"Zahur!"

"I think a dance would be a good idea..." Tara said as she brushed some of her hair off her shoulder. "We can do the Hunmo Waltz..."

"I despise that thing..." Nicole frowned. "It means I have to dance with Feona..."

"Hey! I do not have two left feet!"

"The Hunmo Waltz?" Ayane said it was probably the first real thing she had said all night. It was clear she was going to be part taking in it, seeming that she evened out the numbers.

"The Hunmo Waltz, my Lady," Zahur started to say before anyone else could, "is a sort of party going dance that comes from Zaina. The idea is that during the dance, you switch partners until the song ends. It doesn't really matter what the song it is really. But anyways, the idea is whoever you end up with you have to stay with them until the next round of the Hunmo Waltz is started. It's a way to meet as many people at one party and actually get a chance to talk to them."

"Please! Please! Come on guys!" Feona started to jump up and down. There were sighs from the men before there was a chorus of 'yes'. "Yay!"

"Who's partnering with whom?" Dilandau sighed.

"Well...Shesta and Tara... Gatty and Furiea...Nicole and Liaden..." Zahur looked at Dilandau for a moment. "And I'll start off with Feona, I'll suffer first."

"Cheater..." Dilandau rolled his eyes as he held out his hand to Ayane. "May I have this first dance, Lady?" Taking his hand, she was pulled to her somewhat stable legs and lead out onto the open dance floor where other groups being to gather. The orchestra continued to tune for a few more minutes as the group stood about waiting. Dilandau held her securely in his arms as they waited. It felt nice to be held like this, dancing back home wasn't so formal. Here she was held a curtain distance away from him, at home this gap no longer existed. The music started, with a few seconds Ayane found her self moving along the floor. They twirled around together for some time; this was a lot different from waltz's back from which normally didn't travel so much around. He dropped one of his hands off of her arm, and with the other moved to spin her. However, during the spin he let go of her hand and the next thing Ayane knew Shesta had taken his place. New partner and it seemed also a new type of waltz. This one reminded her of a box step waltz except a little more elaborate. She received a few more twirls before being sent off to her next new partner, which turned out to be the dark brown haired Nicole. It was then that it hit her as she started to do a totally different type of waltz why every time she changed partners the steps changed. They were all showing off their home's dancing traditions. Nicole spun her off to the dark skinned Zahur. His waltz automatically reminded her of the tango as they went around the floor. Though there were a few steps before she suddenly found herself in an ongoing spin. He spun her around the floor fast, Ayane was finding herself enjoying the thrill of the room blurring out as they went. However this wouldn't last long as her good leg caught the heel of her bad leg. It gave out before Ayane could do anything. Zahur caught her in what looked like a dip to anyone else watching. It would have been fine, they could have continued had it just looked like a normal mistake, but she could not mask the pain she felt as it shot up her bad leg.

"Are you alright?" Zahur asked her seriously as he pulled her back up out of their deep 'dip'. She tried to put her leg back down straight but the pain the came out of it wasn't very pleasant.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to continue..."

"It's alright, we'll drop out." She felt so horrible about not being able to continue and that he had to step out with her. If she had been able to bit down the pain she would of, passed it off as she was alright. But the dark skin man of the desert seemed to very certain that they were both done for the time. He led her back to the chairs, though sitting at the moment was something she did not want to do. She needed to work her bad leg out so that she could walk on it.

"I think... I'd like to get some fresh air if that's alright Zahur-_sama_..." The man looked at her questionably for a moment before turning their direction to out on the open balconies. They were welcomed by the steady breeze of cold air. It ruffled her curls off of her shoulders, to bare her uncovered shoulders to the breeze. Grabbing on the railing she held herself up right to make it look like she was standing up fine. Out in the darkness they could see the other fortresses in the air as they moved steadily to Fortuna. The place most of these soldiers felt that this war would come to its undisputed end. For it was something there that Zaibach desired to have to bring this planet closer to a world without war. A war to end all wars, if that wasn't the stupidest thing she had ever heard. If it meant to destroy the homes of children like this Empire had done to Dilandau and his friends, then there would only be hatred brewing in the so called 'peace'.

"Are you feeling better, Lady?" Zahur asked as he stood next to her.

"Much better thank you..." She turned and smiled at him. "Sorry about ruining the dance for you, Zahur-_sama._"

"It's alright, Lady..." Ayane looked at him carefully, and frowned.

"Why do you keep calling me Lady?"

"Why do you call me _sama_ when I wasn't introduced in such a way?" He threw back at her with a smile. This made her frowned deepen. "I call you Lady because that was how Dilandau introduced you to us as. We don't use titles or ranks among us even when other people are brought into our group. When he called you Lady that is a signal there is something about you we should all look carefully at. Miss Ayane Umizo of the Mystic Moon..."

"How-"

"There's nothing to look so worried about. Dilandau told me about you in one of his long annoying letters. You never believe hold long it takes to decode them..." He shook his head. "Don't worry; the secret is safe with me." The music behind them picked up in pace. She looked behind her way from the man next to her to look at the group of dancers. It was a pity she couldn't have continued, it had been fun moving around in different styles of dancing. Though it looked like she was stuck with Zahur until the next round which was alright with her. "Would you care for something to drink? I just realized no one has offered you anything..."

"Yes, I think I could go for something..." Ayane looked back at him as he let go of the rail he was holding onto.

"Will you be alright out here on your own?"

"Yup. I won't go anywhere until you get back. Promise..." he nodded to her as he walked away back into the banquet hall behind them. Ayane turned and looked back out into the night sky. The stars would come out now and then from behind the clouds in the sky. The somewhat full moon hung underneath the earth. It was strange how they would call her home the cursed moon; it did seem to fit the phantom moon so well. Something started to glow a pale blue around her neck, and she looked about at her glowing pendent. It was odd; the thing had done this twice before. Back that night in Fanelia when she had that 'dream' and in Folken's study when she saw Miguel's 'death'. Pulling her eyes away from the pendent out again to the fortress in the darkness, only to find herself wishing she hadn't. There, floating out in the cold night air was a thing of nightmares. Its white rotting bones half hidden by a tattered black cloak. The large scythe loomed about its body; human skulls decorated the top of the long short blade.

"The reaper..." The name passed by her lips as she continued to stare at the messenger of death as its bone fingers grabbed hold of the staff belonging to the large scythe. Its red eyes stared at her as it moved its jaw as if to say something, but with out a tongue it could not. Raising the scythe about its head, it swung in down toward her. Jolted out of her trance, Ayane moved to the side just before the scythe came down where she had been standing against the railing. It broke front the rail without much effort. In her quick move to get out of the way, Ayane had knocked her balance off. Given that the railing only came up to around her waist, she found herself falling over the railing down to the passing flat lands below. A scream barely passed through her lips as she fell off the balcony, the messenger of death only loomed above here were the balcony was. Looking away from it to her death that lay below, she was surrounded in darkness.

_Why did death burn? Her skin felt liked it was on fire, the weight of her body seemed so unnatural. Something cold brushed against her bare skin making her opened her eyes. How could she feel things in death? Had she survived the fall? Ayane stared out on to a rocky field, nothing green grew here, only death came here. She could see them, all looming tall above her. The metal creatures that they called melefs. This wasn't death, she was having another vision. The Dragonslayers' melefs stood in a circle formation around the white dragon. The dragon did not seem confused or lost as it had sometime in the past, no it seemed to be something else. Something touched her arm; it was as cold as ice. Looking down she saw the bone hands of the reaper holding her forearm. Frightened, Ayane looked up over her shoulder to see the tattered fabric of the reapers cloak behind her. Its red eyes of death burned down into her grey ones before they looked away from her out onto the field of coming death. She looked away from it again to the Escaflowne, the reaper pointed it's free hand out at one of the green melefs. The Escaflowne moved then towards it, ramming it through with its white sword._

"_No..." Ayane whimpered as she realized what she was witnessing once again. Death, the reaper had come again like it had in Folken's study when she saw Miguel's. It was showing her not what was taking place now, but would be. The Escaflowne in its demon rage continued to smash through the green units. One of the dark blue ones moved suddenly as if woken out of a trance to protect the last green melef. She heard the cry from the dying pilot from within as the white dragon destroyed the blue melef. Guimel, Guimel would die trying to save Refina. Her melef exploded a few seconds before the Escaflowne could touch it again. The trance that lay on the other melefs disappeared as the Dragonslayers began to move again. They acted in fury against the white demon but each one seemed to fail somehow. She heard their last out cries before the scythe of death came down upon them. The unheard voice of the reaper filled her mind after each voice._

"_Refina!" **Guimel: the desperate musician.**_

"_You bastard!" **Dallet: a child of unease time.**_

"_AAA!" **Viole: the clown of unforgiving acts**._

"_Damn it..." **Miguel: the cheater of death**._

"_Gatty get him out of here!" **Gatty: the wronged.**_

"_Heaven forgive us..." **Shesta: the unforgiven child**._

_Ayane's body went limp as she watched the deaths of each of them. The reaper was the only thing that was keeping her from falling to knees. The place burned with blue fire from the melefs as they leaked the deathly silver liquid. The white demon dragon stopped now and turned towards the red melef that seemed too frozen to the stop as he watch his men die. Dilandau, he was still alive, he was still there. Fear had frozen him, kept him from trying to save his men. No, run Dilandau run! Ayane's mind screamed as the Escaflowne started to move towards it._

"_No!" Ayane turned away from the battle field to the reaper that was behind her. She grabbed onto the tatter cloth of its cloak. "Stop this please! I beg you to stop this!" The reaper seemed unmoved as it pointed again out to the battle field. Pulling her eyes away from him to the two giant out on the burning rocks, she watched in horror was they danced their dance of death. The dance among the ruins of the other melefs did not last long as the Escaflowne turned its sword quickly in a reverse direction then what Dilandau was set for and rammed its long white sword through the red melef._

"_...I'm sorry..." **Dilandau: Heaven's fallen angel**._

"_NO!" Ayane screamed as she fell to her knees finally. The reaper's hand let loose of her right forearm only to regain its grip on her wrist. Tears poured down her eyes as she watched the red melef fall to the ground. Fire blazed out from it. The white dragon stepped away from it as if in horror of its own acts or maybe it heard her voice. Which ever, it didn't matter, for the white color of the dragon disappeared in a quick flash as darkness pulsed out from the dragon heart in the energist chamber. Escaflowne fell backwards onto the ground that blazed in blue fire. Death, this was a field of absolute death. Everything was dead here. This could not happen; she could not let this come to be. If this was the future then she would have to take the reaper's proposal once again. The price for this may be higher then the one she paid for Miguel, but that did not matter her life for theirs was enough for her. She would not let this come to be! Tears rolled down her face onto the rocky ground below her. Pain shot through her right arm; cause her to cry out in pain. The boney hand of the reaper dug into her flesh cause it to burn all the way through to her shoulder. Turning away from the burning battle field to the reaper's figure, Ayane looked up at her arm that it held above her. Something was burning its way into her skin leaving a scar along the shapes of her bones and blood vessels. Red eyes burned into hers again, its jaw moved to speak again but with out lips she could not read, with out a tongue she could not hear it. Letting go of her arm, Ayane stared into the scars that now lay on it, scars that formed something she had seen before but in metal._

_Folken's arm. The scars made her arm looked like his metal arm. But why?_

_The ground seemed to shatter beneath her and she began to fall. The darkness came again, the blue dress she worn fluttered above her as she fell. The pain in her right arm still pulsed through it, and she could not move it. Her left arm however moved on its own as it moved upwards as if to catch the hand of someone above her that was going to save her. Save her from the vision of the reaper. There was a flash of light above her that did not disappear but grew as it came closer. She could see the figure of a woman with long hair coming towards her; white wings of an angel grew from her back. Loose feathers brushed her face as that person's hand grabbed onto her, saving her from the fall into the darkness. Cool jade eyes burned into her frighten steel gray ones._

_Aiko._

The darkness was gone, cold air brushed onto her bare skin. She was on the ground holding on the bars of the railing as she looked out onto the phantom moon. Behind her the orchestra still played, the sounds of people laughing and talking was still going on as if nothing had happened. She was still on the Varines; she had not fallen off like she thought she had. Tears poured down her face though, fear still had her heart. Nothing might have changed but the vision from the reaper still remained.

The whispers of the forgotten still burned in her ear as the images turned in her mind.

She could not let that future come to be. There was no way she was going to let that battle field of death be born. Someone said something from behind her, but Ayane refused to move as her eyes continued to stare were the reaper had been during her vision. That something grabbed her arms roughly and pulled her away from the railing. She stared up into the red eyes of death, but this death had a face not a skull. Silver hair fell over a golden tiara; worried eyes looked into her eyes. No this wasn't death it was Dilandau. He was still alive, that future had yet to come. Grabbing onto his uniform, Ayane buried her face into the cotton fabric as the tears started a new. She would not let that happen.

Even if it meant she would become the bride of the Reaper herself.

* * *

**GA1:** Bwahahahahahaha! Lots of foreshadowing!

**SD:** I'm confused...

**GA1:** evil I am as evil as I can!

**SD**: _still confused_

_Edit: 03/11/07_


	28. True Sinners

_There and Back again_

**SD:** _Growls_ why won't Riku die!

**GA1:** ……what's with you and that game anyways?

**SD:** I need to play this one to understand Kingdom hearts 2…

**GA1:** ……baka…

**SD:**_ growls while playing game_

**GA1:** Well sorry for the hiatus… again………It's all her fault!

**SD:** _looks up from game. _Lair! It was you AGAIN!

**GA1:** _hides_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Between the two morons writing this story we do not own enough money to own ANYTHING. So yeah, Escaflowne defiantly doesn't belong to us……unfortunately. We do, however, have enough money to own our own characters:

_Spirit Dancer: Aiko, Shiva_

_Glass Angel1: Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Province Children, Caim, and any other character that I must create for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved_

**Summary:**

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXxXx_ ;scene change

_italic;_ vision

_XoX _; Flashback

* * *

Chpt. 27 _True Sinners_

She held onto his arm tightly as they walked slowly down the dark corridor. The tears fell down in face in silence now. How long had it been since he found her out on the balcony on her knees grabbing onto the railing for support? Had he not told her to wonder to far from him? Well Ayane hadn't really wondered off that far, she had been with Zahur. He had only left her for a little while. The man didn't know what happened; he had left her out on the balcony any from everything. During the dance, Dilandau had seen her leg give out. Instead of trying to get her to seat down, the dark skinned man had taken her out for fresh air. It had been what the dark haired princess had asked for. But what had caused this mess? All the slayers had returned with him except for Shesta and Gatty. The two relentlessly were forced to stay by his orders. Dilandau stopped in front of her door; the motion didn't seem to faze her as she now held her eyes closed. He looked down at her, something in his chest felt wrenched. Even with the calm look on her face, the tears showed the small crack on her porcelain mask. Once before he had seen what was behind it… that was why his heart wrenched out in pain. What had happened? Was there a vision of some sorts to send her into this? Dilandau reached out with his free hand to unlock the door to her room. It slid opened slowly, revealing the slightly lit room. The girl left the lights on somewhat so she could find her way around. Her arms dropped from around his as she slowly stepped away from him to walk into her room.

Was it really alright to leave her like this?

"Ayane……" She was beyond the doorway when he called her name. The dark haired woman stopped, arms rested at her side. For moment she was still. Raising her head slight, she kept her back to him before turning back around. The calm look at shattered then when her eyes fell upon his face. He could see the mask drop revealing the frightened interior. Automatically, as if possessed by something, Dilandau moved forward. The young girl's hands rose to cover her face, to try and regain the mask. The attempt failed miserably. He barely got to her when her knees bucked and she fall forward into his arms.

"Don't leave me alone…"

xXxXxXxX

_Where in the world did that damn girl go?_ Van wondered the Freid royal ship looking for the one thing that he was certainly mad at. Did that girl not have ANY manners at all? Even after all this time, she should have gotten the part about not yelling at people who could have her head chopped off in a moments notice; or at least he thought she had. Why was it now he was wishing he was stuck with the other girl, the one that was a little on the creepy side? Well Ayane... the late Ayane wasn't that creepy, she was just a little weird at times especially when she was around nobility. Even the time was short being with both of them, if there was anything Van got out of the two was that Ayane was the brains and Aiko the brawns. Without the head the body couldn't seem to decide for itself about what it should do in any given situation. It wasn't that he didn't agree with what she had said to the duke, the man was being a bit harsh on a boy who was only five. Or was it four? _URG!_ He really needed to stop thinking about that kid. All that did was lead him off into something else which he really didn't need to think about right now, or even EVER. Though it didn't help that the blond baka was acting a little on the weird side and that princess was even being weirder. No, right now he should just go find Aiko before she did something dramatic. Even if the other girl was no longer living, that didn't mean Van had the right to break his promise. The girl would probably make it a point to come back and haunt him. The last thing Van wanted was to get hit on the head again, even by the unseen.

Walking down the dark corridor, he turned into a large room where the Escaflowne had been put. He had already looked in her room but only found a sleeping Merle. Merle... She wasn't talking very much with him anymore. If fact she hadn't clung to him since the day before yesterday, she was defiantly angry. The cat girl was probably planning some demise for him. That's just what he need right now. An angry cat and a suicide girl, along with a raging war that no one really had a freaking clue what was going on. A war to end all wars... exactly what was that Strategoes smoking? Well, well at least he wasn't to be stuck in his trail of thought anymore; his target had finally decided to reveal herself. Sitting up on the steps to the Escaflowne Aiko sat with her knees up to her chest, her arms lying across, and her chin resting on them staring at absolutely nothing. Actually that was a lie, he wished she wasn't staring at anything; Aiko was staring pretty damn hard at the doors to the hanger. Probably wishing they were open so she could just jump out. Damn girl. Walking over to the steps, Van stopped at the bottom and crossed his arms before looking up at her.

"You know, if you stare at them look enough, you might burn a hole in them..."

"That's what I'm hoping..." Her vice was unusually quiet, as her right arm disappeared behind her legs. She continued to stare at the doors, her hair covering up most of her face. "Has the Duke issued my death sentence yet...?" Sighing Van walked slowly up the stairs ascending the Escaflowne. He stopped at the set down from her, and loomed above her for a moment before kneeling down so that he was level with her.

"Alright... give it here..." He held out his hand in front of him. The brown gloves looked almost black in this poorly lit room. Her eyes narrowed at him as she fingered the pointy end of her compass.

"Why? I'm not gonna use it..." Her finger ran over the tip over and over causing a red line to form across her finger. His hand remained where it was, waiting for her to give the little toy to him. Sighing, she moved her arm and handed him the compass. "You happy now?"

"I'd be happier if I believe you wouldn't use it..." He looked at her for a moment before sitting down next to her looking at the strange object he now held in his hand. Good thing he guessed right about her having something sharp and pointy on her, now if only he could figure out what the hell it was supposed to be. Aiko rested her head back down one her arms and continued to stare out at the hanger doors. Well now they were back to the silence. Closing his hand around the weird object, Van placed his hands behind him to lean back against as he looked up at the ceiling. There were a lot of things he should be thinking about right now, a lot of things he should be trying to sort out but here he was doing absolutely nothing. Finding Aiko was just an excuse so that he wouldn't have to think about any of it. And yet, here was this girl wishing for it all just to end. She freaked out ever time there was a battle, worried he'd go get himself killed (even though afterward she tend to seem like she didn't care), and yet would ponder her own death. "Hey, Aiko... If there was anywhere else you could be, with anyone, where would it be?" Aiko didn't answer right away. She continued to stare at the doors, willing them to open by themselves.

"In a garden...on top of her apartment building...with her lecturing me about one thing or another...carefully pruning her flowers and plants..." Aiko didn't look at him, but drew her legs closer to her. He nodded his head after a moment to understand whom she was talking about before he looked at the doors in front of him.

"Back home in Fanelia, after the first fall of snow graces the grounds of the city. Out in the gardens of the bundled up castle with my mother trying to build a snowman out of the first snow of the season that is always too wet to make anything out of... Throwing snowballs at Folken who always sat on a bench near us as he read some history book and not helping us. Getting yelled at for taking off my shoes to run bare foot in the snow and dragging in mud on the castle floors by the maid. Folken trying to get me to sit still at the dining hall, even though the snowball I made not ten minutes before has started to melt before I can get a chance to get father with it..." Aiko turned her head to look at him for a moment and eyebrow arched slightly. "What? I didn't give you a limit did I? So don't look at me like I'm crazy..." Aiko shook her head, before she went back to "staring a hole into the door" as he had put it.

"I have almost forgotten what it was like before she died... Father was always laughing... Mom and I would always be making something for him to have as soon as he came home from work. He'd come home, smiling like everything was perfect..." Her lips rose slightly, in a semi-half smile at the memory. "He'd give me a hug, and asked me what I had done that day, before going over to mother and giving her a hug. When Christmas time came, we'd always go out in the backyard and start a snowball fight...It would always be me and him against Mom..." The smirk died as she continued. "Then mom got sick-"

"Aa!" Van suddenly; stopping her as he held up a hand then looked at her with a slight smile. "The idea of this was to remember the good things, not the bad. No matter how far any someone is, or if they had passed on to the next life we always have the good memories to remember them by. Don't you think that your mother is worried about you right now, even though she can no longer be here for you? Or that Ayane is lecturing right now, even though you can't hear her? I'm pretty sure you can think of exactly what she would be saying to you, can't you?" Aiko's eyes narrowed as she continued to stare ahead.

"'Stupid girl...You never know what your future holds... So why in the world are you going to kill yourself? Do you know that resolves absolutely nothing? No matter how hard you think everything is now, I'll make it ten times as bad if you even THINK about using that thing. Everything has a different side to it, just like this flower has two different colors to it, pink on the outside red on the inside. Don't look at everything so flatly; death is not an end you can take so quickly when you have yet to finish the beginning of your story!' Or something like that... she's always uses an example from what ever she was doing... Normally that lecture was something I got when she was playing with her plants..." The corners of her mouth rose to the slightest degree. "She was always obsessing over those stupid plants...the top of the apartment building were almost completely covered with them..." The small smirk faded as she continued to stare ahead. Tears had begun to prick her eyes long ago, but she refused to let them lose. She wasn't going to lose it in front of him again. His arm wrapped around her shoulders suddenly, and pulled her against him. It forced her to put her legs out on to the step in front of her so that she could keep her balance, and not fall flat on her face.

"And another thing... there's a reason for crying..." Aiko's eyes glared at the hanger doors once more before they closed, allowing the tears to brake of their hold and flow down her cheeks.

xXxXxXxXx

Aiko stared out at the mass of orange in front of her as the Duke of Freid continued his extremely long speech. She had stopped listening to him a long time ago...not finding his speech too interesting. Who in their right mind would send monks to battle the soldiers that the soldiers back at the palace couldn't beat? Was the guy _that _desperate? What could a bunch of bald guys dressed in orange do the job that hardened soldiers at the palace couldn't? It didn't make any sense. Aiko held back a yawn and the urge to sit down as she glanced around the room. The room was a little on the big side, and it was filled with bald monks that were all dressed in bright orange. The room was made out of stone...like everything else, and had pillars every now and then to hold everything up. Besides the banners that decorated the room and the big emblem thing that was behind everyone, the room was pretty much boring...just like the ever lasting speech. How much can you tell a group of monks? The Duke took a break, and turned over to the Prince, and began talking of "the duty of the Duke". Aiko swore if the Duke had blond hair, he'd be directly related to Millerna...Speaking of blond hair... Aiko looked over at Shid. The kid looked nothing like the Duke...you'd think that if his parents were blond and dark-haired, that the boy would get light brown at least...but he has blond hair and blue eyes. If anything he looks exactly like Allen. Now there was a possibility... Aiko glared at the Duke. Why was he talking to them now? She saw a nice cliff somewhere on the way here...couldn't she just go there? Hell, she'd rather listen to one of Ayane's stupid lectures instead of stand here. The duke's lecture makes Ayane's seem like five minutes long instead of their usual thirty... The duke now turned back to Shid. Goodness...the kid's only fiv-wait...no...four and the Duke's treating him like he's an adult. Aiko sighed as the Duke turned back to the monks and began to talk some more about what they had to do. Someone just shoot her now and put her out of her misery.

Van crossed his arms as he stood in the far back of the group, resisting the urge to sleep. It wasn't that this was tiring him; no, it was from the lack of sleep. The woman had fallen asleep in his arms out on the hanger. Though it didn't seem to bather her with the position she had set herself in it was just, it was uncomfortable for him. So he had spent most of his night awake and thinking. She kept saying that her friend, Lady Ayane, was dead. But how could that make any since? Last time he checked, the woman was being held prisoner aboard the Zaibach ship by that crazy pyromaniac kid and his brother. Even in war, killing women prisoners was a BIG no-no. It was an unwritten rule in the rule of things not to do in War. Now it didn't mean that they were left unharmed, but women were held to their status. From what he had little seen between the man that was once his brother and Ayane back on that bridge in Asturia she has held as having some sort of status of the lady. So why in the world did she keep saying she was dead? Maybe it was from their separation? With out the crutch the child must learn to stand on its own. Ayane had been Aiko's way of standing, of taking the pain she had. Without her, she had to find a way on her own.

He looked over at the black haired girl. The crossed look of having to stand here stood out as she looked over at the small prince. Maybe by saying that her friend was dead, she was forcing herself to find a way to stand on her own? That sounded very weird, but the girl was weird herself so that didn't really matter much. Feline eyes met his from a moment before looking sharply away. And then there was that problem, Merle had been avoiding him for sometime now. She was very, very angry with him, and why? Van was completely clueless. There was really a need for him to understand the opposite sex; so far he was doing horribly. The dark haired king knew what was wrong; really he did understand why she was mad at him. Well, at least he hoped that was it. Something pulled him out of his thought as the Duke of Freid began to stand up. Guess he missed all that long talk about making war against Zaibach here in a temple out in the middle of nowhere.

"It is time Shid; I showed you what the true task of the duke of Freid is. What has been left on our shoulders..." Lifting up a strange looking sword that was given to him by one of the monks, the tall duke turned and looked at them as well. "I would like you show you as well, what it is Zaibach seeks..."

Zaibach was seeking something?

Wasn't his brother just managing a war for some crazed idea or was there actually a point behind it besides 'a war to end all wars'?

Well there went the whole point of thinking his brother was a lunatic for thinking up crap like that. There was something he was seeking for whatever lord he now chose to serve, and give up his own blood right for.

Aiko looked at the Duke, confusion written all over her face. Zaibach wanted something more then world domination? What could be better then world domination? And when was the Duke gonna realize that his son is only five-wait...no...four and start taking responsibility himself? What was with this place and giving so much responsibility to such young people? And why the hell were they counting on bald monks in orange towels to fight Zaibach? She would give those monk ten minutes before each and every one of them is dead, and their small group would be running, once again, for their lives.

With the large sword in his hands, the Duke of Freid turned away from them and began to descend from the platform that they had all been standing on. The monks around them stood up as well, but not to follow their lord. There was a battle to get ready for, a battle that would take place before the sunrise of the new day. Now, as the night sun rose clear in the deepening darkness, the group moved away from the cold empty stone hall to follow the dignified man and his young son. It wasn't far from where they had been before they stopped in front of a grand door. It was made of some sort of metal that had tarnished into a golden bronze and it loomed high above their heads. It was as if the door had been made for a guymelef to walk through. Craved into this grand door was a mystical scene that seemed to be calling for some tranquil peace. A large tree, full of leaves loomed into the front of this scene set from looking off of a hill. Behind it a flourishing city blossomed in the summer light. Beyond it the waters of the ocean seemed frozen in time. With barely a push on the doors, the Duke opened them to allow them all into the room that was beyond. The group was met with darkness, with only the light from the doors behind them to allow them to see where they were going.

The walkway went a little ways before stopping in front of a bowing draconian. What was weird about the Draconian, however, was that it had six wings: the top being the biggest, middle being average sized, and the bottom wings were the smallest. The wings seemed wanting to enclose their master in a feathery cocoon. The draconian looked like a girl, and had her hands were held out above her head as if waiting for someone to give her something. Her straight hair fell over her shoulders, some of it disappearing behind her right leg that was brought up to her chin. Her calm expression greeted them as they came closer. Aiko was one of the last people to enter the dark room, and stopped by the railing to look down, however, there was nothing to see save for more darkness. Not wishing to go any father, Aiko leaned against the railing, and watched the Duke from the back of the room. Van and Merle weren't that far away, and Allen was in the middle of the walkway. Millerna stood across the walkway, hidden by the shadows. Shid and the Duke had gone up farther. Shid now stood in front on a metal box that had risen from the floor when they had entered the room.

The Duke was standing next to the box, and carefully slid the sword into the angel's inviting hands. There was a sound of rock against rock and the hands shifted downwards, stopping when they hit the girl's eye level. The room was suddenly filled with light, and it was only then that the group could see the big rock that was held up by numerous ropes. Aiko looked down to try and see where the light was coming from. Down below the walkway was an octagonal picture of the tree that was on the door. However, half of the tree was dead, and the city behind the dead half was burning. In front of the tree at the base was a forming pillar of white light, and in the light, was a black figure. Aiko squinted to try and make out what the figure was, but she wasn't able to.

"We all know the curse Draconians distorted the city of Atlantis..." Aiko turned her head at hearing the voice of the old duke. Her eyes fell on Van who stood before her the heavy burden of the man's words seemed to push down on the young king. "What Gaea does not know, is that here in this temple, the power of Atlantis was put to rest. Here-"

"_Forgive me young monk, for the burden I now rest on your shoulders..." _The Duke's harsh words were lost to Aiko's ears, she could still see him speaking, but she could no longer hear his voice. All the sounds in the room were lost to her as she looked into the face of the six-winged statue. The only thing she did hear was the voice of another, the voice of a woman, tired and sad. The empty eyes of the statue seemed to burn into hers as the voice came again. "_I give upon you, your people, this horrid task. Here is where I shall rest in my unforgiving sleep for the sin that I have committed. May that child find it its heart to help you, for the horrid burden I bring for you is none other..."_ There was a burst of color that shot out along the gray stone of the statue. Color seemed to come upon the statue, but no one seemed to notice. Black hair fell over the porcelain face; gray eyes that seemed so familiar stared into hers as the woman closed her hands around the sword. She brought it to her chest as she stood up, the black robe that incased her body moved back over her bare leg as she stood. The wings stretched out, but while half were white like Van's, pure and heavenly, while the others were as black as death itself.

"_Than Atlantis itself..." There was a burst of light that engulfed Aiko, her vision nothing but a blinding light. She held up her hands to her face in a desperate attempt to see. Sound slowly returned to her, the calling of seagulls was the first thing to come to her ears followed by the sound of the sea. As the blinding light faded away, Aiko dropped her arms away from her face and blinked a few times to see again. She stood next to some decorative stone railing that over looked a beautiful ancient city. There were people below her busing themselves in their day-to-day life. She was standing above what looked to be a port with boats lining the dock. The faint smell of fish tickled her nose. _

"_What...where?" The words left her mouth as her hand touched the solid railing in front of her. She could feel the rough surface; it was not like the smooth railing like the one she had touched before. Where had everyone gone? The wind blew her long hair about. This couldn't be real, it couldn't be. _

"_If things keep going like it is, Gwendolyn... Our talks might not happen as often." That voice! Aiko wheeled around at the sound of the statue's voice, only to be taken back. She was standing in a park or something like that. There were small trees, and cut grass with flowerbeds. Stone paths cut through it as they headed into the large city. It looked so much like the one on the metal door, and in the picture in light in that room the Duke had taken them all to. In the middle of the city was a large tree, the looked to be as big as a five-floor office building. There was something behind it that rose higher though, some sort of spiraling tower that held a large red stone on top. The stone shimmered brightly in the light. Two women stood on the walkway in front of her. The taller of the two wore a thin ivory robe; her short black hair fell down to her shoulders, crystal blue eyes looked calm. Aiko's eyes narrowed…the woman looked similar to a person who she hadn't seen in a long, long time. She was not, however, the woman that had spoken. Long hair that passed down beyond her knees, same black robe that encased her body, the woman of the statue leaned up against a tree. Her steel gray eyes looked out to the tower beyond the giant tree._

"_I don't understand any of this..." The taller woman said. _

"_Don't you? Really Gwendolyn?" The shorter woman's words seemed harsh; the other lowered her head slightly. "They accuse the high priests of wanting to become as Gods! If the riots continue to happen, if the drifting between the Draconians and the Scarabs is allowed to continue, the peace of Atlantis will fade away..."_

"_Then why do the Arch not involve themselves? It is your duty-"_

"_Don't mock our duty, Draconian, priest to keys of power..." The shorter one shook her head from her own harsh words to her friend. "I apologize..."_

"_It's alright... I know..." Gwendolyn touched the other's shoulder. "I just pray that this will not turn to a horrible ending..."_

"_Yes pray... But not to Atlantis... Pray to the Gods themselves, Gwendolyn, to forgive the horrid acts of the High Priest..." They seemed to disappear, the city, everything. Suddenly Aiko was ripped from that plain of time only to find herself in some sort of hall. It reminded her so much of the temples in Greece from the books she had seen about them. High banners of solid dark blue silk fell from the stone ceiling. She was standing though in the middle of the walk way, looking out to an open balcony were a man stood, dressed in a fancy robe like the Greek men were thought to have dressed. Unevenly cut brown hair fell about his face as he looked out onto the peaceful, or well what had been the peaceful city. Smoke grew up high into the sky beyond that giant tree. The spiraling tower no longer loomed above it. His hands seemed to clench down onto the stone railing as if to fight back tears. Aiko turned her head away from him though when she heard footsteps coming down towards her; however, she was taken back by whom she saw._

"_D-dad?" It couldn't be him, no, no way. Absolutely no fucking way! And yet, where ever she was didn't seem to agree with her way of thinking. The man that looked unmistakably like her father and unfortunately had a voice exactly the same. _

"_Lord Caim! The fights are spreading through out the city. The keys of power are out of control! There must be something we can do! At this rate the Draconians and the Scarabs will destroy Atlantis with their rage!" The man out on the balcony did not turn around. "Lord!"_

"_Stop badgering him!" The voice from the woman of the statue came again. Aiko looked away from the man that looked too much like her father to the woman who stood not to far from her. In her hands a small child no older then seven held tightly around her neck. The child had bared its face in the woman's long black hair. The steel gray eyes burned again through Aiko. "It is too much for him to handle! Lord Asnyar has died!"_

"_Watch your tongue, feeble witch! This is a manner that we are bred for!"_

"_To slaughter our own kin? We are to protect Atlantis! To protect the Scarabs and the Draconians! Not to kill them! We can not side with either one ye damn fool!" Her harsh words seemed to startle and frighten the child in her arms. "This is only happening because the Scarabs are trying to control the keys of power! By destroying the tower, it is now loose about this world! If you don't do-"_

"_SILENCE!" Both of the two stopped and turned their heads to the man out on the balcony. He still held his back to them. "You both are going to kill me with your damn words! I can't think with you two yelling..."_

"_I am sorry liege..." Aiko's father look a like said quickly however the woman did not speak. He turned sharply to her again. "Have you no respect for your lord, witch?!"_

"_My lord is dead, Julius. I serve no one now; my visions show me nothing more then the end of this time. Atlantis is falling; I am no use to anyone until the keys of power are resealed." Caim walked out from the balcony now, looking at both of them. Aiko now stood in the middle of all three, but closest to Caim. She could see the hardness in his dark brown eyes as he looked to the woman of the statue. The woman set the child down on the ground now, Aiko could finally see that it was a little girl, blond hair falling down to her chin._

"_Come to me child of Eve..." He held his hand out to the little girl._

"_Please Caim, I do know what it is you are trying to do, but in a human?"_

"_Silence, witch!" Julius barked again, Caim only held his hand to him so he would not speak again._

"_Great one, hear me. If we were made to serve them, then we cannot control the keys of power directly. But if I seal them once again, in something that could be manipulated easily. Then We the Arch, the guardians of this city, can restore peace once again. And with us controlling it, the Scarabs can no longer accuse the Draconians of wanting to become as Gods."_

"_No but they can accuse us..." Her words were cold, but he did not seem to be listening to her as he picked up the small child. "Tell me, Caim, what happens if the child chooses not to listen to you?"_

"_Then I am afraid Atlantis..." They all faded away then, and Aiko felt burning fire's heat across her arms. She was standing before the giant tree, the city, the sky, all of it was burning. Smoke rose high to the heavens, she could hear the screams, out cries of pain. Before her at the base of the tree was the little girl, crying._

"_Will be destroyed..." A beam of white light shot up from the little girl up into the sky. It cleared away the smoke and fire, enough to see the night sky. The light grew bigger there creating a large circle, large enough to be a planet._

"_Sweet child..." Aiko turned her head down from the sky to the woman that was standing next to her. She was looking at the crying girl engulfed in the light. "For those who tried to control the will of all, they shall now be cursed by this human. Cast to the corners of this now cursed Eden to forever remember their sin. But for those of us who tried to play God, what will you curse us with? Do you wish to send us to the new world that you are creating, to remind those souls of what true sin is? What the thirst for true power can cause? Then... Young child, allow me one wish. Let me bare the warning, let my line bare the curse here on this world, but let my soul go to yours. Let me tell them, seal away what Caim tried to posses." She untied her robe slightly as she walked towards the child allowing it to fall down slightly off her back. Six great wings burst from her spine and stretched out. For a moment, they were all white, pure and heavenly, but as she stepped into the light three of her wings turned black._

"_Let the load be light on the rest, curse those who wanted to be come as Gods... For we are the true sinners, who have destroyed the Eden of the Gods..."_

"Aiko?" She blinked slightly, eyes still focus upon the statue, but when her eyes opened again, she realized that she was staring into the big chocolate color eyes of Van, whose face was not so very face from hers. Actually, it was so close to hers, Aiko could feel his breath on her lips, his hands rested on her shoulders. It took a while for her brain to register what was going on.

"AH!" Aiko jumped back, and almost fell over the railing that she had been leaning on. After regaining her footing, she pushed Van away. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Blush made its way across her face, and she was thankful for the darkness of the room. He just blinked at her for a moment and then pointed to the door.

"Um... Everyone else has left, and... Well..." He scratched his head slightly. "You weren't moving... And actually you haven't moved at all for a long time. I was just getting little worried when you didn't answer me." Aiko looked over at the statue, confusion written all over her face. The angel had her hands back up to where they were before. Aiko made her way past Van and walked over to the angel. There was something different about it though...there were two shiny lines on the calm face. Aiko reached up and touched one of the lines, breaking the line into two parts. Water... Aiko looked back up at the statue, to see that the water was coming from her eyes.

How can a stone statue be crying?

* * *

**GA1:** More foreshadowing!

**SD:** _confused_ isn't that backward shadowing? Cause all that stuff was past not future….

**GA1:** _frowns_ shut up.

_Edited: 7/29/07_


	29. Destiny's Lair

_There and Back again_

**GA1: **URGE! Ok, I tried to do it in a manageable amount of time………

**SD:** Didn't work, obviously.

**GA1: **_faints _Shut up! It's a lot of work!

**SD: **Right sure………………………

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ok, ya we have just graduated from high school… Do you really think we have enough money to own such a great series? Right so don't even try the suing thing! We do however own or respective characters:

_Spirit Dancer: Aiko, Shiva_

_Glass Angel1: Ayane, Fira, Merlin, all the Province Children, Caim, and any other character that I must create for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved_

**Summary:**

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXxXx_ ;scene change

_italic;_ vision

_XoX _; Flashback

* * *

Chpt. 28 _Destiny's Lair_

At the time, he hadn't really thought about what he was doing. The teary gray eyes, the plead to not be left alone, all he wanted to do was to do was to comfort the shaking woman. He had helped her strip out of the dress she was after she had struggled with it. The ideal of sleeping in his uniform (after she again made it clear she didn't want to be left alone) was unappealing. Sleeping in clothes altogether wasn't appealing, but he could live one night. He wasn't, however, going to wear the jacket so he had just planned to take that off, but once he had gotten it off her hands pushed the black undershirt up over his head. Well, that was quickly over looked as she buried her face in his chest. She said something, well a lot of some things, but all of it was in a language he did understand. She had cried herself to sleep latched onto him. All he could do was hold her, reassuring her that she wasn't alone. That entire time from the moment he helped her undress till he woke up he did not think about that, but now he couldn't figure out why, and how not to think about it anymore.

Dilandau stared up at the bed canopy, resting his head on the satin pillows. His right arm rest around the young woman's waist. Ayane was curled up next to him, one arm across his bare chest. Her head lay just under his, he could feel faint breathes against his skin. One of her legs was wrapped around his. Dilandau didn't remember taking off his black slacks (his boots yes, pants no) but he clearly took them off some time during the night. The silk stockings she wore felt strange against his skin (strange yes, but not arousing…. Far from it) Damn it all, he was to keep thinking about it no matter what he did. The first experience on a bed with her would have gotten him in a lot less trouble then this one now. Folken was going to kill him. Her fingers stretched out slightly as if she was waking up. His eyes snapped shut. The plan was for her to move first. She had been holding in on him tightly in her sleep, to him he was afraid to wake her and make the situation even worse. Dilandau kept his body relaxed and his breath shallow so that it would look as if he was still sleeping. The gods must find this situation to their liking; Ayane did not wake but only snuggled closer. Well, there went that plan.

Dilandau sighed opening his ruby eyes again to look up at the black canopy. Lifting up his head slightly, he looked down at her. Black curly hair fell down over her oval face, lips parted. He moved his left hand to brush the curls to the side. His hand moved along her check and along her jaw. Odd enough he sort of liked waking up to her again. The first time the positions had been different AND both had been dressed. The door opened then, there was a small clicking sound as whomever it was walked in. It was hard to see the door with the curtains around most of the bed being closed. The ones that faced to the left of him were the only ones open. The blue lights turned on slowly but only enough so that it was possible for one to see his or her way around the room. The clicking sound started towards the bed. In a few moments Dilandau was looking up at the red headed Dragonslayer. Miguel was leaning against the small wooden cane Dallet had carved for him. In his other hand was clothing and a set of heavy boots. Was it that time already?

"Voile said I would probably find you here… They are calling us for early departure." Miguel whispered lightly so not to wake the sleeping girl next to Dilandau. Though, it didn't seem to work as Ayane mumbled something in her sleep and curled closer to him for a time. Dilandau was going to have to wake her to get up. Miguel turned away from him and hobbled over to the table to place the clothes down. He wasn't really hobbling anymore. Miguel was walking pretty well now. There would always be a slight limp in his step now. The slayer had told him (after getting yelled at) that he did not let Ayane heal his leg like she had Shesta's hand. There was no scar on the blonde's hand, but Miguel's leg held a very angry looking one for the moment. Ayane showed a small limp when she walked a lot, the limp was more noticeable then. One on one sword fighting would be hard on the redhead slayer now, but piloting a melef was something he might be able to do again. Miguel, at the moment, would have to live with being left behind and watch everyone else go out to the hot fires of battle. "Do you want me to help you?"

"Um?" Dilandau, who had gone back to staring at the canopy, turned his head to look at the slayer by the table, "No, I'll be fine. Tell Shesta to have the others down in the dock in twenty ready to depart."

"…Alright..." Miguel nodded as he started to walk out of the room. The clicking sound of his cane faded away as the door closed behind him. Sighing, Dilandau stretched slowly to work the kinks out in his back. Sleeping in the same position all night did that at times, especially in an unfamiliar setting. There wasn't any time for him to debate whether or not to get up. He had a battle to fight, some other poor country to bring to ruin. What kind of monster had Zaibach turned him into? A very horrible one that was for sure, Dilandau growled inwardly. The same for Folken, for all of them, may humanity forgive the sinners of their deeds. If that damn dragon was suppose to be the bringer of Zaibach's downfall, little king wonder had better get his act together. Dilandau turned his mind to the task at hand. Maybe there was a way to get out from under her without waking her up. Taking hold of her head to support it with his right hand, Dilandau slowly started to slip out from under her. At first it was hard, for he was afraid to wake her from her sleep, but he found it very easy to do. Ayane must be a heavier sleeper then he thought. He laid her down on the satin pillows, and sat up. Getting her leg untangled was slightly harder but the silver haired demon-boy was able to do it without waking her.

With her lying peacefully out on the bed, Dilandau felt the small tug at his heart like the one he felt last night. Damn it all to hell, the woman was not going to make this easy for him. He'll have to ask Miguel to look after her while he was gone; he still didn't like the ideal of leaving her alone now. Folken would forgive her presence on the bridge. The older man seemed to be growing fond of the young woman's presences on the ship altogether. Ayane had been able to keep the slayers in check. Dilandau brushed the stray hairs off her face again to look at her better. When he got back, he would take the time to talk with her. He hadn't been doing much of that, but for now, for now he had a battle to win. Slipping off the bed slowly, he walked across the room to the table. The shower could wait until he got back, he was only going to get sweaty and covered in water for few hours there was no point in it. Grabbing his pants Dilandau started to get dressed. It was nice seeing the others last night, even if it was only got a short time. Zaibach had changed them all; none of them were really the same anymore. Well, none of them had been the same since the day Zaibach took over. Now they were nothing more then tools, tools that would bring the world to the same fate. Dilandau shook his head he was starting to sound like someone he rather not sound like. The last person he needed to think about was that purple eyed freak of science that the madoushi created. That damn THING wasn't even worth the effort. She was down right one of the most EVIL things in all of Zaibach, right next to Chancellor Merlin's son but pretty damn close. Being so lost in thought, Dilandau didn't hear the soft steps of bare feet on the hard floor. Cold hands touched his bare chest as Ayane came up behind him; his hands nearly dropped the shirt he had taken off the table. Her face buried in his back.

"Don't go…" If it had been a different time, place. Had there not been a real need for him to go, for those words he wouldn't have. Letting go of the blue tank top, Dilandau clasped his hands around hers and turned himself around so that he could hold her. She was shaking in his arms as he held onto her. Her arms enclosed around his body as he held her. At least she wasn't crying anymore. He stroked her hair slowly for a while.

"I have to go… It's my duty to take on the commands given to me…" Dilandau said softly. That was all it was, the soldier's since of duty that kept him here. That and revenge, he still had a score to settle with little king wonder. The scar on his face still burned with hatred. If the boy was going to be Zaibach's downfall, then he had better do it before Dilandau got his hands around his neck. Ayane's hands tighten a bit before she moved her head off his chest so that he could hear her speak.

"Then promise me, Dilandau……" He frowned; the serious tone in her voice was not one that he liked. It made it feel that if he didn't do what she said that the punishment would be far worse then he could imagine. Cupping her face in his hand he turned it up to him.

"What?" Her gray eyes looked strange to him; like she was seeing something that wasn't really there.

"That when Fortuna's flags burn, when the Duke of Fried has dead and his son surrenders the temple that you will return to the Voine…" That was it? All she wanted him to do was return?

"I pro-" He started to speak he words, but she cut him off as she continued.

"Promise to return to the Voine and not leave… Not even to chase after the White Dragon… Promise me." Not chase the dragon? If the King of Fanelia escaped the battlefield he would have to give chase. Little boy wonder was his responsibility to make sure the boy was captured for the last time and brought to the capital. The look in her eyes was not one he liked very much, the tightness in his chest was a lot worse then it had been last night when he looked in to those teary eyes.

"I promise Ayane." Dilandau kissed her on the forehead, the words spoken without much thought. Her hands fell away from him and grabbed hold of the shirt Miguel had brought. Just like the night before but instead of undressing him, the young woman help to him put on the rest of his clothes from the shirt to the armor covered boots. No tears, no strange looks. The mask of calmness seemed to have taken hold of her. Before he left Dilandau kissed her check. When this was over, Dilandau would have to take her somewhere nicer then this vessel; war was seemingly unnerving the woman. Ayane watched him leave her standing there next to the table, hands clasped tightly together as the door closed behind him. It was the only thing that kept them from coming; even though now that she was once again alone the tears started to fall down along her ivory cheeks. Her knees gave out from under her, sending Ayane down to the floor. Her hands went up to cover up over her eyes.

"Lair…"

xXxXxXx

Tomorrow, they said tomorrow Zaibach's armies would arrive. Tomorrow in the morning fog Fried would fight for its survival and for its mission to protect Atlantis. It made no sense to Van really, that the "power of Atlantis" could bring the downfall to Gaea as it had Atlantis. The Draconians had done that, which was why he was cursed after all. There was no point in saying anything though, for tomorrow he would once again face his traitor of a brother, and that crazy pyromaniac and the rest of Zaibach's army. He needed to be stronger to protect them, Merle and…Aiko. They were all he had left. Van would help Fried, yes, but all he wanted to do inside was run away like he had back in Asturia and take them away from the flames of battle. Aiko didn't seem to take to well to the whole battle thing, actually she kind of freak out on him, literally. The young woman of the Mystic Moon should not have to be put though something she was not apart of. If only he could get her back home…but home to what? A life of neglect and abuse? That moon held a very hateful curse for its inhabitance. He sort of wondered now what was behind the porcelain mask of the Lady Ayane. Though that was a story that would have to wait, for now he had to do something else. Van stared up at the Escaflowne from the ground floor of the guymelef storage. He needed to be stronger, strong like Allen no matter how much he hated to admit it. Had it not been for the blonde knight, Zaibach would have captured him along time ago. One way to accomplish this was to become better a tuned to the Escaflowne. Aiko had shown him how to do this, or well he hoped that she had. If it didn't work then this would be a lot harder to do.

Sighing inwardly, Van took steps forward to the white dragon and began to climb the stairs up to the cockpit. He needed to be stronger and quickly if he was going to defeat the destroyers of his country. He had to revenge them all. That was the duty that came with the crown when it was placed on his head. Stopping at the top platform, Van's chocolate eyes stared into the red energist chamber before he placed his hands on it. Closing his eyes, the young king tuned out the rest of the world and focused on the task before him. In his mind he could see himself in the cockpit, the controls on his arms. He was there; the Escaflowne and he could move as one and would.

"Move…" Nothing happened at first, but soon there was the sound of the gears inside the cockpit next to him moving as if he was inside of it. That was it, Van focused harder; he could see the gears turning in other parts of the giant armor. If he could become more in tune with the ancient armor, if he could become one with it then he could be much stronger then he was now.

"Van?" Everything stopped then at the sound of her voice, his concentration shot. Opening his eyes, Van looked up at the young black haired woman on the catwalk above him. Aiko leaned against the bar, looking down at him. She was tapping the tip of her right boot behind her, the noise making small echoes in the large room. Again, she wore black clothing; her black tank top contrasted sharply with her light color skin, and her black pants hung baggily down to her boots. She had pulled her back hair back into a loose low ponytail, with some strands falling forward when she bent down. Her eyes looked slightly agitated as she bent over the bar. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for the battle… I'm going to help in protecting the temple." Well that was sort of the true, give or take a few reasons. Why in on Gaea someone would want to resurrect the power that destroyed Atlantis was beyond him. The least he could do was payback the Duke for allowing him to stay here. "You need to stay with Millerna and Merle." Aiko glared at him, her grip on the railing turned her knuckles white.

"You Baka! You're only going to get hurt…or worse!" The queasy feeling that Aiko had gotten earlier that morning only intensified when his eyes burned with agitation. Silence took over the room for a few moments. Aiko glared harder at him. Whenever a bad feeling came upon her, bad things usually happened…and the worse the feeling, the worse the incident. The queasy feeling definitely made the top five. He frowned at her as he stepped away from the Escaflowne and started to walk down the steps to the ground floor. Ayane use to laugh at her whenever she got this feeling like something bad was going to happen. Though around Ayane the feeling was never right. It was only when the gray eyed woman wasn't around that bad things happened. Here on this world she had visions when the bad feeling came around. There hadn't been any visions yet, but she was sure there would be at the worse possible moment. So it was better to get a head start before then. Van walked up the stairs to the catwalk where she was. He looked tired to her, like he hadn't slept all that well during the night. The dark brown haired king stopped an arms reach away from her.

"I am going to help them… I am not going to run and hide away anymore." He looked away from her to the white dragon. "I will not be a coward." Aiko sighed. When was he going to get it?

"Fighting rashly isn't bravery…its stupidity... What you're doing isn't brave, Van…it's stupid. You're going to get hurt. Trust me on this…" Van turned his head back to look at her again. There seemed to be a little bit of anger in his eyes as if she had said something too harsh. Well it was the truth after all, if it hadn't been for all the times pretty boy came around, they would have died a million times over.

"I am going to help them, Aiko, no matter what you say. Just…" He stooped himself before he snapped at her worse then he had. Aiko seemed a bit drawn back by the sudden change in his voice. "Just stay with Princess Millerna alright?" He turned to walk away from her to the doors, which lead back to the main part of the temple.

"Van…" She called after him, sound sympathetic. The young king stopped slightly but did not turn around.

"I'm…… I'm going to protect you Aiko; I promised Ayane that I would…" He looked over his shoulder at her for a moment before continuing out of the guymelef chamber. "I will keep my promises."

xXxXxXx

The high winds blew through the hanger needlessly. The crew was moving about busily as they tried to get all the equipment ready just in case something was to go wrong in the battle. It was still very early in the morning; the sun had yet to rise. The hanger was empty for the most part; half an hour ago the melef units had departed. No one paid her much mind; it was not un-normal to find her standing in the hanger watching. Ayane looked up at the lone melef in the hanger, the spare melef unit that Miguel had been using for practice. The boy wanted to maintain some sort of independence. The wind ruffled the white skirt of the uniform Dilandau had given her. She had felt it was probably the best thing for her to wear for the day. It would get her recognized as a member of the Vione's staff and left be if someone thought to bother her. She had been staring so hard at the blue melef that she did not hear the clicking sound of Miguel's cane.

"I figured you would be down here. Sorry I didn't come get you when they were leaving…" Ayane turned her head to the left to look at the young slayer. He didn't know she had been awake when Dilandau left her room. The boy was also pretending he had not found his lord half naked in the same bed as her. The lines under her eyes from the tears were not noticeable, enough makeup could make about anything go away. She smiled sincerely at him.

"That's alright, they be back …." She looked away from him back to the melef.

"Is there something wrong, Lady Ayane?"

"No…." Ayane looked back over at the redheaded slayer with a false smile. She brushed the loose hair out of her face as she looked at the unit again. "I was just wondering… How you move those things…?" Miguel moved a few steps in front of her, holding onto his cane as he went towards the unit.

"Well, if that's what's on your mind, Lady, I've got a little time to kill before Folken wants me on the bridge again…." There was a sound of distaste in the word 'bridge' as he spoke. "I guess I can give you a little lesson. As long as you promise not to tell Dilandau-_sama,_ ok?"

"Deal…" Ayane smiled slyly as she followed him up the stairs to the giant unit's cockpit. Two could play the games of lies.

xXxXxXxXx

It all started just before the dawn, the fog made it hard to really see anything but the Fortuna soldiers seemed to know that the Zaibach army was there. The Duke of Fried had gone out to face the invading army instead of turning tail like he had back in the capital. Allen, against the concern of his men, had gone out with the royal ruler with the Escaflowne not to far behind. Fried was more then happy to have the extra help it seemed. Allen was betraying his sworn homeland to protect the smaller country. They had felt them, the crew of the Crusader, the young prince, the princess of Asturia, the cat girl and the Mystic Mooner alone in closed at the center of the temple. They were not to far from the doors that lead to the room that held the power of Atlantis and the sleeping Draconian maiden. Millerna was leaning back against the tapestry, which adored the wall. The young woman hadn't said much all morning, which was a little strange Aiko had decided. Normally she would be worrying over the pretty boy. The dark haired woman was sitting down on the floor not to far from the blond woman. Her arms rested on her knees with her head on top of them. Green eyes watched the young prince pace back and forth. Merle was sitting a little to her left, looking worried about Van. Around them was the crusader crew, with orders to protect the young prince of Fried and the rest of them if any soldiers got inside. Outside they could hear the sounds of battle, and the sounds of dying men were not a pretty one even for such a gloomy morning. There suddenly was a loud explosion, followed by the shaking of the building that they were currently in. Merle shifted uneasily.

"Oh Van-_dono_…" Aiko glared at her for a moment.

"It's his own damn fault if he gets killed…. stupid boy wants to be reckless and stupid instead of wise and careful…" Merle's tail puffed out as she hissed at the green-eyed girl.

"Who are you calling stupid, Mysticer?" Aiko's eyes narrowed at the cat girl.

"Who do you think? The baka thinks that he can protect us by getting killed. Well, if he wants to get killed, that's fine with me…"

"Why you little-"

"Will you two shut up?" Millerna's voice rang over the broken silence, making Aiko and Merle glare at her.

"Well, that's an interesting command from the girl who never shuts up herself." Aiko got to her feet, and pointed her finger at the pink princess.

"Ya, you practically talk other people's ears off..." Merle crossed her arms over her chest and joined Aiko's glare at the girl.

"Well, I never…" The three started yelling at each other so loud and fast that you couldn't make out anything they were saying. Gaddess shook his head as he walked over to the group.

"Ok, Ladies…lets please break up, and settle down..." He barely finished his sentence before the room went quiet and three sets of eyes were glaring at him. He gulped, and lifted his hands in protest. "…O…k...never mind…" The eyes followed him back to where he was standing before. Aiko sighed and slumped back down, and drew her knees up to her chin. The bad feeling had only gotten worse since Van and Allen left, and it wasn't getting any better. Van better be damn happy with himself. If he goes off and gets killed, what good will his stupid promises do then? The rest of the room hadn't changed much even with their arguing. Shid was still passing back and forth. None of the crusader's crewmembers had moved from their posts. They had been watching the corridors and the soldiers that were running about. Silence filled the room; the only noise was the sounds of battle outside. There was the sound of feet running towards the room; Shid stopped pacing when the head priest of the temple came in. Blood dripped down from his helmet along the side of his face. Breath came out from his mouth in harsh gasps.

"How goes the battle?" The four year old really did sound a lot older then he was. It was a little unsettling to think of him as well, a four year old. Maybe in his teens, but to act so adult like at such a young age? Aiko pulled her head up off of her knees as they all waited for the priest to speak. Even though she was royally pissed off at Van, it didn't mean she wasn't worried about him. The feeling wasn't going away, it was just getting worse. The moment of silence as they all waited for the man to speak wasn't making any of it better. "Well?"

"My…Lord, your father…" The room seemed to grow tense. Millerna rose up off the wall and started to walk forward to her young nephew as if she knew what the man was going to say. Merle also stood back up from where she had sat down on the floor after the spat with Aiko. "The Duke of Fried is dead, Shid." The room seemed to fall apart as Aiko watched the look on the now ruler of Fried. Four years old and now faced the decision that a boy his age should not be making. Millerna moved to comfort her nephew who she thought would fall apart. It seemed like the boy would, but the looked of distress did not last long when he turned away from them and looked at her. She could see the tears that wanted to come out of those baby blue eyes, tears that would never fall as he took in a deep breath as the priest spoke again. "My lord, Zaibach is advancing towards the temple… You should-"

"Tell Zaibach that We surrender…" Aiko couldn't keep the look of shock off of her face. When she looked over at Merle, the cat girl's face mirrored her own. Millerna looked crestfallen, as she gave her nephew a light hug. Even though Aiko was glad that the fighting would be stopped, she was still nervous. The bad feeling still hadn't gone away, which means that things would only get worse.

"No…" Merle's voice was barely a whisper, saying what Aiko refused to say allowed. "After all the fighting we put in…" The battle noise continued to fill the air, the clash of swords brought Aiko out of her stupor. Van… Just thinking his name made the bad feeling even worse. If Freid surrendered then what would happen to Van? Allen would maybe have a bruised ego at the most, but Van is what Zaibach wanted to begin with… Aiko placed her head in her hands, and tried to stop the facts that were rolling through her head. Stupid Zaibach for bring Van and Shid pain, Stupid Ayane for not being there, and Stupid Van for going out in the first place. She hoped for both her and Merle's sakes that he came back in one piece, cause there will be more damage if he wasn't.

"Shid…."

"It's alright Aunt Millerna…." The young duke stepped away from the older woman, and looked at the young cat girl. "It's not all been in vain. All the fighting, the deaths, none of it has been in vain. For now, all Freid can do is surrender. Atlantis has slept in these stonewalls for as long as Gaea has existed. Maybe it is time for us once again to decide our faiths. So for now, Fried will surrender…under the conduction the Crusader is allowed to leave Freid air space…."

xXxXxXx

"All units advance to sector alpha, I repeat…." Folken stood on the top of the bridge over looking all the communication deck. Below was chaos in its own creation as crewmembers moved about the deck voice calling out orders, and relaying information. The redheaded Dragonslayer was a loudest voice on the deck, calling out all the direct orders. Beyond the bridge, outside the large open glass windows, the battle with in the fog raged on. Every now and then Folken could hear the voices of the four generals relaying instructions. In the beginning on the battle Dilandau had informed him of the location of the Duke of Fried, along with the king of Fanelia. So far the battle had moved from the outside rim of the temple to the inside courtyard. At this rate Fortuna would be over turned in less then an hour. Closing his maroon eyes, the strategies tired to clear his mind of what was happening outside. It was starting to give him a headache. So many things to do, so little time; whatever this 'prefect future' was supposed to be it had better damn well be worth it. The clicking of heels on the hard metal floor broke through his train of thought. Opening his eyes again, Folken turned his head to the side to see the dark haired Ayane walking onto the main deck of the bridge.

"Onii-san?" Folken turned more to look at her, his body hidden mostly by the large cloak that he wore. She was dressed in the uniform Dilandau had made for her. She wasn't wearing the head peace that went over her hair. She was looking out into the high fog. The pendent around her neck was glowing faintly; the only reason he noticed was because it stood out against the black uniform.

"Is something wrong?" She turned her head away from battle below and looked at him. Crossing her arms over her chest she walked up to him so that she could look over the bridge.

"I was starting to get worried… It's been three hours since I last seen any of you…." Had the battle been going on that long? No, it had been a good hour before the four generals had order the advance when they arrived here. They waited just before the sunrise when the fog was the densest. Her slender fingers were tapping nervously on the long back sleeves of her uniform as she looked down off the bridge to the world below. Inwardly Folken frowned, was the young Mysticer worrying about the Dragonslayers in general or one pacifically? He hadn't been watching the interaction between all the young slayers and the young woman well enough then if that was true. But if that was what seemed to put the young woman in distress the least he could do was put her at some ease.

"Miguel, report…" The redheaded turned his head sharply, half finishing the sentence he was just saying. The youth looked a little crossed at the older man for interrupting him but it only lasted a few moments for his eyes caught the young woman who was standing to the side of him.

"Dilandau-_sama_, status report…" Miguel spoke into his headset as he flicked over some of the wires in the consul before him.

"…_.amn it, Gimuel watch where you fire! Huh? What was that Miguel?"_ Dilandau's voice came on the sound system in the middle of him yelling. There was a loud crackle from the sudden push of sound through them. The young general sound royally annoyed at something.

"Status report…"

"_Status what? Damn it all Miguel I'm busy!"_

"_OOO! Dilly-kun has a potty mouth!" _A female voice came on over the com.

"_Feona? Get fuck off the Vione's line! Aren't you supposed to be finding the Duke?!"_

"_Potty mouth, Potty mouth!"_

"_FEONA!"_

"_Zahur, Dilly-kun has a bad potty mouth just like Nicole!" _Miguel turned the line off just before the silver hair youth began to curse out the redheaded woman who had intercepted the Vione's secured line. It really did show how unsecured the secured line was at times. That seemed to lighten the mood of the young Mysticer as she tried to keep her face straight. Below the chaos of voices continued until someone started to shout over the others.

"Bravo Green has sighted Duke, Bravo Green requests action orders! I repeat, Bravo Green has sighted Duke, request of orders!" Has that time come already? Folken stepped forward passed the black haired woman to look down directly off the bridge. Things would pick up pace now.

"Iron General has given orders! All units, deceased on Duke! I repeat…" Things began to fly across the boards as those below him.

"Scherezade is disarmed!" The Asturia knight was here as well?

"The Duke has been killed! I repeat! The Duke of Freid is dead!" There was a sharp in draw of breath from Ayane as those words were repeated and confirmed by another part of the bridge. Folken touched the woman on the shoulder for a moment before looking back out onto the deck below him. Now it was only a matter of time. A few more moments passed by, just because the ruler of a country had died, it didn't mean the battle was over. The young prince of Fried could make the decision to continue this battle so that his father's death was not in vain. All one could hope for in this sense was that the child was not a big fan of wars.

"Strategoes!" Miguel's voice rang out over the others. Maroon eyes settled on the red head. "Word from the Prince of Freid! Freid is willing to surrender!" Voices started to stop calling out statistics as those words left the Dragonslayer's mouth. "On the condition that the Crusader is allowed to leave Freid air space without being followed or being harmed." Freid's surrender on the condition of the dragon's freedom; the young ruler was already making uneven trades. Not asking for the sparing of his soldiers? No regards to Freid's people? Folken frowned, the young boy was too naïve, the general's would take a quick advantage of that.

"Open the chancels! As of now, the Vione will take responsibility of all dealings with the surrender of Freid. All units return to respected fortresses. Cease all actions." Folken spoke out loudly, barely allowing the channels to be opened before he relied orders. "Miguel, tell Freid we accept all three terms of their surrender."

"Yes Sir!" Folken turned away from the bridge and started to walk out.

"There was only one…" Ayane's voice stopped him. He looked at her as she frowned at him. He smiled slightly, even though in this situation he shouldn't be able to find the ability to smile. What was he turning into?

"A four year old would not understand it, but the temple priests will. He asked for the well being of the Crusader, but not his own person or his people. He either over looked it, or thought that was what surrendering entitled. I'd rather not allow a young monarch to make that sort of mistake so early." Boy, did he sound like a big softly. Folken started to walk out again before Ayane said something else that only made him look at her again.

"Where are you going now?"

"To accept the young monarch's surrender, and the key to unlock Atlantis." He expected her to ask him what that was; though he wasn't sure he wanted to explain that right at the moment. Maybe at a later time, when things settled a bit; however there was a surprise she held as she turned to follow his out. No confusing or questions marked her face about what he had just said.

"Can I join you then?"

xXxXxXx

War was not a pretty thing; even the aftermath of it all made the action worse then the word. There was not much of an argument about her joining him. Actually somehow it had ended with Miguel coming with them as Folken's guard and Ayane as his aid. Well that worked out weirdly, Miguel had left his cane back aboard the ship ignoring her worried words about him not being able to walk well without it. The redhead just calmly stated that he didn't feel like using it. Ayane knew what it really was; his image was too fragile already, going out with that cane would only worsen it. They had gone down to the temple of Fortuna was more then just a small escort, when they reached ground they had been greeted by Tara and Zahur's platoons. The two had been left in charge of all ground movements. The first thing that Folken had done (not waiting for the four major generals to join him) was finish the surrender of the Fried monarch; which turned out to be a four year old blond haired blue eyed boy. How could someone so young have to take on the rule of caring for a county? All Ayane could do was stand behind the blue haired Strategoes and watch with Miguel as the young boy surrendered the key to Atlantis. This looked so much like what Dilandau had described, except he had been five, only a year difference then from the child before them. Would Zaibach give this one the same choice as it had the silver haired general?

Things began to pick up pace when the four generals arrive. Ayane decided even before the stern warning from Folken that she did not like the look of the four older men. They were not to kind in their tones with Folken, even though it was clear that Folken out ranked them in their chain of command. Maybe that was what displeased them? Was Folken stopping what would have created another child to join the already large group of Province children? If that was the true, Ayane found herself grateful for that, even though this whole war thing was not to her liking. Dilandau was not here, and as truth to part of his promise had returned to the Vione with orders from Folken to stay put. But orders could be broken, just as easily as promises. After the arrival of the generals, the young duke lead them to the chamber in which they were all now in. The grand doors took the child little effort to open, even though to Ayane it looked like they were designed to be opened by the giant machines called guymelefs. The door had a beautiful scenery design on it of some ancient city. A large tree loomed before all of it, but for the most part it looked to be a peaceful city. When the doors opened, pushed all the way opened by several of the guards who had a harder time opening the doors then the young duke, the light broke through the darkness of the enclosed room. Along the stonewalls were carved designs that could have been the language of the ancient civilization of the city on the doors. There was a stone walkway that extended out to a large circular platform in the middle of the circular room. A railing that came up to Ayane's hip lined the ends of the walkway and the platform to keep people from falling over the end to the darkness below. A head in the middle of the circular platform was a remarkable stone statue. A woman was knelt down on her small petal stool hands above her head as if to accept something. The thing that made the statue so remarkable to Ayane were the six wings that were almost completely folded around their master as if to incase the woman in a robe of feathers. Miguel touched her shoulder to keep Ayane from walking in any further. With silent eyes he made it clean that here just at the beginning of the circular platform was as far as they should go. Her gray eyes followed Folken as he walked to stand before the angel statue. Something was said between the four older men that were with them, causing a small chorus of laughs. Ayane looked away from them as Folken turned the 'key of Atlantis' downward to slide into the petal stool before the statue. Her eyes rested for a moment on the large bolder that hung by ropes just at the end of the circular platform. There was a strange sound of old joints grinding together to move, and a dim light shot up form below them. Taking hold of the railing to her right, Ayane looked down into light to see the glass octagon below, but before her eyes could focus enough to make out what was on it, the bolder slide down out of the ropes that had been holding it for ages and it plummeted down. The glass shattered allowing the light that had been behind to come up at full force. Ayane raised an arm to cover her eyes, but her vision was blinded into a dark shadow.

_Everything was silent; there was no sound of the laughter from the four cold generals. No sound of the broken glass as it fell down after the fallen boulder. Just plain silence. Her arms fell down away from her face; Ayane looked out onto the stretch of sheer darkness. The stone room, the circular platform, all of it was gone. She was alone in this dark vision. Yes, this must be another vision. Ayane looked down at her hands, they were shaking strongly. But, she hadn't seen the reaper this time. So far her recent visions started with him. Inwardly Ayane sighed; this vision stuff was getting annoying. Huh? Ayane glared down at her hands, since when could she think and control her movements in a vision?_

"_Why have you come here?" Ayane wheeled around at the sound of a tired woman's voice. There, where had she still been in the stone room the statue of the six winged angel would be, sat a long dark haired woman upon nothing. In her lap was a small blond child curled up to her bosom. Steel-gray eyes burned into her own._

"_Who are you……?" It was the only thing Ayane could think to say to her. The woman drew her hands around the sleeping child in her lap._

"_I am nothing but a cursed sinner of the past, damn to spend my eternity guarding the desires of all…" She turned her head to the side as she looked at Ayane; the long black hair seemed to mix into the darkness around her. "Why are you here, child of Earth?"_

"_Earth?" Well now, if that wasn't something to be taken back by. Every time someone had said something about her home world, they called it the Mystic Moon, or the cursed moon but never had Ayane heard anyone call it Earth. "I…I wished myself here…"_

"_A…so it was you voice I heard…"The child in her arms grew restless, as if it was trying to wake up but couldn't. The woman's steel-gray eyes looked more tired and worn out then they had before when they looked away from Ayane to the child that lay in her arms. _

"_What's going on?" _

"_Don't you know? Or…" The woman looked back up at her and stopped. Maybe all she had to do was look up at her before she answered her own question. "You, child of the cursed world, are trapped in a moment of time."_

"_What?"_

"_The foolish ones have not listened to my warnings…and since I no longer have the ability to regenerate my body I had to go with my last resort…" The woman placed a hand onto the child's head to calm it. "Do you know child… what you are?"_

"……………_Yes."_

"_Then do you know why I ask? I cannot move, but I can move within another body. They do not know the power they unleash…" She stood up with a better hold on the child sleeping restlessly. The black rob floated gentle around her thin frame as she stood up. "Atlantis cannot be released once again on this world. Its power would only destroy it." After a moment, in which the silence filled the darkness again, the two looked upon on another. Both almost identical, and yet completely different; Ayane took a small step forward._

"_Then use me as your vessel."_

xXxXxXx

"Van-_dono_!" She was supposed to feel happy that the battle was finally over, and that the death and destruction had stopped. However, standing in the hanger as the sunset bathed everything in a warm gold, Aiko was everything but happy. Scherezade hadn't come back because of the damage that it had been dealt, but that's not what Aiko was worried about. The Escaflowne had arrived in the hanger not five minutes ago, and instantly went into the kneeling position. Aiko remembered rushing down; relief mixed with anger and maybe even a little happiness because it actually came back in one piece. The happiness and relief had vanished as soon as she saw the machine. In the fifteen minutes after the Escaflowne had arrived, it hadn't moved and it seemed that it was going to stay that way. The bad feeling that she had at the beginning of the battle increased ten times fold as Merle continued to call out his name. "Please, Van-_dono_! Answer me!"

"There's blood dripping from the cockpit…" Her eyes widened as Merle started shouting even louder.

"Van-_dono_!" Glaring at the machine, Aiko ran up to it, climbed up onto the knee, and stood in front of the energist chamber.

"Ok… I hope this works…" She gently placed her hand against the pink stone. The shocking cold made her gasp. At first, nothing happened, then there was a hiss, and the doors opened and the young king was flung out. It took a few moments for the shock to wear off: shock that it actually worked, and the shock that the young king was now laying still on the ground covered in blood.

"Van-_dono_!" Merle ran to his side, as Van struggled to get up. Aiko growled as she jumped down and ran to him.

"You Baka! Getting up isn't the smartest thing to do at the moment." He was covered in the crimson liquid, which took on a gold sheen as he continued to rise.

"I…can still…. fight…" He started to take a step towards the open hanger.

"What are you, an Idiot? You can barely walk let alone defend yourself against the soldiers…" Aiko ran in front, and tried to stop him. "You've done enough, Van. The battle is over."

"I… can… still fight." The young king didn't seem to be paying her much mind as he took another staggered step forward pushing against her. Blood dripped down along his face, from a wound that she could not see. Merle grabbed him from behind as Aiko continued to push him back. More forcefully, Aiko planted her feet down on the hanger floor, so that the young king could not take any more steps towards the hanger door. God only knew what the boy was thinking that he could do. Behind them, was the fallen temple of Fortuna, with more then seven times a hands count of fortresses. There was nothing back there that they could do, it was a fallen hope and a lost cause at this point. Shid did the only thing that he could do; hopefully they would get to see the blond haired and blue-eyed prince again. There was a sharp intake of breath from the pink haired cat that got Aiko's attention. The feline's eyes looked wide when the Mysticer look up at her and away from Van.

"No! Van-_dono_, don't!" Don't what? Aiko looked at the cat girl slightly confused. Van had stopped trying to go forward, so what was the feline freaking out. Following Merle's eyes, Aiko looked down at Van's back. The red shirt that boy always wore was expanding white feathers were starting to stick out from under it.

_Draconians are a cursed kind. People don't…think of them to highly._

"Allen, don't! You're hurt!" Aiko snapped her head up to see the blond knight entering the hanger with the pink princess in tow. No, Van couldn't do this to himself. He had kept the secret of his for a reason. Even if she didn't understand what it was, if the cat girl was freaking out about it, then it probably wasn't a good thing. Behind them there was a loud sound, like rock being split. That sure stopped everything. Allen and Millerna stopped with some of the Crusader crew just waking out to the hanger. Merle looked away from her lord back to the fallen temple of Fried. With the two girls no longer concentrating on keeping him still Van pushed Aiko aside, the abrupt movement startled the young woman. It threw off her balance, and Aiko landed on the floor. Green eyes looked back at the young king as he staggered forward. It was amazing how slow moving everything can get when something you know is bad was about to happen. A white beam of light shot up from the temple of Fortuna, at that moment the red shirt Van had always been seen in was ripped to shreds as his wings extended. Aiko couldn't seem to find her voice to yell; she couldn't even hear Merle's cry or the commotion behind her. Pain, the pain that shot up along her spine as she stared out past Van to the beam of light that began to flicker out took all of her senses. Her vision blurred as the pain echoed in her skull.

"_It seems the time has come once again, for the fate of all to be decided."_ The voice spoke in time with the pulsing pain in her head as her vision was almost entirely engulfed in darkness. The only thing that stayed was a thin line of what was left of the white beam of light from Fortuna. The pain in her spine died away as the line began to bend and take the shape of something else. Was this another damn vision? If it was, it was a little on the late side, all the bad stuff had already happened. It wasn't like it could get any worse now.

"_Who has the right though? Who has the right to decide?" The voice sounded like a small child's voice. The beam of light took on the shape of a young woman in a strange uniform. A long white skirt flowed down to the ground covering her feet a black uniform jacket covered her upper torso, and broke at her waist and fell down the back. The long sleeves covered the woman's arm, which were wrapped around a small blond child that held on to her neck. The woman's face was hidden by short curly hair that fell around it, but that meant nothing. Aiko knew whom it was by the dark glowing pendent around her neck. Ayane, it was Ayane. Had her spirit found some spite in taunting her friend? But that little girl, short blond hair, white toga looking dress. That was a girl she had seen back in the room that held the power of Atlantis. Ayane lifted her head so that Aiko could see her gray eyes. They were empty, a void of emotions as she looked down at her. One hand unwrapped itself from around the little girl and turned to point down at down at Aiko. The little girl moved her head slightly so that her side of her little face could slightly be seen. The small childish lips moved even though the voice sounded more grown up then what the child looked to be. "Can you break the curse? Can you decide? Do you have the strength?" _

_xXxXxXxXx_

Water poured down off his faces as the Alseides emptied out the warm liquid that filled the cockpit. All the muscles in his body were tired and sore. Taking a nice long hot bath sounded really good, but not as good as taking a nice long hot bath with someone to share it with. After beating or well trying to beat around little king wonder, Dilandau was really in the mood just to sleep in those soft arms again. It's amazing how fast you can miss something like that when you are use to sleeping alone. The young woman was better bed company then that little maid that used to entertain him. Even though, he hadn't even thought about doing that to the frail Mysticer just yet. There was something more the red-eyed warlord wanted then just that. With a push of a button under his left thumb the doors of the Alseides opened and the white haired lord was staring down into the face of a certain blond slayer, who by the way was not looking very happy.

Urge, did little king wonder make a few scores of his melef? The boy was fighting as if he had been possessed or something. Which by the way is really creepy after a night like he just had, and Feona wasn't helping much. The safety latch around his chest retracted and the red-eyed lord hoped down out of his melef. His eyes scanned the hanger for a few minutes to see if Ayane was there. Being ordered to stay really did make him angry, but her little fit this morning was a lot scarier to deal with then the Four Generals who were done right pissed at Folken. Let the blue haired baka deal with them breathing down his throat. A little pay back for what he tried to pull back in Fried with Miguel. Where the hell where they anyways?

"They went down with Lord Folken, Dilandau-sama…" Shesta said, pulling his red-eyes back to the blond standing in front of him. A towel was cast forgotten on one shouldered, and with in his hands what looked to be a telegraph. Dilandau frowned.

"What's the matter then?" Dilandau looked down at the white piece of paper. "Some asshole telling me to disregarded the Stratigoes' orders?"

"Well…..Something like that except it's from the Capital, sir…." Without another word Dilandau snatched the white paper from his hands and unfolded it to look down at the neat handwriting of the Vione's communication officer. It didn't matter who wrote it, Dilandau's eyes could still see the horrid smile that was hidden behind the faceless machine it came off of.

_I have been hearing some bad things about you Dilly, and I don't think Folkie has been putting enough emphasize how important it is for you to capture that little dragon. Do you need some help from me, my little pet? Maybe I should come back out with you for a while, and get you back into shape, hum? It's been such a long time since I've been able to play with my favorite toys. _

_So my pet, how many slayers does it take to capture a single dragon?_

_Celena_

Dilandau crumpled the letter in his hand with a slight shutter. Absentmindedly his empty hand stroked the scar on his cheek that seemed to burn with the anger he was now feeling. No way in hell was he going to have to put up with that wo- that THING. His red-eyes turned to look at the nerves slayer to his side. Blue eyes were cast away from their lord. No way in hell was he going to put his men through that torture again.

"Fuck Folken's orders! I want ever damn slayer I've got in the air in five!"

* * *

**SD: **Did I ever tell you just how evil you are?

**GA1: **_busy taking care of sun burn _Um, about three hundred times a day……

**SD: **Are you still hurting from that? _Pokes sun burn_

**GA1: **_growls _Hey! Your graduation was out in the freaking sun set! How was I supposed to know it would take you two hours! Mine was an hour and half!

_**O ya, go class of '06.**_

_Edit: 07/29/07_


	30. Fate's Trial

_There and Back again_

**SD: **_Takes GA1's picture on GA1's picture phone_ MWAHAHAHAH!

**GA1**: I'm going to murder you! _Tries to take phone_

**SD:** Aww…but it's so much fun _smirks_

**GA1:**_ growls_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Since we are now college bound, all our money goes to books and schooling. Therefore, we have no money, and can't own Escaflowne. That's Bandai's job. We do however own or respective characters:

_Spirit Dancer: Aiko, Shiva_

_Glass Angel1: Ayane, Fira, Merlin, all the Province Children, and any other character that I must create for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved_

**Summary:**

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girls' wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXxXx_ ;scene change

_italic;_ vision

_XoX _; Flashback

* * *

Chpt. 29 _Fate's Trial _

It really did suck to be a king at the age of four. No one paid any mind to you once they got what they needed, and then they just pushed you aside. Shid sat on the cold stone stairs somewhere on the outer walls of the temple of Fortuna. The setting sun peered down through the small slit windows that were cut into the stonewalls. From here he could see the Zaibach soldiers running about, he hadn't seen any of the temples inhabitants for a while, but that was probably because they were being held somewhere. The young blond duke had managed to slip away unnoticed after they released the seal on Atlantis. That was just one big light show. Whoot lets go around breaking pretty pieces of glass with a giant boulder. The small little helmet that had been on his head now rested in his hands, as he looked down at it uninterested. It's amazing how fast the world can collapse around you in the manner of moments. At the moment he really did wish he were back in the palace, staring out in the gardens in pure boredom. At least then, everyone dear to him was still alive.

_Sniff._

"Hey there... What's with the sad face?" He looked up to see the young black haired girl from earlier knelt down in front of him. Her black hair tipped with dark blue hung down off her shoulders as her gray eyes studied him. There was a light smile on her pink lips. Shid just sniffed again, trying to keep the tears from falling down his cheeks. Her hand touched the top of his head lightly. "You're the young duke aren't you?" Did they finally notice that he was missing? Really if they had all it would take for someone to find him was for them to look for the only kid in this place. Or was it just that this personal maid of the Vione found him while running an errand for her lord. She moved to sit down besides him on the stairs, smoothing out the white skirt of her uniform. Her soft hand titled his chin up so that he was looking at her. "Would you mind me asking you something, your highness?"

"What?" Shid blinked his tear full blue eyes, trying to keep them from falling. He was not going to cry in front of them. He was a grown man, or well at least that is what a duke is supposed to be. Whether or not he was one was probably very clear given he could sneak anyway from all the adults unnoticed.

"You would have happened to have seen my friend by chance? She oooo, about this much taller then me, green eyes and has one really bad attitude towards some people. Last time I saw her she was with a young king, and a feisty little catgirl." Her hand fell down back on to her lap as she continued to look at him with a slight smile on her face. "You see we got separated along the road… Me being a prisoner and all. You see I'm just a little worried that she may have gotten herself into trouble with a certain lord, and gotten her head looped off. I'm really amazed she didn't get to cut off a long while ago..."

"Aiko?" The description seemed to fit the wild woman pretty well, given that the young duke had only known her for barely a week. Again, fate had one twisted sense of humor. A week was all it took to rip apart a world of four years. The woman next to him stopped talking for a moment, she seemed to be going of in a nervous rant really.

"She did leave with the Crusader then…" Her hands fell into her lap as the words left her in a quiet whisper. That was all she said as the silence returned. Shid, finding no interest in this, turned his head back down to look at the gold helmet in his hands. He wanted to be left alone, that's all he really wanted. To be alone, and reflect on what he was going to do. From now on he had a lot to think about, like for starters there was a palace to rebuild. Or did he get to do that now that Zaibach had taken over? Was he a duke or was he just some kid without much to his name? Too many things to think about and no one here to help him find his answers. Where was Boris when you needed him? O wait, he was dead too. Shid sighed inwardly as he fought back the tears. There was a sudden 'click' from where the young woman had sat down next to him. His blue eyes looked away from the helmet in his hands to look at her. Between the delicate fingers of her right hand was a small silver box. Her thumb flicked the top of it so that it opened slightly before snapping back down. The steel gray eyes of her seemed to look down upon it in very little interested. From here he could see something etched on the side facing him. E.Y.O. "I have a hard time imaging what it must to like for you……Shid wasn't?"

"Yes…" He looked away from her. He really just wanted to be left alone. The click came again as she popped the small metal box open again. Maybe he should wonder some more until he could find a place were no one could find him for a while. That was if he could get away from this woman.

"Don't worry, you're not alone…" Her words were so sudden and completely random that they caught him off guard. Shid almost jumped from the stone set that he was sitting on when she spoke. Her voice also seemed a little different, more distant. The little metal top was still up, and this time there was a little flame dancing on the exposed part of the box. "It may seem like it now, but there are people who will help you. So don't worry too much. Things might start out just a little rough for you, but in the end the result of all your hard work will show." The thing snapped shut as she flicked her wrist, killing the little flame. Her gray eyes turned to him as her empty hand rested on top of his head. "Don't be discouraged ok?"

"I don't think I can be that certain about it…" Shid looked away from her down to his hands again. Her hand still rested on his head. For a few minutes she said nothing else, but just like all this had started, her hand suddenly felt tense on his head. He looked at her again, gray eyes staring forward at something that wasn't there, her face frowning. She stood up slowly and turned to walk up the stairs.

"You see my young lord. My visions don't tend to be wrong very often.." She took a few steps upwards.

"Visions?"

"Ayane! Where the hell did she go?" Someone's voice yelled suddenly, pulling the young duke away from her to three Zaibach soldiers, one of which was walking really quickly through the crowds in his direction. He was walking in the middle of two others; the one to his left wore a dark velvet armored uniform, her dark green hair pulled up off her shoulders. The other soldier was in a dark green uniform, with her long red hair falling over her shoulders. These two wore uniforms of commanding officers, the boy between them just an officer of the Special Forces that called themselves Dragonslayers. Shid had seen him earlier too; he was the guard escort for the Stratigoes.

"Calm down, Miguel, she couldn't have gotten to far…." The woman in the dark velvet uniform said. Miguel just grumbled as they came to a stop just a few steps away from him.

"Liaden, I left her here with him.." He sort of pointed down at Shid, before turning around to look at the people moving about. Got to love it when people talked about you as an object. Liaden shook her head.

"We'll find her before she finds out don't worry. Besides its not like she can get back to the Vione right now anyways…" Were they talking about that dark haired woman? Shid turned his head to see if she was still walking up the stairs, there was no way she could have gotten to the top without being noticed. But when the young duke looked behind him she wasn't there. He could see the empty platform above him to. The girl wasn't there. _How did she….?_

"Furiea? Will you take care of things here?" Liaden looked over to the red head officer, who nodded her head. "Come on Miguel she couldn't have gotten to far…." The two walked away headed off to find the mysterious woman who had just disappeared. Shid watched them walk away, but didn't notice as Furiea sat down next to him where the woman had once been.

"Your name is Shid right?" Well, so much for being left alone. Shid looked over to the woman who held out an ungloved hand to him. The glove was in her other hand that rested a crossed her leg.

"Yes…" Shid didn't take the out stretched hand.

"My name is Furiea Caim, from the Province Niuroa." She didn't pull back her hand. "And like you, my young lord, I too am from a country Zaibach has ruthlessly taken over… "

xXxXxXxXx

No one seemed to notice her, hell no one even saw her get here. Her stomach felt queasy, just like it had the first time. The land on the balcony in his room was even more unsettling, but it only took her a few minutes to regain her balance. In Fanelia she had fallen straight into that damn fountain. She ran down the corridor and down the levels to this hanger. It was the only place she could be sure to find any working melef. Miguel wasn't going to be using it anytime soon, hopefully he would forgive her. Hopefully they all would. Not a single member of the hanger crew questioned her as she walked past them to the lone guymelef. Everything was chaotic it seemed since the Dragonslayers launch without Folken's consent. She knew he had lied to her, but it didn't matter now. All that mattered was IT. Ayane stood in front of the blue giant. Actually she was staring into the red chamber that held the heart of some poor, long dead dragon. The wind tossed the skirt of her uniform. She probably should have changed her clothes. Doing this in a dress may not have been the smartest of ideals. But it didn't matter now, it was too late. Now or never. Ayane stretched out her hand towards the red chamber; this was the only way to open the cockpit. Miguel had told her that. Inches away from it her fingers curled away so that they would not touch it. Her breath was coming in hard gasps. She was horrified; the feeling wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried.

"Whispers…..Of the forgotten…" _The words left her as her lips trembled. Everything stopped. The sound of the working crew, the clicking sounds of the Vione's engines. There was nothing but total silence. Not even the breeze from the open hanger doors graced her face anymore. The colors before her began to fade away into shades of black and gray. _

"_Why do you call me that?" The voice of a child asked. Without dropping her hand down away from the chamber Ayane looked down to her right. A little blond girl stood not to far from the melef. Eyes as blue as sapphire peered up at Ayane from under the little girl's long hair that fell over her face. The white tunic the little girl wore fluttered a bit in a breeze Ayane could not feel. Her blue eyes studied her gray ones before looking over hand her out stretched hand. "Do you want my help to change their fate? Is that it, child?"_

"_Please….." Tears, tears fell down the sides of her cheeks as she looked away from the little girl to melef in front of her again. "I don't want them to die…"_

"_Even if it means you must sacrifice your own happiness?" Ayane closed her eyes trying to stop the tears she couldn't even remember allowing to start._

"_What happiness will I have if they are gone? Where is the happiness in being alone?" Something soft turned her out held hand. Ayane opened her gray eyes to look at her hand. The little girl's hand rested just below her curled fingers. She looked down into the face of the blond haired child. Sapphire eyes beamed a childish laughter but beneath it Ayane could see the all-knowing knowledge they hide. _

The noise of the hanger blasted in her ears as everything came back to normal. No little child stood by her, not hand was upon hers. But as Ayane looked back at the red chamber, she uncurled her hands. Something was pulsing through her, something new. No fear made her hand trembled as the cockpit opened. Her breath came in easy breathes as she fell down into the giant machine. As it closed around her she could still hear the little girl's voice whisper to her.

"_Then I will give you strength, the power you need to defy their destiny….."_

xXxXxXxXx

Aiko groaned as she slowly began to gain consciousness. The sounds around her seemed muffled as if she were hearing them through thick wool. Pacing. Pacing was the first thing that her pounding head recognized. When she opened her eyes, the light pierced through her eyes, making her head pound all the greater. She quickly shut them, again as she tried to sit up. The pacing grew slightly louder as she opened her eyes again.

"Van-_dono_…" Merle paced outside of a heavy wooden door, her hands clutched tightly against her heart. The pounding in her head receded a little, allowing her to think a little more clearly. Blinking against the light, Aiko looked over at Merle.

"Merle…What's going on?" Merle froze in mid-stride, and ran over to Aiko, clutching the edge of the bed as if her life depended on it. Now that Aiko was able to get a closer look, she noticed tears shimmering in Merle's baby blue eyes.

"Aiko, you have to talk Princess Millerna. She won't let me into the room. Who knows what's going to happen to Van-_dono_!" Green eyes shifted over to the wooden door, as if willing it to open and allow the poor cat girl in.

"Is he ok?"

"Right after you collapsed, Van-_dono's_ wings came out. That's when He collapsed, and Princess Millerna shoved me out of the room because I 'was getting in the way'. Oh Aiko, what if Van-_dono _dies?" Aiko glared at the door. It was like the pink princess to shove everyone out of the room, and not give them any news in the matter. Aiko got up, headache slightly forgotten as she opened the door, and entered the room. She was instantly hit with smell of blood as she walked towards a table in the center of the room. Millerna looked up at her, but then went back to Van. The crew of the Crusade was standing in random lines along the wall, and Allen was standing next to Millerna, talking in low tones. Aiko could hear Merle walking behind her, and was able to hear Millerna when she got close enough to the table.

"I don't know what to do…" Merle saw the state of her young king and gasped, the tears rolling down her fuzzy cheeks as she ran to the table.

"You're a doctor! Do something!" Millerna looked over at her, eyes showing both how tired and agitated she was.

"There's nothing I can do! The bleeding won't stop." Aiko started down at the boy on the table. He had wraps in over ten different places, and all were almost completely soaked with blood. His eyes were shut as the pain pulsed through him, Teeth clenched from crying out. The blood drained from her face as she walked slowly towards the bed. This couldn't be happening…Van couldn't die. Kneeling next to Merle, Aiko looked studied the wounds. There was one on his head somewhere past the hairline, one on the right shoulder. Both wrists were wrapped, the space between the knee and the ankle was wrapped. His hands were wrapped as well, and Aiko would see them twitching as the pain continued to torment him. She couldn't keep the tears from welling in her eyes as she watched him suffer through the pain that Zaibach had put him through. Anger welled through her as she stood up, and ran out of the room. Her anger grew as the image played back in her mind. Well it was his own fault. She warned him not to go out, but did he listen? NO! Of course not. And look at what happened because he hadn't listened. Her footsteps echoed off the floor of the hanger as she stopped to catch her breath. She looked up at Escaflowne, glaring at it, as her anger grew to new heights.

"It's all your fault! You were supposed to protect him! You were supposed to take the hits, not him!" Aiko sat down on the ground as her last words echoed off the walls and bounced back to her. Looking up, she glared at the machine in front of her. "It's so weird…Its like you both took the hits…but how is that poss-" Aiko gasped and stood up as the answer popped into her head. Looking at the Escaflowne more carefully, she began to understand. The head was slightly smashed, the wrists and hands were damaged, and the legs themselves had a good deal of damage themselves. "They're the same wounds that Van has…" It was then that the memory of her warning popped into her head.

"_I'm getting ready for battle…I'm going to protect you, Aiko…I promised Ayane that I would…And I don't break my promises…"_

That was it for her strength as the tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. It wasn't his fault, and it wasn't Escaflowne's fault either. It was all hers. She was the one who had taught him how to do the damn trick in the first place. She was the one who helped put the idea inside his head. It was all her fault.

"But what good is a promise if you're dead?" Clenching her hands in to small fists Aiko turned on her heels back the way she came. It had to work both ways. If Van was feeling the pain of the Escaflowne, then the only way to stop him from bleeding to death was to FIX the Escaflowne. It wasn't like it was impossible to do that right? After all, she had seen them fix the Scharazade so fixing the white dragon should be simple right? She ran quickly back the way she came. Even though she sort of loathed the blond haired knight, if there was anyone on this damn floating thing of wood it would be him and his crew. Millerna couldn't do much; the pink princess had enough problems to with as it was. When she got back to the room, it hadn't changed much. Allen was trying unsuccessfully to calm the pink haired cat girl, who was yelling at Millerna to save the young king on the table. Heavy breathes come out of her mouth as she held onto the doorframe to keep her balance. Had she really been running that fast?

"It's…It's the Escaflowne…" The words come out in puffs of breath. At first nothing seemed to stop the commotion in the room. None of them noticed she had even come back in. That was always frustrating. Being lost in the crowd and never heard. Aiko hated when none paid attention at something important she had to say. Now was not the time for them to be ignoring her. "Damn it! Listen to me!"

That sure got everyone's attention. Merle stopped yelling at Millerna, who had been trying to tell the cat girl that she couldn't do anything more for the young king. Allen finally looked away from the two of them to her. Aiko stood up in the doorway, not holding onto the frame anymore. She was still out of breath when they finally all were looking at her.

"It's the Escaflowne. Van did something and now whatever the Escaflowne feels he's feeling it. To save Van, we need to fix the damn dragon!"

xXxXxXxXx

Well, at least the blond knight had some good points to him. It only took a little while to get it into their heads why they needed to fix the Escaflowne. Or better, how it all happened to turn out this way. Now, she sat curled up on the hard floor staring across the room at a still conscious Van. Millerna had tried to put him to under, but it wasn't working. The blond princess was to afraid to overdose the young king and refused to try again even after Merle pleaded with her. Merle was sitting down on a small box crate that was in the room, head buried in her legs. This whole thing was tearing the young girl apart inside to see her childhood friend's life in danger. The only family she had left looked like it would slip through her small hands. Some how, even though Aiko loathed the cat girl at times she understood the feeling. Millerna was in the room looking after the young king the best she could. They really needed a real doctor on this ship and not a wanna-be. Aiko could bet the girl wasn't even qualified to be doing anything. Could anyone say 'malpractice suit'? Every now and then Millerna would change the bandages on Van. Even though there were no really wounds, Van was loosing his own blood. A sniffle from the feline took Aiko's attention any from watching the pink princess try and be a doctor. About everyone had gone to ignoring the frantic teenager, which was why Merle curled up in the corner. It was odd seeing Merle like that, she was normally the one yelling at Aiko for being stupid, dong something stupid, or 'getting in her way'. Somewhere, some how she was feeling sorry for the feline more then she would rather care to and for some odd reason she wanted to cheer her up a little. But Aiko was no good at that, she had more practice at being the one cheered up then the one doing the cheering. Ayane was the queen at that the girl never seemed to be too down to find the time to find humor in the oddest situations. Or well, when the situation included Aiko being depressed about something. To bad the woman wasn't here anymore, Aiko could really use her help right about now.

_XoX_

"_Go away…" Aiko rolled over in the bed, her sides really hurt, and so did her head. She had come to the apartment sometime before one o'clock during the night banging on the door. Ayane had answered in nothing more then a loosely tied robe. One look at her friend, and that was enough. She pulled her in and placed her down on one of the stools that were in front of the breakfast bar in the kitchen. The door closet sharply behind Aiko when she was pulled in and pushed the few steps to the kitchen, Ayane had turned on the smaller lights in the kitchen so that she could see enough to find things. In less then a few minutes she had an ice pack to place on her friend's swollen cheek and the first aid kit out. Without much words of argument, the gray-eyed girl had rustled Aiko out of her shirt, and started to wrap the bruised ribs. With a short of morphine (how the Ayane had stuff like that was better not asked) and a gentle push she had placed her friend in bed, an operation that had only taken the toll of fifteen minutes. It was amazing how much practice could help things get done so quickly. In two years, this late night appears seem to no longer effect Ayane, and now where the automatic thing for Aiko. It was now six thirty in the morning on a school day. Ayane was standing in the door way, almost completely ready to go. Aiko was in to much pain to even think about getting up. The lights had been on for a while, but the curtains around the bed kept the lights out. Or had until Ayane opened them. _

"_You are going to school…Even if I have to drag you in your pajamas." Ayane growled as she yanked the blankets off the bed. She turned away and walked over to her closet to pull out the spare school uniform she kept. Aiko growled as she sat up. The side of her face wasn't as swollen as it had been when she first got there, but that didn't mean there wasn't a HUGE bruise on the side of her faces. The sides of her torso still hurt every time she moved. Ayane returned to the bed and place the uniform down._

"_I'm not going."_

"_You are too."_

"_Look at me! I'm not going like this!" Aiko growled, the gray-eyed girl just stared at her as if nothing was wrong. "I look horrible!"_

"_You're right. You do." Ayane said flatly without much thought as she looked at her friend. "You look like you got hit by a bullet train while running from a speeding car that was being chased by Godzilla who was having a bad day because his pet King Kong died after eating a bad banana that had been mutated by some mad scientist who just got dumped by his hot underwear model boyfriend who was cheating on him with our math teacher who knew all of these was going to happen that's why he set up the big exam we have to take for today and if you miss it your going to flunk the class." The girl stopped for a moment and glared at Aiko who started a laughing fit even though it hurt her ribs even more. "Well now, Ms. The-world-is-ending-because-I-have-a-big-bruise-on-my-face-that-I-know-my-super-cool-only-best-friend-in-the-world-can-hide-with-all-the-damn-make-up-she-hides-in-her-bathroom get your ass out of bed and get dressed!"_

_XoX_

How did Ayane say stuff like that and still keep a straight face anyways? Shaking her head, Aiko took a deep breath and walked over to Merle, and crouched down in front of her. This probably won't work, but Aiko was going to try.

"Hey Merle…Everything's gonna be ok…Van's been through worse situations before…" The cat girl didn't move it seemed as if she hadn't even heard the girl talking to her. Biting down a growl, Aiko tried smiling. "But hey, it could be worse…We could have the Bastard following us with that stupid flamethrower of his and catch the ship on fire because it's made of wood. Then we'd smash into the ground and then we'd all really be in big trouble…" Again, the cat girl made no attempt that she had even heard the woman crouching in front of her. The smile vanished and this time the growl made it passed her defenses and escaped through her clenched teeth. "Damn it! What does Aya have that I don't? How can she come up with these things so damn easy!" There was a small moment of silence before a giggle broke through her irritation, and caused her to stare at the small girl in front of her, to make sure she wasn't hearing things again. She giggled again, until it broke into a small laugh. Aiko looked at her, utterly confused. What had she said that made the girl laugh? The laugh slowly grew louder, until Aiko could see the girl's shoulders shaking. When the Merle looked up, she laughed even more.

"Your face…" Her voice was drowned out by laughter again as Aiko continued to stare at her. She shut her eyes, and shook her head. From now on, she was going to leave the humor act to someone else to handle. She obviously sucked, but it sucked enough to work, so she was content. She stood up slowly, and looked down at the girl.

"Well, I'm glad that you're feeling better…" And to her surprise, she found that she actually meant what she said. "Because being depressed is my job." Merle sniffle a little as she leaned back against the hard wall behind her. Well at least she was uncurling from that ball she was in. Aiko sat down on the floor next to her and looked over at Millerna who was till keeping herself busy. That was about it; no one else moved or said anything else for a while. Besides Millerna changing the bandages on Van everyone else was still. Some time past before the sound of boots coming down the corridor finally came. Merle's ears were the first ones to pick up the movement, Aiko and Millerna were last. They only noticed it just before Allen walked into the door, shaking his head.

"Well?" Merle was up on her feet. "Can you fix it!"

"If we had the tools to, yes, but we don't."

"What do you mean you don't?" Aiko growled as she stood up and placed a hand on the cat girl's shoulder. "I've watched you fix the Scharazade here!"

"The Scharazade and the Escaflowne are two different types of guymelefs." Allen shrugged as Aiko continued to glare at him. Merle wasn't looking to happy either, or was probably on the verge of another break down. Feline break down or yelling at Allen? Hm… Hard choices. "And besides, if what you are saying is true, then repairing the Escaflowne may put Van through more pain then he already is in." The blond knight had a good point. A _very_ good point. A point Aiko hadn't thought of. It everything the damn dragon felt Van felt then that did leave there options very low. There was an outstanding point that if they didn't fix the Escaflowne Van was going to die anyways. Wow, what great options Van was giving them. The damn boy better be learning his damn lesson about not listening to her when he should be. Someone was running down the corridor to the room. All their heads turned as Gaddess entered the room, out of breath.

"Allen… We're about to interest with an Asturian merchant convoyed. I've tried to steer passed them but who ever it is has noticed us. Their moving towards us."

"It's Dryden…" The name came out of Millerna's voice as if it was some haunting curse.

xXxXxXx

It was amazing how things could go from "Van is dying we have to save him" to "O, there some creepy guy that Millerna is going to hit on to see if he knows how to fix the Escaflowne". And oh, by creepy, Aiko meant _creepy_. Right, it was bad enough that she was stuck with the blond playboy and a pink princess who was head over heels for the said playboy. It made it worse when they ran into the man the pink princess was supposed to be marrying, but clearly did not want to. The man looked as if he hadn't shaved in a few days. Older men on Gaea must have a thing for long hair, and if anything, the man's clothes oddly struck Aiko as something a cross dress would wear. Once they met up with the merchant convoy Millerna had disappeared aboard to go speak to the man. Now she came back with this THING they called Dryden. Allen and the princess were hoping the man had the tools they needed to fix the Escaflowne, or at least had an idea of HOW to fix it. The man was supposed to be pretty smart. Well, from Aiko's take on him, he didn't appear it. He kept jumping around on the Escaflowne _Oohing_ and _Ahhing_ as if the damn machine was on display, and it was starting to grate on Aiko's nerves. Well, it had started eating her nerves the moment she saw him, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Van was slowly dying by loss blood, and this guy was taking his sweet old time examining the damn thing that caused this whole mess in the first place. At the moment it looked as if he was looking for something, after examining the machine a few hundred times.

"Oh where is it?" It seemed as if he was asking himself more then the group that was on the ground looking up at him. Millerna was the first one to ask the question that was on everyone's minds at the moment.

"What are you looking for?" Even the pink princess couldn't keep the agitation and impatience from her tone. Aiko almost felt sorry for the girl because of her arranged marriage…_Almost_. She couldn't help but growl as the thing continued to jump around.

"I'm looking for the Isphonal calling card…" OK….Aiko was ready to climb up there and deck him one. Van had never mentioned a calling card, so why was this guy looking for it? Since the cockpit was open, Dryden bent down to look into it. "AHA! Found it…" The room was filled with a bright light, causing Aiko to cover her eyes with her hand. It took him forty-five minutes to find a button? Aiko tried to swallow her anger as Allen started shouting at Dryden.

"What did you do?!" Dryden stood up, placed one hand n his hip, the other to push his glasses up his nose.

"All I did was call the Isponal mother ship. These babies know how to call home." The dragon energist that was on the Escaflowne was now glowing a strange green color along with the dragon's eyes. Well, if that was all the damn man was going to do then why didn't he do it sooner? Dryden hoped down from the Escaflowne to the hanger floor. He seemed quiet relaxed about the whole thing. Did Millerna even tell him the whole truth or that "O, do you know how to fix an Isponal?" "Right, now all we have to do its wait." No sooner had the black haired man said that then did the sky roll with thunder. Which was a little on the odd side given that there were no rain clouds in the sky. Actually the sky was pretty damn nice today. But above, just a little ways from the Crusader as Aiko looked up outside from the open door, the sky was rippling like water does when a rock is thrown into it. Something large was falling down out of it towards them.

"Well now that was pretty damn fast." Dryden said as he looked out the open hanger.

xXxXxXxXx

Well things were moving diligently slowly. So yes, they were now dealing with the Isponal clan, which reminded Aiko a lot of one of the little critters in the movie Star Wars. They were all around the Escaflowne doing some weird chant or well had been for the past half hour. What was with people and wasting away time when someone's life was in danger? Millerna and Merle stayed behind on the Crusader to look after Van. Allen and a good part of his crew were here, Aiko came with them without a single word of argument and then there was Dryden. Allen made it pretty damn clear that he did not want the man to come with them, but the dark haired merchant still came with them anyways. They were all waiting quietly and well, in Aiko's case, angered by the slow process. After a few more moments the chant of the Isponal clan came to an end as they repeated the Escaflowne's over and over again. The one that had been standing on the white dragon throughout the entire thing came down to them.

"Well?" Allen asked as the little thing stopped in front of them. They were things though; there wasn't much in trying to tell the sex of something when it was covered in a black cloak and face was covered in darkness as well. The little thing looked up at the blond knight and held out its hand.

"Thirty million."

"WHAT?" The word came out of all of their mouths, well all except for the merchant who was just standing behind them.

"Boss, how long would it take us to make that much?" One of the Crusaders' asked.

"About fifty life times…" Gaddess answer as Allen was trying to keep from going into a cursing fit at the little man.

"No pay, we go…" The Isponal man turned to leave.

"Hold on.." Allen started to say, the little man turned back around.

"You have money?"

"Well, no. Not at-"

"Then we go.." Aiko couldn't hold in her anger any longer. It was taking the last of her self-control to keep from using the little Star Wars critter wanna-be as a punching bag.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! A boy is dying because of the damage! YOU HAVE TO FIX IT!" The creature turned to look at her.

"We no care. No money, no fix." Aiko growled as Allen came over to try and pull her away before she did more damage, but she shook of his hand with a harsh shrug.

"Can't we pay you back? Like in payments?"

"No payments. Upfront or nothing." For someone who had a mad women yelling in their face, the little creature sure was calm. This however only added to the fire. Aiko was beginning to see red. How can he not care?

"I'll pay for it." Dryden's voice cut through the silence. Aiko blinked and looked over at him. If she wasn't so angry, she would have laughed.

"Dryden, this isn't a game…" Allen half growled at him as he took hold of Aiko's shoulders to keep her from jumping the Star Wars critter wanna be. The merchant just shrugged.

"Who said it was, Allen? Clearly the only way you're going to save the young king is if the Escaflowne is fixed right?"

"Yes…" Aiko hissed.

"And none of you have the asking price right?"

"Get to the point Dryden…" Allen snapped as the dark haired merchant walked forward to the little critter in the black cloak.

"The point is, Allen, I'm a merchant. Let me do the money talk." He waved his hand at the blond knight as if to dismiss him while he looked down at the little man. "The convoy below, would that be enough to pay?" The little thing was quiet for a few minutes before nodding its head.

"Yes, that would pay."

"Good! Let me sign the paper work, and you can get the job done!"

xXxXxXx

Aiko held her hands around Merle's shoulders holding her tightly as the girl buried her face into Aiko's shoulder. Why was it things always had to get worse before they got better? She had to blink back her own tears at some points. Van had been screaming, having convulsions nonstop for a long time now, and the sight was anything but pretty. Allen and Gaddess had to hold down his shoulders and legs to keep him from hurting himself even more then he already was. Aiko shook her head as she continued to look at the poor boy. It was his own fault…If he had listened to her and not gone out, this would have never happened. It's his own damn fault that he's in this mess. Out the window across the room from her, the Escaflowne was covered in the Ewok wanna-be's as they repaired the guymelef. It was taking too long…If it took much longer then Van will…Aiko turned her eyes back to the table. Millerna was trying to re wrap the wound as best she could while Allen and Gaddess were trying to tell Van to stop moving so much. What were they, idiots? Anyone going through that much pain wouldn't be able to sit still. She should known that better then anyone. Even though Aya never let that happen, it didn't mean that Aiko didn't know how much pain a person could bear before the body started to move on its own. She was starting to feel bad for the guy. Even though it was his fault that he's in this situation, Millerna can only apply so much of whatever the painkiller was here without the danger of causing more harm then good.

How long had they been here like this? Merle had broken down the instant his cries filled the room. And who could blame her? The only family that she had left was withering in pain, and forget death knocking at the door… It had already blown the door down and was ready to take him. Though Aiko couldn't blame him either. She knew those thoughts all too well…thoughts to do anything….anything just make the pain go away. Merle's tears made a dark circle on the girl's shirt, but Aiko didn't notice nor did she care. Van was dying, whether they liked it or not. Why was it that all of the people she truly cared about seemed to be disappearing and leaving her all alone? If Van died, what else did she have to live for? Nobody but Ayane had truly cared wither she lived or not. And Van…All he was doing was fulfilling a promise right? What ties did she have to this world if the King of Fanelia died? And she didn't know how to go back the way she came…not that she wanted to. Without Aya, life really didn't seem to be worth living. Van was really the only tie that was keeping her alive right now. If that tie was cut, what reason would she have to stay here? Claws dug down in her arm, as the screams took a sharper tone. Outside beyond the glass wall, Aiko could see the little things tear up one of the shoulder plates on the Escaflowne. How long was this going to take?

"Amazing……By now I thought he would be dead…" Dryden was standing not to far from her left size where Merle was attached to her arm. His right hand was resting on his chin in that thinking manner some people have as he looked over the scene before them. Her arm moved before she knew what it was doing. However, since he was just outside her range. Her nails barely grazed his cheek, the momentum sending both of her and Merle to the floor. Surprisingly, it was a lot more comfortable on the floor then standing. Aiko glared up at him.

"How the hell can you say that? Are you really_ that_ heartless?" Merle's grip had lessened a little now that they were sitting and the feeling in her arm was beginning to come back. Dryden rubbed the place where her nails had made contact, and looked over at her.

"It's a complement…A testimony on how strong His Majesty really is…" That was it. Aiko swung her leg around, and this time the action made contact, though not as well as the green eyed girl would have wished. Dryden backed away from the two, rubbing his sore ankle. "So the girl has a bite as well as a bark..." Aiko rolled her eyes, and sighed. This wasn't making her, or anyone else for that matter, feel better. Truth be told, Aiko didn't think that he would last this long either. Nothing against Van, but she knew that there were limits. And Van was breaking them all. There was a loud bang from out beyond the glass wall, Aiko's head snapped away from the creepy man that was well earning her anger at the moment to see the little Ewoks climbing down off the Escaflowne. It took her a moment to realize that the room had gotten quiet. It was only when Merle's claws finally stopped digging down in her skin that Aiko figured out why. Allen and Gaddess were relaxing their grips on the young king who was no longer screaming in pain. They were finished? Van slowly sat up on the long table that the Ispano had set him on when this all started. Her ears were still ringing from the sudden quiet, her eyes glued to the young King. Merle dashed forward, tears begun anew, and threw her arms around him.

"Van_-dono_! Thank goodness! Thank goodness you're ok!" Aiko's lips twitched as a small smile slowly grew across her face. He had survived. Van had wrapped his arms around the crying cat girl shaking slightly, returning the hug even though he looked a little unsure. It was finally over. She let out a breath that she hadn't realize she had been holding. Everything was going to be ok. Relief flooded through her…Relief that he was ok, and relief that her guess had been right.

"Wow…not a scratch on him…" Aiko turned and glared at the merchant who was looking over Millerna. The pink princess was walking around taking off all of the blood-soaked bandages. Aiko looked out the window at the Escaflowne, as the Star Wars wanna-be's disappeared underneath them. Everyone was crowding Van now, patting him on the back, and Millerna asking her doctor's questions to see if there wasn't anything else that she needed to take care of. Aiko stood up, and leaned against the wall, arms crossed over her chest, her right foot at a 90-degree angle to the wall, the smile still in place. Even though it wasn't genuine, she could still make the others think that she was happy.

"You all must leave." Every head turned to the Ewok wanna-be that now stood in the doorway. "Guymelefs coming. We not in war." Allen and Gaddess looked at each other. Had Zaibach found them already? They weren't even out of Freid air space. The Ewok wanna-be walked over to where Van was still sitting on the bed. "You…You use cursed blood. Can not guarantee." Aiko's eyes widened slightly. This was bad. If the blood wasn't guaranteed, then what would happen to Van? Would this nightmare make itself known once more?

"What's that suppose to mean?" Merle's eyes narrowed down at it.

"Draconian blood not mean for Isponals. Only Arch. Not guarantee further interference…" The little Ewok thing turned and walked out of the room. Aiko stared at Van as he turned his head to look at the Escaflowne behind them. If Van even thought about going out after this, then he was one dumb cookie.

xXxXxXxXx

It didn't take that ship much time to leave once they were kicked back onto Dryden's main ship, the only one in his convoy that he kept. It didn't take Gaddess long to find how many they were against, and that there was no time to run. The chaos that took place aboard the merchant's was an understatement from the one going through Aiko's mind. None of the Guymelefs Dryden had in the hanger were even real ones. As he put it they were only for show. Twenty Zaibach melefs were only minutes away, and the only thing they had to protect them?

The Escaflowne.

No way in fucking hell. She didn't care what he did to her, there was no way he was going out after being on deaths door for the past four and a half hours. Merle was the first one to actually try and stop him from walking to the Escaflowne... Aiko quickly joined her, and tried to stop Van by pulling on his arm.

"Van, you are being irrational. You almost _died_. There's no was in hell you are going out there. I forbid you!" Van glared at her, and was able to throw Merle off of him onto the ground. Aiko however, kept her hold on his arm.

"Aiko, there's no time! Zaibach is coming. If I don't fight, we will all die!" Aiko dug her feet into the ground and was able to stop him for a few moments.

"Do you want to have a repeat of what happened? I don't know about you, but you worried a lot of people! How do you think Merle feels every time you go out, now knowing whether you are going to come back! Fighting irrationally will get you killed."

"Please, Van_-dono!_ Listen to Aiko." Merle yelled, as she sat up, her hands in front to support her. Van glared at her, and relaxed. Thinking that she had won, Aiko loosened her grip on his arm. Van glared at her and yanked his arm out of her grasp.

"I will protect you. I _will _keep my promise." He then turned and ran up the stairs and into the Escaflowne before either of them could say words to stop him. Aiko glared at the Guymelef's face.

"What good is your promise if you're dead?"

* * *

**SD:** I thought we were gone with cliffhangers…..

**GA1:**_ Grins_ I am Evil…

**SD:** But… No more cliffhangers…

**GA1: **I am Evil…

**SD:** ………………

_**Feed the writers, review please**_

_Edited: 08/04/07_


	31. Only Fools

_There and Back again_

**GA1:** _laughs sheepishly _School sucks monkeys!!

**SD:** Riiiiiiight, that sooo does not get you out of being in trouble _glares_ you've had this chapter for months!

**GA1:** _Hides behind chair_ Oppsy?

**SD**: Oppsy my foot… remind me to tell all our mad readers where you sleep at night…… _continues to glare_

**GA1:** He he?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ya, we sooooo do not own anything other then our teeth, at least I think we own our teeth……Bandi and all those mean old fat business men own Escaflowne. We do however own our respective characters:

_Spirit Dancer: Aiko, Shiva_

_Glass Angel1: Ayane, Fira, Merlin, all the Province Children, Caim and any other character that I must create for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved_

**Summary:**

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girl's wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXxXx_ ;scene change

_italic;_ vision

_XoX _; Flashback

_**Special Disclaimer: **_We do not own _My December _or _By myself._ Linkin Park owns them.

* * *

Chpt. 30 _Only Fools_

Fools rush into battles blindly. Fools take the chance to gain glory where wise men know when to turn away. Glory is only as solid as water held in an open hand. The sword is a tool to be used only in the hands of a wise man not in the hands of a blind-eyed fool. Never rush into battle unless it's the only thing that can be done. These are the unwritten rules Dilandau lived and breathed his years in training. He knew the rights and wrongs in any course of action needed to be taken. But the moment he had ordered his men out of the Vione, Dilandau had done it without a second thought to the consequences that would follow. Not the promise he had broken to a fragile woman; or the orders of a man he had looked up as an older brother. No, the orders had been blindly made just like the blind fool who rushed into his last battle. But here on this rocky battle field, were no life seemed able to grown under the scorching sun, Dilandau stared down upon the object that all of his anger and frustration was created from. It hadn't taken that long to find them, no, not long at all. Now, here they were all nineteen soldiers who swore their undying loyalty to him. Today was the day little boy wonder met his end. For this was the day Dornkirk would have his damn dragon finally captured. Dilandau gripped down on his controls as he looked over the large circle that surrounded the white Isponal guymelef that had launched itself out of what looked to be an Asturian merchant ship. He didn't care if his actions had been rash, no, because now his blood boiled so much in hatred that none of it mattered. If that damn THING wanted a dragon placed in her hands to play with then so be it. Moving his left hand off the control, the red-eyed general flicked on the com system that had been kept silent for the past four hours.

"Refina, take him down……"

xVxVxVx

"Yes sir!" Her voice left her throat in a raspy sound; short locks of brown hair fell over her eyes as she looked through her scope at the white dragon before her. For over twelve hours she had been trapped inside the metal core of this giant unit. Tired, and on the brig of collapsing against her controls, she gripped hard down on them. This was it, no matter how tired she was, there was a job to do. Licking her lips, Refina refocused her scope. "Bravo, move out!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Her subordinates chorused in answer. Even if she couldn't be a real Dragonslayer, it didn't mean much to her lord. Dilandau-_sama_ had made it an effort for her all the way. She had been with the first six slayers from the very beginning. That's why she had such an honor of having command in situations like this. The green melefs moved forward to break away from the blue ones that hovered behind them. They were spread out more thinly then the green ones. Water trickled down the back of her neck as her melef moved slightly. She watched the first two units start the battle with the white dragon. The dragon stood still until they were almost on top of it when it moved, slicing the units in half. That's all it took to start the chaos. Before the battles had been different. The Dragon had never seemed so assured about itself before. It always seemed to second-guess its action before making them, but now, now it just did them.

"Spread out! Don't attack in groups!" Refina yelled, but her words seemed to be lost as she watched one by one the boys who followed her orders fall under the demonic sword of the Dragon. They were all frozen to the spots they stood in, it was either that or the Dragon was moving so fast Refina was watching this battle in extreme slow motion while someone held the fast forward button on that damn dragon.

Huna.

Solinu.

Mirn.

Names she couldn't even grasp enough to say out loud as she watched the demonic dragon rip through the metal melefs. It's amazing how the one-second that changes your life can happen so fast. Or the people you've known for years can be taken away from you. Her fingers were stiff against the controls, unwilling to move. Breathing was another matter that seem to come just twice as hard as trying to remember what was happening. It wasn't until she was staring at the sharp end of the Isponal's long white sword did she head his voice shout of against the com. It wasn't until that did Refina come back to the reality of what was happening.

"REFINA!" His voice came again as the white sword slide through the cockpit of her melefs just to the left of her. She could feel the sharp edge against her side, in her mind she knew once he swiped it across she was done for. But from what she could see, a blue melef was already launching three crima claws at the white dragon. Refina could feel the sword slide the other direction away from her. Her melef crumpled to its knees without the weight of the Escaflowne keeping her up, she couldn't find the strength to keep standing. Through the scope she could see him. Guimel was doing his best, dancing his dangerous dance with the evil dragon. The water around her was getting hotter; there was a faint smell of the liquid metal that was leaking into the cockpit. The joints for the release on the cockpit groaned and wouldn't open. She was trapped inside a metal cage. Ironic. Refina started to laugh but it only ended with her choking as something pushed its way up from her throat. The iron taste was all she needed to known what it was.

"O God…." Her head hung limply against the controls as the smell became strong, the water hotter. "F-forgive……Guimel……"

xVxVxVx

"REFINA!" Guimel's voice cracked the silence that had been going on since the battle had started with the woman's commands. Even when they were not ordered to advance, Guimel took from his position breaking the circle that had been around the Dragon. It didn't matter much anyways. In the manner of seconds they had gone from twenty to seven. No matter how hard he fought, from here Shesta could see the damage on the woman's unit, the fire of the exposed liquid metal dancing around the outside of the cockpit. Sheep head was the only one who seemed to snap out of this trance before the others. Shesta gripped down on his controls as he looked over at the red unit to his right. Dilandau had not said a word since he ordered the start.

"Dilandau-_sama?" _There was no response.

Fuck… Shesta turned his attention to the poor soldier fighting a losing battle. The Melef he had been trying to protect covered in blue flames. If their red-eyed general wasn't going to give orders, it looked like it was up to him. The slayer gripped hard on his controls.

"Slayers! Move out! Don't stand there lik-"

"_Return to the Vione!" _A female voice shouted in desperation over the long range com. It was then when the radar around him picked up a unit moving too quickly towards them. It was just seconds before three crima claws stuck around the white dragon knocking them off a badly beat blue melef. In seconds afterwards, a new blue unit came crashing down onto the rocky plain close to the white dragon. It was drawling its attention away from the damaged units. _"Take Dilandau and return to the Vione please!" _The new unit launched another claw that the Escaflowne just knocked aside as it advanced. It took Shesta a moment to place the female voice.

O by the gods, Ayane!

"W-What are yo-? Is Miguel with you?" The only thinkable thing was that. Miguel had come out her with her in his unit. The freaking idiot. Or maybe the Vione had come chasing after them? O gods, let it be that one.

"_Now is not the time to argue with me! Trust me…" _There was a growl as the new unit blocked an attack with slight ease. _"Shesta, I've already watched you all die in a vision, I don't want to stand here and watch it for real! Please! I'll be fine, go!"_

O Gods, she was piloting.

"_Shesta!"_

xVxVxVxVx

"Shesta!" Her rasp voice shouted over the come as she gripped down on the controls. The shock shook through the unit as she blocked another attack. With the free arm she shot of a crima claw just inches from the unit she knew the blond was in. It was a failed attempt to get him to move. Her breathe was leaving her lips in harsh gasps as she blocked another act. Tears ran down the sides of her face. Why won't he listen to her?

_I can make them. Do you want me to?_ A tiny voice in her head asked, the little girl seemed to be smiling in amusement while she spoke. Jumping the unit out of the Escaflowne's reach she turned off the com.

**What do I do to ignore them behind me?**

**  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?**

**  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams?**

**  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?**

"Yes! If you can, then just do it!" The pendent around her neck shimmered slightly. A moment later, two blue units moved forward to grab up the broken blue unit of the ground behind the white dragon. The units close to the red on moved as well to gather him. Within seconds they were in the air, flying back the way she had just come. A breath of relief left her.

_Hey now…. It's not over just yet…_ There was a shaking rattle in the melef unit as she crashed swords again with the white dragon. Behind her now, from a view with in the turned scope she could see them all retreating away from this place. Not over yet? For her this could be the end. But the vision was still playing; it was still changing in the back of her mind's eye. They were far from safety yet; this battle was not yet won.

**Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,**

**  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?**

**  
Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin**

**  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within**

**  
I put on my daily facade but then**

**  
I just end up getting hurt again**

"I know……." The water around her splashed up and hit her face. The cold water felt out of place on her hot skin. With a hard thrust forward with her left hand, Ayane missed the block and the white sword came down on the units left arm slicing it off. With a harsh ram into the chest the Escaflowne knocked her down out of the way. She screamed in pain.

_He'll chase after them…… Get back up._

**If I**

**  
Turn my back I'm defenseless**

**  
And to go blindly seems senseless**

**  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on then they'll**

**  
Take from me 'till everything is gone**

No, they can't get away! Van slammed his sword down hard onto the new comer. They were getting away and this person was in the way. He couldn't go after them, every time the young king tried to this unit would come out of nowhere. The really annoying thing about it was the fact who ever was piloting seemed to so very sure about their movements. Van could see it; the way the unit never wavered, no matter what the thing blocked his every move. Now, as he slammed his sword again against the unit's weapon, Van looked out to the setting sun where THEY had taken off to. Nothing more then black dots against the burning sun. No, he couldn't let them get away! Not after all they have done. He was so close, so close and yet!

Why couldn't this person just move!

The unit made a fumble of a move, and Van sliced off its arms. Finally! He slammed the Escaflowne hard into the unit's chest to knock it over. If he just moved quickly enough, if he could get the Escaflowne to move faster then it normally did he could catch them!

**  
If I let them go I'll be outdone**

**  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun**

**  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer**

**  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer**

Van moved the Escaflowne away from the unit that lay on the ground. He could get there; he could get this revenge for Fanelia, for Balgus. Silver claws shot past him, blocking his field a movement again. Turning hard to his right his dark reddish brown eyes glared at the unit that was back on its feet, snapping the claws back into a sword. Out of its lost left arm liquid poured out rather quickly. Van turned his head again to the setting sun to see that the others were far-gone. Far from his reach now.

Damn it.

Damn it!

It was all this person's fault! With an angered cry, Van slammed his sword against the newly created sword of his enemy. So close, so close and yet so far just because of this person's interference. He tore at unit, knocking around the one sword, using the unbalance set of the unit to force it back. The unit continued to block him.

All his fault!

Van knocked the one sword to the side, and sliced his down through the right shoulder. All because this person had to interfere. He moved his sword all the way down and cut away the last arm. Blind with rage, he rammed his sword down through the connecting joints of the waist and moved his sword upwards diagonally gracing the right side of the pilot chamber. All his fault! As the unit began to crumple to its knees he smacked the unit's body with the flat of his sword. If only he hadn't interfered! The unit was now crumpled down on the ground, laying out flat with its front looking upwards to the moons. Standing over it, Van held up his sword to plunge it. With a angered cry he started to slam it downwards.

All His Fault!

_Stop this…._ At the tone of that come female voice everything seemed to stop. The color of the setting world was disorder sort of black and dark mist. His heart throbbed, sending pain coursing through his body at ever beat which felt like ice begin shoved into his veins. His body was frozen in the position it was in standing over the blue battered unit.

"W-who?" Van's hands wavered on the controls as he looked up away from the unit to a see-through image of a dark haired woman that floated there. Her long black hair mixed in with the world around her, the black robe made it hard to make out her body. It was only because of the steel gray eyes and pale skin of her face was he barely able to make her out.

_Is the death of a defenseless that important? You have already won this battle…_

_All His fault!_ Van's mind screamed even though he slowly backed the Escaflowne away from this woman as a pale hand was lifted up, slim fingers pointed at him.

_So all you can hear now is the thirst of your living armor? So be it, Draconian. Walk among the deaths you have caused…_ The woman wrenched her hand back to her chest. At that moment the painfully throbbing of his heart stopped. In fact, the beating of his heart stopped all together.

xXxXxXxXx

Stupid Baka! Aiko ran through the Crusade trying to get off, trying to reach the Escaflowne. Stupid Baka! She knew that he would hurt himself! She flat out told him that he would do so. But did he listen?! NO! Of course not! What had gone wrong? Van was fighting so well. His best in fact. The best that she had ever seen him fight. He was defeating them. He was doing so well…Then the blue Guymelefs decided to pack up and leave. It was understandable. They saw that they couldn't win, so they decided to run. Perfectly understandable. Hadn't she herself done that exact thing back at home dozens of times? But they had left one blue Guymelef behind. As if they left him to die. She could tell that Van wanted to go after those who fled. The one lone guymelef was no match for Van. But that was when things got weird. The blue guymelef refused to let Van go after them. That was also understandable. But after Van had knocked him over, and was about to render him useless, the Escaflowne froze, backed up, turned black, and fell over.

_Stupid Baka!_ Merle was the first to leave, then Allen and the crew. For some reason, Aiko was frozen to the spot, trying to understand what had just happened. Then, finally, her feet obeyed her commands, and followed the others. They were now outside, the strong smell of something burning hung in the air as the blue fires continued to burn where the fallen green Guymelefs had landed. Aiko ran towards the Escaflowne, with Merle not too far in front of her. The Crusaders were now behind her, following her and talking among themselves about what had taken place.

"Van-_dono!_" Merle's voice rang out across the field. She was met with silence, just like before. Aiko growled as she caught up with the cat girl. The Young king was going to get it if the situation was like before. Aiko would make sure that he never set foot inside the Escaflowne again. "Van-_dono,_ answer me!" It was strange. Never had the Escaflowne turned black. The last time, it had just been beaten up really bad. But now….Aiko touched the armor. The shocking cold made her gasp. The armor had changed from a pearly white to a pitch black. And that was defiantly not good. No to mention that it should be hot from it being in use….not cold. Growling, she climbed up onto the guymelef. If placing her hand on the pink chamber had gotten him out before, then it should work again. The Crusaders were yelling something at her, but she didn't hear it. Her mind was too busy at the moment to comprehend anything. Well for starters, the Escaflowne felt like ice, and the pink chamber wasn't pink. It was gray, a very ugly gray. What the hell? Aiko looked up to the visor of the Escaflowne about to yell at the baka king went she froze. There sitting just below it was the woman of the statue. No one else must have been able to see her; in fact Aiko could see the setting sun on the other side of her. Her black hair fell carelessly around her, black robe fluttered about slightly her slim legs. Steel gray eyes were looking down at the by king through the visor.

"Why are you……?" Aiko breathed in a whisper as the gray eyes looked slowly at her.

_A soul lost to the lust of a living armor, must walk…_ She held up on hand and pointed it at her. A chilling sense shook down her spine._ Among the dead. _

_The color seemed to fade, and she was suddenly standing in the middle of a crowd. The people were very close together and moving very slowly. One could tell that they were all from different countries and cultures by the way that they were dressed. Up in front of her, Aiko saw Van walking among them. _

"_Van!" Aiko tried to push through the people, however, there were many, and it didn't work as well as she would have wanted. "Damn it, People! Move!" However, the men and women continued to walk slowly as if they didn't hear her. This was seriously starting to piss her off. She was forced to pushing people aside, Not caring whom she hurt or knocked over. All that mattered was getting to Van before… _

_Before what? She wasn't sure; all she knew was that she had to get to him as soon as possible. Keeping her eyes on the king ahead of her, she never saw the woman who was walking in front of her until she ran into the girl, sending Aiko backwards. As soon as she got her footing back, she sent a glare at the girl who stopped walk. Her head turned slightly to look at Aiko. The lady was a Dragonslayer by the looks of her uniform her short hair seemed ruffled, displaced from what it probably should be. Pain, there was pain written across the what should be blank face like the others Aiko had passed. Part of the girl's face looked like it had been burned by fire. Now that Aiko had the chance to look around, there were others as well. About thirteen of them, some that were close had stopped walking others kept moving. Aiko shyly and a little nervously, moved around the girl, whose head followed her. While walking past her, Aiko's hand accidentally brushed against hers._

'_Guimel, I so sorry.' The words shot through Aiko's mind as pain, fear, sorrow, all of what the girl must have been feeling when she died shot through her. The Dragonslayer stated to walk again, and moved passed her with the rest of the crowd as Aiko stood frozen to the spot. The emotions, feelings, still throbbing in her head. When the shock and pain wore off, she turned around, to look for them but couldn't find them. They had disappeared. And, much to Aiko's fury, so had Van. _

"_Damn it!" She started to run forwards once again, but the color had come back, and the people vanished. The bright sunlight made her eyes hurt as she stood on an island over looking a city made of what looked like white marble. In front of her, stood the tree…the same tree that she had seen on the glass in Freid. Half of the tree was dead, and the city behind it was dark, dreary and burning. The other half of the tree was alive, and the city that was behind it was calm, happy, and prosperous. Though she could see the dancing flames, and the life in the living part of the city, Aiko could hear nothing but silence. Leaning against the base of the tree, huddled in a little ball, was Ayane. _

_What the hell was she doing here?_

_Aiko walked up to Ayane, not completely sure if what she was seeing was real. The smaller girl wasn't looking at much of anything except for her silver lighter that was in her hand. The little flame stood still. As Aiko got closer, Ayane slowly stood up. The clothes she wore were weird, foreign. Something Ayane would defiantly never wear. A tattered cloak covered her body; the hood fell down her back, allowing Aiko to see her face._

"_Aya……?"_

"_Pain, sorrow, guilt, anger, greed, lust. These things once brought a city of greatness to its knees." She sounded funny, as if someone else was talking through her, as if the words were not her own. Ayane's hands moved to pull the hood back over her head. The lighter fallen on the ground forgotten. Aiko stepped back in horror as she watched her friend's hands. They were nothing more then bones. With the hood pulled back on, Ayane's head looked up again at Aiko as the bone hands fell down with in the cloak. Horror was the only thing Aiko felt as she stared into the face of a skull. _

_Death, it was death itself._

"_These things……" The voice was different, it wasn't Ayane's anymore. Hell the voice was male. Two different colored eyes within the skull looked at her. One red as blood, the other brown as earth. The figure of Death suddenly shot forward. Aiko screamed as she covered her face. The figure passed right through her. "…will destroy him." Her breath came out in dangerously short pants, as tears stung her eyes. Crying… it was the first sound that had hit her ears since Death spoke. What the hell was going on?_

_Where the hell was Van?_

_Aiko heard the crying coming from above, but couldn't see anything in the branches. Frantic to get out of the place, she ran around the tree, trying to see if she could find the person who was crying. When she came around to the front again, Van was sitting in the same spot and position as Ayane had been only moments before. _

"_Van…" His name came out in one of her short pants. "We need… to get… out of…here…" Still, Van didn't move. It was as if he couldn't even hear her. The tears had almost broken through, and would if she stayed her any longer with the image of Ayane in her head. "Van!" she knelt down and shook him. "We have to get out of here!" Now that she was closer, she could feel Van shaking, his teeth chattering against each other. _

"_Van-dono!" Aiko looked up from Van to the braches of the trees. What that Merle? "Aiko, you'd better bring him back or else..!" Yup…that was defiantly Merle. A light green pillar surrounded her and Van right as the island started to fall apart. The once calm side of the city now joined the other as it burned to the ground. The pillar grew brighter, as the land from underneath them collapsed and sent them falling. Aiko clung to Van, who was still lifeless. Colors blurred past them as they continued to fall. When the ground would appear, she wasn't sure, but it would be soon._

"_Van! Snap out of it and fly!" Nothing happened. The tears now broke through her closed eyes, and poured down her cheeks. "VAN! WAKE UP DAMN IT!" There was a ripping sound, and she felt as if she were floating. She slowly opened her eyes, and found that the colors had stopped being blurs, and were now in focus. They were still in the green pillar, and slowly rising. She looked up at Van, but he wasn't looking at her. He also was looking above him, his wings fully extended._

The fiery scene returned just as it had been before. Aiko slowly opened her eyes, and, instead of standing on the Escaflowne, she was hanging off to the side, her hands clutching to the visor of the Escaflowne. The sun was still bright, making her eyes shut almost as soon as she had opened them. She heard someone standing next to her head; and that's when the pain came to her…the pain in her hands from clutching too hard for too long, and the pain in her cheek as if she had been slapped. Moving her hands was harder then she had thought, and when she released the visor, it was then that she realized that she didn't have any ground beneath her feet. She groaned as she hit the ground hard. Merle, who had been hanging on to her, was now laying next to her. Aiko's hand went up to hold her cheek. It didn't hurt as much as when _he_ had hit it, but it still hurt.

The noise of the cockpit opening turned all of their heads as they saw Van get out of the cockpit and stand up. Cheers went up as he looked up towards the sky. It was then that she realized the tears were still falling down her cheeks. Ignoring the pain in her cheek, she wiped their trails from her face, and took deep breaths to calm her nerves. She never wanted to go through that ever again. Now that Van was ok, Allen and crusaders went over to the other guymelef that was laying across from the Escaflowne. Millerna was checking on Van, to make sure he didn't have any injuries. Everything got quiet when Allen called Van over to the other Guymelef. The crusaders had gotten strangely quiet, and all had a forlorn look on their faces. Allen's face didn't look very good either. Van ran over, his back to her and Merle was he climbed up onto the Guymelef, and neared the cockpit that they had forced open. Aiko stood up and dusted off her pants. Something wasn't right…Van had froze when he reached the cockpit. Allen's blue eyes met her jade ones for a moment before something Van said made him jerk back and help him take out whoever was in the cockpit.

It was then that time stopped. Allen and Van were hauling up the pilot out of the machine, however Aiko had been wrong. It hadn't been a male piloting the guymelef………It had been Ayane. Her mind went numb as they hauled her lifeless body out of the machine, the crusaders helping when they could to make sure her already damaged body didn't take on any more. A scream made its way up her throat, and this time, Aiko didn't have the will to stop it. It echoed off of the two Guymelefs, and across the field. Her hands rushed up to her face as the tears raced down her cheeks, and her breathing suddenly became difficult. Vaguely her mind told her to take deeper breaths, but she ignored it, and continued to hyperventilate. Someone said something, but the thoughts that were racing through her head kept her from understand them. Her eyes were glued to Ayane's broken body. Ayane had been dead. Aiko was sure of it. She was positive. The scream died as the field and everything in it went black.

xXxXxXxXx

The first thing she noticed was that hurt really badly was her head. Aiko lay out flat on her back looking up at the wooden ceiling on a very familiar room. The Crusader, she was back in her room on the Crusader. The blanket felt heavy over her body, which felt so racked in pain that it didn't want to move. Her head pounded as well, every time she breathed it felt like her throat might catch on fire. It felt so dry and soar, like she hadn't had anything to drank in years. Something moved to her right, and the pink hair of a certain catgirl came into view before her worried blue eyes did. Her small hands moved the wet cloth that had been resting on Aiko's head. When she moved it, Aiko finally realized that it had been sitting on her head.

"Aiko? Are you feeling better?" Merle's voice seemed filled with worry, but the catgirl seemed to be very careful at the same time. Everything seemed too hard. She could barely think straight, let alone answer the catgirl's question.

"Y-yeah…" She tried to sit up, and gasped when the pain flooded through her body. Merle gasped and tried to push her back into the laying position.

"You shouldn't be up and moving yet. You've been unconscious for three hours…" Aiko weakly threw off Merle's hands, making the catgirl stop talking. Aiko gave her a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Thank you…but I've got to find Ayane…" Merle's eyes dropped as she leaned back, and allowed Aiko sit put her feet over the side of the bed.

"She's still alive…Millerna just finished tending to her wounds…she has a few…" Aiko's eyes widened, and she stood up. The room instantly started to spin, and Merle stood up and took a hold of Aiko's arm to steady her. When the room came to a stop, Aiko smiled at Merle again, and left the room. It was amazing…how when Aiko hadn't been hit in any way, shape or form, that a little injury like this could hurt so much. Ayane's room wasn't too hard to find. As she reached the room, Millerna walked out, wiping her hands on her apron.

"O…Aiko…are you feeling better?" Leave it to the Pink princess to ask a dumb question. Aiko nodded, not trusting her voice. Millerna looked over her once, and then sighed. "Your friend is alive, though she's having trouble breathing… I'm thinking it's because her body went into shock. I've tended to her other injuries, so she should be fine in a couple to days." Aiko nodded again, keeping her face emotionless with great difficulty. Millerna moved so that Aiko could enter the room. She walked inside the room, and time seemed to slow down. The room smelled too much like a hospital for her taste. Jade eyes were glued to the bed that Ayane was laying on. Her head was wrapped, and the wraps went downward to cover her right eye and both arms were wrapped. The rest disappeared under the blanket. The room was silent save for the small wheezes that the girl made whenever she took a breath. Aiko bit her bottom lip as the tears swarmed behind her eyes. She wouldn't cry. Ayane wouldn't want her to cry over a thing like this. On the table, there were clothes that had been folded, the white cloth of something looked to be torn and burned slightly. The disinfectants were giving her the shivers, so she turned and started to walk out. She stopped however at the edge of the bed where Ayane's shoes were sitting. Bending down, Aiko picked up the item she knew that was there, clasped it in her hands, and left the room. The room was empty except for the lone girl on the bed when she walked out of the room. Had Aiko turned back around she probably would have seen them both as they appeared. A small blond child in a white tunic stood by the bed of the injured girl, blond locks fell down in curls over her eyes. A black haired woman sat on the end of the bed, hand resting on the injured girls arm. Both silent until the door closed behind the retreating Aiko. The woman on the left moved her hand to touch the bandages on girl's forehead.

_Keeper, can you heal her? _The little girl tilted her head to the side as she set closer to the bed. Through them, one could see what was on the other side.

_I can heal most of it…But I cannot give her back what he took. _A blue light emanated from the pendent around Ayane's neck. Had Millerna walked back into the room at that moment, she probably would have seen the young woman's body be lifted slightly off the bed. The woman did not move her hand from Ayane's forehead. The little girl shuffled her feet against the floor a bit as if she was thinking while the older woman worked.

_The reaper… had eyes, Keeper…_ The little blond girl came closer to the older woman who hadn't taken her eyes off the girl floating slightly off the bed as the light continued to glow. She moved her free hand to place it against the girls shoulder.

_Yes, and like me, Caim has been woken from his sinful sleep, Atlantis. As the reaper gains back its life, I can watch his wakening. For the reaper and Caim are the same. _Ayane's body fell slowly back onto the bed as the light disappeared. After a moment, the two images began to fade away as Ayane's eyes slowly opened. _A, look now, she too wakes._

xXxXxXxXx

Aiko sat on the hanger of Dryden's ship, with the top portion of the doors open so that one could see the night sky and the two moons. Tears made their way down her cheeks in a silent steady flow as she stared at the pocketknife that she had been holding for the past half hour.

_This is my December_

_  
This is my snow-covered home_

_  
This is my December_

_  
This is me alone._

Her left leg was fully extended, and her right hugged her chest. Her right arm rested on the knee, and her head rested on her arm; while her left played with the steel-eyed girl's knife. It was surprising that Millerna hadn't taken it out of the girl's boot. It was also surprising that Aiko hadn't used it on herself yet. What was holding her back? It was a fact that Ayane was dying….and nothing could prevent her from doing so. Ayane dying…The wave of hurt and betrayal that Aiko had thought was long gone washed over her in waves. Why must she continuously live in pain?

_And I_

_  
Just wish that I didn't feel_

_  
Like there was something I missed_

_  
And I_

_  
Take back all the things I said_

_  
To make you feel like that_

Why didn't she just end it? That way she could be there when Ayane eventually died. Then they wouldn't be in pain anymore… The light of the two moons shone of the floor of the hanger, giving the room a haunted look. The glistening blade seemed to call to her, as the moonlight shone off of that as well. It would be so easy…The knife was sharper and would make a cleaner cut then her compass would. It would be so easy. Now was the perfect time. No one would look for her. No one would care to. It would be so easy…

_Give it all away_

_  
Just to have somewhere to go to_

_  
Give it all away_

_  
To have someone to come home to_

Aiko lay her right arm out straight as she raised the knife into the position. The silence was broken when the door of the hanger opened, and footsteps could be heard. Aiko turned her head to see who had entered the room. Standing in the doorway, with a look of pure horror on his face, was the young king…Van. Silence filled the hanger as the two stared at each other for a while. Then, without even looking away, Aiko brought the knife against her wrist and started to slice downwards.

Van's eyes grew wide. The look on her face was one that wouldn't leave him for a long, long time. The look of utter hopelessness that her eyes held as the tears flowed down her cheeks, and the fact that she didn't even flinch when the blood began to pour off her arm and onto the floor. Before he knew what he was doing, he rushed over to her, and tried to take the knife away from her, but only ended pushing her arm off of the line that she had been reopening. Her gasp was the only thing that let him know that his action had caused her pain. The blood was flowing rather quickly now, making a small puddle on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Van's voice echoed off of the walls, as the knife slid away from the green-eyed girl. The tears only picked up their pace as she bowed her head. Why did he have to come? Of all the people on the ship, why did Van have to come and see her at her weakest? She felt her arm being lifted up, and hard material being pressed to there the knife had made its mark. "Shit…" Aiko looked at her arm, and the brown leather gloves that were trying to stop the bleeding. Her jade eyes stared teary-eyed down at the ungloved hands that were holding the leather against her arm. Aiko couldn't ever recall having seen Van without those on. He had inverted them when he took them off; it was funny to see that the gloves were lined with fur still, even though it was really worn down. His grip on her arm was really hard, it hurt a little more then the cut did at the moment. He was saying something to her but her ears refused to hear it. Aiko was aware of the fact she was shaking and suddenly felt very cold. He let go of her arm with one hand and brought it up to the back of her neck. Before she could ever register what he was doing, she was burying her face into his shoulder.

xXxXxXxXx

"You know, you are the most fickle person I know sometimes." Van said suddenly breaking the silence they had been in for a while. Aiko didn't look at him; she was too busy looking down at her right arm, and the scabs that covered the cut. It wasn't as big as she thought it would be. It only bleed a lot because of were she started it but with Van knocking it away from her track it didn't do what she had wanted. Nope, she was still here with the Earth hanging in the sky above her. His gloves were sitting in her lap, ruined from her blood. He was sitting down next to her on the floor, the Escaflowne to their backs, both his hands behind him to hold him up. Aiko wasn't sure of when she stopped crying, or even when she stopped bleeding. But on thing was for sure it had to been a long time. The moons were a lot higher then they had been.

It was strange. At the time, Aiko hadn't wanted anyone to find her. But now that it was over, and she had time to reflect on exactly what had happened, the person that she had wanted to find her wasn't Aya, but Van. Looking down at her arm, the first part of the line was bright pink, and continued as it usually did, until it curved off to the right, creating a new scar. After that point, the line was still the pearly white it had always been. It looked more like a weird upside-down 'r' then just a straight line.

"You know, they say the knights are supposed to die to protect their country, but death hurts like hell…" Aiko turned her gaze from her right arm to Van, the sentence hanging in the air. And before she knew it, laughter fell out of her like a waterfall. Not that fake laughter that she used to make her look normal. Not the semi-real laughter that she used when Aya wanted her to look as if she were happy. No...As the pain in her stomach increased, and the tears made their weary down her cheeks, she laughed for the first time since her mother died. Since her eyes were shut, she didn't see the shocked look that had taken over Van's face. Her arms went around her stomach as the pain increased. Her breaths came out in pants, as the laugh slowly came to its end. Aiko wiped her eyes, and looked over at Van, the smile still playing at her lips.

"Wow….I never thought that you had it in you.…" A giggle escaped her lips as the thought came back to her. It seemed that once she had started, she couldn't stop. The pain was still there, from her arm, and her stomach, but that didn't seem to matter. And without the Jade-eyed girl realizing it, the walls that she had put up years before, the walls that always kept others at a distance, were finally starting to fall apart.

"I don't think we're thinking the same thing…"

"You mean you weren't cracking a joke about killing Allen?" He blinked his dark chocolate colored eyes at her for a moment before he too started laughing. Aiko started to laugh again, when he took up a hand to ruffle her hair a bit. There was a cool breeze now that floated its way though the open hanger as the two of them sat there laughing at a something that was only miss interpreted. The laughter died down after a moment and to two sat in silence. Aiko felt his hand brush her hair off her face, since all that commotion had caused it to fall there. His hands felt different without gloves, the tips of his fingers felt ruff, calloused from practicing with a sword. Aiko turn her head to look at him. Was it her or were they a lot closer? Like really closer?

"Van……"

FLASH.

SNAP.

Time seemed to have stopped. Aiko wasn't even sure if she had seen the flash or if it was just her tired imagination playing tricks on her. She looked over to where the flash and the snap had come from, and there, standing in the doorway, holding the little camera that she had always had with her, was Ayane. So many emotions flooded at her at the same time, that she didn't know what to feel first: Relief that Aya was standing…wait… leaning on the door dressed in a large white night gown. Confusion on what she was wearing, or anger….anger at the girl for being in the damn guymelef in the first place, Aiko glared at her. The bandages that had been wrapped around her face and arms were gone.

"……What the hell do you think you're doing?" It was amazing how quickly the tables turned as Aiko jumped down from the stairs and rushed over to the girl. "What are you doing out of bed? You know better then that!" Ayane just chuckled slightly to herself as she continued to yell at her. She was leaning against the doorframe still the camera down to her side. In her yelling fit, Aya catch hold of her injured hand.

"I thought you knew better then this….." The look on her steel gray eyes looked sad, worried, detached. For a moment something seemed different in those eyes, like mask dropped for so long. Ayane squeezed it slightly before glare up at Aiko, the mask replaced. "You know I won't go anyway where without a fight." Aiko nodded, and then took her arm back. The pain was still there, but not as present as it was before.

"I don't know….you looked pretty dead to me." The smirk grew on her lips; however it didn't reach her eyes. "The pink princess can't be called a doctor or anything even close to one, and there were half a dozen things that you needed that were absent…"

"You mean morphine? I'm not addicted to it like you are." Ayane looked away from her with slit eyes, a cunning manner of hers when she was poking fun at Aiko. The two of them had seen to have forgotten that there was another in the room.

"Ayane…" Aiko whirled around when she realized that he was there. It hadn't been that long ago, but these two had been tangled in the dance of death; one knowingly, the other completely clueless. At the setting of the sun, Van had nearly killed Aiko's best friend. Aiko opened her mouth to say something, it was alright she wasn't mad at him, but she could find the words when she looked at him. He was looking down away from both of them, the expression on his face heart wrenching.

"I knew what I was doing….." Ayane said Van looked up at her. Aiko stepped away in surprise at the tone of seriousness in the shorter woman's voice. Ayane was looking over at the young king with an empty expression. "I saw a future I did not like. It was in my ability to change it so I took that. I knew what would happen to me, but I was, and still am willing to pay that price to change that future." Aiko's eyes widened, trying to make sure she was hearing right.

"So…you have visions too?" It had never really occurred to her that Aya could also have visions. Even though Aiko herself had only gotten a couple, they were still a pain in the rear. But Ayane spoke as if having visions was a usual occurrence. Sighing, she looked over at the steel-eyed girl, and then she looked over at Van. She had never blamed Van for what had happened. She wouldn't have even if they hadn't found Ayane in time. It wasn't Van's fault, he was just trying to do what he thought was right.

"We are a strange pair you and I…" Ayane chuckled in her know it all manner as she looked back at Aiko. "A strange pair from a cursed moon."

* * *

**SD:** ………So…You're playing Millerna next right?

**GA1: **Why? She's your character! I'm doing everyone else as it is…._glares_

**SD: **But…but……I don't wanna play the stupid blonde! God knows you have more blonde in you then I do.

**GA1: **Hey! You were the one that was born with platinum hair not me!

**SD:** ………Shut up…._glares_

_Edited: 08/04/07_


	32. For Destiny's Sacriface

_There and Back again_

**SD:** It's the end of the world; you finally got off your butt and finished writing that damn part…

**GA1:** Kinda… now you just got to wait for me to finish the longer one for the next chapter…

**SD:** _glares _You are on break for the next two weeks.. I think you can finish it.

**GA1:** he he

_**Disclaimer**_: We poor college students own nothing but the clothes on our backs….I think. Escaflowne and all its characters are owned by Bandi, etc. We do however own our respective characters:

_Spirit Dancer: Aiko, Shiva_

_Glass Angel1 Ayane, Fira, Merlin, all the Province Children, and any other character that I must create for the production of this story._

_All rights reserved_

**Summary:**

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girls' wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xVxVxVxVx;_ same place different point of view

_xXxXxXxXx _;scene change

_italic_; vision

_XoX_ ; Flashback

* * *

Chpt. 31 _For Destiny's Sacrifice_

What happens when you trap eight people in one big room aboard some crazy merchant's ship, and try to have them put their heads together to figure out what to do next? Nothing really, especially when two of them have a problem with each other, the rest are sort of clueless except for one, and another has no clue who the new comer is. So in other words they all sat in silence in one of Dryden's big rooms that were on his ship. The only ship in this convoy that he kept, the others the little Ewok wanna-be's took. The walls of the room were like an aquarium. There were strange fishes of different shapes, sizes and colors swimming about in the clear water. Van was leaning up against the glass wall away from most of the group, his arms crossed over his chest without any gloves to cover his hands. Merle was sitting down on a small pushy chair next to him. Dryden was stretched comfortably on a couch that was set against the glass walls. Ayane was sitting in another chair that was near a small table. She was dressed back into the clothing she had been wearing when she was in the guymelef. It looked like she had repaired it during the night. There was a small plate in front of her with cut up fruit and cold slices of meat, along with a small mug of something hot. Millerna was standing over her, clearly worried. Ayane's miraculous healing unnerved her, that was clear by the way the pink princess choose to treat her. Aiko was leaning on the back of the chair looking over shorter girl's shoulder without any interest. Allen was looking into the water as he leaned against another part of the glass walls. Given that the room was circular, they were kind of close together.

"Why did Zaibach need the Atlantis thing in Freid anyways?" Aiko's voice broke the silence that had taken hold of the room. Ayane moved her hand to the plate in front of her to pick up a sliced of what looked like to have been a strawberry. Was it just Aiko's imagination, or did Allen look angry about something? Dryden was the only one to answer her question.

"Well, historically, Atlantis was said to have been a paradise for the Gods, and had brought peace and prosperity to all of Gaea. The Draconians destroyed the city in hopes to gain the power of the Gods, throwing Gaea into war and turmoil." Aiko looked over her shoulder at Van as Dryden spoke with ease. The young king looked tense as he kept his eyes shut. "That's the jest of story, but there are some old legends about the citizens of Atlantis having sealed away some great power somewhere in Gaea away from the Draconians so that they could become Gods-"

"'Here we rest the power to control Fate from who seeks to destroy Destiny.'" Ayane cut off the rambling merchant. It was probably the first thing she had said since this morning's interrogation. She had force to explain and then re-explain several times why she had done what she did to Allen, the crusaders, and Millerna. As far as Merle had been concern, the gray-eyed woman was alive and that was all she needed. Dryden on the other hand had been clueless about the woman who had piloted the Zaibach guymelef, and thus had no ideal why everyone had been fussing over her. Ayane turned the small cut strawberry in her hand as she continued to study it. "Atlantis held the power to control the fate that led to a certain destiny. The emperor wants that ability to create his ultimate future."

"And how do you know that little miss?" Dryden asked, Ayane did not look up at him.

"Since my capture, I have been a personal maid to both the Dragonslayers and the Strategoes. I was present at the official surrender of Freid. The four generals of Zaibach were rambling on about it when the Strategoes unsealed that power. Emperor Dornkirk wishes to create a world without war by using the power of Atlantis in order to control fate so that it will lead this world to his version of a distorted utopia, his ultimate destiny." Ayane discarded the slice back onto the plate uninterested in eating it. She moved a hand to push some of her hair over one of her ears as she talked. "Though, your version of the legend on Atlantis is completely wrong. Atlantis was never on Gaea, the city was on Earth, and the moon you refer to as cursed. On the walls of that room it's written in an old version of Latin, a language on our planet," she waved her hand up at Aiko as she talked her other hand picked up the mug that sat next to the plate, "that the city was destroyed over a dispute among its inhabitants and thus destroying the utopia that was on our world. In hopes to save it Gaea was made in a reflection of our world of what it was before the dispute. The remaining inhabitance of Atlantis sealed away the power use to do that in Fortuna so that the tragedy that happened before wouldn't happen here. Given that Dornkirk has now released this power, I'm pretty sure you can get the jest of what may happen now. A world where if your desires are strong enough can be answer may leave this world in flames like it did the city of Atlantis."

The room was silent as she took a sip of the hot liquid in the small mug. Aiko stood frozen behind her. Ayane tended to talk way too much at times. Dryden was sitting up on his couch now, mouth dropped open like an idiot who just found something totally unexpected but completely exciting, a dream come true. Or some weird, creepy fantasy, which ever came first.

"You two…….are from… the Mystic Moon?" All of what Ayane just said was completely forgotten. Aiko growled as she glared at Ayane.

"_(You Idiot!)" _Aiko bent over Ayane's chair and slammed her hand on the table, causing the plate to bang against the wood. _"(Why the hell did you tell him that?! I didn't want the dirty creepy merchant to know that for a reason! I don't trust him! And now that he knows, he's never going to stop going on about it… He's probably going to tell all of his buddies now that he's seen how fucked up the people from the Mystic moon are! We might as well tell all of Gaea and get it over with!)"_

The whole room had gotten quiet and every eye was staring at the green-eyed girl as Ayane continued to sip her cup calmly, like nothing had happened. Van couldn't stop from staring. Aiko had never spoken in that language before…He heard Merle shift next to him. Their eyes met for a brief second before turning back to Aiko. The girl was still glaring at her friend, as if she had been speaking in Gaiain the entire time.

"In Gaiain please, Aiko. Not everyone can understand Japanese."

xXxXxXxXx

There were some days that she just hated herself. One of them would probably be this one. Ayane sighed to herself as she looked out the rather large windows in the merchant-Dryden's- ship to the now dark sky of the night. The stars had just begun to come out, not that she could see them really well for the moons were glowing rather bright tonight. She must have agitated something again, the gray-eyed girl sighed as she ran a hand through her unbound hair. She had forgotten to get something to hold it out of her face from Aiko this morning, being interrogated over the same thing again and again really did shoot one's concentration. How many times would she tell one lie to get everyone to believe it?

_How had you been able to escape?_

_No one had been watching me._

_Why were you fighting in that guymelef?_

_I didn't mean too, but it happened too fast. I was trying to defend myself. _

Words battered her mind as she shut her eyes trying to forget the lies she had told to the blond knight. It was only fair wasn't it? She couldn't tell them the truth, not even Van and Aiko. She wasn't fighting to save Van from some dangerous future. Hell, he wasn't even on her mind when she stepped into the cockpit. All she could thing about was those six boys, no men, who had become somehow a part of her life these past few months. All she could think about was those red eyes she could possible never see again. The young king wasn't her problem; he wasn't the one she would risk so much to save. Ayane banged her head against the glass, as she gripped down on the window seal.

She really was pathetic.

_Must you bet your head?_

Ayane snapped her head up to look into her reflection at the sound of that voice in her head. The image in the glass wasn't hers, true it looked close but the woman there was far older then she was, black hair a lot longer. Grey eyes looked tired, and worn. After her interrogation from Allen, Ayane had spent a lot of time in her head talking to this woman. It seemed there were a lot of things that needed to be done for her to do whatever it was she was seeking to do. Atlantis thought it was funny to be stuck in the head of another human; her keeper on the other hand seemed agitated about something. Ayane knew what it was, ever since she agreed to be their holder, she had felt some…pull to some place on this world. Keeper (for the lack of a better name for the woman) explained it as the machine Dornkirk had created; it was trying to pull in all the power of Atlantis. So, Ayane not only had been able to save the lives she wanted to, but she was also playing messenger to push Van in the right direction. She really hated doing that. She was turning into something she didn't want to be.

_You think too much._

Ayane sighed as those tired eyes became more focused on her. It was really creepy sometimes, it only had been two days since Folken unlocked that seal, but having voices in her head was getting a little annoying. No matter if she wanted to be alone, it appeared she would never really be alone.

Voices in her head… Well it looked like she was finally going crazy.

_Do you plan to stay here?_

Did she have a choice? Ayane pointed them in the direction to go, but it wasn't the direction she needed to go. She had to follow the pull in order to find more answers. Besides, she still needed to lecture Dilandau about not listening to her.

_Then tell me when you are ready._

Ready? Ayane glared at the reflection in the glass as she Keeper disappeared, melting back into her own reflection. Ready was a really strong word. She was never ready for anything, going in blindly was about the best she could do at times. Act before thinking all the way through. That was the way it normal worked here for her. Couldn't she go back to banging her head again?

"No it'll just give us all headaches…" She sighed out loud while shifting her weight to the other foot. Life really sucks when all the answers were crammed into your head. The gray eyed girl was so deep in the train of thought that she didn't even notice the blond princess who happened to come walking up on her. She seemed troubled by something that had actually been troubling her for a long time. Now that she was really faced with it, Millerna was so lost all she could do was wonder to herself with out anyone to talk to. The only other females she could even talked to weren't very high on her list of self-comfort. Merle wouldn't understand any of her problems or have sounding advice and Aiko… The girl had more mental problems then Millerna really cared for. So who would you know shows her face again to the light? The young princess may have had a strong dislike for the woman when they first met back in Asturia but it seemed now she was the only person she could talk to. Millerna stopped walking when she was a little more then arm's reach from her.

"Isn't that dress uncomfortable?" Grey eyes snapped up to stare into amethyst ones. The silence drug out before the girl placed her forehead back on the glass. There was a slight sigh before she finally said something to her.

"More or less… The designer could have measured me before making it. One should never let males guess the size of a woman's body…" Ayane shrugged her hands a little bit before turning her head to the side to look at Millerna. "But I've dealt with worse." Millerna nodded, not really knowing how to reply. The conversation seemed to have stopped without her even realizing it. How were you supposed to talk to someone who gave short curt replies? Most of the people she was able to talk to back home knew that there was something wrong and had always asked her, making it so that Millerna herself didn't have to start the conversation. So how was she supposed to talk to a girl who's eyes seemed to see more then the girl was letting on? A sigh escaped her lips before she could stop it.

"Ayane? Do you…think you can help me? I… Have a friend who needs some advice, and I'm having trouble giving it to her." Millerna shifted uncomfortable, looking down at the ground as if it had become the most interesting thing in the world. For a moment, there was no response so the blond princess looked back up into those tired gray eyes. The expression on her face had not changed much, but her eyes seemed to read much like 'and…?'.

"You see, she is engaged to be married to this one guy, but she loves this other guy, but she recently found out that he had an illegitimate child, and she doesn't know who to go with." Her hands had begun to wring together. Her eyes were still glued to the floor, not to mention there was a slight coloring on her cheeks. "I mean she _really _has to marry the one guy, and it's not like he's a bad guy." A small smile graced her lips as her hands began to fidget even more. "I mean he's…handsome and smart, and rich. But the other guy…she's known him for the longest time, and she truly loves him, but she's being forced to marry the other guy for…responsibility reasons. So…what should she do?" For the first time since she had begun her little speech, the Pink princess's eyes rose to meet Ayane's gray ones. They looked at her with no interest, more like someone looking at something through a spyglass to magnify any faults that could be found. Ayane pushed herself off the wall and turned towards the taller princess, unjudgable eyes looking at her.

"Well…Millerna, you could always marry the man you're bound to and have an affair on the side that would rock the natural structure of generations to come…" Blue eyes grew wide at the cold words that slipped pasted the porcelain beauty's lips before her.

"I…" The young princess took a step back as Ayane walked slowly forward. "I…d-didn't-"

"Or you can keep running, running away from the responsibility that has been trusted to you. Running into the arms of a man that will leave you the moment something prettier walks by. But that's ok, isn't it? As long as you can say he was yours, as long as you can say it's what you wanted and nothing else mattered?" The gray-eyed woman stopped a few steps way from her. " 'All I ever wanted was to be happy. I don't want to be a princess, I don't want any of this. I want to be a doctor so I can help people. Is it wrong for me to want to be with him?' Isn't that what you've always thought?"

"I…"Millerna started to say as she looked at the woman before her. _How? Why?_ The purple-eyed princess blinked back the threatening tears as she looked into the emotionless face of the steel gray eyed woman. But tears were not something she knew how to hold back. Slowly but surely they fell along her cheeks as she broke down before those very eyes. "But I never asked to be a princess! No one cares about what I want! I want to help people not live locked up in a castle where nothing matters to me! I love Allen, I want to be with him. I don't care what you and everyone else thinks, he won't leave me because he loves me t-"

_Slap_

Millerna stood looking to the right, out past the open window into the night as the stinging sensation burned in her cheek. Her hand slowly rose up to it, turning her head slightly she looked down at the hand that dared to cross her face. Grey eyes burn into hers as the woman before her stood still, as if the movement wasn't even her own.

"A doctor can only help a few, but a princess… No, a Queen can help the lives in all her country. Do you understand that Princess Millerna? As a doctor you could only help those who could pay you, because you too have to survive." Ayane looked out the window, away from the shaking woman before her. The slow clouds moved past through the dark sky, shimmering of light silver from the smaller moon's light. "Fate's can change easier then destiny, all you can change is the means by which you get there. You were born because your people need you, not Allen. Sometimes, for the happiness of the whole, individuals must make some sacrifice. In the end, what is more important to you, Princess Millerna?" Steel gray eyes once again burned up into the purple ones of the blonde woman before her. Millerna, still holding the side of her faces, looked on the verge of tears.

"I-I-" The tears slowly fell down the side of her face, as the young princess stuttered slightly before turning on her heels. Ayane watched the retreating figure of the broken girl as she took off down the hall, running away. It wasn't until the woman was gone for her view did gray eyes close slightly, fighting poorly the will to keep herself from shaking, a hand rested on the windowsill to keep her balance. Opening her eyes again she looked at nothing particular as she let her mind return to her own question. The words left her without a second thought.

"What is more important to me?" The hand on the sill let go and clenched over her heart as the pain surge through her body, sending her down to her knees gasping for breath. The images in her mind fought hard to be seen as Ayane tried to keep them at bay. _No I don't want to see!_ Her plea was left unheard.

_The two of them stood in a poorly light room; the fire was dying in the elegant fireplace. The desk on the far corner was covered in organized piles of papers, a tall male, with his hair pulled back in a small pointy tail was pouring brandy into two small glasses. The look on his face told anyone who might see he knew what was coming from the blonde woman the stood away from him by the chairs was going to say. The dying fire danced its light over her face as she looked into it emotionlessly. He picked up on of the glasses of brandy leaving the other alone on the desk with the glass bottle._

"_I don't love you……" The words left her beautiful pink lips coldly, unlike the warm flame that danced before her. The man looked at her back, seeing that it was the only thing of her facing him. Pain was written in his face as he continued to look at her. The small gold ring on his hand seemed to loose its natural shine as he downed the whole glass. The man placed the glass back on the table, away from the other. Looking at them for a moment before looking down at the small ring in his hand, there was a low sigh of defeat as he took it off and placed it too on the desk. He said nothing to her as he turned to leave the room. His hand touched the doorknob before the blond woman turned to look at him. "Wait……"_

"_For what Millerna?" He didn't turn around to look at her; he kept his hand on the door ready to leave._

"_Dryden, I don't love you, but…." Dryden turned his head slightly at the sound of hesitation in her voice this time. Brown eyes looked into solemn amethyst ones as she took a deep breath. "But, for the sake of Asturia, I'll learn to."_

She didn't want to see the path Millerna would take; she didn't want to see any of it anymore. Ayane gasped for air as her vision focused again on the red carpet of the hallway. For the sake for the gods, she didn't want to see anymore, but the pain in her chest did not cease as the images forced their way forward again.

_Her eyes fluttered open to look up at the delicate canopy of her bed. The soft blankets were pulled up about her thin frame as she lay limp, unable to move. Pain danced in her body, behind her tired eyes as she tried unsuccessfully to sit up. Sighing, admitting her defeat she turned her head again to look at the young child that stood next to her. His red hair fell slightly over his red eyes as he looked at her. The question he wanted to ask, the question he dared to even think danced on his lips still. It was the rest she tired to sit up, so she could hold him. Assure him it wasn't true, even though she knew it was. Impossible as anyone had thought, as anyone would think of their loved ones. The darkness was true. Red eyes met hers as the question he dared left his lips, the sadness and pain made her heart ache._

"_Daddy and the others are telling the truth, aren't they? You are dying, Mother..."_

She was coughing now; choking on the lack of air was she fought to stop them. No more, she didn't want to see it anymore. Her hand clenched hard onto her chest as she tired to stop them but to no luck. The images played once more behind her steel gray eyes.

"_Ayane!"_

"_So at last, you finally show me your face!" He laughed in an insane glee as he turned to her. Six vibrate wings spread from his back, three of them however were black as the night as the remaining three were as white as snow. The long, wrapped sword swayed in his right hand as he looked away from the two people on the ground next to him. One of them was an older woman; her long black hair fell over her jade eyes, eyes that knew wisdom, love, and pain from the decades of her life, looked up at gray ones in disbelief. She held closed to her the bleeding, broken body of a male much younger then her. Red hair looked like blood against the light green dress she wore. It was once probably a beautiful dress, but the dirty and rips in it made it seem other wise now. Another young woman, dressed in an elegant white dress stood next to a throne behind the man with wings. Chains fell own off cuffs on her hands, light brown eyes looked vacant at her. The young girl's long vibrant brownish black hair fell around her body._

"_Kyna! Mother!" She turned her head away from the girl to the young man that stood behind her. The ruff, uneven cut black hair was pulled up out of his face by a red bandana. His chocolate eyes reminded her of a man who was by far much older then him; he pulled a sword from his sheath. "Bastard, you will pay for what you have done!"_

"_Prince Andre, don't be rash!" A female voice called from behind him, even though she too pulled out her katana. The leather black dress parted about her knees, on the two sides were an elegant pattern made from a see through material to look like butterfly wings. The black boots she wore came almost up to her knees the rest of the way to her mid thighs were covered by black stockings. Light reddish hair was pulled up into a high ponytail; her bangs however fell over her golden eyes. Devotion, love for the young prince burned in her eyes. "We can't take him on!"_

"_She's right, nephew…." Grey eyes turned away from them to the man with wings, he was ignoring the two of them, his eyes, one brown and one of blood red burned into hers. The desire, the hungry, it was all the same, no matter who it came from. "I didn't bring you with me so you could get yourselves killed." She took a step forward to the man before her. _

Air flooded her lungs as her breathing returned to normal. Steel gray eyes burned into the carpet, while she slowly counted the seconds. The pain in her chest stopped, but not so much from were her fingernails had been digging into her skin. Slowly, Ayane pushed herself back onto her feet, resting her hand once again on the windowsill to keep her balance. Calmly, she looked back into her reflection into the window. Though, the reflect was not hers, she still looked at it. The hooded figure of death took at her in return, one brown and one red eyes burned into hers as she lifted her head in slight defiance.

"For their happiness, I will sacrifice my own time, my life. I will break your curse, Caim, destroy of Atlantis. For the sake of our children."

xXxXxXxXx

Aiko grumbled as she walked down the hall of the Crusader. Something had been going on for the past twelve hours that she didn't really care for. After Ayane's little lecture of hers about Zaibach's plan (Aiko still didn't get how she knew all that, but then again, Ayane had always had a thing for different languages), something had been going on that had Allen completely pissed off at the creepy merchant. Apparently it had something to do with Allen's father's journals. As Gaddess briefly explained to her, Allen's father abandoned his family for some crazy dream of finding the lost city of Atlantis and to 'discover' it's true past. And apparently he found a way to it, but he never came back to his family. Allen's mother had his journals though before her death. How she got them, the blond knight didn't know but after his death he kept them. Why, again the blond knight didn't know and rather didn't care. Dryden wanted them, and thus some how it was decided the best thing they could do was find Atlantis. Why, Aiko didn't know and rather didn't care. At the moment she wanted to find Ayane. After the whole 'thing' in that big room, Ayane had disappeared on Dryden's ship somewhere. As Merle had told her, Millerna had found her before the merchant ship departed for Asturia, leaving the Crusader where it was. So Ayane was back on the Crusader for sure, Merle had come aboard with her. The only problem was Ayane wasn't in her room like she was supposed to be. The girl was supposed to be taking it easy, not all her injuries were healed. Grumbling about her newly found friend's annoying habit, Aiko almost walked past the door to the hanger, missing Ayane's voice.

"She doesn't need me anymore, I should go back. There is no point in me staying here, I've set them on the right path. She can guide them the rest of the way…" Aiko froze out side the door when she heard Ayane's voice. Was the woman talking to herself again or was she talking to someone? Aiko stepped into the hanger, quietly to look for her. Ayane was standing facing the broken blue Zaibach guymelef. It had been loaded onto the Crusader when they realize Ayane would have to be cut out of the cockpit. Merle had been nice enough to inform her when she first saw it in here. The Escaflowne was not that far from it, the moon light from outside was shining down against it. The battered unit was half hidden in the shadows. Ayane's back was to her, so Aiko couldn't see anything. But there defiantly wasn't anyone else in the room. "Besides, I have another path of Destiny to change…." Aiko's boots didn't make a sound as she continued to walk towards the steel-eyed girl.

"So you're leaving huh?" Ayane didn't respond right away as Aiko stopped a few feet short of the woman. She supposed she should be angry…even hurt. But for some reason, she didn't feel anything at the moment. She supposed she'd feel it later, after her friend had left. There was no reason to get angry…Aiko knew that she couldn't keep her friend from going, even if she had Ayane locked in a tower. The idea itself was laughable, but Aiko wasn't in the mood. She should be used to Ayane not being around…It was rare now if they were together for more then a couple of days now it seemed. And as she had said, she had stuff to do. Ayane seemed frozen for a moment before she turned around, smiling slightly. She looked different dressed in that kind of clothing, more settled, and well determined.

"I figured you be the one to see me off." She tilted her head to the side. "You're not going to yell at me?" Aiko shrugged, and walked up to her.

"It won't keep you here, so why waste the energy?" Aiko added a little smile of her own; however it never reached her eyes. It was always like this at home. Whenever Aiko had to go back home, Ayane would have to either push her out the door, or Aiko would stall until the last possible second before leaving. And the fact that Aiko was leaving Ayane and going back to her own personal hell didn't help her feel any better. That same feeling came back to her as she looked at her friend. It was the same, yet the roles were reversed. Ayane was the one that would be leaving, forcing her friend to stay behind. "And besides, it sucks to leave right after an argument. I'd feel bad if I yelled at you, and when you left, you never came back…" There was a slight laugh in her voice was she walked up to her. Ayane was always weird at times, but if there was one thing Aiko knew it was this: together, their smiles and their laughs were never real. To Aiko, Ayane's laughter was always hallow, no matter how well she hid it from the world around them. Their masks to the world were perfect, years of practice well mastered. But when Aiko looked down into those gray eyes she knew so well, something seemed….different. A soft hand touched the sides of her face.

"Never come back? Come now, since when has that been the case?" She patted her cheek slightly before she laughed again. They stood like that for a few minutes, the little smile on her face fainted away as she looked away from Aiko to the open hanger. "Wouldn't this world have been wonderful, had we come when there wasn't a war?" Aiko followed her gaze and looked at the two moons.

"Ya… I think it would've been really nice…." Silence filled the hanger for a few moments before Aiko sighed. Silence always got to her. She wasn't sure why, but she hated it. Probably the stronger the silence was at her house, the worse the beating would be. "I'm sure they're worried sick…" Ayane laughed again.

"More like angry with me…." She sighed as she looked away for a moment to the guymelef behind her. There was a pull of loneness in Aiko's heart when she realized the shorter girl would be leaving. This time more willingly then last time. At least they weren't parting on bad terms. "Aiko….. I'm glad you don't need me as much as you use to anymore. I'm glad you have given this world a chance even though we are entangled into this war." Aiko rolled her eyes.

"Ya well…No one knows what the future holds…" A smirk made its way across her face. It was amazing actually. Aiko had always hated that lecture with an undying passion, and yet here she as quoting it. But if it made Ayane smile, Aiko would quote the whole damn thing.

"And yet, there is a way to know…." Aiko looked down at her friend confused; she looked really serious when she said that. Ayane was looking down at her hands as she clenched them together.

"How…what do you mean by that?" Ayane looked over to the Escaflowne as she let her hands fall to her sides.

"Our visions…." She looked away from the white armor to the ground again. "Always pay attention to them, ok? What we see can become a possible reality." The seriousness of her friend's tone scared her. What had been happing to Ayane to make her say something like that?

"…..ok…" The shorter girl patted her cheek.

"Good girl….Now I must go!" She chirped in her weird fashion as she turned around to the blue unit. "Because there is no point in having both 'Wing Goddesses' together now is there?"

_Huh?_ Aiko stared at her friend in utter confusion. What the hell was the girl talking about? Her brows came together as she tried to make some sort of sense with what she had heard.

"What? Do you like to confuse me?"

"Confusing you is the simplest thing to do, Aiko…" Ayane walked away in her 'chirper' manner towards the battered melef. She carefully climbed into the cockpit before looking down at her again. "In Atlantis, you'll find out there. You and I are a strange pair, Aiko. A strange pair that may just save, or destroy, this world." The unit stood up shakily, given that there wasn't much to it now. With two large steps it fell out the hanger. Aiko ran to the edge, frightened. The thing did look like it wouldn't work at all. In a moment the thing came back into view, flying away form the Crusader. Ayane was one crazy woman. Something in her left pocket began to vibrate, scaring her to death.

"Jesus…" She pulled on the string that always hung out of her pocket, and flipped the phone open.

_1 Text Msg_

The number was Ayane's. How the hell could the girl pilot that broken melef and send a text message at the same time?

_I'm still here._

Why did she always make her feel like crying? Aiko laughed slightly at the left out words as she shut her phone. She knew the girl would always be there, even if they were apart.

* * *

**GA1:** HAHA! I like to see all those damn people who called this a Mary Sue to eat their own damn words now! _Dances in insane happiness_

**SD:** _the WTF look _you didn't just…? How the hell!

**GA1:** O ya, the connection for the other two stories has been made _sudden dies in chair_

**SD:** You… And this crazy plot…

_Edited: 08/05/07_


	33. Red Strings of Destiny

_**There and Back Again**_

**SD:** YAY! I finally got my teeth put in!

**GA1**: Good…you actually said it correctly this time. Going around and proclaiming that you got implants wasn't the brightest if ideals.

**SD:** Oh shush. OK, so I forget the dental part, but this world shouldn't be so damn perverted.

**GA1:** ……………You don't even have teeth…their just metal posts that stick out of your gums..

**SD:** …….Shut up…

**GA1:** ANYWAYS on another note, sorry for taking so long, my fault this time… Hard to find time when I'm down to the last few months of College before I get my Associates in Culinary Arts…urrg…

**SD:** And whose fault is that?

**GA1**:………Shut up implant girl.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bandai and all those retard old fat men own Escaflowne, that's why we have no second season or what-not with a better ending that doesn't include that damn Hitomi going home……. Stupid woman. If they did you are sure to know we would all be watching it instead of doing this. We do however own our respected characters and the changes in plot line:

_Spirit Dancer: Aiko, Shiva_

_Glass Angel1: Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Children, Caim and any other character that I must create for the production of this story. (why does this list keep getting longer?)_

_All rights reserved_

_**Song Disclaimer**_: _Breaking the Habit_ belongs to Linkin Park and their…whatever you want to call those people. So ya no sue us over its use cause we know we don't own anything but the skin that is attached to us by whatever you call it…. Yea GA1 really needs a vacation.

_All rights reserved_

**Summary:**

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girls' wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXxXx_ ;scene change

_italic;_ vision

_XoX _; Flashback

* * *

Chpt. 32 _Red Strings of Destiny _

The world past by slowly below, the white thin clouds blocked most of the rocky terrain. He leaned heavily against the metal railing on the catwalk. If it broke, he would certainly fall to the doom he felt he deserved. White hair danced over empty red eyes that lay focused on the small red rose in his right hand while it turned slowly. The images of what he had done floated in his mind, knowing he could have damn well prevented it. Fools rush in when wise men wait. Folken hadn't even spared the slightest lecture when he had seen the torn, beaten slayers return to the Vione. A mighty squadron of twenty was now a platoon of six. Or well, by nights end five. Red eyes narrowed at the rose. Guimel was dying; the battered broken boy hadn't the will to live now. Even with the medics' long two-day battle to keep the youth alive, one could not force a cool soul to warm. He turned the rose again as his mind finally decided.

Dilandau Albatou, Zaibach's youngest genius general, was a coward and a damn fool.

He bowed his head down when the breeze blew his hair about again. The only family he had, the family he created, and Dilandau had let slip through his fingers. Those brave soldiers who pledged their undying loyalty and love…he had failed them. How could he face those that were still here? Could he face standing next to the deathbed of one that had been by him for so long and still look into the eyes of the living? Red eyes closed for a moment before he looked at the rose one last time.

"Can you forgive me? I have failed you all; even after all you have done for me. Retina…Huma…Zypi-" His throat squished shut as he fought back tears, red eyes blinking them away quickly. "May all your souls find the rest they deserve, my loyal ones…" The single rose fell down from his hand to the rocky pass below. There were no bodies to honor, nothing but a single rose for a single wish. Red eyes followed the flower until it sank past the clouds. He needed to go back to the medic ward, he needed… no, wanted to be there for them.

"Is that really what you want? To watch another slip helplessly away?" Dilandau's head shot up at the sound of a voice he had sworn he would probably never hear again. Turning sharply to his left, he stood face to face to the dark haired Mysticer. The woman who had remained behind, saving the last of his slayers. Her uniform looked as if it had seen better days; her left arm was wrapped all the way down to her hand. Bangs fell over her face, covering most of those steel gray eyes, which burned into his. Eyes that bore down into his with defiance, wisdom, sorrow and pain. How one could manage such a look was beyond him. The breeze blew the loose black hair with navy tips about her slender face. As it settled back again it seemed to end Dilandau's trance, bringing him back to the reality of questions he hade plummeted Miguel with only days before.

"Ayane, how-"

"I have a gift, Dilandau-_sama_, a gift I will use at any cost." Her voice said solid and firm tone of voice that left him silenced again in awe. She stepped closer to him with each word. The limp of hers was more noticeable; she kept one hand on the metal railing. She stopped when she was an arm reach away. Grey eyes softened slightly when she raised a hand to touch the aging scar on the side of his face. "A healer can only do so much; the will to be healed is up to the one who is ill. What are visions, warnings, when the one who is warned does not take heed?" She turned her head to one side for a moment. "I told you to stay on the Vione."

"I couldn't let him go. There was no way I could let him escape." His voice held firm, a habit that could never be broken. Built, trained to stand strong in any situation. Grey eyes narrowed into his slightly when his hands formed tight fists. "I didn't have a choice! If I'd let the damn boy go that stupid bitch would-" The words slipped from his lips in anger, but those gray eyes didn't change. "Damn it! I'll make that demon pay for what he's done! I'll-"

_SLAP_

The sound rang through the hollow hanger, bouncing about the metal walls. Red eyes refocused on the opposite side of the catwalk before he felt the stinging sensation over his scar. Slowly Dilandau turned his head forward again to look at the black haired woman. Ayane's gray eyes seemed focused on her hand, as if in disbelief even of her own action as much as he was. Her hand dropped down slightly in front of her, but her eyes didn't leave it.

"I knew a man once, who broke a mirror with his bare hands because his reflection showed someone he did not want to become. I wonder what that mirror would show now." She raised her hand again; gray eyes looked back into his. Her delicate, cold hand touched the same cheek she had slapped softly, as if afraid to add pressure to the sting still left there. "It is his fault, it is their fault, it is my fault…the circle of blame is a painful game. It is your fault for leaving the Vione. Its Van-_dono's_ for defending himself and the others with him. Placing the blame is easy but deciding how to deal with it so the action does not happen again is harder." Her hand stroked his silver hair out of his eyes. "Who have you become? The soldier who follows of others or makes the decisions based on the want of himself? Are you a man who places the value of other's lives before his own all the time or only when it's convenient for you? In my eyes, I see that young child being faced with the decision that is far beyond his understanding. A child who is fighting in hopes of past promise long broken, blind to the promises of the future."

"I am not blind Ayane, I-"

"To keep Sarran safe, I will be their tool to burn innocent civilizations. To keep my men, I will bring in that man." Ayane continued on. As she spoke she looked to her left hand before looking to her right. "To revenge my people, my country, I will stop them. To save those I care for, I will kill those men. Action and reaction, the unstopping circle of cause and effect. A circle which continues until it revolves around a single means: revenge." Her hand touched the scar on his face again as her steel gray eyes finally met his. "If the bonds were broken, what would stand in front of the mirror? The chained child of responsibility or the soldier of honor?" When did this woman become so good with words? Red eyes could not leave those unjudging eyes, as they seemed to find what he had always tired to hide. Ayane drew him down closer to her when he did not answer. "If the desire for revenge is removed, would you choose the future or the past Dilandau?" Red eyes stared into solemn gray ones in disbelief. For the first time in four months the woman had called him plainly by his name without his title. Her delicate hands pulled his face down closer to hers.

"What will you choose?" The last words were barely a whisper off her lips before they touched his. At first, Dilandau was surprised this was the last he expected from her. His hands settled on her slim waist pulling her closer. How could anyone resist such a kiss? Innocent, unpleading, but ever so yearning. If he was to choose anything, it would be this. The innocents of those whom served him, who he served. The unpleading desire to love freely, but also a well planned distraction. There was a sharp burning on his skin where her hand touched his scar. The realization came too late. Dilandau pushed the young woman away from himself, her hand fell instantly away. Red eyes looked to what he hoped would not mar that porcelain face. Her hands moved up to touch the small scar on her face. The pale pinkness, a scaring blemish on her face. The blemish that fueled his rage towards the young king. Grey eyes still burned into his, the blue pendent necklace around her neck started to glow.

"The knot of Destiny has been severed." Her voice sounded eerie, distant. Her right hand rose up and pointed at him. Those words cut though him, it was like a sword sliding through. Dilandau could feel the pulsing pain as if the invisible sword was real. He pressed down on his stomach to ease the pain, but it didn't help. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. The only way to keep himself from falling on his face was to use his hands to hold him up. "In order to pick a new path of Fate." His body shook in pain, not just in his stomach any longer but just all over. Red eyes stared down at his hands, and the water spots that landed in perfect small circles around them. Every now and then new ones would appear. A hand lightly touched his right shoulder but he couldn't bring himself to look up. The light breath on his ear seemed to banish the pain. The words that followed though seemed to make his word crash. With them the hand and light breath vanished, he came to recognize the circle drops of water were his tears. It's amazing how three little words could rip away one's foundation. But at the same time, through those tears, Dilandau found that all he could do was smile.

_You are free._

XxXxXxXx

They were all here; none could bear to leave for if they did Guimel might be alive when they came back. Viole was curled up in a chair in the room half asleep. He, like the rest, looked out right on the brink of passing out from stress and exhaustion. Miguel was on the floor next to his half asleep partner looking down at the floor or maybe it was the raw skin on his hands. Dallet didn't know and didn't care. Shesta and Gatty were on the floor against the wall opposite of where he sat next to the bed. Shesta look on the verge of slipping into sleep, Gatty on the other hand look slightly more awake. Dallet sat next to the bed holding the hand of his sleeping partner, the mushroom head blond was hooked up to so much machinery to keep him alive it was pathetic. Dallet just felt like pulling the plug just to end the man's misery instead of prolonging it. The brunet closed his hand slightly around his partners. It hurt too much to see him like this, now Dallet understood how Viole felt except he had to be here to watch it happen. He wasn't sure what was worse though, not being there or being there when the ones you care for die. His eyes lids slipped a little, feeling like his strength was finally slipping. Dallet let his headrest on his chest.

"Poor souls…" His head shoot up at the sound of that voice. The voice which came over the com for what he though in that battle would be the last time he would ever hear it, the light voice seemed to have an equal effect on the rest of the room as the energy seemed to pulse back into the tired bodies.

"Ayane!" Viole was the first one to say anything; the curly haired boy was on his feet with his arms wrapped around the frail young woman in the doorway. Shesta and Gatty were slowly rising for they really did lack the energy to stand. How Viole found it not even Dallet knew for his eyes were still heavy. After Viole let her go he could see how battered she too looked, but her gray eyes were hard and determined as she looked onward to the boy on the bed. "Aya, how-"

"Shhhh," she pressed her finger against his lips to stop him. With a small smile she walked past him leaving a questioning Viole at the doorway. Her eyes focused on Guimel alone. "You are now between the strains of that knot." Her voice left her lips but it seemed so distant at the same time. "Torn between life and death, what will you choose? Those red strings have caught you tight. Those words 'let me be next' leave you bound." She stepped past them with each word as she spoke. "But then there are the red strings that bind you to others 'I will never leave a man behind.' 'We will never give up.' Unable to make a choice for you are bound by too many things…" She stopped at the other side of the bed across from Dallet. He could hear Miguel getting to his feet with some difficulty as Ayane took Guimel's other hand in hers. Her eyes softened a bit when she looked at him then to the one on the bed. "If the net of strings are removed can you bare the decision? Could any do so? She does not matter, they do not matter, only you. Make a wise choice-"

"Aya don't!" Miguel's voice suddenly came but the woman did not move. "Dallet, get her away from-"

"For I will sever the knot of Destiny." Ayane whispered under the words of the Dragonslayer as she heard the feet move towards her. She ignored the words that were shouted as her eyes looked down across the bed to the blond girl no one else but only she could see. Blue eyes looked unquestionably before Ayane moved onto look at the brunet the little girl stood next too. He looked at her in shock, worry, regret, but at the same time a hidden gratification he would not let show. With a small smile, Ayane shut out the world.

xXxXxXxXx

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

He sat on the silk covered bed, with its black curtains let go so that they were draped over the large four-post bed. Across the room there was a table with empty chairs set alone around it. A top rested a vase of dry red roses, which now looked more like a deep red that was now closer to black, next to it, a bag packed almost to its breaking point. It was a sign of a traveler would leave never to return again for some time. Silver hair fell down over his eyes unrestrained by the golden tiara that once held them back. The dark clothing he wore seemed to him fade into the barely lit room. His eyes scanned over the furniture of the room, over the solid wood dresser that was closed up tight. On top rested a small box, which was opened up with small trinkets set around it. Red eyes moved to the full body mirror, which was covered up by a velvet spread of fabric. Red eyes slipped past it back to his hands resting in his lap holding onto a simple piece of paper folded up and sealed shut with a wax imprint of the Dragonslayer seal. Turning over he looked at the name written on the smooth side, written in simple calligraphy.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_Because inside I realize_

_I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't how I got this way_

_And I know it's not alright_

_So I am breaking the habit_

He turned and set it down onto the soft pillows. For a moment red eyes just stared at the whiteness against the black fabric as his hands moved away form it and down along until his fingertips touched the velvet fabric of small stuffed animal, which rested there. Red eyes looked over the small black thing as its bitty little eyes stared at nothing. Its deep red ribbon stood out against its black velvet fabric. He picked up the small thing and turned back around. The small sad smile looked up at him, and in turn he smiled back before he stood up. Walking past the table he picked up the bag and headed for the door. The metal door slide open but he stopped before exiting to look around the room one last time. The door closed quickly and clicked shut.

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Then anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

If anyone where to walk past these halls, they would not question his appearance. From far away all one could see would be his silver hair in this poorly lit hall. Slowly, he was in no rush to get anywhere, so for once he would not rush through these cold halls afraid of the looming shadows. Red eyes studied the small teddy bear in his hands, the bag on his back long forgotten. As he walked, he listened to the emptiness of the halls. Vione had been such a lonely world. Each step echoed off the walls, each step sounding more then one person wandered here but no it was only him. He came to a stop slowly in front of a shut door, red eyes studying it for a long time. Should he just keep walking on his own? But, he signed as he looked down at the small bear in his hands its sad smile looking back at him, that path alone would be far too sad. He placed the small bear into the bag and looked back to the door. This decision would have to be of their free will though, he had long decided before he walked through the door.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_Because inside I realize_

_I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't how I got this way_

_And I know it's not alright_

_So I am breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

The door shut behind him, leaving the dark world separate from the world of light. The sitting room was lit up, on the long couch Viole sat with a set of cards in his hands, Miguel was next to him with his cane resting on the arm rest had his head leaned against the side of the couch looking sadly at a set of cards. Dallet was on the floor with his back to the door, head resting on the table with his hand turned over on his cards. Gatty was sitting in the single chair with Shesta on the floor in front of him legs under the table and head resting on Gatty's leg. It was a sad game of 'go fish'.

_I'll paint it on the walls_

"I'm leaving." The words left his lips without a thought making all five heads to pop up and look at him. In an instant they were all on their feet, cards forgotten and fallen on the floor. Mouths moved to open but he held up his hand to stop them. "I'm deserting and before you all say anything let me speak."

'_Cause I'm the one at fault_

"I'm deserting the Zaibach Empire; this is not a game or trick. I will not ask any of you to come with me. I will not ask this of you or anyone for that matter. For so long I have bent my head in dishonor for the desires of this empire but no more."

_I'll never fight again._

"Shesta, Gatty I will not beg you to join me for I have made with decision with no regards for Sarran. For thirteen years I have been fighting to save a country that no longer exists, suffering for a people, which died the day our parents were slaughtered. I will not ask you or the rest of the Province ones to join me. I relieve you all of your sworn d-"

_And this is how it ends_

"We made our decisions a long time ago…" Miguel stopped him suddenly. Five sets of deviant eyes looked unbending into his. Viole nodded his head as his partner spoke to show he agreed with what he said.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

"We swore our loyalty to you, and only you the day you hand picked us to be your Elite." The curly haired brunet smiled widely, showing his normal cheerful self. One of the main reasons why Dilandau had bothered with the man who could smile in the face of any danger and never seemed bothered by it.

_Or why I had to scream_

"Don't be so surprised. You really think we're just going to sit here and do nothing while you take off on some adventure?" Dallet tilted his head to the side a bit; his medium brown hair fell over his eyes slightly. It Viole was the big joker, Dallet had to be the little one following right behind with some punch line to break whatever silence found when the cruel brunet was absent. "Isn't that right Gatty, Shesta?" All eyes were one the two blonds now who just kept their twin blue eyes on him. The two held their heads high, for once seeming to act the rank they were born into.

_But now I have some clarity _

"Don't you remember those words?" Shesta smiled suddenly breaking the slight tension in the room. Titling his head to one side where Gatty was standing at. "We are with you, where you go the rest will follow no matter the consequences. Strongest we are standing together…"

_To show you what I mean_

"We are the weakest when we stand alone." Gatty finished, crossing his arms together. His blue eyes looked over at the others for a moment before they looked back at him. "Besides, what good is it if I let the closest thing to a little brother out of my sight? Who knows what kind of trouble you would get yourself in anyways…" There was a slight playful shrug from him before he slammed Shesta on the back. "Ain't that right?"

_I don't know how I got this way_

"……Never leave a man behind… Never give up…" The heads of those in front of Dilandau shot to the side to watch the barely healed Guimel wobble out of his room holding onto a metal cane given to him by one of the nurses when he was dismissed from the medical ward. Dilandau's eyes however remained forward unable to look at the Dragonslayer always called Sheep Head. "Those words, you drilled into our hard heads from day one, and yet you expect us to stand aside and left you go? How dare you question us……"

_I'll never be alright_

"I never questioned any of you…" Red eyes finally turned to met that one eye that wasn't hidden by bandages, the light blue eye seemed different to him more serious then Dilandau had ever known him to be. "If you all just came with me just because I am your commander, what good of a friend…no brother am I by forcing you?"

_So I'm _

"The same stubborn one I beat at spoons?" Viole shrugged as the rest started to laugh. "Or the one Shesta beat at that all women's contest back at that party last year? Or how about the one Dallet finally out did in a whiskey contest? Or how abou-"

_Breaking the Habit_

"He gets the picture Voile…… There is no need to keep listing all of those things……" Miguel growled as he smacked his partner on the head before shaking his own. There was a long sigh from him for a moment as he looked back at the red-eyed man before them all. "Are you sure I can't have a new partner?"

_Breaking the Habit_

"After how well Viole keeps you in line? Na……" Dilandau playfully shrugged, laughter banished the previous tension in the room. They were right, how far could he have gotten without them? Dropping his bag on the floor he crossed his arms. "Alright! You've got ten minutes to pack what you need! Only what you can carry, so Voile that means you can't take your bed!"

"A man!"

* * *

**GA1**: At some point in writing this I thought I was gonna cry.

**SD**: Yeah…it was pretty depressing…

**GA1:** ……well, aren't you one to talk…

**SD:** Hey! Just cause my research paper is on depression doesn't mean I have problems!

**GA1**: _………wtf_? where did that come from?

_Edited: 08/06/07_


	34. Frigid Fate

_There and Back again_

**SD**: Sorry for the like…… four month hiatus…

**GA1:** Yeah, kinda of my fault.

**SD**: Kinda of? More like it WAS your fault……

**GA1**: _sighs_ I'll take that. Yeah was in the last run of classes, but now I'm in my externship, so no more school.

**SD:** And now we live together, so I can force her to write. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**GA1**: May the heavens have mercy….. _runs away_

**SD:**Hey get back here!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bandi owns the rights to Escaflowne, sadly. If it was owned by us there would be more Escaflowne. SO much more we would have to take over the world just so we could turn it into Gaea and then----

The FBI has taken over this disclaimer, please enjoy the writings of two well behaved adults that have no interest in taking over the world.

We do however own our respected characters and the changes in plot line:

_Spirit Dancer: Aiko, Shiva (Why does her list get to be shorter?)_

_Glass Angel1: Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Children, Caim and any other character that I must create for the production of this story. _

_All rights reserved_

**Summary:**

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girls' wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXxXx_ ;scene change

_italic;_ vision

_XoX _; Flashback

_**Character Note Change From Original Series**_

Celena age 18

* * *

Chpt 33 _Frigid Fate_

"And they wander in their secure sense through the cold snowy mountains…." An eerie woman's voice spoke tauntingly as she looked though the small binoculars at the wooden ship. It moved alone through the open valley on the snow-covered mountains quietly and with simple ease. With no attack on it in almost a week, who would be so secure and hotheaded? Those who knew to watch their backs, she laughed to her self as she stood up. Her platinum blond hair fell down just to her shoulders, and slightly over her purple-blue eyes, as they remained focused on the object below. The cold wind of the mountain breeze tossed her hair over the white military uniform. A cocky smile graced her face as she took her eyes away from them to the two women who stood behind her. One was dressed in a red uniform; it lacked both sleeves and any obvious armor on the jacket. Her arms were wrapped around the bare skin to keep warm. Her red hair was cut short, but was long enough to create spikes, few of which fell down in her face the longest touched her cheek. Gold eyes watched the ship below. Next to her with the binoculars covering her face was a taller woman with a light icy blue uniform; it had short sleeves and had a lot more noticeable armor on the jacket. The short boyish cut light blue hair ruffled slightly in the breeze. Behind them both were three melef units. One was blood red, the other an icy blue, both of which were knelt down in the snow. Behind them both standing tall was a white unit, hard to make out against the snow that was behind it. "Oblivious to their destruction looming above…"

"Where would they be headed to anyways? There's nothing around for miles…" The light blue-haired girl took her eyes away from the binoculars to the red head next to her. "What purpose would they have to be all the way out here?"

"T-to f-freeze t-their a-asses o-off….." The red haired girl stuttered through her blue turning lips as she tried to keep warm. The platinum blond girl walked slightly past the two as she strolled thoughtfully towards the machines behind them. "C-crazy a-ass p-people. C-can w-we g-go b-back t-to t-the t-transport n-now?" The light blue haired girl laughed.

"Aww come, Fira…It's not _that_ cold out here…I actually think it's kind of nice." Fira's gold eyes glare at the light blue haired woman next to her as if she was going to rip her head off even though she was taller.

"N-not t-that c-cold, S-Shiva?! D-did y-you l-look a-at y-your t-thermostat b-before y-you c-came o-out h-here? T-t-twenty b-below!"

"Ya...Like I said…Nice weather." She couldn't keep the grin from spreading across her face. It was a rare thing for Shiva to have an upper hand on Fira. She might as well enjoy it while it lasted. The red haired woman growled at her companion, readying a retort when one hand came slamming down on both of them sending them both down to the snowy ground. Their commander stood above them, an insane smile creeping up into her blue eyes, that were tinted slightly a vague dark purple. Both girls held their hurt cheeks only for a moment before they picked themselves up into a knelt position before their master.

"Dilandau, my pet, has left my grasp. And now I'm here in this cold world to clean up what he failed miserable to do. Here I expected to find something more….interesting… Instead I find this…. But that's alright isn't it girls?" The platinum blond bent down and caught the two girl's chins with her gloved hands pulling them to look up at her. "They have seen Dilandau, and thought him the best, but let's give them the taste of Zaibach's worse then."

"Yes, Celena_-sama_!"

_xXxXxXx_

Why did they have to fly through the mountains? Aiko shivered as she clutched the wool blanket around her, and walked down an unknown hallway. She had her hair down to help retain any heat that her body had left, and wore her jacket that she had packed with her to begin with, yet she was still cold. Stupid genes. Why she was the only one in her family that had the thin blood was beyond her. The Crusader had become a ship of odd actions. Millerna was acting really weird for some reason, and wouldn't let anyone know what was wrong. Allen was pissy because of one thing or another, and Dryden…Aiko shivered even more at the thought of the man. Thankfully, he had locked himself in a room/ study thing with Allen's late father's journal. Van and Merle were nowhere to be found, thus explaining her reasons for walking around the cold ship in the first place. Sitting on the bed shivering wasn't her idea of entertainment. Merle's voice could be heard further down the hall, signaling that the two were close. As she had suspected, Van was sitting on the steps in front of the Escaflowne, looking out at the snow that covered the mountains below. _Yup..._Aiko shivered and clutched the woolen blanket closer to her. The hanger was defiantly the coldest part of the ship.

"How can you guys wear that and not be freezing your asses off?" Both heads turned towards her as she walked towards them. Van was still in his red short-sleeve shirt and khaki pants, Merle in her normal little dress. The cat-girl shrugged, eyes wide with confusion.

"It's not…that cold, Aiko..." Aiko's eyes widened as her teeth began to chatter against one another. They must be out of their minds. It had to be at least five below. That is, if you didn't count the wind blowing in your face.

"A-are y-you c-crazy?" Her hair flew away from her face, leaving the parts that were covered venerable to the cold. The winters on Japan had always been cold…but never cold _this_ fast. "I-it's f-freezing…H-how c-can y-you g-guys n-not b-be c-cold?" She sat down next to Van and brought her knees up in the tightest ball she could make. They were silent for a while, Van looking out to the passing snow covered mountains. Merle curled up next to him again, slightly sleeping. How in the world that cat could sleep was beyond Aiko. Even though the past few days since Ayane had 'disappeared' it had been quiet around here. Really quiet, like no attacks quiet. It must have been unsettling to the young king after all the battles they went through in such close quarters. After a few more moments freezing, and her teeth chattering, Van suddenly wrapped around blanket around her that apparently had been sitting next to him for some time now.

"If you don't think about it so much it probably wouldn't be that cold." Van said lowly as he continued to look outside. Aiko, grateful for the extra warmth, looked at the dark haired king hard. He still was beating himself on the inside wasn't he? Even after Ayane said it wasn't his fault, he was beating himself up. Gaddess gave her a little bit of enlighten knowledge a few days ago when Van was cutting air in the middle of the night. For some people, going berserk in battle left a few untasteful things to deal with. Van had killed a lot of soldiers that day in a blind rage, and nearly had killed Ayane, who by the way never explain what future she was trying to change. The second-in-command said all they could really do was being there for the young king when he finally felt like talking about it. Van, on the other hand, had been really iffy about talking to people. A complete conversation was really hard to get out of him now. Sure, he talked, but normally it ended in awkward silence. The warmth from the extra blanket had stopped her teeth from banging against each other, but the cold wind still bit into the skin that had been left uncovered.

"It's kinda hard not to think about it when it's blowing in your face…." Aiko looked up towards Merle who was sleeping on Escaflowne's shoulder. "How can she sleep like that? Guess it comes with being a cat…" Sighing, she took her hand out from under the warm blankets to brush her hair out of her face. She gasped as the wind came into contact, and quickly placed her hand under the protection of the warm wool. What else was there to think about? She already knew that Aya was doing as well as she could. Millerna, Allen and Dryden weren't worth thinking about… and there was no way in hell she was going to think about home again. That would only make her feel worse. So what was left to distract her?

As if some weird god on this world thought it would be funny to answer her, the Crusader sudden shock as something hit it.

_xVxVxVxVx_

"Why the hell can't I just burn it?" Fira grumbled as they landed down hard on the wooden ship. Give them my greetings, she says. Beat them up a bit, she says. Why the hell couldn't they just burn that damn thing and get it over with? It wouldn't be hard, wooden ship would probably go up like a box of matches. Box of matches, umm now there was something she could defiantly have fun with had Shiva not doused them in ice.

Stupid Ice Bitch.

"Because I say we freeze it." Shiva answered her. Why Celena wanted to give the crew a taste of Zaibach was beyond her. Why couldn't they just shot the thing down? That would solve all of Zaibach's problems. But what Celena wants, Celena gets. Shiva herself had known what happens when you double cross the woman. And it's anything but pretty. The blue haired fell slightly in her face as she looked over to the obvious front section of the ship were the bridge would be. Lifting the right arm of her unit, she sent out a chilling wave of water. The moment it touched the glass it turned into a solid ice sheet. The sun glittered off of it, making it hard for anyone on the bridge to see. There was another grumble on the line from her companion who had shifted back into flight mode only to drop down again on the Crusader. The small wooden aircraft shook violently, the creak of wood giving way under the weight was loud on both their coms.

"Hum… Go figure, crappy building…" Shiva shook her head as the ship shook once more. The ship itself didn't feel at all steady. Maybe jumping on it in the middle of a snow mountain pass wasn't the wisest idea.

"No, Fira. It's just your fat ass…" She could hear the other girl curse in protest, the string of curses bringing a smile to her lips. Fira was always an easy one to tease. If Fira kept jumping on the ship, it wouldn't be up in the air for much longer. "Oh, will you stop it? You're going to break the damn thing before the dragon is able to-" She was cut off by a white dragon flying out from below them, and slowly turned around to meet his opponents. "Well…looks like Dragon Prince came out after all…"

"About time!" Fira growled on her intercom. The young red head was not the most patient type of person. Shiva was proud to admit she could sit still longer then her companion and not get punished so often for moving. The Dragon flew downwards for a moment, as if to fly down over them. But at that altitude, the two Zaibach units would have to duck down so not to be smack off the wooden ship.

Ducking was not something they did.

"In Hell, pretty boy!" Fira laughed in glee as red flames danced out of her unit's right arm straight at the soaring Dragon. Shiva could only roll her eyes as she watched the Dragon transform in the air just before it passed over the edge of the ship, landing in a semi-graceful manner just in time to block the flames. Well, look at that, the boy could dance with flames, but could he dance to ice? She raised her units left arm again pointing it so that the ice would land just at the right spot.

_xVxVxVxVx_

"What the…?" Was all Van could get out before he was forced to block a stream of flames. These two units looked different from the ones that psychotic maniac always had following him around. Where was Dilandau at? They still had a score to finish! When the fire died away, the young king looked at the two units that stood on the top of the Crusader. The ice blue unit stood to his left, right arm raise as if to fire something. A blood red unit to his right was readjusting its stance. Both these units looked completely different from the ones he had faced. Taking his sword in hand, Van shook his head clear. It didn't matter; these two were endangering the crew and everyone else on the wooden ship. Flames would make the thing go up like burning dry grass in the fall. That was the last thing he needed to deal with. Van took a step forward before he realized the small mistake of not looking before you leap. The Escaflowne suddenly lost its footing on the Crusader. Gripping on the controls, Van fought to regain control over the large armor. The guymelef started to lean more to one side due to the weight of the sword in his hand. Van's eyes looked down to the side, he was going to slip right of the damn ship into a rock face if he didn't think fast.

The joints protested the fast movement he tried to make, but it was the only thing he could think to do to keep from going off the Crusader. The blond knight was going to have his head for going it, but the young king would have to live with it. Van turned the one hand holding the sword so that the blade was facing downwards. Gods, he hoped no one was under him. Van plunged the long white sword down into the Crusader's hold. The Escaflowne stopped sliding along the ship. Brown eyes were able to finally see the layer of ice that he had stepped onto. It wasn't there when he landed.

"Ha! Look at that Ice Witch! He's on his knees... At least he knows when to show respect!" A high pitched voice laughed. Van's eyes pulled back to the two units that loomed in front of him. The red unit was waving its left arm in the air, as its head was turned to the blue one. The blue lowered its hand, and turned slightly to the red one.

"We really need to cut your sugar supply, Fire hazard…" The blue melef turned back to face Van. "Although, I've never seen a king bow to two lowly subordinates…" He could hear the smile in her voice over the com. Brown eyes grew wide. They were both women! There was a loud spat from the red unit as it watched the blue one step forward. Smoke poured out of its left arm, along with the liquid metal that Van knew would form a weapon of some sort. He was fighting women? Had Folken sunk that low, or was this just some new way to toy with him? The young king gripped down his hand down on the Escaflowne's sword, ready to pull it back up.

"No need to get bitchie, witchie." The red unit growled, as similar but dark smoke poured from its right arm. Black metal dripped down from it, slowly forming a warped blade.

"Last time I checked, you are the bitchy one who can't control her temper…" The calmer voice said as it stood closer to him. There seemed to be a moment of silence as the unit loomed above him, seeming to judge his skills, his ability before he even got a chance to show it. Grinding his teeth together Van forced the guymelef to its feet pulling the sword out of the crusaders hall. The blue unit simply moved aside as he came at her, without much of a thought, but now the Escaflowne was off the ice.

"Shiva, move, I want to play with this fool!" The red unit move from behind blue unit, whom now Van knew the name of. Its wicked black blade crashed against the white clean blade of the Escaflowne's. Van was pushed forward towards the bridge of the wooden ship he stood on. If he wasn't careful he might step through the glass cover.

"Damn it!" He tried to push off the red unit, but when he did, the blue unit came out from behind the unit as it stumped back onto the ice part of the ship for a few steps. The unit's blade knocked his aside, forcing its other arm underneath until Van was staring through his visor at the three wholes in the arm's end were the liquid metal came out of.

"Time is going to freeze still for you, Your _Highness_…." Shiva snickered as the blast of wet, cold smoke pour from her unit onto the cockpit cover of the Escaflowne.

_xVxVxVxVx_

What the hell was going on? Aiko shivered as the ship continued to shake violently. Walking through the cold hall with the three blankets still wrapped around her, she slowly made her way towards the bridge. Maybe there she could see what was happening and why the ship was shaking so fucking hard.

"You don't think anything will happen to Van-_dono_ do you Aiko?" The dark haired girl shook her head as they continued down the hall.

"I think he'll be ok. I mean its Van we're talking about. He can take care of himself when he puts his mind to it. Don't worry." There was a sudden groan from the wood above before a thick bar of metal sliced through the roof, and went straight down through the floor only inches from where the jade-eyed girl was walking.

"Holy shit…" Aiko pressed herself against the walls, blankets forgotten on the floor as she tried to look up through the hole that now occupied the ceiling. Merle was clenched against her arm staring in disbelieve at the thing before them. It took her a moment to recognize the sword as Escaflowne's. Why would Van need to pierce the ship like that? Allen isn't going to be very happy. Taking a deep breath, Aiko slipped past the large sword and ran towards the bridge. Something wasn't right. There were shouts filling the bridge when they arrived, orders being commanded as many watched through the wall of glass as the three guymelefs seemed to dance around the top of the ship.

"We are losin' altitude. If we don't get those melefs off soon we're goin' down!" Kyo grit his teeth as Allen sighed. This was bad. Aiko stared ahead into the world of white nothingness as the tremors continued to threaten the wooden ship. If they went down now…Aiko shivered. That was something she really didn't wanna do.

"Well, there must be something we can do!" Aiko sighed as she turned towards the near hysteric cat girl. "Someone needs to save Van-_dono_!" Allen just shrugged.

"We can't fight guymelefs, Merle. You know that." There was a swirling mist that seemed to appear in front of the ship. As soon as it touched the windows, however, they were instantly covered with ice. Aiko's eyes widened. Wasn't that liquid helium? Aiko hated to have to deal with that stuff in science class. If that stuff touched the Escaflowne, then Van would be in serious trouble.

"Aiko where are you going?" She was running even before she knew that she had moved. She had to do something. She couldn't just stand here and let Van and the Escaflowne get incased in a block of ice. The hallways passed in blurs as she quickly made her way towards the top. Hopefully, she won't get lost like she had the last time. Not to mention it was kinda hard to run when it felt like the ship was being hit by an earthquake. The door to the outside suddenly appeared in front of her. Well, at least she didn't get lost.

"Fucking…" She hissed as the wind hit her at full force, but she continued on around. There were two guymelefs that she had never seen before, but that didn't matter. Thankfully, she was closest to the Escaflowne, however the bluish one seemed to look like it was about to fire something. Ignoring the cold, Aiko ran out and planted herself in front of the white guymelef.

"STOP IT!" She held her hands out, as if it would actually stop two five story machines. Well, it seemed to work, the two melefs seemed to pause in what they were doing. In fact everything seemed to stop. The wind tugged hard at her thin black jacket as she watched the blue melef. The blue melef had one of its arms up against the chest of the Escaflowne which was covered in a sleek sheet of ice. Behind it the Red one pointed its left arm down at her, black smoke smoldered out from the openings.

"What's this?" A female voice snickered playfully over the coms. "Ice Bitch, there be a roach out of this mouse trap! Can I burn it?"

"No Fire Hazard. I'll be able to freeze it faster then you will be able to ignite that bucket of rust. Maybe we can take it back and irritate the Commander with it?" A calmer more settle voice come from somewhere else. Aiko still stood her ground even though now she realized it had been a stupid move…. Very stupid. What was she going to do, stare down two melefs? The Escaflowne made a creaking sound as Van tried to move it.

"………..I'm going to pretend I didn't even hear THAT suggestion…." The playful voice spoke seriously. "I'm going to burn the Crusader now ok? I like that ideal better then yours."

"…….And you thought that my suggestion was foolish? If you did that you'd be violating a direct order. Do you want the Commander's wrath that much?" Aiko just stood there in the middle of the two melefs with the red one behind the one before her still aiming at her. Aiko stared past the blue unit to the smoldering smoke pouring out of the red units arm.

"Screw you, Ice Bitch! This baby's gonna burn!" The pilot of the red unit growled over the com as flames began to spark out of the outstretched arm. Jade eyes widened as the surrounding temperature suddenly rose, her arms dropping slightly.

"Shit…." Jumping out of the way, Aiko landed hard on her side as the flames continued forward to melt the ice that had gathered on the Escaflowne's chest. Well, at least the two were good for something. As the stream of fire came to a stop, however, the spot where she had been standing not two seconds before now began to burn, and spread quickly. Aiko sighed as she stood up slowly. This wasn't good.

"That was foolish, Fira." The calmer voice hissed through the com as the arm that had been pointed at Van moved to douse the fire with the liquid helium. The grey mist sprayed out of the units arm over the spreading turning them to ice. As Aiko watched the dancing flames turn to ice, she felt something similar to a wire graze her neck. Turning her head, the spot where the 'wire' was suddenly began to tingle. A strong jolt then caused her to jump back, her hand rubbing the sore spot on her neck. The entire roof was engulfed in lightening, causing the little hairs on her arms to stand on end.

"Van-_dono_!" Merle's scream carried over from the spot near the door as the lightening continued to dance around the two guymelefs. Aiko jumped out of the way as she looked up to find the source of the electricity. Hovering next to the ship was a white guymelef with the wind tugging on its long black cape. The voices from the red and blue guymelefs were at first barely audible over the wind, however as the white guymelef came closer, their screams erupted from the cockpits. As quickly as the lightening came, it disappeared. The two units on the crusader fell to their hands and knees. Aiko could see long wires that fell down on the crusader, coming from the white unit. There was something that sounded like a whip crack and the hair like wires were pulled back up into the units outstretched arms. The units on the crusader staggered to their feet and took off into the air. Aiko's eyes moved away from them back to the hovering unit as the two disappeared going south. The larger white unit moved over the crusader for a few more moments until it followed. Its lingering presence seemed to make Aiko's skin crawl. Her jade eyes pulled away from the disappearing units as she heard the Escaflowne's cockpit open.

"Van-_dono_!" Merle screamed as she ran from the door to the dark haired pilot as he stumbled down from the cockpit to the crusader. His arms were wrapped around themselves as he seemed to be shaking. From where Aiko stood, she could see his teeth chattering. Rubbing her hands over her arms to get rid of what remained of the creepy feeling, she ran over to him. Merle already had her arms locked around the young king, and Aiko pausing slightly before taking off her jacket; biting her tongue to keep from speaking. Wordlessly, she placed it around Van's shoulders, and hurried the two back inside the crusader.

_xXxXxXx_

He turned the folded piece of paper in his hand to look at the small seal of broken wax on it for the hundredth time it seemed. The darkness around his hided the room he rested in from his maroon eyes but he knew where he was. A single blue flamed candle burned in the middle of the metal table giving him the only enough light to see the table itself and his hands. Sighing, Folken looked away from it all, and stared up at the ceiling while he slumped down in his chair. It was amazing really, how things one was use to could be crumbled into nothing-in moments. His metallic claw scratched the metal table was it fell down from it and hung at his side. Maybe he should sleep before they arrive? By the way he was summoned back to that depressing place meant there would be a lot of things requiring his attention. Still, could have been a lot worse. His eyes looked back to the paper in his hands, a lot worse if he had stayed.

_The wind of the open hanger made his cloak flutter about his body as he stood on the catwalks looking down at the three newly arrived Melefs in disbelieve. Why hadn't he been told of their coming here? Or was that just some ploy of the Chancellor's? A frown darkened his face as he look down at the two women standing next to the light red melef. A light blue haired woman was standing outside of the melef yelling at the red head that was still inside of it. Water dripped down both of them onto their different colored armor. The Vione hanger was busy, workers running back and forth to do quick repairs on the damaged melefs. Which, he could see the damage had not been down by enemy hands but 'friendly fire'. There was a creek of the catwalk as someone came up next to him._

_"O, what a tangled web of hate we have woven…"_

_"Ayane!" Folken turned sharp to his right to look down at the young woman who by all right should still be in a bed back in the medic wing. The toll of her healing others was starting to wear her body down. Her head was wrapped just above her eyes, hair falling down around the bandage. Her arm was wrapped up a bit and in a small sling to keep her from using it. With all the things the medic said she had injuries from, no one could figure out how the girl could even walk though the Vione as she had. She turned her head slightly to look at hi. Grey eyes looked vacant, as if the woman standing before him was mentally elsewhere. "Ayane… Why are-"_

_"Stratigoes!" The heavy sound of steal boots marching down the catwalk towards him stopped Folken from finishing his sentence and turned his head to face the young woman coming his way. Short curly platinum blond hair bounced around her face with each step. The white uniform she wore looked grayish from being wet, the water proof leather would still be cold in this breeze, but it seemed not to bother her at all. Two swords hung one each side, her longer katana rested against her right hip where a long dagger sat on her left. The dark purple-blue eyes looked straight at him in some sort of triumph. There was an old itching feeling to turn and walk quickly in the other direction pretending he didn't hear the girl. Something he could have gotten away with back in the capital city, but here there was no escaping the blond devil child. When he first met her, three years ago, there was an evil aura about her, a mark left by those touched by the madoushi. The eighteen year old woman stopped not an even an arm each from him, and slightly bowed her head in a mocking manner. Cold faced Folken turn fully towards her._

_"General Celena, had I known of your arrival I would have made better commendations to receive you." There was a smirk on her lips as she looked back in his eyes with defiance. The only person Folken had ever met in the Zaibach military structure that was ever got away with such an act. At the Age of fourteen, the platinum blond girl had taken the rank of General of Stone, one of the four highest in all of Zaibach. None opposed the Madoushi creation Folken came to understand. She slipped the fists and wraths of the other three generals only because of High Chancellor's favoritism towards her. Where as Stratigoes, all Folken had influence over was being an adviser for the military to the Empire, the High Chancellor nearly had control over the rest of the matters of Zaibach._

_"And ruin my surprise visit?" General of Stone shrugged her arms slightly, before looking over the catwalk at her two subordinates. "Are the reports true, my dear Stratigoes? Has my little fire pet run with his tail between his legs? Abandoning his dear Sarran because he's lost the guts to fight?" There was a silence for a moment before her eyes raised again to look at him. He opened his mouth to speak up to her, some retort to get her off this conversation, he wanted to known why she was here and all she was going to do was dance around it, but the shuffle of fabric stopped him._

_"He only opened his eyes to the truth…" Folken had to force himself not to look behind him, as the purple-blue eyes glared at the woman she could barely see behind him. Faster before he could say anything to save the young woman from the wrath she just brought upon herself, Celena had stepped around him to look at the already beaten down woman. Ayane held herself in a similar fashion he had seen her do the first time she had met him. A well held noblewoman, except for this time she was dressed in a servant's uniform, a not well-put together combination. Celena looked her over as if she as inspecting a bug that had landed on her sword while she was polishing it. Her eyes stopped at the insignia on her shoulder._

_"Dragonslayer property?" Her eyes neared into steel grayish ones. _

_SMACK!_

"_Do you not know who stands before you, servant? Bow your head in my presence!" Celena growl as her hand went across the clearly injured woman's face, sending Ayane back against the railing of the catwalk. The blond girl stepped forward towards the battered woman, pulling out the long dagger out of her side. "Maybe Dilandau's beating wasn't enough to knock since into you, whore. Shall I decorate this walk with your blood?!"_

"_Celena!" Folken's sharp commanding voice stopped her half way instep, long dagger almost pulled out of its sheath. "You will not lay another finger on my_ _servant, do you understand?" Purple-blue eyes blinked at him for a second before taking another look at the woman she had just threaten to kill. He could feel his fingers had gone to the sword on his side, but did not remember when he had moved to do such a thing. "What is your purpose here on the Vione, before I decide to throw you off of it? You have no jurisdiction to be here, I did not summon you." With a shrug as if nothing was wrong, Celena slide her dagger back into sheath._

"_Empire Dornkirk has summoned you back to the capital…" Celena turned to him with a dark smile. "You presence is required there, I was sent to replace Dilandau for the Dragon hunt…" She turned back to the woman before her who hadn't moved from the railing. "Whore, go pack you master's possessions and have them ready for the transport in an hour or your blood will decorate more then just this catwalk…"_

The curtains being pulled aside, and allowing the light from outside to light the room, brought him out of his semi-dream state to look at the woman who stood by the open window. It had been four days know since they had left the Vione behind, and she had not spoken a word to him, besides a "Yes/No, my lord" when he asked something. Even when the answer to the question wasn't one of those answers she still gave them. She had taken the bandages off of her forehead, and removed the sling from her arm. Ayane looked a lot better, except for the fact she had been very meek since her encounter with the Stone General. The look he had seen in her eyes afterwards had been a little startling and yet she wouldn't speak a thing to him. At first Folken thought she was mad for being hit, know he was starting to think she was mad at him for calling her a servant.

"We have arrived, Folken-_sama_…" Her voice pulled him out of thought. Standing from the table he walked over to the window to look out into the dark world below. It was midday but with all the smog and smoke produced from the factories it looked like it was night. Gods he loathed coming back this place.

"Yes it seems so…." Folken nodded his head. Ayane turned away from the window and walked back into the room.

"What an empty place Zaibach is….."

* * *

**SD**: What was with the disclaimer anyways?

**Fake GA1:** I have no clue what you are talking about. O look at the pretty flowers. _Walks away_

**SD:** …………………………………………………………..? WTF!!!!!! _Sighs_ Turn in next time, when we take a look into the darkness of Zaibach, and things take up heat in the Cruasader. And….by the gods, Ayane's past is revealed!!!!

**Real GA1**: _in a straight jacket_ part of it anyways….

**SD:** Gwa! Where did you come from!


	35. Atlantis' Question

_**There and Back again**_

**GA1: **Please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeee forgive me!

**SD:** Forgive you? We better still have readers! Its been over Nine months!

**GA1:** _hides_ gomen?

**SD:** …….. Work and straight to the computer!

**GA1:** ……..? You're not the boss of me….

**SD:** _holds GA1's bf hostage _I am now…..

**GA1**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _Slaves away writing_

**SD**_: _Mwahahahahaha _whispers _Now only if she doesn't figure out he's at work I might get the next chapter done….

_**Disclaimer:**_ Roses are Red, Violets are blue, Bandi owes Escaflowne, so please Don't SUE!

We do however own our respected characters and the changes in plot line:

_Spirit Dancer: Aiko, Shiva _

_Glass Angel1: Ayane, Fira, Merlin, the Providence Children, Caim and any other character that I must create for the production of this story. _

_All rights reserved_

_**Music Disclaimer: **__Following songs belong to their writers, producers or individual bands. We claim not ownership and use them solely for Fan Purposes:_

_Lullaby__ – Emma Rossum (Sung by Ayane)_

_Missing__- Evanscence_

**Summary:**

Not just an ordinary retelling of Escaflowne. Two girls' wish away their lives of family abuse, only to find their wish answered. Destiny plays its hands hard as these two friends find themselves caught up in a war of a world they barely know, only to be torn apart along the way. Will they be able to overcome their trouble pasts, and save this new world for its own destruction? Or will their pasts become its means of destruction?

**Category: Action/Adventure/Romance **

_xVxVxVxVx_; same place different point of view

_xXxXxXxXx_ ;scene change

_italic;_ vision

_XoX _; Flashback

* * *

Chpt. 34 Atlantis' Question

"Well this is it…" Folken said as he unlocked the small door to the rooms he called home. The rooms were lighter then the dark halls they had been walking through. Zaibach was a very compact city. Solely dependent on its industrial economy. No one here owned a house, land of their own for their lords to ruin. Everyone lived in an apartment stacked one on top other the other, compacted to take up the least amount of space possible. These lucky few, higher classmen which only consisted of the patrons and the Madoushi, lived on the very top of these buildings. Instead of being seven apartments deep in the lower levels, the top floor was only one apartment deep with a large inside garden that all the apartments must circle around. When he became the Stratigoes of Zaibach, Folken joined this class of ignorant, annoying people. But it was better then living in the black towers. Ayane was right; it was an empty, sad place. He stepped inside the apartment and flicked on the light. The dark blue flames lit up the main room. The medium sized dinning table was covered with research books, science journals, and unfilled papers stacked about it and on the four chairs around it. The all in one dinning and setting room was a mess actually. Books, papers, journal littered the room. How did he manage to keep his quarters on the Vione cleaner then his home? Simple, he was never here for long. Sighing, he looked over his shoulder to the young mysticer who stood next to him, placing her beauty bag on the ground in a spot not claimed by books. "….sorry about the mess…"

"Bachelor…" Ayane rolled whispered to herself as she stepped around him to get a better look of the place. It wasn't a large place, one large room which made up the dinning/sitting room, a small kitchen (which he rarely used), his bedroom (which consisted of a full bed, dresser, and desk clotted with journals as well) and a small bathroom. She walked across carefully while he closed the door and opened the large curtains to look out on the porch. The doors were locked too, but she undid it without asking how and stepped out, the breeze blowing through the open doors. Sighing, Folken rested his own bag on a spot on the table miraculously and stepped out to join her. Ayane rested her arms on the concrete shelf looking at the large tree that was in the middle of the open garden. "Empty and antificial…"

"I have to leave; you can rest on the bed. I'll bring something back for dinner…" Folken started to say as he watched her turn around to face him no longer interested in the garden. "You didn't sleep on the transport at all, Ayane. You may think you've recovered, but…"

"You want me to sleep?" She arched one eyebrow as her grey eyes studied him. "In this mess, Folken-_sama_? You're kidding…"

"Ayane…" Folken started to say. He wanted her to rest, not over work herself.

"Lord, it's a mess…" He was starting to wish she would stop calling him that.

"I'll clean it when I get back."

"…"

"You know I can't. I have to leave now." Ayane walked past him and back into the apartment. "Just rest and-"

_("meow")_

"You have bookshelves and never use them, Folken-_sama._" She was ignoring him now and looking over the books on the table. Ayane looked away from then to the couch and the sitting chairs he had in the sitting room, walking over to it she moved some of the books.

"Ayane, you are not going to exhort yourself and clean. Please, for my sake will you-"

"Hey, a fire place!" Ayane threw her hands up in excitement, completely and utterly ignoring him. Folken sighed as he looked at her.

_("meow")_

"You're not going to listen to me are you…"

"Nope. Not a chance, milord." Folken rubbed his temple with his left temple and shook his head.

_("meow")_

"Fine, just don't hurt yourself…."She clapped her hands slightly and smiled in triumph.

"Good. Now I just have three questions for you, Folken-_sama_…"She walked back over to him and attached herself to his claw arm. It didn't bother him when she did that even though it probably should. Grey eyes looked sweetly into his. Great, now she was after something.

_("Meow")_

"Alright…"

"OK, first! Zaibach has takeout?" She cocked her head to the side.

_("Meow…Meow…")_

"When I'm here, I just grab something from the restaurant and bring it back here….so yes…I guess…" Folken shrugged a bit. It wasn't really a big deal.

"Second…Is there a trustworthy farmers market…or well, some sort of place where I can buy food, milord?" He sighed, how did Dilandau make it through this? He hated it when this woman got mad at him before, and from what the older man remembered even though it was funny to see the young general take an interest in the woman, now it seemed Folken was going to face the same bitter end of this woman's wrath. Grey eyes with long lashes batted at him innocently and sweetly.

_("Meow…")_

"I'll have someone escort you to the market place and I'll give you an allowance." Folken sighed. Why did it feel like he was giving control of all his money to someone who might spend it all in a heartbeat? She let go of his arm and walked towards the table. The limp she had was more noticeable that it had been in a long time, but Ayane seemed to be managing with it. Miguel would still need his cane for a long time. Mentally, he sighed with worry. Dilandau had left without much more then a note. This left every single question unanswered and only created more. Ayane stopped at the table and looked back at him.

"Last question…"She held up a slender finger to agree with her statement. Folken nodded for her to continue, hoping that the last one would be something else she could do that wouldn't hurt her in some way. "Folken-_sama_, do you have cats?"

"….cats?" Folken looked at her with a questioning look, puzzled at what she meant until the loud screaming voices of two very familiarly things yowled again at the same time.

_("MEOW!")_

"If not, you have a very nosey pest problem." Ayane arched an eyebrow at him as he turned sharply at the closed door that his bedroom was behind. Cursing the woman, he had entrusted their care to, the tall, blue haired man walked a half run to the door, opening it. Two large felines came pouncing out in anger, hair upon ends ready to attack. It was as if they had been expecting someone else besides the man who had opened the door. The golden colored one seemed to notice who it was almost the instant it turned back to face Folken. The hair on its back fell down, the hard dangerous growl turned to a purring. The large feline and its silver twin started to rub against his legs through the long black cloak he wore.

"Hey you two…" He said to them as he scratched their ears with his flesh hand while he knelt down. Ayane shifted, watching him interact with the two felines. He didn't act this way very often. To her, he seemed to be more affectionate to them he was with everyone else. Smiling to herself she knew now the man who always seemed to be calm, never affectionate to be seen as such was just a big softy eased over by house cats. "I'm going to get her for this. How many times do I have to tell her not to lock you two up." Folken grumbled to himself as he petted the two cats. They seemed more then content to have him there. Maroon eyes looked at the young lady by his table, grey eyes just studying him. "Ayane these are my….pets I guess. Eryia is the silver, Naria is gold." Ayane moved cautiously towards him with her hand held out to the golden feline. Earia started to growl at her when she was within arms reach. The two cats were almost knee high on the young woman.

"You guess, milord? They're pretty big for house pets…" Ayane knelt down where she was, half heartily holding out her hand to Earia. The two cats lay down around Folken's cloak possessively. Maroon eyes looked away from her for a moment down at the two felines.

"They were part of an experiment. I took them after it was finished. It was…." _Better then the alternative for them…_ Folken left his sentence unfinished. The black, blue tipped haired girl nodded her head as if she understood even if he didn't say it. Standing up, he tried to brush off the hair from his cloak while the young woman stood back up no longer interested in trying to pet the two felines and walked back to the stack of books of the wooden table. "Will you be alright here by yourself?"

"Yes, Folken-_sama._" Sometimes it was a wonder how man kind ever survived with the fickle way woman anger. Sighing he turned to leave but stopped when he reached the door. He looked back at the black haired woman who was looking through the books in a sad attempt to sort them. With the words left unasked, Folken shook his head and stepped out back into the dark world. She placed down the book in her hand and turned to look at the closing door. Her hand reached up unconsciously to touch the small scar that marred her face before looking to the window.

"Only time can tell……"

xXxXxXx

Somewhere, in the dark bowels of the evil Zaibach Empire there are men in dark cloaks planning on how to smite each other over who can give the most boringest report. He knew someone who would say something like that out loud while standing through this meeting, or well something like that. The young woman was always better at coming up with something much more interesting to say. Or well, something else to complain about out loud, just enough to rack at others nerves so she could speak and get things done faster. Being here in this room did a number on anyone's eyes, all the pale green light from the circular containers that line this room. Madness on the brink of many minds who wondered in here too long. But no, he had to stand here in his place above all looking down at the others, being observant, listening to the madoushi bicker with one another. Children in this game, crying to father because the elder brother has a toy he won't share nor tell others about. Or maybe they were to busy crying over a lost toy before they realized there was a new one?

"We should be putting more restraints on the others…." A voice came from some platform dangled out in the air over the machine that kept their beloved, favorite toy of all alive. Heavy breathing from the old man looking through his machine into the sphere above was all the answer that came.

"The Province Children should be brought back to the towers…" Another spoke it set off another course of upset whispers among the fifty or so people within these chambers. Rats, useless scrounging rats looking for their next meal, he snorted to himself as he gripped down onto his black uniform jacket. "Better to keep an eye on them.."

"And risk an up rising Zaine? Tara has been named their crown princess for over a decade!" Someone shouted over the whispers. Someone needs to end this thing soon, before this place drove him batty.

"It would be better to leave them were they are. Enforce the security that is already in place around them. Simple, and easy, next issue already…." Madoushi Jayme growled above them all. Oh, how he loved a woman of action and not one of bickering, the grey haired woman stood on a platform that was higher then the others but not higher then the catwalk he stood on. With her, the pale blue haired man he came to watch.

"….My ideal future….." Finally! Dornkirk finally breathes something out of his raspy, dry lips besides just his breath. Even though it was the same thing he always mumbled. Uncrossing his arms he walked toward the edge and held unto the railing. The emperor's breath rasped for a few more moments before turning those empty eyes away from the machine that loomed above them all. The Alteration Machine the Madoushi prized high among their worthless toys. Those eyes, which his father believed to be bloodier then those of winged bats, looked towards the platform with Dornkurk's most favorite Madoushi. Maybe now business would be finished. "…Why can't I see it?"

"Fate Alteration progress: the readings have not changed…"

"No further peaks in power serge…" Or not he grumbled to himself as he once again listened to the rats cry and mumble to themselves. To afraid to tell their favorite toy the real reason. Afraid it would break the already fading old man.

"Maybe Fortuna was only a lock. Power could be stored elsewhere…" More speculation, more theories. Sighing, reddish brown eyes turned to look to the older woman and the blue haired man who sat in silence. To annoyed maybe too add words to this useless numbly cries. Or maybe just hiding something else. It was time to get things back on track.

"What of the Spark in the Fate Alteration Prognostic machine, before the attack on Fanelia." He growled over the bickering that the mumbles has become. Attention had been turned up towards him. Inwardly, he smiled to himself. That was right you worthless tools, look up towards your superiors. Reddish brown eyes looked again at the blue haired man who didn't turn to face him. "What of your finding, Stratigoes? Maybe that's what is blocking the Alteration Machine."

"Yes….yes…" And they started again. Maybe there was no hope for these useless tools after all. The bickering and mumbling continued for a while. The blue haired man didn't even flinch. Damn, so much for that pleasure. Shrugging to himself, he crossed his arms again. Back to watching and waiting, like the little black spider Celena always compared him to. "Yes, What of your findings, Stratigoes?"

"…….." Lifting his head, the mighty Stratigoes looked down on his inferior brothers, metal claw clasped on the railing. He would speak his words, and all the rats would awe in his knowledge. Yet if he was to let his guard down for a moment, even the king of rats would be eaten alive. "The search showed nothing that would interfere with the Fate Alteration. We should continue to look in to why the Escaflowne has been brought to the attention of the Prognostic machine. It may still be this that is blocking the Alteration…" The mumbles and whispers were passed about but it seemed his words of wisdom had been accepted. Inside he laughed as he turned to walk down the cat walk. The Machines were bringing down the platforms.

Well said, King of Rats.

xXxXxXx

The moment the platforms connected to the main catwalks, she as gone like a bat out of hell. Gray, bluish hair barely moved in its high pulled back position as the woman made quick fast strides to get as far as she could. Under her breath, Folken knew that she was cursing those men she had once held so much respect for and no longer cared to associate herself with. The fact that she had even bothered to step outside of her four walled prison within the towers without someone begging her was a somewhat welcomed surprise. On her heels, Folken rounded the corner closing the gap between the two.

"….Owes me big for this." Were the first words the young Stratigoes could understand. The long black cloaks fluttered about them while they walked quickly down the halls away from the audience room. Somewhere behind them the others were trailing out from the dark green lit room to the slightly brighter halls, only to return to their dark holes. All of a sudden, Jayme stopped and wheeled around to face him once they were far enough down the corridors. "And you! Oh, I have a few bones to pick with you."

"Jayme…" Folken stopped just short of toppling over the shorter, older woman. Angry blue glared at him while she held up a single finger.

"This is the last time you ask a fifty seven year old woman to watch those beasts of yours! Earia tried to eat me!" Jayme snorted as she turned on her heels and began to walk again. This time however, more coldly and slowly then she had been before.

"If you didn't lock them up, then maybe they wouldn't have…" He stated as he followed her a while down the dark chambers that would sooner or later lead out to the connecting hanger corridor that would eventually lead to other parts of the city. The capital's air was far too polluted to breath so most of the walkways were closed off, and connected the buildings together. "Jayme, I need to ask you one more favor…"

"O what?" blue eyes looked over her shoulder to him while they walked. "If it's about feeding them again, forget it. They can starve while you speak to the old man for all I care."

"No, more like could you show someone around for me? Just for a few hours. I don't want to…" Folken scratched his head for a moment trying to think of the right thing to say just incase of peaking ears. "…leave the servant girl alone. She doesn't know her way around yet." Jayme nodded her head for amusement before looking away from him.

"This wouldn't happen to be 'Little Healer' would it?" Folken looked at her questionably. That was the name the Dragonslayers had always referred to Ayane as if it had become her code name.

"How…..?" Jayme laughed slightly at him.

"A little sand bird told me…"

"Oh…."

"Speaking of old men," Jayme looked over her shoulder at something. "Here walked the Widower."

"Stratigoes." Folken stopped and turned to look at the dark brown haired man in black armor. "High Chancellor Merlin would like to speak to you…"

xXxXxXx

With a hard push, she forced the in the last book she could fit on the shelf. Ayane sighed as she looked over her work; so far she had managed to get most of the books off the table and the furniture. It had been three hours since Folken had walked out that door leaving her alone with his 'little' pets. The two cats took their time warming up to the intruder into their home. An intruder who was nice enough to give them something to eat, Ayane had discovered old soup bones in the ice box which she figured was for the two cats. They were more then happy to take them from her and still lay on the floor in the middle of her working path. But after some arguing with them, she was finally able to come to a co-promise. Once she had cleared off the couch the two felines were more then happy to lay on that and watch her work.

_Stupid cats…_

Why couldn't Folken have a dog? Picking up the rag off the shelf she was working on, Ayane turned to look at the table. Now to dusting the table, wooden chairs and she would be down to the floor in this room. At least Folken kept his fireplace clean. That would have been……a horrible pain. Ayane slightly limped towards the table, the pain in her left leg was getting worse. With a sigh, the grey eyed girl pulled out on of the wooden hairs to sit on it. Maybe it was a good time to take a break; she had after all started doing this some three hours ago. Her arms were starting to hurt too. Taking in a deep breath, Ayane looked away over to the fire place. Naria moved off the couch to lie on the floor in front of the fireplace. The light danced off her gold fur, it made her think of her little guy squad. She hoped that she had done enough for Guimel, pulling her hair out from her face she looked at the very dusty table before her. Well while she was sitting here she could at least dust what was before her. Moving the cloth about, she tried hard not to dwell where her mind wanted too. She started to hum some mindless tune she knew as she worked.

A tune that was interrupted but the growls of her two feline friends; with a loud plop Eriya jumped off of the couch and walked slightly towards her. Naria was up off the floor at the sound of the door handle turning. Grey eyes studied the two cats, wondering why they had started growling. Did they always growl when Folken came back? The door opened a jar, and a small pale hand appeared holding on to something. Both cats stopped growling as their eyes were glued to what Ayane assumed was meat. The moment the hand tossed it into the kitchen the two felines were off after it. Once they had disappeared within, a grayish blue haired woman jump in and slammed to the kitchen shut. On the other side one could hear the two cats fighting.

"Ha take that!" The old woman announced as if she had succeeded in something of great importance. Or well, great importance to her. The older woman closed the door as she stepped the rest of the way in. Old, green eyes looked at the young girl at the table. Ayane did not move from were she sat, studying what she guessed to be a madoushi for she wore the same style cloak Folken had. There was a silence as if the two women were measuring each other up, before the older woman cracked a fake smile. "Little Healer I presume?"

"Depends on who makes the calling?" The words left her mouth without a thought. They were something the Dragonslayers had drilled into her head some months ago, when she had stopped being a prisoner and had turned into their friend. The woman tilted her head to the side.

"A servant of a little sand bird you know…." Ayane used her hand to steady herself as she stood up. Her legs wobbled a bit but she was able to stand. She wanted to laugh to herself; finally, maybe there would be answers to questions nagging her mind.

"How is Zuhar?" The older woman walked towards her, pulling out the other chair to sit down with the younger woman.

"Sit, sit…." She motioned for Ayane to sit back down, much which the younger woman appreciated. "Last I hear from the boy, he was fine, much better off then Dilandau at the moment. Celena is a woman most of them prefer not be catching the attention of. Though I prefer her over the other… My name is Jayme. Would call you by yours 'Little Healer' but…"

"Umizo…. Umizo Ayane….."

"Umizo then…" Ayane blinked at the older woman for a moment before she realized what she had said.

"O… no, no. In my culture the family name comes first, my first name is Ayane."

"A, like Feona's... I see. Ayane is a better name, fits you…" Jayme nodded her head. Behind them the two cats were growling behind the closed door.

"You don't like them very much…?"

"I've an allergy to cats…. "

"O…"

"….They tend to try and eat me you see…."The old woman shrugged, and made a strange face that made Ayane crackle a bigger smile. "Well the other big cat that lives here has asked me to escort you my little healer. So where is it you wish to go?"

xXxXxXx

There were some places here in Zaibach he really did hate to be. There was a tower, which placed farthest on his list of disliked places. Only because it brought about memories he would rather he never had. A place of screams, of pain, of tears and blood, and place were his life began a new with the metallic claw he now had for a right arm. Then there was the 'throne room' or well it was what the older madoushi called it. It was a place an old man rested trapped between his own death and the Madoushis' will of his life. A man who's ideas gave him a means of a new life, another start in which he was finding himself doubting with each passing day. From his first meeting with the hot headed boy general to the burning of his once home, and now to the mysterious mysticer, Folken found himself doubting the words he once awed and held high. Words that an old woman had spat on whenever he dared to speak them in her presence. And lastly the place first on his list of places he hated was this office. Stuffy, a reeked of something old and foul minded. Books lined the circular walls left and right as he stood in the middle of the round room looking straight forward without an expression on his face to the older man before him sitting behind the large desk. It was covered in organized piles of papers and books, some of which were laid out in front of the half balding white haired man. Glasses on his face were barely on his noise as he read to himself, grumbling every now and then before signing it and moving on to the next. There were chairs in this room, a long, black couch with two single chairs near to were to Folken's left, there were two solid wood chairs before the desk, neither of which the young Stratigoes moved to take.

"The Stratigoes to see you, Chancellor Merlin…." The voice came from the man behind him still standing at the door way. The old man at the desk lifted his eyes slightly; dark brown eyes studied the cloaked man before him before looking back at his papers.

"I see…. You're dismissed, Widower." He mumbled under his breath, words hard to hear if it weren't for the fact everything seemed to echo in this room. The man, probably only a few years Folken's senior, bow in his black armor in respect to the Chancellor.

"As you wish, Father." The man turned and walked out the double doors, closing it behind him. The young, blue haired man stood in silence as the older man worked, not bothering to look up at him again. It would drag on like this for several minutes, with each tick of the grandfather clock that sat somewhere in this room, Folken waited to be acknowledged again. He was the arms and legs of their Emperor Dornkirk; Folken moved and preformed the will of an ancient man trapped in the throne room. Folken had the power to do about anything and everything; that was Dornkirk's ideal but outside those glowing green walls of his prison it was not the total reality.

For Folken did not run this Empire for the dying ancient shell of a man.

"I am glad of your return Stratigoes." The Chancellor finally said after what must have been almost twenty minutes. Folken knew, because his eyes had not left that old clock. When he was younger, this had always made his legs ache but now when he stood before this man he knew what to expect. The long silence he could not break, the long standing for he could not sit unless given permission, for this was the way things where. At least he did not have to be undignified by bowing before this man. The older man did not look up at him as he went on signing papers, but from the tone of sarcasm he spoke with Folken knew that face he made. "It is always much easier to speak to you then our _beloved _Emperor."

"It is my _pleasure_ to be of service to you, High Chancellor." Folken replied, disliking the taste of the words in his mouth. The metallic claw to his right clenched into a fist only to be released over and over. This action was hidden while under his cloak, the only sign of the blue haired man's annoyance with his company, for the silence once again started. He watched the clock tick and tock for another two minutes before speaking. "I have wonder, High Chancellor, what it was of such _great importance_ for our Stone General, herself, to have to come out and _fetch_ me." The long black feather the Chancellor wrote with stopped moving, brown eyes looked away from the papers to him. He stuck the pen back into is oil well, and took off his glasses while he took to his feet in a slower manner then Folken had seen most men his age do. He made a coughing sound as he turned away from him to take something off the shelf behind him, the blood red and black clothing barely stood out in this dusty room.

"Always blunt and to the point, my dear boy. You have yet to learn some _tact_." Merlin stated as he turned around with a large book in his hand and rested it on his desk. He opened it to something, and picked up his glasses again. "You can never trust a boy to do a man's job that is why I sent out the Stone General. Your summoning should be obvious, your brethren are become more troublesome and _Emperor_ Dornkirk is becoming more of a hand full."

"The madoushi are only doing in accord of our Emperor's will, High Chancellor." Folken stated coolly, the older man looked away from the large book on his table to him when the next words slipped past his lips. "As _you _are suppose to be doing."

"If I did everything in accord to y- our _Emperor's_ will, Stratigoes, Zaibach would have toppled over a long time ago and returned to the savaging clans it once was." The man almost snarled back at the blue haired man. He closed the book before him and took his glasses off. "You will return to your former duties before you left on the Vione. The Dragon Hunt will now be in the hands of the Stone General and are no longer your concern. Understood?"

"……. Of course, High Chancellor."

"Also, Stratigoes, are you certain Dilandau of Sarren was not hiding anything from you after the incident in Fanelia? The changes in the Prognostic Machine had not returned to normal since then." The claw under his cloak was getting to be to tightly held, if he stayed in the presence of this man much longer he might break a piston in the hand.

"I will only report the same as I did to the other madoushi; nothing was found that could have caused such a change. And Dilandau had not betrayed any act of hiding." The Chancellor looked on at him, boring holes though him as if it would make him speak of what he was hiding.

"I see… You dismissed Stratigoes." Folken nodded his head in what respect he could summon up and turned to leave. Before he could hold out a hand to open the door, it opened on its own to reveal the dark haired man who had escorted him here. There was a grim smile on his face as he looked past him to the man he dared to call a 'father'. Three steps from freedom from this room, three long strides and he would be gone and on his way, three strides to long. "O and Stratigoes…."

"Yes Chancellor?" Folken stopped and turned back to look at the man who was once again sitting behind his desk, glasses on his noise, and pen in his hand.

"I have a question for you to ponder before you next meeting with me. One I suggest to think hard about before answering, for you may make more enemies then you can handle..." Dark brown eyes looked pasted the old mans noise to the cloaked man. "Who really runs Zaibach?"

xXxXxXx

"Phew…." Ayane wiped the sweat off her brawl as she looked on over the newly cleaned floor. For what must have been the first time in what must have been since Folken had probably moved into this place, one could see their somewhat reflection on the black metal, or what is tile? She hadn't quiet figure out what it was made of but, it didn't matter it was clean. Her leg still hurt from all that walking she had done with the Madoushi Jayme. The older woman had shown her around a good portion of the city it seemed. Most of the capital was just factories, which produced weaponry and the floating fortresses. So what building were used for housing and what-not were all connected in a small web. At the moment, Folken lived in the north district of housing, closest to the Capital building, for most of Folken's work was done there, it was easy for him to get to places by living close to were you needed to be. Jayme had explained to her with all the manufacturing done with in the city, its air was very polluted and cause many illnesses due to any long term exposure, so everything was mostly closed off and connected together with closed in walk-ways. Grey eyes looked away from the cleaned floor to the set table that held freshly baked bread she had bought at the market to go with the hearty stew she had planned to make. The market was very small, but had many things. Jayme explained better markets were found outside the city limits, because where they were held the most air pollution. To go there would take a lot longer then the older woman cared to stay out. Ayane's little adventure didn't last more then an hour, even if it seemed longer to her. She had tried to get the older woman to stay long, the company of someone other then Folken made her feel slightly better, she was still angry with the older man, why she hadn't quiet cared to explain. But Jayme had declined; something about overstayed welcomes normally ended in blood shed. So once again, Ayane found herself alone with the two large felines.

Or, well, Ayane wished it was just the cats. Grey eyes looked over to the dark robe figure that sat silently on the couch looking over to the fire place with a small blond child in a white toga sleeping. If anyone where to walk into this room at that moment, all they would see was a young maid alone with only two large cats to accompany here in the long hours of her master's absences. To Ayane they were as real as the chair she was now holding onto to keep her balance. Even though beyond the dark fabric of the black clothing of the black haired woman, her grey eyes could see the darken colors of the couch. Sometimes, it was a burden she once hoped she wasn't really carrying, but it was a burden she took anyways. For a soul without a body would only wonder aimlessly in one place that had been bound, and that was a torment no passing soul should suffer. The Keeper passed her hand over the sleeping girl's hair before her old, wise grey eyes looked into her younger ones.

_The pull is strongest towards the Capital Building._ The voice in her head annoyed her at some point, but Ayane was growing accustom to it. Sometimes she would mistake it as her own, as if she was speaking out a loud and for that had gotten herself into some trouble, like she had done to the crude woman who had come to 'fetch' Folken off the Vione. Now the black, blue tipped haired woman knew better to watch what left her lips. She was still her own person just an acting vessel for another spirit. _That is where we must go…_

"I don't know if I could get you in there…" Ayane tilted her head as she spoke, again to an on looker she probably looked like Aiko did when she talked to herself, crazy. She let go of the chair and walked over to the small table by the couch that held an old Phonograph. She hadn't seen one like this since that last time she dared to wonder the halls of her family home. Must have been a little over three years now, opening a door to a compartment below it she pulled out a single record from the pile and blew off some dust. Placing on the Phonograph, she started to wind it. "How about some music to listen to?"

_Ayane, I must find were the pull is coming from before the power wakes. _There was a tone of annoyance in the woman's voice.

"Yes, yes you told me. Before she wakes up-" Ayane started to say as she put the needle on the spinning record.

_It wakes, Aya, it. The power has no gender or feelings, it is nothing more then a power with a human figure- _Ayane tuned out the rambling in her mind, a hard task to do, but she had managed some what. Let her mind wonder to something else, Aiko had it easy ignoring Ayane when she wanted. Ignoring a voice that acted as if it was your own thought was hard. But she had learned, she let go of her own thought and let it go else were. Like the music that was playing, it was a slow instrumental, a piano playing along in a slow manner. Something about it was familiar, as if a ghost of the past whispering in her ears. Closing her eyes she slighted to it play for a while as the Keeper spoke. _I must stop the one before Atlantis wakens the rest of the way. Ayane….? Ayane are you listening to me? _The little girl in her lap moved sluggishly as if being woken in an unwelcome manner, and lifted her head. Blond hair fell over her shoulders as she looked at her keeper then to the young woman to their left.

_**A mind that wonders in the past is a lonely one. **_Her childish voice was a whisper, a loss to the standing girl as Ayane opened her eyes again in shock, but not at the words of the blond girl but at the ones that left her lips. For the words of the ghost whisper finally made themselves clear.

"…Hear this Lullaby." Ayane ignored the angry voice in her head, it pushed back farther in her mind as she restarted this record. She knew this song; she must have sung it a hundred times how could she not notice it before? Ayane nodded her head to the irregular rhythm it count herself in. "_Laying alone with the history that made you, cold and uncertain inside_…." The words left in lips in a ghostly voice as she sung them. It was a song she had sung before, but not in many years. For with some things like it, it brought about memories better forgotten.

_Well careful now, deep breath_

_The water's still rising_

_But you silver linings inside_

_She clung to his chest, shaking; she knew that now as he held her close with his knees against her small back. They were on the floor in a dark hall, forgotten by those who's voices were shouting and yelling in argue at each other. Or was it at her? The high pitched one had been at her, the voice she now shuttered to hide from, hoping she could disappear with in the folds of the dark school jacket that surrounded her. It was wet, not entirely from her for the rain had pour down upon them making the journey to this dark unwanted place even that more horrifying. Small grey eyes stared into the tie around the neck of the person she held onto, as if she were to let go he would disappear and she would once again find herself lost and alone within the crowd of so many legs. _

"_She wondered off! So I thought her a lesson!" The high pitched voice of 'that woman' came again to her ears, the arms around her little frame held on tighter as her shaking came worse. "What are you so angry about?"_

"_You left her alone in a public mall! What do you think I'm angry about?!" The deeper voice growled just as load back. Its voice was harsher uncaring, just like the woman's had always been to her. "She could have been kidnapped!"_

"_O! That's all you care about! Your damn money!" 'That woman' shrieked back, the words went on but the calm smoothing voice of a young man that she clung to whisper something to her. She didn't hear what the words were said but they made the other ones not so bad. She felt his hand touch her cheek and pick up her face so if was no longer bared in his chest. Teary grey eyes looked into a pair just like her own, soft a gentle hidden under deep red locks of hair. Words, they must have been a question of some sort, so she just nodded. He tried to smile at her as he started to stand up then off the floor they had been sitting on. Just as he got to his feet, however, there was a sound of flesh hitting flesh hard. Her shaking became worse and he was force to hold her tighter to him and press his hand against her head. Her little grey eyes stared at her hand that lay clutched to the folds of his jacket, the want of the comfort of her little thumb was strong but that fear of the she knew 'that woman' would give her was stronger. The door not ten feet from them opened and slammed shut as the man came out. The sound of glass shattering came not too soon after it closed but was ignored. His dark black eyes stared angrily at the redheaded young man that held her. He was dressed in the same manner of those other mean men she knew, in black jackets and pants, with the black tie around their necks against the lonely white shirt. For a moment his eyes went to her before back to the young man. He walked past him on the exact opposite side of the hall from them, his harsh words made she shutter more._

"_Get a maid to wash her, boy." _

_When you_

_You feel like you're breaking down_

_And ya, your body's just giving in_

_And ya, you can't go on broken like this_

_,_

_Any longer_

She wasn't really thinking about the words that left her lips now; her mind was too far lost in those lost memories. Grey eyes looked away from the fast spinning record and its accursed needle to the fire place. Its fire danced away, eating at the wood it was placed upon. It danced and ate like those memories danced again behind her sad eyes, eating away at her mind. Some things are better forgotten, lost in time and in mind, things that everyone buries for they do not wish to remember, so why couldn't she push them away, why couldn't she stop herself? Probably for the same reason Aiko could never stop once she had started. Grey eyes slightly closed as they looked onward.

For once the rock starts to roll, it's impossible to stop.

_You say all seems so wrong with the life that you're living_

_You're searching for some reason why_

_You're so scared to trust_

_You're feeling unworthy_

_Aching for comfort tonight_

_She sat in the middle of the back seat, buckled into the little child seat to keep her 'safe', whatever that was suppose to mean. The clothes she wore were uncomfortable and hot, the choirs robe was suppose to have been taken off of her so she could sit right in this contraption, even _he_ had told 'that woman' that. She held onto the little golden color trophy of a music note in her small hands as she listened to the two voices bicker with one another. This was bickering, for 'that woman' did not yell at the old man who sat in the passenger sit next to her. She could see his grey eyes under his whitening hair, they ever angry and annoyed with the younger woman who sat aside of him driving the car in speeding traffic. She twisted uncomfortable in her child set, not from the robe but from the fact she need to use the 'little girl's room'. She had tried to say something about it before they left the competition, but 'that woman' had forceful placed her into her chair and belted it up. If she was to say anything now, the woman's anger would turn to her, if she was just to go now, the anger would be just as worse. So she kept silent as they bickered._

"_He needs another son, Asaka…" The older man told the woman driving in a firm voice. She looked at him angrily._

"_I gave him a son! I'll be damn if I have to again!"_

"_He's disowned Shido…"_

"_We had an agreement, Father, one son and I gave him that, I carried him and birthed him. I gave him that one son!" Her eyes looked up in the mirror and glared with hatred at the little girl reflected in it. "I also gave him a daughter…. If he wants an heir, then he can have her, or he can bite that damn 'Umizo' pride and take back Shido!"_

"_Asaka, you owe your family this much for the shame you br-" The car swerved violently, causing her to drop her little trophy to the floor. "Asaka! Watch What y-"_

"_I owe the family!? Don't you mean I OWE you father for trying to find happiness for myself and not for your damn family traditions?!" 'That woman' was now shrieking at the old man, the car swerving about violently in its lane. She was shrieking like she normally did with 'that scary man' who appeared in her life now and then. "You ruined ME! You took everything away from me! My life, my happiness all for what Father!"_

"_Asaka, calm down before-" Grey eyes stared pass the two fighting in the front seat to the cars outside. They were in the far lane near the other side with cars traveling in the opposite direction of them. A big truck was coming long to pass them going the other way, the driver looking to his side to a small boy smiling at the man who was driving. As if he could some how feel her little grey eyes upon him the boy look at her. Fear written across his face made her pull her robed arms up around her face as if she was trying to hide from his judging finger and gapping mouth. _

"_You know what my dear__**, honorable**__ father; this is all I owe you!" She pushed heavily onto the petal on the floor making the car produce a funny, eerier sound. Behind the darkness of her robe that now hid her eyes, she felt the car jerk in the direction of the truck._

"_Asaka!!" _

_When your heart's too sore to beat_

_And ya, you fear it might never heal_

_And ya, you feel not even beggars want you_

_I do_

_She sat on his bed quietly, looking down at the white cast on her right arm that was mostly hidden from view by the black dress she wore. The bandage on her cheek was irritating her skin but she did not scratch for she knew the little old maid would get mad with her again. She did not want to make anyone mad, for they all seemed so busy. Maybe now they won't be, for she had to stand out in the rain today with 'that scary man' under a big black umbrella, to watch them place the two black long boxes in ground that creepy place outside the city. She had to ride alone with him too in the big long car quietly, his black eyes looking at her from across the way, judging her. So she did not speak or move. She wanted to be in the other car, with her brothers, Shido had come back she thought it was because he was going to keep his promise to play with her for she hadn't seen him in months, but she wasn't allowed to talk to him. He was gone before they got back to the house, where she sat quietly as old women dressed in black she never met before look at her with those same judging eyes, whispers about' poor this or poor that'. The redhead youth had finally saved her after most of those old women had left, and now she sat in his room watching him place his things into a small suit case. He did own that much._

"_Do you have to go, Onii-san?" Her voice was meek and almost hard to hear. Grey eyes looked up at her from the clothes he was folding to put into his suite case. He had changed out of the black suit he had been wearing, it didn't fit him for he looked nothing like 'that scary man' and his followers did. _

"_I have to Aya… Mr. Umizo…." He sighed a moment before he looked away from her. "Your father won't stand my presence anymore, now that our mother is gone…" Father… Mother… These were not names she associated with people, it had always been 'that woman', 'that scary man', or Ma'am and Sir when she was to address them. To take owner ship of them did not feel right, for they had ignored her presence or just hated her. He went back to packing, and she sat quietly for a little while longer pondering his words._

"_Where will you go, Onii-san?" He didn't look up at her this time._

"_To America….where my father lives…. I found his address in mother's journals."_

"_Is it far away, Onii-san?"_

"_Across the Ocean... Yes it's very far away…"_

"…_.Will I see you again, Onii-san?" He zipped the suite case shut, and sighed. Picking up something from a box on the floor her walked over to her._

"_I found this when I dropped Shido off…It reminded me of you…" He knelt down and handed her a small black teddy with a deep red ribbon tied around its neck. It looked sad as if it was about ready to cry but couldn't, she held it was her good hand. He placed a soft hand on her head. "Imouto, listen to me… You can't cry no matter how much you want too. You can't let them see you cry because you will be viewed as weak. You have to be strong ok, Aya? Be strong until I come back, ok? Be strong enough to stand on your own until I can come back and rescue you like the Samurai's do for their Princesses in your bedtime stories…."_

"_You promise, Onii-san?" She looked away from the teddy into his grey eyes. He smiled at her sadly, but before he could respond and knock came at the door._

"_Mr. Caelan, your taxi has arrived."_

_Close your eyes_

_Don't you cry_

_Let the sorrow within you subside_

_Don't despair_

_Have no fear_

_Give your way to me when you hear_

_This lullaby_

Tears, they ran down the sides of her face without control, but she couldn't bring herself to sob. No, she didn't even understand why she would bother to shed tears for them. A scary man of her childhood she was force to address as honorable Father, a woman she had to remember as her honored mother. Why shed tears for a coward with broken promises? Her Samurai never came back to save her. Like his father, he ran from his responsibilities, and left her to suffer alone. Her left knee gave out under her weight; she had been standing still too long without her cane. She fell down forward, hands out front to catch her. Grey eyes stared down at her own blurred reflection on the black floor. Tears dripping off her cheeks to pool on the floor making her reflection worse.

To cry was to be weak, and that was all she was.

_Close your eyes_

_Don't you cry _

_Let the sorrow within you subside _

_Don't you despair_

_Have no fear_

_Give you way to me when you hear_

_The maids had dressed her up really nice and pretty after she had been pulled out of school. She was angry but held her tongue for she knew if she spoke out against them, they would look down her in displeasement, for she was not acting as a proper Lady should. So hold her tongue she did as the pulled hair on her hair to pull it way back in a bun to hide the blue tips she had put in her hair, the only rebellion she had won for herself as of late. She said nothing as they plucked at her brows to make them smaller, or when they made her use the old traditional face paint. She always hated when she had to paint her face. Nor did she say a word when they got her into the old kimono that held her family's crest on the back; she always hated the unflattering colors it was made of. She suffered through some absurd tea ceremony right afterwards for some of her 'honorable Father's' business associates. Now she was out side sitting outside in the gazebo with one of the younger associates with her face down on the table hands her in kimono folds as he ate lunch with her father. He probably wasn't past his twenty's when she snuck a look at him. He had long back hair, though the longest strains did not past his chin, and smooth black eyes. Ayane didn't know what they were talking about, for one she wasn't suppose to be listening and two if anything it was about some business proposal which had nothing to do with her. So she stared down at her 'ugly' kimono in silence. _

"_Ayane…" Her 'Father's' voice pulled her attention back to the table as she lifted up her head to look at the man to her right._

"_Yes, Honorable Father?"_

"_I would like to introduce Sakionu Tuyenia, President and owner Takashimaya." Ayane turned her head to look at the man her father was a addressing at her left. She moved herself slightly so that she could bow better towards him. She knew who he was, the owner of a prestige Kimono Company and fashion._

"_It is a pleasure, Sakionu-san." He bow slightly back to her, however Ayane did not like the look in his smooth eyes._

"_If everything works out, Ayane, he will be your betrothed." At those words, Ayane's head shot up to look at the cruel smile on the man's face across from her_

_This lullaby _

xXxXxXx

Why the fuck did it have to be so cold? Teeth banged against each other repeatedly as the dark haired girl walked down the hallway. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She was barely able to hold the blankets around her frame as she continued on her mission to find the young king and his annoying pet. Seeing as she already checked the hanger, the bridge and the rooms, Aiko was slowly running out of places to look. Her feet ached from both the cold and from walking for too long, but she kept moving, knowing that if she sat still, she would only be colder. As she passed one of the windows, the twin moons caught her eye, causing her to pause in her venture. The sun had set making the Mystic moon glow all the brighter. The image of her house seemed to slip into her thoughts a lot more then she would like to admit. The question was why? Why did she think of a world that was known to be cruel to its inhabitants? Why did she constantly think of the people she hated the most? Perhaps it was because she had nothing to distract her thought processes. Aya had always been good at helping Aiko ignore the things that the green eyed girl didn't want to think about. Van usually did a pretty good job of giving her a distraction as well…Hell; even Merle was better then nothing. But seeing as Aya was no longer with them, and the other two didn't want to be found, there was nothing to keep Aiko's thoughts from springing forth. A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned up against the cold wall, and continued to look out the window.

It irritated her to no end. There were so many questions as to what had happened in the past few days, with very little answers. Aya was always good at explaining the things that for some reason Aiko just couldn't understand. Why the hell did she have to go back to the bastard in the first place? Couldn't she just stay and rest for a few days? That would have been enough time for Aiko to get all of her questions answered right? Hell, even a few hours would do.

"Ah, there you are." Aiko bit down a growl as she resisted the urge to punch the wall. She didn't know why Dryden's voice always seemed to piss her off. Maybe it was the holier then thou tone it held that made her want to beat the man bloody. "I was wondering if I could ask you some questions."

"If I don't answer will you go away?" Aiko glared at the man who stood a few feet from her. He had that stupid smirk on his face as he held a leather bound book in his right hand. Oh yeah…that's another thing. Allen and Dryden had been going at it a lot the past few days. Something about how Dryden wanted to read through Allen's father's journal in search of the location of the "Mystic Valley". Whatever the hell that was. Allen had told the merchant that he could keep the book if he wanted, which only made Dryden ask why. Of course, Allen got mad and stormed out of the room after yelling at Dryden about how the knight's father was to blame for everything.

"I just have a few questions that only you can answer, seeing as you're from the Mystic Moon…" Dryden's voice made Aiko want to hit the man even more. Damn Ayane for her big mouth! This was exactly the reason why she had kept her homeland a secret. That and she was starting to get annoyed with how the people reacted to that one single fact. Was it really that big of a deal? The look in Dryden's eyes was all the conformation she needed. Yes….yes it was. Aiko sighed and braced herself, hoping that Dryden did indeed only have a few questions. She did own him one for helping fix the Escaflowne; a fact that many seemed to disregard.

"And what might those be?" Aiko inwardly groaned at the happy light that lit up Dryden's green eyes. Great….here it comes.

"How do your people get around?" The simplicity of the question caught Aiko off guard and it took her a moment to answer. She told him about the cars and trams that Tokyo had. She explained about the planes and ships that people used to get over the oceans. The excitement never left Dryden's green eyes as he continued to ask more questions about technology and politics. After Aiko thought he would be out of questions, Dryden's interrogation slowly became more personal. He asked to her explain the little things that he had seen her use, like her CD player and cell phone. Aiko was starting to feel weird from talking for so long, like she was monopolizing the conversation. At least she could thank Dryden for something; the irritation from being asked so many questions had warmed her up a little. After what seemed like hours of questions, Dryden paused as he took in her last answer. Aiko took a deep breath and the sudden silence made her ears ring; the silence lasted longer then she had thought it would.

"Is that all, Dryden?" Aiko wanted to kick herself as soon as she spoke words. Her voice seemed to have brought him back to the real world, olive green eyes looking back at her with the same curiosity they had when the whole process started.

"What about family structure? Do the men work and the women stay at home?" Aiko sighed before she rolled her eyes and pulled the blankets closer. Yup….She should have just kept her mouth shut. The temperature seemed to be dropping, and standing by a window wasn't the best of ideals. Her feet were sure to have blisters from standing still for so long, but she dutifully ignored the pain and answered the merchant's question.

"Both the men and the women work. Women can choose to sit at home if they want to, but most of the time it's easier to pay bills if both of them have jobs."

"What kinds of jobs can women have?"

"Pretty much anything they want; doctors, lawyers, accountants, teachers…..there are very few jobs that men can do that women can't." Dryden nodded as he filed away her words in his head. The mystic moon was indeed the most fascinating of places.

"And what if the couple has children? Does the mother stay at home, even if she has a job?"

"Most of the time they will either take the child or children to a day care. Or if they are old enough, they go to school for most of the day, and usually get home before the parents do."

"And the schools are open to both boys and girls?" Aiko nodded.

"Yes. The child is usually in school from the time when he or she is six until they graduate middle school at age fifteen or sixteen. Depending on how well they do on their entrance exams, the can go on to High School or they go on to a trade school." Dryden nodded again, and his eyes took on a weird look.

"Were you in school before you came here?" Aiko's eyes narrowed slightly, but she answered his question anyway.

"Yes…Ayane and I went to the same middle school."

"And your parents? What jobs do they have?" Aiko was really starting to get uncomfortable. Why the hell did he need to know that? But if she didn't answer his questions, he would never leave her alone.

"My _father-" _She said the word with such hatred that Dryden's eyes widened in confusion "-is a business man. My…..step mother works as a secretary for a similar business."

"What is a step mother?" Aiko sighed and prayed that the man would run out of questions soon. His inquiries were making her think of things that she really didn't want to.

"When a married couple gets divorced, if one decides to remarry, the spouse would be a step parent to any children that he or she might have." Aiko couldn't look into those curious green eyes any more, and she shifted her gaze to the ground. That was a day that she would never forget. The entire wedding looked fake, as if it were only a mask to cover up something that was wrong.

"So your parents got divorced?" Dryden's voice broke through her thoughts, causing her irritation to spike.

"That's none of your business, Dryden." The merchant raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm just trying to understand. The Mystic Moon is a very interesting place." Aiko snorted before she could stop herself and Dryden's face took on an interested look, but she didn't notice. She really didn't see what was so appealing about it.

"I guess…"

"What about the other girl's family? She acts as if she were from an aristocratic family where as you act as if you were from a lower class… " Dryden questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. Aiko resisted the urge to punch the man.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you just go around asking people personal questions like that? No wonder Allen is so pissed at you." Dryden shrugged slightly, only serving to anger the green eyed girl even more.

"I'm just trying to understand the mystery behind the cursed moon."

"Don't you have journals to read? I'm sure that they are more interesting then anything I can tell you."

"Actually, you are far more interesting then any book."

"Great…." Aiko growled as she pushed off the wall. She was beginning to feel claustrophobic. She really didn't care if Dryden asked all of his 'questions' or not. She honestly didn't know why she hadn't left earlier before he pissed her off.

"If given the choice, would you go back?" Aiko whirled on the man behind her, hands clutching the blankets.

"Go back to what, Dryden? Back to a life of abuse, neglect and speculation where everyone tells lies just to cover what's really going on? Not everyone is fortunate enough to have a life as well off as you do. You might want to think about that before you start poking your nose where it doesn't belong." Aiko then turned away from the shocked, wide olive eyes that followed her down the hall. She didn't want see what those eyes would revile next. Shock? Interest? Would he treat her different now based on the information she had just given him? Where her feet were taking her she didn't know and technically, she didn't care. She had a very strong urge to punch something, preferably Dryden, but she didn't want to have to turn around to back to do it. Before she knew it, she was staring up into Escaflowne's solemn face. What was it about the guymelef that made her feel like she could be what she wanted to be in front of it? That she could just bitch and curse until her throat was sore and not have to worry about what it thought…

_**It's an inanimate object, Aiko. It can't think….**_

"And here I thought I was cured of having voices in my head…." Aiko muttered as she looked into the dark green eyes of the guymelef. She wasn't so sure about that. Everyone kept on calling it the cursed armor, so maybe that's why Van did some of the weird things he did. Shrugging it off, she went to sit on the steps, her knees curled up against her chest. Her thoughts were running a mile a minute and thanks to Dryden, they were about the questions he asked. Memories that she had thought forgotten sprung forth against her will, playing in front of her eyes like some sick movie.

"Damn it….Damn that fucking bastard to the pit of hell!" Her head fell into her knees as she stared at her black pants and the stairs that were beyond them. The flashes seemed to pause for a few moments before moving on to the next one: The glorious week that the newly weds went on their honeymoon, and she was allowed to stay over at Ayane's. The weeks that followed where Aiko had hoped that Matsu was kinder then her gut was telling her. The first initial shock when the woman began to join in on the beatings instead of trying to stop her husband. The fake wedding of Matsu and her fath- no….She would no longer call him by that title. He was not the father that she remembered, the father that she had loved. She still didn't know why he had changed so suddenly. It was as if he woke up one day and decided to be abusive. People just didn't do that; not normal people anyway. But what about her family was normal? Aiko almost chuckled, not really knowing the reason behind the action.

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look out_

_And barely conscious you will say to no one_

_Isn't something missing?_

Aiko closed her eyes as she tried to put the cursed memories back where they belonged. Where was Ayane when Aiko needed her? She could see it now…Ayane would look at her in that knowing way she always had and say something completely random that it would make Aiko chuckle. Then they would launch into a completely random conversation, and by the time they were done, it would be time for one of them to leave and Aiko would forget what she was thinking about in the first place. She wished more then anything that Aya was with her now. The steel eyed girl wouldn't even have to say anything. Just being there, without saying a single word would make Aiko feel better. Of course, the green eyed girl would say something just to fill the silence sometimes, but now? All she wanted to do was confirm that there was at least one person on this planet that understood her, understood her pain and where she was coming from. Not so that they could analyze it like some sick people…Dryden's 'curious smirk' appeared in her head and Aiko nearly growled. No….she wanted someone who would understand, and not judge her based on where she came from or what her family history was. Someone who knew that her parents weren't as perfect as they seemed, and some one who needed her, even in the smallest way. But the only person who could do that was god knew where with a silver haired bastard. Her body seemed to ache, the pain pulsing slowly with every breath she took. Why did they have to hurt so much? Why couldn't they just stay where they belonged? Green eyes snapped open in attempts to banish the sickening films, but that didn't stop them for long, they were still playing in front of her eyes. Despite the sudden urge, jade eyes remained dry as they stared out of the hanger towards the snow that was beginning to slowly fall, as if the sky was crying for her.

_You won't cry for my absence I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

They stood around the long table pouring over the maps; the green haired woman to his far right was saying something about the lower parts of the mapped area. His red eyes followed hands, listened to the arguments with his sensitive ears as the blond haired woman shook her head about something. He could see his brethren standing outside the tent taking their turn in the watch. The brown curly headed joker and his reddish brown haired partner in crime… were they on the eight watch already? How long had they been here? The torched about the tent did nothing to keep them warm; he was finding himself wishing for the comforts of his armor and not this thin black long sleeved shirt. Shesta had moved something on the map bringing his mind back to it the meeting. The light brown hair girl looked annoyed and moved it back, stating something. His mind couldn't focus; Dilandau knew that he wasn't here with them like he should be. There was somewhere else he felt he should be. Red eyes looked back out the flaps of the tent when there was a commotion out side, beyond his slayers he could see the small flakes of the first snow falling. He watched them get heavier before a hand touched his shoulder. Red eyes looked up into sandy brown ones that held some sort of concern. It brought him back to the meeting; all their eyes were now on him. Dilandau turn his back to the snow outside away from the war raging inside of him to them.

_Even Though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

She hadn't moved a single muscle for what must have been hours now, staring at her cloudy reflection in the dark floor, the tears long since dried up, the music long since stopped. She sat up slowly pushing herself on to her legs so that she could wrap her arms around her body that was now shaking. Grey eyes looked forward into the slowly dying fire, for it was running out of wood to feed upon. The black blue-tipped haired girl knew she should move, place on another log of wood, for it would help her shaking pass, but she could bring herself to do it. The two large cats and curled up into balls of fur on the couch to her left, purring away in their sleep no the least bit worried about the young girl. Outside, it had darkened, the artificial day and become an artificial night. She did not move to light the lamps so one could see, all she could do was look forward and hope the shaking would stop. Outside water started to hit against the windows, the fake rain began to fall, helping her to forget the renewed tears.

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again,_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

"_Isn't something missing?"_

No matter how hard she tried, the memories wouldn't stop. There were so many instances that Dryden could have asked about, but he didn't get to the chance to, and every single one of them played through the green eyed girl's head like a sick movie. All those memories did was leave her feeling small, helpless and numb. But instead of feeling nothing, the numbness hurt; pulsing through her body with every image that flashed before her closed eyes again. At first she missed the footsteps that were slowly making their way towards her. She kept her eyes closed, even as they started to come up the stairs. There was a sigh as Van sat down next to her and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders. There was a moment of silence before Merle knelt down at her feet and somehow managed to curl herself up without falling down the steps. Why was it that he always seemed to find her when she was at her weakest? Usually the thought would piss her off, but instead she felt grateful. Grateful because even though Ayane wasn't there, she knew that Van would always be, even if he didn't show up until she truly needed him. Before she knew what she was doing, her head lifted and rested itself on his shoulder. His arm tightened a bit as he in turn rested his head on hers.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something…_

Outside the snow fell, making the world become blanketed in a sheet of white. He lend back to the makeshift bed they had managed to come up with over the last week, around him he could hear the sleeping sounds of his men. Viole's light snores, to Dallet's sleep talking. There were warmth in numbers, but tonight he found himself sleeping on his own. Curled up in the not so heavy but just enough military issued blanket he leaned against one of the tent poles to look outside and watch the snow. His mind wondered too much for him to sleep, from plans to welfare of his men and lastly to what he had left behind. Red eyes looked on as the flaps moved in the wind again to show the white flakes outside one last time before looking down at the fuzzy thing in his hands. The sad faced black bear with its deep red ribbon stared up at him ready to cry as if it understood his pain. With a sad smile, he pulled the small bear close to his chest before closing his eyes in hopes of some rest.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, _

_You won't even try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing?_

He was welcome by darkness went he had opened the door to his home, if you could call such small quarters a home. There were smells of cleaning solutions, and a hearty stew, before him he could make out a table set up for two to dine, a bowl of fresh bread in the middle. His maroon eyes were not on any of that as he walked into his now cleaned home. They were not on the two large felines that sprung of their newly found couch to greet him. For his eyes were only on the young woman who was knelt down on the floor before the dying ambers arms crossed over her body to hold herself tight. Folken must have spoken her name several times before he made it all the way to her. It took the touch of his flesh hand on her shoulder to bring the young woman out of her trance. Teary grey eye started up at him for a moment before he found her whisper in her language 'Onii-san'. With no understanding of what she was saying, but only the understanding of the tone, the ex-prince of Fanelia found himself knelt down on his own floor pulling a crying young woman, who began to shake something fierce in an attempt to comfort her.

Unknown to him and the woman in his arms, a little blond girl in a white toga stood by the fire place, blue eyes looking on over them sadly while she mouthed the words that fell of deaf ears:

_Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

**SD:** _zombie_

**GA1:** You….a zombie…… I was the one tying for six freaking hours!!

**SD:** It was a lot of work making sure you didn't get 'distracted' _Cough_ Jim _cough_

**GA1**: ……..You sat on your butt and read Yaoi……for six hours…..

**SD:** Hey! It was good Yaoi….and I still have 20 some odd chapters left _grins_

**GA1**: Here I thought you were going to say 'Hey I got food' but wutevr….

**GA1 Note**:

No Don't worry its not the 'I will kill all flames' thing again

**SD:** Yeah!

…………ANYWAYS, please forgive us for this long awaited chapter, it is some thirty two pages long. There was a lot to deal with these last nine months (ie, learning how to live on your 'own' thing going… you know… bills….and figure stuff out….that stuff)

**SD**: And you're a workaholic now……..

That too,. There was a lot of stuff to try and get covered in this one chapter, now that I am sitting down and outlining things. The next chapter will be just as long……actually… the next four chapters maybe… _frowns_… or five…. Hehe. We are still working things out with our big move to live on our own… And Spirit Dancer is still in school so we have scheduling… problems sometimes.

**SD:** WORKAHOLIC!

So please help our egos… review…make me feel a little better?

**SD:** me too….

Dear 'Macky'

If you are reading this chapter, I hope you won't kill me for what I have done with Eriya and Naria. I hope you Enjoy this chapter at least, thank you for your faithful Reviews, we always enjoy them.

Glass Angel1 and Spirit Dancer

Review button……feed us, please?

Chpt Status: Needs Editing


End file.
